Entre coincidencias y destinos
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque solo un slytherin puede entender a otro, y esa era la razón por la que él amaba a Draco Malfoy.
1. Entre pasados y presentes

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Entre coincidencias y destinos**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco caminó entre el gentío del Callejón Diagon ignorando las miradas de repulsión y las palabras ofensivas dirigidas hacia él, con su mirada fría. No era nuevo, cansado, si; pero soportable. Es decir, había soportado ese trato desde el día en que había dejado que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts.

Sí. Draco nunca olvidaría ese día, y los demás tampoco.

Los padres, amigos y novios tenían derecho a odiarlo. Era lo justo.

Después de todo. ¿No odiaba él a Voldemort por haberlo convertido en un mortífago? ¿A los Weasley, quienes solían siempre echarle en cara la muerte de uno de los gemelos y hacían que en todos los lugares le vieran mal, como si Draco no hubiese perdido también personas? ¿No odiaba a Greyback o a su tía Bellatrix por vigilar cada uno de sus pasos, asegurándose de que le fuera leal a ese loco? ¿O A Severus Snape por permitir que los marcaran para luego entregarlos?

No por última vez en su vida, Draco se preguntó cómo podías recibir a decenas de alumnos bajo tu casa, hacerles confiar en ti como un segundo padre, para luego, cuando ellos te miraran preguntándote silenciosamente si estaba bien arrodillarse frente a ese _hombre_ y obedecer, asentirles, sabiendo el infierno al que se entregaban. Traicionarlos, abandonarles a su suerte en plena batalla, para salvar a un niño que decías odiar y con el que no intercambiaste más que palabras ofensivas, en lugar de aquellos a los que reñías por portarse mal. Pero lo que más se preguntaba era cómo pudo, su propio padrino, mirarle a los ojos y asentirle a él; su ahijado, al niño que había visto crecer y al que se había permitido criar.

Mirando su brazo cubierto por la suave tela de su túnica, donde sabía que lucía una borrosa marca negra, Draco pensó en el hombre que una vez había apreciado y en todas esas personas que creyó, en algún momento, guardar en su corazón el resto de su vida. Severus no había hecho aparición frente a él desde el día en que fue su juicio y Draco descubrió que tenía una orden de Merlín. Un informante, habían dicho para evitar que lo enjuiciara. Era leal a Dumbledore, exclamó Potter, sin su ayuda no hubiésemos vencido…

El rubio rió. Por supuesto que no hubieran vencido sin él. El profesor sabía quienes pertenecían al otro bando. Después de todo, el bastardo había estado presente en la mayoría de los iniciamientos. Pertenecía al círculo cercano y había engañado a todos sobre sus lealtades, decenas de ilusos que no supieron lo que pasaba hasta que fueron atrapados y juzgados.

Sí, puede que su testimonio hubiese sido favorable para él, pero no fue de gran ayuda para su padre y Draco aún le resentía por eso. En realidad, muchos lo hacían, así que no le sorprendía que sus lazos con los otros slytherins se hubiesen quebrado. Si podía entregar a su mejor amigo, el hombre podía entregar a cualquiera. Incluso aún si el otro no hubiera entregado a su padre, Draco dudaría. Era cuestión de confianza, pero todo de supervivencia. Nadie ponía un trozo de carne frente a un hombre lobo intentando adivinar si éste se lo comería, o de paso se lo comería a él. Quería creer que las personas eran más listas que eso.

-¿Pero mira que tenemos aqui? ¿Te perdiste, Malfoy?-escuchó a alguien gritar cerca de él, seguido de un empujón, pero lo ignoró. Siguió pensando en su padrino. En sus días malos, el rubio se decía que lo hizo por traidor, y ahora se merecía su soledad en su viejo y pequeño hogar. Que había hecho todo porque quería sobrevivir; ¿no hacían eso los slytherins, buscar su mayor interés?

En sus días buenos, Draco se decía a si mismo que lo hizo, porque era lo correcto. Al igual que él cuando fingió no reconocer a Potter; o su madre cuando mintió al Lord y le dijo que el mago había muerto.

Pero al igual que él, ella sólo recibió castigos; que su marido fuera a Azkaban por 14 años y esté a disposición del ministerio el resto de su vida, que su hijo fuera tratado como peste y prácticamente rechazado por el mundo mágico, además de una _comprensible y justa_ donación de una de sus cámaras de Gringotts y libertad condicional de 10 años que la limitaba a Inglaterra cuando todos ahí la menospreciaban y murmuraban de ella. Obligándola a un destierro del mundo mágico donde el único lugar seguro era Malfoy manor.

 _Eso era lo que había conseguido_.

En esos días, Draco se preguntaba si haber dejado que ganara el bando de Potter había sido lo correcto. Si haber permitido que el mundo mágico tuviera un amo, no hubiera sido lo mejor. Él sabía que no era justo que por el hecho que ellos temían, compartieran ese miedo al resto de la comunidad mágica; pero en momentos como ahora, no podía evitar pensar que, quizás, si Voldemort hubiera ganado ellos tendrían un mundo mejor. Porque, en realidad, _lo correcto_ no había sido justo con ellos. _Lo correcto los había vuelto desgraciados._

Si Voldermort hubiera logrado dominar, su familia sería libre de caminar por donde quisieran, sin amenazas y miedos; en lugar de las miradas despreciativas y repulsivas que les eran dirigidas. O estarían muertos de una vez por todas. Draco sabía que ellos se habían ganado ese desprecio al pertenecer al bando perdedor de la guerra, pero no entendía porque si decían ser tan buenas personas, miraban igual a sus hijos. Incluso, se preguntaba cómo no se daban cuenta que, sin ellos, hubiesen perdido la guerra o lo mucho que ya habían pagado. Draco había estado bajo tortura psicológica por años y luego, cuando por fin creyó que todo había terminado, habían arrestado a su padre, fue juzgado y paso casi un año en vigilancia extrema de los aurores, donde alzar su varita del suelo era una amenaza tan grande que pagaba con unos puñetazos.

Pero pese a eso, su vida continuó. Draco tenía que estar agradecido de ello; lo estaba Realmente lo estaba. Pero eso no quería decir que no doliera pensar todo lo que había perdido, o que las pesadillas no lo acosaran. Nada volvería a ser el mismo de antes, y sus esperanzas y sueños de hacer grandes cosas se habían esfumado para dar un lugar primordial a la seguridad.

Notando como una madre alejaba a su hijo de su camino, Draco se cuestionó porque seguía en Inglaterra, ahora que su madre podía salir del país y a su padre aún le faltaba tiempo para salir de Azkabán. Después de todo, Blaise estaba en Italia y Pansy en Nueva York. Él y Theo eran los únicos de ellos que seguían ahí. En ese infierno para los slytherins que estuvieron en la guerra. En el _fuego de Gryffindors_ como decían ellos.

Mientras pasaba por Flourish y Blotts, notó de reojo un libro de estrellas. A su mente vinieron las largas horas que había pasado buscando en libros sobre constelaciones, un nombre que le gustase a él y a Astoria para sus hijos. Draco escogió el nombre de Scorpius, y Astoria el de Berenice. Entró dentro y tocó la tapa del libro, recordando la vieja historia de Berenice, reina de Egipto, de quien cuenta la leyenda sacrificó su cabellera a los dioses en agradecimiento por el retorno de su marido de la guerra. El rey estuvo enfadado, hasta que un sacerdote le indicó que los dioses habían colocado la caballera de su mujer en el cielo, lo que le produjo una gran alegría.

La chica amó esa historia porque ella misma había esperado con ansias el regreso de Draco. Ella y otra decena de slytherins. Él no entendia porqué, habiendo fuera mejores opciones que seguir, como Potter, pero más tarde comprendió que no se trataba de seguir al ganador, sino a su semejante. Porque aunque Potter podía ser un héroe de guerra, Draco era un sobreviviente; como ella, como Pansy, como los slytherins.

 _Porque Draco alentaba la esperanza._

La esperanza de que por muy mal que todo fuera, la vida pudiera continuar. Podía ser buena de nuevo.

 _Por que si Draco podía, ellos podían._

Era, después de todo, el Príncipe de Slytherin.

Un papel que Draco debía admitir que no se tomó tan en serio hasta después de la guerra, cuando los slytherins se volvieron la burla de la escuela. Hasta que todos le preguntaban qué debían hacer, hasta que Astoria le explicó lo que ellos esperaban de él.

Ese día, en la Sala Común, Draco había hecho tres promesas; uno hacia él, de no dejarse vencer jamás, una a sus padres, de sobrevivir y hacer que su familia recupere su honor, y una hacia sus compañeros, de guiarlos lo mejor posible. Y hubo una, una a Astoria, de sobrevivir y amarla.

Y la amó, la hizo feliz.

Pese a unirse a ellos en su desgracia, Astoria fue un aire cálido, refrescante, en medio de todo ese infierno sofocante. Y lo hizo feliz.Y luego murió. Todo fue tan rápido que Draco no lo vio llegar. No estaba listo, quizá nunca lo hubiera estado.

La nostalgia lo embargó de nuevo pero se obligó a salir del local y continuar su camino hacia la tienda de túnicas. Pronto, un ruido llamó su atención y cuando volteó hacia donde todos veían, observó cómo Potter salía furioso de la heladería. Como siempre, Potter lo miró con enojo y Weasley con asco, pero esta vez Draco suprimió su sonrisa cizañosa y, rodando los ojos, siguió adelante repitiendo en su mente las peticiones de Astoria de ignorarles.

A veces funcionaba. A veces no. Hoy, al parecer, sería uno de esos días.

-Así que ahora me vas a ignorar, Malfoy- dijo Harry, deteniéndose a verlo- no me ignorabas cuando declaré a tu favor.

Él siguió caminando

-¿Dime, cómo está tu madre?

Draco se volteó hacia él, cabreado.

-Está bien-gruñó-ya que te interesa, Potter.

-¿Qué, ya salió de su escondite?-se burló el pelirrojo.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Potter y Weasley eran aurores, y un golpe era sin dudas una agresión en su contra. Tragándose su rabia dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de su vista. Casi había llegado a su destino, pensó tristemente. Madam Malkin, que había salido de su tienda para enterarse de lo que todos miraban, podría atenderle, pero él ya no estaba de humor. No quería hablar, no quería verla. No ansiaba ver su mirada preocupada, ni escuchar sus palabras de aliento hacia él futuro. Le dio una mirada reconocedora a la mujer que le había hecho sus túnicas desde bebé, y que era de las pocas que aún lo trataba con cariño, y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizante.

-Ya están listas para que las pruebes.- Dijo rápidamente ella, en voz baja para que lo escuchara solo él.

-Mañana-fue su respuesta, y ella le vio con ojos tristes. Dio un suspiro e iba añadir algo más cuando escuchó las palabras de Potter.

-Eso, huye como siempre lo haces.

Su varita estaba en su bolsillo y Draco era ágil, en menos de 5 segundos podía tenerla en su mano. Probablemente iba a perder, en la infancia siempre perdía contra Potter, pero eso no le quitaría pegarle un buen y merecido puñetazo.

Se acercó furioso hacia él cuando el otro continuó.

-No debí salvarte la vida.

Casi en shock, Draco se detuvo y lo miró por segundos. Instantes después, continuó su camino, para la sorpresa del moreno, y sintió todo el rencor hacia el mundo surgir a través del verde de esos ojos.

Si, fue su corto pensamiento, quizá no debió hacerlo.

Así él estaría muerto, Astoria también, pero no podría saberlo.

No le dolería.

Potter, curiosamente, le había salvado la vida y pero jamás se lo había reprochado directamente, hasta hoy. Así que, Draco iba a hacer lo mismo. Iba romper, lo que él había creído, la tregua silenciosa acerca de ese tema.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Quizá yo debí haber dejado que mi tia te matase a ti, a la comadreja y a tu greñuda amiga aquel día que los capturaron. Quizá mi madre no debió salvarte la vida aquel día en el bosque, en el que estuviste rodeado de cientos de mortífagos, que de saber tu estado te hubieran lanzado decenas de Kedavras- gruñó-. Así ahora no estarías haciendo un berrinche y atacándome por algo que estoy seguro ni siquiera tengo que ver. Ni siquiera podrías culparme ¡porque _ESTARÍA MUERTO_ y dejaría de entorpecer tu grandiosa y feliz vida! En la que nadie es tan perfecto como tú excepto los Weasley. Pero, ¿te doy una noticia?, incluso todos aquellos que dicen odiarme, te odiarían a ti si rompieras tu perfecta e intacta moral. Te consumirían vivo, porque en el fondo la mayoría solo te quiere porque eres 'el héroe'. Pero tú de héroe, dejas mucho que desear.

El silencio a su alrededor no sorprendió al rubio, pero parecía que a Potter sí, porque lo miró fijamente, incapaz de devolverle las palabras. Draco escuchó enseguida como iniciaron los murmullos pero no le importó. Si lo odiaban ya, qué más deba que lo odiaran más por decir que Potter debía estar muerto. Estaba harto de ellos. Miró como el hijo de Potter, el que iba en el mismo grado de Scorpius, salía de la heladería también y lo observaba fijamente. Se veía preocupado y enfadado a la vez. No era su problema. Se desapareció.

En definitiva, pensó una vez en Malfoy Manor, había sido un mal día para salir de casa.

.

Harry se quedó quieto por segundos, rodeado de toda la gente, preguntándose por qué había atacado a Malfoy como en la infancia. Habían pasado años desde la guerra, sin prácticamente dirigirse la palabra, que lo primero que querría haberle dicho era todo menos sus palabras.

Miró a Ron a su lado, y ambos parecieron recordar que estaban peleándose minutos antes porque el pelirrojo se hizo paso entre la gente.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario?- la pregunta de Albus, dicho en un reclamo, le hizo dejar de mirar la espalda de su amigo y enfocó sus ojos verdes en los tan parecidos a los tuyos.

-Albus.

-No lo entiendo,-exclamó.-En verdad que no lo entiendo, ¿realmente odias tanto a los Slytherins como ellos lo hacen? ¿Incluso yo, que soy tu hijo, no soy la excepción?- murmurró.

-Albus, escucha…

Pero él no escuchó, se hizo paso entre la gente. Harry se llevó el pelo hacia atrás, frustrado, mientras veía como Albus se marchaba dejando a la multitud atrás. Por un instante su instinto le pidió seguir a cualquiera de los tres, explicarse. Supuso que ninguno de ellos escucharía sus palabras ahora, así que decidió volver a su oficina.

.

En realidad, todo había empezado por culpa de Rose. En un día de vacaciones, en los finales del primer año. Albus ya había notado que algo era distinto entre ellos, pero jamás había descubierto la causa hasta ahora.

-Y es un slytherin, no podemos confiar en él.

Las palabras de Rose, murmuradas en la destartalada cocina, rodeado de sus primos, le impactaron con fuerza. Sabía que su familia odiaba a los slytherins, especialmente a los Malfoy, pero Albus era uno de ellos. Era cierto que era un slytherin, pero también era un Weasley.

No era su culpa. El sombrero le había dicho que haría verdaderos amigos ahí. Que lo guiarían a la grandeza, que encontraría una gran familia.

Él había dicho que su padre había cometido un error al no querer ir a su verdadera casa. Así que Albus había decidido no repetirlo.

Y cuando llegó a esa silenciosa, pero cálida Sala Común, no entendió por qué lo odiaban. Si, fue un poco incómoda su presencia al principio, pero pronto una chica le había hablado y todo empezó a funcionar. Incluso había logrado captar unos ojos grises, indiferentes sobre él, pero tan pronto como se habían posado en él, también fueron retirados. A su parecer, en todo primer año que estuvo en Hogwarts, los verdiplatas eran chicos normales que sí, se peleaban con los gryffindors sin razón alguna, y algunas veces ellos iniciaban pero otras veces los leones les hacían bromas pesadas, por no decir crueles a ciertos slytherins, que los superaban los creces.

¿No ellos eran los justos y valientes? Él solo veía maldad.

No todos eran así, claro, pero incluso la relación con su hermano James se volvió tensa, especialmente porque James no quería que se relacionaran en la escuela. Cosa tonta en su opinión, porque todos sabían de su apellido.

Y solo el inicio porque, conforme pasaron los días, también hubo pequeños cambios en su propia casa. Su madre se volvió prácticamente indiferente con él. James lo evitaba. Lily aun le hablaba, y su padre lo trataba igual así que, por un momento, Albus creyó que todo mejoraría, que les haría cambiar de opinión. Pero incluso él detestaba a los slytherins. Y lo notó porque una vez, al llegar de una misión, se sentó con su madre y su tío a platicar en la cocina.

-Ni siquiera deberían ser magos- dijo Ginny, mientras cortaba las verduras.

-No debiste salvarlo- apoyó Ron- solo es un mortífago bastardo. Apuesto que él lo hizo.

-Que podías esperar de él- se oyó la voz de su padre- Era un Slytherin.

Albus, que los espiaba desde la puerta, no pudo evitar retroceder, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Se sacudió con las manos y quiso pensar lo mejor de su padre. Que era culpa de quien hablaba, que esa persona en especial, no era una buena persona.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a Hogwarts tomó el viejo libro de historia en la biblioteca y descubrió, sin sorpresa, que varios apellidos conocidos aparecían ahí. Pero el que más le llamó la atención fue Malfoy. Malfoy, el apellido que su madre y tíos tanto repetían. El apellido de Scorpius. El Príncipe de Slytherin. Observó con detenimiento la imagen de Lucius Malfoy que había en el libro y lo comparó con detenimiento contra Scorpius. Había diferencias, claro, pero era obvio que venían de la misma familia. Ojos grises, cabello rubio, piel pálida. Por alguna razón eso lo hizo enojar; y cuando vio que el rubio quiso dar la prueba de buscador la solicitó también, y siendo él el hijo de Potter y quien le daba mejor imagen al grupo, la elección estuvo clara.

Notando la satisfacción que le producía ver los ojos grises nublarse de furia, Albus sonrió triunfante al sentir la justicia por fin llegar. Y todo lo que él quiso hacer, Albus lo hacía mejor. Así no le gustara lo que le gustaba a Scorpius, se matara por horas en hacerlas o no durmiera. Y Scorpius solo fruncía el ceño y lo dejaba como si no importara para nada.

James empezó a contar todo lo que hacía a casa y de pronto, ya no era el slytherin. Era el slytherin que superaba a Scorpius Malfoy. Las cartas de sus tíos y su madre llegaron, y Albus no pudo evitar sentirse bien consigo mismo a pesar de la voz en su interior que dictaba que se estaba volviendo como el padre y abuelo, de Scorpius, de jovenes.

.

Si bien, empezaron a notarse y repelerse, el problema entre ellos empezó realmente a surgir cuando Albus decidió que podía tener un grupo más grande de amigos, del que tenía el Scorpius. Si logró congeniarse con algunos slytherins, pero muchos negaban amistarse con él y confundido, Albus empezó a sospechar que pasaba algo. Algo que entendió cuando enfocó sus intenciones en los mejores amigos del rubio, una jugarreta perfecta, si le hubiese resultado. Fue realmente una sorpresa cuando la única chica del grupo cercano a Malfoy, lo miró con desprecio, indicándole que guardara su distancia. El italiano no fue más fácil de acceder, porque apenas se acercaba a él, el otro se daba la vuelta o se marchaba. Y el tercer chico, le dejaba hablar sin hacerle el más minímo caso.

Y entonces, la vió. La sonrisa del rubio. Triunfante, arrogante. Divertida.

Pura y llana satisfacción personal.

Gané, gritaba a toda voz.

-Ese maldito Malfoy-le gruñó a Allissa Green, llendo a clases de pociones dos días después. – Tiene que ser su culpa.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con él. Mira que competir así con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Me gané todo a pulso.

Ella bufó.

-El puesto de quidditch, Albus, perfecto. Querías jugar ¿Pero qué hay del concurso de Herbología, en el que dijiste que no ibas a participar pero participaste cuando él dijo que lo haría? ¿Ocupar a diario la mesa de la biblioteca que tanto le gusta, cada libro que empieza a leer o comer el pedazo de comida en el que posa su mirada? Llamame ilusa, pero creo que solo lo estás molestando.

Albus se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No sé de que hablas.

\- Claro que no. Además, para que lo sepas. Él se dio cuenta hace mucho. Ahora cada vez que va a comer, mira primero lo que no le gusta.

Albus abrió la boca indignado.

-No puede ser…

-¿Realmente crees que odia la tarta de melaza?-rió ella.

-Ese bastardo de Malfoy.

-Debo decir que mis dos padres me reconocieron, Potter.- Se burló el rubio, llegando con su séquito. – Dejame adivinar, Green por fin iluminó tu mente.

Albus gruñó.

-Vete al infierno.

-No, Potter. Vete tú.

-Venga, Scorpius.- Llamó la chica, jalándole el brazo. -Mira de una vez un lugar para que podamos sentarnos después de que Potter, se siente en él.

Albus les hizo una mueca al entrar. Allisa suspiró y lo siguió.

.

Más tarde, de ese mismo día, decidido a encontrar la forma de hacérselas pagar al rubio, se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía y, para su sorpresa, encontró a Scorpius durmiendo. Iba a molestarlo cuando vio que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Indeciso, porque jamás de los jamases pensó verle así, tomó su capa y lo cubrió con ella. Él soltó un pequeño gemido y movió su mano. Fue entonces que notó que tenía una foto en ella.

Se agachó y la tomó.

Era la foto de, quien Albus suponía, era su padre de buscador. Sonreía con una snitch y estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala común mientras veía a la cámara. A su lado un chico parecido a Nott sonreía ligeramente y otro con una gran sonrisa le tenía la mano en su hombro y sonreía enormemente Sus ojos le recordaban a Zabini. Para finalizar, había una chica abrazando un brazo del rubio.

En el fondo un cartel mágico flotaba.

Decía

¡POR FIN!

No pudo evitar reír.

Así que por esto el rubio había querido ser buscador.

Examinó al rubio de la foto. Él debía ser Draco Malfoy de joven, mayor que la edad de su ahora hijo. Sus ojos plateados brillaban contentos y sus dientes se mostraban a través de su sonrisa. No se veía tan malo como dijo su madre.

Parecía un chico normal. De hecho, esos 4 le recordaban mucho a sus 4 compañeros. Supuso que eran los hijos de todos ellos. Jennifer Edwards, Damian Zabini y Alexander Nott. Sonrió, sintiéndose tonto por querer usurpar el lugar de un amigo de la infancia.

También había dos cartas al lado, con el mismo sello que tenía el anillo de su compañero.

La curiosidad pudo con él y se agachó a verlas, pero escuchó pasos y se levantó enseguida. Sabiendo que no podía llevárselas, sacó un duplicado de las cartas y las metió en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- lo sobresaltó la voz de Zabini y volteó a ver al chico.

-Que, ¿ahora lo vas a atacar mientras duerme?- preguntó Edwards- Ahora que ya te aburriste de quitarle sus cosas favoritas, ¿Vas a pasar por fin a los golpes y hechizos? ¿No le basta a tu familia que todos nuestros familiares molesten a su padre, ahora quieres traer esto en contra de Scorpius? ¿Qué sigue, que en la calle empiecen a hablar de lo cruel que es Scorpius por no dejarte tener amigos? ¿O tiene que ver con el hecho que ya que tu padre no pudo matar al de Scorpius, tú, su hijo, terminarás el trabajo por él, y todo lo que hiciste no fue más que la búsqueda de un motivo que te justifique?

Albus jadeó.

¿Ellos creían que quería atacar a Scorpius? ¿Por ser un Potter?

-No, yo… -quiso explicarse- llegué y lo encontré aquí. Y bueno él- dijo mirándolo.

Los 4 observaron al chico que tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Nott lo levantó del suelo y Zabini le devolvió su capa a Albus.

-Gracias- dijo Zabini-pero no era necesario. Vuelve a tu mundo perfecto, Potter.

Albus meneó la cabeza y agarró su capa.

\- ¿Está bien?

Edwards pareció querer decir algo, pero se detuvo.

-Si dices algo, nos la pagarás.

-Gracias, Potter- añadió Nott.

Y se marcharon.

.

Ya en su habitación, Albus cerró las cortinas de su cama, sacó las cartas y se acomodó para leerlas. Quería, por alguna razón, conocer que decía. Cómo eran las cartas de un padre slytherin. Cómo hubiera sido tratado si hubiera sido un gryffindor, o un slytherin en una rama de puro slytherin tal como Scorpius.

Con cuidado, abrió la primera.

 _Querido Scorp:_

 _Sé que ahora que tu madre está muy grave intentas distraerte y lamento de verdad que ese chico Potter esté evitando que lo hagas, en serio. Quizá es casualidad pero por lo que me dices, el sólo quiere evitar que logres tus objetivos más deseados y si, puede que te sientas frustrado y enojado. Pero no te metas con él, por favor._

 _Es un Potter, aléjate_

Es un Potter…

A su mente llegaron las palabras de su madre cuando le menciono que había oído que el chico rubio y de ojos grises de su casa sería el príncipe de Slytherin como sus antecesores.

-Es un Malfoy, ni siquiera te le acerques- dijo ella con desprecio.

¿Ellos pensaban tan mal de ellos, como Albus sabía que su familia opinaba de los Malfoy?

 _No digo que sea malo, pero parece querer fastidiarte, eso es todo. Tú sabes todo lo que paso entre su padre y yo. Sabes que nos odiábamos. Que aún en mis malos y jodidos días lo odio. Y créeme, parece ser recíproco. Pero sabes también que fue parte de mi culpa. No era mi intención ofender a sus amigos, bueno tal vez no al principio, pero teníamos que sobrevivir Scorpius y si teníamos que atacar a Potter para hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho 1000 veces, por tu abuela, por tu abuelo, por ustedes._

 _No digo que esté bien. Míranos ahora, odiados por el mundo mágico. Lo único que me alivia es que estás en Hogwarts y ningún mago rencoroso puede atacarte; eso, y que tienes a tus 3 mosqueteros contigo, por supuesto. Sus padres, mis mosqueteros, fueron valientes hasta el final de la guerra, y sobrevivimos. Gracias a ellos sobreviví._

 _Volviendo al tema del chico Potter, olvídalo Scorpius, distraerte no significa ganar o perder. Solo es hacer otras cosas. Puede que esté buscando solo agradarle a su familia... he escuchado que los Weasley no están felices con él por su posición dentro las casas._

 _Compréndelo ¿quieres? No debe ser fácil estar en una casa donde toda tu familia cree que eres una deshonra._

Deshonra…

¿Eso era Albus, una deshonra?

 _Es difícil. Es cansado. Yo solía sentir que no llenaba las expectativas de tu abuelo, que pese a lo que yo era, a lo que los demás veían en mí siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin, no era suficiente. Sabía que me amaba, pero que no era lo que él quería._

 _¿Y qué es peor que decepcionar a aquellos que quieres?_

 _Creo que él debe sentirse así y no sabe que hacer al respecto. Tu ahora extrañas a tu madre y para sentirte mejor basta con enviarle una carta, una llamada en red flu o volver a casa. Él extraña a la suya, a su familia entera. Ahora mismo podría verla, pero cuando llegue ¿Qué encontrará? Caras desconocidas, desconfiadas. Que aunque digan que lo aceptan él sabe que no es así, no por completo, y por eso te volviste su objetivo._

 _En el fondo él también se está distrayendo._

Albus sintió un nudo en la garganta.

 _Eso por supuesto, no es justo para ti, pero nada es justo en esta vida. Tu abuela creyó que salvándole la vida a su padre no viviríamos con miedo por Voldemort, pero ahora tenemos miedo del mundo mágico entero. Yo no fui capaz de acusarlo a él y a sus amigos para que le quitasen la vida y ahora ellos me restriegan en cara haber salvado la mía._

 _La vida no es justa, no es tu culpa. Ni la mía._

 _Ni la del chico Potter._

 _Él solo está afrentando las consecuencias de lo que su familia, los Weasley, crearon. Diciendo los justo que eran los gryffindors sin considerar que un día, su propia herencia daría un slytherin. Y ahora no saben qué cara poner._

 _Que yo diga que no es justo no quiere decir que no lo pongas en su lugar. Tu no eres el culpable de lo que pase en su casa. Si te ataca directamente, defiendete._

 _Eres un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no seremos nunca pisoteados. Pese a lo que otros crean somos pacientes Scorpius, pero hay un límite para la paciencia._

 _Ahora, con respecto a lo de no ganarle, bueno, no puedo decirte otra cosa que a practicar. Quiero que mires la foto de ahí, y la guardes bien, porque es uno de mis tesoros._

 _Fue mi último partido como buscador._

 _Fue la única vez que gané un partido de quidditch._

 _Por supuesto, omitamos que Potter no estaba ahí, y en realidad le birlé la quidditch a Ginevra. Pero fue genial. ¿Que podía hacer más que practicar? Solo lanzarle hechizos oscuros. Pero seguí insistiendo porque lo amaba. Amaba volar. Amaba el quidditch. Si es algo que amas sigue practicando. Algún día lo lograras. Y cuando ese día llegue te sentiras con el mayor orgullo del mundo. Puedo asegurartelo._

 _Que él sea mejor en algunas cosas no significa nada Scorpius, hay cosas que puedes hacer mejor que él, es cuestión de encontrarlas._

 _Y antes de que lo preguntes. Yo estaría orgulloso de ti en cualquier casa (Excepto en Hufflepuff, ellos son la peor deshonra, si lo hubieras sido espero que hayas ahorrado, porque tu madre te mataría y yo te desheredaría. No en ese orden, por supuesto)._

 _Es broma…_

 _¿Te he contado la historia de Sirius Black, primo de tu abuela? ¿El hombre que debió ser slytherin, pero fue sorteado en gryffindor? Su familia lo repudió y lo borraron del árbol genealógico. Eso estuvo mal. Yo no lo haría y no creo que los Weasley lo hagan, para alivio de tu compañero._

 _En fin, ese no era el punto. Me conoces, estoy divagando. El punto es que más tarde ese hombre fue amigo de Potter, James creo que se llamaba, y un hombre lobo llamado Remus; y para poder seguir a su lado, renunció a sus costumbres, a su familia e ideales. Los tres se enfrentaron a Voldemort y de algún modo, y en distintos tiempos, murieron; pero lo que hicieron fue muy valiente. Fue admirable. Y fue muy gryffindor._

 _Que tú hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ser un Gryffindor no me sorprende, y no sé porque tu carta parece temer mi reacción a esa parte. Si bien, los Malfoys solo engendramos slytherins, bueno, pudo pasarnos lo mismo que a la Black._

 _Le echaríamos la culpa a tu abuela, por supuesto._

 _Ningún Malfoy es culpable de ser lo que es ¿cierto?_

 _Como respuesta a tu pregunta, de cuál era el beneficio de ser un slytherin si nadie los quería bueno, es algo que todo slytherin descubre por sí mismo a medida que crece pero dada la situación creo que deberías saberlo._

 _Los slytherins poseen un sentir puro._

 _Eso es todo. ¿No fue tan difícil cierto?_

 _Y aun no entiendes ¿verdad?_

Albus sonrió.

No, no había entendido.

 _Es bueno que entre slytherins nos conozcamos. Eso le falta a ese niño, un compañero de travesuras slytherin. Apuesto que hasta tu notas que ahí se siente bien. Por algo el sombrero lo puso ahí._

Cierto, él no tenía esa pasión por las mismas cosas que sus hermanos. Los slytherin en cambio eran más parecidos a él, si querían leer un rato leían. Amaban las pociones y ocultaban sus emociones por naturaleza. No obstante, Albus notó desde el principio que entre amigos no era así.

Era un juego de poder, en el que Scorpius iba ganando. De amenazas y chantajes, para lograr tus cometidos.

Pero también era divertido.

Te hacía pensar siempre, estar con la mente activa, era un juego al fin y al cabo, donde en ocasiones perdías y querías la revancha y en otros ganabas, y presumías tus pequeñas victorias. Él no lo veía desleal o deshonesto como decían los otros. Si querías a alguien lo demostrabas y si odiabas a alguien, lo hacías con el alma. No había hipocresía, todos sabían cómo iba el asunto. Sabías cuando te estaban utilizando y cuando te dejabas utilizar, cuando hacías favores y cuando debías pagarlos. Aprendían esa habilidad, la desarrollaban para el futuro. Practicaban entre ellos para cuando lo necesitaran.

Era eso, solo un juego. Un juego que él quiso convertir en guerra.

Albus sonrió timídamente. Ya, ya había entendido.

Ellos eran solo ellos mismos. Sin fingir nada. Al menos no entre ellos. Las demás eran cosa aparte. No importaba la edad del Slytherin, ellos siempre serían uno de corazón.

 _Pero partamos del sombrero seleccionador, al menos en mi época hubo pequeños párrafos que hablaban de ellos, te lo explicaré._

« _O tal vez en Slytherin,  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.»_

 _Bueno supongo que ese ya lo entendiste antes ¿no? Saltémonoslo._

 _"El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos."_

 _Claro como el veriseratum._

 _No me digas que no eres ambicioso, león con piel de serpiente._

 _"Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia"_

 _Mentiroso, también admiten mestizos, o no estarías en este problema._

 _¡Y listo!_

 _Creo que al final no tuve que explicar nada, eres inteligente, tú ya lo sabes y sabes que quieren decir._

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti, Scorpius. Y tú deberías estar orgulloso de ser un slytherin. El mundo puede fallarte pero los slytherins siempre estarán ahí para ti. Porque eres uno de ellos. Porque son tus amigos._

 _No, no me hables de Snape, por favor._

 _Aunque si hubieras sido un gryffindor estaría preocupado por tí. No porque tus amigos te hubieran dado la espalda, sino por que no podrían ayudarte cuando estuvieras en la sala común o tu habitación. He escuchado que el mayor de los Potter es pegadito a los gemelos y eso ciertamente haría que me diera un ataque de nervios cada 20 segundos._

 _Y deja de preocuparte por lo del chico Potter ¿sí? El mismo se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y dado que viene de leones te dejará en paz. Es una Serpiente con una pequeña melena al fin y al cabo. No sé, quizá se hagan amigos. Al menos yo intenté llevarme con su padre._

 _Un día, nada más, pero no se diga que no lo intenté._

El moreno rió.

 _Tu madre te manda saludos aquí con la peque Berenice dentro de ella. Dice que, por favor, le mandes esas galletas de avenas por las que no deja de joder._

 _OK. Me pegó._

 _A veces no se porqué me casé con ella._

 _Auch!_

 _Es una agresiva._

 _Scorpius exijo inmediatamente que vengas y le (me) ofrezcas una disculpa._

 _Esto es tu culpa. Si no te escribiera, estaría masajeando sus pies._

 _En fin, debo dejarte._

 _Nunca olvides que te quiero._

 _Papá._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black_

Albus sonrió y guardó la carta, sintiéndose mejor. La guardaría siempre y cuando la necesitara, cuando se sintiera mal por ser un slytherin, volvería a leerla.

Sería uno de sus tesoros.

Abrió la siguiente.

 _Querido Scorpius:_

 _Lamentablemente tu madre ha fallecido al dar a luz a Berenice… y yo…_

 _Scorpius…_

La tinta estaba corrida en una letra y Albus supo que el señor Malfoy estaba llorando cuando la escribió. No debió haberla visto, esto era...no debió saberlo.

 _Pasaré a buscarte ¿Si?_

 _Iré al medio día._

 _Papá._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black_

Eso era todo, era la segunda carta.

Albus la recordaba como si fuera ayer. Pero en realidad habían pasado 2 meses desde que Draco Malfoy, soportando todas las miradas alrededor había cruzado el Gran Comedor, en espera de Scorpius.

Ese día, había visto por primera vez la helada mirada en sus ojos plateados que era más poderosa, si se podía, que la de Scorpius y a su vez rivalizaba fuertemente con la que él conocía por fotos de Lucius Malfoy. Albus se quedó quieto, admirando el perfil del hombre que se acercaba. Su porte y movimientos, exudaban la elegancia y fortaleza de la casa. Sus ojos brillaban, representando la ambición y la astucia. Todo en el gritaba poder. Y a Albus, como todo slytherin, le gustaba éste.

Draco Malfoy, repitió en su mente ese día, es perfecto. Cortés, pero sin emociones.

Observó con curiosidad, como los slytherins más pequeños se pusieron de pie frente a él y le dieron el pésame. Él correspondió a todos, algunos con el nombre de quien los dirigía. Por supuesto, le eran conocidos debido a sus padres, lo cual explicaba porque Scorpius se llevaba bien con una gran parte de slytherin y porqué su plan fracaso espantosamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su hijo, ambos rubios se saludaron con un asentamiento de cabeza y nadie juraría que ellos lamentaban la muerte de Astoria Malfoy. Pero Albus y los slytherins sabían que sí. Habían visto la mirada apagada de Scorpius. Albus incluso lo había visto mirar hacia la nada y dejar una lágrima caer.

-Míralo- cuchicheó Rose, junto con sus primos y su hermano James. Al parecer saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando Malfoy entró. -No parece importarle la muerte de su madre.

Todos los slytherins se tensaron y pudo notar el vacile en Scorpius, mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza. Albus apretó los puños enojado, ¿qué podía saber ella? Se creía tan inteligente como su madre.

-Y ahí esta su padre. ¿Ni siquiera lo va a saludar? No tiene corazón.

El mayor de los Malfoy la ignoró, el menor se quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

Pero Albus, hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer.

-¿Qué puedes saber tú de tener corazón, hija de sangresucia?-siseó- ¿Crees que por ser hija de la que dicen la más inteligente gryffindor, tú puedes venir a enseñarnos una lección?

El silencio se hizo presente. Especialmente el de los profesores que iban a llamarle la atención a Rose. Neville, profesor de Herbología, jadeó sorprendido por sus palabras.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, incluidos los Malfoy.

-Pero sí sabes que tú no eres tu madre, ¿no?- continuó su boca. – ¿Entonces por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso te insulte a ti? ¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que les duele o no a los demás? Sucia gryffindor sabelotodo. Deberías cerrar tu boca, todos la odian.

Los Weasley estaban en shock. James también.

Rose empezó a llorar y fue entonces que Hugo sacó su varita.

-Te vas a arrepentir por haberle dicho eso a mi hermana.

Albus también sacó la suya listo para pelear, pero ya había mostrado su lealtad. Había defendido a uno de ellos, a su príncipe, frente a todos. Los slytherin no dejarían que lo toquen.

Para su sorpresa y la de los Malfoy, Nott, Edwards y Zabini se pusieron delante de él y alzaron la varita. Los demás le imitaron.

Los profesores no sabían que hacer. Era un Potter defendiendo a un Malfoy. Oponiéndose a los suyos para apoyar a su casa. Era la casa de los slytherins, los descendientes del cuarteto plateado, los rivales del antiguo trio dorado defendiendo a Albus.

-¡Señor Potter!- exclamó McGonagall – 20 puntos de slytherin por usar esa palabra- y 20 menos de Gryffindor por la insensibilidad hacia la muerte de la madre de un compañero. Ahora todos en la mesa. Bajen sus varitas ¡AHORA!

A regañadientes todos obedecieron. Miró a los Malfoy, que seguían mirándolo, y no pudo evitar sentirse examinado por Draco. Estaba seguro que se preguntaba porque siendo él un Potter había defendido a su hijo. No estaba listo para responder la razón cuando le preguntara, pero no lo necesitó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió seguido del rubio menor rumbo a la antigua mansión.

Dos días después del velorio de Astoria Malfoy había llegado una lechuza con un paquete en su casa. Lo abrió. Era un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente en una cadena.

La nota de la lechuza solo decía una cosa.

 _Gracias_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Malfoy._

Albus supo que había hecho una buena elección.

.

Dejando el pasado atrás, entró al cuarto sin sorprenderse de ver a Scorpius durmiendo en su cama. Supuso que debía decirle lo del pleito entre sus padres que había presenciado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que de no haber enojado a su padre, no hubiera sucedido. Suspiró mientras veía los restos de su túnica ocasionada por la pelea con un gryffindor rumbo a las mazmorras. Tendría que reemplazarla.

Además el castigo por el pleito con Hugo y la ofensa a Rose de limpiar los pisos al modo muggle por dos semanas le habían desgastado otras dos. Ahora solo le quedaba una si no quería verse burlado el resto del ciclo. Suspiró. Tendría que pedir permiso para ir por otras.

Miró a Scorpius, quien dormía tranquilo. El rubio le ayudaba en silencio todos los días a limpiar, no los pisos, por supuesto, (Albus suponía que no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado dado a que era rico, muy rico, y tenía elfos que lo hacían todo por él), pero si los calderos. Diariamente, durante su castigo, mientras Albus limpiaba, se preguntaba por qué le ayudaba, si después de todo él solo hizo lo correcto, callar a su prima. No le fue exactamente bien pero Scorpius no tenía la culpa de ello, y Albus sentía que se lo debía. Con el paso de los días supuso que lo que ambos hacían era distraerse y, cuando se dieron cuenta, estar en silencio, junto al otro era natural. Platicar también. Se volvieron amigos. Para evitar aún más problemas en casa de Albus lo disimulaban fuera de las mazmorras.

Después de todo, Albus había recibido el regaño del siglo cuando la chismosa de Rose lo había acusado. Su tía Hermione peleó con su madre Ginny, con Harry, y Ron le dijo que juntarse con ese tipo de escorias le estaba pegando lo serpiente y lo bastardo.

Su padre quiso saber su opinión y lo citó aparte. Todo iba bien hasta que 10 minutos llegó el tío Ron, y después su padre dijo que no había cometido un error al evitar ir a slytherin.

Un error.

Eso era Albus.

Aunque sabía que su padre no lo dijo con esa intención, pero no pudo evitar sentirse dolido. También que lo único que quería pedirle era que no usara esa palabra.

 _Sangresucia._

No sentía realmente lo que dijo. Solo quería que Rose se callara y se preguntó si eso sintió Malfoy cuando llamó asi a su tía. Que podía ser tan insoportable como Rose cuando quería. Su padre pudo ir a slytherin, pero no podía comprenderlo porque en el fondo no lo era. Tal como Scorpius pudo haber sido un Gryffindor, pero en el fondo no lo era tampoco.

A veces, solo a veces, envidiaba a Scorpius.

Envidiaba su vida.

Entonces Scorpius compartiría con Zabini, Nott, Edwards y él alguna historia chistosa, algo que su padre hubiera mandado o una idea que podía convertirse en travesura y él volvería a apreciarlo.

-¿Albus?-la voz llamándolo hizo que se alejara de sus pensamientos y lo miró.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa. Mañana iré a comprar más túnicas ¿Quieres ir?

Scorpius frunció el ceño entonces examinando sus túnicas y Albus supo que se había dado cuenta que la destrucción de la última se debía a un hechizo. Entonces haciendo su voz fría y los ojos que Albus reconocía como vengadores, negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo cosas que hacer

Albus rió.

Bueno, al menos sus túnicas iban a ser vengadas.

Deberían sentirse felices.

.

Albus había dicho que él odiaba a los Slytherins, pero Harry sabía que eso no era cierto. Él mismo se había enamorado de uno hace tiempo. Del Príncipe de las Serpientes.

En aquel tiempo Harry se lo negó fervientemente y Malfoy parecía perdido en su propio mundo, que intentó dejarlo pasar. Hasta que, un día finalmente se armó de valor y fue a decírselo. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Excepto que no lo hizo, porque ese mismo día Astoria Greengrass parecía haber decidido lo mismo. Y confesándole su amor, Malfoy le dijo que no tenía cabeza en esos momentos para amar a alguien.

 _Tal como Harry_

Astoria le dijo que podía esperar, que por favor le diera la oportunidad. Pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza y le mostró lo que Harry más temía.

 _La marca oscura_

Quieto, solo reaccionó cuando la chica dijo que lo esperaría. Algo que Harry hubiera deseado hacer, pero sabía que no hubiera podido porque se suponía que iba a morir.

Y devastado, escuchó la pequeña promesa de Malfoy de amarla si sobrevivía.

Y sobrevivió. Y cumplió su promesa.

Apenas la guerra terminó se hizo novio de Astoria Malfoy, y luego se casó con ella.

Miró su oficina, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera propuesto huir con él. Si le hubiera dicho, si hubiera tomado su mano. Si el otro hubiese hecho esa promesa a él. Si lo hubiera podido proteger de todo.

Tal vez no tendría esta oficina.

Pero quizá hubiera sido más feliz.

A veces, cuando Harry se preguntaba eso, recordaba que si lo hubiera hecho no tendría a Lily, Albus y James. Aun si el de en medio lo odiara tratando de ocultar lo muy resentido que estaba con él por dejarlo solo...

Pudo comprender porque defendió a Scorpius. Él mismo había insultado a Malfoy cuando se metía con su madre muerta, y que fuese Rose precisamente quien se metiera con Scorpius por lo mismo estaba mal.

Simplemente mal.

Y que Albus usara esa palabra también. Eso fue lo que hizo explotar todo. Así que se desquitó con la única persona a la que le había oído decir esa palabra.

Malfoy.

Y le había echado en cara salvarlo; cuando siempre supo que lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de él. Que lo único que aún mantenía en su contra era lo mucho que le había dolido que aceptara a Astoria.

Pero obtuvo su castigo, ¿no? Malfoy, la persona que quería, le dijo que debió haberlo dejado morir también.

Simplemente dolió.

Aunque, Malfoy había estado en todo su derecho. Su esposa acababa de morir y además que no era culpable de que Albus hubiese usado esas palabras. Es decir, Albus ya era lo bastante mayor para saber el significado de lo que decía. Merlín, el rubio ni tenía contacto con Albus, ¿cierto? Según Albus, en el comedor fue la primera vez que lo vio. Y según Neville, Albus ni siquiera congeniaba con Scorpius.

Suspiró.

No debería haberse comportado así.

-Señor Potter, la profesora McGonagall dice que su hijo esta con Madam Malkin y no puede atender su llamada-le indicó su secretaria y Harry suspiró y se puso su túnica de Jefe de Aurores.

-Está bien. Voy a salir.- Avisó. Iría a Madam Malkin e intentaría arreglar las cosas con Albus.

.

Que lo que había pasado apareciera en el diario, no le sorprendió a Draco. Así como tampoco que todos le miraran camino a la tienda de túnicas. Era cierto que odiaba que cuchichearan a sus espaldas pero se sentía bien de haberle gritado al todo poderoso Potter y seguir vivo y libre en su intento.

Tarareó una canción en su mente, de tan buen humor, que se dirigió al Callejón con el fin de recoger sus túnicas. Se paseó entre la gente, pasó la puerta del local y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Parado sobre un banco, y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, estaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro todo revuelto.

Potter.

Fue como volver a los 11 años y estuviera frente al chico que más tarde se volvería el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Sorprendido, Draco reaccionó y se recordó a si mismo que estar frente al gryffindor, a esa edad, era imposible sin un giratiempos.

-Potter, Albus- dijo el reconociéndolo.

Albus miró a Draco y supo que debía estar recordando cuando conoció a su padre en aquel mismo lugar, en la misma situación. Entonces, sonrío preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si su padre hubiera tomado la mano del hombre aquel día.

Bueno era obvio que él no habría nacido.

-¿Viene por sus túnicas? Lamento mucho lo de mi padre ayer, señor Malfoy- dijo con respeto- lo hice enojar y él se desquitó con usted.

Draco lo miró fijamente y Albus tragó saliva. Probablemente le iba a gritar. No sucedió. Él lo miró suavemente y le habló con una voz tranquila.

-Nunca te agradecí por lo de Scorpius, Potter. Tu familia debe odiarte.

Albus sonrío melancólicamente.

-Papá no lo hacía, hasta ayer.

Draco no supo que responder, Potter nunca había sido su fuerte. Pero lo que sí sabia, era que Albus se había cargado a los Weasley sobre él, probablemente en un pleito descomunal por lo que le dijo a Rose Weasley. Observando su mirada ligeramente deprimida, Draco recordó a Scorpius. Lo muy acabado que se veía cuando se había presentando frente a él y el cambio que tuvo cuando el moreno le había defendido. Recordó a Potter, y lo muy débil y perdido que se veía cuando Diggory había muerto. No pudo evitarlo. Se agachó frente a él y mirando su aspecto desaliñado, tomó con sus manos el nudo de la corbata de Albus y lo desamarró, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Tu nudo es un asco.

Albus miró su corbata y se sorprendió cuando el rubio se agachó frente a él y empezó a anudarlo nuevamente. Lo había visto hacerlo para Scorpius antes de subir al tren los dos inicios de año de Hogwarts y, contra su voluntad, sonrió. Su padre no le tomaba mucha importancia a esos detalles, y a su madre no le interesaba qué tan bien podría lucir su uniforme. Se imaginó a sí mismo, en el lugar de Scorpius y le envidió un poco. No es que no le agradara su padre, pero tener al señor Malfoy tampoco estaría mal.

-Gracias.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo como pagarte lo de Scorpius, Albus- dijo- Por momentos creía que se derrumbaría y entonces lo defendiste. Pude ver el asombro en él y definitivamente sé que yo lo sentí. Y ahora casi está volviendo a ser el mismo. No tengo como pagártelo. Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos bien, supongo que lo sabes. Que lo defendieras fue todo un gesto.

-Era lo correcto.

Draco rio.

-No, no lo era. Lo correcto es intransigente, depende de quien lo vea. Para tu familia lo correcto era defender a Rose.

-Ella fue grosera.

Draco le golpeo su nudo como autorizándolo.

-Yo fui grosero con su madre.

Albus frunció el ceño.

\- Lo sé

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos tienes aprecio?

Albus se quedó congelado.

-Yo no…

-Ningún Potter ha considerado amistad con los Malfoy, Albus. Defendernos es sin duda la tragedia del Mundo Mágico. Además, Scorpius me ha escrito y sé que eres su amigo. Y no olvides lo más importante-dijo guiñándole un ojo –soy un Slytherin.

 _Es bueno que entre slytherins nos conozcamos._

Albus se sonrojó y murmuró algo.

-¿Qué?

\- Scorpius me agrada. Usted me agrada.

Draco abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. Entonces, separándose lo suficiente para el siguiente gesto que haría, extendió su mano hacia el más joven.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Líder de la Honorable y Noble Casa de los Malfoy.

A pesar de su sorpresa, para diversión de Draco, Albus se apuró y tomó rápidamente la mano ofrecida en la suya y casi gritó sus siguientes palabras.

-Soy Albus Potter, señor Malfoy. Es un placer conocerlo.

Ante la sonrisa del más joven, Draco le recordó la de su padre de pequeño, cuando acompañaba a sus dos amigos. Sincera, cariñosa. No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido así con su padre. Las manos se entrelazaron y Madam Malkin miró sorprendida la escena mientras llegaba con las túnicas para Albus y volvía al almacén para darles privacidad.

 _Ese día, después de 13 años. Draco Malfoy le ofreció nuevamente la mano a un Potter._

 _Y él la tomó._


	2. Entre peleas y comprensiones

****Disclaimer:**** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Entre peleas y comprensiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Cuartel de Aurores nunca era un remanso de paz, pero Harry siempre había podido olvidar su situación familiar y sentimental cuando estaba en él. Hoy, sin embargo, rogarle a Merlín que le diera paciencia era una pérdida de tiempo; más cuando cada paso que daba era seguido por una delgada pelirroja que gritaba detrás de él sin darle descanso, y era vigilado por todos los aurores de dicho lugar.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga el respecto?- preguntó Harry a unos metros de entrar a su despacho, enojado de que Ginny lo siguiera hasta ahí, con todos los aurores presentes escuchando atentamente como le exigía que Albus se alejara de Malfoy. No solo eso, exigía que emitiera una orden de restricción hacia Draco Malfoy por acercarse a Albus. UNA ORDEN DE RESTRICCIÓN, como si Malfoy fuera un jodido psicópata o asesino. Si Malfoy fuera el problema de todo esto, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo, pero a su parecer Malfoy era incluso, la mejor opción del mundo para convivir con Albus. Habían pasado meses desde que había visto alguna expresión de felicidad en Albus, pero Malfoy solo había extendido su mano, y su hijo había sonreído como si el cielo fuera iluminarse.

Eso decía mucho de ellos como padres, pero ¿Ginny podía ver eso? No. Ella solo quería darle el últimatum a Malfoy para acabar con él finalmente.

Suspiró. Que Albus le diera la mano a Draco Malfoy, en una repetición de la escena en la que él fue protagonista algún día, y fuera visto por un reportero del profeta que cruzaba por ahí casualmente, fue solo el inicio de la catástrofe en la casa de los Weasleys. Ese día no se habían enterado, pero al día siguiente El Profeta había sacado un tomo especial de Harry, la guerra, los Malfoy, los Weasley, etc, imposible de no ver; y las visitas llegaron una a una con Harry para mostrarle una investigación acerca de cómo Albus y Scorpius habían pasado de ser enemigos a amigos sin su conocimiento; y Merlín solo sabía cómo lo habían hecho, alguien había logrado captar una imagen de Albus y Scorpius riendo en su habitación, junto con otro dos chicos. Harry aun sonreía al recordarla, pero al parecer era el único.

El mundo parecía haber enloquecido en un debate de porqué no debería dejar a Albus congeniar con ellos, o como ellos lo habían hechizado para que se amistaran. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era la Madriguera. Nadie se callaba. Molly insistía que los Malfoys eran una mala influencia en la vida del menor, pegándole palabras impropias a Albus y agriándole su carácter. Arthur, que lo mejor por el bien de todos sería alejarlo de ellos para que no lo relacionen con cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él, como los mortífagos. No sea en una de esas que le ataquen a él, decía. George decía que Albus se había vuelto la vergüenza de su familia y debió seguir jodiéndole la vida al menor de los rubios, que era lo único que podía hacer para redimirse. Ron, después de lo que le había dicho a su hija, que Albus se había vuelto igual a ellos, todo un bastardo.

Y si, la actitud de Albus había dejado mucho por desear respecto a sus primos y su hermano, pero hasta entonces todo era soportable. Siempre y cuando se tragara los insultos a punto de salir de su boca acerca de lo que deberían mejorar ellos también. Por ejemplo Hermione, que bien pudo enseñarle a su hija a no ser tan cizañosa. O Molly que había tenido un hijo que también les había dado la espalda durante un tiempo, y los había insultado diciéndoles pobres e idiotas, solo por un gran puesto.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando Ginny descubrió la foto donde Draco Malfoy le ataba, con esa mirada que dan los padres a los niños pequeños, la corbata a Albus. Y luego estaba la foto donde Harry sonreía mirando la escena.

Tirando su cabello hacia atrás con la mano, siguió su camino, consciente de que Ginny seguía caminando tras él. Joder, si Harry podía jurar que había orgullo en su mirada, dirigida a ambos, y hasta anhelo. Tenía una maldita suerte de no haber sido captado justo cuando le ataban la corbata a Albus, porque Harry podía jurar que había tenido la cara de enamorado más babosa que un mago podría poner jamás.

Sí, si hubiera podido tener una familia con Draco, Harry estaba seguro de que hubiera sido así.

-Quiero que le llames y le digas que se aleje de él. – exigió nuevamente Ginny, pero la ignoró, maldiciendo al estúpido sombrero que le había hecho caso y lo había enviado a Gryffindor. _-¿_ Me escuchas Harry? ¡Quiero que se lo digas pero YA!

Una terrible decisión, porque ahora estaba aquí, casado, con tres hijos, de los cuales dos no le hablaban y una no dejaba de llorar.

-Deja de ignorarme y escúchame. Por ningún motivo pienso dejar que esa escoria de Malfoy se acerque a Albus para malifluenciarlo y volverlo como él, ¿me oíste? No me importa que tengas que hacer, vas a emitir esa orden.

¡Ya!

Merlín, ESTO iba a enloquecer.

Harry paró en seco, completamente harto de los gritos en casa y ahora en el trabajo, y la miró.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no. Estoy orgulloso de que Albus no sea tan estúpido de dejar que los demás influenciaran sus decisiones. -Cómo él.- Estoy orgulloso de que defienda a su amigo. Incluso estoy orgulloso de la manera en que Malfoy había tratado a Albus, dado la historia de ambos.

Ginny abrió la boca ligeramente, pero Harry no se inmutó. Cuando algo estaba mal lo estaba, punto final. Y cuando algo estaba bien, de igual manera. Esos dos estarían acabando la rivalidad entre las familias, si los Weasleys no fueran tan tozudos. Harry podría ahora mismo agarrarlos con sus manos y agitarlos hasta que comprendieran, de lo furioso que estaba.

Pero no, porque una vez más Harry se recordó que esta era la madre de sus hijos. Los otros sus suegros y el pelirrojo agresivo y malhablado su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué carajos no fue un maldito slytherin?

Ah si, porque Malfoy era el malo-agregue aquí el sarcasmo.

-Así que no. No voy a hacer nada. Si quieres hacer algo hazlo tú-continuó.-Pero no porque tú y yo no tengamos una relación amable con los Malfoy vamos a impedírselo a Albus. Él es un slytherin, ¿oíste bien? Por mucho que dejes de hablarle en casa, por mucho que James no lo trate en la escuela o que los Weasley le separen disimuladamente de ellos, no va a dejar de serlo; y si quiere hacer amistad con los jodidos slytherins te jodes y te lo tragas, porque al menos ellos si lo tratan como una jodida persona y no como un jodido enemigo. Durante todas las vacaciones Ginny, cada día, no faltó el Weasley que lo mirara con desprecio o pena. Especialmente tú, que eres su madre y ves en tu propio hijo a una especie de prospecto a mortífago - gritó sin importarle que todos los aurores estuvieran viendo. – La guerra ya terminó; supéralo y deja de joderle la vida a los que sobrevivieron. Son humanos también y la mayoría de ellos tenía nuestra edad. ¿Te recuerdo que tú quisiste matarme con el diario? Fue Lucius Malfoy quien te manipuló, pero no deja de ser que fuiste tú la que pintó con sangre en las paredes, tú fuiste quien abrió la Cámara. ¡Tú dejaste salir esa maldita cosa!

-¡Esto no se trata de mí!-exclamó sabiendo que ahora todos sabían un lado de la historia que antes desconocían.

-¿Entonces de quien? ¿De Percy, que traicionó a tu familia por un maldito puesto en el ministerio? ¿De Marrieta delató a todo el ED para que no despidieran a su madre? ¿O esto es solo acerca de Draco Malfoy, cuyos padres estaban amenazados por Voldemort? -Ginny gruñó- Claro, todo esto es por él. Nunca de ti, nunca de nadie que no sea slytherin. Pero piénsalo por un momento, imagina lo que otros podrían hacer por la vida de sus padres y amigos. Si tus padres hubieran sido los mortífagos tú estarías de su lado porque es tu maldita familia. Que tuvieras la suerte que otros deseaban no te da derecho a regodearte en su cara. Durante todo este tiempo, Ginny, he tratado de no enfrentar directamente tu actitud y hacer pequeños comentarios con la esperanza que pararas, pero creo que es suficiente. Debes dejar de ser la estudiante gryffindor y transformarte en lo que eres, una madre. Tú hijo es un Slytherin, supéralo. No eres tú la que está estudiando, es él. Y a él le agrada ser un Slytherin, deberías estar feliz por él y no él ser infeliz por ti.

Ginny retrocedió ofendida y enrojeció.

-Por supuesto que no ibas a hacer nada. Después de todo te importó un carajo que Fred muriera en batalla o que Bill fuera marcado por un lobo, pero si te detuviste a salvar a Malfoy ¿no? Por supuesto, ¿cómo no me lo imaginé? Siempre persiguiéndolo, poniendo de excusas que estaba tramando algo. Incluso declaraste a su favor. Estoy segura que lo único que querías era llevártelo a la cama.

Harry la miró fríamente. No había sido su culpa lo que le había pasado ni a Fred ni a Billy.

Extrañaba a Fred. Cada navidad, al mirar a George recordaba las navidades pasadas donde este reía y paseaba con su reflejo platicando y haciendo bromas. Que Ginny lo acusara de no haber podido salvarlo era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, y dolió. Echárselo a Harry en la cara era no solo una injusticia, sino también era ofensivo.

Estaba seguro por la cara de Hermione que se notó. Incluso Ron se mantuvo serio. Pero no podía negarle a Ginny que había preferido sacar a Draco del fuego. La sola idea de dejarlo morir le había provocado a Harry un dolor insoportable, imposible de superar. Malfoy solo había sido como él. Solo había seguido las órdenes de los más poderosos. También había tenido miedo de morir.

No podía salvar a todos, maldita sea. Era humano. Tan humano como todos y eso era algo que los demás no comprendían. No querían comprender. Ellos solo lo habían visto a un maldito héroe que tiene que resolverle a todo el mundo sus problemas. Y ahora tristemente se daba cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que lo negara, Ginny también lo hacía.

-No voy a decirte nada más, así que escúchame con atención –dijo con voz neutra, escuchando los susurros a su alrededor, entre ellas las de su amigo pelirrojo y su esposa.-Haz lo que te dé la regalada gana, pero Albus VA a quedarse en Hogwarts, VA a seguir siendo un slytherin y VA a seguir siendo amigo de los Malfoy, porque así lo decido yo. Ahora, o te retiras del Cuartel de Aurores, o te mando a sacar. Y se los advierto de una jodida vez a todos-dijo mirando alrededor- si alguno le procesa una sola orden de restricción, demanda o queja a Ginevra (dijo omitiendo el Potter) o me menciona algo acerca de lo equivocado que estoy, de lo mucho que mi esposa tiene razón, o de lo incorrecto que es entablar amistad con los Malfoy… no solo lo voy a Cruciar, sino que también va a ser despedido sin paga alguna y si quiere conseguir trabajo tendrá que salir de Inglaterra porque voy a hacer tan imposible que consigan algún trabajo que se arrepentirán de haber nacido. ¿Entendieron?

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos ante la idea del Jefe de Aurores sacando a su propia esposa del lugar. Y tras la amenaza de lo que les pasaría a ellos si se inmiscuían, volvieron a sus labores. Ginny, humillada y derrotada, alzó la cara en un gesto altanero y se marchó tirándole el periódico que tenía en la mano hacia su cabeza, y gritándole que lo odiaba. Pues bien, eso era perfecto, él también la odiaba. A ella y a su familia.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirándolo. Ellos también se podían ir a la mierda.

-¿No hablé claro, aurores? ¿O necesitan que les de vacaciones sin paga?-Exclamó tan fuerte que ellos no lo dudaron y volvieron también a lo suyo.

Solo entonces, Harry entró a su Oficina de Jefe de Aurores y, sentándose en el sofá, cerró los ojos.

Ahora Albus tenía compañía en el odiado sillón de los Weasleys.

Bien, que bueno. Así podría decirle lo horribles que eran los Weasley, y su acompañante no se quejaría de ello.

.

-Así que-empezó Jennifer abrazando a Scorpius por detrás.

-Asi qué-repitió Scorpius, mientras se dejaba abrazar. La chica rió y se separó.

– ¿Somos amigos de Potter? ¿Oficialmente? – preguntó sentándose frente a él. Estaban en la biblioteca y Albus no estaba cerca de ahí, cosa rara últimamente porque ellos habían pasado de molestarse mutuamente, a bromear juntos. Aunque bueno, después de lo que pasó en la mesa del Gran Comedor, a ningún slytherin le extrañaba.

\- Creí que les agradaba también-comentó Scorpius mirando con cautela a su amiga y ella se alzó de hombros.

-Me es…agradable ahora que no está molestando-respondió- Y si, creo que es como nuestro amigo, pasa mucho tiempo contigo ahora, después de todo. Mi duda es, qué tipo de amigo es, ¿Cómo de la familia?-preguntó-¿O del tipo amigo slytherin?

Scorpius se alzó de hombros, viendo como se arreglaba su peinado.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Hemos estado hablando-exclamó Jennifer arrebatándole el libro y hojeándolo- y no me mires así, Scorp, no hemos discutido la gran cosa. Solo nos preguntábamos que tanto nivel de confianza debemos tenerle. Qué temas debemos hablar y cuales no.

-¿Por qué no lo dices?

-Bien ¿Qué tal el infierno de los Gryffindors?

El rubio tragó saliva.

-Sigue siendo tan terrible como siempre.

Ella asintió.

-Pero no diremos nada frente a Albus de él.

Parandose Jenni le sonrió.

-Deberías decírselo Scorp, si va a pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros, tarde o temprano nos escuchará. Además, cuidar lo que digo está matando mis nervios.

Y se marchó. Scorpius alzó la ceja, ¿pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros?

No pasó mucho después para que otros pasos se escucharan.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo-exclamó a la nada, seguro que la chica había vuelto para recalcar algo. El siguiente gruñido lo desconcertó.

-Odio a Albus.

Alzando la mirada, el Príncipe de Slytherin miró a su amigo.

-¿De verdad, por qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa- Ayer parecías amarlo cuando pusieron ese camino de arañas para Weasley.

-Oh, esa fue buena, ¿Cierto? Pero mira esto-se quejó sacando el periódico.

-Es el Profeta.

-¡Exacto! Pero eso no importa, mira el contenido de la página 20.

El rubio suspiró y siguió el consejo. Para su sorpresa, su padre estaba atándole la corbata a Albus.

-¡Si! ¿Lo ves?—lloriqueó Zabini. –Ya no soy especial, ya no me ata la corbata solo a mí.

-En realidad me la ataba solo a mi primero, porque soy su hijo. Tú te anexaste-declaró.

-Detalles, detalles. Yo soy como el hijo del que está enamorado.

-Mi padre no está enamorado de ti.

-Claro que si.

-Claro que no, solo quería que dejaras de confesarle tu amor y logró callarte sin gritar o ser grosero.

-Claro que si, lo hizo porque me ama, pero ahora me está cambiando por Al.

Quizá solo es otro hijo, quiso bromear Scorpius, pero no se sintió bien. Tampoco quería creer que a él le gustaba Al, eso era absurdo. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que en realidad no quería compartir a su padre con nadie. Examinó la foto con cautela y observó el gran puchero de Damian.

-De acuerdo, iré a preguntar.

Fue recompensado con una gran sonrisa.

.

-¿Entonces?- murmuró Scorpius entrando a la habitación de Albus, quien estaba escuchando música en su reproductor mágico mientras estaba tirado en la cama. Se sentó a la orilla y le quitó a Albus los audífonos haciendo que abriera los ojos y le escuchara.

Albus examinó la mirada de Scorpius, sabiendo que no estaba enojado. Más bien parecía curioso

-¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – expresó el ojigris con un tono cauteloso y mostrándole la foto en el periódico.

-Tu padre estaba agradeciéndome lo del gran comedor- dijo tranquilamente Albus- cuando mencioné a mi padre cambió sigilosamente de tema poniendo atención a mi corbata.

-Ya…- respondió Scorpius sonriendo ligeramente. No quería admitirlo pero estaba aliviado.-Siempre hace eso cuando alguien quiere hablar de un tema que no le parece apropiado. Por un momento temí que te gustase mi padre o viceversa. Créeme, no es que me caigas mal, pero no pretendo que mi padrastro tenga mi edad, si me comprendes.

-¿Qué?- respondió sentándose en la cama- Scorpius, ¡Tiene la edad de mi propio padre!

-Por eso mismo, tu padre y mi padre se aman en secreto-dijo con una mirada tan seria que si Albus dudaba de si estaba jugando- y quizás quieran usarnos a nosotros, sus clones jóvenes, para cumplir sus fantasías. –Abrió los ojos con espanto-A ti específicamente que dejas que te acomoden el nudo de la corbata personas que acabas de conocer –dijo exagerando su gesto de miedo.

Albus rió.

-Pendejo. Es tu padre ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Scorpius hizo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te la creíste por un momento ¿no? – Rió Scorpius saltando de la cama.- Apuesto que cuando papá venga no podrás evitar ver su hermoso cabello rubio o sus ojos grises que pueden ser tan NO expresivos, y su delgado cuerpo que…

Albus se sujetó la cabeza.

-Basta, Basta. No quiero escuchar esto. Soy heterosexual, muy heterosexual- dijo.

-muchos envidian, y su sedosa voz que…

-¡Ya! Scorpius si sigues así que enamoraré de ti, que serás así en el futuro y por ahora eres igual de joven que yo- Scorpius borró su sonrisa y empezó a retroceder, Albus vió su oportunidad y empezó a caminar hacia él mientras sonreía malévolamente- Que tendrás su sedosa voz, y un cabello rubio que podré apretar cuando te bese mientras me miras con esos ojos grises que …

-Ahhh, aléjate de mí Albus- gritó Scorpius y Albus rió a carcajadas.

-Ahora quién pierde-rió- ¿En serio, utilizarnos a nosotros?

-Tu padre no es precisamente feo- dijo Scorpius alzándose de hombros- es el héroe del mundo mágico. Y tiene un buen cuerpo, se nota. Incluso debajo de todo ese uniforme los musculos de sus brazos son notorios. - Scorpius hizo una sonrisa malvada cuando vio la cara de su amigo- Me pregunto si...

-No, no. Para el carro ahí. No me hablarás de lo atractivo que te resulta mi padre, Malfoy desvergonzado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu padre? Apuesto que él no era así.

La sonrisa de Scorpius se volvió sincera.

-No, no lo era. Era mucho más amistoso y solidario en las mazmorras, pero supermalísimo y molestoso afuera. Mamá siempre decía que saqué solo lo malo de él. Papá solo se reía y decía que divertiría muchísimo y mira, lo he hecho- expresó alegremente.

Albus sonrió.

-Con todo eso de que se portan igual de fríos en público, uno jamás podría pensar lo muy ocurrente que eres.

-Oh eso es protocolo Malfoy, pasa de generación en generación y ahora que sabes el secreto tendré que matarte.

Albus le sacó la lengua.

-Tú por tu parte no te pareces mucho a tu padre, Albus. Solo eres físicamente igual a él.

-¿En serio? – Dijo moviendo su flequillo- Papá siempre dijo que yo era lo que él siempre quiso ser.

-¿Él pudo ser un slytherin, cierto?

Albus asintió

-¿Y por qué no lo fue?

-Porque sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort y se enteró que era un slytherin.

-Lo cual era cierto- susurró Scorpius. Albus asintió.

-También porque el tío Ron le dijo que los slytherins eran malos y puros hijos de mortífagos. También, bueno, por lo de tu padre…

Scorpius miró a otro lado incómodamente.

-¿Que hay con mi padre?

-Solo sé que dijo algo acerca de estar del lado de las personas correctas.

-Oh, eso. – dijo Scorpius riendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Albus acomodándose mejor.

-Papá me habló de eso una vez mientras trabajaba. La famosa gente correcta era la tía Pansy, y los tíos Blaise, Theo, Greg y en paz descanse Vincent. Tú sabes, dinero, travesuras, amistad, chocolates gratis, regalos carísimos…

-¿Qué? ¿No se refería a lo del nivel de pureza en la sangre?

-Bueno, puede que también haya un poco de eso por ahí. Pero en realidad era más por los Weasley. Nuestras familias no se llevan muy bien, ¿sabes? Papá dicen que cuando era pequeño siempre entraban a la mansión para revisiones sorpresas, pero que eran tan desagradables con mis abuelos. Era natural que papá les tome adversión.

Albus lo miró como si pensase profundamente en el tema, tratando de comprender.

-¿Y por llevarse con los Weasley molestó a mi padre por 6 años?

-5- dijo seriamente Scorpius mientras se levantaba-Y tú me empezaste a molestar a mí. Scorpius Malfoy de a gratis, menso- dijo tirándole la almohada.- Además él empezó. Se burló de su nombre y esa, mi querido amigo Albus, es una ofensa grandísima.

-Porque significa dragón- dijo suavemente y luego rio- es un poco chistoso si ves su traducción literal.

-El mío significa escorpión. – Dijo el rubio y le señaló con la varita- Y dejame decirte que todo Black que se respete posee el nombre de una constelación. ¿Te burlas de nuestros nombres? ¿Te crucio ya?

Albus arrugó la nariz.

-No gracias. Estoy seguro que tú sí sabes cruciar gente.

-Lo normal- dijo Scorpius acostándose en la cama- ya sabes uno tiene que saber defenderse cuando estás en el…-Infierno de los gryffindors, casi se le escapó y, dandose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, Scorpius calló.

Entre amigos, desde pequeños esa frase era común y se refería a las burlas, ataques y ofensas que eran destinadas a sus padres y conocidos, desde antes de nacer, como resultado de que la mayoría de los que pelearon para vencer a Voldemort fueron gryffindors siguiendo a Potter. Por ende, losa puestos políticos importantes fueron ocupados por estos y ocasionaron reglas indiscriminadas en busca de "justicia". Hermione Weasley, por ejemplo, en su gran y absoluta sabiduría había declarado que debían crearse orfanatos particulares para los huérfanos, hijos de mortífagos; ¿Quién los iba a adoptar ahí? Si era obvio quienes eran. También estaba la eliminación de puestos importantes y poderosos para los marcados en el Ministerio y sus familias. Las revisiones sin posibilidad de negación para los que estuvieron en el lado oscuro, la confiscación de bienes heredados por sangre y los niños de 15 años en Azkaban, si se les encontraba participando en actividades oscuras.

Cambiamos una tiranía por otra, solía decir su madre.

Puede que, para Albus, las razones de sus padres para con los Weasley fueren un tanto simples, pero Scorpius recordaba perfectamente que en una ocasión, solo por joder, los aurores había despertado a todos en la Mansión para hacer una "revisión" profunda por el secuestro de una niña que resultó haberse fugado con su novio.

No recordaba haber visto al padre de Albus, pero eso no quería decir nada. Recordaba haberse levantado con miedo por los sonidos de un hombre caminando por su habitación tirando sus cosas, los gritos de sus padres exigiéndoles que no tenía derecho de entrar al cuarto de Scorpius así como así y despertarlo asustado.

Recordaba al hombre el pelirrojo, que luego sabría que era un Weasley, diciéndoles que más daba si se asustaba. Era hijo de mortífagos y slytherins, por descendencia, un llorón y cobarde.

La mirada entre odio y vergüenza de su padre.

Las lágrimas de su madre.

Scorpius debía admitir que durante un largo tiempo él odió a Potter y toda su seguidilla por hacerle pasar a su familia por todo ese dolor y humillación, hasta que un día tuvo una larga plática con su padre. Eso más que mitigar el odio, lo hizo entristecerse. Su padre le debía la vida a Potter y su libertad, si Scorpius hacia algo contra él, dañaría el honor de su padre. Sin embargo no evitaba que Potter y compañía no le agradaran. Él mismo detestaba a Albus al principio. Por ser el hijo del héroe mientras a ellos los veían como molestias. Por vivir una vida sin las preocupaciones diarias que ellos tenían. Y cuando empezó a vencerlo en todo, Scorpius le odió tanto que escribió de él a su padre. Cuando llegó la respuesta, Scorpius no supo que pensar. Decidió simplemente ignorarle, hasta que lo defendió frente a todos y comprendió lo que su padre había dicho acerca de que Potter solo había luchado por la justicia del mundo mágico, y que, cómo él mismo, solo había tratado de sobrevivir. Al igual que Albus, al igual que Scorpius. Aferrándose a lo que sea que los mantuviera cuerdos.

 _-Potter no es el culpable,_ solía decir su padre. _Solo nos liberó. El resto fueron daños colaterales. En la guerra siempre hay perdedores Scorpius, en este caso fuimos nosotros._

Alejando sus recuerdos de esa mañana. Scorpius miró a Albus y recordó la razón de sus divagaciones. El infierno de los gryffindors, ¿Quién había inventado esa frase?

Él solo sabía que había vivido con ella siempre. En una reunión familiar y entre amigos era tan normal escucharla como platicar de quidditch. En un segundo podías hablar de pociones o hechizos y al siguiente quejarte del trato que los aurores o vendedores te ofrecían. La frase vivía con ellos.

Era su vida.

Para ellos era tan común usarla que ahora solían estar alertas todas las veces que Albus estaba para no ofenderlo. Los slytherins que al principio se habían llevado con Albus no eran parte de los hijos de los mortífagos y por eso no la usaban, pero el resto que habían estado evitando a Albus como la peste, por ser hijo del héroe, y decidieron darle una oportunidad luego, se la estaban tragando con mucho esfuerzo.

Jennifer, Damián y Alexander que eran los que más las decían estaban encontrando difícil no decirla en una plática común y Scorpius a veces se escapaba a platicar con ellos cuando Albus estaba platicando con alguien más, para que no la escuche. Pero Scorpius sabía que no podrían hacerlo siempre, un día sin pensarlo se les escaparía. Y no sabían cómo reaccionaría Albus, pues era una ofensa directa a su familia.

Y aquí estaba él, haciendo amistad con el hijo del hombre que, sin quererlo, los condenó a todos ellos.

Todos sus tíos habían reaccionado negativamente ante la amistad de ellos con Albus. El tío Blaise llegó a Inglaterra solo para hablar con Damián del tema. Alexander tuvo una extensa carta que estaba seguro duró horas en ser escritas y horas en leerse; pero la que se la pasó peor fue Jennifer, quién despertó con un vociferador en la ventana de su cuarto y que gracias a un hechizo silenciador, los demás no lograron escuchar. Sin embargo, Scorpius, Alexander y Damián pasaron 3 horas consolándola.

Una carta a su padre, resolvió el problema. No supo nunca que había hecho pero a la mañana siguiente Pansy Parkinson había llegado a Hogwarts solo para pedir disculpas.

Solo entonces, se preguntó porque su padre aún no le había exigido que se separase de él, tal como su abuela materna había hecho la semana pasada y los padres de sus amigos habían hecho.

Aunque consideraba a Albus su amigo, Scorpius sabía que pertenecía a un mundo distinto al de ellos fuera de las mazmorras; porque él era el hijo del héroe y el resto los hijos de los mortífagos. Que él cayera en Slytherin había sido solo un desafortunado accidente. Esas cosas pasaban, él seguía siendo un Potter. Si Scorpius hubiera decido ser un gryffindor solo sería objeto de discriminaciones, burlas y desprecios.

En momentos así, se preguntaba porque aceptó ser su amigo y si debía volver a darle la espalda. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que Albus estaba en problemas en casa por ser amigo suyo, y no se sentía lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle un lado. Él le había apoyado, y su honor le instaba a devolverle el favor.

Un Malfoy siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Además ¿No estaba Albus también sufriendo las consecuencias de la guerra? ¿Por qué siendo hijo del héroe, Scorpius creía que estaba en el lado perdedor?

\- Mei te mando esta carta -dijo levantándose y dándosela.- Debo irme- señaló. No es que no estuviera sintiéndose bien de estar con él pero en este momento, Scorpius quería un poco de soledad.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó Albus- ¿Estás bien?- su mirada se dirigió hacia la parte de la túnica que Scorpius estaba apretando. Llevaba minutos mirándolo y por sus ojos podía ver que estaba pensando cosas no muy agradables.

Seguramente relacionadas con sus respectivos padres.

-Si- dijo sonriendo pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

-¿Porque no solo me lo dices?- preguntó Albus serio- sé que hay algo que no quieren decirme. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Scorpius solo apretó los labios y se retiró. En ese momento, Albus pensó que el rubio quizá sí era igual a su padre.

En estos momentos, Albus sabía que lo era.

.

Harry se frotó los ojos sintiendo el cansancio en ellos. Las semanas anteriores habían sido una completa locura entre las peleas con Ginny y los ataques a sangre muggles; que, si les preguntabas a todos, era una venganza de los marcados que se estaban revelando por el trato recibido. El principal sospechoso, por supuesto, era Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Gracias a Merlín, Malfoy había salido del país debido a negocios el mismo día de la foto del periodista, por lo que ni debía saber todo el alboroto que tanto Albus como él protagonizaron, ni podía ser partícipe del ataque en Hogsmade.

Tratando de separar a Malfoy de sus pensamientos, miró la carta que una lechuza había dejado frente a él.

Un acta de divorcio.

Ginny le estaba pidiendo la separación, por tercera vez; justo una semana antes de que los niños salieran de Hogwarts.

¿Había pasado un año más? Qué rápido, pensó revisando rápidamente los papeles frente a él. La primera vez que consideraron el divorcio, eran muy jóvenes y se habían peleado debido a las ganas de Harry de ser padre y a las de Ginny de viajar por el mundo. Al final, Harry había pedido perdón por algo que ni siquiera entendía del todo. La segunda vez incluso se hicieron los papeles y Harry los había firmado, pero al final Ginny había insistido en que lo mejor era continuar. Esta vez, Harry no estaba seguro de quién cedería o si alguien cedería.

Leyendo los términos de estos pergaminos, específicamente en la parte de repartición de bienes y tutorías, observó como, a diferencia de la segunda vez, él tenía la custodia completa de Albus y ella la de James; y Lily tendría custodia compartida hasta que un juez declarase lo contrario. Las propiedades también serían repartidas frente a éste. No se preocupó. Consciente de que había hecho a Ginny firmar una carta donde decía que todo lo que le pertenecía antes del matrimonio era de él, no se preocupó por la repartición de los bienes. Porque ahora gracias a ella misma, estaba totalmente en la calle. Vivían en Grimmauld Place, que era de Harry. Habían manejado una sola fortuna, la de Harry también, para vivir; debido a que ella no trabajaba. Y ella pedía el divorcio, por lo que no le correspondía más pensión de la que tenían derecho sus hijos. Hijo, porque solo tenía a James. Había preparado muchas cosas para este momento, no que deseara que llegara; porque a pesar que Harry podía ser un gryffindor, también podía ser un slytherin.

Y un Slytherin no se fía de nada ni de nadie que no sean ellos mismos y los otros slytherins.

Pensando que, después de tantas peleas quizá era lo ideal terminar esta farsa, sacó su pluma. Los niños ya estaban grandes. Además, Albus estaría en Slytherin otros 5 años y él no creía poder aguantar tanto discutiendo con todos los Weasley por ello. Si, no quería perder la tutela de James, pero James estaba obviamente del lado de todos Weasley y Albus del lado contrario, completamente solo. Podía acercarse a James aun sin la custodia cuando se le pasara el enojo, pero no podría dejar a su suerte o amistarse jamás con Albus si no tomaba un partido, el de él.

Tomó unos momentos para meditar. Si permanecía con Ginny, ¿Sería feliz? No. ¿Sus hijos serían felices?

Esto le llevó más tiempo, pero supo que tampoco. Lily se iba a su habitación a llorar luego de todos los gritos, James lo odiaba y no le dirigía la palabra, y Albus había dejado de comunicarse con todos ellos y sería totalmente infeliz en casa ahora que llegaban las vacaciones. Nuevamente. Harry no quería que se pasara las vacaciones nuevamente sólo, sintiendo el desprecio de lo que él llamaba familia. Como si desperdiciara aire cuando respiraba. Como él en su infancia.

Como siempre que se trataba de algo que Harry consideraba importante, se tomó el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. No siempre sus decisiones le salían bien. Había terminado siendo un gryffindor, casado con Ginny y lamentándose de no haber hecho lo que Astoria Greengrass hizo, pedirle su amor a Malfoy; pero también tenía sus aciertos. Había vencido a Voldemort, tenía hijos y era Jefe de su Departamento.

Hoy, sería uno de esos días.

Cuando peleaban, Ginny esperaba que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa y luego se movía conforme a ello, consciente de lo mucho que Harry deseaba conservar unida a su familia. La primera vez fue un chantaje, la segunda una mmanipulación y la tercera, un últimatum. Por ello, creía que podía por tercera vez influenciarlo con un divorcio. A él. Al jodido Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Sonrió con sarcasmo. Estaba harto de su vida y era hora de volverla a tener a su mando. Sacudió la cabeza y vio el reloj. Llevaba tres malditas horas viendo el papel. Bien, como sea.

Tomo la pluma y marcó con ella su firma en el papel, que ya contenía la firma de Ginny. Se sintió liberado de la unión de la magia.

Era raro.

Era raro, pero a la vez liberador.

El movimiento en sus llamas le hizo notar que Ginny se había dado cuenta que él había firmado los papeles, y por la furia en que las llamas se movían no había formado parte de sus planes. No respondió la llamada flú. La última vez, gracias a Hermione, se había dado cuenta que los papeles de divorcio eran falsos y le había reclamado al darse cuenta, así que seguramente la pelirroja quiso dramatizar y enviarle los verdaderos. Rió. Ahora mismo debería haberle llegado la orden de desalojar la casa sin poder llevarse nada más que su propia ropa y joyería. Nada más. Y Harry estaba siendo amable al dejarle llevárselas.

Dado que había perdido la custodia de James y éste estaba en la escuela junto con Albus, no se preocupó. Pero sí que se preocupó por Lily que estaba en la guardería del ministerio, dado que la pelirroja "no estaba de humor" para cuidar a su hija. Si iban a esperar un juez, Harry esperaría. Pero se aseguraría de esperar mientras él la tenía.

-Pinky- llamó y el elfo apareció frente a él.

-El amo Harry ha llamado a Pinky, señor- expresó.

-Ve con Lily y dile a los profesores que estará conmigo. Tráela aquí y no dejes que nadie se la lleve hasta que regrese. Ni siquiera Ginny.

-Como el amo Potter ordene- dijo retirándose.

Sonrió, hasta los elfos eran suyos.

Dirigiendo su mirada al periódico que desde hace días adornaba su escritorio, miró nuevamente la foto de Draco acomodando la corbata de Albus.

Si él pudiera tener una familia con Draco podría ser así, recordó haber pensado y corrigió ese pensamiento. Cuando él tuviera una familia con Draco Malfoy, sería así. Harry iba a lograr tenerle a su lado; era, después de todo, muy paciente cuando lo deseaba; pero, por el momento, tenía que resolver otras cosas. Se puso su capa de Jefe de Aurores y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Ministro. Era hora de empezar a cobrar deudas de vida, y qué bueno que él tenía bastantes a la mano.


	3. Entre extravíos y encuentros

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Entre extravíos y encuentros**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Perdón?- exclamó el hombre frente él, haciendo que rodara los ojos.- Me estás pidiendo ¿qué?

Kingsley alzó la mirada y enfrentó la verde esmeralda de Harry Potter en busca de algo que negara sus palabras anteriores, pero al no encontrarlo, se rindió ante lo que él mismo se negaba a creer.

Le estaba cobrando la deuda de vida.

Harry-héroe-Potter-le estaba cobrando una deuda de vida.

Esto sin duda era peor de lo que imaginaba. Cuando Harry había abierto la puerta de su despacho luciendo su imponente traje de Jefe de Aurores, Kingsley supo enseguida por su mirada que le traería malas noticias. Malas noticias significaban problemas, pero sin duda éste no era el tipo de problemas que él esperaba. Él esperaba un ataque, un incendio, robos masivos, la aparición de un mortífago, incluso se estaba preparando para recibir la noticia de una huída en Azkaban a manos de Parkinson, o algo así. No que le cobrara una deuda de vida que no había cobrado durante 3 años. El hombre frente a él hizo amago de su paciencia y le repetió lo que quería, despacio, como para que Kingsley pudiera procesarlo.

-Quiero que me des la custodia de Lily.

Lily. Lily Potter. La hija de Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

Joder.

Kingsley, como todo Ravenclaw, tenía la inteligencia y la sabiduría de su lado; y su inteligencia y gran sabiduría, le indicaban que Harry no estaba bromeando y había llegado a la conclusión de que ésta era la manera de que él cediera a lo que pedía y a su vez obtener lo él deseaba.

-¿Lo has discutido con Ginny?, creo que ambos podrían resolverlo –respondió con una leve sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlo.-No hay necesidad de llegar a estos extremos Harry-aconsejó, y la mirada del héroe del Mundo Mágico le mostró por primera vez insolencia; Kingsley supo que estaba llegando a su límite.

-¿Crees que no lo había pensado? Mira esto.

Harry le tiró unos papeles que sin duda eran actas de divorcio. Tenía la firma de ambos ex- contrayentes y afirmaba que cada uno se quedaba con un hijo y la menor tendría custodia compartida o la que dictaminara un juez. Pero la custodia compartida era solo una forma de decir que estaría con la madre y tendría permiso de ver a su padre por unos días cada semana. Haciendo uso de su gran paciencia, examinó los papeles frente a él. Harry dejó que lo haga, consciente de que aunque al principio pensó que era creación de Hermione, al examinarlo con más cuidado tenía una marca en la esquina superior izquierda que identificaba al creador del contrato como Terry Boot.

El jodido abogado de ambos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kingsley se dió cuenta de por qué el moreno quería su favor. Que el abogado de ambos se pusiera del lado de la madre, era ya por sí mismo, una gran desventaja. Más siendo éste el mejor abogado del área.

Ginny sin duda le había ganado la partida. Aún si la defensa de Harry fuera legal, Boot manipularía al juzgado acerca del peligro que podía tener la niña al convivir con él, el horario que laboraba y el riesgo de éste. También podría alegar que había dejado en la calle a su esposa sin piedad, y eso no sería muy bien visto para los miembros del juzgado. La única manera en que Harry podría asegurar por completa su victoria, sin cobrar deudas de vida, sería casarse y que alguien pudiese reclamar la custodia de la niña como propia. Pero el hombre no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Esto está hecho por tu propio abogado, Harry.-Dijo tratando de averiguar si Harry sabía lo que esto implicaba, cuando Harry enarcó una ceja con furia y ganas de asesinar a Boot, Kingsley supo que sí, si lo sabía, y sí, estaba a punto de asesinarlo a él con tal de desahogarse. -Esto es malo para tí.

-Lo sé- dijo resoplando.- ¿Entiendes ahora porque lo hago?

Kingsley asintió.

-Sin embargo, tendría que explicar porque te la estoy dando, Harry, y el pago de una deuda de vida no es una razón válida. Aun si viene de mí. Necesitas una razón válida que la incapacite como la mejor opción de custodia. No sé. Pruebas como el maltrato hacia sus hijos.

-No tengo más testigos que los Weasley, pero ellos mismo son el problema. Van a estar a su favor completamente. ¿Entiendes? Necesito testigos de que es mala madre, pero que no pertenezcan a la casa de los Weasley; y no los tengo porque fuera de casa Ginny es la maldita esposa perfecta. Hoy dijo que Lily que la dejara descansar de una buena vez y la trajo a la guardería del Ministerio donde dijo amablemente que estaba mareada y cansada; ¿y sabes qué hizo? Fue a un jodido spa todo el día, cuando ayer ya se la había pasado de compras y el día anterior con sus amigas del periodico. –Inquirió Harry con ira-Así que necesito que te encargues de esto. No me importa como lo hagas, pero desde el momento en que te lo pedí la magia empezará a consumirte y a enloquecerte. Y tienes dos salidas a esto por que te aseguro que no la retiraré: O me das la custodia de Lily de algún modo u otro, o aceptas que la magia te destruya. Aún tengo muchísimas deudas que cobrar, pero tú eres la vía rápida y si tú no decides hacerlo, ya me ocuparé de que alguien con más preocupación por su vida lo haga.

-Harry, por favor.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable con el hombre. Era el mejor amigo de Arthur Weasley y debía sentir que estaba traicionando a su viejo amigo; pero a estas alturas del pedido, Harry ya no podía ceder. Una vez que lo hiciera, el Ministro podría decirle a Arthur como Harry planeaba asegurar la custodia de Lily, y entonces tendría a los Weasleys totalmente sobre él. Obtener la custodia con el aprobamiento de Kingsley, "técnicamente" de manera legal, cumplía las condiciones que Ginny había puesto -que eran conseguir la custodia por medio de la orden de un juez- y aseguraba que la manera en que lo consiguió no sería divulgada, porque el único que lo sabía era el mismo hombre frente a él.

Para rematar sus palabras Harry trató de manipularlo sentimentalmente. Entre los gryffindors funcionaba, pero no estaba seguro como funcionaría en Kingsley que estuvo en la casa azul y bronce. Tampoco es que estuviera mintiendo acerca de sus sentimientos, solo estaba expresándoselos a la persona correcta.

-Necesito que me la des- dijo en voz baja, consciente de que así le daba más poder y sentimiento a sus palabras, y éstas llegarían al corazón del hombre y le harían ceder más rápido- por favor.

-Harry, si esto es por Malfoy…

-No se trata de eso-dijo parando el rumbo de una conversación que no le convenía para nada. Necesitaba el apoyo de Kingsley. No que le dijera que estaba mal dando su aprobación para su amistad de su hijo- le están haciendo la vida imposible a Albus. Lo tratan como si fuera un estorbo en casa. Y Lily es pegadísima a Albus, podría ser un Gryffindor o una Slytherin. No han acabado con Albus porque yo estoy ahí, pero ahora Ginny me ha regalado la custodia de Albus, y con el divorcio se está asegurando de alejarme de Lily. No pienso dejar que le hagan lo mismo que a su hermano. Albus es su hijo, Kingsley, y a Ginny ni le importa que esté feliz, solo le importa que acepta a los Malfoys y que es un slytherin. Quiere destruir a Malfoy solo porque es él, no porque sea un peligro para nuestro hijo.

Ese matrimonio me estaba acabando Kingsley. A mí. A Albus. A Lily. Ella se está encerrando a diario en su habitación y llora sin parar. James se ha vuelto grosero e imposible. Me odia, me ignora y he llegado a escucharlo diciendo que…-se cortó.-En la Madriguera tratan a Albus como me trataban mis tíos, como si los ofendiera con respirar- dijo con la mirada perdida.- No quiero que Albus pase por ello. Me tiene a mí.

El Ministro puso su mano sobre la barbilla y miró al hombre frente a él. Comprendía la desesperación del hombre tratando de que su hijo no viva lo mismo que él vivió. El divorcio sin duda había sido un corte por lo sano y la elección más inteligente. Y él no podía decir que no quería a Harry, era uno de sus aurores favoritos y Merlín lo sabía. Se llevaba bien con él, era correcto y atento. Había salvado al Mundo Mágico, le había apoyado a desplegar su carrera política. Ahora Harry necesitaba su ayuda, se había separado de los Weasley, necesitaba apoyarse en alguien. Lo correcto era ayudarle, sin embargo, su petición lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. Resopló maldiciendo el día en que a Draco Malfoy se le ocurrió ofrecerle la mano al hijo del héroe mágico sin medir las consecuencias de esto y resopló.

-¿Tú apruebas, sinceramente, la decisión de tu hijo?- preguntó.

-Lo hago- dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y el Ministro pudo ver al chico de 17 años que deseaba con fervor salvar al mundo, con fuerza y determinación. ¿Hace cuánto que Harry no tenía esa mirada? Suspiró. Hace años.

Arthur le iba a odiar si se enteraba.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Harry emocionado llegando a conmover incluso a Kingsley. Algo dentro de él le dijo que había hecho lo correcto si Harry tenía tal perspectiva. Después de todo, puede que las cosas fueran para bien.

-He dicho que lo haré.-repitió- Ahora Jefe de Aurores- dijo seriamente- salga de aquí antes de que me arrepienta y lo despida, o lo mande a encerrar por chantaje.

Harry asintió y se paró para retirarse.

-Gracias, ministro.

-Seriedad y silencio ante todo esto, Auror Potter- dijo tranquilamente mientras lo veía salir. Menudo Slytherin que le salió Harry. Bueno, -era por una buena razón- se dijo. Ese pobre chico Albus no tenía la culpa de haber heredado solo los genes de Harry y que su padre se enredara con la familia más gryffindoresca que existía en la historia. Frunció el ceño.

Harry era un idiota, negarle la mano a Draco Malfoy para luego enamorarse de él.

Idiota.

Pero mejor hacer como si el no sabía nada. Haría lo que sea porque Harry sea feliz. Así, si tenia suerte no le cobraría la otra deuda de vida. Y bueno, si todo salía bien, no tenía porque morir.

.

Scorpius tomó el diario que le ofrecía Damian, con preocupación. La última vez que Damian había llegado con un diario, después de todo, había traido noticias de su padre que hizo que los gryffindors se pusieran más agresivos con Al. Todo había podido ser controlado hasta ahora, pero a Scorpius no le gustaba los enfrentamientos.

-¿Es muy malo?-preguntó y la mueca de su amigo no le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Lo suficientemente malo como para que la Directora lo vedase.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?-preguntó su amiga arrebatándole el diario-Oh. Oh…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio intentando arrebatarle el papel a la chica, pero falló cuando ella saltó lejos de él- Alexander, ¿lo has leído?

Nott asintió, dejando de lado su libro. Él había conseguido el periódico de la mesa de profesores, después de todo.

-¿Si, solo sí?, dime que dice.

-Bueno, dice que hechizamos a Albus, o nuestros padres, dado el caso, para que se amistara con nosotros. Como queremos aprovecharnos de su buen corazón y cosas así.

Scorpius bufó

-Que estupidez.

-Al menos papá Potter parece de nuestro lado- silbió Jennifer,- aquí dice que le dijo a su esposa que se largara cuando ella quería poner una orden de restricción contra tu padre.

-¿Una orden? ¿Para alejarlo de quien o qué?

-De Albus.

-¿Al?

Damian alzó la ceja.

-Bromeas-exclamó quitándole el periódico a la menor-¿pero porqué? Ellos ni se ven.¿No se ven o sí?-preguntó a sus amigos.

-Mmm, bueno según el Profeta, probablemente el señor Malfoy está enamorado de Albus, mientras que el padre de Albus está enamorado de tu padre, Scorp.

Scorpius rió.

-Mi padre no está enamorado de Albus.

Damian dejó salir un suspiro aliviado. Sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

-Ni de ti, dado el caso.

-Te odio, Scorpius. En serio que te odio.

El rubio sonrió.

-El tío Draco está enamorado de la tía Astoria- exclamó Jennifer-esto es ofensivo y deberíamos pedir una retractación.

-Si, bueno-exclamó Damian-no está enamorado de Albus, pero que hay de Albus, ¿crees que le gusta el tío Draco? –cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y Jenni le dio un codazo.

-Oh, por favor Damián. Es imposible que a él le guste el tío Draco de esa forma.

-¿A quien no le gusta el Señor Malfoy?-preguntó la voz curiosa de Albus detrás de ellos y ellos saltaron. Con disimulo, escondieron el papel tras ellos.

-A todos les gusta el tío Draco, Albus-exclamó el italiano como burlándose de su pregunta.- Todos y cada uno de los slytherins lo amamos. Solo los idiotas no lo hacen.

Al sonrió divertido.

-Albus-exclamó Jennifer, empujándolo hacia su habitación – justo a tiempo. Tengo un vestido que quiero que veas. Quiero tu opinión; la última vez que escogiste mi atuendo, a pesar de que era mi menos favorito, me fue genial. Eres de la suerte.

Albus miró a los tres chicos que dejaban atrás con una mirada de auxilio. Ellos lo miraron con pena.

-Adios Al-rió triunfante Damian, despidiéndose con la mano-que te vaya bien.

Jennifer regresó.

-Tú también ven, Damian. Hazle compañía a Albus.

-¿Qué? No, por favor.

Mirando a sus amigos ser arrastrados, Scorp miró la mirada seria de su primo que le extendía el diario.

-Scorp,-inició el moreno-no te enojes con lo que leas, ¿vale? Ni tomes decisiones. Quizá lo que dice ahí es falso.

El rubio tomó el papel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Abriendo el diario, se sentó en un pequeño rincón y leyó todas y cada una de las líneas. Las fotos, pensó. Alguien, algún slytherin debió tomarlas, o había algo en la habitación aquel día. Pasando a través de las pequeñas historias, el slytherin frunció el ceño cuando leyó las palabras exactas de Ginny.

Tenerle en la cama.

Como si su padre fuera un… Los Malfoy no eran la diversión de nadie, menos un simple y desechable amorío. Por un momento quiso gruñir por la insinuación, y por otro reír al pensar que ellos dos se odiaban y era imposible. Miró detenidamente la foto del padre de su amigo, si parecía que había algo ahí. Qué tanto, era la pregunta, pero entonces, sin saber porqué, pensó en su madre, mirando al Jefe de Aurores con detenimiento. Como calculando sus movimientos.

Su mirada regresó a su padre, quien, con amabilidad ataba la corbata de Albus. Le había dicho a Al que era normal, pero no lo era. Draco solo así eso con sus personas más cercanas y preciadas. Y cuando le había preguntado por lechuza a su padre, éste le dijo que estaba agradecido con él por ayudarle. Parecía una buena respuesta entonces, pero ahora, sentía que le faltaba algo.

A su padre una vez le había gustado un chico en su juventud, ¿cierto?

¿Qué tan probable era que hubiese sido el padre de Al?

¿Qué tan probable era que esa mirada, esa mirada suave hacia él, más que agradecimiento expresara un deseo sin realizar? Se parecía a la que le brindaba a Scorpius, ¿no?

Scorpius era listo, y Alexander también; también eran pesimistas por naturaleza, desconfiar era lo suyo, pensó mirando a su primo quien tenía sus ojos verdes enfocados en él.

Le estaba diciendo que se preparara.

Scorpius no quiso preguntar para qué; asentó el peridico a su lado y miró al techo asintiendo. Después de todo, cuando el río suena es que agua lleva, ¿no era así?

.

Hermione Granger podía decir que estuvo enojadísima con Harry Potter porque si bien en el colegio la había defendido cada vez que Malfoy le había dicho sangresucia, había dejado pasar por alto que su propio hijo le dijera lo mismo usando a su hija de intermediaria.

Ni siquiera se habían disculpado él o Albus con ella; pero pasada la furia inicial, fue cuando su mente se permitió analizar mejor las cosas. Que el matrimonio de Harry se fuera a pique fue la primera iniciativa de reconciliarse con él, pero Ron estaba tan en contra de eso que cada vez que trataba de acercarse al Jefe de Aurores se acobardaba pensando en el pleito que tendría a llegar a casa.

Pero era hora de hacer lo correcto, se dijo sujetando con fuerza los papeles en su mano. Si bien Malfoy no era santo de su devoción, sabía que su hija había sido grosera con su hijo al decirle que no parecía importarle que su madre haya muerto. Era cruel y sobretodo injusto, y si había algo que a Hermione le molestaba, eran las injusticias. Ella no había criado así a Rose. De eso seguramente la culpa la tenía Ron y sus hermanos, y sus primos. Y por favor, hasta sus abuelos.

Resoplando con cansancio, camino por los pasillos del ministerio, enojada con Ron por haberse escapado a quien sabe dónde y no ayudarla. Siguió pensando como disculparse con Harry. Hasta ahora no había notado que Rose había heredado el odio inmenso hacia los Malfoy que tenía toda la familia Weasley. No que Lucius Malfoy no se lo mereciera, pero Draco Malfoy en realidad no había hecho más que insultarles y molestarlos. Se había convertido en mortífago por sus padres, ¿acaso sus padres cumplieron órdenes de Voldemort para salvarle a él?

En algún momento del día, Hermione recordó la mano de Lucius Malfoy y la voz de Narcissa pidiéndole a Draco que se uniera de su lado en la batalla de Hogwarts, mientras Voldemort gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Harry había muerto. Pidiendóselo. Tres veces. Y esas tres veces Draco Malfoy había dudado, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

Y al final había caminado hacia ellos.

La mirada de Malfoy en ese momento, mientras Voldemort se alegraba de tener al rubio en sus filas no había sido entusiasmo, ni orgullo, ni siquiera respeto. Había sido resignación, resentimiento, vergüenza.

Hermione también hubiera caminado hacia ese hombre si hubiesen sido sus padres quienes la llamaran, se hubiese odiado en el alma, pero habría caminado, y seguido a ese monstruo.

Todo este tiempo había estado furiosa del insulto dirigido hacia ella, que no lo había notado. Antes, ni uno de sus pensamientos había estado dirigido a Malfoy. Malfoy era parte de un pasado que Hermione no deseaba rebobinar. No fue hasta que Harry le había gritado a Ginny frente a todos que la guerra había acabado, que Hermione se permitió reflexionar acerca de la situación de los Slytherins de su generación y verificar que todos tenían sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron. Parkinson había tenido a sus padres en el lado oscuro, Blaise Zabini a su madre, Theodore Nott a su padre, Roger Davis a su hermana...

Quizá fuera una coincidencia, pero más bien pareció un juego del destino, porque mientras pensaba en eso, vio a Draco Malfoy por primera vez en años frente a ella. El rubio estaba terminando de firmar unos papeles. Por la maleta en la mano, Hermione podía decir que acababa de llegar de su viaje de negocios en el que se había marchado antes de que todo el pleito acerca de él y Albus explotara. Fue entonces cuando notó lo cansado que se veía Malfoy. Ni siquiera la había notado, frotaba sus ojos constantemente y bostezaba por momentos. El chico frente a él estaba tratándolo con frialdad, pero Hermione pudo notar que no parecía importarle a Draco, como si estuviera demasiado acostumbrado. Si se hubiera tratado de ella, estaba segura que el chico, por muy mal humor que se cargara Hermione, habría mínimo sonreído.

¿Siempre era tratado así?

Su mirada le recordó a dos personas. Irónicamente, le recordó a Harry mientras hablaba de la vida con sus tíos y a la vez a Albus, mientras pasaba el día en la madriguera.

Y jadeó.

¿Que habían estado haciendo?, ¿Cómo podían tratar a Albus de la misma manera que sus tíos trataron a Harry?

Peor, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo cercano y Hermione pudo observar a Cho, quien trabajaba de inefable, caminar hacia Draco con una sonrisa y un gesto de bienvenida. Su mirada entonces fue cautivada por las ropas que el rubio traía. Era una túnica considerada en las familias sangre pura como una tradición. Era la túnica del duelo.

La prueba de que después de tantos meses, Draco Malfoy aún sentía la pérdida de su esposa.

Sin quererlo, que Rose le dijera que su esposa muerta no le importaba, anudó el estómago de Hermione. Empezó a sentir las ganas de llorar de arrepentimiento mientras su mirada recorría al rubio, quien sonreía a Cho amigablemente. Con el acercamiento de la inefable, el muchacho frente a ambos había aligerado su desprecio y mostraba una cara más amable mientras la saludaba. Cho Chang lo ignoró por completó con una muestra ligera de enfado, pero saludó al rubio de beso y con una sonrisa, para sorpresa del asistente y de ella. Él la recompensó con una sonrisa aún mayor y se permitió darle un suave abrazo.

Ambos tuvieron una breve conversación y finalmente Hermione observó a Cho reírse mientras se marchaba por donde vino. Entonces el rubio desvió la cara y su mirada se posó sobre ella. Su sonrisa desapareció y Hermione podría jurar que Malfoy parecía listo a defenderse de cualquier cosa que ella hiciera o dijese. Las ligeras ojeras le recordaron a Hermione que el Slytherin debía estarse dirigiendo a casa cuando ella interrumpió su camino, así que tratando de eliminar la incomodidad de ambos, solo saludó con un leve "Buenas Tardes" que logró que el rubio adquiriera una cara de desconcierto pero eliminara la desconfianza en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, Granger.- respondió cortésmente y en un segundo, la recorrió con la mirada; ésta se detuvo en su abdomen. Por un momento pensó que el rubio diría algo sobre la procreación de los Weasley, pero contrario a eso el rubio solo recibió los papeles que esperaba y miró los papeles que ella cargaba, como calculando el peso de estos.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Qué?- La mirada del rubio le señaló la gran pila de papeles que estaba cargando

-¿Qué si te ayudo?- repitió.

Hermione asintió ligeramente.

-Sería grandioso- contestó.

El peso entonces fue liberado de sus manos y se sintió mejor de lo que pensaba. Miró el maletín como cuestionándolo con la mirada, y cuando la mirada del rubio se detuvo en lo que ella veía, solo murmuró unas palabras y éste desapareció hacia lo que Hermione creyó Malfoy Manor.

-Te sigo.

Contrario a lo que pensaba al inicio, no le molestaba la presencia del rubio caminando a su lado. Al contrario, por alguna razón era relajante y protector, un sentimiento que solo lograba tener cuando Ron o Harry estaban a su lado, y que le hacía sentirse tranquila sin importar lo malo que fuese el día. Se preguntó si era por ello que el rubio siempre estuvo rodeado de gente en Hogwarts. Cuando empezó a vislumbrar el elevador que la llevaría al Departamento de Aurores y vió a Seamus salir de éste con una mirada curiosa al mirarlos, y dirigirse a algún lado, fue cuando se dió cuenta de que el destino de ella sin duda sería muy incómodo para el rubio. Más cuando se diera cuenta que estaba lleno de ex compañeros escolares.

-Emm… Malfoy- inició dubitativa

-¿Sí?- Malfoy la miró de lado y Hermione entonces se permitió mirarlo. Malfoy era guapo, mucho. Tenía en este momento una mirada amable y atenta que sin duda contrastaba su usual mirada de superioridad o desconfianza. Era incluso catalogada como una hermosa mirada inocente.

-¿Granger?- preguntó despertándola de su estado.

Hermione se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y, no queriendo que el rubio la diera por descubierta, recordó lo que iba a decir.

-Estamos yendo al área de los aurores- dijo y pudo notar como el slytherin se tensó de hombros y recuperó esa mirada de precaución.- Si quieres, puedes devolvérmelos. No pasa nada, has sido de gran ayuda.

Malfoy pareció pensarselo por un momento pero negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, son muy pesados. Y si estoy bien en estas fechas no debes poder usar mucha magia- fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Siguieron su camino en silencio pero mientras caminaban, Hermione pudo notar como todos los que se cruzaban en su camino veían al rubio con curiosidad, desprecio o como si fuera indigno de cruzar el lugar. Miró de reojo al rubio quien parecía no tomarle importancia y continuaba tranquilamente su camino y trató de ignorarlo también, envidiando el temple de Malfoy a ser el centro de las miradas; pero a mitad del camino no pudo evitar pararse de golpe, para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Granger?- oyó en voz baja al rubio, pero lo ignoró- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer?! - gritó y todo mundo la miró con miedo cuando sacó la varita. Cuando recibiera la primera llamada de atención por su conducta...bueno, culparía a las hormonas. Y si alguien hacía que lo hechizara, pagaría su cuenta en el hospital.

.

Mientras caminaban hacia el cuartel de aurores, Draco se dio cuenta que había cometido una gran estupidez. Se dirigía al territorio de Potter, a quien le dijo la última vez que lo vio que debía estar muerto.

Cuando había llegado de su viaje de negocios, había notado lo mucho que los pasajeros de ida se le quedaban viendo. No es que nunca lo hubieran hecho, pero en vez de odio, desprecio o miedo. Había curiosidad.

 _Curiosidad._

No le quiso tomar importancia, pero cuando compró el diario, pudo notar la noticia del momento, que era el posible divorcio de Potter con la menor de los Weasleys. Los rumores aseguraban que un pleito surgió a raíz de que Potter aprobara la relación entre su hijo, Albus, con los Malfoy. Draco no hubiera creído que eso era verdad si no hubieran puesto una foto de él dandole la mano a Albus y otra donde Potter sonreía.

 _Sonreía._

 _Por Merlín_

Y era una sonrisa suave, dulce, como la que Albus había mostrado al darle su mano y él había añorado en Potter en ese momento. Dirigida a ambos. Dirigida a él. Algo dentro de Draco se removió en su estómago y trato de fuerza de ignorarlo. Después hablaba de cómo el Jefe de Aurores había corrido a su esposa del cuartel cuando esta exigía que acabase con la amistad de los Malfoys y su hijo, y de como ella gritó que Potter quería al rubio en su cama. También decía cómo Harry Potter había hablado a su favor en su juicio para que éste no fuera juzgado y enviado a Azkaban; y una lista de cosas probables que demostraban que a Potter le agradaba, o incluso gustaba Draco Malfoy, por lo que las palabras de Ginevra Weasley debían ser verdad.

Con un poco de vergüenza sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente. Ya no podía correr. Pasado el alivio inicial que le dieron sus palabras al gritarle al ojiverde, con todo lo que había leído horas antes, ahora solo le daban ganas de evitar al moreno. Era una mentira total, se repetía. Potter solo hacía lo que hacía, porque debía. Porque era lo correcto. No porque quisiera tener a Draco como amante.

No pudo evitarlo, se sonrojó aun más.

\- Malfoy- oyo la voz de Granger y no pudo evitar verla de lado tratando de no tropezar. En serio, tenía que olvidar el tema. Era una estúpidez avergonzarse como colegiala. Además, esto pesaba como cientos de rocas. Weasley era un inconsciente dejando a su esposa embarazada trabajar así. Maldita sea, en serio que pesaban. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego miró sus manos, ¿por qué Granger se obligaba a cargar tanto peso?, mejr aún, ¿Por qué estaba llevando todo al modo muggle si él si podía hacer magia?

-¿sí?- dijo consciente de la mirada observadora que le dirigía la castaña. Se sintió raro, si no fuera ella, Draco podría decir que lo estaba admirando. -¿Granger?- preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó, y antes de que Draco se preguntara por qué, volvió a mirarle.

-Estamos yendo al área de los aurores. Si quieres, puedes devolvérmelos. No pasa nada, has sido de gran ayuda.

Esta era su oportunidad de huir se dijo Draco, pero contrario a sus pensamientos siguió caminando a su lado. Bueno, que no se diga que el sombrero no lo quiso poner en Gryffindor. Si Scorpius supiera….

-Está bien, son muy pesados- fue lo que finalmente dijo.

Caminaron en silencio, pero Draco pudo notar que había demasiada tensión en el ambiente con su presencia. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero seguía siendo incomodo por eso. Trató de ignorarlo, pero la bruja a su lado no pudo hacerlo. Cuando la voz de ésta se escuchó fuertemente y con enfado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-¡¿Es que no tienen nada que hacer?!

Draco la miró sorprendido, pero luego se relajó, debían ser las hormonas. Gracias a Merlín ya no tendría que pasar por ello.

Puso una mueca triste.

¿Era cierto, no? Jamás volvería a pasar por ello. Nunca más.

.

Una vez que subieron al elevador, la castaña silenciosamente apretó el botón que los dirigiría a su destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos miraron con sorpresa mal disimulada como ambos caminaban a la par, y finalmente lo observaron seguir a Hermione hasta su escritorio y depositar en él los papeles. Consciente de que los murmullos incrementaban decidió marcharse lo más rápido posible antes de que el Jefe de Aurores hiciese su aparición y Draco tuviera que tragarse sus palabras y agradecerle, o se viera sobrepasado y lo insultase. Otra vez.

-Bueno, eso es todo Granger.- dijo finalmente.

-Gracias, Malfoy- dijo la castaña suavemente.

-Gracias a ti- respondió. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que la chica que le dio un puñetazo sería quien exigiera que lo dejasen de ver de esa forma. Supuso que estaban a mano.

Ella sonrió entonces y de alguna forma a Draco le recordó a Astoria con sus ojos verdes y cabello castaño, disfrutando de estar nuevamente embarazada, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos. La castaña obviamente no se le parecía. De hecho Draco podría decir que Potter se le parecía aún más. Pero algo dentro de Draco debía admitir que su sonrisa era similar, con un juste toque de dulzura e inocencia mezclado con carácter, con la ilusión de tener a un nuevo ser y poder traerlo al mundo. Draco sintió una pequeña ola de dolor, como siempre que recordaba a Astoria, invadirlo. Y por un simple momento envidió la suerte de la comadreja de aún tener a su pareja y de ser feliz.

 _Era tan injusto que él no lo fuera._

Negó con la cabeza queriendo sacudir ese pensamiento y sin quererlo sonrió.

-Felicidades por tu embarazo, Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la sonrisa, pero amplió mucho más la suya. Consciente de que todos los miraban le tomó de la manga de la túnica.

-Espera, Malfoy. Tan solo un momento.

Draco asintió y esperó a que Granger terminara de revisar el último cajón de su escritorio. Cuando frente a todos sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate y se lo extendió, Draco la miró confundido.

-Tómala, es mi forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda.

-No es necesario- repitió pero su estómago no pareció muy contento porque gruño levemente permitiéndole a Hermione escucharle. Draco se sonrojo recordando que no había comido nada y miró a los alrededores en busca de si alguien había escuchado su estomago gruñir.

-Lo es, vamos.- dijo alcanzandole aún más la barra.

-Gracias- repitió y volvió a hacer la señal de que se iba.

-¡Malfoy!,-llamó Hermione atrayendo nuevamente su atención- sobre Rose…- dijo dudando un segundo, pero quería aclarar que Malfoy no era tampoco su enemigo frente a todos, y que estaba en desacuerdo en la forma en que lo estaban mirando y tratando. Y nada mejor que hacer las paces frente a todos ellos. Respiró profundo, consciente de la mirada sobre ella y por fin haciendo un gran esfuerzo por los nervios en su estómago, y habló - lamento mucho lo que te dijo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que todos los presentes. Los murmullos comenzaron a crecer y Hermione pudo ver la incomodidad nuevamente en Malfoy. Cuando esto sucedía, Hermione creía que el rubio huiría en cualquier momento, así que quiso asegurarse que oyera todo. Miró alrededor en busca del pelirrojo que tenía por marido segura de que negaría las palabras de su mujer y al no encontrarlo lo miro nuevamente.

-Fue muy maleducado de su parte- siguió con el tono que Draco reconocía cada vez que en su adolescencia regañaba a Potter y a Weasley sin importar a quién tuviera frente a él. –suponer que tú y tu hijo no sintieron la pérdida de Astoria Malfoy. Hablare con ella para que no se repita.

-Granger eso no es necesario.- dijo Draco recordando que Albus ya los había defendido e incluso la había insultado a ella.

-Por supuesto, que si.- insistió.- Lo es.

-Es en serio, no lo es – dijo repitiéndose, pero a su mente llegó que era necesario a su vez disculparse a favor de Albus, pues este los había defendido de las palabras de la chica. Además, si él diese su mano a torcer solo un poco, podría aligerar los problemas que según Scorpius, el menor tenía en casa–Potter, Albus… - dijo corrigiéndose- él te insultó para defendernos. Sé que no fue mi decisión o la de Scorpius, pero lo hizo a favor de mi familia, y eso no fue correcto, tampoco. No tienes que disculparte. Yo lamento que tanto él como yo te hayamos llamado así.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien abrió sorprendida los ojos. Nunca creyó que Malfoy se disculparía por algo en su vida, y que lo hiciera con ella fue algo que no supo representar. Pero en cierta forma le alegró y se dió cuenta de la razón por la que Harry defendía a Malfoy. Porque podía ser muy amable también.

Genial, pensó contenta. Ahora solo tenía que hacer las paces con Harry.

-Entonces- dijo extendiéndole su mano- ¿Amigos?

Draco no pudo evitar mirar la marca que se presentó frente a él cuando ella extendió el brazo ante su ofrecimiento. Se sintió culpable al admirar la palabra sangresucia en su antebrazo y sin pensarlo la acaricio. No notó la mirada fija de Hermione en él o sus mejillas rojas. Solo pensaba en su Marca Oscura. Siempre que Draco estaba fuera de casa tenía la necesidad de tapar los restos de ella, pero Granger mantenía la suya a la vista ¿Cómo podía verla siempre en su brazo? ¿No le recordaba el dolor, el miedo cuando se impregnó en su piel?

La parte Gryffindor de Draco, le dijo que estaba en deuda con chica por lo mal que la trato en el pasado, por la marca que ahora tenía en el brazo, y que el ofrecimiento de Granger, tan gryffindor como la pequeña parte de él que negaba, lo hacía con toda sinceridad, acortando una persona de su larga lista de enemigos. La parte slytherin le decía que entrar en contacto con Gryffindors en el Ministerio, más bien en el departamento de justicia, era peligroso, pero podía sacar provecho de esa situación.

-¿Malfoy?

La mirada de Draco volvió a los ojos castaños. Aunque siempre confiaba en su parte slytherin, y ésta tenía razón al decirle que podía obtener muchos beneficios- sobre todo en la forma en que lo trataban- también existía la posibilidad de que las cosas se pusieran en su contra, y no pudo evitar mirarla con duda.

-¿Qué hay de Potter?- preguntó. Definitivamente Draco no quería volver a enfrentarse verbalmente con él.

Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que a Harry le importe.

Draco dudó nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura? Los Weasley no estarán contentos contigo, en especial tu marido.

Hermione hizo una mueca, y suspiró.

-Lo sé- pero aun así le extendió la mano a Draco, y él la miro de nuevo.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco pensó su respuesta. Sin embargo alzó la mano y tomó la que la chica le ofrecía. Ya era "amigo" del hijo de Potter. Que más daba que lo fuera de Granger. Además ahora sería más ameno cuando necesitara trabajar con un auror. Siempre podía pedir que fuese ella quien le atendiera.

-Está bien–dijo y Hermione sonrió.-Sí, amigos, puedo trabajar con eso.

Guardó el chocolate en la bolsa de su túnica y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió.

-Adiós Granger.

-Adiós Draco.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la mención de su nombre, pensando lo muy confianzudos que eran los gryffindors, y Hermione dio una leve carcajada.

-Entiendo, a los apellidos. Aun no hay tanta confianza.

Draco solo rio altaneramente y Hermione se dio cuenta de que en realidad Malfoy le caía bien.

 _Muy bien._

.

Terry asentó los papeles que tenía en mano, en el escritorio, y miró a Ginny quien, impaciente, se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la casa te sacó?

-Me sacó, Terry. Justo lo que te estoy diciendo. De pronto estaba fuera de casa y mi ropa y mis joyas aparecieron a mi lado.

Terry releyó los papeles de divorcio.

-Pero es que no tiene sentido, las propiedades se discutirán ante un juez. A menos…

-A menos…-repitió Ginny.

\- A menos que firmaras un prenupcial.

Ginny alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no hice tal cosa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que estoy segura.

-Debiste hacer algo.

-Qué quieres que te diga, Terry. Harry y yo decidimos casarnos y firmamos los papeles necesarios.

-¿Qué tipos de papeles?

-Los de datos personales, por supuesto. La compra de mueblería, las repaciones de la casa. La luna de miel y bueno, hubieron unos que Harry dijo que, según McGonagall, eran rutinarios en los matrimonios de familias tales como la Black o la Potter, y que él ya había firmado.

-¿Y los leíste?

-No, claro que no. Estaba escogiendo la vajilla, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

-Pero al menos tu abogado debió leerlo, ¿Quién rayos fue tu abogado?

-No teníamos. Harry se encargó de todo. Luego, te conseguimos. Era absurdo leerlos ¿no?, incluso Harry dijo que era un simple papeleo para unir nuestras bóvedas, pero mi familia no tenía ninguna bóveda así que no tenía caso, ¿no? Solo agregué mi nombre a la bóveda de Harry.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué?

-Claro que hablaba de la unión de las bóvedas, probablemente de las propiedades y de los hijos.

-No, no. Era rutinario.

-Ginny, Harry es heredero de la Casa Potter y la Casa Black.

-Pero él no sabía nada del Mundo Mágico. Ni de sus casas. No podría haberme tendido una trampa.

-No, pero probablemente Hermione le aconsejó recurrir a los abogados de la familia. Debió buscarlos, o encontrar nuevos.

-Pero eso es…

Quedando pasmada, la pelirroja dejó de hablar.

-No, no. Se supone…

-Las bóvedas deben ser de él, Ginny, tú misma lo dijiste. No tenías bóveda.

-Pero el matrimonio, debió darme la mitad de las bóvedas.

-No si se casaron por bienes separados.

-Pero él dijo que su bóveda era mía.

-Mientras fueras su esposa y si se hubiesen casado por bienes comunes. Probablemente solo era mera cortesía, y declaró que lo que era de sus legados familiares, antes de casarse, se quedaría en ellas. Eso implica las casas y el dinero de la bóveda, Ginny. En teoría debería regresarte el dinero que aportaste al matrimonio.

-Nada.

-Nada-afirmó Boot.

-¿Qué hay de los hijos? Los cuidé.-O al menos había intentado cuidar a James al principio, antes de descubrir lo útil de los elfos y su madre.

-Si los papeles indican lo que creo que indican. El heredero es de él.

-Pero aceptó renunciar a James. ¡Que la custodia sería mía!

-Sí, estoy seguro que Harry piensa que eso anula su contrato anterior, pero eso puede ser rebatido en juicio. Y definitivamente, Harry lo notará cuando hable con un abogado. Así, Harry tendría a James y a Albus, solo faltaría Lily.

Lily…

-¡No!-gritó. Lily sería suya. Lo habían planeado todo, ella tendría a su nena.

-Mira Ginny. Dado que es pequeña probablemente te la darán a ti, y la tienes en casa, ¿cierto? Quedate cerca de ella.

Ginny se congeló.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, legalmente puede quedarse con cualquiera de los padres por el momento.

Tomando su bolsa, la pelirroja salió de la oficina del abogado, quien solo suspiró al verla salir.

-¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en problemas? ¿No, Terry?- excuchó la voz de Marrieta, su secretaria. Quien, parada en la puerta, lo veía con decepción.

Evadió su mirada.

-Por supuesto que no, lograremos quedarnos con Lily.

Ella suspiró. Era una lástima que su jefe se enamorase de alguien como la pelirroja, y creyera ilusamente que podía ganarle al Héroe del Mundo Mágico en algo. Por ley natural, Harry tenía una estrella sobre él. Y ganaría, incluso perdiendo.

.

Ginny caminó de prisa por el ministerio, enfadada y buscando a Lily para llevársela a casa, lo más rápido posible, antes que Harry empezara a tramitar el juicio. Esto no estaba para nada bien. Harry no debió firmar, no debió dejarla sin un knut, sin casa, ni tener posibilidad de tener a James. No debería poder tener a Lily.

 _Por su cadáver que no lo iba a permitir._

Justo cuando encontró a la maestra para recoger a su hija, un elfo estaba hablando con ella. Frunció el ceño nada contenta de esperar su turno, aunque probablemente al hacerse más visible para ella, ésta fuese corriendo a atenderla. Siempre lo hacía, nadie sabía que ya no era la esposa de Harry. Se acercó más y carraspeó haciendo que los individuos volteasen hacia ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de los propios elfos.

 _Maldito Harry._

-¡Pinky! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó.

-Pinky ha venido a recoger a la amita – respondió la criatura. – El amo Harry le ha dicho a Pinky que la llevase con él.

-No es necesario- dijo caminando hacia ella con tal enfado que incluso la maestra se dio cuenta de que había un problema- la llevaré a casa.

El elfo se sobresaltó pero no dejo que Ginny tocara a Lily.

-¡Quítate de una vez!- exigió.

-El amo Harry especificó que Pinky no dejara que la llevara con usted. Pinky es el elfo del amo Harry. El amo Harry no quiere que usted toque a la amita.

Ginny enrojeció y sacó la varita. Lily, que estaba detrás del elfo, retrocedió asustada.

-Señora Po…- la voz de la maestra se detuvo involuntariamente contra su voluntad y abrió los ojos espantada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ginny también lo notó.

 _Harry le había quitado el privilegio de usar su apellido._

-Señora Weasley- repitió la maestra. – Debe detenerse, está asustando a Lily…

Pero Ginny ya no la escuchaba. Sin darse cuenta su varita cayó al suelo. Estaba acabada. Sin dinero, sin profesión, sin el apellido….

El elfo quiso aprovechar la confusión y se volteó para llevarse a la niña cuando con espanto notó lo que estaba pasando.

 _Lily no estaba._

.

Luego de caminar junto a Granger, Draco se sintió un poco más ligero. Como si una pequeña parte de la culpa dentro de él, hubiera desaparecido, dejando alivio en su lugar. Aun así, salió del edificio bostezando ligeramente maldiciendo no haber podido dormir más de 5 horas en toda la semana. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecerse, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon y volteó hacia donde se escuchaban. Una niña pelirroja, que corría a lo largo de la calle mientras lloraba, chocó contra él sin que pudiera hacer nada. Justo cuando él movía su varita. Pudo ver a lo lejos a una señora mirar la escena con espanto y el contacto de la pequeña sobre él. Aparecieron conjuntamente.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, justo en el jardín donde su madre tomaba el té en las tardes, Draco, con habilidad, sujetó a la niña para que no se golpeara. Debía tener 5 años a lo sumo porque era pequeña, quizá 4. Un poco preocupado por ella, se agachó a su altura y vio que seguía llorando.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cuando la pequeña alzó la mirada, Draco observó el verde de sus ojos con curiosidad. Le recordaban a alguien. Analizándola con detenimiento, el rubio observó como de pronto la mirada llorosa se convertía en una admirada y sonreía.

-¡Un príncipe!

¿Un principe? Es cierto que era rubio, se vestía elegante, y sus ojos eran grises. Pero con el sueño que se cargaba Draco dudaba que pudiese lucir justo como un principe. Además, era demasiado mayor para serlo. Un Lord, quizá. Un rey tal vez. ¿Pero un príncipe? Esta niña había leido demasiados cuentos de hadas, porque se veía feliz y sonrojada, mientras festejaba a su alrededor su suerte. Ojala su hija nunca fuera así.

Cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó, Draco se sorprendió bastante. Más cuando la voz de su madre se escuchó con sorpresa.

-¿Lily Potter? Draco, ¿por qué está ella contigo?

Draco cerró los ojos con dolor.

¿Ella dijo Potter?

No podía ser cierto.

Lily, Liliana, Lilian, como se llamara, volteó ante la mención de su nombre y contempló la imponente figura de su madre con una mirada aún más admirada, sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el bebé y sonrió.

-¿Madre?

La niña miró a ambos emocionada. Si él era un principe, y ella su madre, entonces era...

-¡Una reina! ¡Un bebé!.

Narcissa alzó las cejas bastante sorprendida y lo miró

-¿Draco?-se repitió sonando aún más severa-¿Por qué está la hija de Potter contigo?

Pero Draco ya no pensaba en más.

 _Ahora definitivamente tendría que mirar a Potter._


	4. Entre confesiones y lechuzas

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Entre confesiones y lechuzas.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Amo Harry-exclamó el elfo al aparecer frente al Jefe de Aurores y éste sonrió, listo para abrazar a su pequeña. Pero había un pequeño detalle. Ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Lily?-preguntó confundido.

-Amita no está, escapó mientras ex – ama Ginny intentaba hechizar a Pinky. Pinky ha intentado localizarla, amo, pero Pinky no ha tenido suerte. Pinky es un elfo malo, señor. Este elfo debe castigarse-lloriqueó golpeando su cabeza.

Él no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

-Creí que podían seguirle el rastro, incluso en Hogwarts.

La criatura asintió, determinada.

-Podemos, señor, pero tal vez ama Lily se encuentra bajo la magia de otros elfos, señor. Magia de una casa familiar. Lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar su presencia.

El moreno tragó saliva.

-Diablos. Tengo que encontrar a Hermione-exclamó saliendo de su oficina. Seguro ella sabría como encontrar a Lily, se disculparía si era necesario, joder. Si que lo haría. Lily podía estar en cualquier lado, con los culpables del ataque anterior, quizá. Estaba saliendo de su oficina cuando fue empujado adentro.

-Harry James Potter, cómo pudiste hacerlo, hacerme firmar un prenupcial, yo confiaba en ti.

Mirando a todos lados, y luego a la pelirroja frente a él, el moreno la observó con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó. Cómo podía estar aquí Ginny reclamándole. Lily estaba pérdida, por Merlín. No tenía tiempo para esto.- Lo hablaremos luego-exclamó, -tenemos que encontrar a Lily.

Ella negó.

-No, escucha bien. He llamado a Terry y viene para acá. ¿Y vamos a hablar me oiste?

-Ginny, por Morgana, tenemos que buscar a Lily.

-Tengo a toda mi familia, buscándole-exclamó con fuerza- tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-¿Tú familia?

-Claro que sí-afirmo cruzándose de brazos- les llamé y les dije que quisiste quitármela; y ahora ella está perdida, han empezado a buscarla.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

-Genial, yo haré lo mismo. Si me permites.

Trató de pasar a su lado pero ella le jaló la mano.

-Dijiste que eran trámites comúnes.

-Lo eran.

-Tramites comunes que te benefician a ti.

Deteniendo su intento de arrebatarle la mano, Harry la miró fijamente.

-¿Esto es por el dinero?-preguntó con tono frío y ella retrocedió un paso.

-Claro que es por la repartición de bienes-interrumpió la voz de Terry-legalmente debes compensar a Ginny.

-¡Harry!-escuchó el lloriqueo de Molly, llegaba con Fred y Arthur, Percy también ya estaba ahí, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido...-Lily, ¿dónde está Lily? Oh, Harry, ¿cómo pudiste intentar arrebatársela a su madre?

El mundo de Harry se detuvo en los ojos castaños, que le miraban fijamente. Tan lindos ojos en alguna ocasión y tan fríos ahora.

-Escucha, Harry. Tenemos que hablar de esos papeles que hiciste firmar sin autorización-exclamó el abogado.

-¿Papeles? ¿Qué papeles?- se escuchó la voz de Ron, llegando sucio y sudado. Ah, claro. El asalto a la boticaria de hace una hora. Ginny lo puso en seguida al corriente, y la cara amarga de su amigo indicaba que quería partirle la cara.

Frunció el ceño cada vez más. Estaba enloqueciendo. Lily estaba desaparecida, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Al menos no a los presentes _y dos de sus jodidos aurores_ hablaban sin parar de Hermione hablando con Malfoy. Genial.

Espera.

Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y escuchó con atención. No, no lo había imaginado. Parandose e ignorando a su ex-esposa y a toda la prole de los Weasley alrededor de él, caminó hacia un auror de rango menor y entrecerró los ojos.

-Auror Thomas, me gustaría hablar con usted en mi despacho.

El auror, que hacia ademanes con las manos sin parar mientras contaba la historia de la que fue testigo, se quedó congelado ante la voz fría de su jefe y volteó despacio.

-Por supuesto, jefe.

-Espera, Harry- escuchó el grito de Terry-¿Es que no te preocupaba Lily? ¿Qué es tan importante para que dejes de buscarla así sin más? ¿Sabes que esto podría ir en tu contra en el juicio? ¡Esto es desinterés familiar!

-¿Qué?, pero si hace 5 segundos querías que hablaramos de dinero-exclamó con sarcasmo Harry, un sarcasmo frío que hizo que Terry retrocediera. Arthur, que estaba cerca de él, pudo ver la limpia acusación en sus ojos. No solo para Terry. Era para todos. Parecía gritar que luego de meses sin hablarle no tenían _derecho_ a dirigirse a él de esa manera. Que podían decir preocuparse por Lily, pero si la situación se diera por Albus ellos no moverían ni un pelo. _Que este no era asunto suyo._

-A mi despacho-ordenó alejandose de todos.

-Harry-le llamó Arthur y él volteo la cara ligeramente pero sin girar su cuerpo.- Espera. No te estamos acusando de nada, tú mandaste por Lily y ella escapó, no...

-No tendrías porqué acusarme-dijo sin más-No fui yo quien alzó la varita estupidamente frente a Lily, quien peleó contra el elfo, quien interrumpe la noche con sus gritos acerca de lo mal padre que soy al dejar que mi hijo slytherin se lleve con Draco Malfoy o llama a Albus la vergüenza de la familia mientras le pide que no sea como él.-Con los puños apretandose, Harry volteó a la vez que los objetos se movían a su alrededor. -No soy yo, quien la aleja de su hermano favorito en las reuniones familiares, la que insiste en hablar frente a ella de temas como mortífagos y le dice que todos, todos los slytherin _incluyendo a su hermano_ no son más que unas serpientes traicioneras y cobardes.

Tragó saliva e intentó detenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Yo no soy quien la deja en la guardería porque necesita ir de compras todo el día o se siente demasiado cansada de no hacer nada cuando los elfos limpian toda la casa, cocinan y no trabaja. Yo no soy quien pidió el divorcio por tercera vez, el que pidió la custodia compartida, el que se complació de que su hijo mayor ignorara a su hermano menor, al que la mayoría de los slytherin detestaban por ser un Potter, dejandolo solo prácticamente a merced de los hijos de los slytherin de nuestra generación. ¡¿Sabes que Parkinson le envió un vociferador a su hija por hablar con Albus?! Me lo contó Luna. Dijo que esa niña ni siquiera había asistido a sus clases y que Albus le había platicado que fue precisamente Draco Malfoy quien resolvió la situación. Porque yo estoy tan ocupado con esta maldita situación familiar entre ustedes, Lily, Albus y James como para tener tiempo de algo.

Mis dos hijos mayores me odian y la menor está desaparecida. ¿Culparme?-preguntó riendo- ¿se atreverán a culparme a mí? ¿Saben que es lo jodidamente irónico?-preguntó dirigiendose específicamente a Ron-¡Él tenía razón!-gritó arrojando su sombrero de Jefe de Aurores-Algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras y lamentablemente en mi estupidez me hice amigo del tipo equivocado, porque al final siempre es lo mismo de una u otra forma. Al final siempre estoy solo cuando uno de ustedes se pone en mi contra.

¡Thomas!

Tragando saliva el auror obedeció y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó debilmente.

-Quiero que me explique de lo que todo el mundo está platicando en vez de seguir con sus labores. -Exigió-Y dónde esta Hermione Granger en este momento.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Thomas empezó a hablar.

-Verá Jefe, hoy en la tarde la auror Granger trajo a Draco Malfoy aquí, al parecer le hizo el favor de cargar unos papeles y ella le ofreció disculpas por lo de su hija. De lo que usted sabe.-dijo en tono cómplice. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo que yo sé- repitió seriamente y el otro desapareció la sonrisa nerviosa dandose cuenta que cometió un error y temiendo un muy atinado puñetazo.

-Si, bueno -respondió un poco temeroso.-Se dieron la mano y hasta se sonrieron.

Harry tragó saliva.

Le sonrió a Hermione.

El jodido Draco -no le puedo ver ni hablar a Harry Potter -Malfoy le había sonreído a Mione.

-No lo sé, Jefe. Él se portó muy amable y hasta la felicitó por su embarazo. Incluso le pidió disculpas en nombre de su hijo Albus, por lo de la palabra sangresucia. Se dieron la mano mientras se declaraban amigos.

 _Amigos..._

Sin darse cuenta de lo asustado que estaba su subordinado, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Jefe...

-¡Qué!

-Es sobre su otra pregunta. La auror Granger está tocando la puerta.

Él abrió con un sencillo Alohamora.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione entrando con una anciana y sobresaltando a los dos hombres.-Esta señora...

-Señorita-exclamó la anciana.

-Sí, Señorita- dijo rodando los ojos- ¡dice que Lily está con Draco!- sonrió-¿No son buenas noticias?

Harry enrojeció

¿Draco?

Apretó los puños bajo su escritorio y bajo la mirada dolido. Estaba celoso. Estaba jodidamente celoso de Hermione. Y se sentía tan mal y solo...

Sin poder ver cuando Hermione despachó a la señora diciendole que no le dijera nada a nadie más y al auror salir de ahí corriendo, Harry se permitió levantar la mirada.

-¿Está con Draco Malfoy?-preguntó seriamente.

Pero Hermione no era tonta. Había visto esta mirada antes, justo antes de la guerra. Cuando Harry había admitido estar enamorado de un chico que no le correspondía, cuando había puesto su cabeza en su regazo y sollozado debilmente por horas cuando le había visto aceptar a alguien más... Nunca había descubierto de quien se trataba, ella nunca hubiera imaginado que aquel chico era...

-Draco Malfoy-susurró debilmente y Harry la miró alarmado.-El chico que te gustaba era Draco Malfoy-terminó con un tono entre incrédulo y compasivo.

-¿Qué? No sé de que estás hablando, yo...

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Harry...

El Jefe de Aurores cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en su silla.

-Bien-dijo admitiendolo-ya lo sabes. Supongo que irás directo a contarselo a Ron. Díselo, tendremos otra cosa de que discutir.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No se lo voy a decir. De hecho,- dijo sonriendo suavemente- creo que puedo ver porque te gusta tanto. Se portó muy amable conmigo hoy. Y es guapo.

Harry frunció la ceja.

-Me enteré que son amigos.

-Sí,- exclamó Hermione sonriendo y con más emoción de la debida-eso pasa cuando tu hija le dice a alguien que no lamenta la muerte de su esposa, tu sobrino le dice a tu hija que eres una sangresucia, te peleas con tu mejor amigo por eso y aprovechas que tu esposo se fugó quien sabe donde, para conseguir uno nuevo- bromeó.

Harry sonrió debilmente pero su sonrisa no duró mucho. Tomando eso como una ofrenda de paz le hizo señal de que tomara asiento. Después de todo estaba embarazada.

-Estoy jodido, Hermione-dijo agradeciendo tenerla a su lado cuando la necesitaba. No sabía porque Hermione estaba ahí sonriendole de nuevo, pero se alegró de tenerla a su lado, justo en ese momento cuando todo parecía derrumbarse.

Ella se sentó ignorando los gritos de su familia fuera de la puerta. Invocó un silencius y con el tono maternal de siempre le dijo:

-Cuentamelo.

Harry, aliviado de saber donde estaba Lily y que ésta estaba fuera del alcance de Ginny, solo suspiró.

.

-¿Dijiste Potter?-preguntó a su madre con ese tono que usaba en su infancia para decir algo como: ¿De verdad tengo que usar esa fea corbata? O ¿Tengo que ir contigo a tomar el té en casa de tus amigas?, y ella reconocía como algo insoportablemente doloroso para él. O un berrinche dado el caso. Sonrío recordando la etapa infantil donde Draco reía y hacía berrinche por todo. Ese tono era usado a diario y conmovía incluso el aparentemente frío corazón de Lucius. Poco a poco, a medida que fue creciendo, desapareció. Narcissa perdió su sonrisa y observó a Draco ser trepado por la pequeña pelirroja mientras luchaba por quitarsela de forma suave para no dañarla.

¿Cuándo su pequeño Dragón había madurado tanto?

La última vez que escuchó ese tono fue la vez que habló con Snape. Este estaba parado junto a McGonagall en la puerta de la habitación donde se hacían los juicios y Draco había sido guiado por dos aurores, con cadenas en las manos. Narcissa corrió hacia su herido y sucio hijo y sollozó al abrazarlo, ignorando a los otros dos. El profesor lo había mirado con culpa y tristeza, y Draco había casi sonreído al verle hasta que había visto la orden de Merlín en su pecho.

 _-¿Quieres decir que fuiste tú?-le había preguntado en voz baja, pero con la mirada traicionada en sus ojos plateados._

 _-Draco._

 _-Traicionaste a mis padres-le dijo acusadoramente- Solo te pedí una cosa, que les protegieras. Yo creí que no pudiste, que llegaste tarde, que no había sido tu culpa._

 _-Escuchame, Draco._

 _-¡Y tú les entregaste!-interrumpió a su padrino._

 _-Narcissa me pidió que te protegiera de Voldemort. Solo con Potter triunfante podría salvarte_

 _Había mil cosas que Draco quería responder a eso, pero se concentró para decir lo más urgente y conveniente. ─_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _?_ _¿_ _Porque no confiaste en m_ _í_ _?_ _¿_ _Porqu_ _é_ _si me ibas a salvar me entregaste a_ _é_ _l?-pregunt_ _ó_ _mostrandole la marca oscura- Permitiste, me afirmaste que esto era lo correcto. ¿Tanto era tu deseo por agradarle al viejo chucho? ¿De salvar al hijo de la mujer que amabas que sacrificaste a tus mejores amigos y a tu ahijado? Dime la verdad ¿Realmente te importe alguna vez?_

 _Entonces, aún con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que contenía, la mirada de Draco se volvió de odio. Era un odio profundo y rencoroso que dejaba las miradas hacia Potter como un juego de niños. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Narcissa, sonrió como si él siguiera siendo el Draco Malfoy, hijo de una de las familias más poderosas y sangrepuras del mundo. Como si pudiera y teniera derecho de pasar sobre los demás. Como si la guerra no los hubiera destruido._

 _Sonreía como lo había hecho tantas veces y ya no lo haría jamás._

 _Me alegro mucho que estuvieras vivo, Severus-dijo adoptando la pose y tono de su padre-que hayas podido descubir cómo salvarles el trasero. Haz sobrevivido, felicidades. Eres un héroe, enhorabuena. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que a partir de ahora estarás solo? Haz salvado a los gryffindors pero ellos no confían en tí. Solo eres un chismoso y traidor. Quien sabe-ironizó- Podrías traicionarlos a ellos en cualquier momento. Eres un slytherin, eres igual a nosotros. Oh, es cierto, no lo eres. -se burló-Porque un slytherin no traiciona de esta forma a otro slytherin cercano. Y nosotros no soportamos la traición. Es muy posible que mueras como venganza o en soledad. Quiza Potter pueda salvarte. -se dio un momento para pensarlo y observó a lo lejos al moreno sentado en primera fila en los juicios. Narcissa apretó los labios. ¿En que estaba pensando Draco al dirigirse así a Severus frente a todos?-Si, corre.-Dijo finalmente como quien llegara a la conclusión correcta y con todo el tono más sincero que pudo dejo salir las palabras que le dolerían a Snape por el resto de su vida- Después de todo no eres más que un sucio mestizo igual que él._

 _Severus abrió la boca para contestar pero volvió a cerrarla. Narcissa desvió la mirada. Una parte de ella quiso amonestar a su hijo por atacar a su mejor amigo, otra parte le dijo que ese mejor amigo era la causa por la que Lucius no estaría junto a ella durante 14 largos años. Si lograba sobrevivir..._

 _─ Yo_ _…_ _Draco_ _…_ _Narcissa...-intent_ _ó_ _Severus._

 _─ No ten_ _é_ _s ni idea, nunca te lo hab_ _í_ _as planteado_ _…_ _─ Draco dio un resuello y torci_ _ó_ _la boca con furia ─ Haz jugado con nosotros, con los Malfoy. Y lo pagar_ _á_ _s._ _¿_ _Y sabes c_ _ó_ _mo? No haremos absolutamente nada. Felicidades nuevamente. Te odio. ─ Y tras decir eso alz_ _ó_ _la mirada y enfrent_ _ó_ _a la gente que lo ve_ _í_ _a, se sent_ _ó_ _en su banca y acept_ _ó_ _su castigo._

-¿Madre?-preguntó Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y Narcissa se permitió observar lo cansado que se veía su hijo; sin embargo, había algo nuevo en su mirada.

¿Qué era?

-¿Si?

-Tengo un problema aquí-dijo señalando a la chica pelirroja que ahora le colgaba del cuello.

-Ah, si. Solo recordaba.

Draco asintió con una mueca.

-¿Algo malo? ¿Peor que tener a la descendencia de los Weasley y Potter en conjunto sobre mi cuello?

Narcissa se permitió soltar una pequeña carcajada y rio. Quiza no había madurado del todo.

-Depende de lo que tú creas peor, Dragón.-dijo con una suave sonrisa, y luego observó a la menor.-En realidad me recuerda mucho a Lily Evans. Es un rojo distinto al de los Weasley.

-Pese a que agradezco lo último-dijo empujandola ligeramente- Eso no me hace sentir mejor ¿Crees que puedes quitarla? Lanzale un hechizo o algo.

-¡Draco!-gritó Narcissa-¿Quieres que nos linchen por hechizar a la hija del Jefe de Aurores?

-Quiero que se quite de mí-gritó berrinchudo.

-De acuerdo-dijo suspirando. Titubeó- Lily-intentó con una suave voz, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña.

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustan los dulces?

-¡Claro!-contestó la pelirroja entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Draco se de un baño mientras comes algunos?-Y entonces guiñandole un ojo en complicidad sonrió-Queda muy guapo cuando lo hace.

Lily sonrío y se dejó caer al suelo, y Draco sobando su hombro, frunció el ceño.

-Lo dices como si no me bañara nunca-bufó.

-Mejor corre antes de que la deje espiarte-contestó-Vamos, Lily.

Tomando la mano de la niña para llevarla al jardín a comer los dulces prometidos, Narcissa se permitió sonreír. Siempre quiso una niña. Lucius y ella prometieron tener una luego de la guerra, criarla, comprarle vestidos, tomar el té, enseñarla a montar un hipogrifo. Merlín, tenía tantos sueños...

No es que no adorara a Draco, o hubiese querido a Astoria como una hija. Pero Draco había sido tan pegado a Lucius y Severus, y Astoria había llegado tan grande...

Quiza, podría disfrutar momentáneamente de la hija de Potter. Estaba segura que aún tenía algunos vestidos de cuando era pequeña.

.

-¿Qué le dijiste qué?-Hermione lo miraba con horror.

-Eso, huye como siempre lo haces-repitió abochornado Harry.

-No, no. Lo otro.

-No debí salvarte la vida- continúo Harry.

-¡Harry!-regañó Hermione- Esa no es la manera de conquistar a alguien.

-¡No quería conquistarlo! ¡Estaba enfadado!

Hermione se agarró la cabeza, como quien pronto tendrá migraña.

-¿Y él que te contestó?

-¿Literalmente?

-Harry...-dijo con la ceja fruncida

-Oh, ¿en serio?-repitió imitando perfectamente el tono del slytherin- Quizá mi madre no debió salvar la tuya, así ahora no estarías haciendo un berrinche y atacándome por algo que estoy seguro _ni siquiera tengo que ver_. Así tal vez ni siquiera podrías culparme ¡porque ESTARÍA MUERTO!

-Woow-dijo Hermione sorprendida- Si que lo escuchas, te aprendíste todas sus palabras. Y el tono. De haberlo sabido le hubiera pedido que te recitara los temas de examen, seguramente habrías sido más aplicado y obtenido mejores notas. Quiza Dumbledore habría...

-Hermione, concentrate. Tengo un dilema aquí.

-Y si que hiciste un berrinche-continuó.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Dime?

Harry rodó los ojos

-Tú sabes… ¿Mi problema con Malfoy?

-Oh si, Draco es encantador. Parkinson tuvo una gran suerte de descubrirlo antes que yo.

-Parkinson es una perra.

Hermione asintió.

-Debe tener su lado amable también. Draco parece apreciarla demasiado.

-Por favor, no me restriegues en la cara tu suerte de poder llamarlo por su nombre.

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo. No se me ocurre otra cosa que usar a tus hijos a tu favor.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, a Draco-dijo ignorando la mirada de Harry- le agrada Albus y ahora tiene a Lily. Es obvio que no convivirá con James, pero puedes hacer que se encariñen con él y él con ellos. Así...

-Podré verlo cada vez con alguna tonta excusa...-concluyó

-E inevitablemente al menos serán corteses-dijo mirandolo significativamente- el uno con el otro.

Harry asintió pensativamente.

-No lo sé, él me odia.

-No es que vayas a enamorarlo tan pronto- comentó ella.- Su esposa acaba de morir y es bastante obvio que-lo miró dudando.

-La quiere-terminó Harry mirando hacia abajo.

-Ánimo-fue lo único que dijo Hermione y miró a la ventana.-Ahora que lo pienso esa lechuza de afuera-dijo señalandola -ha estado esperando todo este tiempo. Debe ser importante si vino directo aquí.

-Probablemente es un vociferador.

-¿No se ve muy elegante para ser de los Weasley?

Harry suspiró y la atendió. Leyó el pergamino.

 _Potter._

 _Tengo a tu hija, y no es un chantaje. Chocó conmigo mientras me aparecía así que si me empiezas a culpar por estupideces, te hechizo el trasero. Ven por ella y por el amor a Merlín, sé un mejor padre y no la dejes correr sola por ahí._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

-¿De quién es?-preguntó la castaña.

-De Malfoy, explica que tiene a Lily.

-Oh- dijo Hermione emocionada- Vamos mandale una lechuza de vuelta. Si no mal recuerdo es la primera vez que intercambian mensajes por lechuza.

Harry negó divertido.

-Tienes razón-exclamó tomando un nuevo pergamino. Tomó una pluma.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Por Merlín, Malfoy. Gracias por avisarme que estás con Lily. Lamento mucho que se haya colgado de tí al desaparecer. En estos momentos no puedo ir con ella e ignoro cuanto tiempo me llevara solucionar algunas cosas. ¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que pueda ir a buscarla?_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Draco tomó algunas chucherías y miró la lechuza que interrumpió su baño. Por Merlín, tenía tal dolor de cabeza. Releyó el mensaje.

 _¿Podrías cuidarla hasta que pueda ir a buscarla?_

¿Es que Potter creía que él no tenía cosas que hacer? Frunció el ceño y escribió en otro pergamino.

-Harry James Potter. Jefe de Aurores.

Volviendo al baño, se permitió relajarse en su gran tina.

.

La lechuza llegó tan pronto que Hermione y él se sobresaltaron.

-Leela Harry-animó la gryffindor.

Él leyó en voz alta

 _Potter:_

 _No. Pasa por ella o la enviaré con un elfo donde sea que estés._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Hermione hizo un sonido entre preocupación y disgusto.

-Insiste-fue lo único que dijo.

Harry suspiró y tomó su pluma.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Cuando me he equivocado?

-Sobre eso... ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste la multijugos?

-Callate y escribe.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _¿No? ¿Eso es todo lo qué puedes responder? Escucha, o lee en todo caso, como sabrás (o deberías saber) Ginny y yo nos divorciamos. James ha decidido quedarse con su madre, y yo tengo la custodia de Albus; pero Lily tiene la custodia compartida, y si, sé que practicamente es custodia de Ginny. Necesito arreglar esta situación. Si pudieras ayudarme te lo agradecería._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Draco, quien cepillaba su cabello, frunció el ceño. Claro que era un no. En primera no era niñero. En segunda, esa niña no dejaba que la cuidaran los elfos. En tercera, no había dormido en horas. En cuarta, no le importaba su situación familiar. En quinta. ¡No eran amigos! ¡No tenía porque hacerle favores!

Totalmente enojado tomó su pluma.

La lechuza ululó, resignada a sus futuros vuelos.

.

 _Potter:_

 _Recordando tus simpres sinceras y valoradas opiniones, soy un ex-mortífago al cual no deberías dejarle el cuidado de tu hija._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Hermione suspiró.

-Tus palabras superan el pelo de gato en mi poción.

El Jefe de Aurores estuvo de acuerdo.

.

Otra lechuza llegó e interrumpió el sueño de Draco. Haciendo un sonido exasperado, se puso de pie y abrió el pergamino.

¿Era en serio? ¿Tanto le exasperaba su propia hija como para no pasar a buscarla? ¿Y si la sacaba? No. No podía ser tan cruel. Y con renuencia aceptaba que le tenía agradecimiento a la enana por hacer reír tan fácilmente a su madre.

-Gretchen.

Un elfo apareció frente a él.

-Amo Malfoy está llamando.

-Ve al Cuartel de Aurores y ve si Potter está ahí.

La criatura se esfumó y minutos después, regresó.

-Gretchen sabe que Harry Potter, señor, esta ahí, puede sentir la magia de él. Pero Gretchen no pudo pasar, porque fuera de la Oficina de Potter, señor, se encuentran un montón de personas sin clase, golpeando la puerta. Señor Potter la ha hechizado con magia, Señor. No parece salir de ahí pronto.

-¿Pelirrojos?-preguntó mirando la nota. Probablemente no estaban felices de la separación de la pareja perfecta y habían rodeado a Potter.

-La mayoría, señor.

-De acuerdo, retírate.

. Decidiendo que no era su problema, leyó nuevamente su pergamino.

 _Malfoy:_

 _De acuerdo, no soy la persona más exacta para pedirte un favor; pero si te hace sentir mejor lo que estoy haciendo está jodiendo a Ginny, tú la odias. Esto también te beneficia._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Cierto, no era la persona para pedirle un favor.

¿Beneficios?

¿Se refería a ser catalogado como el nuevo amor de Potter o a ser aún más odiado por el Mundo Mágico y los Weasley?

¡Era la comidilla del Mundo Mágico! Ya podía ver las portadas de los diarios incrementando los rumores. La cara de su padre cuando se enterara. Oh, por Merlín, Snape le restregaría en cara juntarse con el mestizo con el que lo mando a freír esparragos.

Frunció el ceño

No que le importara lo que opinara ese traidor.

Escribió.

.

 _Potter:_

 _Dudo que me beneficie en algo Potter. Sigue siendo un no. Déjasela a Granger, o contrata a una niñera._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

-No sé por qué pero parece que me puso al nivel de una niñera-se quejó la morena.

-No parece, lo hizo-aclaró Harry, y luego la miró divertido.-Creí que eran amigos.

-Demasiado pronto-le hizo notar Hermione.

-¿Y ahora?

-Exacto-dijo la castaña-¿Y ahora?-preguntó mirando la puerta.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _No puedo dejarsela a Hermione, es la esposa de Ron y no confío en los Weasley. Escucha, sé que la última vez te agredí y me agrediste, y que estuvo mal. Te lo compensare, te debo una disculpa por mis palabras anteriores. Te estoy confiando a mi hija; por favor, es la hermana de Albus ¿Eso no te hace sentir un poco mejor con respecto a ella?_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Mmm Compensación. No sonaba mal. Y una disculpa.

Pero no cualquiera disculpa.

 _Una disculpa de Potter._

Hacerlo tragar sus palabras.

Y si...

 _No._

No.

No valía la pena.

 _¡TENÍA QUE DORMIR!_

.

 _Potter:_

 _Que digas que confías en mí solo demuestra el extremo hasta el que caíste, si no puedes confiar en todos tus cercanos._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _PD: Usar a Albus no te funcionará. Hice amistad con él, no con su familia._

 _PPD: Te dije que te relacionaras con la gente correcta. No lo hiciste. ¡JODETE!_

-Pese a que estoy de acuerdo con la primera frase- concordó Hermione- No estoy segura de la segunda.

-Se supone que eres una Weasley por ley, tu opinión no es muy objetiva-dijo Harry y Hermione gruñó.

-Tú también lo eras hace unos días, déjame decirte. En todo caso, ¿Puedo saber que tanto les dijiste como para que quieran lincharme contigo?-analizó.

-¿Decir?, no dije nada.

-Bueno, alguien dijo algo, porque puedo oir mi nombre a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Lo siento?

-No lo sientes. Es más creo que te estás vengando.

-No, lo cierto es que no- dijo sincero.-De haber sabido que estaría en esta situación cuando estaba con el sombrero seleccionador, lo hubiera quemado y reducido a cenizas. Hubiera huido a Durmstrang o vuelto totalmente muggle, qué se yo.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Y qué le vas a responder?

Harry se paró y escribió en el papel.

-Lo que estoy pensando- respondió, escribió unas breves líneas y amarró el mensaje a la pata de la lechuza-Draco Malfoy. Malfoy Manor.

-¿Qué escribiste?

-Algo para seguir la conversación.

-¡Llevamos dos horas aquí!

-Y ellos siguen tocando la puerta. Así que planeo que sean tres.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _¿Podrías escribir un mensaje con más de una jodida línea?_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _PD: Es igual, ¿crees que a Albus le agradara saber que te negaste?_

 _PPD: No diré nada al respecto._

Draco, que tenía los ojos casi cerrados, gruñó cuando la lechuza tocó de nuevo el vidrio.

-Maldito, Potter.

Extendió el papel.

¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso amaba los mensajes largos y sin sentido?

Y no aclaraba que pasaría por Lily...

Lo iba a asesinar, decidió. La siguiente vez que apareciera frente a él estaría muerto.

.

 _Potter:_

 _No. No quiero hacerle perder el tiempo al amadisimo héroe del Mundo Mágico que NO debió salvarme. Finge que no existo._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _PD: ¿Es en serio Potter? ¿Estás usando a tu hijo en tu favor?_

-Insisto, eres un idiota.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Tienes a mi hija. Existes._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _PD: No se llama usar a mi hijo. Se llama apelar a un hecho._

Idiota, fue lo único que pensó el rubio. Potter era un idiota. La Ginevra esa tenía suerte de divorciarse de él.

 _Ginevra_

Sonrió.

Siempre podía colgarle a la niña a su madre. ¿Por qué no lo pensó?

.

 _Potter:_

 _La tengo, es cierto. Veamos que opina tu esposa al respecto._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Harry abrió los ojos alarmado.

-Haz algo-le gritó Hermione-Si le dice a Ginny que él la tiene, todo se arruinó.

-¡¿Hacer que?! ¿Cobrarle una deuda de vida como al ministro?

-¡¿Le cobraste una deuda de vida al Ministro?!

-Claro que sí. Necesitaba ayuda, y estaba solo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¡¿Pero una deuda de vida?!

-¡Si, eso hice!

-¿Y cuantas te debe Malfoy?

-Dos.

Ambos se miraron, ¿Malfoy de verdad sería capaz de mandarle una lechuza a Ginny solo para deshacerse de Lily?

Si, si lo era.

-Que sea una deuda de vida-dijeron a la vez.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto, ¿Recuerdas esas dos deudas de vida que me debes? Bien, te voy a cobrar una este mismo instante. Exijo como pago a la deuda de vida que me debes, el cuidado de Lily, incluso de Ginny, hasta que yo indique que pasaré por ella._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Draco abrió la boca

¿Potter le había cobrado una deuda, para usarlo de niñero? ¿En serio había desperdiciado así una deuda de vida? Cuando la magia lo recorrió en un cosquilleo, casi quiso azotarse la cabeza.

Sí, lo había hecho.

...

Potter siempre había sido un tonto.

.

 _Potter:_

 _¡¿Cómo te atreves, Potter?! ¡Ven ahora mismo por ella!_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Harry y Hermione rieron. Estaban ganando.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Estoy seguro que tenías un millón de insultos y te has contenido solo para joderme con tu única línea. Oh, vamos. ¿No es tanto el precio, cierto? Solo tiene 6 años, Malfoy. No te ocasionará muchos problemas. No sabía que estabas en Inglaterra, por cierto. Siempre fuiste muy oportuno._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

¡Lo iba a MATAR!

6 Años sus... … heroicas.

Espera, ¿tenía 6 años? Se veía de 5 a lo mucho… estaba tan delgada y pequeña. Joder, ahora quería alimentarla.

.

 _Potter:_

 _Acabo de llegar hace un rato._

 _¿No ocasionarme problemas? Tu hija está torturando a mis elfos y ha roto más de trece reliquias familiares. No deja de dar vueltas alrededor de mí gritando que soy un príncipe y no me deja DORMIR. ¡¿Un príncipe? ¿Me estás jodiendo? Acabo de llegar hoy luego de semanas sin dormir. Necesito dormir. Así que si hechizo a tu hija con un desmaius no te quejes. La estoy cuidando. ¡CUIDANDO DE UN CRUCIO!_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

-Parece que la esta pasando fatal -se compadeció Harry-¿Debería?...

-No.

-Está sufriendo.

-El amor duele.

-Él no me ama.

-Pero al parecer Lily está enamorada de él.-Hermione sonrió- Creo que tienes competencia.

-Joder.

-Es pasajero, es tan pequeña aún-dijo consoladoramente.-Ahora, es tu turno. Dile algo bueno sobre él.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que es guapo, divertido, buen padre, que quieres besarlo, que lo que dijo Ginny es cierto.

-Ah, si. ¡No!

-¿No quieres?

-No le voy a decir eso.

-Y por eso sigues sin él.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Estoy seguro que está haciendo de tu vida un desastre si te hizo escribir más de una línea. Debe estar contenta de estar ahí. Pese a parecer lo contrario, ha estado llorando sin parar en semanas. Dale una poción tranquilizante o algo, tú eres bueno en eso. Es en serio Malfoy, confío en tí._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Godric Hollow_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

Si claro...

.

 _Potter:_

 _Yo también confiaría en tí si tuvieses una deuda de vida en funcionamiento. Te odio._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Cabeza de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Malfoy_

 _Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

-Bueno-dijo Harry-tiene un punto.- Miró a la castaña- Mione...-dijo con tono lastimoso.

Ella suspiró.

-Supongo que estas contento de haber platicado con él todo un rato-dijo compartiendo la sonrisa feliz de Harry-Esta bien, creo que lo siguiente es encontrarte con él. Dile que irás en cuanto…

La puerta se abrió de golpe justo cuando mandaban la lechuza y tanto Hermione como Harry no pudieron evitar saltar de sus sillas.

-Hermione-gritó Ron- ¿Qué significa lo de Malfoy?

-¡Harry! ¿Es que no te interesa Lily?-insistió Molly

-¡Me quitaste tu apellido!-reclamó Ginny

Harry suspiró y miró a su amiga. Ella suspiró.

-Bien, ¡todo mundo silencio!

Nadie le hizo caso.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Me apresuraré. Lo prometo. ¿Sabes cómo puedo arreglar más rápido el asunto? El abogado de ambos esta apoyandola a ella._

 _Harry James Potter_

Draco ni se molestó en pensar. Cuando volteó Lily estaba dormida.

 _Por fin._

Ya no había más dulces, ni vestidos, ni canciones. Con sus últimas fuerzas escribió algo en el pergamino. Lo envió y se acercó a la chimenea, echó unos polvos flu.

-Pansy Parkinson. New York, 40 Fulton.

.

 _Potter:_

 _Hay dos razones por las que la está apoyando a ella. O se revolcó con él, o le gusta. ¿En serio estás pidiendome asesoría?_

 _Malfoy_

-¿Te acostaste con Ginny?-preguntó incredúlo Harry a Terry, sin importarle los gritos de los demás. Todos los hermanos de Ginny callaron y enfocaron sus ojos en ambos, Ginny se sonrojó. Se hizo el silencio. Incluso a Molly dejó de importarle que Harry estuvo más de 4 horas encerrado con Hermione, o estaba platicando por lechuza con alguien.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó horrorizado el experto en leyes, pero Harry vio en sus movimientos más vergüenza que asombro a la acusación.

-Oh por Merlín, lo hiciste.

Kingsley que estaba admirando el espectáculo desde primera fila sonrió.

Infidelidad, poca atención a su hija, preferencia a su status que a su familia...

Esto era perfecto.

-Llama a Minerva McGonagall-exclamó a uno de los aurores en voz baja-dile que iré de visita a Hogwarts.

.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Si digo que sí, ¿me ayudarías?_

 _Potter_

 _._

 _Potter:_

 _Si digo que sí ¿vendrás por ella más rápido?_

 _Malfoy_

 _._

 _Malfoy:_

 _Si._

 _Potter_

.

Harry sonrió, Draco suspiró.

 _Potter:_

 _Trato. ¿Cuál es tu situación actual?_

 _Malfoy_

Enamorado no correspondido, con dos hijos que lo odian y una contigo. Con una ex esposa pleitista e infiel, rodeado de gritos y un abogado mal amigo y traidor.

 _Malfoy._

 _Ella y toda su familia me están gritando que estoy más preocupado en platicar contigo que en buscar a Lily. Evade el tema de ella con Terry. Supongo que solo está celosa._

 _Potter_

.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Celosa?

¿Ella y Potter jamás mensajearon tanto o qué?

Astoria y él platicaban bastante por lechuza, de hecho se comparaba a las que había intercambiado con Potter ahorita. Pero eso pasaba porque estaban enamorados, cosa que no pasaba con Potter, ¿cierto?

Se sonrojó

No.

 _No_

Enfocate.

.

 _¿Está sufriendo?_

.

 _Si_

.

 _Genial. Yo sufro y ella también. ¿Entonces?_

.

 _¿Entonces, qué?_

.

 _La situación, Potter. Fuera de tu ámbito romántico. Si no supiera nuestra historia pensaría que estás coqueteando._

Harry se atragantó.

.

 _Le cobré a Kingsley una deuda de vida para que me de la custodia de Lily_

.

 _¿Entonces para que rayos necesitas mi ayuda?_

.

 _Siempre es bueno tener un plan B. Además no tiene ni idea de como cumplirlo._

.

 _Apela al código de los sangre pura._

.

 _Yo no soy sangre pura, ellos sí_

.

 _¿Potter alguien te ha dicho que eres un idiota?_

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione.

 _Tienes un apellido sangrepura. Puedes apelarla. Ellos te lo rebatirán, por supuesto, pero le da tiempo al Ministro de sobornar a otros funcionarios, buscar una razón válida, etc. JODER cobras deudas de vida para cuidar a tu hija. Haz algo mejor y utilizalas bien. Ahora no molestes más, voy a dormir lo que pueda ahora que tu hija está dormida. Por cierto, me debes 45,000 galeones de solo dulces._

 _Malfoy_

 _._

-¿Pasa algo cariño?-preguntó su madre, entrando.- Deberías dormir aprovechando que por fin se durmió. ¿Cuando vendrán por ella?-mirando el fuego verde con el rostro a través de él, sonrió.- Hola, Pansy.

-Hola, Señora Malfoy.

-¿Traes buenas noticias?

-Bueno, quisiera decir que si, pero no es así. Draco me estaba comentando que está deseoso de ayudar a Harry Potter con su divorcio. Y por ello quiere que él contrate mis servicios.

-¿Draco?

-Vendrán por ella pronto. -le contestó a su madre-Ronnie-dijo sonriendo como siempre que llamaba al elfo lo hacía. Le encantaba tener un elfo con el mismo apodo que Lavander le había dado a la comadreja y ordenarle cosas-Llevala a un cuarto.

-Si señor.

\- ¿Por qué estas ayudando al Señor Potter, cariño? -preguntó su madre, sentándose en su cama y Draco hizo un puchero.

-Porque el idiota me cobró una deuda de vida, que va a finalizar cuando él pueda tener a su hija; y como los Weasley están debatiendo con él sobre su divorcio, necesito que se acabe rápido. Ahí entra Pansy.

-Si, ¿pero porque yo?

-Porque eres la mejor abogada del mundo y estoy seguro que te encantará patear traseros.

-Claro-ironizó la morena- ahora si lo soy.

-Siempre lo has sido, por favor, Pans.

Ella permaneció en silencio por segundos.

-Por favor-exclamó arrastrando las palabras. -Por favor, Pans, soy tu primer amor ¿Tu amigo de la infancia? ¿Eres la luz de mis ojos?

Pansy sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, pero me deberás una.

Draco dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo, Pansy Parkinson. Eres mi chica favorita.

-Lo sé-sonrió ella con desanimo.

Ese era el punto, era la chica. Pansy no estaba segura de saber quien era el chico favorito.

.

 _Potter_

 _Te enviaré a alguien como un favor para que te la lleves más pronto. Si la jodes te mato._

 _PD: Es la mejor abogada que conozco y lo está haciendo porque yo se lo pedí. Llegará en cualquier momento. Si le dices algo hiriente, aparte del crucio que ella te va a dar, yo te voy a lanzar un Avada_

 _PDD: Es en serio. Está enfadada así que puede ser algo cruel contigo y con los Weasley. Abre la chimenea de tu despacho. Cierra la boca y sobrevivirás._

 _Malfoy_

.

Harry obedeció y entonces unas llamas dejaron pasar a una mujer que pese a su belleza se veía cabreada. Tragando saliva, observó a la chica que una vez quiso entregarlo a Voldemort para sobrevivir. Ojos verdes y cabello negro.

Pansy Parkinson.

Cuando una mirada de odio puro lo atravesó Harry supo que, sin importar lo slytherin que fuera, esa chica lo había aniquilado.

.

La mujer avanzó por toda la sala y se paró junto a Harry. Sus ojos directamente enfocando a Boot. Él frunció levemente el ceño. Ella sonrió e invocó una mesa.

-Boot, pero que bueno verte de nuevo ¿Debo asumir que estás representando a Ginevra Weasley?

Él abogado asintió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson?

-Bueno, ciertamente no estoy de visita. -Exclamó posando su portafolio en la mesa y sacando varios papeles.

-Firma aquí- le dijo a Harry, mientras le extendía un lapicero. - Aquí, aquí y otra firma aquí-estableció mostrando líneas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

-Mi contrato de servicios.

-Deberíamos leer ess papeles-susurró Hermione.

Harry solo firmó.

\- ¿Qué así de simple? -rió Pansy- No me sorprende que estés en este lío.

-Confio en quien te envió.

-Bien. Soy Pansy Violet Parkinson y estoy aquí en representación de Harry James Potter; Heredero de la Noble Casa de los Black y Jefe de la Noble Casa de los Potter, a partir de este momento toda duda que tengan con él, deben informarme a mí. Como su representante en este momento invoco la sección II, artículo quinto del Código de los sangrepuras, que establece que en un divorcio entre dos magos sangre pura, que iniciaron su matrimonio como tal, se deben respetar los acuerdos iniciales.

-Ni siquiera tienes ideas de cuales son.

La mujer sonrió de lado.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, -exclamó divertida- por lo tanto, necesito tiempo para leer esos papeles. Eso significa Boot, que tienes que darme todos los papeles de mi cliente. Tu sabes, tengo entendido que eras el abogado de ambos, pero creo que has sido oficialmente despedido.

-No lo he sido, y algunos papeles conciernen también a mi cliente.

-Por tanto, recibiras una copia. Quien pagaba los servicios era mi cliente, Harry Potter. Por ley, estos le pertenecen. Potter.

El mencionado se sobresaltó.

-Estas despedido-exclamó Harry, luego de segundos de observarla tratando de adivinar lo que quería.

Suspiró aliviado cuando ella se vió satisfecha.

-Ahí lo tienes Boot, quiero esos papeles en una hora. Y no quiero demora.

-Exijo, no obstante, que Lily Potter permanezca con su madre mientras se establece su custodia.

Parkinson rió y todos los Weasley gruñeron.

-No.

\- ¿No?

-No. Boot. No confío en tu cliente para cuidar a una niña tan pequeña.

-Tu confianza es irrelevante.

-Bien, te doy esa. Que el Ministro elija.

Todos voltearon hacia éste.

Este tragó saliva y miró a Pansy como odiándola por meterlo en ese dilema. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Ministro, ¿Puede honrarnos con su decisión? -preguntó y Kingsley supo que ella sabía de la deuda. Obviamente Harry no le había dicho, pero alguien la había enviado y ese alguien lo sabía. No había muchos que amistaran con Parkinson y Harry a la vez. Había sido Malfoy.

-Bien, dada las circunstancias actuales me declino por otorgarle temporalmente la custodia al Jefe de Aurores.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -exclamaron los pelirrojos y entre diversas quejas y los ojos de Arthur Weasley fijos en él, terminó.

\- Debido a que la hija de ambos se esfumó frente a los ojos de su madre. Creo que es turno de Harry de demostrar que tan bien puede hacerse cargo.

-Eso es absurdo-exclamó George-fue un descuido.

-Un descuido que terminó con la niña en manos de un desconocido para ella-murmuró Harry.

-Sabes donde esta Lily-susurró con furia Ginny.

-Si, ahora lo sé-respondió el moreno.

\- ¿Dónde?

-En un lugar seguro.

\- ¡La escondiste!

-Te equivocas-exclamó alzando la carta y mostrandosela a todos a lo lejos-esa persona me contactó.

\- ¿Confías en esa persona?

-Confío.

-Correcto. Dado que el sujeto se comunicó con el auror Potter y no con la Señora Weasley, creo que no hay nada que decir.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y huyó del lugar.

-Bien, como todo esta dicho, todos aléjense de mi cliente o los demandaré por acoso. –Exclamó la morena, echando a los Weasley-Y Potter, tu y yo necesitamos hablar.

.

Cuando despertó había dos pesos extra sobre él. Uno era ligero y el otro un poco más pesado. Pero era cálido. Por un momento penso que eran Berenice y Scorpius, pero éste pesaba más y ambas personas olían a flores. Abriendo los ojos y siendo recibido por el cielo nocturno de su ventana, Draco volteó la mirada para buscar su varita y convocar un tempus. Es cierto, eran Berenice y la hija de Potter, y sobre su mesa estaba el periodico que llevaba consigo desde la central de trasladores. Observó la foto de Potter sonriendo ante la imagen de él y Albus dándose la mano. El hombre se veía orgulloso y se había retirado tan silenciosamente que Draco ni siquiera lo había notado.

Una lechuza aterrizó en la mesa de su escritorio y dejó una carta. Draco la miró rápidamente y descubrió que ya eran dos sin leer.

Una era de Pansy y otra de Potter. La de Pansy era un sin fín de amenazas, insultos y demás, pero le aclaraba que el asunto estaba casi resuelto. La de Potter era una admiración a sobrevivir a Pansy y la notificación de que pasaría por Lily en una semana. Declaró que todos sabían que estaba en un lugar seguro y no le molestarían.

Volviendo su mirada a la foto, Draco se acomodó de nuevo y cerró los ojos queriendo ignorar la satisfacción de provocar esa mirada en él, y tener unos días para pensar como enfrentar a Potter.

.

Draco miró a Lily Potter subirse en uno de sus hipogrifos mientras reía divertida. Por Merlín, esa niña era un torbellino de energía; ni parecía recordar que tenía casa. Suspirando, tomó una poción energética y caminó hacia ella mientras la ayudaba a equilibrarse.

Ella le sonrío cuando empezaron a avanzar y le miró con esos ojos tan verdes que le recordaban a Potter y a Albus. Draco no pudo evitar corresponderle, pensando que, algún día, también estaría ahí enseñandole a Berenice, tal como él y Astoria le enseñaron a Scorpius.

 _Astoria_

Su sonrisa menguó y la nostalgia, ese ahora usual sentimiento, empezó a invadirlo, sin importar cuanto intentaba ignorarla. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pensando en la maldita suerte que tenían Weasley y Potter, y que desperdiciaban. Tenían a sus esposas vivas, hijos con madres, eran héroes de guerra, tenían un sin fín de oportunidades. Eran felices...

Draco solo podía añorar esos amados días donde besaba a su esposa y veía a su hijo jugar con ella, desear que Berenice pudiera tener esos días. Era lo único que hacía ahora y lo que haría de hoy en adelante.

Añorar y desear.

Pero jamás tener.

No supo cuando se detuvo, ni si dejó de respirar, pero reaccionó cuando unas manos pequeñas le alzaron el rostro y devolvieron su mirada hacia los ojos verdes.

-No llores-susurró la pequeña.

-No estoy llorando-murmuró, pero ahora que su mente volvía al mundo real podía sentir el agua correr por sus mejillas; y Draco se preguntó por qué ahora, con la hija de Potter frente a él, se permitía llorar después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

 _¿Era porque Astoria tenía ojos verdes?_

 _¿Por qué había visto a Granger embarazada?_

 _¿Por qué se había dado cuenta de lo que ya no podría tener?_

 _¿Lo que su hija no tendría?_

-Draco- escuchó la voz de su madre, quien tenía a su hija pequeña en brazos, y el rubio quiso abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de él. Solo se permitió mirar a Lily mientras dejaba que todo saliera, luego de tanto tiempo. Miró los ojos verdes, tal como miró los ojos verdes de Astoria al casarse o los de Berenice al nacer. Vio inocencia, vio esperanza, vio un presente. Un presente donde su esposa no estaba, donde sus hijos eran huérfanos, donde su amor se había marchado por siempre de su lado.

Se limpió la cara con las manos, en un intento de obligarse a parar. Le hubiera gustado tener a Scorpius ahí y abrazarlo. Aferrarse a esa prueba de que ambos habían sido felices, que habían dejado huella de eso en el mundo. En su lugar, envolvió a Lily con calidez. Suave, dulcemente.

Se deleitó de la suavidad de su piel, de su tierno perfume, diciéndose a si mismo que era muy afortunado de haberla conocido, de casarse con ella, de haber tenido dos hijos, de que su hija estuviera viva.

Y aún así no era suficiente.

 _Nunca sería suficiente._

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó la menor y él ocultó la cara en el cuello de la pequeña.

-Está muerta-dijo sin poder respirar por completo. Su voz se ahogaba en pequeños sollozos. -La perdí. Está muerta. Jamás volveré a abrazarla, jamás volverá a reírse. No habrá más caricias entre pesadillas, no más besos suaves, no más té en las mañanas o canciones de cuna-lloró, y luego se separó, tapando su cara con las manos. Estaba avergonzado de llorar, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran una tras otra.

Narcissa miró a su hijo derrumbarse y con lágrimas supo que había llegado el momento en que Draco estaba empezando a aceptar la verdad. Y pese a que dolía verlo así, supo que era necesario. A partir de ahora, Draco no se aferraría más a su nuera y empezaría a tratar de salir adelante. Tal como ella lo hizo una vez cuando se despidió de Lucius esperando que 14 años pasaran pronto.

 _¿Qué hubiera hecho si estuviera en el lugar de Draco y nunca más pudiera ver a Lucius?_

 _¿Qué hubiera hecho ella si hubiera perdido a Draco?_

-Ven Lily- dijo extendiendole la mano y la pequeña saltó de la criatura al suelo, acostumbrada a ese llamado.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-Lo estará, necesita estar solo.

Ella asintió y siguió a la mayor.

-¿Podrías no decirselo a nadie?- pidió la rubia.

-¿Es un secreto?

-Si.

Lily miró a Draco y enfocó su mirada en los ojos azules de Narcissa. Asintiendo levemente hizo ademán de seguirla, pero tras un momento de duda se acercó a Draco y le dió un suave abrazo.

-Papá siempre dice que todo mejorará pronto. Que cada persona que conocemos tiene un propósito y aún si mueren siempre tendrán un lugar en nuestro corazón. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Despues de todo..." La muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura."

Draco asintió y no supo porque, pese a que estaba seguro que Lily no comprendía del todo las palabras de su padre, las palabras de aquel sabio mago mezclado con la voz de aquella niña le dieron un pequeño alivio a su alma.

Era totalmente irónico que fuesen las palabras de Potter, las que le consolaran un poco el corazón.

 _Y sin embargo era doloroso._


	5. Entre padres e hijos

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE DESTINOS Y COINCIDENCIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Entre padres e hijos**

.

.

Minerva frunció el ceño y tamboleó los dedos sobre la mesa. No estaba muy de acuerdo con que el Ministro interrogara un alumno, menos antes del desayuno, pero no veía tampoco que tan malo podía ser.

-Si es por el bien de ambos, -cedió-no veo porque negarle esa plática.

El Ministro sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco, Minerva. Será corto, lo prometo, después de todo Harry tiene planeado ir a recoger a su hija hoy y debo darme prisa.

La directora suspiró, pero asintió.

-Dejaré que hablen con usted, no obstante, los cuadros observarán la charla, y si usted se excede, me veré en la pena de pedirle que se retire.

El Ministro asintió y vio en sus alrededores, el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore le recibió con una suave sonrisa.

-No pretendo lastimar a los hijos de mi Jefe de Aurores, Minerva. Solo estoy decidiendo a quien deberían darle la custodia de su hermana.

\- ¿Harry está enterado de que informará a Albus y a James de su situación actual?

-No, no pretendo hablarlesde ello. Tiene mi palabra.

-Confío en ella-resopló la mujer- y espero seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Dikky –llamó a un elfo y cuando éste apareció ordenó suavemente - ¿Te importaría pedirle al profesor Slughorn que llame a Albus Potter a mi despacho?

Asintiendo, el elfo desapareció y minutos después, Albus hizo aparición en la puerta.

-Adelante-aprobó la directora, y él avanzó unos pocos pasos. Kingsley lo observó detenidamente, era un gran reflejo de Harry, era cierto, pero sus rasgos eran más fríos y su porte más elegante.

-Ha aprendido mucho del comportamiento de Malfoy-suspiró la anciana, como si leyera el pensamiento del hombre. Kingsley atribuyó que lo había aprendido del hijo Malfoy, no del padre.

-Ya veo.

-Albus.

\- ¿Si, Directora?

-El Ministro aquí presente quiere hacerte unas preguntas.

El menor frunció discretamente el ceño, pero asintió.

-Buenos días-saludó.

-Toma asiento, Albus-declaró el mayor y observó como el menor obedecía fácilmente a la orden. La directora se retiró. -Ahora Albus, he estado al pendiente de todo lo que dicen de ti con respecto a los Malfoy.

Silencio.

\- ¿Sabías que tu madre quería poner una orden de restricción hacia Draco Malfoy para alejarlo de ti?

-No.

\- ¿Qué opinas al respecto? -preguntó luego de minutos de esperar que el otro añadiera más.

-Creo que a mi madre no le importa con quien hablo desde hace tiempo, y no veo el por qué de su repentino interés.

Vaya respuesta, pensó el mayor.

-Ya veo ¿Consideras necesaria la orden?

-No.

\- ¿Por qué?

-El señor Malfoy y yo nos hemos visto solo un par de veces, y siempre con personas alrededor. Él no me ha dado ninguna poción y su varita se ha mantenido guardada en todo momento.

-Correcto.

-Señor, - interrumpió el menor- ¿la orden fue ejecutada?

-No, tu padre no la aprobó.

Albus dejó salir una breve sonrisa.

-Ya veo.

-Una pregunta personal, Albus ¿Todo bien en casa?

-No lo sé, no he estado ahí.

\- ¿Tienes noticias de tus padres o tu hermana?

\- Mi madre no se comunica conmigo y mi padre habla de cosas distintas o me pregunta por mi estado de salud, la escuela y esas cosas. Lily sabe escribir, pero en sus notas solo dice que mis padres tienen ciertas diferencias y nuestro hogar no es el ambiente más ameno.

Kingsley difícilmente creía que una niña pequeña usara esas palabras, pero asintió sabiendo que el otro no diría nada que pudiese comprometer de ningún modo a su familia.

-Entiendo ¿Ella con quien se lleva mejor, Albus?

El nombrado frunció el ceño, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas preguntas, Señor? -preguntó con la mirada verde fija sobre él. - Creí que quería comprobar mi relación con los Malfoy y, comprobar la decisión de mis padres.

-Y eso deseaba; quería saber tu opinión con respecto a la orden de restricción. La última pregunta fue porque me interesó saber sobre tu hermana. Las cosas no se ven bien desde afuera.

-Están bien, señor. ¿Eso es todo?

-Si, Albus. Gracias por tu ayuda. Puedes volver a tus labores.

El menor asintió y se puso de pie. Se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza.

Cuando iba a salir, se detuvo unos instantes.

-Con mi padre, Señor Ministro- respondió. - Mi madre es una mujer activa, carismática, y elegante para muchos, pero vanidosa. Ser una devota madre y ama de casa no es lo suyo, lo de ella es la sociedad. Por otro lado, mi padre siempre ha sido más expresivo y juguetón. Nos hace sentir amados, y todos los niños pequeños quieren sentirse amados por sus padres.

Incluso tú, pensó con tristeza el hombre.

\- ¿Siempre lo ha sido?

-Quizá siempre lo fue, pero yo lo noté hace muy poco. - Se retiró. Kingsley lo dejó ir y no preguntó quién de los dos padres, porque probablemente se refería a ambos.

.

El siguiente en entrar fue James Potter, y lo hizo con una sonrisa más abierta y una postura relajada. Todo lo contrario, a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Señor Ministro! -exclamó con gran energía y el mayor sonrió contagiado por ella.

-Hola James, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, espero que no te moleste.

-No, por supuesto que no ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

-Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. Estoy evaluando aspectos de los altos miembros del Ministerio, entre ellos los del Jefe de Aurores. Uno de ellos es la familia.

James asintió, sentándose.

-Últimamente tus padres parecen despertar mucha polémica. Parecen tener una diferencia de opiniones.

James tragó saliva.

-Mi madre me ha mencionado algo respecto a mi hermano y el señor Malfoy, pero no creo que sea algo muy duradero.

Kingsley se mordió el labio discretamente.

-Ya veo ¿Que tal todo en casa?

-Bien, creo.

Mentira, se dijo cuando vio como el chico evadía la mirada ligeramente.

-Bueno, ¿qué opinas de tu padre?

-Mi padre es genial, es poderoso, fuerte, es un héroe. Un auror grandioso.

\- ¿Y como padre?

James dudó.

-Es cariñoso, atento, y justo-exclamó un poco titubeante, pero se notaba en su mirada que estaba convencido de lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Te trata bien?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Y a tu hermana?

-También.

\- ¿Qué de tu hermano?

-Ellos son diferentes, así que se tratan con cordialidad.

\- ¿Cuál dirías que es el punto fuerte de tu madre?

-Que posee un carácter fuerte.

-Bien, ¿y el de tu padre?

-La sinceridad.

-Bien, ¿puedes decirme con cual padre se llevan mejor y por qué?

Una mirada confundida lo analizó.

-Lily se lleva muy bien con papá, después de todo a él le gusta jugar con ella y contarle cuentos. Al es más cerrado, pero creo que con papá también. Él respeta su forma de ser.

\- ¿Qué hay de tí?

-Bueno, me gusta estar y jugar quidditch con papá, pero en realidad siempre he sido cercano a mi madre y tíos. –La mirada del mayor sobre él lo incitó a seguir hablandoy continuó. -Me gusta estar con mamá porque ella siempre me alaba, me gusta hacerla sonreír.

\- ¿Sonreír? ¿Dirías que tu madre está triste, o te gusta hacer reír a las personas?

James lo miró en silencio, pensando y recordando. Si, él era muy pegado a su padre de pequeño, pero durante un tiempo su madre había estado muy triste, así que James quería hacerla sonreír; y lo volvió un hábito. Incluso se había vuelto un gryffindor, ¿no?

-No, señor Ministro. Solo me gusta que las personas a mi alrededor sean felices.

-Ya veo.

-Gracias, James. Consideraré tus palabras.

Saliendo de la habitación, James bajó las escaleras y quedó frente a frente con Albus, quien, parado frente a la escalera, esperaba algo. Los dos se vieron en silencio por segundos, y luego siguieron distintos caminos. Deteniendose, James miró a su hermano menor alejarse; deseando preguntarle que le habían preguntado a él, pero al final solo se marchó.

.

La última visita para Kingsley fue a Malfoy Manor y, bajo la vigilancia de una cautelosa y fríamente cortés Narcissa Malfoy, se presentó ante la disputada Lily Potter. Una, contrario a lo que había dicho su padre, risueña Lily Potter que hablaba sin parar.

-Lily-interrumpió su anécdota acerca de cómo había montado hipogrifos, jugado escondidas con los elfos, tocado el piano con Narcissa Malfoy o escuchado leer a Draco Malfoy el periódico. - ¿Amas este lugar?

La pequeña asintió.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa?-preguntó.

-No-Lily admitió.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ahí hay muchos gritos. Aquí todo es muy tranquilo. Me gusta.

\- ¿Pero no extrañas a tus padres?

-Si.

\- ¿A quien extrañas más?

Ella no respondió, pero sus ojos empezaron a acumular lágrimas. Kingsley le acarició el cabello.

-Harry vendrá pronto por ti, ¿si? Hoy mismo-prometió y se retiró de ahí sin ninguna otra pregunta; observando a lo lejos como la niña era consolada por la rubia mujer. En verdad no sabía que esperaba al hablar con una niña de 6 años, pero sabía que al menos los Malfoy no le hacían ningún mal a ninguno de los dos niños Potter con los que habían contactado, y eso decía mucho de ellos, dada su historia, y de la elección de Harry sobre el guardián de su hija.

.

Albus frunció el ceño cuando al recibir el correo ninguna carta llegó para él. Las lechuzas volaban sin parar sobre la mesa de Slytherin y a lo lejos podía vislumbrar la lechuza de su madre dirigiendose a su hermano, pero no encontraba la de su padre. Mordiendose el labio internamente miró de reojo a Scorpius que, con una sonrisa orgullosa, admiraba sus cientos de regalos de admiradoras y abría las cartas, que de seguro eran de su padre, su abuela y los padres de su madre. El rubio elevó los ojos y luego, enfocó su mirada en el frente de Albus. Pareció sorprendido, pero cuando regresó su vista a él, sus labios se moveron formando, en silabas, las palabras _Te lo dije._

Frunciendo las cejas, él se cruzó de brazos, para gran interés del cuarteto plateado. Resopló.

-No me importa.

Scorpius dejó salir una gran sonrisa y Albus lo odió con toda su alma.

-Por supuesto-afirmó. -Claro que no te importa.

\- ¿Qué no le importa? -preguntó Jennifer mientras abría un gran paquete de dulces enviado por su madre, para todo el mes. O más. Lo dejó en el centro de sus amigos y se recargó en Scorpius, quien dócilmente se dejó usar de almohada. Alexander y Damian invadieron la caja al instante. Scorpius, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para escoger con cual empezaría.

\- ¿Es que no es obvio? -respondió Damian sin hacerle mucho caso a la mirada de Albus que parecía querer acribillarlo. -Hoy no ha llegado carta para él.

-Eso no es posible, -dijo Jennifer desenvolviendo un chocolate-su padre siempre le envía cartas y dulces. -Exclamó mirando el lugar frente a Albus y al observar el vacío, se mordió el labio y omitió lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, no es de sorprenderse, -opinó Alexander, sin mirarlos, pues llenaba su plato de fruta-era obvio que un día se fastidiaría de ser ignorado. Tuvo un gran aguante. Típico de un gryffindor.

Albus frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Bueno- ofreció un poco vacilante Jennifer, mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a Scorpius, quien le mandó una mirada que prometía dolor, si decía algo que la hiriera, al moreno.

Era en momentos como ese que Albus recordaba que el chico frente a él era considerado el Príncipe de Slytherin, no solo porque tuviera la sangre Malfoy de sus antepasados, sino porque podía ser mortalmente peligroso. Había muy pocas cosas que Scorpius no le podría perdonar a Albus, y una de esas eras herir a sus amigos de la infancia. En particular a Jennifer.

Aunque eso realmente le molestaba a Albus, no dijo nada y fingió no verla. Era lo justo, se dijo. Scorpius había puesto en juego su puesto en la casa y con sus amigos para ser su amigo. Habían soportado el regaño de sus padres también.

Sin embargo, detestaba darse cuenta que en momentos como ese, él parecía el anexado del grupo.

 _-No es así-dijo una vez Damian cuando se lo comentó-Él también nos lanza de esas miradas a nosotros cuando tenemos ganas de partirte la cara o decir algo sobre tu familia._

-Es tan solo que uno se cansa de ser rechazado-exclamó dócilmente la morena, regresándolo a la realidad y miró a sus amigos quienes asintieron. Porque lo comprendían. Su apellido fuera de la Casa de Slytherin solía ser razón para ser insultados o amenazados y aunque estaban acostumbrados no por eso era menos doloroso, en especial cuando ese desprecio iba dirigido a sus queridos padres.

Albus resopló sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Tal vez esté en una misión-sugirió Nott sin querer inmiscuirse mucho, pero sintiendose mal por el moreno de ojos verdes. Además, no quería meterse demasiado en el tema de Potter padre, no después de que su padre le mandara aquella carta de un metro. Él no se había opuesto a su amistad con el hijo del Héroe del Mundo Mágico porque dijo que confíaba en que Alexander sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero le había advertido que no quería nada de aventuras suicidas o planes que terminaran con él en la Dirección, no si quería esa escoba que saldría pronto en el mercado. Y él la quería, vaya que la quería, pese a que ya podía ver los engranes funcionando en el cerebro de Scorpius y sabía que terminaría perdiendola si no actuaba con prudencia al momento de cubrir sus pasos.

-No lo creo- Jennifer le pasó la caja a Albus, su vista fija en su carta. -Mamá esta ayudandolo en un caso.

Eso fue suficiente para que los tres sangrepuras frente a ella dejaran caer su golosina.

\- ¿Tía Pansy? -dijeron a la vez y Albus los miró confundido.

\- ¿Acaso eso es imposible? -preguntó, pero fue totalmente ignorado porque los otros tres chicos parecían haber oído a Jennifer decir una blasfemia.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Scorpius metiendo su mano en la caja de dulces-Eso no puede ser verdad

La morena lo miró con reproche en los ojos e infló su mejilla.

-No miento.

-No puedo creer que tía Pansy lo esté ayudando-dijo incredulamente Alexander- Tía Pansy nunca lo haría.

-No sé porque razón, pero lo está haciendo.

-Increíble-opinó Damian-eso es simplemente imposible.

-Repito-insistió Albus- ¿por qué parece que acabó el mundo?

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Albus? -preguntó Scorpius como si lo que Albus hubiera preguntado hubiera sido una estupidez.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Lo entiendo, por eso estoy esperando a que me respondas, idiota. -Ironizó.

-Tía Pansy fue la chica entreguemos a Harry Potter a Voldemort. - le respondió, con una mirada fija, Damian.

-Es mucho más probable que quiera hundirlo que ayudarlo-opinó Alexander.

-Si tía Pans pudiera lanzarlo al abismo y deshacerse de él, sin duda lo haría-opinó Scorpius.

Albus miró a Jennifer y ésta se alzó de hombros.

-Mamá nunca ha perdido un caso, y es buena encontrando puntos débiles. Además-dijo mirandolo mientras tomaba un trago de té- realmente no le agrada tu padre.

-Su sueño es encontrarlo dormido y tener una almohada en las manos. -Bromeó Damian y Jennifer le lanzó un pan.

-Mamá no haría eso.

\- ¿En serio? Porque recuerdo cierta historia sobre tío Blaise corriendo lejos de ella, que involucraba un jarrón y una almohada-comentó Scorpius con la ceja alzada, y Jennifer, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

-Realmente no usaría una almohada.

Albus se hubiera horrorizado si las pláticas entre los slytherin no fueran así todos los días.

\- ¿Y en qué lo está ayudando? -preguntó interesado el Príncipe de Slytherin.

La chica se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero es realmente sospechoso que le ayude. -Opinó buscando información en el pergamino en sus manos. –Sería más creíble que apoye un evento en su contra. Sus palabras exactas son _"Y estoy ayudando a ese estupido cuatrojos, gryffindor de pacotilla, espantapájaro despeinado que solo aparece para arruinar mi vida."_ Si no es él, entonces es Albus.

-No es un gryffindor-dijo Scorpius mordiendo su chocolate y riendo.

Albus esta vez fue quien lanzó un pan hacia el Príncipe de las serpientes. Hubo una queja cuando le dio a McNair.

-No soy un estúpido cuatro ojos, espantapájaros despeinado-gritó- y mi padre tampoco.

-Mi padre dijo que en su tiempo tu padre si que lo era. -Opinó el hijo de Theodore Nott, tan serio que Albus no pudo enojarse, en especial porque sabía que sí. En su época de estudiante parecía que su papá no sabía lo que era un peine.

-No soy un espantapajaros-repitió.

Los cuatro sangre pura rieron.

-Bueno, esa es tía Pansy. -Recuperó el hilo de la conversación Damian. -Sigo opinando que es raro y que hay gato encerrado. Quizá deberíamos hablar con nuestros padres y conseguir más información.

-Dudo mucho que tía Pansy les de detalles, tiene eso del secreto profesional, ¿No?

-Solo hay una persona por la que tía Pansy haría algo que odia hacer-dijo Alexander mirando a Scorpius y éste lo miró.

\- ¿Te refieres a papá? -preguntó.

\- ¿El señor Malfoy?-preguntó Albus- ¿Por qué lo haría? Él y papá no se aguantan. La última vez que se vieron, y pude verlos, apenas cruzaron su mirada se habían declarado la guerra.

-Debe haber una razón.-Contestó Nott abriendo El Profeta, por supuesto, los cuatro miembros originales del quinteto sabían que si querían tenerlo completo, tendrían que robarlo más tarde.

-Se llama Draco Malfoy-rió Damian.

Scorpius quedó serio.

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado-susurró para él mismo.

-Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter-escucharon la voz de Luna Scamander tras ellos, y los slytherin voltearon hacia ella. -La directora quiere verlos. Me pidió que los guiara hacia ellas.

Ellos se miraron confundidos, pero asintieron. Se pusieron de pie y la siguieron.

-Hey Al, ¿me acusaste de algo en la mañana? -preguntó Scorpius y el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Tal vez quieran entrevistarte también-murmuró siguiendo a Luna.

-Tía Luna ¿es malo? – le preguntó el moreno a la mujer y ésta le sonrió mientras negaba.

-No. Por cierto, Scorpius me alegra que te unas al grupo.

El rubio frunció el ceño al notar que ya no era nombrado Señor Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué grupo? -preguntó.

-Le dije a Harry que los blomxies le influían siempre que se acercaba, pero él intentaba ignorarlos con tanta fuerza que no se daba cuenta que querían ayudarlo.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Blomxies?-preguntó a su compañero, el otro hizo una mueca divertida y se alzó de hombros. – ¿Esos individuos puntiagudos, vestidos de traje, que son hadas?

-No, esos son pixies, y no son reales. Claro que no sé si los bloxies lo son-añadió.

.

Aunque Ginny era la encargada de decirle a James sobre el divorcio, Harry consideró por un momento si debía intentar decirselo él. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó la idea, la discriminó. James lo primero que haría sería gritarle algo, o tirarle lo más pesado que tuviera a la mano. No obstante, se dijo mientras veía los papeles frente a él que Parkinson le había mandado, Albus tampoco estaría muy contento con el resultado de sus acciones.

Así que, siguiendo sus instintos, decidió llevarlo a un terreno neutro para aclararselo.

Malfoy Manor estaría bien.

Lily estaría ahí y Harry hablaría con ambos, y le quitaría la deuda de vida a Draco. El lugar era perfecto, por no hablar que ningún Weasley llegaría hasta ahí. Así que cuando habló con McGonagall, y se enteró de la visita de Kingsley, le pidió permiso para llevarse también a Scorpius.

\- ¿Scorpius, Harry? -preguntó McGonagall confundida- ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

-Si, Scorpius Malfoy.

-No lo sé, ¿Porqué quieres llevartelo? Tendría que hablar con su padre primero por si se niega a darte permiso. No debo dejar que nadie lo retire sin su autorización.

-No le haré nada, Profesora McGonagall -rió Harry ligeramente. - Voy a ver a su padre y me gustaría que me acompañara. Malfoy está un poco triste estos días-exclamó suavemente. Lily no había dicho mucho, pero parecía preocupada en la carta que envió hace unos días.

Ella lo vió como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿El señor Malfoy y tú están saliendo?

Harry se atragantó.

\- ¿Saliendo? -Preguntó, y trató con todas sus fuerzas que ese estupido rubor, que siempre lo invadía cuando se trataba de Malfoy, no apareciera.

-Si. Eso dicen varios periódicos, pero como el señor Malfoy avisó que saldría de viaje, no lo creí del todo.

Harry negó rapidamente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de los rumores? Diablos, probablemente Malfoy si había visto los periódicos y estaba tentado a hechizarle.

-Me está haciendo un favor y tengo que ir a verle. –Respondió regresando su mirada a McGonagall, aunque por dentro solo podía imaginar el puñetazo que Malfoy le iba a dar en la cara. Merlín, pensó, la última vez que nos vimos le dije que no debí salvarlo. ¿Con qué cara iba a verle ahora que lo había involucrado en los chismes de su fracaso matrimonial?

\- ¿Harry?-escuchó.

-Merlín, lo van a linchar-dijo inmediatamente, pensando en todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica que detestaban al hombre, y cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de su estupidez al dejarse fotografiar. Hizo nota mental de averiguar a quién se le había ocurrido tomarle una foto y cruciarlo, luego de quitarle los originales.

Con cara de incredulidad, McGonagall asintió a lo que sea que Harry pensaba y llamó a Luna para que les trajera a los dos niños, recomendandole ser discreta con James y Neville.

\- ¿Cómo está Lily, Harry? -preguntó suavemente cuando la rubia se había marchado. No he sabido nada de ella, y en su visita, Kingsley solo dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro.

Él miró a Fawkes prender en llamas, y posteriormente nacer de sus cenizas, y sonrió.

-Está muy bien. La están cuidando genial y yo tengo en mi bolsillo una deuda de alrededor de un millón de galeones en solo dulces, pero estoy seguro que me he ahorrado un montón en psicomagos.

-No sé que dulces ha estado comiendo, pero por lo demás, me alegro por ti, Harry-exclamó con dulzura la anciana-Hacía bastante que no te veía sonreir así.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Me siento aliviado desde que me divorcié, pero a veces me pregunto si hice lo correcto al dejar que este matrimonio muriera poco a poco. O sentirme culpable de no haber notado lo infeliz que era Ginny. De alguna manera mis dos hijos no me odiaban y mi hija no lloraba todo el día. Tenía a los Weasley, y a Hermione, ahora me siento un poco solo.

-Lo hiciste, Harry-le contestó en tono maternal. -Un matrimonio sin amor o amistad solo es una cadena y Albus está empezando a deprimirse por volver a casa. Será bueno saber que no está llendo al matadero.

-No, solo está yendo conmigo-dijo un poco triste.

-Sé que Albus es difícil, -dijo la anciana- todos los Slytherin lo son. ¿Pero acaso tú no tienes tu lado slytherin también? Debe haber una manera de que platiquen y arreglen su situación. Quizá podrías preguntarle al Señor Malfoy, fue un hijo slytherin y ahora es padre de uno. Pese a no parecer muy cercano a Scorpius, te aseguro que su hijo es muy feliz. Eso significa que está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Harry asintió y dejó su mente vagar al encuentro del rubio con Albus.

-Es un gran padre, ¿cierto? Mucho mejor que lo que yo he logrado ser.

-Es un padre diferente, no mejor. El Señor Malfoy ha cambiado mucho. -Expresó casi cariñosamente McGonagall, siguiendo la conversación. - Es una persona agradable y se ha creado una lealtad entre los slytherins que, aunque no entiendo del todo, admiro. Le he pedido que se incorpore al cuerpo docente por lo mismo, porque creo que podría manejar a la Casa Slytherin mejor que Slughorn, pero se ha negado fervientemente. Lo único que logré hacer, fue convencerle de venir a hablar con ellos de vez en cuando. De esa manera logré que Slytherin volviera al menos a jugar Quidditch.

-Malfoy se ha esforzado en pasar desapercibido. Quizá teme la reacción de los padres cuando se enteren que es un profesor y tendrá contacto con sus hijos.

-Quizá, pero no es lo correcto. La gente debería empezar a superar sus problemas. Si ellos no lo superan, las generaciones siguientes tal vez tampoco lo hagan.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió y escuchó la puerta sonar. Cuando ésta se abrió se puso de pie y le sonrió a Luna.

-Hola Harry, -saludó ella moviendo la mano - le decía a Scorpius lo genial que era que se uniera al Club.

\- ¿Al club?

-Si, los bromxies me dijeron que era momento de que Scorpius se volviera uno de nosotros.

Harry sonrió y miró al chico con la ceja alzada. Mirando a Luna como si estuviera loca.

-Bienvenido-dijo con una suave sonrisa y sus ojos se posaron en Albus.

-Albus-saludó.

No hubo respuesta.

.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la Directora y ésta se abrió dejandoles pasar, Albus no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al notar que su padre, en su imponente traje de Jefe de Aurores se encontraba en la puerta.

-Albus-saludó su padre con un asentamiento de cabeza, pero él no respondió y miró a McGonagall, con la duda expresada en su cara.

Ella lo miró decepcionada.

-El señor Potter solicitó su salida del colegio para que lo acompañe a un lugar- le aclaró.

Albus asintió y miró a Scorpius.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? -preguntó el rubio, mirando por primera vez de cerca al Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

-Nos dirigimos a tu casa-le aclaró Harry- y creí que te gustaría acompañarnos.

Scorpius asintió sonriente, y Harry comprobó la felicidad a la que McGonagall se refería. Sus ojos grises brillaban. Le dio un poco de envidia.

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó a la anciana, sus ojos grises brillando ilusionados; y ella dejó salir una maternal sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí-fue la respuesta.

-Vamos a usar la red flú-indicó Harry. Uno por uno. Primero yo.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, a Harry no le sorprendió que la gente se arremolinara inmediatamente cerca de él, pero se vio obligado a esperar a su hijo y al de Malfoy. Cuando aparecieron, y alguien tomó una fotografía, frunció el ceño y tomándoles la mano, intentó sacarlos de la multitud.

\- ¿Entonces, es verdad? - preguntó alguien- ¿De verdad usted y Draco Malfoy están teniendo una relación? ¿Él le permite cuidar a su hijo? ¿Qué opina su ex -esposa de esto?

\- ¿Ex -esposa? -preguntó Albus.

\- ¿Saliendo? -soltó Scorpius y los reporteros se fijaron inmediatamente en ellos.

\- ¿Es que ustedes no lo sabían? -les preguntaron. Harry rodó los ojos, los tomó de la mano y los apareció.

.

Aparecieron en los alrededores de Malfoy Manor.

-Así que-se aventuró Scorpius mientras caminaban hacia la reja de entrada de la Mansión - ¿Usted y mi padre si están realmente saliendo?

Albus que tenía una cara seria y no había dicho nada en todo el camino, le dió un codazo en el estómago.

\- ¡Auch! -se quejó Scorpius. -Solo quiero saber si debo empezar a llamarlo padre- exclamó con una mueca. - Te molesta, ¿hermanito?

El slytherin enrojeció.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No estamos saliendo. Ellos creen que es mi nuevo amor debido a la foto de Malfoy con Albus. Tienen la versión de que somos una familia feliz debido a que Albus es un slytherin y estaban juntos en Madam Malkin. Corrió el rumor de que lo acompañaba a hacer sus compras.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Sólo por eso?

El Jefe de Aurores alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado dejándoles el resto a su imaginación. Los dos slytherin se quedaron con la boca abierta al notar que el otro incitaba a su imaginación.

-Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, Señor Potter –comentó finalmente Scorpius y luego, al mirar la mansión de lejos, su sonrisa se volvió triste. - Papá tampoco lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo.

Desde la muerte de mamá, estaba implícito.

-Las cosas se hacen más livianas a medida que el tiempo pasan-aclaró Harry, y Scorpius lo miró interesado.

\- ¿Usted perdió a alguien importante? -preguntó el rubio con interés y el auror asintió mirandolo.

-La guerra hizo que todos perdieramos a alguien. Yo perdí a mi familia.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el rubio. - ¿Cómo lo supera? ¿Cómo lo olvida?

-Está bien, -añadió el mayor con suavidad. -No lo superas, no lo olvidas; pero con el tiempo llegan también otras personas y recuperamos de cierta forma lo que perdimos. Tengo a mi familia; no son mis padres, ni mi padrino, pero son mi familia al fin y al cabo.

Scorpius asintió.

-Supongo que me hago una idea. Yo ahora tengo una hermana. Es triste no tener a mamá, pero Berenice es genial, el mundo es tan nuevo para ella, todo la sorprende.

Harry sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó su camino, hacia adelante a través del sendero y los setos. Harry supuso que reconocía los alrededores, y se imaginaban a donde iban.

-No pareces sorprendido de que vayamos a tu mansión-hizo notar el Jefe de Aurores y el rubio negó rápidamente.

-Supongo que si usted no fuera bienvenido no iría a Malfoy Manor; no ha ido jamás, y en todo caso, podría haberme traído para abrirle la entrada.

Harry dejó salir una suave risa, Scorpius lo miró, orgulloso de si mismo.

-He sido descubierto, entonces.

Caminando silenciosamente por el resto del camino, Scorpius únicamente se detuvo cuando la verja no se abrió. Tocó las puertas.

\- ¿Quién quiere pasar a los terrenos de la familia Malfoy? -escuchó la voz y Harry, por un momento, se sintió decepcionado al no ver el rostro en ella. Scorpius no parecía feliz tampoco.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, heredero de Malfoy Manor, y exijo me dejes pasar.

-Traes compañía.

-Mi padre espera la visita-exclamó con exasperación.

-No es seguro, preguntaré al amo. Amo Scorpius está en el Colegio.

-Oh, genial. Yanik déjame pasar, sabes que soy yo.

-Esta es la entrada de Malfoy Manor, no Yanik.

-Yanik, es una orden.

La puerta se abrió.

-Pasen-exclamó Scorpius.

-Creí que la puerta mostraba ese rostro feo y era mágica por si sola, no custodiada por una persona-comentó el Jefe de Aurores y Scorpius se alzó de hombros.

-Es un elfo, y deben estar haciendo cambios. -Comentó dejándoles pasar primero, a través del camino de grava.

Notando la ya amena convivencia entre su padre y su amigo, Albus hizo una mueca de lado y agarró su túnica ligeramente. Scorpius lo miró preocupado, pero se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para bromear. Aún así le dió una palmadita a espaldas de Harry y le motivó a hablar sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el auror.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, papá? -preguntó Albus a Harry, y éste lo miró de reojo, pero su cara no demostró sorpresa, alivio o enojo. Solo siguió caminando con firmeza hacia la mansión considerando la respuesta. Albus se sintió un poco culpable porque llevaba tiempo sin dirigirse a su padre, cuando desde principio era el único que le mandaba lechuzas deseandole suerte. Con el paso del tiempo Albus había dejado de contestarle y luego de su pelea, ni siquiera las había leído, pese a que su padre seguía enviándolas.

 _-Deberías leerlas- le había dicho Scorpius. - A mí me encanta recibir las cartas de papá y la abuela. Ellos y Berenice son mi única familia ahora. Tú solo tienes a tu padre y a Lily ¿Realmente quieres esperar a que tu padre decida que no volver a hablarte por que tu nunca le contestas? -preguntó_

Viendo a Scorpius caminar a su lado en silencio, Albus creyó que Harry no contestaría. No obstante, el mayor lo miró levemente y le habló con normalidad. Como si Albus nunca le hubiera gritado que lo odiaba o nunca hubiera dejado de contestar sus cartas.

-Huimos de tus tíos.

El menor de los Potter lo miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso por su culpa habían llegado al punto de pedirle a Harry que se deshaciera de Albus? ¿Su padre estaba dejandolo en manos de Draco Malfoy solo porque él era un slytherin como ellos?

\- ¿De los tíos? ¿Por qué? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Finalmente su padre se había rendido con él?

Harry quedó serio.

-Necesito hablar contigo-aclaró - a solas. Sin que nos interrumpan. Además, tengo que recoger a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? -preguntó Scorpius interesado. - No puedo creer que padre haya dejado a alguien entrar a la mansión-comentó- Eso es raro.

-Más que permitir entrar esa persona se coló.

\- ¿Se coló en las protecciones? -gritó indignado Scorpius en una escena similar a las que su padre protagonizaba en Hogwarts y Harry se recordó a si mismo que este chico era el hijo de Draco por alguna razón. - ¿Cómo es que esto sucedió?

Albus ya no sabía que pensar.

\- ¿Quién? -empezó a preguntar cuando vió una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja correr felizmente hacia los tres.

-Papá- gritó desde la distancia Lily, y Harry sonrió cálidamente llendo a su encuentro y dándole un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Lily? - preguntó Albus recibiendo su propio abrazo- ¿Qué hace Lily aquí? -preguntó

Scorpius también parecia ansioso de recibir la respuesta.

-Venimos a recogerla a ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que entraste a la mansión Malfoy? -preguntó sorprendido Albus.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás? -se escuchó un grito acercándose y en segundos vieron a la elegante señora de la Mansión aparecer con apresuramiento.

-Es la abuela-rió Scorpius y corrió a su encuentro. Albus observó con un poco de envidia como ella se inclinaba para quedar a su altura y amorosamente lo abrazaba y mecía. Miró de reojo a su padre que abrazaba a Lily.

-No te he visto en bastante tiempo-decía. Albus se sintió excluido; y deseó haber saludado a su padre de un abrazo.

-Scorpius, cariño-reía la rubia, por su parte. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste de Hogwarts?

-El señor Potter me trajo- respondió amablemente Scorpius. -Dijo que venía por aquí y pensó que querría ver a papá.

La mirada de Narcissa se dirigió hacia él y contrario a lo que Harry esperaba le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

-Señor Potter-saludó educadamente-Draco está hablando con Pansy en estos momentos. Pasen a esperarlo. –Indicó; Scorpius ya había desaparecido de ahí, seguramente a buscar a Draco- Lily, vamos-dijo extendiendo la mano y la menor lo tomó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos Albus-llamó la pequeña extendiéndole a su vez la otra mano, y Narcissa entonces se fijó en el slytherin que, detrás de Harry, observaba silenciosamente la escena.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Tú eres Albus?-preguntó.

-Si-contestó el menor un poco incómodo, especialmente cuando Narcissa se dirigió hacia él y le dió un suave beso en la frente, a la vez que ponía suavemente su mano en los hombros del menor.- Gracias por cuidar de Scorpius-le susurró, y Albus sonrió levemente.-y de Draco.

-No es nada.

Probablemente, McGonagall tenía razón. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

.

Mientras esperaban en la pequeña sala, y Lily le contaba a Albus de sus aventuras, Scorpius apareció sin su túnica escolar, luciendo una color gris perla a juego con sus ojos. Tenía a Berenice con él. Harry le sonrió amablemente cuando éste le sonrió y le presentó a Albus a su pequeña hermana. Observandole, decidió que Draco debía ser muy parecido a él, en su niñez.

-Una copia idéntica.

La interrupción de la señora Malfoy a sus pensamientos, hizo a Harry reír levemente.

-¿Está usando Legeremancia conmigo señora Malfoy?-preguntó con educación, tomando un poco de té.

Ella negó e imitó su gesto.

-No, solo hacia una observación. He visto esa mirada muchas veces, Señor Potter. Especialmente en los viejos amigos de mi esposo, o en los de mi propio hijo. Unos buscan a Lucius en Draco y otros, a Draco en Scorpius. Debe pasarle también a usted, considerando lo parecido que es con Albus.

Harry negó.

-Al siempre ha mantenido un porte serio y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a mi en mi infancia.

Ella asintió.

-Debo decir que me sorprende mucho las atenciones de usted para nosotros. Draco ansiaba ver a Scorpius pero no consideraba interrumpir sus clases por un deseo egoísta. Le hará bien verle.

Él asintió levemente.

-Escuché que usted y su esposa tuvieron un pleito muy fuerte a causa de que Albus defendió a Scorpius-continuó ella.- ¿Algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, supongo que lo empeoraríamos- supuso la mayor de los Malfoy.

-No, en realidad nos hemos divorciado-susurró Harry mirando a Albus.- Dra…Malfoy ha sido de gran ayuda con ello.-Cuando la mujer sonrió, él también lo hizo-Contra su voluntad, es cierto, -añadió-pero una vez que lo tuve de mi lado todo fue más fácil. Planeo decirles sobre ellos a ambos hoy.-Declaró mirando a sus hijos.- En su casa, si no les molesta. La última vez fuimos interrumpidos por unos de sus tíos, no creo que eso suceda aquí.

La rubia lo miró con compasión

-Sientase libre de ocupar los jardines, tendrá más privacidad ahí ¿Su disgusto con los Weasley, es a causa de Albus-preguntó bajito-por defender a mi nieto, o por nosotros?

Viendo la preocupación a través de su rostro, Harry se preguntó porque consideró que esa familia era tan fría en el pasado. Era cuestión de observar bien, se dijo. Draco era una copia idéntica de Lucius, pero su carácter era similar al de su madre. Scorpius era sin duda una copia de Draco también; tenía ese comportamiento sangre pura gritando dentro de él, pero a la vez poseía un carácter juguetón, que no creía que fuera de Astoria porque él recordaba, de las pocas veces que la observó, que ella era realmente silenciosa; así que debía también venir de Malfoy. Sin querer sus ojos se desviaron a Albus y Lily que reían de lo que sea que Scorpius les estuviera diciendo; y pensó que en una realidad diferente, si él hubiera aceptado la mano de Malfoy y pudieran tener a hijos entre sí, o al menos tener madres sustitutas, ellos pudieron ser hermanos; y él podría deleitar su rostro diariamente con esa escena.

-Señor Potter- llamó la mayor atrayendo su atención-¿Algún problema?

Él nego la cabeza. Sus labios formaban una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es un slytherin?-indagó nuevamente la rubia y Harry negó nuevamente al recordar su plática. Correcto, Albus, problema.

-No, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Los problemas ya venían desde antes pero esta vez involucraron a los niños. Especialmente a Albus. Traté de detenerlo pero fue inútil.

-No es su culpa-respondió Narcissa- hay cosas que simplemente no están en nuestras manos. Esto era demasiado grande para usted; y a pesar de lo fuertes que podamos ser, a veces las cosas dependen de otras personas y solo podemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Harry asintió.

-Quizá así sea.

.

-He estado revisando la condición de Potter- comentó Pansy, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba un trago de su copa después de horas y horas de trabajar con Draco. Tenía un traje elegante y su maletín al lado de ella, por si tenía que irse a algún lado importante, pero como su cliente era Draco en este momento, estaba vestida con una sencilla falda y zapatos bajos como si solo fuera a platicar. El mencionado se puso de pie y se sirvió para sí mismo una copa de vino, dejando a un lado sus papeles. Se retiró sus lentes y los asentó sobre ellos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó. Se estaba cuestionando por ello, pero no tenía intención de tocar el tema si su amiga no lo hacía.

-Si.

El rubio la miró esperando que dijera más, y la morena rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-Di algo-se quejó luego de segundos.

-Todo dependerá de lo que quiera Potter.

-Como qué.

-El trato inicial solo implica quedarse con el heredero.

-Ajá.

-Pero el segundo implica tener a Albus, pelear a Lily y perder a James. Si se queda el primero puede perder a Albus y a Lily, pero gana a James. Sus propiedades se quedarían intactas.

-Pero si se queda el segundo, sus propiedades irían a juicio, James sería de Ginevra y Lily estaría en disputa.

-Si.

-¿Por qué solo el heredero? ¿Por qué no los tres hijos?

-Creo que es porque los Potter, por algún motivo, solo tenían un hijo. O al menos así fue en las últimas 20 generaciones. Nunca consideraron tener tres.

Draco ni siquiera preguntó porque la mujer buscó el árbol familiar de Potter. En cambio, pensó en su propio prenupcial, el cual especificaba que los hijos de los Malfoy, se criaban con ellos.

-¿Que procede ahora?

-Bueno, ellos querrán invalidar el prenupcial.

-¿Pueden?

-Bueno, alegarán muchas cosas, como que ella no lo leyó o no tuvo tiempo para procesarlo. Pero yo hablé con Potter y Granger, incluso con su abogado familiar, o su retrato, dado el caso, y Potter le dio dos semanas para leerlo; y cuando él preguntó si lo había leído, ella dijo que si y estaba de acuerdo. Dirán que no informó todas sus propiedades, pero sí lo hizo. Ese fue el problema, demostró tener mucho, y ellos quieren un gran tajo. Luego dirán que compartieron abogado, y debido a que los intereses de cada parte están en juego, cada uno debió estar representado por su abogado particular. Y por último, alegarán que la dejó sin nada, lo cual es considerado inequidad. Si Potter moría la herencia pasaban a sus hijos, no a Ginny, pero le daba derecho a generar gastos que debía reportar a su abogado.

-A Boot.

-Si, cuando su abogado murió, Potter contrató a Boot.

-¿Y porque Boot no leyó este prenupcial antes?

La morena se alzó de hombros.

-Quizá estaba muy ocupado con la Weasley. De igual forma,-continuó- ya que Potter gana todo el dinero, eso le daba libertad a Weasley de renunciar a su derecho de manutención conyugal si terminara divorciándose ante un tribunal. Aunque todo depende del tribunal. Si consideran que el acuerdo es tan descaradamente injusto pueden invalidarlo.

-Y si lo invalidan se activa el segundo.

-Si.

-Pero todos los sangre pura nos regimos bajo las mismas condiciones, y se nos validan.

-Pero no cambiamos las condiciones al firmar el divorcio, y nuestras parejas están preparadas para ello.

Draco suspiró.

-¿Le dijiste esto a Potter?

-Lo haré hoy. En tres días tendremos nuestro primer enfrentamiento con Boot y Weasley.

-Ya veo.

Pansy lo miró con sus ojos verdes brillando con astucia y Draco hizo una mueca.

-Pareces preocupado.

-No es lo que estás pensando.

-De acuerdo. Entonces no estoy pensando en que te gusta Potter, como cuando tenías 15 años.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eso fue una tontería pasajera. Yo amo a Astoria. Siempre lo haré.

Pansy asintió a la vez que tomaba los papeles y hacia otra marca sobre el papel.

-Lo sé. Es solo...-dijo tornando su mirada triste-es solo que no creo que sea una buena idea que te relaciones con Potter más de lo que ya estás. La gente habla Draco. Dicen que eres su nuevo amor y la razón por la que él y Ginevra Weasley terminaron su matrimonio. Dicen que lo hechizaste o le diste una poción. En el mejor caso, que lo utilizas para mejorar tu posición social.

-Eso no es cierto. Potter y yo ni siquiera nos hemos visto en persona desde lo que pasó en el callejón Diagón.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, siento que le brindaste demasiado interés al asunto pese a no verlo. Le conseguiste un abogado, y cuidaste a su hija.

-Es por la deuda, y Albus- admitió con la mirada fija en Pansy,- Si no hubiera defendido a Scorpius esto no estaría pasando. Ese niño seguiría estando bien con su familia.

-Si le llamas estar bien a ser separado sutilmente-dijo ella acomodando su cabello y tomando un poco más de vino.- Incluso a mí me da un poco de pena.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras reía.

-Ese niño debe estar fatal si hasta tú le tienes compasión.

Con la mirada ofendida y la boca ligeramente abierta ella tomó el cojín más cercano y le lanzó un golpe con él.

-Auch

-Te lo mereces.

-Me hiciste quedar como una insensible.

Draco esta vez fue el ofendido.

-Merlín, Pansy. Despertaste a tu hija con un howler que contenía más de 50 amenazas y demasiadas groserías.

-¡Estaba molesta!-Se defendió.- ¿Cómo mi adorada hija podía llevarse con el hijo de ese cuatro ojos que con su amiga la sangresucia me llamaba chica apestosa?

-¿Será que realmente pensaban que no te bañabas?-preguntó inocentemente y Pansy abrió la boca indignada

-¡Draco!-gritó toda roja

-Sé que te bañabas Pansy,-exclamó con una risa divertida- estaba bromeando.

Ella se tiró con los brazos cruzados en el sillón.

-Escuche que eras amigo de Hermione Granger.-dijo con la ceja alzada en una advertencia.

Draco suspiró.

-¿Es que tienes oídos por todo el Mundo Mágico?

Con una sonrisa de lado ella levantó de forma divertida una ceja.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No-dijo resignado.

-Entonces...

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Solo es cortesía. Te prometo que tú seguirás siendo la única chica en mi vida aparte de Astoria, Berenice y mi madre.

-Más te vale, Malfoy. Más te vale.

Draco le besó la mejilla.

-Entonces ¿Qué exactamente haremos Graham? Mira que intentar aprovecharse de que no puedo estar siempre en Francia. Pretendía robar mi empresa de pociones-bufó.

La morena sonrió de lado, divertida, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y se servía una nueva copa de vino.

-Lo destruiremos, cariño. Nadie le roba a los Malfoy. Menos si yo cuido sus intereses.

.

Aprovechando la tardanza de Draco, Harry había interrumpido a los tres menores y llevado a sus hijos aparte.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes-le dijo. Y ahí estaban los tres, sentados en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Albus. Nunca había visto así a su padre, estaba serio y su mirada denotaba algo que Albus no sabía interpretar.

-Papá-comenzó- ¿qué sucede?

Harry se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

-Su madre y yo nos hemos separado.

Albus abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente, porque eso no era digno de un slytherin; aunque por supuesto la frase de Scorpius, que solía ser la voz de su consciencia, tal como la de su padre sonaba a Hermione, solía terminar aquella frase con 'ni de un Malfoy'.

Lily lo miró sin comprender, pero Albus no podía explicarle ello. Su mente se había congelado.

-Por eso Pansy Parkinson te está ayudando-susurró tras encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de Scorpius, de esa mañana.-Te está ayudando a divorciarte.

Harry asintió.

-¿Cómo sabes que Parkinson está ayudándome?

-Jenni obtuvo una carta-le dijo, alzó la mirada y lo miró con cara culpable-¿Es mi culpa?-preguntó y Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa que se están separando?-preguntó Lily.

-Papá y mamá no vivirán juntos de nuevo-fue la corta respuesta. El slytherin miró al Jefe de Aurores con cautela.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu madre me envió los papeles, y yo decidí que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor para todos?-respondió Albus, ligeramente sobresaltado-¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor para Lily o James?

-¿Qué hay de ti?-preguntó Harry, totalmente serio-Tú no eras feliz, podía verlo, Al. No estoy ciego. Tus hermanos tampoco lo eran. Lily podía presenciar todas y cada una de nuestras peleas, James cree que soy injusto con tu madre, y se la pasaba molesto. Creo que lo mejor para todos era terminar de una vez por todas este asunto. Estoy seguro que su madre hablará con James, así que yo lo haré con ustedes.

Albus asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tu madre interpuso en el contrato que una de las condiciones del divorcio era que tú te quedarías conmigo y disputaríamos la custodia de Lily. Eso significa que pelearé por quedármela. –Lily no decía nada.-Entiendo que no estés muy feliz por el trato, porque estás enojado conmigo, pero yo estoy contento de tener tu custodia. Sé que tú me odias, pero eso no significa que yo haya dejado de amarte. Aún si no contestas mis cartas, aún si no me abrazas al llegar, yo te quiero porque eres mi hijo.

Él mordió sus labios.

-Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a invadir sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz rota, y Harry se paró y se agachó a su altura para abrazarlo. Albus se pegó a él como un niño pequeño, ocultando su cara en el hombro del mayor, y se sintió protegido y amado. Sus palabras al Ministro le habían hecho darse cuenta que hacía bastante tiempo que ninguno de sus dos padres lo abrazaban, y lo hicieron sentir solo. Pero ahora todo estaba bien, porque Harry estaba para protegerlo.

-Porque eres mi hijo, Albus.

-Pero yo no soy un gryffindor-sollozó.

Harry dejó salir una relajante risa.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y no le agrado a mis tíos.

-Lo sé también.

-Llame a tía Hermione sangresucia.

-Malfoy y yo nos hemos disculpado por tí. Hermione no te detesta. Ella me está ayudando con el divorcio y te manda apoyo moral.

-¿El señor Malfoy?

-Si.-dijo tranquilamente-Él y tu tía Hermione son amigos ahora y él le pidió que te perdonase. Ella lo hizo.

-Pero creí...

-Estaba enojada, pero ahora esta bien.

-Pero yo... Todo este tiempo...tus cartas.

Harry rió tristemente

-Supuse que no las leerías, así que no me preocupa. Si lo hubieras hecho, te habrías dado cuenta que las últimas estaban prácticamente en blanco. No sabía que decir-se disculpó- pero como no devolvías las demás, pensé que, de leerlas, al menos te quejarías del papel en blanco. Y si no la leías, al menos sabrías que aún pienso en ti.

Albus bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-Hey, estoy orgulloso de ti, compañero -expresó acariciandole el cabello.-Y tú deberías estar orgulloso de ser un slytherin. El mundo puede fallarte pero los slytherins siempre estarán ahí para ti. Porque eres uno de ellos, ellos son tus amigos.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos al recordar la carta del padre de Scorpius, ese día, en sus manos. Miró a Lily, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Ella le sonrió y él comprendió lo que todo ese tiempo, Scorpius intentó que entendiera. No tenía porque tener celos de él, tenía a Harry y a Lily. Ellos eran su familia slytherin, aún si tuvieran un poquito de gryffindor en ellos.

No estaba solo.

-¿Y mamá ni siquiera piensa vernos?-susurró bajito.

Harry apretó su abrazo.

-Ella no sabe que Lily está aquí, y sobre ti, no lo sé, Albus; pero nunca se lo impediría.

En silencio, Albus ocultó su cara en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Es tan malo que quiera llevarme con ellos?-preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Haz encontrado tu lugar Albus, eres bienvenido con los slytherin. Con los Malfoy. Este es tu refugio, el de tu hermana; estoy orgulloso que, al contrario de mí, ustedes hayan podido verlo.

El pequeño cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lily se unió al abrazo.

-Él es una gran persona-le dijo aunque Harry no supo de quién hablaba exactamente. ¿Scorpius? ¿Draco?

En realidad no importaba porque uno le había brindado a Albus amigos y el segundo el perdón de Hermione y su amabilidad.

-Lo sé.

Harry lo sintió relajarse y sonrió. Si, este era su lugar, y aun si Harry no podía pertenecer a él, no dejaría que nadie se interponga en la felicidad de Albus y Lily. No Boot y tampoco Ginevra.

.

Cuando Draco bajó ya habían pasado tres horas de la llegada de Potter y compañía, pero como él no lo sabía, notó con sorpresa a Scorpius, Berenice y su madre tomando el té.

-Berenice, Madre-saludó antes de dirigirse a su hijo-Scorpius, ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?-¿No debías estar en clases? Mejor aún, ¿cómo saliste sin autorización?

El rubio le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Padre-dijo abrazandolo- Te extrañé.

El mayor le acarició los cabellos suavemente.

-Yo también te extrañé, Scorpius. ¿Ahora responderás mis preguntas?

-El señor Potter me ha traído, dice que vino a buscar a Lily.

Sorprendido, Draco miró a sus alrededores. Potter no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Y donde está?-preguntó.

-Hablando con Albus y Lily en el jardín-respondió.

-Vaya-respondió y checó su reloj. Tenía que salir al anochecer para hablar con Theodore.

-Padre ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con el señor Potter?-preguntó de repente su hijo y Draco enrojeció ligeramente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?-le preguntó caminando hacia su hija, intentando rentarle importancia al asunto.

-Todos en el callejón lo decían, cuando aparecimos con el señor Potter...

Malfoy lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿El idiota se apareció con ustedes en un lugar público?

-¿Les tomaron fotos Scorpius?-preguntó su abuela.

El menor asintió.

-Si, al principio pensé que se debía a que nuestras familias no se llevan, pero entonces alguien dijo algo de eso.

Draco se golpeó la frente.

-Oh, genial. Tendré que reforzar la barrera anti howlers. Ya tenía bastante remodelando la reja principal.

-¿Entonces es verdad?-preguntó el menor.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Será la primera vez que lo vea desde el pleito del callejón Diagon-respondió. Entonces, mirando a Scorpius, su padre sonrió-¿Qué tal si volamos un rato y te cuento que tanto ha pasado?

El menor dejó salir una gran sonrisa.

-Genial.

.

-Potter. Potter-La voz llamándole, y los ligeros empujes en su hombro, hicieron que Harry abriera los ojos preguntándose cuando se quedó dormido o cuando lo habían transportado a ese cuarto. La cercanía del le hizo percibir el aroma del perfume del rubio y se quedó unos segundos deleitandose de éstahasta que se dió cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Malfoy?-dijo un poco sorprendido al ver al rubio inclinado ligeramente hacia él y con su mano en el hombro.- ¿Cuándo salimos de los jardines?

-Hace una hora mi madre te levitó fuera de los jardines. Albus, que dijo que te había quedado dormido mientras escuchabas a Lily; está con Scorpius, parecía un poco triste ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas una poción para rehabilitar tu energía?

Harry asintió espabilandose un poco.

-Si-susurró mirando a Draco con suavidad y cuando lo vio alejarse, seguramente para ir por la poción, añadió- Si, todo esta bien. No, no necesito la poción. Iré a casa a dormir, estoy exhausto.

Draco, que veía con sorpresa la suave mirada del otro, miró hacia un lado intentando olvidar las palabras de Pansy. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Potter desde que ella lo planteó. Amaba a Astoria, por lo que estar enamorado de Potter era…

-Maldita Pansy-gruñó.

\- ¿Perdón?

La voz de Potter lo trajo de vuelta a la habitación y se le quedó mirando sin entender a que venía eso.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Tú estas bien? De pronto miraste a otro lado y maldeciste a Parkinson.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Si, claro. Supongo que has venido por Lily. Lamento haber tardado y cuando estuve libre tú y tus hijos estaban platicando, y no quise interrumpir.

Harry asintió.

-No importa. Sé que estás ocupado. Entonces-dijo sacudiendose ligeramente el cabello, y Draco pudo ver que era un gesto que le había pasado a Albus. -Te libero de tu deuda – exclamó, y le ofreció la mano.

Cuando Draco la tomó fue como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera fuertemente hasta el punto de dolor. Puso cara de espanto y retrocedió unos pasos dispuesto a alejarse de Potter.

Harry lo miró culpable.

-Lo siento-se disculpó. - Se supone que cuando liberas a alguien de una deuda mágica debe sentirse un ligero cosquilleo, pero seguramente él no haber descansado bien las últimas semanas está alterando mi magia ¿Estás bien?

Draco lo miró impactado.

¿Potter creía que eso era por haberlo liberado de la deuda? Eso no era posible.

Tragando saliva recompuso su expresión, pidiendo internamente a Merlín que lo que sospechaba no sea cierto y que Potter no le contara nada a ningún mago sangre pura, quien fuese, que conociese.

-Si, no pasa nada-respondió con un poco de vacilación. –Vamos, es hora de que regreses a los chicos a Hogwarts.- Le dijo.

Harry asintió y lo miró salir.

-¿Potter?-preguntó parado en la puerta y el moreno se puso de pie y tomó su sombrero de la mesilla junto a la cama.

-Te sigo.

.

-Cuidate mucho, Scorpius-exclamó Draco con una sonrisa ligera mientras acomodaba la corbata de Scorpius y éste le correspondía abiertamiente la sonrisa.

La familia Potter también se despedían de ellos, prometiendo volver pronto, para que su abuela tuviera la compañía de Lily.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? -le preguntó Scorpius a su padre, bajito, tratando de que no le escucharan.

Draco lo miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te ves más tranquilo que los últimos meses. Te ves mejor. Casi como antes-aclaró

Draco sonrió tristemente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces...-respondió divertido Draco.

-Ha pasado algo bueno-afirmó Scorpius. - Me alegra, extrañaba verte reír. ¿Me dirás que te puso de tan buen humor?

Draco negó con la cabeza sacudiendole el cabello y Scorpius bufó.

-Padre, mi cabello. -se quejó.

-Estoy feliz de verte, ¿acaso no tengo derecho?

Scorpius le sonrió, y Draco miró a los dos morenos que jugaban con la niña pelirroja, balanceándola como si fuera un columpio.

-No ha pasado nada, de verdad. Solo creo que estoy empezando a aceptarlo.

Scorpius lo abrazó.

-Lo estas haciendo bien padre. Yo también la extraño, pero sé que no le faltará nada Berenice. Tú, yo y los abuelos nos encargaremos de que sea feliz.

Draco le movió el cabello nuevamente y le sonrió orgullosamente triste. Esta vez el menor no se quejó.

-Lo sé.

-Señor Malfoy-escucharon la voz de Albus y ambos voltearon. Estaba parado ahí cerca, tomado de la mano de Lily. - Gracias por cuidar a Lily.

Draco le sonrió.

-No es nada.

-Adios, señor Malfoy-exclamó sonriente Lily. - Lo veré pronto. La señora Narcissa me ha dicho que puedo pasar a tomar el té con ella cuando quiera. Papá ha dicho que vendremos la siguiente semana.

Draco suspiró divertido.

-Oh, Merlín-exclamó, y Potter trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Yo pagaré los dulces-le aclaró acercándose a su hija y estrechando su pequeña mano, entre las suyas.

-Claro que sí vas a pagarlos-contestó el rubio y se agachó a la altura de Lily. La iba extrañar.

-Adios Lily. Cuidate.

Ella se mordió el labio y lo tomó de la manga.

\- ¿Podría...-comenzó tímidamente-, podría acomodarme la corbata como a Scorpius y a Albus? –preguntó. Narcissa, que estaba junto y abrazaba a Berenice, soltó una risa.

-Lily, cariño. Tú no tienes corbata.

-Oh-se decepcionó la pequeña. Draco sin embargo le acomodó el cabello tras de la oreja y le alisó la falda.

-Listo-dijo, y recibió una gran sonrisa a cambio. Volvió a Scorpius y le besó el cabello.

-Te veré pronto, Scorpius. En dos semanas.

Scorpius lo miró confundido, luego sonrió.

\- ¡Las vacaciones, claro!

Drado dejó el lugar hacia Narcissa para que se despidiera de su nieto y miró a Potter. Éste le sonrió. No sabía porqué lo hacía en realidad, pero le contestó con el mismo gesto.

-Gracias, Potter-exclamó cordial.

-Gracias a ti por cuidar de mis hijos, y perdona las molestias-respondió amablemente el otro. Draco notó que tenía la intención de darle la mano, pero la bajó a la vez que sus mejillas se teñian débilmente de rosado. -Y perdona por lo de la última vez que nos vimos.

Oh.

Oh.

Draco también se vio apenado.

-Lamento mis palabras también-le respondió y la sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó enormemente. El rubio dejó salir una diminuta sonrisa en respuesta, después lo miró burlón. -Deberías apreciar más esas deudas de vida que malgastas, Potter. Ahora has perdido una deuda que en otra ocasión te pudo salvar la vida.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No la malgasté-informó con suavidad, como diciendo un secreto solo para los oídos de Draco. - La use sabiamente. Además son deudas de vida sobre tí. Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que fuera peligroso o te ocasione grandes problemas.

El rubio no supo como tomar eso.

-Suerte-dijo y los observó desaparecer por la chimenea rumbo a Hogwarts.

-La extrañaré-escuchó decir a su madre cuando Lily desapareció de su vista.

Quizá Draco también, pero al menos tenía a su madre, a Berenice y a Pansy, y acababa de ver a Scorpius. Su corazón podía soportar las dos semanas lejos de su hijo, y podía esperar la semana que no vería a Lily.

.

-Gracias por llevarme a ver a mi padre-agradeció Scorpius cuando llegaron al despacho de la directora- supongo que usted quiere hablar con sus hijos así que me retiro.

Harry asintió.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. Les sonrió. Por supuesto, Lily, vienes conmigo a lo Oficina y luego iremos a casa. Albus le tomó la túnica cuando le vió acercarse a la red flú.

-Padre, -preguntó cauteloso- ¿es cierto que estás enamorado de Draco Malfoy?

Él se atragantó y Lily empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

\- ¿Dónde...? ¿Leíste el periodico? Creí que McGonagall había quitado esa parte de los diarios.

Albus sonrió ante las ideas desordenadas de su padre, y entonces notó lo que dijo.

\- ¿La directora manipuló los diarios?

Harry sonrió apenado.

-Los Potter somos la novedad desde semanas. No quería que tú y tu hermano peleasen aquí, u ocasionarte problemas con Scorpius.

El menor sonrió de lado.

-A veces eres tan gryffindor- le dijo.

Harry bufó.

-Y eso viene de mi hijo slytherin. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Con una pequeña sonrisa Albus tomó asiento.

\- ¿Entonces, es verdad? –preguntó mostrándole el asiento de frente a Harry. - ¿Es lo que todos dicen? -dijo tranquila-Scorpius también lo cree así.

Bueno, Albus no sabía si eso era totalmente cierto, o Scorpius le estaba tomando el pelo como siempre la última vez que lo mencionó.

Harry resopló.

-El mundo sabe todo sobre mi vida antes de que yo lo sepa.

-Padre...

Harry resopló.

\- ¿Papá, -le llamó Lily-vamos a ver a James? - preguntó la menor. Harry negó.

-No por el momento. No hasta que Parkinson me diga que es seguro ¿Tú estás bien viviendo conmigo Lily? -le preguntó- Después de todo no te pregunté. Solo peleé tu custodia.

Ella asintió.

-Papá-insistió Albus, y Harry suspiró. - Bien, te responderé.

.

Después de que Scorpius se fuera, Draco se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de invitados y se tapó los ojos con su brazo pensando en el choque de magias producidas al tomar la mano de Potter. Nunca había pasado por eso antes, pero había oído que era posible, pese a que no recordaba en cuál situación.

Cuando su otra mano tocó la suave tela tirada en el sofá, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de exasperación al notar que su descuidado hijo se había quitado la bufanda, y había regresado a Slytherin sin ella. Se dirigió a la chimenea y tirando los polvos flú, llamó.

-Despacho de la directora McGonagall, Hogwarts.

Las llamas tomaron forma y estaba a punto de hablar cuando la voz de Potter se escuchó.

-Sí, estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Me gustaba bastante cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Gustar es poco. En ese entonces ya estaba enamorado-hizo una pausa y Draco abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando. Irónicamente eran las palabras por las que había dado todo en quinto año. Su lugar en la casa de slytherin, su lealtad, incluso habría peleado con su familia. - No obstante, su padre era uno de los líderes de Voldemort y yo el Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Traté de ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, iba a misiones, peleaba con mortífagos, tomaba pociones de dormir sin sueño, hice de todo-exclamó con tristeza, y Draco no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando mientras su corazón latía fuertemente- pero al final mis pensamientos siempre volvían a él. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Pensaría en mi?

Vigilaba sus pasos bajo el pretexto de que hacía algo malo, lo buscaba para pelear. Quería su atención, pese a que sabía que iba a morir en la batalla contra Voldemort. Lo quería solo para mí el tiempo restante que me quedaba. Un día finalmente me armé de valor y fui al lugar donde sabía se encontraría. Había practicado torpemente mi confesión, - rió, pero Draco, por el contrario, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho y sólo dejó salir una mueca- pero cuando llegué no estaba solo. Astoria Malfoy, en ese entonces Greengrass, estaba con él. Confesandose. Él la aceptó.

Se hizo silencio. Lo había dicho con un sonido tan roto, que Draco notó una lágrima caer por su propia mejilla.

-Fue...-continuó el moreno después de unos segundos de silencio-doloroso saber que él ya había prometido su corazón a alguien. Aún así decidió intentarlo nuevamente si sobrevivía. Cuando la guerra acabó di mi testimonio para su libertad y la de su madre, hablé con el ministro para reducir los cargos, y me preparé para un segundo intento de confesión; pero justo el día que iba a decírselo me enteré que él se comprometió con la madre de Scorpius. Lo vi en Hogsmade, se veía tan feliz que no quise arruinarlo. Con el tiempo me hice novio de tu madre y nos casamos. Formé una familia con ella y avancé, tal como él lo hizo.

-Así que nosotros…

-Oh, no lo veas así, Al. Siempre quise una familia, los amo y estoy feliz de haberme casado con su madre, aunque ahora no lo parezca. También me alegra que él tenga a Scorpius. Su sueño siempre fue tener un heredero y recuperar su estatus. Críarlo para volverlo un digno sucesor de su dinastía. Yo no podía darle eso; probablemente de haber logrado lo que quería, tarde o temprano hubiéramos terminado debido a ese tema.

Draco mordió su labio pensando en aquella vez que, a solas en su cuarto, pensó que eso no era necesario si pudiera ser la pareja de Potter; pero nunca le había hecho partícipe de sus sentimientos, porque era un cobarde. Potter al menos lo había intentado.

Si Draco hubiera sabido…

Pero eso ahora no importaba ¿Cierto?, se dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Así que, aun lo amo; - exclamó con voz firme el Jefe de Aurores y el rubio sintió su corazón latir con fuerza-pero no importa mucho ahora porque él ama a Astoria.

Astoria…

\- ¿Tú amaste a mamá? -susurró Albus, y la suave risa de Potter fue la respuesta. Draco no supo que significaba, pero se obligó a volver su mente a la conversación.

-La amé-respondió. -La amé por brindarme una familia, por estar ahí cuando la necesitaba. Si, llegue a amarla. No con ese amor pasional con el que quería al padre de Scorpius, pero sí con ese amor que genera la convivencia y puedes imaginarte un para siempre.

Tomando un puño de polvos para cerrar la comunicación, Draco decidió que no quería oir esta conversación. Se sentía entre emocionado y enojado, aunque no sabía si consigo mismo, con Potter o con Ginevra. Con el corazón al mil, se debatió entre pasar al despacho y exigirle una explicación a Potter, o huir.

-Gracias por todo, Al.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Gracias a ti, y a todo lo que ha pasado, finalmente he podido encontrarme a mí mismo, y le he podido decir a alguien todo aquello que guardaba en mí desde hace años y no me dejaba ser feliz. Pero, sobre todo, finalmente puedo acercarme a él sin dañarlo. No necesito más que eso.

Sintiendo un nudo en la gargante, lo decidió. Huyó.

Cerró la red flú, e inmediatamente, como si la energía lo hubiera invadido, corrió a la biblioteca y alzó la varita.

-Accio libros de choques de magia-casi gritó.

Cuando seis libros llegaron hasta él, los acomodó en la mesa.

- _Quaerere_ reconocimiento de magia, manos y magos.

Los libros se abrieron en la página indicada y él los leyó, desechando rápidamente los dos primeros.

Entonces lo encontró.

 _Dos magos destinados a unirse suelen saber de ésto porque el simple contacto entre ellos provoca un ligero cosquilleo, pues la magia está contenta de unirse a su pareja. En parejas que pasan mucho tiempo juntos no es usual notar ello, ya que la magia no necesita reconocer a su gemela continuamente. Se alegra de estar acompañada por ésta, pero lo hace notar con otros detalles. Si ha pasado tiempo lejos de su compañera, suele enviar ligeros toques en las manos, hombros y brazos, unícamente para producir el reconocimiento de magia. Un choque de intensidad mayor puede darse dependiendo de que tanto tiempo haya sido la separación, que tan gemelas sean sus almas y que tanto la propia magia de la persona desee u extrañe a la otra._

 _No todo el mundo suele unirse a su pareja mágica, pero, si se llegase a dar la suerte de que esto suceda, al enlazarse se reconocen las emociones del otro, y, en contadas ocasiones, la unión mental._

Dejó caer el libro y lo observó con los ojos abiertos perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Por Merlín-fue lo único que dijo. No podía ir con Potter y decirle esto. No sabría como hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ver su cara sin recordar sus palabras.

Enrojeciendo, levemente, Draco suspiró.

No sabía lo que sentía, y definitivamente no debería saber lo que sentía Potter.

Asi que ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?


	6. Entre pensamientos y palabras

**Disclaimer:** HP pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Entre pensamientos y palabras**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry miró a Parkinson tranquilamente, y asintió hacia ella, dándole permiso de hablar. Era su segundo debate con Ginny y Terry. En la primera reunión, la jueza había permitido a ambos explicar la situación desde su punto de vista; su familia, su dinero, su matrimonio... pero ambos habían interrumpido al otro continuamente, y había terminado en tal desastre, que se les dio una semana para ordenar sus papeles y puntos a debatir. Harry había estado seguro que, para cuando la jueza ordenó que se retiraran, Parkinson estaba a punto hechizar el trasero a Boot. En este segundo intento, se habló de la validación de ambos papeles firmados.

Gracias a Merlín, la reunión consistía sólo en los abogados, los clientes y la jueza, de manera que no había distracciones. Afuera de la sala, esperaban los Weasley, del lado de Ginny; y Hermione, quien había traído como apoyo moral a Luna y a Neville, del suyo.

-Mi cliente sabe las consecuencias de revocar el primer contrato y el segundo, señoría; y le aseguro que mi cliente, al no ser sangre pura, ni crecer en el Mundo Mágico, no redactó los papeles con mala intención. Él siguió las instrucciones de sus abogados, de igual manera que lo hizo cuando necesitó ayuda del abogado Boot para sus asuntos legales. Era deber del abogado aquí presente consultarle acerca de sus dudas acerca del acuerdo prenupcial de los aquel entonces los señores Potter, cuando se le dieron los papeles de mi cliente. Así mismo, él, siendo abogado de ambos, envió un acuerdo de divorcio a favor de la señora Weasley. Ciertamente, si mi cliente pecó al tener el mismo abogado para ambos en su acuerdo prenupcial, el señor Boot y la señora Weasley hicieron lo mismo con el acta de divorcio; la diferencia es que el abogado Boot conocía las reglas morales de las que acusa a mi cliente de ejercer, y las ejerció él mismo a fin de favorecer a su clienta.

Celestine Smitch asintió viendo lo cierto en las palabras de Pansy. No era la jueza que ella hubiera querido para su debate, pero estaba segura que tampoco era la de Boot. No era sangre pura, así que no aprobaba los matrimonios de la manera en que ellos solían hacerlo, pero tampoco aprobaba el hecho de que una madre no cuidara a su familia o le interese más la repartición de bienes, y fue obvio para ambos cuando se contó la historia del extravío de Lily.

La mujer miró ambos papeles por segundos, que parecieron eternos y los miró fijamente.

\- ¿Y cual de los acuerdos desean conservar? –preguntó hacia ambos abogados, quienes se miraron por segundos antes de contestar al mismo tiempo.

-El primero-contestó Pansy. Le había costado una descomunal cantidad de esfuerzo convencer a Potter que se inclinara por el primero, porque éste no parecía muy feliz de dejar a Albus en manos de Ginny; aunque tampoco era muy feliz de dejar a James o a Lily, en todo caso, pero Pansy insistía en que conservar el primero era lo ideal. Si se conservaba el primero, la custodia de los otros dos chicos estaría en debate, era cierto, pero podría pelear la custodia de Albus y Lily de inmediato.

Estas perdiendo dos hijos por uno, le había dicho; y unos furiosos ojos verdes la habían mirado sin piedad. No quiero perder a ninguno, gritaban, y Pansy sabía, interiormente, que cualquier padre, con un mínimo de amor a sus hijos, dirían lo mismo.

-Son hijos de Ginevra también. Estás siendo demasiado ambicioso al querer conservar a los tres de un solo golpe. Así no se hacen las cosas.

-Se supone que eres la mejor abogada por algo, ¿me estás diciendo que no puedes hacerlo?-dejó salir un susurro frío, en un momento de rabia, y ella frunció el ceño a tal grado que, ante los ojos de un sorprendido Potter, había lanzado polvos flú a la chimenea y llamado a su amigo.

-Pansy.

-¡Este idiota! - se quejó ella- no escucha nada ni a nadie. Explícale por qué deberíamos luchar por el primero, porque si intento hacerlo de nuevo, uno de los dos terminará en Azkaban por asesinato, y esa seré yo.

Draco se había tomado ciertos segundos para reaccionar y ponerse al corriente, pero luego había preguntado inocentemente.

-¿Potter?

La rabia que inundaba a Harry se había desvanecido tan rápido, cuando escuchó la leve preocupación en la voz del rubio, que la adrenalina dejó lugar en su cuerpo al terror de perder a sus hijos.

-Potter, acércate.-Pidió el rubio desde la chimenea y él se acercó despacio. Malfoy parecía levemente incómodo, pero amable.-Potter, escucha a Pansy. Ella sabe lo que hace, puede que creas que esto se hace por tus bienes, y que no te guste la idea de que Lily y Albus puedan quedarse con su madre, pero es un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor, es la preservación de tu herencia.

-No me importa el dinero-gruñó Harry de nuevo, el mal humor en marcha, pero teniendo cuidado de no agredir a Malfoy. Joder, si Harry sabía que Parkinson tenía razón, pero era un mal día y la sola idea de no ver a cualquiera de sus hijos le hacía querer aplastar a cualquier impedimento en su camino.

Ante el repentino sobresalto de Harry, Draco aclaró.

-Escucha, sé que adoras a Lily, es tu única hija, te sientes cercano a Albus y no estás en tu mejor momento con James. Pero los tres son tus hijos. Los amas más que nada, te permitieron darte cuenta de lo muy débil y pequeño que eres, de lo mucho que amas ser padre. Son tu legado. Tu herencia. Esto no se trata de tu fortuna, eres el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, puedes formar una fortuna en cinco segundos. Se trata de proceder con cuidado y lo más inteligente que se pueda. Predecir al contrario. Ahora, escucha, Pansy luchará por el primero no sólo porque te permitirá tener a James, sino porque éste no aclara el destino de tus otros hijos, a diferencia del segundo, que técnicamente marcó el de los tres-Harry ni siquiera quiso preguntar cómo Draco sabía que decía cada uno-; y si, puede ser un desastre al final, y puedes perder a Lily, pero no perderás a Albus. En casos en los que se decide la custodia, la opinión de los hijos es muy importante. Al no querrá quedarse con su madre.

Al, casi sonrió Harry. Malfoy llamaba con un diminutivo a su hijo.

-Ahora, respira. Tienes una deuda de vida en funcionamiento, quiero creer que eso te da una gran ventaja sobre Ginevra. El juez decidirá el contrato que él considera válido, así que no . Lo peor que puede pasar es que se anulen los primeros dos contratos. No pueden obligarlos a casarse de nuevo, pero los dos debatirán sobre los hijos y las propiedades; y lo harán frente a alguien supuestamente imparcial.

-¿Supuestamente?

La morena bufó.

-Eres Harry Potter, cualquiera iría en tu favor o en tu contra. Ahora, por favor dile, que tener a los tres hijos en una sola sesión es imposible.

-Potter, no puedes tener la custodia de los tres el mismo día, es un largo proceso y existen pasos. Por eso hiciste un prenupcial antes de casarte, ¿recuerdas? Piensa cuando nacieron. Vino el embarazo, la compra de los pañales, los muebles…, y al final de nueve largos meses de cumplir antojos caros y aguantar cambios de humor, tuviste un bebé en brazos; repetiste ese proceso tres veces, para tener tres hijos.

-El segundo-afirmó Boot casi al mismo tiempo, regresando a Harry al presente. Tres pasos, había dicho Malfoy. Tener un hijo sin importar el contrato válido. Pelear por los otros. Aceptar el resultado, hasta iniciar de nuevo.

Al final del día, sin importar quien tiene la custodia, los tres siguen siendo tus hijos y nadie puede impedirte verlos por no amar más a su madre.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se posaron en Harry y luego en Ginny. Ella iba arreglada, pero sencilla, cosa rara en ella, porque incluso la jueza la había visto lucir mejores ropas. Tenía una pulsera de oro delgada, aunque ya se había dicho que Harry le permitió sacar sus ropas y sus joyas. Harry llevaba su traje de Auror, lo que le daría un toque poderoso, si su rostro no demostrara cierto nerviosismo. Su mirada se suavizó cuando miró las marcas de tinta en el hombre, con forma de pequeños dedos, en su manga. Ella podía adivinar fácilmente que la pequeña hija de los Potter se había colgado de ahí por un largo momento.

-Bien, entiendo el punto de ambos, realmente lo hago,-exclamó luego de horas de esperar su decisión; Ginny había pedido una sesión seguida con el fin de, ser posible, terminar el mismo día. Parkinson decía que en ocasiones, eso era posible. Depende de que tan bien se haya portado la gente durante su matrimonio, había dicho divertida, a veces sólo menciono la palabra infidelidad y ellos pagan el doble- pero lo cierto es que, si tomo en cuenta lo que usted dice, señor Boot, ambos contratos serían inválidos. Por otro lado, Señora Parkinson, su cliente firmó ambos papeles, haciendo el último válido y ejecutable.

Terry sonrió disimuladamente, pero la jueza logró captar su sonrisa, Pansy también lo vio.

-Así que haré esto. Puedo ver que su última firma los libró de su enlace matrimonial-Ginny asintió firmemente-así que ciertamente fue vinculante. No obstante, -agregó cuando vio el brillo de victoria en los ojos de Boot- la residencia de ambos desalojó a la Señora Weasley, por lo que el primero también se hizo válido. Ya que ambos fueron válidos, firmaremos un tercer acuerdo con las conclusiones de las siguientes sesiones, que anule los dos anteriores. Por el momento, le cedo la custodia de Albus Potter y Lily Potter al señor Potter, lo que cumpliría el aspecto de conservar un heredero para la casa Potter y tener la custodia es este, hasta firmar el tercer acuerdo.

La custodia de James Potter se le otorgará a Ginevra Weasley. Esta situación es temporal. Las tres custodias entrarán en debate; se tomará en cuenta el deseo de los tres infantes y la situación económica de ambos; sus conductas y relaciones sociales. Espero, abogados, que preparen un buen argumento que presentar , y traigan sus testigos, en la siguiente sesión, la cual tendrá lugar en tres semanas.

Ellos asintieron.

-Sobre las propiedades, toda fortuna Black no entra en custodia. Pertenece al señor Potter por herencia, así que, incluso trabajando, la Señora Weasley no la hubiera enriquecido. De las propiedades Potter, entrará en debate sólo las cantidades generadas durante el matrimonio. Considero injusto que, habiendo heredado esa cantidad de sus difuntos padres, él tenga que compartirla con usted, que firmó un prenupcial. Y si, abogado,-aclaró cuando Boot parecía hablar-todo mundo sabe que un papel donde se habla de la unión del dinero antes del matrimonio, es un prenupcial. Por supuesto, Señora Weasley, de ganar una cantidad, a esta se le disminuiría gastos no básicos durante el matrimonio, como joyas, que usted haya podido sacar de la casa donde vivía.

La sonrisa de Ginny, que había adquirido al escuchar que se repartirían ciertos bienes, disminuyó y miró a Terry.

-Pero, señoría-exclamó Boot…

-No, señor Boot. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que el prenupcial fue hecho correctamente, y siendo la señora Weasley una sangre pura, con una familia sangre pura que ha tenido años en el Mundo Mágico y se ha relacionado políticamente con otras familias sangre puras en el pasado, que contrajo matrimonio como una celebridad como Harry Potter, debió estar preparada para este tipo acuerdo. Debió leer el acuerdo que firmó. Así que creo que usted sabe que, si el señor Potter no hubiese firmado un segundo acuerdo, no habría nada que hacer aquí. Aunque claro, -exclamó dirigiéndose a Harry-tomando en cuenta la edad de sus hijos restantes y su profesión, probablemente estaríamos debatiendo quién se quedaría la custodia de los dos menores.

El auror asintió.

-Es todo por hoy, por favor abogados, concuerden una fecha con el Ministerio y compartan su lista de testigos.

Cuando la jueza se retiró, Harry dirigió la mirada a Ginny, quien ni se tomó la molestia de verle. Se dirigió a la abogada, quien revisaba sus papeles.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo.

Ella lo miró con fastidio y continuó examinando sus papeles.

-Claro que hice un gran trabajo.

-Deja que haga algo por ti, te invito el almuerzo. Como una disculpa por lo del otro día.

-Ya haces algo por mí, pagas mis servicios legales. Tengo otros clientes que atender,-le expresó- vuelve al trabajo, aléjate de los Weasley, cuida bien a tus hijos y sé un ciudadano modelo. Y Potter, -agregó antes de meter las últimas carpetas a su maletín, pero luego de segundos de silencio negó con la cabeza. Harry estuvo seguro que quería decirle algo pero había dudado al último momento.-No es nada.

-De acuerdo. Te veo en el 9 ¾ mañana-agregó con una leve sonrisa.

Pansy alzó la mirada y lo vio por segundos, asintió.

-Hasta luego, Potter. Si sucede algo me pondré en contacto contigo. Empezaré la lista de testigos.

-Gracias-mencionó suave y se resistió a las ganas de llamar a Draco e informarle el resultado.

Lo vería pronto, debía tener paciencia. Después de todo, ya lo tendría todos los días cuando se casaran, porque no, Harry no había olvidado ese detalle.

.

Draco acomodó sobre si su décima túnica del día, mientras se miraba ante el espejo de su habitación y se preguntaba, por tercera vez, porque estaba perdiendo su tiempo frente al espejo. Usualmente no importaba que llevaba, solo permanecía ahí por minutos y después volvía a casa. Además a Astri le gustaba de todas maneras, Draco solo tenía que sonreír de lado y acercarse juguetonamente para sacarle un sonrojo sin importar qué llevara.

Cierto, se dijo, no importaba que llevara, se iría rápido a casa.

Luego, se recordó a sí mismo que ésta sería la primera vez que Potter estaría cerca de ellos, para recoger a Albus.

Era irónico que, después de un casamiento y dos hijos, se sintiera como en cuarto grado; cuando ponía todo su empeño en lucir bien para que Potter, aunque sea, admitiera que era guapo. En esos tiempos, Draco perdía horas junto al espejo tratando de decidir qué túnica usar, su mejor sonrisa, cual perfume olía mejor, que color le pegaría más, escoger si llevar el pelo con gomina, sin él, contarlo o alargarlo...

Podía generar todo un desorden en su cama, desperdiciar un montón de tiempo, perder horas valiosas de Hogsmeade … con la esperanza de que Potter se fijaría, de algún modo, en el empeño que ponía en sí mismo al vestirse o en intentar no molestarlo. Se tragaba insultos, pasaba días callado...pero Potter simplemente no parecía darse cuenta, y, al final del día, usualmente le lanzaba una mirada de repudio o unas palabras venenosas antes de marcharse.

Simplemente parecía no funcionar. Sus amigos le decían que lo dejara, pero algo en Draco le decía que si Potter se enamoraba de él, ya no tendría que fingir ser un bravucón o temer perder a su familia, porque él los salvaría, le haría feliz y alejaría sus pesadillas. Estaba tan ilusionado con esa idea, que hizo planes para el futuro; como aquella botellita, que aún posaba en algún lado de su cámara, por si alguien en el futuro la necesitaba.

El Draco de quinto año se dió por vencido y dejó que las ilusiones se desvanecieran, porque mantenerlas era doloroso. Aún así, trataba de lucir lo mejor que pudiera con la esperanza de que, si bien no Potter, alguien fuera de sus amigos vería algo bueno en él. Para el sexto año Draco tenía suerte si podía combinar correctamente su ropa de lo cansado que estaba.

Por eso, cuando Astoria le pidió que la amara, Draco estaba realmente sorprendido; porque para él todo ese asunto del amor estaba terminado hace tiempo.

El rubio conservaba ese recuerdo como uno de los más preciados en su corazón, junto con el nacimiento de Scorpius y Berenice, y el día en que se enlazó con Astoria. Si cerraba los ojos, podía verla con su vestido verde y un gran moño plata en su rubio cabello. Sonrojada pero firme. Con sus ojos verdes fijos en él, un verde suave como los prados en verano, diciéndole que lo quería, que lo esperaría lo necesario para que Draco la amara. Gritando en silencio a Draco que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en agradarle. Que su perfume a chocolate, su cabello, sus vestidos, todo había sido escogido pensando en él. Los saludos en las mañanas, las sonrisas entre clases, las miradas fijas… todo había sido hecho para agradarle.

Con irónica diversión, Draco sonrió, ligeramente enternecido, al darse cuenta que había pasado por alto las técnicas que él mismo pensaban eran infalibles para enamorar a alguien. Quizá por eso no habían funcionado, pensó.

-Astoria, no puedo corresponderte-le había dicho, y contrario a lo que él esperaba, que ella llorara o algo parecido, le preguntó el porqué.

¿Por qué?, había pensado. Porque él ya estaba condenado a muerte. Se había arrodillado ante ese ser y le había jurado lealtad, había sido marcado. Draco ya no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle a ella, o a alguien. Si sobrevivía, ¿Realmente encadenaría a alguien a las penurias que tendría que pasar?

Pero ella insistió en una razón, y Draco suspiró y se desabrochó el botón de la manga, mostrándole el brazo sin temor. Porque sabía que ella estaba consciente de que algún día Draco se convertiría en un mortífago y debía saber que ese día había llegado.

-No tengo nada más que ofrecerte que dolor y muerte, Astoria-le confesó y observó un poco desilusionado como ella bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños. Había llegado demasiado tarde, pensó, la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Había pasado sobre él y nunca volvería. Nunca permitiría que alguien pasara por esto y lo que vendría de ahora en adelante para él y su familia.

-Si yo...-susurró Astoria-Si yo te esperara, si te prometiera que sin importar tu posición social seguiré de tu lado. Si te prometiera que te amaré aunque pases años en Azkaban, o lastimado como consecuencia de la guerra; si yo-afirmó mirándolo a los ojos-te prometiera que lucharé incluso contra mi familia y mis amigos para estar contigo ¿Tú me darías esa oportunidad? No te estoy pidiendo que me ames ahora, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado y ser la persona que más aprecie tu corazón.

Si había algo que Draco recordaba sobre ese día era las ganas que tenía de dejar que las lágrimas lo invadieran al pensar que él no merecía ese tipo de amor de nadie. Y lo mucho que él había esperado, y anhelado dar, ese amor a otra persona.

-¿Por qué te haces esto Astoria? ¿Por qué quieres un futuro conmigo? Soy demasiado frío, cobarde y orgulloso para hacer feliz a alguien.

-Porque te he visto durante todo este tiempo y sé cómo eres en realidad. Porque me enamoré de tí y no de la persona que finges ser.

Sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la calidez y la esperanza recorrerlo, caminó a Astoria y le tomó la mano, agachándose frente a ella como lo haría el día que le pidiera matrimonio. Si ese día no llegaba, Astoria tendría un dulce recuerdo de ambos, y si llegaba mantendría en su alma la calidez que el mismo Draco estaba sintiendo hasta que ambos pudieran crear nuevos recuerdos.

No era amor, pero podía serlo. Porque esto era lo que debía ser el amor. Algo cálido, esperanzador, simple. Lo que Draco anteriormente había llamado amor, había sido cálido, pero también frío; esperanzador pero doloroso. Astoria, ella le estaba dando a Draco otra razón para vivir, aún si no lo supiera.

-Te la daré-le dijo sonriendo, con suavidad.-Algún día, si sobrevivo, te amaré. Cuando todo esto acabe, si tú aún lo deseas…

Y solo entonces Astoria había llorado y Draco había sonreído de lado divertido mientras le daba golpecitos en el cabello porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabía que todo estaría bien, y no necesitaba ocultar nada; porque de alguna manera Astoria lo sabía todo sobre él. Un amor slytherin, pensó riendo. Un amor que inicia con la observación silenciosa y muy pocas veces es correspondido.

El amor es realmente extraño, pensó tomando con su mano la fotografía de su esposa y él, el día de su enlace. Te hace lucir patético, te deprime, te hace preocupar... Te convierte en alguien lamentable... Y sin embargo, puede hacerte tan feliz, que no te importe.

Los recuerdos de él con Astoria siempre hacían más ligeros los días de Draco y dibujaban una sonrisa en su cara. Observó el reloj en su escritorio y luego el espejo. Se había quedado quieto por minutos mirando la foto. Con una sonrisa divertida miró el montón de ropa detrás de él, y suspiró moviendo la varita para dejar todo en su lugar y ordenado como el principio.

Ya no tenía 15 años, era tarde y, de todas maneras, él siempre lucía bien.

.

El viaje en tren siempre había fastidiado a Albus, y no era raro encontrarlo totalmente aburrido mirando la ventana. Jennifer y Damián habían ido a platicar en el vagón de al lado; y Alexander se había quedado dormido hace gran rato, por lo que al único a quien podría fastidiar para divertirse sería a Scorpius, quien leía silenciosamente frente a él un libro de pociones.

¿Pociones, eh?,pensó ¿El señor Malfoy era pocionista, no era así?

Mirando el reflejo de ambos por la ventana, Albus apreció el gran parecido que los dos últimos Malfoy's tenían, y pensó en su padre y el de Scorpius. Luego de la conversación con Harry, Albus no había podido parar de pensar en ellos. Comprendía a su padre y su actitud de joven, con una guerra en sus manos y las expectativas de todos centradas en él; comprendía a Draco Malfoy y su pasado, explicado en la carta de Scorpius. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez Draco Malfoy había considerado la posibilidad de que el niño que vivió estuviese enamorado de él. Albus, pese a ser heterosexual, creía que en sus tiempos, incluso ahora, Draco Malfoy era un sueño hecho realidad. No culpaba a su padre por enamorarse de él. A los ojos de Albus, un chico risueño como el Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, aquel chico que solo por ganar una snitch tenía una gran, sincera y cálida sonrisa, no podía ser malo.

Era diferente a Scorpius, era una sonrisa distinta.

Su papá y él también eran diferentes. En sus fotos, Harry desprendía ternura, timidez, calidez e inocencia que le faltaban a Albus. Los ojos de Albus gritaban astucia y secretos, orgullo e incluso soledad. Albus pensaba que, en sus tiempos, su padre había sido atractivo y lo hubiera sido más si no hubiera usado ropas holgadas y se peinara el cabello más seguido. Como él por ejemplo.

Aunque bueno, uno no pensaría que la persona que te da un puñetazo en la cara y te dice que eres una peste, te ame eternamente; e incluso Albus, un slytherin de pies a cabeza, había pensado que su padre realmente odiaba a Draco Malfoy aquella vez que, en el callejón Diagon, se enfrentó a él. Quizá no era que no pudiese enamorar a Draco Malfoy, sino que era demasiado terrible para mandar señales.

Si las cosas eran así diariamente en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, Albus estaba totalmente seguro que Draco Malfoy no se habría dado cuenta de esa atracción ni aunque hubiera un cartel pegado en la frente de su padre que dijera la verdad. Y si se enteraba por alguna razón, seguramente le hubiera parecido una trampa o una burla, tomando en cuenta que el tío Ron no le soportaba.

Aunque hubiese funcionado, la familia Weasley no habría dado su aprobación y su padre no estaba listo para tener más pérdidas familiares. Era un joven de casi 18 años, que había perdido a sus padres, a su padrino y a Remus, su mentor. Harry difícilmente habría dejado ir a alguien más.

Y Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué pensaba él de su padre? ¿Él sí habría luchado por mantener a Harry a su lado?

Se había permitido cuidar de Lily, era cortés con él, pero no había nada que le diera una pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza sobre su relación con el Jefe de Aurores. Desde el principio había establecido su relación con Albus como el amigo de su hijo, no como el hijo de su antiguo rival. Había dejado a Harry como un punto aparte.

Los slytherin somos tan desconfiados, pensó suspirando. Sin una confesión directa hubiera sido imposible siquiera considerarlo.

Observando a Scorpius, Albus se preguntó si existía la posibilidad que su padre fuera correspondido; después de todo, pensó apoyando su codo en la ventana y su mano bajo su mejilla, el señor Malfoy amaba a su esposa; y a Albus le constaba que le había dolido demasiado la pérdida de ella. Quizá su padre tenía razón y era demasiado pronto para pensar en todo ello.

-Ya estás mirándome de nuevo-observó Scorpius sin mirarle, y Albus sonrió levemente hacia él.

-No he podido evitarlo-comentó.- Estaba pensando sobre nuestros padres.

Scorpius alzó la ceja y cerró su libro, mirándolo por fin, y Albus se sacudió el cabello ligeramente en un gesto que había heredado de su padre.

-¿Debería preocuparme?

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué opinas sobre los rumores que corren de ellos dos?-preguntó.

Scorpius sacó de su bolsa una rana de chocolate y la abrió en silencio.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no me importan, si mi padre quiere decirme algo me lo dirá. Los rumores son solo eso hasta que se comprueben, y según mi padre no se había visto con el tuyo hasta que pasó por tu hermana a la mansión.

Albus asintió.

-Pero y si fuera cierto, ¿y si fueran amantes? ¿No te molestaría?

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sabes? Escúpelo.

Haciéndose el tonto, Albus miró por la ventana.

-Es solo que me aburro y tenía que platicar con alguien de lo que sea-dijo.-Además ¿Tu padre es heterosexual, no? Es una completa estupidez que lo relacionen con papá.- Aunque, claro, pensó. Sin duda semanas antes podría decir lo mismo de su propio padre.

Scorpius se alzó de hombros y rodó los ojos. Volvió a sentarse y a abrir su libro, y Albus dió por perdida la plática hasta que la voz del menor de los Malfoy se escuchó, claramente, en un tono impersonal.

-Confiaré en ti y te diré lo que deseas, total sé que me enteraré tarde o temprano.

Albus amplió su sonrisa.

-Solo tengo curiosidad.

-Albus, los slytherins tenemos curiosidad porque a) vamos a hacer una travesura, b) vamos a vengarnos, c) vamos a hacer ambas cosas, d) involucran a nuestros seres queridos. Es obvio que las primeras tres son incorrectas, porque en definitiva no le haremos una travesura a nuestros padres, al menos yo no lo haré con el mío; y yo pensaría que estás dirigiéndote a la última y cuarta opción, porque involucra a tu padre, pero -dijo mirándolo seriamente-¿Que exactamente ganarías con saciar tu curiosidad acerca del mío, si es así?

Albus gruñó.

-No estoy pretendiendo nada.

-Si fueras un hufflepuff consideraría la idea de que quieres unirlos en un amor superadorablemente todo meloso-dijo con sospecha.

-Claro que no, ¿Realmente me ves haciendo de cupido?-exclamó con indignación.- Además, tú habías dicho que no tenía problemas con llamar a mi padre papá. Eso nos volvería hermanastros. Solo estuve pensando…

Scorpius cerró de nuevo su libro y suspiró.

-No tengo nada en contra de tu padre. Por mi parte no hay rencor o algo negativo hacia él, pero ese día estaba jugando para molestarte-agregó.-Sé que mi padre realmente no odia al tuyo y sus acciones recientes lo demuestran; y no me importaría que fuesen pareja si realmente lo hiciera feliz, pero considero que papá fue sincero cuando dijo que entre ellos no pasaba nada y está en proceso de sanación todavía. Por mucho tiempo mis familiares solo se tuvieron a sí mismos y a los tíos, creo que para él será difícil confiar en alguien fuera de ellos nuevamente, e incluso volverse a enamorar.

-¿Las cosas fueron muy difíciles para ellos después de la guerra?-preguntó cauteloso.

-Si te lo cuento, ¿te distraerás lo suficiente por el resto del viaje?

Albus asintió.

-Por supuesto.

Scorpius miró a Alexander y asintió tragando un poco de saliva mientras meditaba por dónde comenzar. Cuando hacía eso, Albus sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso, lo suficientemente desagradable para que incluso Scorpius dudara en tomar el tema frente a él.

-Mira, si es de esas cosas que solo platicas con ellos porque sus familias pasaron por lo mismo y no te sientes cómodo porque al fin y al cabo yo soy hijo del héroe, no tienes que contármelo-gruñó irritado al pensar que Scorpius no confiaba lo suficiente en él, después de más de un maldito año, para contarle algo que seguramente sería una estupidez sangre pura que nunca entendería.

Scorpius negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

-No, es hora de que sepas lo que está pasando. La última vez me pediste que te lo dijera ¿No es cierto? Lo que ninguno de nosotros te decía.

Albus lo miró fijamente.

-¿Realmente deseas saber, Albus?-le preguntó y él asintió.Scorpius aplicó un silenciador sobre Alexander para no molestarlo con el ruido.-Cuando mi padre fue enjuiciado-comenzó-fue llevado al Ministerio para ser juzgado. Ese día, mi abuela cuenta que fue cuando mi padre perdió una parte de él, porque se habían dado cuenta que uno de los principales causantes de la derrota del mago Oscuro había sido Severus Snape, el padrino de mi padre.

-Severus, como yo…

Scorpius asintió fríamente.

-Si. Él estaba enamorado de tu abuela, Lily, creo que se llamaba; y para hacer honor a su memoria, y compensar el hecho de que él le había dicho a Voldemort la profecía que ocasionó que marcaran a tu padre y la asesinaran a ella, había protegido hasta el final a Harry Potter, el hijo de su gran amor. El problema fue que, cuando lo hizo, le dió la victoria a tu padre, y condenó al mío y a mis abuelos. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, la abuela Narcissa confiaba tanto en él que le entregó al heredero de los Malfoy, el mayor orgullo y la persona más amada por los miembros de la familia.

El resultado fue una gran pérdida de la fortuna Malfoy, la condena en Azkaban por 14 años del abuelo Lucius y el confinamiento en Inglaterra de mi abuela. Mi padre y los de ellos-dijo mirando de reojo a Nott- fueron vigilados y maltratados por los aurores por tanto tiempo, aun por el simple hecho de tomar su varita, que mi tía Pansy dice que no había tanta diferencia entre estar entre mortífagos a estar con los miembros de la justicia.

Albus tragó saliva ante la comparación.

-No podría decirte mucho de ello porque en realidad nuestros padres no toman el tema-Albus asintió comprendiendo.-Solo sé que mientras los gryffindors y héroes de guerra eran premiados y enriquecidos con el oro que el Ministerio le sacaba a los sangre puras muertos y condenados, con puestos importantes y todo eso, los sobrevivientes del bando oscuro se veían en la humillación de volverse prácticamente squibs, en el dolor de ver a su gente querida muerta, en la frustración de no poder trabajar para sobrevivir, y en los castigos que se le otorgaban por cosas simples.

La fortuna Malfoy aguantó lo suficiente para que mi padre pudiera salir del país y hacer negocios en Francia, donde los Malfoy somos bien recibidos. Recuerdo haberle preguntado a mi padre miles de veces porqué nos quedamos en un lugar donde nadie nos quería. Donde aún no nos quieren. Hay cientos de establecimientos donde tan solo por pisar cerca ya nos están echando a patadas-bromeó, sin mirarlo con la clara intención de aligerar el ambiente, pero Albus solo podía verlo dolorosamente y con incredulidad.-Entre los cuatro-dijo, y Albus inmediatamente identificó a los cuatro como Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy-hicieron que el resto de sus fortunas generaran las ganancias suficientes para mantenerse como las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Ellos ya no tenían el orgullo de un buen nombre, pero eran inteligentes, astutos, se tenían a sí mismos y finalmente enorgullecieron, una vez más, lo que habían sido alguna vez.

-¿Tus abuelos creían en él? ¿En el señor Oscuro?

Scorpius negó.

-No, pero si no se unían a sus filas sufrirían la misma suerte que los Potter.

-¿Si fueron coaccionados porque el Ministerio no lo tomó en cuenta?

-¿No lo entiendes Albus?-rió malignamente Scorpius.- Si no lo entiendes quiere decir que no eres tan slytherin como tu crees o tu padre ha influenciado demasiado en tí. Eso difícilmente fue una justicia. Fue una matanza. Sangre por sangre, muertes por muerte, ellos necesitaban un culpable aunque el principal estuviera muerto. Exigían una compensación. Dinero, familias, apellidos...¿Por qué pese a que Dumbledore apoyaba a tu padre, el Ministro nunca lo hizo?, o ¿ por qué ese anciano dejó que tu padre hiciera todo con sus dos adorables y manipulables amigos?-preguntó-Él era más fuerte, y bien, su destino no era matar al Lord, pero pudo haber hecho muchas cosas. Te digo por qué, porque alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio y eliminar a todos aquellos que pudieran, alguna vez quitarle el poder.

-Pero Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore manipulaba a la gente por el 'bien del Mundo Mágico', pero al final creó un mundo igual al que quería Voldemort, solo que menos visible y con un destinatario diferente. Tú por ejemplo, hijo del héroe pero un slytherin entre gryffindors, no tenías culpa de nada, pero este es el mundo en el que vives, ¿si tu propia familia aplicó esas ideas en su sangre por que los demás no?

-Scorpius-dijo Albus con los labios apretados.

-Hubo personas que no tuvieron la culpa-siguió Scorpius con su sonrisa típica del Príncipe de Slytherin.-Tu padre, por ejemplo, salvó a muchos de morir, especialmente porque existía una minoría de sangre puras que iban tras ese loco; ¿Pero realmente crees que personas como tú, como Jennifer, como Alexander o incluso Berenice merecíamos las consecuencias de esto?

A las malas Albus negó.

El padre de Alex, el tío Theodore, tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo. Si tú lo vieras dirías que fue un simple corte, pero yo recuerdo bien que a mis tres años, me colé a la habitación de mi padre y él estaba sosteniendo el brazo de mi tío Theo mientras lanzaba sin fines de hechizos curativos y la sangre se derramaba sobre las sábanas blancas. Él no estaba autorizado a lanzar tantos hechizos de ese tipo y en un solo día, por lo que los aurores nos hicieron una grata visita. Nunca olvidaré esa noche. El infierno de los gryffindors, fue el día en que por fin entendí lo que significaba- susurró sarcásticamente- Rojo, como el color del fuego, como el color de esa casa, como el traje de los aurores... como el color de la sangre.

A Alexander no le fue mejor, créeme. Mi padre y el de él fueron los únicos que se quedaron aquí y se enfrentaron por mucho más tiempo a este adorable mundo. Él y yo solíamos pegarnos a nuestros padres con el fin de protegerles-rió sin diversión.- En nuestra sana inocencia creímos que estando con ellos podríamos cuidarles, pero solo les hicimos las cosas más difíciles porque complicadamente uno se protege a sí mismo cuando está protegiendo a sus hijos. Un día de esos me alejé de él. Recuerdo haber visto un gran tren mágico de juguete que se parecía al expreso de Hogwarts, cuando una chica pelirroja se paró detrás de mí con una adorable pero falsa sonrisa inocente. Me tomó del brazo y me evaluó por completo y entonces insultó a mi padre. Yo la llamé tonta e idiota, y ella me dijo que no lo era, que ella era un héroe mientras que mi padre un mortífago arruinado. Debí haberle dicho algo con que ella solo era una niña cobarde que casi había matado a su propio esposo-dijo alzando la mirada hacia el. Albus sabía en el fondo de quien hablaba.-Era una Weasley. Se divirtió realmente conmigo. Creo que ella lo llamó 'hechizar al pequeño mortífago'.

Albus jadeó.

-Mi padre le lanzó un expillarmus mientras intentaba ver si habían secuelas. Tío Theo llegó corriendo al mismo tiempo que los aurores. Tu padre estaba ahí. Lo arrestaron por atacar a un héroe de guerra, más dinero, más interrogatorios, más insultos. Ella dijo que había sido un ataque de la nada. Por supuesto, creamosle al gryffindor más cercano.

Aterrorizado por la idea de sus amigos viendo esas cosas desde pequeños y de su madre atacando a su mejor amigo, el estómago de Albus empezó revolverse y abrió la ventana queriendo aliviar la sensación de ardor que le quemaba por dentro. Realmente creyó que los amigos de Scorpius tenían razón en alejarlo de él, porque en el fondo Albus estaba seguro que Scorpius ocultaba más de lo que dejaba saber y nunca, nunca podría olvidar ese día.

El ardor se convirtió de algún modo en naúseas y tuvo que acercarse a la ventana. Cuando terminó de sacar su estómago, y pensó por instantes dejar su cabeza fuera, fue jalado hacia atrás y sentado gentilmente en la banca donde anteriormente estaba.

¿Lo entiendes ahora? -Le preguntó el rubio-¿Realmente deseabas saber esto? Para nosotros esta es parte de nuestra vida y las de nuestros padres. No te lo decíamos para no ofenderte o para que nos miraras con esa maldita expresión que tienes ahora. Estoy seguro que incluso la visión de mi padre ha cambiado para tí. No queremos tú lastima, no la necesitamos.-Declaró-Desde el principio sabíamos que ser el hijo del héroe haría una brecha entre tú y nosotros.

Albus asintió.

-¿Así que en realidad no me consideran su amigo?-preguntó.

Scorpius rió ligeramente y relajó los hombros, ninguno se dió cuenta que los había tensado en algún momento.

-Lo hacemos, pero tu mundo es distinto al de nosotros Albus. Que cayeras en Slytherin para el mundo solo es un desafortunado accidente que se acaba al salir de Hogwarts, pero a nosotros nos consideran crías de mortífagos. Tú eres el hijo de Potter.- dijo sentándose a su lado- No es lo mismo.

Albus se recostó ligeramente en él.

-¿Y eso es malo, realmente?

-Depende de donde lo mires, pero de verdad, no me obligues a ver a tu madre. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con su tono amable que solía hablar normalmente y Albus sintió que de algún modo, Scorpius comprendía lo mucho que Albus sentía por lo que había pasado.

-Si. Lo siento tanto Scorpius, estoy seguro de que mi padre no lo sabía, él es muy inocente en algunos casos y…

-Tu padre no tuvo la culpa- le interrumpió repitiendo las palabras que hace mucho había escuchado de su padre y que comprendía ahora porque él mismo no podía odiar a Albus-Solo nos liberó. El resto fueron daños colaterales. En la guerra siempre hay perdedores Albus, en este caso fuimos nosotros.

-Aún así, yo, Oh Merlín-sollozó pensando en cómo se sentiría su padre si se enterara de todo esto…

-Olvídalo Albus, solo ya no preguntes, porque estoy seguro que hay cosas que podrán hacerte sentir peor. Todos tenemos nuestras historias, tú también tienes la tuya, de alguna manera eres parte de nosotros-Dijo empujándolo ligeramente con el hombro.

Albus sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias

-Mi padre sólo tuvo una novia en su vida, -cambió de tema-mi madre. No conozco muy bien la historia, pero mi padre estaba enamorado de un chico antes de la guerra. Según tía Pansy, él pasaba horas y horas ante el espejo sin parar antes de salir y tomaba mucho chocolate al llegar de nuevo a la sala común, deprimido por su fracaso. Era un chico y, aunque en el Mundo Mágico no hay problemas con relaciones de ese tipo, no había forma de llegar a tener un heredero, que es la obligación de cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Sé que mi padre consideró dejar morir la línea familiar para estar con esa persona, pero dadas las relaciones y bandos en la guerra, donde sabrás mi padre fue reclutado en el equipo del Lord Oscuro, él se dió por vencido. Supongo que en algún momento consideró tener una familia con esa persona, porque por esos tiempos empezó a crear esa poción para que los hombres procrearan y que nunca mencionó si terminó. No sé quién es, mi padre nunca me lo dijo, él decía que ya no importaba en realidad porque cuando ya no tenía esperanzas apareció mamá. Vestido verde y un gran moño plata en su rubio cabello-comentó Scorpius sonriendo tristemente-Suave pero orgullosa, delicada pero firme-exclamó con orgullo, y una cálida mirada que hizo a Albus darse cuenta que Scorpius estaba recordando.

-¿Puedes?-se interrumpió-¿Puedes contarme de ella?

Scorpius asintió.

-Mamá era una de las slytherin más silenciosas y tímidas que pudieras encontrar. Al contrario de papá, que llamaba la atención en todos lados, ella era menos llamativa. Hermosa pero callada, inteligente pero reservada, solía decir papá. Sus ojos verdes eran de un color distinto al esmeralda de tu padre, el color peridoto del tío Theo o el zafiro verde de tía Pansy. Era un verde como el del pasto cuando amanece y el rocío lo baña. Mamá sonreía mucho y hacía sonreír a papá, solía cantarme por las noches o contarme un cuento. Cuando era pequeño y no comprendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y por qué la gente no nos quería, ella siempre tenía un abrazo para mí. Le gustaba el piano y hacía que papá lo tocase para ella cada semana, cuando él no estaba muy cansado. Cuando papá no estaba por sus negocios, ella y yo solíamos comer bajo el gran árbol que está en los jardines de la mansión.

Le encantaban las compras así que ella y la abuela se llevaban muy bien. A ambas les gustaba el té así que lo tomábamos juntos y a mí me pedía chocolate. Recuerdo que le gustaban las rosas pero le gustaban más los lirios, así que solía llevarle todos los lirios que encontrara en un gran ramo que mi abuela adornaba para mí.

Albus sonrió.

-Era una gran madre.

-Si.

-¿La extrañas?

Scorpius asintió.

-Si. La echo de menos cuando estoy en casa, más cuando paso por la alcoba principal. Solía entrar sin llamar y abrazarla al despertar.

Albus vio sus ojos brillantes, miró a otro lado cuando el rubio se limpió la cara.

-Tu padre debe tenerla difícil.

Scorpius asintió.

-Sí, pero creo que Lily de algún modo le ha ayudado a aceptarlo y lo mantuvo ocupado todo este tiempo, dándole en otras cosas que pensar. La última vez me sonrió como antes, jugamos con Berenice y volamos en escoba, fue genial. ¿Qué hay de tí, extrañarás a tu madre?

Albus asintió evitando su mirada.

-Si, pero no creo que quiera verme.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, avanzó hacia él y le golpeó el hombro.

-Se arreglará, ya lo verás. No puede estar enojada toda la vida-murmuró quitándole el hechizo a Nott.

Albus cerró la boca para tragarse que este era el fin de su segundo año y ella seguía furiosa. Esta vez ni siquiera podría verla, si ella se marchaba con James lo más pronto posible. Albus recordaba que ella era cálida con él de pequeño pero en algún momento de la historia había empezado a compararlo con James y a separarlo sutilmente, hasta que había sido seleccionado como un slytherin y había ganado un rencor que Albus no podía comprender. Se había vuelto fría y fastidiosa, pero aún así era su madre y Albus la quería.

Cuando la estación empezó a verse Scorpius inmediatamente corrió a la ventana, seguramente con el fin de ver a su padre lo más pronto posible.

-¿Crees que la persona que él amó haya sido mi padre?-preguntó en un susurro, pensando en qué habría pasado si Draco Malfoy hubiese formado una familia con Harry, y cada año, al iniciar el curso de Hogwarts, alguien le sonriera cálidamente al acomodar su corbata.

-¿Qué preguntaste?-pidió Scorpius que distraídamente- Oh, mira allí está papá. No veo a tu papá por ningún lado.

Albus asintió y olvidando el tema se acercó a la ventana a buscar, Malfoy le sonrió divertido y le hizo un saludo con la mano. Sonrojado, pero alegre, Albus le correspondió. Jennifer y Damián entraron felices y con muchos dulces en la mano.

-Eh Scorpius, ¿Ya viste al tío Draco? Está realmente guapo.-Comentó Damián, asomando su cabeza para verlo. Scorpíus le golpeó la cabeza al verlo lanzarle un beso al aire.

-No le tires los perros a mi padre-exigió, notando la risa divertida del mayor.

-No estoy tirándole nada-rió.- O bueno, tal vez si el tío Draco quisiera yo podría darle ese beso direc…

Jennifer le tapó la boca.

-No termines esa frase si quieres seguir vivo.

Scorpius gruñó.

-Es broma; Albus, dile que es una broma.

El de ojos verdes rió.

-No lo sé, parecía ir en serio.

Indignado, el italiano cerró la boca.

-¡Callense!- gruñó Alexander-Uno ya no puede dormir en paz.

-¡Oh, ya estamos a punto de bajar! Te íbamos a despertar de todos modos-se quejó Damian.- ¿Albus, vendrá por tí tu padre? Nosotros nos iremos con el tío Draco un rato, porque cada año al finalizar el curso nuestros padres aprovechan para reunirse en la Mansión Malfoy. Scorpius va de arrimado pero puedes venir también.

-¡Estás yendo a mi casa!-se quejó Scorpius.

-Por desgracia. Si no estuvieras estoy seguro de que ahora mismo me tendrías más respeto, ya que sería tu padrastro-rió Zabini, y se ganó un golpe del rubio.

-Eso creo- respondió Albus, buscando la cabellera indomable de su padre y sonriendo cuando lo vió en la estación de la mano de Lily.

-¡Ahí está!-exclamó animado, y Jennifer le sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayan hecho las paces-respondió, ofreciéndole un paquete de galletas.- Las últimas del año escolar-expresó amablemente, y Albus la miró agradecido.

-Gracias, Jenni.

Recibió una suave sonrisa a cambio, y cuando el tren se estacionó corrió directamente a su padre y le dió un gran abrazo. Porque él tenía mucha suerte de ser el hijo de Harry.

.

-¡James!-llamó Harry cuando le vio cruzar, pero antes de que el moreno le viera, Ginny lo jaló lejos de ambos. Para alegría de su corazón, a pesar de que James no parecía haberlo escuchado,estaba mirando a los lados, como en su búsqueda.

-¿Los alcanzamos?-preguntó Lily, pero Harry negó. A estas alturas, Ginny ya debería haberse aparecido en casa.

Resopló mientras trataba inútilmente de acomodar su cabello y veía a Albus platicar con una chica, la hija de Parkinson seguramente. Ella reía dulcemente mientras escuchaba a otro chico hablar. Harry no estaba seguro quien era. Contó, uno, dos, tres... le faltaban otros dos chicos, analizó. Scorpius y alguien más. Mirándolos con nostalgia, decidió que, a pesar de las pocas diferencias, los hijos del cuarteto plateado eran prácticamente copias en miniaturas de sus padres.

-Señor Potter-saludó Scorpius, que llegaba corriendo y arrastraba a un chico de ojos verdes, que solo asintió a modo de saludo-Buenas tardes.

-Hola, Scorpius-respondió Harry tranquilamente mientras sentía su estómago anudarse al pensar que, si el slytherin estaba cerca, su padre también.

-Potter-escuchó su apellido y volteó para ver a Malfoy, quien parecía estar yendo a un gran lado, porque su vestimenta se veía elegante y carísima. Incluso el uniforme de Jefe de Aurores palidecía de poder a su lado.

El impulso del gryffindor era arrinconarlo y darle un gran beso frente a todos, de lo atractivo que estaba. Malfoy parecía conservar esa costumbre de esmerarse al ir a cualquier lado, después de todo. Ah, si Malfoy supiera lo mucho que lo miraba cada vez que iba a Hogsmeade, le habría cruciado por pensar en él de una forma que no incluyera insultos. No obstante tuvo que aguantarse porque estaban rodeados de gente, quería que no hablaran de ellos y bueno, Lily ya estaba saltando sobre él.

-¡Draco!

Riendo ligeramente, el rubio recibió a la pequeña en sus brazos y le acomodó el cabello. Un gesto resultante de aguantarla un largo tiempo. Ese era un defecto que Draco tenía, encariñarse demasiado rápido; quizá por eso se alejaba de los demás bajo su fría apariencia y altanera conducta.

-Lily-comenzó con voz disciplinaria-una señorita…

-Debe preocuparse de su apariencia y su comportamiento en público-completó Lily acomodándose el vestido, y Scorpius rió.

-Creo que alguien será una gran señorita sangre pura-le codeó a Albus.

-Callate. No durará mucho tiempo.

-Oh, si sigue visitando a la abuela, creeme que lo más insultante que escucharas de ella será un bastardo, pero te tirará una maldición de la que nadie podría culparla.

Los dos Potter miraron a la menor con espanto.

-Bromeo-rió Scorpius, y ambos dejaron de contener el aire.

-Quizá a ustedes dos no.

-Ustedes están locos-observó Albus, pero Harry, que había visto de primera mano a Malfoy en plan vengativo, dudaba mucho que Scorpius no tuviera razón. Aún así la imagen de él con Lily le hizo sonreír, hasta que observó a Scorpius mirándolo con detenimiento. El menor parecía evaluar sus acciones, especialmente cuando su padre se acercó. Slytherins, no dejaban escapar nada. Estaba seguro que Scorpius se había dado cuenta de lo que Draco ignoraba.

-Malfoy-saludó ofreciéndole la mano y se sorprendió, cuando éste lo tomó, al sentir una pequeña y cálida corriente recorrerlos. Ninguno dijo nada. El moreno tomó nota de preguntarle a alguien sobre ello;lo había pensado anteriormente, pero con todo el asunto de sus hijos lo había olvidado. Quizá no era nada importante, quizá solo su magia estaba inestable. Como cuando le dabas toques eléctricos a otros al tocarlos. Estática.

-Potter-respondió el otro-Pansy me contó lo del nuevo contrato. Creo que fue un buen resultado.

-Si, bueno, tenías razón.

Draco sonrió de lado, era un gesto común cuando alguien decía esas palabras. Pequeñas victorias.

A Harry le pareció adorable.

-Te ves bien-comentó, sin pensarlo mucho; y Draco trató, con gran esfuerzo y sin éxito, de no recordar las últimas palabras que le había escuchado decir sobre su enamoramiento adolescente, o los libros que había leído, encerrado en casa. El auror sonrió ligeramente cuando vio el leve rosa en la punta de las orejas, preguntándose si simplemente el otro ya no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, o había notado el interés de Harry. Interiormente pedía que fuese el segundo, porque no parecía querer alejarlo y esa sería una gran ganancia- ¿Vas a algún lado?-preguntó.

-Reunión de amigos en Malfoy Manor-respondió el otro.

-Ya veo, deben reunirse después de tanto tiempo-comentó viendo sus hijos.- ¿Cómo están?

-Están bien. Bueno será la primera vez que nos reunamos desde que Albus Potter se unió al grupo-añadió alzando la ceja divertido-Parece ser que el cuarteto plateado ahora es de cinco. Eso baja el estilo. Probablemente sea el tema de la reunión, mientras ellos juegan quidditch.

Mirando a su hijo reír abrazado a Damian Zabini, Harry hizo una mueca. No había visto a Zabini desde hace mucho, tampoco a Nott,así que no sabía qué opinión tenían de él y sus hijos cerca del rubio. Sabía que al principio no les había agradado mucho la idea de que interactuaran con un Potter, pero nadie mencionó nada más, ni siquiera Albus. Le preocupaba mucho más, si esta opinión era negativa, qué tanto peso tendría en Draco. Quizá el rubio ya la sabía, y por ello parecía tan esquivo la semana pasada. Aunque bueno, Harry no sabía la rutina de Malfoy. Quizá casi no saliera de la Mansión. Si hubiese sido así, su semana había sido normal.

Si, ¿Cómo era la semana de Draco?

¿Tenía muchos amigos?¿Tenía pretendientes?

¿Alguien estaba intentando cortejarlo igual que él?

-Me inquieta-pensó en voz alta.

-¿Lo que le haremos?-preguntó Draco, sin enterarse de sus pensamientos.- No le haremos nada. No vamos a lastimarlo, no seas tonto.

Harry se sorprendió y rió.

No parecía que el rubio supiera nada. Eso fue un gran alivio. Alentaba el proceso de cortejo, era cierto, pero hacia que Draco confiara más en él. El rubio era como un gato, reaccionaba con rápidez y sigilo, con desconfianza ante personas desconocidas a su mundo. Harry se estaba introduciendo poco a poco en su vida, tratando de que el rubio no lo sintiera como una invasión repentina y sintiera la necesidad de protegerse (aunque a Lily le había funcionado muy bien el plan, algo le decía a Harry que a él no le funcionaría). Quería que Draco se enamorase de él poco a poco, por el momento, que fueran sentimientos firmes.

Quería cortejarlo.

Robarle besos, tomar su mano, llevarlo a cenar.

Pero también quería, si no funcionaba, seguir siendo su amigo.

-¿Ya empezamos con los insultos Malfoy?-preguntó burlón, y el rubio rodó los ojos, agradecido por la pequeña tregua entre ellos desde que se hiciera cargo obligadamente de Lily; pero, contrariado al no poder recibir una señal de que lo que escuchó sea cierto, se removió incómodo por la idea de tener sus propios pensamiento en su contra. Potter no parecía interesado en él después de todo. Sintiéndose levemente decepcionado, sabía que Pansy se enorgullecería de saber que esta vez no tomaría chocolate al llegar a casa.

Quizá un poco de vino, el más caro de la bodega.

-¿Malfoy?-escuchó la voz de Potter y su mente regresó al presente.

-¿Mmm?

Harry lo miró preocupado. Draco lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?

Él señaló frente a él hacia abajo y cuando siguió la mirada, los ojos grises de Scorpius lo miraban fijamente. Se sorprendió ¿Cuando había llegado hacía ahí?

-¿Decías?-preguntó.

-¿Te preguntaba si Albus podía ir con nosotros?

Él negó.

-No he hablado con tus tíos, no sé si estén de acuerdo.

-Irá con nosotros, no con los tíos-se quejó el más pequeño; pero Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró con desaprobación. Claro que también era asunto de sus tíos; Draco, después de todo, había tenido un enfrentamiento verbal con Pansy, una conversación con Theo, y quejas y advertencias por parte de Blaise. Cualquiera diría que no fue él el némesis de Potter, en la escuela.

-Scorpius.

-Por favor-suplicó, y los otros slytherin fuera de Albus miraron fijamente a Draco. Harry podía apostar que esperaban divertidos a ver quien ganaba la contienda. Luego de minutos, Scorpius cedió.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento Albus, pero parece ser que mi padre teme que mis tíos te linchen.

-No lo van a linchar-se quejó Damian y Alexander se alzó de hombros.

-Tampoco creo que mi padre haga nada.

Jennifer sin embargo no dijo nada; ella conocía el carácter de su madre, y no estaba segura de su actual opinión sobre Al.

-Manipularme de esa forma no te servirá de nada, Scorpius-observó.

-¿No podemos ir?-se oyó la voz llorona de Lily, y Draco suspiró mirando a su hijo.

Sabes que haré que pagues esto ¿No es así? Exclamaba su mirada, y Scorpius asintió, un poco arrepentido.

-Bien. Vamos entonces.

-¿Te dejo a Lily y a Albus?-preguntó Harry- ¿A qué hora debería pasar por ellos?

El rubio lo miró fijamente.

-Si ellos van a ir, será mejor que vayas-advirtió y Harry lo miró incómodo.

-Dijiste que se reunirían entre amigos, y mis hijos ya se agregaron a la convivencia, yo solo voy a incomodarlos.

-Si los niños pretenden que Albus sea parte de ellos, vas a tener que convivir con padres.-Aclaró Draco, observando con reproche a su hijo y a los de sus amigos, quienes disimuladamente miraron a otro lado- Será mejor que vayas empezando porque aún te quedan 5 maravillosos años con nosotros.

El de ojos verdes suspiró.

-Escucha Malfoy, una cosa son mis hijos pero no creo que ellos estén felices de verme.

-Solo quédate cerca de mí, de Daphne o Michael.

El hombre ni siquiera sabía de quienes le hablaba.

-No lo sé.

-¿Dónde diablos está tu valentía gryffindor?-le preguntó -No les van a hacer nada.

Ambos Potters miraron al mayor con petición.

-De acuerdo-aceptó y empezó a seguir al otro mientras los menores festejaban.

-Será mejor que tengas razón en esto, Albus-le susurró Scorpius al pasar junto a él-;porque estoy seguro que ahora tendré que hacer algo en las vacaciones que no será de mi agrado.

Sorprendido el de ojos verdes miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Scorpius?

-Y será mejor que esto haga malditamente feliz a mi padre al final o sabrás que no miento cuando digo que me la pagarás.

-Yo no entiendo.

-A tu padre le gusta mi padre, ¿no? Por eso tantas preguntas. Bien, dejaré que lo intente; y mira que he evitado a media decena de personas tratando de ocupar el lugar de mi madre. Así que, el primer paso es conocerse y conocer a los amigos, y ahora lo hará; espero que tu padre lo haga bien, porque esto será jodidamente extraño.

El menor sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Ya, me lo agradecerás si todo sale bien.

-¿Por qué decidiste apoyarlo?-susurró el otro con cuidado de no ser escuchado, pero el rubio se alzó de hombros y miró a sus padres. Albus no lo notaba, pero Draco estaba relajado. Como si la sola presencia de Harry, fuera reconfortante. Usualmente estaba alerta a cualquier ataque o insulto, y Scorpius no estaba muy feliz de que su padre pudiese enamorarse de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que estuviera solo en su lucha diaria.

-¡Hey!Ustedes dos,-gritó Damián-tío Draco dice que si no caminan más rápido tendrán que conseguir un hipogrifo para ir a casa, y solo ustedes sabrán de dónde lo sacarán.

Mirando a los dos hombre mayores mirándolos divertidos, y a sus amigos reír, ambos corrieron a alcanzarlos.


	7. Entre visitas y amistades

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Entre visitas y amistades**

 **.**

 **.**

Pansy Parkinson era oficialmente una de las brujas más crueles y despiadadas que uno podía encontrar; y si necesitabas alguien que secundara esa opinión, sólo la tenías que susurrar cerca de un cliente que la hubiera contratado, un abogado que haya tenido la osadía de enfrentarse a ella, un gryffindor de su generación o, si ya no te quedaba más opción, a sus amigos; y ni siquiera ellos serían capaces de negar tal afirmación.

Quizá era porque a ellos mismos se le catalogaba como peligrosos que mantenían su amistad con Pansy; o quizá se debía a que, a pesar de los muchos dolores de cabeza que podían traerle, y aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario, ella podía ser tan dulce como una hermana menor, o responsable, como una hermana mayor. Podía ser la mejor amiga, la mejor confidente, la mejor aliada, la mejor enemiga, o la mejor compañera de travesuras. Y tal vez por eso era también que cada uno de sus amigos la describía de distinta manera. Malvadamente inteligente, decía Blaise divertido; interesantemente entusiasta, opinaba Theo con cansancio; leal y sincera, expresaba Draco orgulloso; cariñosa y divertida, evaluaba su esposo.

Y aunque para ella solo era una mujer simple, de 32 años, casada, con dos hijos y un trabajo, Pansy siempre sonreía al recordar esas palabras; porque lo único que podía resumir de aquello era, que era muy afortunada.

Esa mañana había estado parada en un balcón de su casa, mirando por la ventana a su hijo de tres años jugar con su esposo. En sus manos había reposado una aromática taza de café, pues estaba de camino a su trabajo, y su humor estaban en su mejor estado, pues después de un largo día se reuniría al fin con su hija, y con sus amigos para pasar la tarde.

Y justo en ese instante, mirando su familia y su hogar, Pansy se sintió en paz con la vida; porque a pesar de lo muy difícil que fue, y de todo aquello que perdió, ella tenía todo aquello que alguna vez deseó.

Durante su niñez, Pansy había sido hija única, así que ninguno de sus padres dudaron en comprar lo que ella quisiera, viajar a donde deseaba o pasar el día atendiendo sus caprichos. Era tan amada, que jamás pensó en separarse de sus padres hasta que ellos le dijeron que iría a Hogwarts, y había ido a regañadientes, enfadada de no poder quedarse en casa todo el día, o interrumpir sus actividades favoritas en favor a estudiar.

Durante su adolescencia, había sido la única chica del cuarteto plateado, uno de los dos grupos más famosos de Hogwarts, y con ello se había convertido en alguien reconocida por todos en la escuela. Uno simplemente no podía evitar verla cuando estaba rodeada de tres de los chicos más guapos y ricos de todo el lugar, o siendo obedecida, a pesar de su pequeña altura, de los gigantes y malvados Greg y Vincent, cuya fuerza era tan conocida, que todos se apartaban al verles.

Su exclusiva posición en el cuarteto plateado más reconocido por generaciones, al igual que la de Granger con el trío dorado, las volvió las candidatas perfectas para ser material de comparación en revistas juveniles y periódicos amarillistas. Mientras Hermione era el símbolo de inteligencia, igualdad y justicia, Pansy era símbolo de astucia, poder y destreza. Mientras que Granger había estado del lado de los héroes de guerra, Pansy había estado con los mortífagos. Pero no era solo en la época escolar. Muchos, como Corazón de Bruja, seguían explotando las diferencias entre ellas y el resto porque, a pesar de los años, ambas seguían con las mismas lealtades que antes, y siendo excesivamente diferentes.

Mientras la ex-gryffindor trabajaba para el bien de la comunidad como auror, la ex-slytherin trabajaba para quienes pudieran pagar sus servicios legales. Mientras Granger había ayudado en la promulgación y manejo de leyes, Pansy siempre se las arreglaba para evadir sus restricciones.

Por lo tanto, no era de extrañar que Pansy lograra lo que Granger no; darle a Potter la custodia de su segunda hija en menos de una hora. Y tampoco era de extrañar que todos los miembros de la comunidad se enteraran de la nueva e interesante relación entre ambos grupos al día siguiente; y empezaran a preguntarse la razón por la que Harry Potter había escogido precisamente a la mejor amiga Draco Malfoy como abogada.

Así pues, el día en que la noticia fue anunciada en el Profeta, decenas de personas, especialmente, viejos amigos, escupieron el café que tomaban, soltaron algo que terminó rompiéndose, o visitaron a Harry para verificar que no estuviera hechizado. Así mismo, decenas de sangre puras fruncieron el ceño y finalmente sonrieron irónicos, al reconocer que a pesar de lo mucho que varías acciones de Potter les parecían tontas, solo podían admitir que había sido inteligente con su elección.

Porque Pansy no necesitaba estudiar las leyes sangre puras y del Mundo Mágico desde su creación. Ella era una sangre pura, y no solo las conocía, las aplicaba y conocía las lagunas posibles. No necesitaba demostrar que Harry Potter sería un mejor padre para sus hijos que Ginevra Weasley, solo demostrar frente a las personas correctas las debilidades y errores que hacían de la menor de los Weasley y su familia, incapaces de cuidar de los niños del Héroe del Mundo Mágico. No necesitaba apelar a leyes mágicas y encargarse de respaldarlas hasta lo máximo posible, solo encargarse de saber resaltar pros y contras más poderosos que aquellos que sus enemigos podían darle.

Ella literalmente aplicaba el pensar como el enemigo y, si alguien sabía de ello, eran todos los que le habían contratado alguna vez. Así pues, ninguno de sus clientes se preguntó porque Pansy había tomado el caso Potter, porque en el fondo ellos sabían que Pansy no solo estaría cobrando excesivamente por sus servicios, sino también estaría subiendo su reputación, y sobre todo, estaba a punto de darle la mayor encerrona de su vida a los Weasley.

Pansy era rencorosa, era cierto, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de torturar a un héroe de guerra. Y esta era su oportunidad.

Llegando de su visita a Hogwarts, Pansy tomó asiento en su sillón y miró todo el trabajo sobre su escritorio, a donde se dirigió y depositó su única carpeta dorada en el archivero. Había escrito una lista con posibles candidatos a favor de Potter, pero las únicas personas que había visitado personalmente hasta ahora para verificar su asistencia, eran a Chang, Lovegood y Longbottom. Lovegood había asentido con entusiasmo, murmurando algo sobre unir familias, Cho había asentido cordialmente, y Longbottom, que no era de sus favoritos debía admitir, había murmurado que aún no podía decidir si confirmarle la asistencia a ella o a Boot, pero les comunicaría a ambos su decisión.

Decidiendo que por hoy había sido suficiente, tomó lo último de sus energías y se dirigió a la puerta para dar por terminada su rutina laboral. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a las chimeneas, y oía el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo, Pansy no pudo evitar pensar en su nuevo caso, el papel de su mejor amigo en este; y en lo mucho que le preocupaba. Sólo podía preguntarse una y otra vez por qué Potter le pedía ayuda a Draco, cuando habían cientos de personas más que podrían haberle ayudado. O por qué era tan atento con él, a pesar de que por años no hizo otra cosa que mostrar su desagrado.

¿Quería la amistad de Draco? ¿Quería algo más?

Y Draco, ella simplemente no podía entender porque el rubio estaba dejando al gryffindor invadir su vida así. Estaba segura que su instinto slytherin le pedía a gritos alejarse del hombre y dejar que Potter se hundiera en las consecuencias de elegir a los Weasley, en su lugar. Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba rescatando? ¿Por qué le había pedido que le ayudara?

¿Era por Albus, por lo que significaba para Scorpius tenerlo como amigo?

¿Era por esa niña, Lily, y el cariño que le había tomado su madre?

¿Era por Potter, y el amor que de joven le tuvo?

¿Era porque aún sentía algo por él?

¿Era porque deseaba cerrar ciclo?

Desconocer las razones de ambos la ponía nerviosa; especialmente porque el corazón de Draco se había aferrado a Potter una vez, había sufrido, y podría hacerlo de nuevo. Draco lo estaba posicionando en la línea de fuego al dejar que el hombre, que sus hijos, invadieran su vida y su casa; porque si se iban, y Draco los quería con él, le romperían el corazón.

Sin llegar a una conclusión, le sonrió a un camarada que salía de la red flu, tomó unos polvos y los arrojó por la chimenea.

-Violet Chateu-declaró con voz firme y la atravesó. Cuando el elfo familiar apareció frente a ella, le ordenó preparar el baño y seleccionó de su armario una túnica casual y unos zapatos de piso, con el fin de estar cómoda. Viendo el reloj, se dio cuenta que en una hora debería llegar a Malfoy Manor y ese pensamiento se vio ligado a la mirada de Draco de no saber dónde estaba parado al hablar de la deuda de vida que Potter le había cobrado; y fuera del aspecto de ganancias y pérdidas, se preguntó si la presencia de Potter en su vida no acabaría como la última vez que éste se acercó demasiado al rubio, con Draco escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras sollozaba levemente.

Era tan solo que, cada vez que Potter aparecía en sus vidas, inevitablemente algo malo sucedía. El rubio había negado estar enamorado del de ojos verdes y había afirmado con tal intensidad que amaba a Astoria, que Pansy no dudó por ni un segundo de sus palabras; pero a veces habían cosas que la mente y el corazón se negaban a olvidar, y para Draco, una de ellas era Potter.

Desde el principio Draco lo había querido de amigo, pensó soltándose el cabello. Había querido tenerlo a su lado, solo que el moreno se había negado a tomar la mano que le era ofrecida. Mano a la cual Pansy, contrario a él, se aferró con fuerza.

Conocía a Draco de vista desde antes, como todas las sangre puras que tenían la suerte ser invitadas a las fiestas sociales de los Malfoy, y tenía un pequeño encaprichamento con él, como la mayoría de ellas; pero a pesar de ello jamás habían hablado hasta el primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Draco era educado, era cierto, pero también era tan frío e impersonal con personas fuera de los Nott, los Goyle y los Crabbe, que la única opción de acercarse a él, y conocerle, era mirarlo de lejos y esperar tener la suerte de ser escogida como la siguiente prometida Malfoy.

No lo fue, pero en cambio fue elegida como su mejor amiga.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Draco por qué había escogido de entre todas las chicas de Slytherin a Pansy, Draco sonreía y se alzaba de hombros, como si no recordara la razón; pero lo hacía, y Pansy también. Para explicar por qué lo había hecho , ella tendría que explicar como el primer día de clases, había sido rechazada de manera similar a la que Draco había sido rechazado por Potter.

Recordaba haberse levantado exageradamente temprano ese día y, como todos seguían durmiendo, se preparó para un pequeño paseo. De regreso a las mazmorras había tratado de ser amiga de una hufflepuff y una gryffindor de primer año, pero la primera había huido con miedo y la segunda la había mirado con desdén antes de darse la vuelta de inmediato y marcharse.

Confundida, no había entendido que iba mal con ella hasta el momento en que, camino al Gran Comedor, encontró a Jeanette, una chica castaña a la cual había conocido en los botes y que ahora era Ravenclaw, y la saludó con entusiasmo.

-¿Eres su amiga, Jeanette?-preguntó la chica que tenía a su lado, mirándola con desconcierto, pero la castaña negó con fuerza y se alejó unos pasos.

-No, claro que no. Vámonos-ordenó a su amiga y Pansy la miró confundida, pero con un ligero sentimiento de alerta.

-Jeanette, soy Pansy-le dijo suavemente,con una sonrisa desconcertada.-Nos conocimos antes de la Selección de Casas, en los botes.

-Sé quien eres, te recuerdo. He escuchado de ti. Eres la hija de un seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes Quien. Debo admitir que no te relacione con él a primera vista, fuiste muy inteligente al no darme tu apellido, pero olvidaste que serías seleccionada ahí.-Murmuró mirando su uniforme con desdén. Pansy dejó de sonreír.-No te me acerques, no tengo intención de relacionarme con alguien como tu o tu padre. Un asesino, cuya hija no debe ser muy diferente-exclamó marchándose y cuchicheando, a medida que se alejaba.

Pansy se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a la niñas alejarse; después miró en los alrededores, mirando cómo los alumnos que habían mirado la escena se quedaban ahí, algunos mirándola con lástima, otros como en acuerdo con la chica de azul y bronce, muy pocos indignados, pero nadie refutó las palabras de ella.

Por alguna razón, que más tarde iba a catalogar como una tontería, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió al lugar más alejado que pudo encontrar con el fin de que nadie la viera llorar. Estaba enojada, humillada, dolida… frotó su cara con las mangas de su túnica, con el fin de secarla, pero no podía dejar de llorar, y estaba segura que pronto estaría con los ojos hinchados, y se molestó también por ello.

Respiró profundo, una y otra vez con el fin de calmarse. Cuando creyó que lo había logrado, salió al pasillo, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pero apenas atravesó la puerta, se topó con la mirada de Draco, quien acompañado de Theo, la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó luego de segundos, pero su mente no procesó las palabras del chico hasta que él apoyó su brazo en el de ella. Se sonrojó. Oh , por Merlín, se sentía tan avergonzada; se sentía tan estúpida de ser descubierta así por él precisamente. Deseó haberse escondido mejor o quedarse en su habitación.

Deseó ser invisible.

-Hey-escuchó de nuevo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has caído o algo así?

¿Caerse?, Pansy bufó. ¿De verdad creía que iba a llorar por caerse?

-No.

-¿Te has topado con un Weasley y te ha ofendido? - adivinó nuevamente el slytherin, y un nuevo bufido se escuchó pero no era de ella.

-No creo que haya pasado por lo mismo que tú, Draco. -Escuchó la otra voz.

-Yo no lloré.

-¿Y ella tiene que hacerlo?

-Bueno es una chica, ¿son más sensibles y esas cosas, no?

-Lo dice el chico que sigue refunfuñando por lo de ayer.

-Yo no refunfuño-se quejó el otro, y Pansy se dio cuenta que ambos se habían olvidado de ella.-Además no tiene que ser Weasley, precisamente. No sé qué diablos está pasando, pero creo que todos odian a los Slytherins, o me odian a mi.

-No eres precisamente la dulzura personificada, pero creo que es una discriminación en general.

-Y eso viene de mi mejor amigo.

Pansy sonrió suavemente y ambos voltearon de nuevo hacia ella. Ella también los miró. Reconocía al hijo de los Nott, pero su boca se abrió ligeramente al notar que en realidad estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy, y que en realidad era más amable de lo que aparentaba ser. Se sonrojó y limpió su rostro.

-Hey-exclamó Draco sonriendo ligeramente, cuando ella se quedó viéndolos- ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Que ha pasado?

Indecisa, Pansy les contó lo que pasó.

-Sé que soy hija de alguien que posee fama de ser seguidor de ya saben quien-finalizó la morena-pero yo no soy mi padre. Él no es tan malo tampoco,-dijo con la voz quebrada-es bueno conmigo. Es un buen padre.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, y Draco la invitó a pasar nuevamente al salón, donde le hizo la pregunta que iniciaría su larga y preciada amistad.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Si, claro que lo sabía.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Hijo de la supuesta mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Él,-dijo señalando a Theo quien la miró fijamente sin expresión alguna- es Theodore Nott. ¿Te suena?

Ella asintió.

-Mi padre tiene un amigo con ese nombre.

-Es porque él también tiene fama de mortífago- exclamó Theodore con indiferencia. -Así que, ¿solo por escuchar el nombre de nuestros padres, tú crees que somos malos?

La voz del chico de los ojos verdes era tranquila y seria, pero su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía saber todo sobre ella con solo mirarla. Al contrario de sentirse incómoda, Pansy se sintió admirada de que ellos se sintieran igual y pudieran estar de pie, ahí, los dos, juntos. Fuertes . Se sintió admirada, y sola.

-No.

Draco sonrió.

-Exacto. Ellos no saben y por eso hablan. Pero nosotros sabemos, los slytherin sabemos. No busques amistad de personas que juzgan por lo que oyen y no por lo que ven, no cuando nuestra casa está llena de personas que no van a lastimarte.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Yo solo quería hacer amigas.

-Bueno, hay más de una decena de chicas con las que no has intentado hablar, ¿Qué tal Daphne Greengrass? Ella es agradable. Además, ayer charlaste animadamente con una chica que no conocías, ¿qué tal si lo intentas de nuevo hoy?

Asintiendo, bajó la mirada.

-Estaban dormidas.

Theodore la miró curioso.

-¿A qué hora exactamente te levantaste?

-5 de la mañana - respondió extrañada por la pregunta; especialmente cuando escuchó la risita de Theo. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué?-exigió.

-Y yo creía que tú exagerabas-dijo hacia Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron ambos a la vez, y se miraron ligeramente divertidos.

-Draco ha insistido en que nos levantemos a las 5:30. Yo pensé que era demasiado temprano, pero creo que me equivoqué si alguien puede levantarse incluso antes.

-Nunca hay demasiado tiempo para arreglarse-dijo ella como si fuera un lema de toda la vida, y Draco asintió de acuerdo para después mirar a su compañero con la ceja alzada, en señal de que él tenía razón.

-Es cierto-afirmó el rubio.-Entonces,-dijo parándose y extendiendo la mano hacia ella- apenas va a iniciar el desayuno y un día lleno de clases. Hay muchas personas que no has conocido y que puedes conocer. Pero no lo olvides,-dijo mirándola-somos slytherins sangre puras, y poseemos el peso del apellido de nuestros padres. Nuestra confianza es lo único que no pueden quitarnos, por ello debes escoger bien a quien se la ofreces.

-Ten cuidado de a quién le hablas, dónde hablas y de qué hablas-aconsejó Theo.

-Ven-dijo Draco alzando ligeramente la mano ofrecida-puedes ser nuestra tercera compañera. Un trío plateado-exclamó emocionado y, por el movimiento de sus manos, retiró la mano ofrecida justo a milímetros de que Pansy la tomara. Ella se había sorprendido de aquello, y hubiera considerado el gesto como una grosería, si el rubio no estuviera viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa.-Es mejor que un dúo.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

-A mi me gustan los números pares.

-¿Trío plateado? -preguntó interesada ella.

-Quiere ser famoso y tener seguidores. Se le sube la fama a la cabeza.-respondió el de ojos verdes, ignorando el 'No será un trío verde ¿Debería ser el trío serpiente?' de Draco; quien ante las palabras de su amigo, sonrió malignamente.

-Soy un slytherin duro y cruel,-dijo-y todos los malos tienen secuaces que le ayudan a realizar maldades ¿No es cierto?-Pansy rió divertida afirmando.-¿Ves? necesito aliados¿Entonces, quieres ser uno? Me vendría bien la compañía de alguien que entiende tan bien como yo el valor de la presentación, y pueda relacionarse con las chicas. Merlín sabe qué ni yo ni Theodore tendremos ese don.

Ella asintió suavemente y aceptó la mano que le era nuevamente ofrecida. No era especialmente buena siendo mala, pero podía ver diversión en sus próximos días y eso era bueno. Olvidarse de lo demás era bueno.

-Si.

Draco rió felizmente y mantuvo su mano sostenida un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella pensando en las razones por las que su mano no estaba siendo libre.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, es solo...

-Eres la segunda persona a la que le ofrece la mano y la primera que lo acepta. Está feliz-exclamó Theo empezando a caminar, y Draco se sonrojó ligeramente pero lo siguió.

-¡Theo!

-Vamos entonces-declaró su amigo con tono aburrido.-Tengo hambre y aunque ambos se levantaron antes de las 6 aún no han desayunado.

-Ya bueno...-dijo Draco como si aquello no importara.-No será el fin del mundo. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para comer y en todo caso podemos fugarnos a las cocinas, o pedirle a Crabbe y a Goyle que nos pasen algo. Esos dos siempre están comiendo.

El moreno asintió y se puso al lado de Pansy.

-En medio-dijo mirando a Draco, cuando éste iba a poner a Pansy entre ambos.

-¿Qué?

-Camina dos pasos adelante cuando vayamos a entrar al gran comedor.-Dijo desinteresado-Pansy y yo estaremos a tu lado. Derecha e izquierda respectivamente. Serás el líder.

El rubio slytherin lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-¿En serio lo harás? Dijiste qu era una niñería-Exclamó el rubio con sus grandes ojos plateados, brillando de la emoción; y Theo sonrió, divertido, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-La escuela será aburrida.

-Genial,-exclamó el rubio, con un rápido abrazo-pero antes- dijo parándose frente a Pansy, que estaba arreglando ligeramente su cabello y su túnica y sobresaltó ligeramente cuando las manos del rubio se pusieron en sus hombros-Tú eres especial, Pansy. Alza la cabeza y demuéstrales que eres mejor que ellos, que no les necesitas, que no saben nada de ti. Enorgullécete de tu casa, de tu familia y tu apellido. Eres una sangre pura adinerada, elegante y con amigos. Que les den.

Ella asintió suavemente, limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Que les den-repitió y, tras una ligera pausa en que se ponía al nivel de Theo, los tres caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor, donde pudo observar el cambio de Draco. La cancioncilla que entonaba desapareció y dio lugar a una sonrisa orgullosa y altanera que le gritaba al mundo que no los necesitaban y no lo merecían. Theodore enfrió su mirada, y ella miró todo con indiferencia. Crabbe y Goyle les hicieron espacio en la mesa a los tres. Pansy no dijo nada, aunque dudó por un momento sentarse a su lado porque al ser tan grandes se sentía un poco intimidada, y tomó asiento junto a Draco.

-Vincent, Greg-dijo Malfoy en tono elegante y silencioso, y ellos asintieron en forma de saludo, mientras respondían con un sincronizado 'Draco' - Ella es Pansy Parkinson, nuestra nueva amiga.

Ambos gigantes se miraron y asintieron entre sí, Pansy supo que había sido aceptada.

-¿Vincent y Greg?-inquirió.

-Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle-completó Theo.

Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle.

Su mente se prendió repentinamente al reconocer que todos ellos eran hijos de mortífagos.

Hazte amiga de las personas correctas, había dicho su padre.

Para Pansy esas personas correctas eran chicas de su edad con quienes platicar de chicos, ir a fiestas, maquillaje, cosas así. Para Draco (sabría después) eran personas con dinero, que le ayudaran en sus travesuras, que le brindaran su amistad, a quien darle y de quien recibir chocolates, dulces, regalos…

Theo había sido el único que había entendido realmente ese consejo. Las personas correctas son aquellas que sabiendo tu apellido no se alejarán de ti, ni te insultarán. Para Theo, eran los slytherin, especialmente los hijos de mortífagos y sangre puras.

Con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro y haciendo gala de los modales que le habían enseñado por años, empezó a comer, y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Potter y Weasley veían con desconfianza hacia su nuevo amigo. Mirando de reojo a Draco, quien estaba platicando ahora con un chico de ojos azules, Pansy se dio cuenta que una de las razones por la que estaba sentada ahí, era porque Draco había sentido de primera mano esa sensación de vergüenza y dolor al intentar ser amigo de alguien y ser rechazado solo por su apellido.

Pero Draco no era malo, al fin y al cabo era un chico como cualquiera. No, no cualquiera. Era el chico que había consolado a Pansy, y le había apoyado, cuando los demás pretendían ignorar su existencia.

-Potter es un idiota.

Había sido un murmullo tan silencioso que nadie parecía haberlo escuchado y eso estaba bien para ella, al menos hasta que Theodore hizo una pausa al cortar la carne y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo es.

Porque él no sabía que el lugar que rechazó, era el mejor lugar que Pansy podía encontrar.

Cuando dejaron el comedor, Blaise ya era parte del ahora cuarteto.

...

Desde ese día había sonreído tantas veces que se prometió que nunca olvidaría a ese inocente chico de ojos grises que le había tendido la mano. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo como él lo hizo con ella y le tendería la mano cada vez que él la necesitara.

Y con eso en mente se dijo que decidiera lo que decidiera Draco con respecto a Potter, le apoyaría; y si todo salía mal ella estaría ahí de nuevo para él.

Porque Draco era en realidad quien era especial, y ella deseaba, de todo corazón, que todo le saliera bien.

.

Por supuesto, esa promesa interna sería probada demasiado rápido para la salud de Pansy.

Goyle, Crabbe y Draco se habían conocido desde su nacimiento. Theodore y Draco se conocieron a los 5, y Pansy y Blaise los conocieron a todos a los 11. Habían pasado por mucho, y su pequeño grupo se había reducido a cuatro, con la muerte de Vincent, y el encierro en Azkabán de Greg; pero por lo demás, después de los años de guerra, los miembros restantes del grupo habían podido reunirse de nuevo y recuperar su relación como hermanos; por lo cual decidieron criar a sus hijos juntos. Fue así que sus cuatro herederos mayores crecieron corriendo por aquí y por allá, jugaron en pañales dentro de los mismos cuartos y gatearon juntos en los mismos jardines. Tuvieron los mismos tutores y las mismas enseñanzas, y en todas las fotos de cumpleaños de la infancia aparecieron como una versión miniatura de sus padres. En un mutuo acuerdo, los cuatro miembros del cuarteto plateado mandaron a sus hijos a la misma escuela que, tras un gran debate, fue Hogwarts.

Ellos, claro estaba, estaban preparados para llamadas de mala conducta de parte de McGonagall o de suspensiones por defenderse de las palabras de otros alumnos. Eran sus hijos y, al igual que ellos, cargarían el peso de sus apellidos y de su casa. Sin embargo, para lo que no estaban definitivamente preparados era para que, en este momento, en la mansión Malfoy, hubiera un quinto integrante en su cuarteto plateado perfecto, donde naturalmente Scorpius era el líder.

Porque una cosa era la escuela, pero traer a Albus Potter a Malfoy Manor, a sus reuniones prácticamente familiares, había sido para ellos simplemente impensable. Era obvio que no lo era para sus hijos.

-Cinco- había exclamado Theodore sorprendido al ver a los niños aparecer por la chimenea. Y que algo sorprendiera a Theo era, bueno, casi imposible.

Incómodo, Albus así hizo una breve inclinación.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Albus Potter.

-Oh, Por Merlín-fue lo único que Pansy había logrado expresar al ver la bizarra escena; era como ver a Potter y Draco de pequeños, como amigos; pero ya que los reales Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran los mayores detrás de ellos, cada uno iban tras el hijo del contrario y el rubio sostenía de la mano a Lily, más que sus versiones jóvenes, los niños parecían sus hijos.

Que diablos, ellos parecían una familia.

-No creí que hubiésemos llegado a este punto-exclamó el de ojos verdes con tono inquisitivo cuando Draco y Potter cruzaron la red flú, y el rubio, Pansy estaba segura no imaginaba el mismo punto que Theo y ella, se alzó de hombros y señaló con la cabeza a los menores, quienes de inmediato se miraron entre ellos como si hubiesen sido capturados in fraganti.

-Creí que sólo se llevaban bien con él-comentó Blaise viendo a su hijo fijamente, quien miró de inmediato a Scorpius, señalando que fue su idea.

-Traidor, tú le mencionaste la reunión-se quejó Scorpius, y Damian miró a otro lado como si no hablasen con él.-Tú lo invitaste primero.

-Tal vez, pero tú convenciste a tu padre de que viniera-se burló sacándole la lengua.

-Convencimos, querrás decir, -exclamó Scorpius con una mueca-ustedes dijeron que sus padres no harían nada, lo que sin duda motivó a Albus y su familia a venir.

Un tenso silencio se formó y Draco arrugó la nariz cuando sus compañeros le miraron. Usualmente los niños saludaban a sus padres emotivamente y luego se echaban a correr al jardín a jugar quidditch o algo, donde los padres llamaban a los elfos, pedían una bebida y platicaban de su vida. Hoy, parecía que los niños tenían miedo de enfrentar su travesura y estaban ahí, quietos, mirando a los adultos, quienes tampoco sabían exactamente qué hacer y lo veían a él y a Potter de distintas maneras. Daphne parecía curiosa, Theodore los estaba analizando, Blaise tenía un mueca, Marioh veía a Harry fijamente, Pansy parecía querer decir algo a gritos, y Michael parecía tener el mejor día de su vida.

Y él, bueno, solo quería que dejaran de mirarlo, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sacrificar a Potter.

Dándole un pequeño empujón con el codo, el rubio se aseguró que el hombre reaccionara y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, obligándolo a hablar.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Harry finalmente a sus observadores. Tenía su vestimenta de Jefe de Aurores, un error que Draco se reprocharía más tarde, con excepción de su sombrero, ese que rara vez solía vestir, pero el tono había sido educado y sin malicia.

Suspiró mirando a sus amigos con una silenciosa disculpa, y retrocedió ligeramente con el fin que Potter no viese como hacía ojos de cachorro, implorando que hicieran algo. Tal vez no funcionaría con Theodore o Marioh, esos dos eran huesos duros de roer, pero Michael sonreiría con piedad, Daphne se derretiría, Pansy suspiraría, y Blaise bufaría; y alguno de ellos le ayudaría, aunque fuese de mala gana.

Fue exactamente como sucedió.

-Buenas tardes Potter-saludó amablemente Daphne mientras codeaba sigilosamente a Theo, quien luego de breves segundos respondió igual que su mujer. Blaise se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, siendo imitado por la que Harry pensó era su esposa, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, tan preciosa como una muñeca de porcelana, que estaba colgada en su brazo. Michael fue el único que rompió el tenso escenario, parándose y extendiendo la mano hacia el héroe.

-Usted y yo no nos hemos sido presentados antes. Mi nombre es Michael Edwards. Jefe de la Imprenta New York Magic Times - le sonrió a Harry, en un fugaz movimiento miró a su amigo y le sonrió.

O Merlín, Draco lo amaba tanto.

-Harry Potter-se presentó el otro-Jefe de Aurores de la Sociedad Inglesa.

-Un placer, Potter-respondió con una sonrisa, acomodando al pequeño niño que tenía colgando en su brazo- He escuchado mucho de ti. Soy el esposo de Pansy.

El esposo de Pansy Parkinson, pensó Harry mirándolo con detenimiento, antes de sonreír y aceptar la mano. Por supuesto que había escuchado de él, su nombre era famoso por sus textos veraces y diversos, y le recordaba de vista. Cuando todos preguntaban cómo había matado a Voldemort, cuándo se casaría con Ginny, que haría ahora..., el hombre solo lo había mirado y se había marchado, alegando que no encontraba interesante en él.

Pero al parecer lo había encontrado en Malfoy, porque a él si había ido a entrevistarlo apenas acabó la guerra, y al parecer se había convertido en un amigo cercano.

-El placer es mío- respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que consideraba educada, pero ciertamente impersonal. Miró a Parkinson, quien a su lado intentaba disimular una mueca en la cara, y se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano.

-Parkinson-saludó.-Es bueno verte nuevamente.

-Potter-respondió como lo hacía desde que empezaron a tratarse.-Es raro verte por aquí.

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-He venido a acompañar a Albus-dijo,-y a visitar a la señora Malfoy para su fiesta de té con Lily;-la pequeña asintió entusiasmada- pero si les molesta nuestra presencia podemos retirarnos. Comprendo que no sea un buen momento.

Daphne sonrió, y le tomó delicadamente el brazo.

-Está bien, Potter. Solo nos tomaste un poco por sorpresa.- Luego, enfocando su mirada en Albus, le sonrió.

-Que gusto conocerte, Albus. He escuchado mucho de ti, de Scorpius, claro- rió. -Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Daphne Nott. Soy la madre de Alexander, y la tía de Scorpius.

Albus sonrió.

-Mucho gusto-respondió con suavidad y abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando ella le besó la frente.

-Astoria era mi hermana, ¿sabes? No puedo agradecerte lo mucho que significó tu gesto con Scorpius para mí.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No fue nada.

-Oh, claro que lo fue-insistió ella.

-¿Por qué no van a jugar?-preguntó Draco mirando a Scorpius, que de inmediato afirmó y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch siendo seguido por los demás,-estoy seguro que conocer a Albus será mucho más divertido en el campo de quidditch. Llevaré a Lily con mi madre-le confirmó a Harry cuando los niños dejaron el salón, y luego se dirigió a los mayores.-y los alcanzaré. Pasen al campo, por favor.

-Oh, ¿te importaría llevar también a Matthew?-preguntó Michael, pasándole a su hijo, quien de inmediato se apretujo en los brazos del slytherin.

-Seguro. Hola Matthew. -respondió éste sujetando al pequeño en brazos y con un pequeño golpe en la nariz.-El campo de quidditch está listo, ¿por qué no van adelantandose?

Sabiendo que no tenían otra opción, ellos empezaron a alejarse. Harry, quien en realidad no se sentía cómodo con la idea de quedar a merced de sus ex-compañeros de escuela, no se movió de su lado, así que pudo ver como Pansy le decía algo a su esposo y se separaba ligeramente de él, caminando hacia el rubio.

-¿Pasa algo, Pans?-preguntó Draco cuando la vio quedarse atrás y ella miró a Harry levemente.

-¿Te molestaría dejarnos unos minutos a solas, Potter?-preguntó con suavidad, y el moreno negó con la cabeza y se alejó con su hija unos cuantos metros.

-Pansy, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Draco cuando notó que su amiga lanzaba un encantamiento de silencio a su alrededor; y ella miró por un momento a Harry, y luego volvió su mirada a él.

-Draco, ¿por qué le has traído? Podías haber traído a los dos niños sin él, pero le has ofrecido venir.

-Los niños le invitaron-susurró Draco, y Pansy frunció el ceño, en señal de que no le creía.

-Mentiroso-exclamó con las manos en la cadera; el rubio le sacó la lengua disimuladamente.

-Bien, no lo hicieron,-confesó- pero me pareció mal que se quedara solo luego de ir por sus hijos a la estación. Además Al está aquí, y si conozco a mi hijo lo estará por mucho más tiempo. Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a él tarde o temprano, y este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

-Sí, pero él es Potter- se quejó ella. -Harry Potter, el hombre que hasta hace unas semanas creía que teníamos a Voldemort en nuestros sótanos, y los revisó para asegurarse.

Draco suspiró sabiendo que no tenía nada qué decir a favor de eso, no cuando a su propio sótano aún le seguían faltando cosas.

-Lo sé, pero también es el padre de uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius. No sé si lo has notado Pansy, pero Scorp y Jenny se la pasaban juntos por aquí y por allá, y ahora también incluyen a Al. No quiero estar en una mala situación con él, y definitivamente no quiero estar solo mientras ustedes disfrutan de sus parejas frente a mí. Al menos Potter peleará conmigo-se alzó de hombros- y no seré la tercera rueda de ustedes.

La morena bufó

-Tu jamás eres la tercera rueda- respondió distraída, mirando de reojo como Potter les miraba con curiosidad- Mi propio esposo no puede dejar de consentirte y tratarte como un hijo desde ... bueno¿No hay nada más?-insistió, mirándolo a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó el dueño de la Mansión, con sus mejillas tiñéndose suavemente de rosa. Pansy negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado, enternecida y tristemente feliz de ver a Draco sin la nostalgia que había permanecido en sus ojos desde el año pasado.

-Olvídalo, Draco-respondió.-Creo que veo tu punto.

-¿Lo ves?-preguntó su amigo, en clara señal de que no creía que lo hiciera, o tal vez de que él mismo no se creía, y ella asintió de nuevo.

-Lo veo-murmuró.- Solo… solo no sigas recolectando cachorros abandonados ¿vale? Ya era suficiente cuando te llevaste con Chang y Lovegood, luego fuiste a amistarte con Granger, y ahora traes a Potter a casa, no quiero pensar en qué pronto tendrás Hufflepuffs en los alrededores.

Draco sonrió.

-Hey, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-añadió, poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. - Incluso si los traigo, nadie podría separarme de ustedes. Nadie puede reemplazarlos.

-Bien, -sonrió ella-porque tu me hiciste una promesa, y espero que la cumplas.

-¿Lo hice?

-Lo hiciste.

-¿Y qué prometí?

-Qué sería la única chica en tu vida, aparte de Berenice, Astoria y tu madre. Puedo hacer una excepción en el futuro,-aclaró mirando con rapidez a Lily y haciendo que Draco mismo la mirara-si tuvieses más hijas.

-¿Pansy?

-Pero solo si fueran tus hijas-murmuró la morena-así que debe haber algún rasgo Malfoy en ella para que yo las apruebe.

El otro rió.

-Merlín, Pansy. ¿De dónde sacaría otra hija?-preguntó.-Soy viudo, y si no lo has notado, mi hija esta convirtiendo mi vida en una pesadilla. O lo sería, si pudiera dormir; pero la malvada odia ser dejada con los elfos.

Ella miró a Lily fijamente.

Él siguió su mirada.

-¿Estás proponiendo que me apodere de la hija de Potter?-le preguntó sorprendido, y Pansy le miró en clara señal de que era lo que decía.

-Yo pensaba en algo como compartir.

-Compartir...-repitió y luego de segundos de silencio, miró a su amiga de nuevo, al comprender lo que ella insinuaba. -Pansy, no es lo que crees. Yo no pretendo adoptar a Lily, para empezar Potter me mataría si...-empezó, pero la abogada negó con la cabeza y le tomó una mano, en señal de que debía callarse.

-Puedo verlo, Draco. Puedo ver el anhelo en tus ojos, lo mucho que te has encariñado con esos niños. Puedo ver al Draco de Hogwarts-exclamó-vistiendo túnicas elegantes, mostrando lo mejor de ti, de nosotros, para gustarle a Potter. Puedo ver a mi amigo, luchando de nuevo contra sí mismo, porque está enamorado de alguien y le prometió su amor a alguien más; pero esa promesa se ha terminado, la cumpliste, y ella no está más aquí para amarte tampoco...

Mierda, ese fue un golpe bajo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, y el rubio no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Sus orejas eran rosas, pero para sorpresa de Pansy, sus labios no mostraban otra cosa más que dolor.

-No estoy listo para enamorarme, Pansy. Incluso si soy correspondido.

Correspondido, pensó y soltó una suave risa, aliviada en el fondo de su corazón.

-Hey, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien, solo ve a tu ritmo, y que sea Potter quien se esfuerce esta vez.

El rubio la miró por segundos y luego sonrió de lado.

-¿Entonces, cuándo y cómo se confesó?

-No te voy a decir nada, Pansy- exclamó Draco con una mueca-al menos no ahora. Y menos cuando él está a pasos de distancia. Además, no creo que él realmente quiera una relación conmigo ¿Por qué habría de quererla? Soy Draco Malfoy y él es Harry Potter.

-Cierto...-exclamó ella atrayendo los sorprendidos ojos de Draco a los suyos-no sé porqué habrías de quedarte con alguien con un cabello tan... espantoso.-Se quejó.

Él, que Pansy sabía se sentía menos que Potter, no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya me enteraré, cariño-exclamó ella separándose de él y rompiendo su hechizo.

El rubio bufó.

-Su piel, Draco. Se verá preciosa con tu color de piel-insistió ella.

-¡Pansy!

-¿Todo bien? ¿Debería de preocuparme de oír la palabra piel?-preguntó Harry cuando el rubio volvió a su lado, y Draco se alzó de hombros ligeramente y negó. Caminaron en silencio por minutos, hasta llegar a una amplia puerta, adornada de plata. El rubio tocó la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Narcissa Malfoy que, en una túnica sencilla y elegante, sonreía con una cunita volando a su alrededor.

-Draco, hijo, has vuelto. -Saludó con un beso-Oh, Matthew, mira como has crecido-añadió cargando al niño, y cuando observó a la pequeña Lily sonrió aún más y la abrazó en un saludo.

-Señora Narcissa-sonrió la más pequeña, abrazándola a su vez, y tanto Harry como Draco sonrieron y se miraron divertidos al notar que parecía que no se habían visto en años.

-Es toda una sorpresa verte-comentó Narcissa mirando hacia su hijo, y luego lo notó a Harry, y su sonrisa menguó .

-Señor Potter,-le saludó con un leve apretón de manos-no esperaba verle por aquí.

-Lady Malfoy-correspondió el saludo, pero no hizo ninguna mención a añadir nada más; por lo que ella volteó su mirada hacia su hijo.

-Supongo que Scorpius ha incluido a Albus en la reunión anual-declaró con ojos astutos y un tono divertido, con el fin de que su hijo se relajara; pero Draco se sacudió el cabello y suspiró.

-Lo ha hecho. No solo lo ha hecho, estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante no se separará de él cada final de año con la intención de que siempre lo haga.

Narcissa dejó salir una melodiosa risa.

-No puedes culpar a Scorpius, Draco, es un gran amigo para él; y bueno, es un slytherin.-Ante la cara de confusión de Harry, aclaró-Los slytherin son demasiados leales con los suyos, no podrían considerarse verdaderos amigos sin invitarle a sus travesuras ¿Cierto? Eso, por supuesto, los llevó a crearles una pequeña trampa a sus padres.

La mujer rió nuevamente al predecir el estado de los más jóvenes. Draco, por su parte, resopló, e hizo a Narcissa preocuparse

\- ¿Han reaccionado mal?-preguntó ella.

-Reaccionar es lo que no han hecho,-suspiró el rubio- aunque tomando en cuenta lo mal que pudo haber salido, creo que fue de lo mejor . En fin, aquí tienes a tu más reciente compañera de té, y a tu prácticamente nieto. Nosotros iremos a disfrutar la tarde.

-No se preocupen por ellos-aclaró hacia a ambos-Estaremos jugando con Berenice por horas, tomaremos el té y quizá dibujemos un rato.

Sabiendo que dejaba a Lily en buenas manos, Harry asintió y se agachó junto a su hija.

-Pórtate bien, Lily.

-Lo haré papá.

-¿Vas Potter?-preguntó el rubio que en algún momento se había alejado rumbo a la puerta, y él se dio la vuelta con la intención de seguirlo.

-Señor Potter-llamó Narcissa obligándolo a voltear y verla nuevamente-Ellos no dañarán a Albus. Es un slytherin y se puso en contra de su familia para apoyar a uno de los nuestros. Le debemos deferencia.

Harry asintió, e iba a agradecer, cuando ella continuó.

-Por supuesto, eso no se aplica a usted y ellos puede que sean un poco desagradables al principio, pero Draco le ha permitido el acceso a la reunión y ellos respetarán eso. No son malos chicos.

-Lo sé, Señora Malfoy-mencionó.- Me equivoqué con respecto a ellos.

Narcissa sonrió.

-Siempre supe que algún día lo notaría Señor Potter. Especialmente ahora que posee nuevas ambiciones.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó un poco confundido por esa pregunta.

-Potter-llamó nuevamente Draco, que no parecía enterado de lo que ambos hablaban; y aunque Harry se sintió tentado de ponerse de inmediato a su lado, permaneció quieto en busca de más palabras que aclarasen el comentario anterior.

-Que disfrute la tarde, Señor Potter- le deseó Narcissa, dando por finalizada la plática y él asintió nuevamente, un poco ansioso. No obstante, se paró junto a Draco y lo siguió de regreso.

Observando el camino de ambos, Narcissa se preguntó divertida si se darían cuenta que caminaban a la misma velocidad y cada vez más cerca. Probablemente se llegarían a golpear entre ellos en algún momento, o a rozar sus manos. Quizá esa era la intención, después de todo, se convenció y entrecerró los ojos, no muy segura de que tan bueno era que tuvieran esa cercanía.

-Vengan Lily, Matthew-dijo extendiendo su mano a la pelirroja, dejando el tema pausado en su mente-busquemos un buen lugar en uno de los jardines donde platicar.

.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, el cual no tenía mucho que envidiarle al de Hogwarts, los chicos estaban jugando a atrapar la snitch y los padres le echaban porras a sus hijos. Harry observó a su alrededor a sus antiguos compañeros, quienes solo lo miraron de reojo y siguieron con lo suyo, y él siguió a Draco hasta el lugar libre más cercano.

-Genial, juegos de buscadores-rió Draco tirándose al suelo y haciendo unas palmadas a su lado, ofreciéndole un lugar -¿Qué estamos apostando?-le preguntó a sus amigos, y Michael rió divertido, exclamando con la mirada que estaba en serios problemas.

-El padre o la madre del ganador te sacará la información, o te pedirá algo que tendrás que dar aunque no quieras. Por tu bien, espero que sea yo,-contestó-porque si caes en manos de una de las chicas estás frito.

-Oh no cariño- rió Pansy cálidamente-Ese premio será mío. Draco tiene mucho que contarme.

-No, no, Pansy-se burló Zabini-Draco ha estado muy misterioso respecto a sus acciones. Me temo que necesito aclarar ciertas cosas.

-Ese premio es mío-agregó serio Theodore-Draco tiene ciertos favores que pagar.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco y le hizo tragar saliva.

-¿Pueden preguntarte cualquier cosa?¿Puedo apostar?-preguntó Harry y Draco le miró fulminante, antes de poner su atención en Marioh, quien se había acercado a él y le tomado su mano.

-Este es mi castigo, ¿no?-le susurró el rubio a la castaña, y ella soltó una risita.

-Bueno, cariño, me temo que trajiste una oveja a la guarida de los lobos, y no nos dejas comerla.- Exclamó con un breve beso en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué mejor no me muerdes?-bufó el Líder Malfoy y se alejó de ella, para sentarse más cerca de Harry. Parecía estúpido defenderse de sus mejores amigos, pero por el momento, no le dirían nada más si el auror estaba cerca para oírlos.

Harry, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho al notar el acercamiento y se dedicó a mirar el cielo, resistiendo las ganas de estirar su mano y posarla alrededor de los hombros de Draco, para acercarle a él. Debía admitir que cuando imaginó una reunión entre los miembros de su casa rival, esperaba botellas de vino y críticas en un sombrío salón. Nunca esto. Era distinto a las reuniones familiares con los Weasley, donde todos comían reunidos en la mesa. Aquí todos disfrutaban el show con la copa en la mano, esparcidos por todo el pasto como un picnic. Era tranquilo, relajado, divertido.

Era elegante, pero a la vez sencillo.

Miró hacia Draco, quien sonreía mirando el partido, y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Ginny; y se preguntó cómo había podido enamorarse de dos personas completamente distintas. Ginny siempre era energía, valentía y expresión. Cuando lloraba, lo hacía sin reservas. Cuando reía lo hacía expresiva, ruidosamente; cuando se enojaba gritaba y lanzaba palabras hirientes y cosas cercanas. Draco era… bueno, era distinto. Él era elegancia, tranquilidad y cautela. Cuando sonreía, lo hacía disimuladamente, como si se apenara de su diversión. Como si no quisiera atraer la atención sobre sí. Cuando se enfurecía, su voz siseaba y sus ojos se oscurecían, de manera que mientras más baja fuese su voz, más enfadado se encontraba; eso, y que empezaba a lanzar hechizos. Y la única vez que le había visto llorar, lo había hecho con pequeños susurros, como si deseara que nadie le viera o escuchara.

Cómo había podido olvidar lo mucho que siempre le había gustado el rubio, para llegarle a gustar Ginny, quien era todo lo contrario, le parecía tonto ahora.

Extendió la mano, poco a poco hacia el rubio; pero cuando estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la de él, éste se movió para darle ánimos a Scorpius. Notando como su mano se había quedado a medio camino, sonrió resignado y alzó la mirada, dispuesto a seguir el juego.

-¡Tú puedes Al! ¡Pateales el trasero!- gritó por impulso cuando su hijo rozó la snitch, y Draco se sobresaltó y lo miró con irritación.

-No. Maldición que no-se quejó el rubio. - No viniste a mi casa para quitarme mi propia snitch.

-Tienes que admitir que si va en los genes, esa snitch es de Albus. Además ya le ganó a Zabini y Scorpius el puesto de buscador en el equipo de quidditch, un juego local no es diferente-bromeó, y los padres de ambos slytherin lo vieron indignados.

Oh, no.

Si había algo que Harry había aprendido a lo largo de todos sus años en Hogwarts, era que no debía cabrear a Draco Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini a la vez.

-Damian si atrapas esa snitch te daré esa esfera mágica llena de veriseratum que tanto quieres-gritó Blaise y su esposa negó mientras se tapaba la frente.

-Dijimos que eso era problemas en sus manos-se quejó.

-Puedo aguantar 50 cartas de McGonagall por uso ilegal del veriseratum o por ser mal padre, pero Potter no obtendrá esa snitch-contestó Blaise, y Theodore le dió un golpe a Draco.

-Si esas 50 cartas me incluyen a mí, tú, Draco Malfoy, estarás en graves problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no hice la apuesta! ¡Ni siquiera le dije que esa esfera existía!

-No, pero esta apuesta es tu culpa.

-¡Alexander!-gritó Daphne-¡Si atrapas la snitch, te compraremos esa escoba que tanto quieres! Mamá está ansiosa de qué tío Draco le regale esa hermosa lechuza de ojos azules que tanto ama.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló Draco- ¡No te voy a dar a Philip! ¡La entrené yo mismo!

-Eso no se vale-se quejó Michael.- Si todos van a chantajear a sus hijos yo haré lo mismo ¡Vamos Jenni! ¡demuéstrales que eres la mejor! Te dejaré tener ese hipogrifo plateado que tanto te gustó, aunque aún no tengamos donde dejarlo y tu madre se queje por meses.

-¡Michael!

-Scorpius-interrumpió la disputa con un grito Draco- si ganas te libraré de todas esas tardes de té que tanto detestas. Traeré a Lily Potter a ocupar tu lugar.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Harry-¿Estás utilizando a mi hija?

Draco rió divertido y volteó hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

-Claro que no-exclamó falsamente ofendido.-Ella me hará ese favor si se lo pido. Me ama, Potter. Como todas las chicas.

-Hermione no te ama-exclamó Harry.

-Oh, pregúntale de nuevo-se burló Draco. Había logrado que Pansy lo amara, Granger era pan comido.

Los gritos de los padres habían acalorado tanto la batalla entre los más jóvenes, que casi se podía oír las escobas rompiendo el viento al cruzar; sin embargo, Harry solo podía ver a Draco, quien seguía prometiendo más y más cosas a su hijo sin mirarle.

Cuando Alexander rozó la snitch y se oyó aún más los gritos, especialmente de Draco, dejó de verle y volvió a la competencia, sin notar que tanto Parkinson como Nott intercambiaban breves miradas y le miraban nuevamente. Finalmente fue Zabini hijo quien atrapó la snitch justo a unos pocos centímetros de la mano de Scorpius, para gran decepción del rubio y de su padre.

-Bueno,- exclamó Blaise victorioso.- Creo que alguien tiene su premio.

Damian, que bajaba al suelo, sonrió enormemente.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo la esfera de veriseratum!

Zabini rió.

-Si, tú también; pero hablaba de mi y mi plática privada con Draco.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

Marioh negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no cariño. yo he ganado ese premio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedes tú querer preguntarle a mi adorado Draco?

La mujer lo miró fijamente y Zabini cedió después de largos segundos de resistencia.

-Oh, de acuerdo. En tu cara Potter-le dijo de todas formas al Jefe de Aurores.

Daphne rió.

-Fue un gran partido, ¿No es cierto? Esto de los partidos amistosos no suelen ser tan emocionantes.

-No estuvo mal-opinó Theo, besando en la mejilla a su esposa.-Vamos-dijo levantándose, y sacudiendo su pantalón bajo la túnica. -Es nuestro turno.

-Vamos, Potter-dijo Draco imitando a su amigo.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Harry cuando veía que todos lo hacían y los menores guardaban la snitch para sacar las pelotas de los cazadores.

-Vamos a jugar esta vez nosotros para que Harry se ubique- le pidió Michael a Pansy.-Usualmente jugamos en parejas-le explicó al héroe.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-¿Y como las seleccionan?-preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-Se juegan entre parejas casadas-aclaró Pansy rodando los ojos.

-Supongo que para su gran desventaja ustedes no tienen pareja, así que tendrán que jugar juntos-opinó Nott.

-Pateemos el trasero a los buscadores-gritó Zabini mientras les arrojaba escobas a ambos.

-Eso es injusto-se quejó Draco-Potter nunca ha jugado como cazador y él yo no nunca nos hemos coordinado como equipo.

-Mala suerte-rió Damián-Vamos padre, madre.

-¿Jugarás?-le preguntó Albus, y él miró a Draco que le hacía una mueca a Blaise.

-No estoy seguro.

Pero Draco ya lo había dado por hecho.

-Jódete Blaise, ganaremos.

-Ya lo veremos-rió Michael elevándose.-Que la apuesta sea un favor hecho por Potter.

Harry se atragantó.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, estoy de acuerdo-rió Draco con malicia.-Apuesto que Potter puede ocupar mi lugar, en mi entrevista con Marioh.

La mujer, que parecía que iba a oponerse en un principio, se alzó de hombros, tras un breve análisis.

-Perfecto-sonrió Draco.-Primero jugarán Blaise y Marioh contra Pansy y Michael, para que te des una idea. Tres anotaciones y están fuera. Los niños serán los narradores. Mi portería y la de Astoria siempre ha sido aquella-dijo señalando la de la derecha.

-¿Juego de Cazadores?

-Si.

-¿Por qué juego de cazadores?

-Porque dijeron que era desventajoso que yo y Pansy juguemos en puestos que conocíamos.

Harry asintió.

-Presta atención, Potter. Tengo que hacer papilla a Blaise.

El juego inició cuando Michael lanzó la pelota hacia la portería que Marioh protegía, y Blaise la rebotaba.

-¡Iniciamos! Tío Michael se la lanza a tía Marioh. La tía Marioh la desvía a tío Blaise. Oh no, tía Pansy ha burlado a tío Blaise, es una anotación segura. Lanza y...falló. Oh, mal por tía Pansy-comentó Scorpius- Si tan solo se hubiera acercado un poco más, ¿pero qué? ¿Cuándo carajo tío Michael se puso al lado de tía Marioh? Oh maldición, tío Blaise ha anotado.

Observando a los cuatro jugadores por el aire, Harry se preguntó cuándo había jugado por última vez un partido de quidditch con los Weasley.

-¿Entonces siempre hacen esto?-le preguntó a Draco y él asintió.

-Cada que podemos. Pansy y Blaise viven en otros lugares, así que usualmente somos yo y Theo contra Alexander y Scorpius.

-Excelente-gritó Jennifer-mamá ha anotado. Tía Marioh no la vio llegar, así como tampoco vio llegar a papá. Dos anotaciones seguidas. Vamos dos contra uno, damas y caballeros. Y Oh, Merlín, tía Marioh se ha burlado de papá le ha quitado la pelota, ¡papá presta atención! se la pasa a tío Blaise y tío Blaise lo lanza. ¡Anotación!, eso fue una anotación.

-¿Ellos son primos?-preguntó Harry señalando a Damian y a Scorpius, que reían mirando el juego-Me ha parecido que Daphne era la madre de Alexander y era la hermana mayor de Astoria Greengrass ¿No es así? Pero como todos se llaman tíos y tías...

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-Han crecido juntos. Es una costumbre. Oh maldición- se quejó- Blaise anotó de nuevo. ¿Listo Potter, o tienes miedo?-sonrió.

Conociendo el reto que se le estaba ofreciendo rió como en la infancia.

-Ya quisieras Malfoy.

Se elevaron justo frente a la portería que Parkinson había dejado libre y se prepararon. Como Zabini había ganado, él sacaba la pelota.

-E inicia el juego-escuchó la voz de Damian.- Papá lanza la pelota a mamá, mamá lo lanza contra tío Draco y éste se lo lanza al ¿Señor Potter? ¿Papá de Albus? Si no le digo tío es discriminación ¿no es así? Después de todo Albus ya es como de la familia... ¿Qué tal tío Harry? ¿tío Potter?

Harry no pudo evitar voltear ante los apodos y luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Concéntrate, Potter,-gritó Draco- ahí viene Blaise.

-Como sea, tío Harry vuela con ella, se eleva, parece que va a lanzar. Mamá se desvía. Maldición, no ha lanzado. Ha engañado a mamá. Está más cerca, lanza y...ES ANOTACIÓN. Increíble, eso es nuevo...Mamá recupera la pelota y vuela con ella, evade a tío Harry, lanza y ... Oh, mala suerte. Tío Draco lo ha evitado y ha lanzado recto. Va a ser una ... No. Papá la ha parado.

Tío Harry intersecta la pelota, wooo Tío Draco ha dejado la portería, ¿Dónde está? No parece sorprender al tío Harry que lanza hacia ¿arriba?

La pelota hace una curva y empieza a caer; papá se ubica por donde caerá y mamá se acerca a la portería contraría. Se está elevando, tío Harry se eleva, no va a esperar a que caiga, mamá y papá se mueven. Tío Harry ha lanzado la pelota hacia abajo. Pero no hay nadie abajo, sólo está... Woo ¿de dónde salió Tío Draco? Mierda, va a lanzar desde un ángulo casi imposible, y la atrapa, tío Draco la atrapa y la lanza... ¡ES ANOTACIÓN! Maldición, ¡no debieron ponerlos juntos!

Se escuchó el choque de palmas entre Albus y Scorpius, y los gritos de los menores entre los de Pansy, Theo, Daphne y Michael.

-Y mamá y papá se mueven. Tal parece que los buscadores ahora no son tan malos ¿cierto? Tío Draco se la lanza a Tío Harry y papá se las arrebató ¡Por fin! Se acerca a la portería, lanza y Tío Harry la desvía a ¿mamá? No quiero criticarte tío Harry pero tío Draco es rubio. Mamá la lanza a tío Blaise . Oh no, tío Draco intersecta la pelota y vuela, tío Harry se pone a su altura. Papá y mamá los siguen, es una anotación segura. Tío Draco se la lanza a tío Harry y éste lanza y...¡falló! Estando tan cerca... que decepción. Oh, tío Draco la alcanza a golpear. Es anotación, tenemos un 3-0. FUE UNA ANOTACIÓN.

¡Así se hace tío Harry, tío Draco!. ES ANOTACIÓN. Es un 3-0... Ha sido increíble y les han dado una paliza. Un 3-0 que vergüenza viniendo de alguien que dijo que le patearía el trasero a los buscadores.

-Que te escucho Damian-se escuchó la voz de Zabini.

-ES QUE FUE INCREÍBLE...

-Fue increíble-dijo el mismo Harry cuando Draco se acercó a él. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sonreían. Chocaron palmas y esa energía que siempre los recorría hizo acto de presencia.

-Lo fue,-respondió Draco tranquilizando su agitado corazón, cuya actividad no estaba seguro si se debía al juego o a esa corriente de magia; pero trató de olvidarlo nuevamente y desvió la mirada- pero ahora vienen Theo y Daphne.

-¿Eh, Alexander quieres comentar?

-No.

-Bueno-se alzó de hombros Damian.- Suben tío Theo y tía Daphne al área de juegos; y tengo que decirte, tío Harry, que tía Daphne es buena portera y tío Theo es muy veloz. ¿Iniciamos?

Cuando Albus sopló el silbato se oyeron enseguida las porras.

-Tío Theo intersecta a Tío Harry y evita que se mueva en cualquier dirección, tío Harry le lanza la pelota a tío Draco, que esquiva a Tío Theo y se prepara para lanzar, lanza y…. no, tía Daphne lo ha parado. Se los dije... Buena portera. En fin, tío Theo recibe la pelota y evade a Tío Draco , lo lanza y tío Harry se acerca a máxima velocidad para pararla pero no lo logra, pasa rozando junto a él, se dirige a la portería y es... ¡ANOTACIÓN!

Tío Draco no se ve feliz. Toma la pelota y se la lanza a tío Harry, tío Harry se está poniendo serio porque lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, tío Theo la va interceptar, pero tío Draco llega a tiempo justo para robársela. La tira hacia abajo, ya conocemos esto. Abajo seguramente está tío Harry,¡ ¿Que? ! No está ahí, el mismo tío Draco va por ella y tío Theo también. Tío Theo no alcanza a llegar, tío Draco la recupera y la lanza hacia arriba con fuerza donde está tío Harry, miren sí está ahí, ¿Quién lo diría?

Él la tomó, la lanza con fuerza y es...¡Falla! Tía Daphne la toma y la lanza a tío Theo, Tío Harry la intersecta la lanza a su derecha, tío Draco la recibe por poco, porque tío Theo lo ha encerrado. Burla a tío Theo, se acerca a toda velocidad a tía Daphne, y tía Daphne está lista, tío Draco lanza ¡hacia tío Harry! ¡Nadie estaba preparado para eso! Se suponía que debía tirar a la portería, pero tío Harry la lanza y ¡ANOTA!

Vamos 1-1. Tío Harry toma la pelota y vuela con ella. Ten cuidado tía Daphne, ya están cerca de la portería, lanzan, fallan y la tía Daphne la atrapa y vuela con ella, wooooo salió de la portería, evade a tío Harry pero tío Draco la bloquea, se la pasa a tío Theo. Woo tío Harry la intersecta y vuela con ella. Tío Theo lo persigue. Corre tío Harry, ¡Cooorrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee! Ya casi, ya casi, ya casi-exclamó con pequeños saltos el adolescente- vuela tío Harry, vuelaaaaaaaaa. Se prepara, lanza y .. ¡ANOTA! Tío Theo la recupera y la lanza con fuerza a la portería contraria, Tío Draco la recibe mientras tía Daphne regresa a la portería, tío Draco vuela mientras Tío Theo acorrala a tío Harry. Ya me cansé de decir tío...

-Presta, Damian.

-Es mi micrófono, Scorpius.

-Quítense.

-¡Albus!

-El señor Draco evade a papá y al señor Theodore, vuela solo, es él contra ...

-Devuélveme eso. Tío Draco se acerca, se acerca y es...¡ANOTACIÓN! ¡3-1! Se acabó. Señoras y Señores el equipo de buscadores, de hace muchos años, ahora juega como cazadores. Fue increíble, celestial, podría besarlos a ambos de lo emocionado que estoy. Especialmente a tío Draco que se ve jodidamente sexy con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto, y esa ropa… Tío Draco, si tu quisieras besarme, yo no podría no pedir esa esfera de cristal por la que tío Theo está tan disgustado...

-¡Que dejes de tirarle los perros a mi padre! -se quejó Scorpius, empezando a perseguir a Zabini para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Puedo tirarlos al de Albus? -preguntó huyendo.-La túnica de Jefe de Aurores también me atrae.

-¡NO!

Harry alzó una ceja sorprendido por la plática de los amigos de su hijo y miró a Draco que, sonrojado, miraba a otro lado.

-¿Él ha estado seduciéndote?-preguntó a punto de las carcajadas.

-Cada segundo de mi vida desde que descubrió lo mucho que le molestaba a Scorpius. Blaise quiere pensar que es pasajero, pero me está empezando a asustar-susurró Draco incómodo. Harry no pudo evitarlo, rió a carcajadas.

-Oh, Merlín.-susurró, ¿es que la competencia no se acababa?

Draco se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Ahora eres parte de su lista, te recuerdo.

Eso borró la sonrisa.

-Zabini va a querer matarme.

-No más de lo que quiere ahora.

Viendo descender a sus contrincantes, Harry se permitió de esos momentos a solas con el rubio y se acercó unos pasos.

-No ha salido tan mal- comentó con una sonrisa, y Draco negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Sus ojos brillaban con calidez y diversión, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus cabellos tan despeinados, que por un momento Harry cedió a la tentación y se perdió en su mirada, consciente de la poderosa necesidad en sus manos de estirarse y tocarlo. No le importó que estuviera rodeado de personas a las que no les agradaba para nada;, si seguía de esa manera, el moreno no podría controlarse y lo apretaría contra él mientras se apoderaba de sus labios.

-No, no en realidad. Fue divertido, y realmente creí que no podría hacerlo este año -continuó el rubio, dándole a la mente de Harry una nueva distracción. Era inevitable para su cerebro intentar mantener una conversación con el fin de mantener la atención del dueño de la Mansión sobre él.-Estaba resignado a tener que mirar, o pedirle a Pansy que por favor jugara doble turno. Aunque realmente no sabía si podría hacerlo.-El Jefe de Aurores perdió momentáneamente la sonrisa al recordar que el rubio solía jugar con su esposa y era la primera vez que jugaba sin ella. No sabía si lo que sentía en ese momento eran celos, envidia o dolor, pero la sonrisa permanente de Draco aligeró su corazón, y trajo de vuelta su propia sonrisa. -Gracias.

Él negó, sintiéndose totalmente idiota por pasar por su cabeza pensamientos que probablemente ni el slytherin tenía en esos momentos.

-Gracias a ustedes. Hace mucho que no me reía así. En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme subido a una escoba a este año-confesó extendiendo la escoba a su dueño, y cuando Draco la tomó, miró al momentáneamente detrás del rubio para asegurarse de que el resto seguía lejos.

-Bueno, me alegra que te gustara nuestras distracciones. Es decir, no estaba seguro de qué hacían los gryffindor para distraerse, y todos están muy emocionados de que estés aquí; has vuelto más interesante el juego -confesó el rubio con una cálida mirada. Harry suavizó la suya y ambos se miraron durante un largo rato.-¿Se quedarán con nosotros a comer?-preguntó finalmente el slytherin; y el moreno iba a responder cuando se escuchó la voz potente de Damian.

-¿Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero si pueden echarse los perros entre ellos?

-¡Damian! - exclamó Marioh - Deja de hablar así.

Zabini gruñó y miró a Harry.

-Potter no está echando nada a nadie ¿cierto? -preguntó el moreno con cordialidad, pero Harry pudo captar que había advertencia en su voz y lo miró fijamente, como retándole a evitar que mirara a Draco. Ante el silencio, el moreno slytherin miró a su mejor amigo,quien se sobresaltó, sorprendido del giro que había tomado la plática.

-Potter no está echando nada-rió finalmente Draco, entregando a un elfo su escoba y sonrojándose levemente al darse cuenta de que había estado tan concentrado en la persona frente a él, que olvidó que que sus amigos estaban alrededor; y notarían su renovada costumbre de mirar más de lo debido al moreno .-¿Podemos ir a comer? -preguntó evitando mirar a Harry, y concentrándose en Blaise, quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.- De verdad estoy hambriento.

Blaise asintió, aunque por su ceja alzada, Draco contaba con una posterior plática.

-Bueno, les he preparado la comida, después de todo, y debe estar ya servida.

El Jefe de Aurores miró con confusión a su anfitrión.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Blaise es chef, en Italia-respondió levemente incómodo. Harry iba a preguntar algo más cuando el bufido de Pansy los interrumpió.

-Agh-se quejó ella-necesito una ducha rápida si vamos a ir a un restaurante ¿O has traído la comida aquí, Blaise?

-Por supuesto que no. Draco ha dado el campo de Quidditch, lo menos que puedo hacer es prestar mi restaurante.

-Bueno, entonces quiero darme esa ducha-exclamó caminando hacia dentro.

-No me molestaría cambiarme también-se lamentó Daphne, mirando sus prendas empapadas. Marioh la imitó; y Draco miró a sus amigas, quienes después de unos instantes lo miraron con esperanza.

-Si, -respondió a su silenciosa pregunta-les he preparado sus habitaciones, como siempre, y ahí están unas túnicas esperándolas a ustedes y a sus esposos. Y si, también a sus hijos.

Ellas festejaron, y Harry vio como todo el mundo desaparecía hacia la Mansión.

-Scorpius-el rubio se dirigió a su hijo- por favor, préstale algo a Albus, y notifícale a tu abuela que comeremos en Italia. Pídele que se prepare y prepare a Berenice, Lily y a Matthew.

-¡Claro, papá! Vamos Al-exclamó contento Scorpius y se dirigió dentro. Draco se alejó, con el fin de darle indicaciones a los elfos para que guardaran su equipo de quidditch, y luego se acercó a él; quien era el único que quedaba en el campo de quidditch.

-¿Entonces, Potter?-preguntó él hizo una larga pausa, esperando la respuesta que había quedado pendiente.

-¿Si?

El rubio se rió.

-¿Comer? ¿Con nosotros?-cuestionó nuevamente con unas breves palabras, y Harry se sintió un poco tonto al perder el hilo de tan reciente situación, cuando siendo el Jefe de Aurores archivaba millones de detalles de interrogatorios en su cabeza.

-Me gustaría- contestó con suavidad. -Si no te importa que vaya apestando.

Mirando el estado de sus actuales ropas,y después de segundos de silencio, Draco respondió.

-Ven conmigo, te daré algo de ropa y podrás ducharte. Por supuesto, puedes quedártela, y es nueva, así que, bueno…-se interrumpió torpemente.- Ven, te guío.

Harry asintió con una suave sonrisa y lo siguió. Para su decepción no conoció la alcoba de Draco. El dueño de la Mansión lo guió a lo que parecía una habitación de invitados, y le indicó que un elfo traería su ropa, antes de marcharse a la suya. Harry se tomó unos segundos sentado en la cama y tocó las finas telas que envolvían las sábanas antes de que la puerta fuera tocada. Su sonrisa desapareció por instantes y apretó la tela entre los dedos mientras examinaba la magia cerca de él.

No era de Draco.

Debía controlarse, pensó. En serio que no quería asustar al rubio, pero había deseado por tantos años tenerlo cerca, que ahora que por fin lo estaba, lo único que Harry quería era, como mínimo, tocar su cabello. Ahora que esos ojos grises lo miraban con diversión, comprensión y amistad, Harry quería más. Quería timidez, ternura, felicidad...

Quería amor...

Un amor solo para él.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por enojarse al compartir ese amor con alguien muerta.

-Adelante-exclamó con suavidad y por la puerta se asomó una elfina, que le ofreció unas prendas dobladas.

-Amo Malfoy envía éstas ropas al Señor Potter. Amo dice que entiende si Señor Potter necesita agrandarlas.

-Gracias-exclamó, y la elfina se marchó rápidamente. Extendiendo las ropas en la cama, miró la túnica negra con finos bordados de oro en las mangas. Tenía el tamaño de Draco, por supuesto, quien era ligeramente más alto, pero también más delgado, y ese corte formal que lo caracterizaba. En su cabeza rió al desear que el rubio hubiese escogido con cariño esa túnica, de entre todas las que tenía, especialmente para él. Probablemente no fue así. Probablemente sólo había tomado una cualquiera de su armario; pero Harry siempre había sido un enamorado soñador, y eso no iba a cambiar solo porque tuviese 30 y tantos años. Menos cuando los viejos sueños que revivían en su mente involucraban nuevamente a su primer amor.

Y hablando de sueños, había tenido uno así, ¿cierto?

Con él en Malfoy Manor, escogiendo qué túnica ponerse para una reunión social.

Era tonto, porque a Harry no le gustaban ese tipos de reuniones, y realmente no le importaba qué ropa usar; pero Draco parecía brillar en ese tipo de reuniones y adorar las ropas finas, y a Harry no le hubiese molestado en complacerlo en pequeñas cosas como la ropa para hacerlo feliz, a cambio de su amor.

Si, Harry había soñado mucho sobre una vida totalmente diferente a la que había tenido; y aunque había aceptado y dejado atrás esos sueños, el tierno sentimiento tras ellos nunca había sido escondido completamente en el baúl de sus recuerdos.

Después de una rápida ducha, le pidió a un elfo que le indicara dónde podría poner temporalmente las túnicas sucias, pero el elfo las tomó alegando que cuando se le devolvieran estarían limpias.

-No es necesario-exclamó, pero el elfo negó fuertemente y se negó a regresar las prendas.

-Ningún amo en Malfoy Manor tendrá ropas sucias. Usted encontrará sus ropas limpias sobre la cama cuando vuelva por ellas.

Harry ni siquiera notó el juego de palabras; bufó y aceptó de mala gana la ayuda.

-De acuerdo ¿Podrías llevarme con los otros? Tu amo me trajo hasta aquí, pero no sé dónde estoy, ni cómo llegar al Gran Salón.

-Oh, Gripsy puede, si. Esta es la antigua habitación del heredero Malfoy, Señor, está en el ala Este y el Gran Salón está en el centro de la Mansión. Por favor, sigame-exclamó desapareciendo las prendas; y Harry le siguió, aunque se permitió voltear y admirar la habitación por última vez.

-¡Harry!-exclamó aliviada Daphne cuando lo vio llegar, y él miró a los alrededores confundido al ver solo a la mujer ahí-Qué bueno que estás aquí. Draco me ha pedido que te lleve al restaurante de Blaise. Ellos se han adelantado y han arrastrado a Draco con ellos.

Cuando llegó nuevamente con sus ex-compañeros, todos estaban ya en la recepción del restaurante. Blaise los guió por las mesas hasta llegar a la más grande de todas y, tomando asiento, les indicó que hiciesen lo mismo.

-No has estado tan mal para tu primer juego de cazadores, Potter; pero me sigues cayendo fatal-comentó Blaise hacia Harry, mientras comían. Harry no supo si eso era bueno, o malo, pero se dio el lujo de guardar silencio, especialmente porque el tono no parecía completamente sincero.

-A mí me caes bien, tío Harry-opinó Damián, y recibió un codazo de Albus mientras Scorpius reía divertido y se alzaba de hombros.

-Gracias, supongo.

-¿Te molestaría dar una entrevista para mí algún día de estos?-preguntó Michael, el único al que parecía agradarle realmente- Estaba considerando pedirle a Pansy que te lo mencionara un día de estos pero ahora no es necesario.

-No hay problema-contestó-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Oh, de tu divorcio. Me encantaría tener los detalles.

Harry alzó la ceja.

-Es broma, Harry. Quisiera hablar del Ministerio y esas cosas, tu sabes, del último ataque que hubo en el Ministerio.

-Oh, claro.

Claro, el ataque. Miró disimuladamente a Draco, que había sido tratado de ser inculpado, pero el rubio no parecía interesado en el tema; porque estaba luchando con Berenice, quien en un intento de autosuficiencia, intentaba comer por sí misma la sopa.

-Permíteme-inquirió Harry tomando las manos de la pequeña, y Draco suspiró, pero le dio rápidamente de comer.

-Entonces-inició Daphne- Pansy te está ayudando con la custodia de tu hija, ¿qué tal va todo?

-Bueno, Ginny especificó en los papeles del divorcio que yo tendría la custodia Albus y ella la de James. Lily tendría que ser declarada por un juez. No obstante, antes había un prenupcial, así que estamos intentando que nos respeten este.

-Ya veo, haces bien en tener un abogado y Pansy es realmente buena, no me sorprendería si te quedaras con los tres niños. No puedo creer que Weasley declarara tan abiertamente de qué hijo prefería la custodia, es de mal gusto demostrar la preferencia entre hijos- opinó la mujer tranquilamente, y Theo rodó los ojos, divertido.

-Por supuesto, eso nunca pasaría con nosotros porque solo tenemos un hijo-añadió el slytherin al comentario de su esposa.

-Y espero que sea así siempre-opinó Alexander mientras se servía más comida.

-Estoy sorprendido de que tengas dos hijos-comentó Harry hacia Parkinson-Solo había escuchado de Jennifer, y creía que los sangre puras solían tener solo un hijo.

-Es porque usualmente buscan un heredero varón-comentó Draco.-Las hijas suelen casarse y adoptar el apellido de sus esposos, por lo que el apellido se pierde. Aunque no por eso se les quita su parte de la herencia.

-En nuestro caso simplemente nos apetecía-aclaró Michael- Mi familia suele tener puras hijas como descendientes y yo soy el único de la familia que resultó niño. Cuando me dijeron que Michael era varón, me alegró bastante.

Harry asintió.

-Me lo imagino, cuando James nació yo estaba muy feliz.

-Es un sentimiento formidable-mencionó Marioh.-Aunque es más beneficioso para el padre porque él no cargó al hijo 9 meses y tiene un bebé.

-Es cierto-opinó Pansy y, ante la mirada de su esposo,aclaró-Lo sabes, nunca se despertaron vomitando.

-Habla por él- se quejó Blaise ante la risita de su esposa.- Yo sentí todos los síntomas.

-¿Qué tal tú Potter?-preguntó Draco- Yo no tuve ningún problema cuando nació Scorpius-aunque Berenice, por otro lado, pensó viendo a su pequeña hija...

-Creo que me fue bien, excepto que corría a todos lados por los antojos de mis hijos. James pedía chocolate, Lily patatas fritas y Albus fue el más difícil de complacer, pedía un helado de un sabor diferente cada día, así que tener una reserva era una pérdida de tiempo.

Marioh lo miró con un poco de lástima.

-Hubiera sido útil tener un elfo.

-Supongo que sí. Nunca les delegue esas tareas.

-Entonces, ¿si tienes elfos? Siempre creí que siendo amigo de Granger, jamás te permitirías uno.

-Bueno, creo que ella no contaba con que no a todos los elfos le gustaría ser pagados. Pero sí, me conseguí algunos que mantengan en óptimas condiciones Grimmauld Place.

-¿Grimmauld Place? -interrumpió el rubio periodista. - ¿Eso no está bajo tu poder, Draco? Creía que era de los Black.

-No, aunque tengo poder mágico sobre él, el padrino de Potter se lo dejó como herencia, y yo no tuve ningún afán de pelearlo. De todos modos el Ministerio jamás me lo daría, y yo tengo mi propia mansión.

-¿Pero qué hay de la Mansión de los Potters?

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-Oh, Godric Hollow está bien. Solo no me apetecía vivir en el lugar donde mis padres, ya saben, murieron.

Marioh lo miró con lástima.

-Oh, bueno. No es como si necesitaras otra propiedad más. Solo puedes vivir en una, aunque tal vez puedas heredarla a alguno de tus hijos.

-Si, aunque creo que si encontrara a alguien en especial, sí, me gustaría habitarla con esa persona.

-¿Ginevra no lo era?

Harry, quien seguía sosteniendo las manos de Berenice, quedo quieto ante la pregunta de Draco, quien parecía tan sorprendido como él por su pregunta. Lo miró tan fijamente, que el rubio retrocedió apenado.

-Lo …

-No, no lo era-interrumpió la disculpa del hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo. - No parecía la persona correcta.

-Ya veo.

Un pequeño silencio abarcó a los presentes, quienes solo veían con cautela la escena ante ellos. Escena que fue interrumpida cuando la hija de Draco volcó su sopa.

-¡Berenice!

Harry rió.

-Bueno, tienes Grimmauld Place y Godric Hollow, para tus herederos varones,-exclamó Theodore, para luego beber un poco más de té-sin duda eso está bien.

La plática se extendió un poco más, abarcando temas como la heredad, la compra de bienes y la cantidad de hijos que cada uno tenía; y Harry, de alguna manera, se sintió satisfecho con ella. Siempre había querido saber de qué hablaban los malvados y tenebrosos slytherin en su mesa. ¿De verdad hacían planes malignos como decía Ron? ¿Intercambiaban información de hechizos avanzados como pensaba Hermione? ¿Criticaban a los demás como pensaba Ginny?

-Potter- escuchó la voz de Parkinson-¿podría hablar un momento contigo? Es sobre tu caso.

Asintiendo, se paró y siguió a la morena hacia un pequeño balcón. Ella se detuvo junto al barandal y volteó hacia donde los demás estaban. Harry también lo hizo. Alguien había puesto música, y ahora Draco bailaba con Narcissa, Daphne con Theo, Jennifer con Damian,y Matthew con Lily. Berenice estaba en brazos de Scorpius, y Michael platicaba con Zabini, Alexander y Marioh. Parecían un pequeño mundo feliz, una gran familia... Una familia de la cual Albus y Lily eran parte.

-¿Va algo mal con el caso?-le preguntó a Pansy, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Te he preparado una lista de testigos, pero sería mejor que tu hablaras con ellos para que hablen a tu favor. No creo que quieran hablar conmigo, después de todo.

Harry asintió y miró como el rostro de Parkinson formaba la misma mueca que había hecho el día de su debate.

-¿Qué más, Parkinson?-preguntó, dandole la oportunidad de hablar, y ella lo miró indecisa.

\- Estuve pensando en tus hijos-admitió luego de unos minutos. -Miré los papeles y noté que si algo les llegara a pasar a tí o a Ginevra, los Weasley quedarían a cargo de su custodia. Así que me preguntaba ¿a quién quieres dejarle la custodia tú, si te pasa algo?

Harry miró al frente.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Podemos discutir esto meticulosamente más tarde? No quiero arruinar el día.

Ella asintió.

-Mañana tengo unas horas libres, podrías venir a mi despacho, para que te dé la lista-dijo sacando una tarjeta de su cartera.- Podríamos aprovechar y hablar de todas tus opciones.

Harry asintió y miró la tarjeta.

-Tu despacho está en Nueva York...-susurró el Jefe de Aurores. Hasta el momento Parkinson se había presentado al Ministerio para cada una de sus citas, pero en retrospectiva era demasiado obvio que ella debía tener un lugar de trabajo, incluso su casa, si lo deseaba. Draco también había comentado algo así, ¿correcto? Tal vez más de una vez; aunque Harry no estaba seguro, después de todo, a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando el otro estaba cerca.

-Si, a una chimenea de distancia-ella bromeó y él sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

-De acuerdo-respondió el Jefe de Aurores, y guardó la tarjeta en la túnica, consciente que esa túnica, la túnica de Draco, ahora era suya.

-Potter-dijo la dueña de ojos verdes con bastante seriedad-sería bueno que consideraras la idea de casarte nuevamente. En contadas ocasiones, pero no imposibles, en casos en los que los magos no tienen un respaldo de una pareja se les da un tiempo límite para contraer matrimonio con el fin de asegurar la protección de los menores. Tienes que encontrar a alguien. He estado observando a tu hija menor, es demasiado cercana a su hermano mayor y está conviviendo demasiado con slytherins. Está exageradamente encariñada con Narcissa y Draco, aprendiendo pequeñas cosas de ellos, y no encontrará problemas con pertenecer a la Casa Slytherin - y seguramente lo pedirá, pensó Harry.- Si no designas un tutor estarás dándoles dos slytherins a los Weasley que cuidar, si te llegase a pasar algo. Tener una pareja, le haría a ésta obtener automáticamente la custodia de ellos. Por el momento te recomiendo pedirle a alguien que te firme un documento donde acepte ser su segundo tutor. Es una opción legal y temporal, especialmente si esa persona no es familiar tuyo. Esto le dará el poder de interceder si te llegase a pasar algo en tu trabajo y podría encargarse de los niños en tu ausencia, pero no evitará que se le de la custodia a los Weasley si mueres. Tienes dos semanas para hacerlo antes de que el juicio de lugar. Que tuvieras un cónyuge sería mi mejor opción, pues se volverían mágicamente sus hijos, pero me conformo con que tengas un prometido o prometida, que sea su padre o madre en el futuro. Por el momento creo que es suficiente si encontraras a alguien que se lleve bien con ellos. Podríamos incluir sus testimonios en el juicio. Eso jugaría a nuestro favor.

Sujetando la tarjeta, Harry miró de reojo a sus hijos, especialmente a Lily, quienes ahora daba vueltas en una elegante danza guiada por Malfoy.

Siguiendo la mirada del Jefe de Aurores que ahora miraba a su mejor amigo, Pansy suspiró.

-Si, Draco sería una buena opción. Es slytherin, su familia y tus hijos se aprecian. Tiene el dinero para mantenerlos y los medios para darles protección. Aunque quizás su pasado influya un poco, no creo que no sea algo que tus hijos no puedan arreglar.

También ayudaría a la posición de Draco, pensó, tener la confianza del héroe para dejarle a sus hijos no sería malo. La morena regresó su mirada hacia su cliente y algo en el fondo de su mente, le hizo mirar nuevamente la manera en que Potter veía a Draco. Parecía evaluarlo, contemplarlo, idolatrarlo... No separaba la mirada de él. Era como si Draco fuera lo único que existía en el mundo.

La veía como...

Como cuando Michael no quería hacer algo más que besarla.

Pero no era lujuria, no. Era esa mirada que te hacía pensar que, en cualquier momento, la persona frente a ti tomaría a la otra y la giraría entre risas, para luego besarle.

Era esa mirada que tienes, cuando estás orgulloso de la otra persona.

Era como cuando le amabas.

Y Pansy encontró su respuesta.

Lo que Potter quería, lo que deseaba, era el amor de Draco.

Y por alguna razón su corazón se tranquilizó.

Porque alguien que amaba a una persona, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

-Puedo redactar el documento en una hora pero tendrías que decírselo. También deberías tener un plan B por si él se negase. Su madre también es buena opción. Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de tu ahijado también podría serlo.

Harry devolvió la mirada hacia ella, como si se hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí.

-De acuerdo.

-Considera tus opciones Potter y pregúntale a Granger si va a declarar a tu favor en definitiva, no quiero que luego me llore que no quiere ir en contra de su esposo. Con ella hasta ahora tengo a 3 importantes colaboradores de la Gran Batalla que declaran a tu favor. Tres héroes de guerra. Lovegood prometió convencer a otros, pero los Weasley son amigos de tus amigos también, e intentarán tenerlos de su parte. Además, sólo ellos ya son ocho. También dile que si me hace perder el tiempo la voy a convertir en puré.

-Eh, Claro. Gracias Parkinson, no se qué haría sin ti.

Y esa expresión había sido tan sincera que Pansy no pudo dejar salir nada contra eso.

-Bien.

Suspirando, y viendo que Draco los veía interesado desde adentro, y volteó justo cuando Potter volteaba, supo que esta vez todo saldría bien; aún cuando Draco se negara a que lo fuera al principio.

-Bienvenido de vuelta al juego, Potter-mencionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eso, Potter significa que estás volviendo al lugar donde nunca debiste negarte a entrar-respondió Pansy mirando a sus compañeros de casa.

Ante la curiosidad en los ojos verdes de Potter, ella rió.

-Tú Potter, eras un deseado miembro original del trío, cuarteto o quinteto plateado, que Draco quería formar-dijo recuperando esas ganas de echarle en cara que había sido un idiota al irse con Weasley, ganas que tenía desde los 11 años. Cuando Harry la miró impactado, ella dejó salir una sonrisa de lado.-Fuiste el primero a quien él buscó, el primero a quien le ofreció la mano. Una total lástima que te volvieses un odioso gryffindor.

Harry la miró sin saber qué decir.

-Tu hijo fue más inteligente, por cierto. Y fue tu hijo quien te dio esta oportunidad. No lo arruines esta vez.

Harry rió comprendiendo.

-Lo has notado.

-Theodore también, Blaise intentará evitar saberlo pero lo aceptará. En realidad, es demasiado obvio. Está ahí para cualquiera que quiera notarlo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Harry se vio tentado a hablar.

-¿Puedo pensar entonces que estás de mi lado?

Ella negó con esa sonrisita que Harry odiaba en la escuela, pero que ahora podía definir demostraba total diversión para Pansy.

-Oh, no Potter. Yo no estoy de tu lado, estoy del lado de Draco, por supuesto. Solo te hago un poquito más fácil el inicio.

-¿Entonces cuál es exactamente el juego?-preguntó.

-Para los slytherin la vida es un juego de poder Harry Potter. Pidiendo favores, cobrando favores, pequeñas victorias y pequeñas derrotas. O das un paso adelante o te das la vuelta y te marchas, no hay puntos medios. Entonces, ¿lo dejarás, o te arriesgarás a seguir conviviendo con nosotros? Lo que inevitablemente quieres, necesitará que nosotros estemos de acuerdo, como comprenderás. De otra manera, Draco ni siquiera dará un paso. Ya sabes, ventajas de ser amigos de la infancia. Si tú hubieras sido un amigo de la infancia...

Harry rió divertido de lado

-No me dejarás de joder con eso ¿cierto?

Mirándolo inocentemente, Parkinson no respondió.

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo sin quitar aquella sonrisita malévola y entonces se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver dentro-solo quiero ver cómo intentas ganarte el amor de alguien a quien molestaste tanto de pequeño. Alguien que no está interesado románticamente en ti. Solo quiero divertirme un poco viendo como te dan calabazas.

Harry rió.

-Sé que él no está interesado en mí, y lo que menos le interesa es una nueva pareja. Que ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que yo pueda querer algo. Sé que puede rechazarme. Así que si, podría dejarlo-respondió finalmente haciendo que la morena se detuviera-pero pasa una cosa, que me encanta el terreno de juego, y estoy locamente interesado en el premio.

Pansy dejó salir una risa divertida. La primera dirigida hacia él.

-Suerte Potter, porque nosotros llevamos la de ganar. Y otra cosa, conozco un buen hechizo que puede dejarte sin la posibilidad de tener descendientes. No creo que quieras más, pero creí que te sería agradable saber que te quita ese pequeño aparato que usas para crearlos; y si le haces algo a Draco, ni esta confesión podría probar que lo aplique en ti.

El auror tragó saliva, y ella sonrió.

Si, no tenía que preocuparse de nada, se dijo mientras caminaba de regreso con su esposo y sus zapatos hacían un leve ruido al andar.

No tenía que hacerlo.

Aún si el corazón de Draco se estaba poniendo en la línea de fuego, el de Potter ya estaba ahí.


	8. Entre hermanos y rivales

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **ENTRE COINCIDENCIAS Y DESTINOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Entre hermanos y rivales**

.

.

Al llegar de la cena, y después de encargarse que sus hijos estuvieran en la cama, Draco se dirigió a su vieja habitación, preguntándose no por primera vez, la razón por la cual había metido a Potter ahí en lugar de una simple habitación de invitados. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las cosas de la adolescencia de Draco ya habían desaparecido, y no había muchas cosas que delataran lo que era, pero otras seguían ahí, como su uniforme de quidditch en los armarios o sus libros de historia. Se preguntó si Potter lo había notado.

Abriendo la puerta, sus ojos se dirigieron a la única cosa diferente a lo usual. Las ropas de Jefe de Aurores. Los elfos solían dejar la ropa limpia de sus amigos donde la habían tomado, así que era de esperar que la ropa de Potter estuviera en aquella habitación. Caminando hacia ella, Draco acarició la suave tela y la levantó para respirar su aroma. Olía a madera. Los elfos solían asegurarse de usar en el lavado el olor específico que cada persona pedía y el rubio se preguntó si Potter les había asignado un olor específico o de alguna manera habían conseguido el aroma. Sea como fuera, era perfecto, era el mismo que Draco había tenido el placer de respirar cada vez que el auror se acercaba a él, o Lily tenía ligeramente cuando llegaba a la Mansión.

Era reconfortante.

Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, el rubio se sonrojó y soltó las prendas, las cuales cayeron en la cama. Rápidamente se apresuró a doblarlas.

-Gripsy-llamó.

-Amo llama a Gripsy-respondió esta cuando apareció.

-Gripsy, el aroma de estas ropas...

La elfa sonrió y dio un pequeño salto.

-Oh, Gripsy identificó el aroma, Señor. Cedro, como cofre del amo Draco cuando iba a Hogwarts, Señor. Gripsy fue a la Casa del Señor Potter, y pidió a los elfos una muestra. Elfos no fueron muy amables con Gripsy al principio, pero Gripsy explicarles que amo Potter dejó ropas sucias. Ellos dijeron que Gripsy las entregue, pero amo Draco pidió que Gripsy atendiera a amo Potter y Gripsy obedecer. Gripsy se negó a entregar prendas y finalmente elfos rendirse y darle a Gripsy un poco de esencia. Gripsy agradecerles.

Draco se atragantó.

-¿Dijiste amo Potter? Querrás decir señor, yo no he ordenado que él sea amo.

La elfa inclinó confundida la cabeza.

-Amo Draco posee la misma magia que amo Potter. Amo Potter es parte de amo Draco, por tanto amo Potter es amo. Por eso Mansión nunca atacar a amo Potter. Por eso Casa Black permitir que amo Potter sea dueño también.

Draco lo miró impactado.

Por eso la Mansión nunca atacó a Potter…

¿Por eso la Casa Black le permitía ser amo?

-La Casa Black pertenece a los Black y yo soy uno. Sería natural para ella obedecerme; pero fue Potter quien en realidad fue el heredero, es quien vive ahí.

-Oh si, amo Draco. Casa Black permitir acceso, pero Casa Black no obedecer por completo si él no fuese amo. Casa Black obedecer a amo Draco, porque el árbol dice que es el hijo de la Señora Narcissa Black y por lo tanto el siguiente heredero, y obedecer a Sirius Black por ser el único Black ahí, pero si ama Narcissa o amo Draco hubiesen estado ahí, él no ser el amo. Casa actual pertenecer a Harry Potter porque amo Draco no estar ahí, pero la razón porque la Casa no matar a Harry Potter, es porque él tener la misma magia que amo Draco, y la casa reconocerlo. Amo Sirius poder dejarle casa a Harry Potter, pero casa no tener porqué obedecer a un Potter si tener herederos Black. Amo Potter jamás volverse un Black.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Fue a buscar a su madre.

.

Narcissa escuchó pacientemente a su hijo y no interrumpió su discurso, aunque frunció el ceño con la última parte.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy - exclamó cuando su hijo terminó de hablar, -¿Me estás diciendo que alrededor de hace un mes sabes que Harry Potter es tu pareja destinada y no me lo habías dicho?

Draco suspiró.

-No, madre. Te estoy diciendo que lo que la elfa me está diciendo. Que yo tenía una sospecha de que él sea mi alma gemela. Te estoy preguntando si tiene razón.

La rubia lo miró con detenimiento e hizo un ligera mueca. Luego dejó su taza de té y miró pensativa hacia ella.

-No lo sé. Bueno, es una posibilidad, pero no sé si mi primo realizó un ritual de adopción o algo, aunque bueno, creo que Gripsy puede notar que no fue así. Ni siquiera he visto el árbol familiar para darme una idea de cómo está el asunto del heredero. Aunque, por supuesto por mi cabeza pasó la duda cuando él ocupó la casa, no le tomé demasiada relevancia ya que los rumores decían que ya la había ocupado anteriormente con éxito. Además, el árbol familiar debe marcar al heredero de la casa de alguna forma, es imposible que él no note que tu nombre y el de Scorpius están ahí y que no es el Jefe de la Casa. Cuando era Regulus, su nombre tenía el único nombre trenzado con cobre, mientras el de mi tío estaba trenzado en oro. Similar al de los Malfoy, pero los demás nombres de los Black estaban escritos en color negro, y los difuntos se tornaban en color gris. Y bueno, estaba también el hecho de que seguía con vida. El último invasor terminó hecho una desagradable masa bajo uno de los candelabros.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de asco.

-Gripsy dice que la Casa Black reconoció mi magia y por ello no lo ha matado. Pero nunca he estado ahí.

-Bueno, estuviste ahí cuando tenías dos semanas de nacido. Es un ritual Black llevar a cada miembro, heredero o no, a la casa; con el fin de poder usarla de ser necesario.

-¿Entonces, es verdad?

Ella dudó.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que me ocultaste esta información, y como tu madre creo que merecía saber que el hombre que salvé era la mitad mágica de mi hijo.

Draco la miró como si le hubieran brotado dos cabezas, pero cuando ella lo miró sin ceder, él suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama.

-No hay mucho que contar, Madre. Solo los choques eléctricos que nos damos. No he tenido ninguna otra pista de que él sea mi pareja destinada.

Narcissa lo miró a los ojos por un largo momento, analizando si mentía, y luego trajo a su mente cada uno de los momentos en los cuales había visto a ambos interactuar. Por supuesto, estaba el notable interés de Potter, que aparecía de vez en cuando, pero fuera de eso no había nada que dijera que poseía la misma magia. Aunque también estaba la forma en la que parecían coordinar sus movimientos cuando estaban cerca uno del otro.

-¿En qué piensas madre?

-Me pregunto si realmente son una pareja destinada. El choque podría ser resultado de magias iguales y potencias que se repelen instantáneamente. Como los polos de un imán. Ambos repelen con la misma fuerza, por inercia.

Draco asintió.

-Bueno, sí. Lo había pensado también.

Ella humedeció su labio, mientras lo mordía ligeramente.

-Pero a ti te gusta también, ¿no es cierto? Vi como te sonrojaste en la cena.

-¡Madre!

-Mmmm… sal del cuarto, cariño, necesito pensar.

-¿En qué?

-Lo sabrás en su debido momento.

Ahora, pensó en cuanto su hijo salió de la habitación, ¿dónde estaba la llave que permitía el acceso al sótano? Tenía que encontrarla antes de que Potter trajera a Lily de nuevo.

.

Se suponía que ese día Harry iría a ver a Parkinson y luego pasaría a casa de Malfoy a buscar la túnica que había decidido dejar en su mansión, cuando, exhausto, tuvo que aparecerse conjuntamente con una dormida Lily y un Albus más dormido que despierto, en casa.

Malfoy parecía haberla olvidado por completo esa noche, pero Harry no. Él se había sentido afortunado de poder conservar su túnica y tener un pretexto para visitar al rubio. Excepto que no había logrado visitarlo debido al excesivo trabajo de ese día, y ahora, siendo las cinco de la tarde, no le sorprendería que un elfo de la Mansión apareciese cargando sus ropas y arruinando sus planes.

Por favor, que no se le acuerde y pueda pasar en la noche a recogerla, rogó interiormente, acelerando su lectura y firmando los papeles lo más rápido que podía.

-Jefe Potter-escuchó cuando la puerta fue tocada, y suspiró al oír la voz de Angeline, su secretaria, y la puerta ser abierta. Como imaginaba, ella traía aún más papeles. Extendió su mano, con señal de prisa, y ella, sorprendida, asentó todo en el escritorio.

Vamos, vamos, pensó Harry ignorando la pila de mayor volumen y poniendo atención en la hoja que tenía en su mano. Aún hay tiempo.

-Jefe Potter-exclamó ella con voz temblorosa- si tiene mucha prisa, puedo poner los papeles más importantes encima, para que los lea, después de todo no creo que sea posible que lea todos hoy.

Harry asintió y le sonrió cansado.

-Gracias. Me gustaría ir con Lily a casa, ¿sabes? No quiero dejarla tanto tiempo en la guardería del Ministerio.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Su hija está aquí? Pero creí que alguien la cuidaba por usted.

-Bueno, había alguien, un amigo, pero no quiero abusar de su confianza. La última vez se veía exhausto, me pareció que necesitaban un descanso. Él y su madre- habló sin pensar, distraído con su lectura-después de todo, tiene un bebé en casa y es padre soltero. No sé en qué estaba pensando, quizá pensaba en que tenía a sus elfos o parecía trabajar en casa, qué se yo.

Ella ordenó sus papeles.

-Quizá pensaba en lo mucho que confía en ellos, o en lo similar que son sus situaciones-respondió ella analizando cada uno de los papeles y empezando a dividirlo en dos filas.- ¿Sabe? Podría dejarla en casa, con los elfos. Después de todo, usted podría permitirse un elfa niñera o un elfo de compañía. He visto a algunas personas tener un elfo junto a sus hijos, incluso, estoy enterada que varios padres de Hogwarts envían elfos para cuidar a sus amos, a cambio de servicios en el castillo.

-¿Una elfa niñera?

-Sí, claro. Son extremadamente caros, pero puede rentarlos ciertos días. A diferencia de los elfos comunes, no ejecutan tareas del hogar que no es estén relacionadas con el cuidado de niños. Pero pueden ejecutar órdenes por sí mismos, sin necesidad de supervisión.

Harry la miró interesado.

Un elfo niñera, ¿eh? Seguro Malfoy tenía una.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta fue tocada y por ella apareció Kingsley.

-¡Señor Ministro!- se sobresaltó la mujer.- Adelante, por favor. Yo ya me iba -exclamó con prisas. Harry suspiró y la dejó irse. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el mayor invocó un hechizo de privacidad y le sonrió.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, no es mires así. Es imposible que termines eso,incluso sin mi interrupción. Y creeme, te lo dice alguien que ya pasó por ello. Ahora, necesito discutir contigo un pequeño detalle, así que agradecería que dejaras todo lo que lees y me prestaras un poco de atención.

Harry suspiró.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?

-Tuve una pequeña conversación con Celestine Smith.-Sonrió- Y le hablé de lo muy decepcionado que estaba del comportamiento de los miembros de la familia Weasley, y de cómo te acosaron en la puerta de tu oficina. Ella respondió que estaba al tanto y que pronto tendrían una tercera reunión.

-Bien, es cierto.

-Ella preguntó si me llamarías como testigo, y yo le dije que Parkinson había, efectivamente, requerido mi presencia.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Claro, Harry. Ella es Parkinson y sabe que un testimonio como el mío sería favorable. Por supuesto, Arthur me preguntó lo mismo y me pidió que no lo hiciera, cuando su hijo fue a contarle.

-¿Ron vio a Parkinson por aquí?

-No, el secretario de Percy. En fin, me preguntaba si ibas a llamar a Malfoy como testigo.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, si. Él fue quien encontró a Lily después de todo.

-Si, eso supuse. Hasta que Parkinson se metió en mi oficina y comentó sutilmente que querías dejarle tus hijos a Malfoy.

-Como tutor temporal, si.-Respondió el auror frunciendo el ceño y Kingsley alzó la ceja sorprendido de su reacción.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, Harry. Por qué habrías de tenerlo como tutor temporal, cuando el mismo es padre viudo de dos hijos, su fama no es precisamente halagadora, y tienes a personas de más confianza. Te puse a Celestine como jueza considerando tu amistad con Malfoy, pero me preocupa que su fama influya más de lo que hace la tuya en ella.

Harry bufó.

-¿Personas como quien? Los Weasley ya no cuentan, no puedo dejarle mis hijos a Hermione, y Tonks ya es demasiado grande para tres hijos y para Teddy. Además, Malfoy no es malo. Solo tienes que ver a su hijo Scorpius para darte cuenta de ello. Tiene una sonrisa enorme, es feliz.

-¿Y crees que puede hacer felices a tus hijos?

-No, por supuesto que no. No lo creo, tengo pruebas. Cuida de ellos como si fueran propios. Los invita a la comida y reuniones familiares. Ellos son felices con él, y bueno, Lily pasa casi todos los días en la Mansión Malfoy, o en la guardería, y ahora que está de vacaciones a Al no le molesta pasar medio día solo con los elfos en Grimmauld Place y puede visitar a sus amigos, que usualmente se reúnen en Malfoy Manor.

-Bien, pero ¿eso no te hace quedar como un padre que delega su responsabilidad a otro, y le da ventaja a Ginny? No estaría mal si estuvieran casados, pero él es solo un amigo, y no siempre podrá estar ahí.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo estará?

-Harry, no puedes decirle a una abogada que entre tus planes está convertirlo en tutor permanente. A menos que estés listo para decirle a todo mundo, incluyendo a Malfoy, que deseas casarte con él.

Harry rió al ver la incomodidad del hombre.

-No, por supuesto que no. De hecho, me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para hablar al menos con Parkinson, y saber cuales son mis opciones.

-¿No vas a cambiar de parecer, no?

-Por supuesto que no.

-De acuerdo, deja todo esto y ve con ella. Ten un día libre mañana y arregla todo lo que necesites, porque recuerda que pasado mañana es la junta anual de los Jefes de Aurores de diversos países y deberás pasar ahí una semana entera.

-¿Qué?

-Merlín, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo cada año?

-¿Quizá porque siempre están modificando la fecha?

-Ya vete, Harry. O haré que termines todo esto antes de irte. Si algo es muy importante, ya me enterare y lo resolveré.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de Harry, quien se apresuró a tomar su sombrero y correr hacia la puerta.

Y entonces un elfo de la Mansión Malfoy apareció, y Harry quiso azotarse la cabeza.

.

Draco hubiera querido curiosear lo que su madre hacía pero, dado que esas mismas palabras habían causado cientos de castigos en el pasado, decidió ocuparse de sus asuntos e involucrarse de lleno, ese día, a la fabricación de pociones que intentaría patentar este año. Tomó los diarios donde apuntaba sus ideas, se puso ropa ligera, y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto en las afueras de la Mansión que usaba para fabricarlas.

Le tomó casi todo el día producir al menos una de ellas, por lo cual para cuando sintió hambre y se dió cuenta de lo tarde que era, notó que su madre ni siquiera le había llamado para la comida.

-¿Dónde estará?-se preguntó y llamó a un elfo para preguntarle.

-Ama Narcissa se encuentra en los sótanos, amo. Ha estado ahí, toda la mañana.

Preguntándose qué hacía su madre, Draco dirigió sus pasos a los sótanos, pero no la encontró ahí. Indeciso si debía escanear la mansión, titubeó un momento y finalmente retrocedió sus pasos, decidido a tomar una ducha y jugar un rato con su hija.

Estaba en camino a su habitación, cuando entró a su anterior habitación y notó que las ropas del héroe ya no estaban.

Oh, claro. Seguro las devolvieron cuando llevaron las demás.

Se acostó en su vieja cama y miró el techo que había observado por casi 18 años, antes de decidir que, por el bien de su salud mental, debía dejar esa habitación atrás. Todo ahí le solía recordar los gritos que escuchaba antes de dormir, o las pesadillas mientras dormía; pero ahora no transmitía nada más que los restos del olor de la ropa de Harry, y la nostalgia de cuando era pequeño. Cerró los ojos y sin quererlo, se durmió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñó nada en esa cama.

.

Al día siguiente, Harry acudió a Pansy, con el fin de averiguar los avances que había hecho. La encontró firmando papeles y hablando mediante un espejo con prisa, antes de cruzar miradas con él. Él sonrió cuando ella, sin verlo del todo, le invitó a sentarse.

-Potter. Un momento, por favor-pidió.

Asintiendo, Harry observó los alrededores del escritorio y detuvo la mirada en el paisaje falso que tenía su ventana.

-Listo, ahora Potter,-inició ella- tenemos hasta ahora la participación de Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Scamander, Kingsley, Angeline Carl, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, Janice King, Minerva McGonagall y Horace Slughorn. Sabemos que Boot tiene a los Weasley, Lavander Brown, la otra Patil y Seamus Finnigan. Si tienen más, no los han reportado.

Harry asintió y ella abrió una carpeta.

-Y aquí-dijo extendiendo cuatro papeles hacia él- estas son tus cartas de tutor temporal, para Draco, Narcissa, Andrómeda Tonks y Luna Scamander.

-Gracias, debo hacer que uno de ellos lo firme hoy. Tengo una reunión con los Jefes de Aurores.

-¿Y te tomará mucho tiempo en el Ministerio?

-Me iré una semana a Francia, Parkinson.

Pansy alzó la ceja.

-¿Te vas una semana?

-Si, ¿me necesitabas?

-¿Y qué pasa si ninguno de ellos lo acepta hoy? ¿Qué harás con tus hijos?

-Oh, bueno, yo esperaba…

La abogada suspiró.

-Si, si, olvidalo. Sé qué esperabas y sé que Draco aceptará.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Merlín, claro que lo sé. Irás con él y pondrás tus ojos de cachorro tierno e insinuarás que necesitas irte de viaje y aun no tienes un tutor temporal para tus hijos. Draco te sugerirá a alguien, como la Señora Tonks y tu le dirás que ella no confía en su capacidad de manejar a Lily, que es tan inquieta como un cachorro, y cómo no querrás incomodarla cuando Lily quiera visitar a Narcissa. Draco hará una mueca y te sugerirá a alguien más, alguien como Lovegood, o te diría a Granger, y entonces dirás más y más cosas, hasta que Draco se ofrezca a cuidar de ellos, insinuando que prácticamente ya cuida a Lily casi a diario; y Albus no hará gran diferencia.

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, no era mi plan, pero también es bueno, lo aplicaré si el original no funciona.

A regañadientes, Pansy soltó una risita.

-Gryffindor desvergonzado, por supuesto que era tu plan.

Él sonrió.

-No lo era, pero puede serlo.

-Bien, ve. Habla con él, soluciona lo de tu hijos o no tendrá caso que hagamos el resto.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos ahora?

Él sonrió de nuevo.

-No los habrás dejado de nuevo con Draco. Escucha Potter, mi amigo no es niñera. Draco tiene sus propias obligaciones y sobre todo sus propios hijos.

Harry rió.

-Pareces muy feliz hoy, Potter-ironizó ante su silenciosa sonrisa.

-¿Te he dicho que es mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo?-Exclamó luego de minutos, en un tono orgulloso que Pansy no comprendió.

-Ciertamente no me importa-respondió ella.

-Están en la casa de Luna. ¿Sabes? Estoy consciente de que me estoy aprovechando un poco de ellos.

-Oh, ¿así que tales peticiones son a propósito? Bueno no esperaba menos de su acosador escolar. Un acoso más sutil, pero acoso al final.

-No será acoso si él desea mi compañía.

-¿Y quien dice que lo desea?

-Bueno, somos amigos. Los amigos se visitan y se hacen favores. Malfoy no hace ningún movimiento que indique que debo irme o alejarme, ergo, le agrada mi compañía.

Pansy bufó.

-Favores, claro.

-¿Nunca has dejado a Jennifer y a Mathew con Draco?

-No por casi dos meses.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, pretendo que se queden con él el resto de su vida, estoy acostumbrando a ambos grupos.

-Si sigues así entonces yo pretenderé perder la custodia, y tú tendrás que quedarte con el grupo perdedor.

El moreno arrugó la nariz.

-Estoy a punto de comprar un elfo niñera.

-¿Oh, por fin te enteraste que existían?

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Mmmm… quizá debería llevar a …

-No lo digas.

-Draco-respondió saliendo, y riendo a la distancia. Cuando desapareció de su vista, ella sonrió también y tomó una taza de café. Empezó la redacción de su nuevo documento.

-Redacta-ordenó a su vuela pluma. -Certificado de tutoría de menores. Siguiente línea. Nombre: Lily Luna Potter. Siguiente línea. Tutor: Harry James Potter. Siguiente línea.

Relación: Padre. Siguiente línea. Tutor temporal: Draco Lucius Malfoy. Siguiente línea.

Relación:-se tomó un momento para pensarlo.- Amigo de la familia.

Dejando su sonrisa desvanecerse, Pansy llamó a Theodore.

.

Por supuesto, Harry no se tomó la molestia de visitar ninguna de sus otras opciones, sino que fue directamente a Malfoy Manor. Lo recibió un sorprendido Scorpius.

-Señor Potter, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

-Hola Scorpius, ¿está tu padre?

-Si, está con tía Daphne tomando el té. ¿Es urgente? ¿Quiere que lo llame?

-Bueno, me gustaría hablar con él, pero puedo esperar.

Scorpius asintió.

-De todas maneras deje que le avise, tome asiento y si necesita algo invoque un elfo.

-Por supuesto-respondió. -O podría hablar con tu abuela.

-¿Mi abuela?-preguntó confundido el otro.- Claro, ella se encuentra en el despacho del abuelo Lucius. Sígame por favor.

A medida que caminaba por los pasillos, Harry miró todos y cada uno de los retratos, quienes lo miraban con recelo. Scorpius los ignoró, pero Harry se tomó la molestia de inclinar su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Mi abuela está adentro.

-Gracias-le sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho, le puso una mano en los cabellos; la cual sacudió amablemente.

Scorpius se sonrojó. Nadie, excepto su familia hacía eso. Los adultos fuera de las amistades de su padre solían mirarlo como si fuera un mal crío, y de los amigos más cercanos, solo Blaise, su padrino, solía tomarse la confianza de hacer eso seguido.

-De nada-respondió y se marchó con prisa. Harry miró su mano, preguntandose si hizo mal, pero abrió la puerta y se adentró. Scorpius, por su parte, caminó por los pasillos hasta perderse de la vista de Harry, preguntándose por qué el toque del hombre lo había puesto tan nervioso.

Como si alguien oyera su muda pregunta, se dió cuenta que de alguna manera era porque, a pesar de que le había dicho a Albus que lo apoyaría a que sus padres estuvieran juntos, nunca había considerado a Harry como un posible padre hasta ese momento.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y observó a su abuela sonreírle al hombre en bienvenida. Tenía una mirada astuta, y Scorpius se asomó un poco más, intentando descubrir la plática. Su abuela sonrió y lo vió. Cerró la puerta con su varita.

Sabiendo que tramaba algo, Scorpius decidió que era momento de correr por su padre. Lo encontró leyendo unos archivos en compañía de su tía, quien parecía hablar de la diferencia entre los dos papeles que le presentaba.

-Scorpius -saludó con curiosidad ella al verlo llegar .-¿Está todo bien?

El heredero de la Mansión asintió.

-Padre, el Señor Potter está aquí, te estaba buscando, pero ahora está hablando con la abuela.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Te dijo que quería?- le inquirió.

-No, pero él y la abuela están en el despacho del abuelo. Hablando. Con la puerta cerrada.

La cabeza de los Malfoy se alzó de hombros

-No es mi intención entrometerme en los asuntos de tu abuela, Scorpius. Y por tu bien, espero que tampoco lo hagas.

-Pero…

-Ve Draco, -sonrió Daphne- de todas maneras nuestro asunto no puede ser discutido con Potter por aquí

El mayor hizo una mueca

-De acuerdo - exclamó- pero al menos deja que te acompañe a la salida.

-¿Qué discutían ?- preguntó el menor cuando su tía atravesó la flú.

-Estábamos hablando de cierta acción que realice en el pasado. Daphne me estaba hablando de que tal iba el asunto.

El heredero de la Mansión asintió y no dijo nada, aunque hizo un ligero sonido curioso y tomó la mano de su padre, guiándolo al despacho de su abuelo.

-¿Has visto que Berenice da marometas?- preguntó a medio camino, Draco sonrió enormemente.

-¿Has visto cómo juega con la cría de nuestro hipogrifo?-preguntó a su vez.

Scorpius sonrió.

.

-Harry, querido. - Saludó Narcissa, mientras acomodaba su túnica y cerraba la puerta. -¿Que tal tu día? ¿Has traído a Lily nuevamente?- Exclamó curiosa, mirando sus alrededores.

Harry negó.

-No, está en casa de Luna, su madrina.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si, bueno, Me preguntaba si no le molestaría ayudarme a contratar una elfo niñera - solicitó a medida que tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Narcissa miró a Harry sorprendida, pero sonrió maternalmente a su probable futuro hijo. Draco y Astoria habían solicitado su consejo cuando compraron el suyo, pero habían ido solos por él. Ir con Harry era un honor, como tener otro hijo, pero uno que había recurrido a ella a pesar de conocerla en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Necesitas un elfo niñera, Harry?-preguntó suavemente, pensando en las características que un elfo niñera debería tener para cuidar a alguien como Lily.

-Estaba pensando que sería útil - comentó Harry, mientras Narcissa llamaba a un elfo para servir el té.

-Oh, y agregale la esencia que te comenté en la mañana, Gretchen- la mujer le sonrió al elfo.- No es nada de qué asustarse, Harry-rió cuando vió al otro tensarse. -Tengo algunos problemas visuales y la esencia me será útil para resolverlos.

Harry rió apenado.

-Lo siento, problemas de paranoia por el trabajo - comentó, ignorando que Narcissa lo hubiese respetado más si hubiese seguido su corazonada.- Como le decía, me gustaría un elfo niñera para Lily. Tengo que salir una semana para una reunión de trabajo y necesito declarar un tutor temporal y dejarlos a su cuidado. Creí que un elfo niñera sería útil para éste.

Narcissa asintió y sonrió cuando el elfo apareció,frente a ella y Harry, con el té.

-Lily y su hermano son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí, Harry. No necesitas ningún elfo niñera, el de Berenice bastará. Pero si de verdad deseas uno sería un placer ir contigo.

Harry brilló de felicidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, y Narcissa disimuló una sonrisa satisfecha tras su taza.

-Oh, deja que le diga yo a Draco-comentó la mujer, notando como la magia se arremolinaba alrededor del Jefe de Aurores, formando varios hilos. -¿Habías pensado en él como el tutor temporal?- preguntó con el fin de tener tiempo para que todos los hilos que unían a Harry con las otras personas aparecieran, e intentó no pensar, divertida, en la mueca que Harry pondría si supiese que estaba bebiendo una gota de su sangre entre el té, para que fuera la única que viera todos esos lazos.

Harry asintió, ajeno a toda la admiración que los ojos de Narcissa revelaban al observar la cantidad de hilos a su alrededor. Bueno, había sido el Salvador del Mundo Mágico así que no era de extrañar que estuviese unido de alguna forma a tanta gente.

-O en usted, si no es mucha molestia. Lily la adora - siguió el hombre, mirándola con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, Harry. Estoy segura que a Draco le encantará cuidar de tus hijos. Son como los de él, y yo amo pasar el tiempo con Lily y Berenice- susurró satisfecha al ver un hilo dorado, por fin, formarse alrededor de él y salir por la puerta hacia algún lugar.

-Tal vez a Draco le gustaría que le preguntara antes de aceptar a mis hijos aquí - comentó Harry asentando su taza de té.

-Tal vez a Draco le gustaría que Potter cuidara a sus hijos esta vez-comentó el rubio entrando por la puerta, acompañado de su hijo- así sabría lo que es cuidar cuatro niños pequeños y de su trabajo a la vez.

Narcissa bufó insatisfecha con su aparición.

-Has escuchado nuestra plática - se quejó, y Draco rió ante su leve puchero.

-Madre, la Mansión soy yo. Ergo, tu hablaste para mí.

-Tuviste que pedirle que te dejara escuchar.

-Bueno, solo escuché lo último. Cuando abrí la puerta-le dió un beso a su madre en la frente. - No osaría invadir así tu intimidad, madre, pero Scorpius ha dicho que requieres mi presencia, Potter-comentó, mirándolo, a la vez que su hijo evadir la sutil mirada resentida de su abuela.

No obstante, el reproche que seguro Scorpius esperaba se esfumó cuando Narcissa lo vió. El lazo dorado brilló con fuerza cuando Draco se acercó al moreno y le dio un saludo con la mano, mostrando radiantemente la otra punta del hilo dorado que salía de Harry sujeta a su dedo anular, y se ajustó de tal manera que no hubiese más hilo del requerido entre ellos.

Era hermosamente perfecto. Resonó de tal manera que Narcissa podía escuchar una leve armonía, y de pronto el sutil, pero agradable aroma, tuvo sentido. Eran sus magias cantando la una para la otra, llamándose, encontrándose.

Casi chilló de la emoción.

-Draco,- comenzó-el señor Potter requiere un tutor temporal para sus hijos. Le he dicho que tu lo serás gustoso.

Draco alzó la ceja. y miró a su madre, con una mirada interrogante que ella respondió con una mueca retadora.

-Será un placer cuidar de tus hijos, Potter. -Comentó el dueño de la Mansión, y Harry rió ligeramente porque era obvio que no era así; probablemente no era que no los quisiera , sino que tenía planes que Harry estaba estorbando.

-Una semana- respondió. -Luego te liberaré de tu sufrimiento. Te traeré regalos.-Prometió, logrando que el rubio lo mirara interesado y, porque no, esperanzado.

-Más vale que sean costosos - aprobó el rubio.

-Lo mejor para ti - respondió el moreno con una tierna sonrisa, y consiguió que Draco sonriera de lado.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro-le confirmó y observó con curiosidad la mirada divertida, y por alguna razón satisfecha, sonrisa de la rubia.

-Ahora, espero que no te moleste, pero llevaré a tu madre de compras.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad a él y luego a su madre.

-¿Puedo saber qué comprarán?- preguntó, pero su madre se puso de pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, cariño.

Draco bufó.

Esa respuesta siempre le decía que su madre sabía algo que él no, y estaba divertida de ocultarlo.

.

James dejó el diario sobre la mesa y suspiró tirándose sobre ésta. Estaba aburrido y se sentía extraño. Cuando estaba en casa, era distinto. Grimmauld Place era su hogar; incluso si estaba silenciosa él podía sentirse acompañado, porque bastaba subir las escaleras para encontrar a Albus leyendo un libro o a Lily jugando algo, quizá su madre estuviera leyendo revistas en su cuarto y su padre estaba trabajando; pero ahora que estaba ahí, en la Madriguera se sentía solo.

Cierto que estaban sus primos, y sus abuelos, pero James extrañaba la seria mirada de Albus o la risueña de Lily. Extrañaba las sonrisas de su padre. Su mirada se fijó en la foto que aparecía en el diario el Profeta que su madre había dejado, quejándose de Harry, y suspiró. En ella Albus y Scorpius Malfoy corrían hacia su padre, el señor Malfoy y sus amigos, quienes sonreían enormemente. Lily incluso tenía tomada la mano del rubio, como lo hacía con su madre antes de que todo cambiara.

Ellos se veían relajados, felices.

James se sentía solo.

Son unos traidores, gritó su mente. Pero James negó con la cabeza. ¿Traidores a quien? ¿A él, a su madre, a los Weasley, a los gryffindors, al Mundo Mágico en general? Viendo la mirada brillante de Albus, James resopló y apoyó su frente contra la orilla de la mesa.

Cuando las peleas entre sus padres habían iniciado, James se había sentido inclinado a apoyar a su madre. Siempre había sido apegado a ella, tal como Albus siempre lo fue con Harry. Ella siempre lo consentía, lo trataba bien, lo amaba. Aunque fuera físicamente igual a James Potter, su comportamiento siempre había sido más parecido a los Weasley. Especialmente a los gemelos. Quería a la familia de su madre, quienes lo habían mimado sin parar desde su nacimiento. Y él, como sociable que era, amaba la atención. Creció rodeado de ellos, de esa familia que siempre decía que los slytherins eran malos.

Por eso cuando había sido seleccionado a la casa roja y dorada, se había sentido orgulloso. Sus padres lo estaban, sus tíos lo estaban, sus abuelos también. Le agradó ser un gryffindor como sus padres; cuando Al quedó en Slytherin no podía creerlo. Quería creer que era una equivocación, pero cuando resultó que no lo fue, no supo cómo reaccionar. Especialmente cuando se hizo amigo de ellos, cuando se alzó contra su casa.

Hasta el momento, James había logrado que sus compañeros no lo molestaran pero ahora era casi imposible, y como él no quería tener problemas con su madre, ni quería tener disgustos con sus abuelos, se alejó de Albus cuando más lo necesitó el otro.

Soy un terrible hermano, pensó despejando el cabello de su frente, soy una vergüenza.

Y cuando la carta de su madre había llegado, James se había sentido traicionado.

Odió a Harry. Los había sacado de su casa y había aceptado el divorcio sin pelear. Había escondido a Lily para que su madre no la encontrara y luego, de la nada, Albus pertenecía a Harry, y Lily también. Él nunca peleó por James.

El nudo que últimamente tapaba su garganta se hizo más fuerte y arrugó el diario lejos. Se dirigió a la antigua habitación del tío Ron, que ahora era suya. De reojo pudo ver la sonrisa de su madre y se sintió más enojado. Con ella, con todos los de ahí. Odiaba todo, se odiaba a sí mismo, necesitaba a su padre, y él ya no estaba ahí más para él.

Cuando llegó a la habitación tenía los ojos castaños llorosos. Se sintió humillado cuando se encontró con Hermione Granger ahí. Había olvidado que la chica había pedido recoger las últimas pertenencias de su esposo y había regresado al cuarto sin pensarlo.

Sin embargo, sabía que de todos ahí, ella era la única que quizá comprendería. Ella y Teddy, quien para evitar problemas con ellos al defender a su padrino, había dejado de visitar la Madriguera. No tenía porque visitarla, solo lo hacía por Harry.

Y Harry ya no estaba más.

Sin nadie con quien hablar de su padre, sin compañía fuera de sus primos, el mundo de James se derrumbó. Especialmente cuando se enteró que su madre había engañado a su padre. Había sido tan injusto con él y dejado de contestar las cartas hace mucho, que no tenía ningún valor ni se sentía capaz de acercarse a él o enviarle una lechuza. Era su castigo. Se lo merecía. Pero lo extrañaba, mucho, y las únicas palabras que oían con respecto a él eran malas. Se encerraba en su habitación.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo rápidamente a su padre, olvidando como era, su calidez, su fuerza, su valor. No quería olvidar el cariño que le tenía y se aferró a la imagen que tenía de él, pero no era suficiente. Un día simplemente, harto de oír todos los comentarios respecto a él, los enfrentó.

Y todo cambió para con él.

Así debió de sentirse Albus.

Ser hermanos en casa…

Sus palabras egoístas le resonaron en la cabeza una y otra, vez.

Era tan estúpido.

-Hey James-saludó la castaña- Ya casi termino.- Mencionó sonriendo y cuando volteó, y notó los ojos llorosos y las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas del otro, se preocupó.-James ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llamo a tu madre?

El menor negó y se limpió los ojos fuertemente con la manga de su camisa. Sonó su nariz, que estaba quedando roja, y se negó a mirarla.

-James-dijo suavemente Hermione y le sobó la cabeza como si comprendiera lo que pasaba. James estaba seguro que lo hacía. Ella siempre había sido lista.-¿Lo extrañas, cierto?

Un sollozo fuerte salió de él sin que pudiera controlarlo y asintió. Hermione alzó la varita y cerró la puerta, lanzando un hechizo silenciador. Después lo abrazó y lo guió a la cama donde lo sentó y se agachó frente a él.

-Ya, no pasa nada.

-Él ya no me quiere-le sollozó. Y Hermione recordó que a pesar de todo el chico solo tenía 14 años, no se le podía pedir la comprensión del mundo. Se había dado cuenta de su error, tal como en su momento Hermione e incluso el mismo Harry había hecho. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido.

-Él te sigue queriendo, cariño-le consoló.

-No, no es cierto. Ya no me quiere, ya no me envía cartas, me dejó con mamá, ni siquiera pidió mi opinión en el asunto. No me preguntó si quería estar con él. No me dijo nada.

Hermione apretó los labios y frunció el ceño por un momento, luego suspiró y volvió su atención a él.

-James, Harry te quiere mucho. Eres su hijo, todos aman a sus hijos.

-Pero yo fui tan idiota con él. Con Albus...

Hermione rió.

-O lo fuiste es cierto, como todos. Pero fue solo que al igual que yo, no notaste muchas cosas. Eres pequeño James. No tienes que comprender el complicado mundo de los adultos.

-Yo soy el mayor,-gritó poniéndose de pie- debí...

-Tienes 14,,James, y Albus 12. Él tampoco lo hubiera notado en tu lugar;- luego rió-bueno, quizá sí. Ya sabes, el sexto sentido slytherin, nada que ver con los torpes gryffindors como nosotros.-  
James dejó salir una risita.

-Tú...

-Oh, yo tampoco me dí cuenta hasta que mi hija se puso de revolucionaria atacando a Scorpius Malfoy y perder contra Albus. Pero dejemos el tema atrás. ¿Quieres ver a tu padre? Él se alegrará mucho de verte. Podemos ir sin que ellos se enteren, y si se enteran siempre puedes echarme la culpa. También están furiosos conmigo.

James se acobardó y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que su tía Hermione estaba en problemas por apoyar a su padre y no quería meterla en más problemas. Tampoco quería ver a su padre y que éste no le hablara. El temor ocupó su corazón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin confiar totalmente en ella y su sinceridad. Porque ella también se había hecho amiga de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella suavemente y James se recordó que fue precisamente el enterarse de que ella había establecido una amistad con el hombre que rompió más su familia, lo que le hizo dudar de todo lo que él consideraba verdad. Porque ella era su tía Hermione, la persona más inteligente que conocía. Y si ella se había hecho amiga de él, aún con las palabras de Albus y el padre de Scorpius Malfoy hacia ella, debía haber una buena razón.

-Seguramente está enojado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, sé que él también te extraña. El otro día estaba platicando conmigo acerca de los meses en los que Ginny estuvo embarazada de tí, o cuando eras pequeño y jugabas con él. Dijo que cuando todos presumían de sus hijos, no pudo evitar presumir de ti.

-Pero yo he sido malo…

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor Albus tampoco le hablaba y ahora lo hace. Solo necesitas hablar con él y aclarar ciertas cosas. Oh, cierto-dijo ella decepcionada- Está en una junta ahora mismo. La junta de todos los años.

James pareció alterado.

-¿Entonces con quién están Lily y Albus?

-No te preocupes, ellos están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, están contigo?

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione sonrió.

-Tengo una idea de con quién están-mencionó la auror con un suspiro resignado-¿por qué no vamos a verlos? Ya que Harry no está, quizá puedas hacer las paces con Albus. Será más fácil con él, ¿Cierto?

James dudó.

-¿Tú crees?

Hermione asintió orgullosa.

-Lo será, Al es más abierto que antes, y parecía extrañarte la última vez que supe de él. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, James. Estoy feliz de que quieras volver a interactuar con tus hermanos y tu padre.

Secándose las lágrimas, James asintió y se puso una chamarra roja, a la cual le subió la capucha.

-Tu madre no te dejará salir conmigo-resopló la castaña con fastidio.-¿Así que por qué no usas la capa invisible de tu padre por un rato?

Emocionado, James asintió y la sacó de su baúl.

-Bien- le mencionó levitando las cajas y esperando que se cubra- Veas lo que veas no digas nada ni hagas ruido-le dijo; y confundido, James asintió.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, a Hermione no le sorprendió ver a Ginny con los brazos cruzados y una cara repleta de hostilidad. Últimamente ese era su rostro, y ella quería creer que solo era porque no se encontraba a gusto a su alrededor, debido al lado qué había tomado en esta batalla; pero lo cierto es que Ginny llevaba mucho tiempo siendo infeliz.

-¿Terminaste de recoger todo? -le preguntó con desdén - Porque no te quiero ver más por aquí.

La castaña suspiró.

-No tendrás que hacerlo.

-Es cierto, escuché que Ron decidió pedir una misión extra para no verte, así que obviamente no estarás por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa cruel- Probablemente está considerando la posibilidad de dejarte, ahora que eres amiga de las escorias.

James se mordió el labio, sorprendido por la actitud de su madre. Hermione resopló.

-Es cierto, ahora si me disculpas...-mencionó caminando a la chimenea, con las cajas y James detrás de ella.

-Lo hará, Hermione. No lo dudes.

Con una mueca, la castaña volteó para enfrentarla nuevamente.

-Si lo hace solo demostrará que no me ama. Tal como tú hiciste con Harry.

Ginny se mordió el labio y sacó la varita.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-No, sí que lo sé. Sé que Harry te fue fiel y tu no lo fuiste.

-Largo de aquí, Granger.

La castaña rodó los ojos, pero se dio la vuelta para entrar a la chimenea dejando el espacio para que James entrara antes que ella.

-Solo quiero saber- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa- ¿por qué James no recibió ninguna de las cartas ni los regalos de Harry?

Los ojos de James se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Su padre había mandado un mandado regalos para él? ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué no los recibió?

El rencor que le tenía a su padre por ser olvidado se transformó en una ligera tristeza. No era lo mismo enviar un regalo que dárselo en persona. Una nota no era lo mismo que unas palabras. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo y apretó los labios, no queriendo alertar a su madre y delatar a su tía Hermione. Arrugó ligeramente la capa entre sus puños y decidió firmemente que debía hablar con su padre así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Porque no tiene porque recibirlos. Él ya no es su hijo y él lo decidió- respondió la única hija del matrimonio Weasley.

Hermione le hizo una mueca.

-No, tú lo decidiste.

-Él firmó el maldito papel donde renunciaba a James.

-No, él firmó un papel de divorcio, no de renuncia de paternidad. Te dejo a ti, no a James. Aún cuando la custodia de James sea tuya, Harry tiene derecho a verlo.

-¿Y llevarlo a esa Mansión? Sobre mi cadáver James convivirá con esa burla de familia. Harry quería irse con ellos, ¿no? Pues bien, ahí tiene el precio. James es mío.

-Lo que haces es injusto, para Harry y para James.

-Y qué hay de mí. Me quitó el apellido, la casa, el dinero, a Lily.

Hermione se dio la vuelta e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Uno creería que extrañarías a Albus-añadió-O al menos dirías a Lily primero.

-No sé de quién me hablas.

Los ojos de James se abrieron dolorosamente decepcionados. Él creyó que su madre estaba disgustada con Albus por ser un slytherin, pero que aún lo amaba tal como James extrañaba a su hermanito, no que lo había desconocido prácticamente y renunciado a ser su madre.

¿Por qué crees que tu padre le presta tanta atención a Albus?, oyó la voz de Teddy en su cabeza. Lo está compensando.

-Te arrepentirás Ginny- mencionó Hermione como quien sabe el futuro, atrayendo nuevamente la mente de James al mundo real-Te arrepentirás algún día del daño que les estás haciendo a ti, a tus hijos, a Harry. A toda tu familia. ¿Al menos amaste a Harry alguna vez? O solo te atrajo su fama y dinero, y todo lo que llegaría a ser.

La otra hizo una mueca.

-Lo amé. Hasta que me dí cuenta que él amaba más al maldito de Malfoy.

El de ojos castaños casi se atragantó.

¿Amar?

-No pareces sorprendida-mencionó resentida Ginny ante el silencio de Hermione-Por supuesto, debí suponer que lo sabrías. Él te cuenta todo. Incluso cuando estábamos casados, él solía decirte lo que no podía decirme a mi. Todo lo que supe de él tuve que insistir para saberlo. incluso esa vez...

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Dijo su maldito nombre en sueños., siempre lo hacía y se justificaba diciendo que se sentía culpable de casi matarlo en sexto. Por supuesto, fue una mentira. Porque esa noche cuando le aplique un Legerements lo vi ensayando su confesión de amor frente a un espejo. Tenía esel brillo en sus ojos, como si nada más existiera. Corriendo directo a él solo para descubrir que Malfoy había aceptado a Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione la miró con compasión.

-Se casó contigo, te amaba.

-Pero nunca lo dejó de amar a él. Nunca logré obtener esa mirada ilusionada, esa sonrisa esplendorosa. Amaba a sus hijos más que a nada y eso puedo comprenderlo, pero ¡Lo amaba más a él qué a mí! -gritó con rencor-Al maldito slytherin cobarde que fue el culpable de la muerte del director, de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Draco solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su familia, él no mató a Fred.

-Por supuesto-dijo la otra amargadamente- tenías que ser su amiga. Lárgate de mi casa y aléjate de James.

-Es mi ahijado.

-Pues ya no lo será más. ¡Largo de aquí! -gritó fuerte-Él pagará Hermione, lo hará. Con lo que logró amar y mirar de la misma manera que a Malfoy. Perdiendo a James.

-El mencionado se sobresaltó- James me prefiere a mí, hice que lo hiciera. James, el orgullo de Harry. Su primer hijo. Igual a su padre en todo aspecto, travieso, de pelo negro, con los ojos castaños, el hijo que Harry deseaba. Con Malfoy.

Si James creyó que no podía sorprenderse más ese día, se equivocó.

-Ya he empezado, James lo odiará pero él nunca se olvidará de James.

Hermione tomó los polvos flú e iba a lanzarlos cuando miró nuevamente a Ginny.

-James lo ama y nunca dejará de hacerlo. Cada vez que vea el patronus de Harry sabrá que él sigue ahí, en el corazón de su padre. James es valiente y todo un gryffindor, se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y hará lo correcto. Ya lo verás- prometió-¡Malfoy Manor!- gritó sin pensarlo, y en lugar de dirigirse a su casa, apareció en la chimenea del rubio, quien le había permitido el acceso después de que Harry le pidió que cuidara a sus hijos en su misión.

El ruido que hizo todo al asentarse en el suelo llamó la atención de Draco, quién leía unos libros contables en el antiguo despacho de su padre. Alzó la mirada y miró a Hermione, quien movía las manos nerviosa por su estómago y lo miraba asustada.

-¿Granger?¿Estás bien?¿Por qué traes todas esas cajas?- preguntó preocupado, especialmente porque la castaña estaba en sus último mes de embarazo-¿Weasley te corrió?- preguntó indignado; y por un momento James podía jurar que la mirada del hombre frente a él se endurecía y sus ojos grises prometían sufrimiento.

Hermione estaba tan enojada que las hormonas hicieron mella y al final se puso a llorar. Draco corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo cuando parecía que se iba a tirar al suelo.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó y fue cuando el ruido de algo cayendo llamó su atención del rubio, quien miró hacia la chimenea, donde el cuerpo de un joven empezaba a aparecer tras una capa que él conocía muy bien.

-¿Potter?-preguntó, pero los ojos del chico eran cafés y lo veían de un modo distinto a la de la última vez en el partido y la reunión familiar, en esa mirada castaña no había nada de calidez. Indiferencia, quizá. A Draco no le gustó aquello, parecía estar juzgandolo.

-Ella tiene razón-sollozó Hermione, haciendo que Draco la mirara nuevamente-Ron me va a dejar- dijo. Y las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir su rostro.

Olvidando por el momento al moreno, Draco cargó dificultosamente a Hermione al sofá más cercano. Miró al chico que silenciosamente lo seguía y le indicó sentarse, como si prometiera silenciosamente atenderlo después. Cuando el muchacho obedeció, Draco lo miró durante segundos, pensando que lo había visto en algún lado antes.

-Emm ¿No eres un Potter empequeñecido en su misión, cierto?- preguntó, y James lo miró como si la sola idea fuera imposible. Por supuesto, tomando en cuenta que estaban en el Mundo Mágico, no lo era.

-Él es James-sollozó Hermione-El hijo mayor de Harry.

Draco casi se azota la cabeza en la mesa. Merlín, otro Potter. Con razón la mirada del niño no lo miraba con calidez. Hizo nota de golpearse la cabeza más tarde por no haberse dado cuenta de quién podía ser, y sobretodo, por extrañar al moreno.

Era culpa de Potter, por no alejarse por más de tres días, y de pronto decir que se iba una semana entera.

-Bien, mmm James-llamó- ¿Puedes pasarme la taza de té que está ahí junto al diario?- preguntó confuso de su situación actual con este Potter, porque aunque no había agredido directamente a Scorpius, cediéndole ese honor a su hermano menor, pertenecía a los gryffindors. Y eso significaba que pertenecía a esa antigua pelea entre Potters, Malfoys y Weasleys, y hasta el momento nunca se había acercado a ellos.

-Gracias-Dijo cuando recibió lo pedido y arrodillándose le acercó la taza a Hermione, quien limpiaba su nariz con un pañuelo que no sabía de dónde había sacado- Bien Granger, relájate y toma del té. Te juro que llegaste a tiempo para evitar que yo lo tome, así que no hay más bacterias que las tuyas-Hermione sonrió levemente y obedeció. Cuando pareció relajarse, Draco se paró y preguntó- ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Quién te va a dejar?¿Y quien es ella?

Hermione lloró nuevamente y Draco se armó de paciencia, recordando que Astoria solía llorar por todo en su época de embarazo. Eso, o lo mandaba a la mierda.

-Ron, me dejará porque me odia.-Dijo convencida-Porque ya no quiere a su hijo, porque proviene de mí. Porque estoy apoyando a Harry, porque te ofrecí mi amistad. Él cree que ya no soy digna de ser su esposa.

Draco gruñó.

-Merlín, ¿todo esto es por eso?

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

-Podrías ser más amable sobre esto-se quejó.- Es mi turno de llorar, así que no pienso escuchar tus quejas, Malfoy. Por muy ciertas que sean.

Draco suspiró.

-La amabilidad con los gryffindors nunca a sido mi fuerte, Granger, y lo sabes-respondió divertido a la otra, quien disminuyó la mirada enojada y asintió.-De acuerdo, hagamos esto. Yo hablaré con Weasley, le juraré que te lancé un imperio si es necesario. Él me odiará y te perdonará, todo estará bien de nuevo para ti y el sol volverá a brillar en el muro de los Weasley.

Hermione lo jaló fuertemente hacia abajo y lo abrazó.

-Pero yo no quiero eso.

Draco resopló cuando un cabello le cayó en la cara y miró a la tercera persona de la habitación ligeramente incómodo. Luego cuando escuchó un quejidito, abrazó a Hermione y colocó sus manos en la espalda, consolandola.

-Ya, ya Granger. No te estreses, no es bueno para el bebé. Todo estará bien. Él te ama. Solo necesita alejarse y pensar por sí mismo, lejos de su familia. Regresará a ti. No perderá casi 20 años enamorado de ti solo porque me odia. Ni él es tan tonto.

-Pero se fue y Sam nacerá pronto, y yo estaré sola.

-No estarás sola.

-Sí, porque los Weasley me odian y Harry tampoco está.

Draco sonrió levemente y le tomó las manos.

-Oh, pero estarán Albus y Lily, estará mi madre y muchos de tus amigos Aurores y del Ministerio. Llamaré a Cho y a Luna. Estaré yo. Y ahora también estará James ¿No es cierto?

James asintió.

-Bien, Granger. Recuéstate y duerme un poco, yo me encargaré todo. Incluso de tus pesadas cajas que ya te he dicho que no cargues, y si no lo he dicho, este es un buen momento para decirlo.

Ella asintió.

-¿Poción calmante?-preguntó. Draco asintió con una sonrisa.

-Poción calmante.

-¿Por qué tendrías poción calmante en tu té?-preguntó soñolienta

-Oh, te complacerá saber que mis hijos y tus queridos sobrinos están destruyendo mi casa y mis nervios.

Hermione sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado silencioso. A él le gusta esto- mencionó antes de dormir.- Los suaves y cálidos silencios.

Draco miró confundido a la mujer dormida, pero no le tomó mucha importancia a su comentario porque unos profundos ojos castaños fijaron su mirada tan fuerte en él, que ignorarlos lo eran una opción. Suspiró. Ahora recordaba a este chico. Había estado parado junto con sus primos cuando la hija de la castaña había insultado a Scorpius. No había dicho nada, pero sin duda, él era un Weasley de pies a cabeza; solo había que ver la postura rígida frente a él en busca de la mínima provocación. Miró al hijo mayor de Potter, sin saber qué decir. Draco sabía que tendría que convivir con Lily, porque su madre se había encariñado con ella. Con Albus, porque era uno de los mejores amigos de Scorpius. Incluso con Potter, porque era el padre de los dos chiquillos que ahora rondaban su casa, ¿Pero James Potter?

James Potter era el hijo predilecto de Ginny Weasley, desde el principio había estado del lado de su madre y su madre odiaba a Draco. El rubio no se sentía cómodo con él ahí pero quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, porque como él, el mayor había estado viviendo siempre bajo las perspectivas de otro. Y Draco quería creer que al menos podrían llevar la fiesta en paz.

Y luego estaba esa mirada que el otro le mandaba. Era como si él supiera algo que Draco no. Y Draco odiaba no saber algo relacionado con él.

-Hola James, mi nombre es…

-Draco Malfoy-interrumpió el otro y él asintió un poco indeciso si podía considerarse aquello como una grosería. Lo dejó pasar.

-Así es. Bienvenido a Malfoy Manor-dijo y acomodó a la mujer en el sofá.-¿Has venido a ver a tus hermanos?

James analizó con la mirada a Draco. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era rubio. Uno podía pensar prácticamente que era un reflejo de la imagen que tendría Scorpius cuando madurara. Era atractivo, claro. Bien parecido, igual. Educado, Amable hasta cierto punto. Pero James no veía que era lo que había hecho el hombre para mantener a su padre enamorado hasta ahora. Las palabras de su madre invadieron su cabeza, él era el hijo que su padre había querido tener con el hombre frente a él. Se sonrojó.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el otro y él negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo actuar frente al hombre que toda su familia odiaba y al parecer su padre amaba. Temía abrir la boca e insultarlo, ocasionar problemas para Harry y para sus hermanos. Se mordió el labio y se negó a hablar.

Papá te dejó por él, no pudo evitar pensar.

Y cuando el otro frunció el ceño y suspiró, James supo que el rubio sabía que no le agradaba al otro.

-Ven, James- dijo dando la vuelta hacia la salida-Te llamaría Potter, pero ya le digo así a tu padre. Por supuesto, si lo deseas, puedo corregirlo.

-Keyla.

Un elfo apareció.

-Recoge todas las cosas de la Señora Weasley y lo colocalas en la habitación…-se tomó un tiempo para pensar que habitación no le pertenecía a sus amigos- azul del área de invitados del ala sur. -Si, mejor mantener a Gryffindors y Slytherins en alas separadas.

-Bueno, llevemos a Granger a una habitación y luego iremos con tus hermanos. Aunque si realmente te gusta el silencio quizá debiste traer unos tapones-exclamó como si estuviera empezando a acostumbrarse contra su voluntad.

James asintió y miró al hombre tomar en brazos a Hermione, preguntándose por qué no usaba a un elfo para ello. Lo siguió ligeramente detrás, para observarlo mejor. Era totalmente absurdo que él pudiera haber sido el hijo de Draco Malfoy, se convenció; pero cuando se cruzaron en un espejo, James no pudo evitar pensar que si Scorpius era igual a Draco, Albus y él parecidos a su padre y Lily una copia de su abuela, la idea no era tan bizarra del todo.

Y omitió a propósito que Hermione no se había referido a él en su frase, sino a su padre.

.

-Entonces ¿A quién quieres ver primero?-le preguntó Draco sacando a James de su admiración por la Mansión quien, apenado de ser sorprendido por el otro, se sonrojó.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó mirándolo, y en consecuencia de ello, dió un ligero tropiezo.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-Puedes dar una vuelta en la Mansión más tarde si te interesa, pero asumo que viniste específicamente para ver a tus hermanos. Entonces, ¿A quién quieres ver primero?-preguntó. Había dejado a Granger en la habitación anteriormente mencionada, y ahora quería librarse, lo más rápido posible, de la vista del muchacho.

James frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Me gustaría ver a los dos, de preferencia.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos. El moreno lo miró por segundos sin saber que hacía, pero cuando sintió la magia expandirse por los alrededores, y las paredes brillar por un segundo, miró sorprendido al rubio quien, al abrir los ojos, mostró que éstos se habían oscurecido levemente. Exudaba magia y poder, y James comprendió por un instante el porqué todos los slytherins parecían respetarlo.

Tragó saliva cuando los ojos grises se enfocaron en él, con sus instintos gritandole qué retrocediera.

-Me temo que tus hermanos están, como siempre, separados. En estos momentos Lily está en el ala este, en la sala de música. Y Albus está con Scorpius en el campo de quidditch, en el oeste. Como están de punta a punta quizá quieras escoger ver a uno primero.

James alzó la ceja levemente sorprendido.

-¿Están viviendo aquí?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la sala este, ante la falta de respuesta del menor.

-No, aunque así parece-susurró, y cuando el menor lo miró como esperando una explicación, añadió-Tu hermana menor llegó aquí por accidente en realidad. Yo estaba apareciendo cuando ella chocó conmigo. Parecía huir de alguien, quien más tarde supe era tu madre.-James frunció el ceño ante la versión del rubio de los hechos. Su madre había afirmado que su padre había ocultado a Lily, pero al parecer había más detrás de ello.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó, dispuesto por primera vez, a escuchar varios lados de la historia, antes de tomar partido.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Bueno, tu hermana quedó un poco deslumbrada por mí y por la Mansión, y ya no se quería marchar. Contacte a tu padre, quien me pidió cuidarla hasta que ella estuviera segura. Así que ella pasó dos semanas aquí, jugando con los elfos, con mi hija menor y con mi madre.

James lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y usted simplemente permitió que ella se quedara aquí?

Draco rió divertido

-¿Lo dices porque crees que soy capaz de sacar a una niña a la calle o porque dicha niña es una Potter cuya madre es una Weasley?

James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que los primeros días no la quería aquí-confesó.- Tu padre y yo recientemente discutimos, y salió en el periódico. -James asintió.-No quería más problemas con los Weasley y tu hermana no dejaba de gritar que era un príncipe. El primer día necesitaba dormir después de semanas de viaje y ella no me dejaba con tanto ruido.

-¿Y después?

James observó curioso como el rubio ponía una cara entre divertida y derrotada.

-Tu padre logró persuadirme para que lo hiciera.

-¿Él lo amenazó?

Draco no estuvo seguro.

-Bueno, sí. Había una especie de amenaza por ahí.

Claro, después de todo una deuda de vida no pagada, significaba morir.

James lo miró sorprendido, él continuó.

-Con el paso de los días, y con mi sueño ya repuesto, le empecé a tomar cariño.

-Más bien, se acostumbró-apuntó él.

-También. Así que ahora, ella es la compañera de compras y de té de mi madre cuando está por aquí. Seguramente ella disfruta más la compañía de una niña que puede hablar que la que balbucea cosas con poco sentido.

James sonrió contra su voluntad

-¿Y es muy seguido?

Draco sonrió.

-Casi. Con respecto a Albus, él solo ha estado aquí durante el tiempo que tu padre ha estado en esa misión. Malfoy Manor es incluso más segura que Hogwarts cuando se requiere y, a diferencia de Hogwarts, la Mansión no tiene piedad con quienes quieren dañar a alguien que está adentro. Además, casi nadie se atreve a atacarla después de que fue sede de los mortífagos y el sótano de la mansión fue el lugar donde se tuvo a los prisioneros de la primera guerra. Ese lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde se ocasionó más de una muerte.

James casi se asustó. Casi. Él era un valiente gryffindor, se repitió. Y curioso, mucho.  
Miró a Draco inseguro de cuál sería su respuesta si él pidiera ver el lugar donde su padre y sus tíos fueron encerrados. Su padre seguramente diría que no, ¿Qué diría el rubio?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el dueño de la Mansión parándose frente a una puerta y observando al menor totalmente inquieto. James supuso que habían llegado.

-¿Cree que podría visitar el sótano más tarde?

Draco alzó la ceja.

-Seguro,- dijo un poco dudoso- Si quieres.

Después de eso, Draco abrió la puerta donde unos ruidos de teclas tocándose, en una melodía tan horrible que James comprendió el por qué el hombre decía que sus nervios se estaban destrozando, se detuvieron y la sonrisa de Lily se hizo enorme mientras saltaba desde su taburete y corría directo a abrazarlo.

-¡Señor Draco!

Fue entonces cuando algo cambió en el rubio, que fue obvio incluso para James. Draco había abierto sus brazos y recibido a la pequeña, quién rió cuando fue puesta a la altura del dueño de la Mansión. Entonces Lily miró hacia abajo y su sonrisa fue aún más enorme. James se sintió extrañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y abrió los brazos para que su hermana menor le abrazara cuando fuera depositada en el suelo. Rió mientras la mecía pegada a él.

-James, ¡has venido! No puedo creerlo. Mira-dijo jalándolo hacia el piano- Estoy aprendiendo a tocarlo. La señora Narcissa me está enseñando.

Y cuando ella mencionó a la otra persona, el moreno se dio cuenta que el rubio no era el único extraño en la habitación.

-Ven, madre-pidió el rubio-Dejemos que estén solos un rato.

Narcissa asintió e hizo una breve inclinación que él respondió levemente, pero Lily lo hizo de la misma manera de la rubia, quien orgullosa, sonrió.

Cuando los dos dueños del lugar se marcharon, James sonrió y se preparó para ser enterado de las aventuras de su hermana desde que la vio por última vez.

Si, su hermana era un poco ruidosa, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a James no le molestaba para nada.

En cambio, le dio la bienvenida a las palabras.

.

Cuando Scorpius paró de golpe sobre la escoba y miró el pasto que estaba a metros de ellos, Albus frunció el ceño y observó al Malfoy descender.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó e imitó a su amigo.

-Papá ha detectado nuestra ubicación.

-¿Y eso es malo?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Significa que necesita saber precisamente dónde estamos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver que pasa?-sugirió Albus sujetando su escoba-De todas maneras, ya has ganado la snitch.

Scorpius sonrió y asintió.

-Cierto, la gané. ¿Entonces cuál es mi premio?

Albus hizo una mueca.

-Yo seré quien le pida al señor Draco que nos lleve a comer helados- respondió resignado.

Scorpius asintió divertido

-Entonces vayamos.

-¿Qué, ahora?

Scorpius asintió de nuevo.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero estamos sudados.

-A papá no le importará. Él también fue jugador de quidditch.

Con una mueca resignada, Albus lo siguió hasta el despacho de su padre, quien se encontraba platicando con la abuela del rubio.

-Vamos, mamá-decía el slytherin- No creo que tenga ninguna mala intención. Solo extrañaba a sus hermanos. De haberlo tenido se hubiera incendiado en nuestra chimenea.

Albus tragó saliva. ¿Hermanos? ¿Quién tenía hermanos aquí?

Narcissa se veía un poco preocupada.

-¿Y sus padres lo saben?, él les pertenece a los Weasley por ahora, me preocupa que vengan a ocasionar problemas, especialmente su madre.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Vino con Granger, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

Albus jadeó. ¡Era James!

-James está aquí- dejo salir y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu hermano?-preguntó y Albus asintió nervioso pero luego se quedó quieto.

-¿Hey que pasa?

-Él seguramente vino a ver a Lily-dijo un poco apagado.

Scorpius frunció el ceño de nuevo y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-No seas estúpido Albus, entremos y preguntemos a papá.

Y dicho y hecho, entró al despacho después de tocar dos veces la puerta.

-Scorpius, Albus- los recibió el otro tranquilamente. Scorpius sonrió a su padre como si no supiese nada y aunque supo que no lo había convencido, preguntó- ¿Ha pasado algo? He visto que nos has buscado.

Draco asintió y les hizo una ceña de que se sentaran. Ambos obedecieron y Draco miró a Albus.

-Tu hermano está aquí, vino a visitarlos.

-¿A visitarnos?-preguntó sorprendido.-¿Con mamá?

No lo quiso decir, pero una parte de él esperaba que si. Cuando el rubio lo miró con un poco de tristeza, supo que no era así.

-No. Ha venido con tu tía, Granger. En estos momentos está con Lily, en la sala de música. Le he llevado con ella porque no estaba seguro de sí querías recibirlo. Él dijo que quería ver a ambos pero estaban en lados opuestos de la mansión, asumí que Scorpius te traería conmigo cuando sintiera las protecciones ser analizadas.

El rubio menor asintió orgulloso de haber podido predecir lo que su padre quería que hiciera.

-Yo...

-¿No quieres verle?

-No es eso, es que-dudó y Draco alzó la ceja, Albus se sonrojó levemente- No sé qué decirle-confesó.

Narcissa sonrió levemente.

-Empieza con un Hola, y continua desde ahí.

-¿Y si él aún me odia?

-Bueno-le sonrió Scorpius- siempre podemos lanzarle un obliviate.

-¡Scorpius!-le regañó Draco.

Pero Albus sonrió divertido.

-Vamos Albus, te llevaré- se ofreció su compañero de cuarto y miró a Draco, preguntándole silenciosamente qué debía hacer. Cuando una leve sonrisa de aprobación le fue dirigida, siguió al heredero de la Mansión por los pasillos.

Draco se sobó las sienes.

-Pareces cansado, hijo.-Mencionó divertida la mayor

Draco resopló y asintió.

-Quien diría que sería yo quien cuidaría de la autoestima y el bienestar de los hijos de Potter. Hijos que son igual de problemáticos que su padre.

Narcissa dejó salir una suave sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Pareciera que son tus propios hijos- dijo intencionada.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Por favor, madre. Ambos sabemos que cuando Potter resuelva sus problemas matrimoniales se irá.

La mayor se acercó y le besó la frente, colocando a su hija menor en brazos.

-Entonces no lo dejes ir. He visto como se miran, como se sonríen, se gustan Draco. Necesitas aceptarlo, necesitas ser feliz.

-Soy feliz.

-Cariño, necesitas amor. Amor que ni tus hijos ni tus padres te pueden dar.

-Tuve el amor de Astoria.

-Ella se ha ido cielo, y tú estás aquí. El señor Potter también. Ambos siguen vivos, y ambos anhelan el amor del otro.

-Él no- me ama, quiso completar, para negar dentro de sí mismo la posibilidad de que algo surgiera entre los dos, de olvidar que eran almas gemelas, pero el recuerdo de la voz de Harry hablando con sus hijos cortó sus palabras. Lo sabía, sabía que Harry lo anhelaba con la misma fuerza que él lo hizo. Que aún lo hacía.

-Aún no estoy listo madre.

Con una mirada comprensiva, ella asintió.

-Lo sé, pero lo estarás pronto. Al final todos encuentran su camino y el tuyo te ha estado esperando por años… Además he visto su lazo Draco, es tan hermoso… no me cabe duda de que efectivamente son almas gemelas. Esa mezcla de los Malfoy me dejó ver todos los lazos de Harry, y el tuyo era dorado, y vibraba felizmente cuando se tocaron. Tocaba tal melodía.

-Me hubiera encantado verlo.

-Lo siento, amor. He tomado la última de las reservas de tu abuelo. Por cierto, Draco, dado que las almas gemelas son cien por ciento compatibles, quiero otro nieto de tu parte.

-¡Madre!-exclamó.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Que tengas hijos será … placentero - rió. Por supuesto, placentero de una forma distinta para mí y para ti.

-Oh, Merlín. -Exclamó enrojeciendo y tapándose los ojos.

-Esperaré con ansias el día que tu y Harry hablen conmigo, para decirme que son pareja.-Le sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente.-Has sido bendecido, Draco. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

El rubio tomó su mano.

-Gracias, madre. He estado pensando en hablar con él pero no encuentro ni el valor ni las palabras para ello.

-Quizá- comenzó Narcissa a hablar pero Draco se tensó y se puso de pie. -¿Qué pasa?

-Se está derramando sangre en la Mansión.-le informó y salió de la habitación directo a donde sus instintos le guiaban.

.

-Entonces-Lily movió los brazos, encantada- El señor Malfoy me sacó a bailar, luego fue Scorpius, Albus, y por último papá, aunque me pisó varias veces-James rió divertido.-Todos nos divertimos muchísimo, me hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí.

James asintió.

-A mí también- dijo y sabía que en su corazón, era totalmente cierto.

Cuando la sala se abrió nuevamente y volteó se encontró con la mirada verde de Albus fija en él. Como siempre, Lily fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió en la puerta.

-Mira Albus, James volvió con nosotros- le tomó la mano y los puse frente a frente.

Nosotros, pensó James notando que su pequeña hermanita ya no incluía en el nosotros a su madre. Era cierto, los niños pequeños olvidaban más rápido.

Albus se removió incómodo sin saber que decir, un poco avergonzado de que James se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación de su hermanita. Situación que él no quería arreglar. Para su suerte James sonrió levemente y se paró cerca de él, agitando su cabello.

-Hola enano, te extrañé.

Albus se mordió el labio y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-Oh, por favor, no me digas que vas a llorar-se medio burló el otro y Albus apretó la túnica con sus puños, negando fuertemente.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?-musitó ligeramente.

James bajó la mirada.

-No tengo que perdonarte, Al. Yo.. estaba equivocado.

Cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, se sonrojó levemente y miró a otro lado.

-¿Mamá te hizo algo?-preguntó preocupado el otro. -¿Por eso escapaste de casa?

-¡¿Qué?! No- se quejó- No escapé de casa, bueno sí. Solo por un rato, voy a volver.

Lily lo miró igual que Albus, y frente a esas dos miradas perdidas, James suspiró.

-Es solo que mamá dijo algo acerca de papá y el señor Malfoy que no pude creer. Ella dijo que...

-Dijo que papá ama al señor Malfoy-dijo adivinando, totalmente serio, el slytherin- Por eso estás aquí.-James abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hermano. Era una mirada que nunca le había dado, llena de determinación- Si estás pensando en hacer una de tus jugarretas contra él; o mamá, los tíos o los abuelos te mandaron, te lo advierto de una vez. No dejaré que le hagas nada, James- exclamó con firmeza-No a él.

El mayor frunció el ceño y miró a su hermana menor, quien le tomó la mano.

-Papá le quiere, y nosotros también.

Toda la ofensa que pasó por su cabeza por haber sido difamado por sus hermanos antes de explicarse, se esfumó rápidamente.

-¿Ustedes están planeando unirlos?-dejó salir sorprendido.

La obvia respuesta quedó en el aire.

-¿Pero por qué? Mamá...-inició, pero las palabras de su propia madre lo detuvieron. De pronto, James ya no sabía qué hacer. Recordaba las palabras de su madre, los regalos escondidos, la traición a su matrimonio, el olvido de Al...

-¿James?-preguntó Albus-¿Tú realmente estás aquí solo para hablar con nosotros?-preguntó cautelosamente el hijo intermedio de la familia Potter.

-Los extrañaba-dijo- Y tía Hermione me ayudó a salir. Eso es todo, no estoy tratando de hacerle daño a nadie.

Lily sonrió.

-¿Tía Hermione está aquí?

James asintió.

-Genial-exclamó, pero antes de que corriera a donde sea el mayor de ellos la detuvo- No Lily, está mal. Mamá dijo algunas cosas hirientes y el Señor Malfoy la durmió.

Albus frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, pero James notó que no solo el amor que su madre tenía con Albus había menguado, también el de su hermano. Ella ya era su madre, pero era su enemiga. Y sus enemigos, ahora eran como de su familia.

Él pretendía que fueran de su familia.

De pronto James supo que la envidia que ahora le tenía al señor Malfoy por la atención de su padre, era nada a comparación con el resentimiento que el alma de Albus estaba empezando a acumular contra Ginny. Cuando el de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta, para ir quién sabe a donde (porque James no dudaba que esos dos ya conocieran de palmo a palmo esa enorme casa), le tomó la mano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Albus?

-Nada-dijo pero a los ojos de James ese nada era peligroso.

-Albus...

-Necesito pensar.

-¿En qué?-le preguntó.

-Lamento molestarlos-se oyó la voz de Draco interrumpiendo todo y haciendo que Albus se relajara de inmediato, antes de ponerse nuevamente en guardia con tan solo mirar al hombre; cuya parte de la túnica que cubría su estómago estaba pintada de rojo carmín- Pero ha ocurrido algo malo y necesito que se queden en casa con mi madre.

Ellos se asustaron levemente, especialmente cuando Scorpius entró con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Scorpius?

-Tu tía está mal, Albus. Manchó las sábanas y todo, con sangre. Papá la cargo y la llevó a San Mungo, se estaba desangrando en sus brazos.

-Scorpius- regañó Draco y ellos pusieron cara de pánico.

-¿Está bien ella? ¿El bebé va a morir?-preguntó Al.

\- Tiene que hacer algo-exigió Lily, tirando de su túnica.

-Basta- regañó Draco- la he llevado a San Mungo y solo volví para decirles eso y buscar algunas cosas, pero debo irme. James,-dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida- cuida de tus hermanos. Envíale una carta a Weasley y notifícale lo que pasó, él recibirá tu carta, dile que Granger estará bajo mi cuidado y que en cuanto pueda se comunique conmigo.- El mayor asintió.- Scorpius, no quiero que salgan de la Mansión, activa las barreras detectoras y si algo va mal quiero que procedas como lo ensayamos. Muestrales el lechucero y todo lo que necesiten- el rubio asintió- Cuando tengan hambre llamen a los elfos. Si es necesario que James se quede a dormir ordenale a Betty que le prepare una habitación. Albus, envíale una lechuza a Teddy Lupin, no estoy seguro de que me dejen permanecer con Granger pero él es el ahijado de Potter, así que no debe haber problema. En cuanto termines quiero que le mandes una lechuza a Harry y le digas lo que pasó. Dile que yo me haré cargo de todo. Lily, permanece con Berenice y mi madre, no te alejes de ella. Nadie sale de esta casa. No quiero preocuparme de nadie más. ¿Entendido?  
Todos asintieron y Draco se marchó apresurado a San Mungo, de nuevo.

.

La sala de espera era un caos y sentía que llevaba horas ahí, esperando por noticias. Se pasó el pelo por la mano preocupado y movió rítmicamente su pie, totalmente nervioso.

-Familiares de Hermione Jean Granger-escuchó y se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo está?

La enfermera lo miró con recelo porque era obvio que él era Draco Malfoy y no era familiar de Hermione. Sin embargo, ella había estado cuando la mujer ingresó y sabía que el rubio fue quien la trajo; la prueba era que aún tenía la sangre de la auror en sus ropas.

-Solo familiares-dijo.

-Escucha-gruñó Draco- No tiene hermanos, sus padres están en el mundo muggle, su esposo está en un viaje de Aurores, su mejor amigo, Potter, también, los Weasley están enojados con ella y sus tres sobrinos están en mi casa muertos de miedo sobre su estado. ¿Cómo está?- repitió y sus ojos parecían oscuros y peligrosos a medida qué se acercaba más y más a la enfermera y todos lo observaban.

Ella retrocedió con un ligero miedo.

-Perdió sangre pero ya se la hemos recuperado lo suficiente para que esté estable. Estará débil y dormirá dos días. En unas horas podrá verla si así lo desea- e hizo énfasis en la última parte- Deberá quedarse aquí al menos una semana para observarla. Estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé, fue una suerte que llegara a tiempo.

Draco asintió.

-¿Sabe qué provocó el suceso?-preguntó con cautela la mujer y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- Llegó por la chimenea, dijo algo de que ella le había dicho … algo-recapacitó, sabiendo que las palabras de Granger podían implicar que Weasley le era infiel. Y aunque hundirlo sería gratificante, se negó la posibilidad, porque de hacerlo lastimaría también a su nueva amiga.-Lloró bastante. Le dí una poción calmante y se quedó dormida.-Ante sus últimas palabras, la miró alarmado-¿Fue la poción? A mi esposa nunca le hizo daño pero quizá…

La enfermera se compadeció de él y negó suavemente.

-No, en su estado debe evitar situaciones estresantes. Perdone la pregunta pero, ¿quién era ella? Quizá deberíamos clausurar su visita por si se aparece por aquí.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-No lo sé-Y entonces recordó al chico que llegó con la mujer- Pero James debe saberlo.

-¿James Potter?-preguntó la enfermera pero Draco la ignoró cuando vio que Teddy llegaba con su uniforme de auror novato.

-Tío Draco-le dijo. Ellos nunca se hablaban, pero la lechuza de Albus le pidió actuara como si lo tratara de toda la vida para no levantar sospechas; y funcionó, porque la enfermera miró a Draco curiosa.

-Albus me contó lo de Hermione.

El rubio asintió.

-Quédate con ella. Necesito hablar con James.

El de cabello azul ni siquiera llegó a responder porque Draco ya se había ido.

Draco salió de San Mungo mediante la flú al Callejón Diagon, y se apareció en la Sala de Malfoy Manor, donde todos lo recibieron asustados. Después de contarles sobre la salud de Hermione, todos reunidos en la sala de estar, desapareció directo hacia su cuarto. Cuando reapareció su túnica estaba limpia y tenía un bolso en la mano.

-¿Esa es ropa?-preguntó su madre y Draco asintió.

-Si, es ropa de Astoria y un poco de Berenice y Scorpius, solo por si acaso.

-¿Para tía Hermione?-preguntó Albus y Draco asintió.

-¿Crees que podríamos verla?

-No, estará dormida por dos días y luego tendrá que estar unos días para que la observen, no pedí los detalles. La enfermera dijo algo de que tal vez no deberían dejarla pasar a ella. -Luego se volteó hacia los tres hermanos, específicamente hacia el mayor-No quiero entrometerme en tus detalles familiares, pero dado que llegaste con Granger quizá podrías decirme quien es ella.

James se mordió el labio.

-Ella es mamá.

Albus jadeó.

-Así que tú madre le dijo a tu tía que su esposo la abandonaría y ya no querría a su hijo- afirmó en lugar de preguntar y Scorpius detrás de él se mordió el labio.

-¿Ha sido un casi aborto, cariño?

Draco no respondió.

-El bebé parece seguir bien, la enfermera dijo que llegué a tiempo. Granger no estaba en condiciones de soportar un parto por la pérdida de sangre así que es un alivio que estén vivos. Voy a llevarles ropas dado que ni sé dónde vive, ni quiero invadir su hogar; pero antes quería saber, dado que ya es algo tarde, si querías volver a casa antes de que cierre Malfoy Manor-le dijo al moreno.- Planeo pasar la noche cerca de tu tía, solo para vigilar.

James vaciló y sus hermanos lo miraron expectantes.

-No lo sé.

Draco suspiró y se sentó.

-James, eres bienvenido a quedarte. Pero debes saber que dado las circunstancias quizá deberías volver con tu madre antes de que se preocupe o se la tome aún más contra Granger. ¿Le avisaste que saldrías?

James negó con la cabeza, un poco enrojecido.

Narcissa cambió a Berenice de brazo.

-Bueno, si su madre ha descubierto que no está en casa quizá una noche no le hará daño. James, ¿quieres volver a casa ahora o mañana? No puedes quedarte aquí más tiempo sin permiso de uno de tus tutores y sin Harry aquí, la única es Ginevra.

James miró a Draco vacilante.

-¿De verdad puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Draco asintió.

-No veo porque no, y dadas las circunstancias no creo que tenga que advertirte que no rompas nada.

James asintió serio.

-Deseo pasar las noche con mis hermanos.

-Bien-dijo parándose- ¿Enviaron las cartas?

Ellos asintieron.

-Las instrucciones no han cambiado. Nadie salga, especialmente tú madre-pidió, y Narcissa entendió que los Weasley le preocupaban a Draco-Las barreras les protegerán.

Había sido un largo día y lo único que quería era descansar, pero aún así tomó la bolsa y se levantó para dirigirse a la chimenea.

-¡Callejón Diagon!-gritó, sabiendo que muy probablemente a Lupin no le había dado tiempo de comer algo. Al menos él no había probado bocado en un buen rato. Decidiendo que podía comprar algo de comida, pensó en cual tienda era más cercana. Sin embargo cuando dio unos pasos fuera de la chimenea se arrepintió, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue su nombre, seguido de un hechizo que una vez, en sexto año, recibió de Harry.

-¡Sectusempra!

El impacto del hechizo, los gritos, la sangre, todo se volvió confuso.

Sintiendo el dolor recorrerlo, cerró despacio los ojos. Era curioso. Hacía tiempo, cuando los ojos de Astoria se cerraron, deseó morir y lo único que lo mantenía vivo eran sus hijos y sus padres; y ahora, que todo eso continuaba ahí y Draco realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, su vida se estaba esfumando velozmente.

Era curioso que ahora que realmente tenía deseos de vivir, estuviera muriendo.

Posicionó con el resto de su fuerza su anillo familiar y lo apretó, deseando despedirse al menos de su madre y proteger a sus hijos. Cuando la magia viajó a través de él no le sorprendió. Cerró los ojos finalmente, rindiéndose.

Su último pensamiento fue que de haber sabido que casi no tenía tiempo, hubiera abrazado a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y a sus amigos por un largo tiempo, visitado a su padre, y le hubiera dicho a Harry que también lo quería.

Con toda su alma.

Como siempre, debió haber escuchado a los demás cuando pudo. A sus instintos.

Y ahora era tarde.

.

Scorpius nunca había convivido con James y no estaba cómodo con él, sin embargo, al ser hermano de Albus no se negó a que pasara la noche ahí. Después su todo, su padre se lo había ofrecido y él era el señor de la Mansión. Scorpius sabía que no estaba en posición de desobedecer, especialmente ahora que su padre estaba ocupado.

-Entonces-dijo acercándose a él-¿Quieres una habitación propia o quieres compartir con

Al?

James iba a responder cuando de pronto observó la mirada asustada de Scorpius, y fue como si al rubio ya no le importara.

Las barreras se estaban amoldando, desapareciendo, recorriendo a Scorpius para declararlo el nuevo guardián. Cuando su abuela pasó velozmente junto a él con la mirada asustada, la siguió hasta el árbol familiar; donde el nombre de Scorpius pasaba del plateado característico de un miembro familiar, al dorado, Señor de la Mansión. Y donde el nombre de Draco pasaba del dorado al negro lentamente.

-¡No!-sollozó la rubia-¡No!, Draco no.

Cuando los tres hermanos llegaron hasta los otros se sorprendieron de ver a Scorpius con lágrimas en los ojos dejándose caer al suelo, y sin saber del todo porque el nombre del dueño de la mansión se ennegrecía y el nombre de Scorpius empezaba a brillar en letras doradas, miraron el gran árbol familiar frente a ellos confundidos.

Después de todo, ellos no tenían un árbol familiar, y no sabían de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Scorpius-llamó Albus y se acercó a consolarlo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que el otro se apoyara en él.

-Papá está muriendo-sollozó Scorpius y tapó su cara con las manos. Entonces ,como si ya nada importara, corrió hasta la salida, directo al área de apariciones, solo para buscarlo. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, con quién, pero necesitaba verle. Abrazarlo, estar a su lado en su momento final.

Ver su última mirada, escuchar su última respiración.

Calmar sus miedos, despedirse, decirle lo mucho que le quería.

Por favor, suplicó a todo aquel que le escuchara, deja que lo encuentre, deja que me despida.

-¡Scorpius!-gritó su abuela, dejó a Berenice en los brazos del mayor de los Potter presentes y corrió tras él. Albus y Lily les siguieron, y James, sin saber qué hacer con una niña llorando entre sus brazos, miró el árbol familiar de los Malfoy. Observando las letras volverse negras una por una.

Draco Malfoy estaba muriendo.

El amor de su padre...

El protector de Albus…

El amigo de Lily...

Iba a morir.

Cuando la última letra empezó a oscurecerse, el corazón del chico casi se detuvo, y deseó con vigor que por favor, por favor, se detuviera.

Deseó, por Merlín, que parara.

Pero, sobretodo, deseó que su padre estuviera aquí


	9. Entre deseos e intenciones

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Entre coincidencias y destinos**

 **Capítulo 9. Entre deseos e intenciones**

.

.

.

Tiempo después de que Hermione se marchara, Ginny abrió los ojos en el sofá y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Subió las escaleras para mirar que tanto se había llevado y, nuevamente furiosa por toda la discusión y todos los sentimientos que las palabras de la mayor habían provocado en ella, abrió la puerta sin importarle si había alguien ahí.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar y no observó que faltara algo importante, entonces volvió a bajar para hablar con su madre y quejarse de las palabras de Hermione. Cruzó la cocina, el comedor, incluso la sala, y entonces lo notó.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está James?-le preguntó a Molly, que arreglaba unas flores en el jardín.-No está en su habitación y tampoco en la sala o la cocina.

La mujer alzó la vista y detuvo sus movimientos. Pareció pensárselo un poco y negó con la cabeza

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en la cocina-le respondió volviendo a lo suyo.

-No lo veo-exclamó ella con una mueca insatisfecha, que hizo a su madre suspirar y prestarle toda su atención.

-Quizá salió con sus amigos. Después de todo ni Teddy, ni Victoria están aquí. Debe estar aburrido.

Ginny asintió. Realmente no le interesaba mucho en este momento lo que su hijo estuviera haciendo, así que se alzó de hombros y dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a su hogar.

-Ginny, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Molly, pero Ginevra negó, fastidiada por el hecho de que James se hubiera marchado sin más. Además, si le contaba a su madre su pelea con Hermione, ésta seguramente la regañaría por decirle a su cuñada que Ron no querría a su hijo; cuando lo cierto era que de los seis hermanos, Ron era el único de ellos que, aunque no estaba notablemente feliz con la situación, seguía hablando lo mejor que podía con ella. Ginny sabía que Ron tarde o temprano se pondría, sino de lado, en tregua con Harry y Hermione, cosa que ellos habían apresurado al reclamarle a Hermione su ayuda a Harry, y empezando a mostrar su desagrado hacia ella, por lo cual Ron parecía haber decidido ya no visitar la Madriguera con ella.

Ni él solo, suspiró.

-No, estoy bien-respondió a regañadientes. Furiosa de su situación, con su hermano, con Hermione, con Harry...

-No pareces estar bien.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Mamá-insistió como cuando era pequeña y volvió a entrar a su casa. Fue entonces cuando la chimenea dejó salir unas llamas que se acercó curiosa y vio que la cara de Lavander aparecía.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás ahí?

Asomándose ante su nombre, se agachó frente a ella y le sonrió sin ganas.

-Hey, Lavander.

-¿A que no te crees lo que acaba de pasar?-le preguntó con ese tonito que presumía saber algo que tú no y morirías por saber.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué?

-Draco Malfoy ha traído a Hermione cargada hasta aquí. Estaba llena de sangre. Le pregunté a una amiga y ella dijo que estuvo a punto morir, pero no me podía decir más. ¿No le han enviado ni una lechuza a tu hermano explicando la situación?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, empezando a sentir culpa en su interior mientras se preguntaba si ella había sido la causante de ello. Como madre de tres hijos, sabía que una no debía tener cambios bruscos de humor durante el embarazo, porque podrían adelantar el parto o provocar un aborto espontáneo; pero tan pronto el pensamiento la recorrió, su fuerza de negación se apoderó de ella. Hermione tenía más aguante que para morir por unas palabritas. Seguramente se había golpeado con alguna de las cajas o algo, o tal vez Malfoy la había lastimado. Después de todo, ella se había dirigido a Malfoy Manor completamente bien.

Y hablando de eso, nunca habría imaginado que Hermione visitara Malfoy Manor. Probablemente su hermano ni se lo imaginaba, o de lo contrario, su madre y ella lo sabrían, Ron no podía callarse las cosas que lo enfadaban. Oh...cuando él se enterara, se armaría todo un show, se imaginó, ocultando la sonrisa que luchaba por salir. Volvió la mirada a su amiga y le sonrió amablemente, de mejor humor que hacía momentos.

-Si lo hicieron, tardará en decirnos algo. Está en una misión.- Siendo el guardaespaldas personal de Harry, quiso bufar; pero se negaba a darle a Lavander algo que chismear este día y a su costa..

-Oh, entonces era cierto que no estaba.-Comentó la otra con indiferencia, como si hablara del clima- Pues que mala suerte. Bueno, quizá quieran pasarse por aquí y visitarla, después de todo es tu sobrino.

-Entonces, ¿No perdió al bebé?

-No, ambos están a salvo. Malfoy la trajo a tiempo, pero está muy débil. Quieren observarla unos días así que ahora mismo está durmiendo.

-OK-comentó un poco aburrida, sin saber qué hacer con la información.

-Lo que sí me sorprende es que dejes que James le hable después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Alzando su mirada, que hasta ese momento parecía perdida, Ginny tragó saliva y miró a Lavander, quien, la miraba con ojos astutos.

-¿A Hermione?, -preguntó-es su madrina.

-No. A Malfoy. Aunque claro, considerando que Albus y Lily son sus hermanos, y Albus parece pegadísimo a Scorpius Malfoy, era de esperarse que James se topara con él algún día de estos.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? James no le dirige la palabra. Ni para bien o para mal.-Aclaró, sintiendo su corazón latir lentamente.

-Pues eso no fue lo que oí. Parece ser que ahora mismo estaba en su mansión. En Malfoy Manor, ¿te imaginas? El mismo Malfoy dijo que iría a preguntarle a James algo. Teddy Lupin está aquí mientras él regresa, me pregunto si podrá darme algo de información al respecto.

Teddy, pensó ella con amargura. Por supuesto que él apoyaría a Harry en su estupidez y estaría bailando a las órdenes de Draco Malfoy.

-Imposible-dijo apretando el puño-James no iría con ellos.-Él no la traicionaría de esa forma.

-¿De verdad? Porque Marie dijo algo de que escuchó a Wendy platicando con Malfoy, y cuando ella le dijo que la información solo se le daba a familiares, el mismísimo Malfoy le gruñó que Harry y Ron no estaban aquí, los Weasley estaban enojados con ella y él tenía a tres sobrinos preocupados por ella en su casa. No quiero alarmarte, pero teníamos a una periodista del Wizard Times por aquí, que pareció realmente interesada al respecto cuando escuchó aquello, especialmente porque tú tienes tres hijos que casualmente son sobrinos de Hermione.

-Mientes-dijo apretando los dientes.

-Oh, no Ginny. Mentirte sería lo último que haría, después de todo no es un secreto lo rápido que tu matrimonio con Harry se desmoronó y lo muy pronto que Hermione y él hicieron migas con los Malfoy. A mí me parece coherente y espero con ansias el artículo que sacarán ¿Te imaginas? Van a destruirte-siseó con aparente preocupación, pero en el fondo parecía alegre con la situación.

La pelirroja apretó los labios y de inmediato cerró la chimenea, preguntando a sí misma por qué diablos seguía hablando con Lavander, cuando era malditamente obvio que a ella solo le interesaba si misma. Subió a su habitación y tomó su varita, dispuesta a ir y a amenazar a Malfoy por convertirla en la siguiente nota, y a la periodista esa, que quería convertirla en una burla.

-Saldré- le gritó a su madre, tomando consigo un poco de dinero.-No me esperes.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó ella, preparándose para entrar a casa y empezar a cocinar.

-Por James.

-¿James? ¿Por qué necesitarías ir por él?¿Se ha herido?¿Qué sucede Ginny?-le preguntó viendo su cara roja y sus ojos brillosos de furia, pero ella salió rumbo a San Mungo sin escuchar los gritos de su madre llamándola. Su pensamiento estaba perdido maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy; a quien al parecer no le bastaba robarle a Harry, sino que también necesitaba quitarle a sus tres hijos ¡A los tres!

¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a dejarla completamente sola?

Respiró profundo, intentando que sus lágrimas de ira se quedaran en sus ojos. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó, ¿Qué tenía él que hacía que los Potter lo amaran? ¿Era porque era rico? ¿Por su apariencia? Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon toda furiosa y justo entonces, lo vio salir de una chimenea cercana. Justo a tiempo, pensó. Ahora si te mato.

Por supuesto, ella no iba a matarlo literalmente. Solo lo iba a abofetear y a arrancarle esos estúpidos cabellos rubios que su ex-esposo adoraba. Iba a reclamarle el tener a su hijo sin su consentimiento, iba a humillarlo una vez más y hacer que se arrepintiera de meterse con ella y su familia; pero en su lugar, su mente se nubló y perdió el juicio.

-Draco Malfoy-le gritó y cuando los ojos plateados se enfocaron en los de ella, la ira surgió como resultado de la envidia y el dolor acumulados por años. El deseo de que hubiera muerto en una de las tantas veces que la muerte lo quiso arrebatar del Mundo Mágico y Harry lo impidió, se hizo real. Si Harry nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, nunca habría vivido su matrimonio anhelando a alguien más; y ambos hubieran podido ser realmente felices.

No lo suficiente. No lo necesario.

Realmente felices.

Ella había peleado la guerra a su lado, había pertenecido al bando correcto y tenía ideas parecidas a él. Era una bruja poderosa, respetada, simpática. Fue jugadora de quidditch, le dio tres hijos, lo incluyó en su familia. Le dio todo de ella y aún así, no había sido suficiente para el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Porque él buscaba algo que solo Malfoy le podía dar.

Las preguntas de siempre volvieron a ella, ¿Por qué Harry nunca la amó como a él? ¿Por qué nunca superó ese enamoramiento?´¿Era por ella?, ¿había hecho algo antes de descubrir que él no la amaba como al rubio?

Y la respuesta llegó a su cabeza. No.

Era porque Malfoy aún existía.

Porque de algún modo su mundo y el de Harry siempre se rozaban. No lo suficiente para ser cercanos pero sí para recordarse mutuamente al otro. Ellos se miraban sutilmente, se cruzaban una y otra vez. Sabían los pasos del otro con exactitud. Quizá por ello cuando se había casado, el día de su boda Luna se lo había advertido. Le había dicho que lo pensase. Porque ella lo sabía.

Sabía que el corazón de Harry, pertenecía a alguien más.

Entonces, pensó dolorosamente, ¿por qué se casó conmigo? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que era feliz a mi lado?

Pensando en la felicidad, en el amor real que Malfoy había recibido y brindado a Astoria Malfoy, Ginny lo odió y odió a Harry por no amarla de esa forma; y fue en ese pequeño instante, que la mente se le nubló, alzó la varita y pronunció el hechizo del que había escuchado a su esposo arrepentirse por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Sectusempra!-gritó, imitando los movimientos que había visto a Harry hacer en su pensadero uno y otra vez, hasta el grado de memorizarlos. Cuando el rubio recibió el impacto en su cuerpo y fue impulsado hacia atrás, Ginny se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su ataque de ira y tuvo miedo de sí misma. Especialmente cuando la sangre empezó a salir en grandes cantidades y la gente comenzó a gritar alejándose de ella. Impactada, empezó a correr hacia el otro lado. Directo a casa.

Evadió a las personas con determinación y se mezcló entre la gente. No obstante, pese al miedo que tenía de ser encarcelada, la adrenalina corriendo dentro de ella realmente deseaba que el otro desapareciera.

.

Theodore Nott no era la persona más expresiva que pudiera existir. No era frío, ni mandón, ni excesivamente alegre. Era tranquilo, sonreía suavemente, reía en voz baja, era paciente y amable; pero aquello quedaba muy oculto bajo su habitual rostro serio. Tampoco tendía a preocuparse mucho, ya que era el tipo de persona que, a menos que la situación lo requiriera, vivía al día. Por eso, realmente no se preocupó cuando el cumpleaños de Alexander cayó en manos de su esposa y de Draco, quien había afirmado que, aún si Astoria no estaba, él podía ayudar a Daphne a terminar la fiesta que había ideado hace mucho tiempo con su esposa. Tampoco se preocupó para nada cuando se le pidió que distrajera a su hijo lo suficiente para que no notara que Draco y Daphne, preparaban el Salón de Baile para su cumpleaños al día siguiente. Alexander era una mente curiosa, que necesitaría pensar cuidadosamente qué deseaba para sí. Lo siguió tranquilamente por las tiendas, dejandolo escoger un regalo de cumpleaños digno de sí mismo, sabiendo que en cuestión de horas, sus amigos le invitarían a comprar algo con ellos, y el mismo día de su cumpleaños, tendría muchos más regalos en una mesa. Lo que si le preocupó fue el hecho de que un patronus, un Ave de Paraiso de Wilsom, le informara, a través de la voz de Daphne, que Scorpius les comunicaba que su padre no podría ir; debido a que estaba en San Mungo acompañando a Hermione Weasley.

-Por favor, ve a acompañarlo-pidió su esposa- lleva a Alexander, iré por él de inmediato.

-Alexander- llamó a su hijo, obedeciendo a su esposa- vamos a San Mungo, vendremos por tu regalo después.

-¿San Mungo?-preguntó el menor confundido, pero se alejó de las vitrinas de la tienda, haciendo ademán de obedecer.

-Si, iremos a acompañar a tu tío Draco.

-Oh, ok. Mira, está ahí-rió divertido su hijo, señalando con su dedo a su tío, quien salía de la chimenea. -Voy a alcanzarlo para que vayamos juntos-exclamó el menor, alejándose de su padre. Theodore sonrió relajado al ver bien al rubio y siguió a su hijo, pensando en su mente qué podría hacer para que los planes de Daphne no se atrasaran.

-¡Hey, Draco!-llamó, notando como el otro volteaba en su dirección, pero al no ser el receptor de la mirada, siguió la mirada de su amigo, antes de que, frente a sus ojos, un hechizo lo impactara en el pecho.

-¡Tío Draco!- escuchó el grito de su hijo, y como si eso lo despertara del shock, corrió hacia su amigo.

-¡Draco!-gritó el mismo, ordenándose a sí mismo a mirar a los alrededores para entender lo que pasaba. Entonces la vio, cuando ella cruzó a su lado. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un segundo, lo suficiente para que él supiera que ella era la culpable.

Ginevra Weasley.

Tenía que escoger. Acompañar a Draco, o vengarse.

Si acompañaba a Draco, no podría hacer mucho por él. El área de sanación nunca había sido su fuerte, pero definitivamente podía atrapar a Weasley. Como si la fortuna lo escuchara, Severus Snape apareció en la escena y se agachó junto al rubio, empezando a recitar un hechizo.

Era ese hechizo. Era ese maldito hechizo de nuevo, gruñó interiormente, apretando los puños.

-¡Alexander!-llamó, y su hijo paró mirando angustiado.-¡Sígueme!

-Pero tío Draco…

-¡Alexander! Snape está con él, sígueme.

Con una mueca de dolor, de temor, que Theodore sabía él mismo luchaba por contener, lo siguió.

.

-Scorpius-gritó Narcissa con dificultad mientras seguía a su nieto, y se obligaba a sí misma a no llorar.- ¡Para! No puedes aparecerte fuera de la Mansión, eres menor de edad-le gritó, casi en una súplica.- La chimenea. Usemos la chimenea-le pidió, agitada por la carrera y suplicó al cielo que su nieto se detuviera, al menos fuera más lento, y considerara que las túnicas de dama eran realmente incómodas para correr. Scorpius lo hizo. Detuvo sus pasos, la miró, permaneció quieto por menos de tres segundos y corrió hacia la chimenea más cercana. No escuchó a su abuela decirle a Lily que se quedara, o los llamados de Albus pidiendo que esperara. Piensa rápido, se dijo ignorando la magia asfixiante que lo envolvía y terminaba la renovación del Lord Malfoy ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿En San Mungo donde se dirigía? ¿hizo escala en el Callejón Diagón? ¿Se apareció en algún otro lado? ¿Se lo habían llevado? ¿Si era así, a dónde? No había tiempo para magia de sangre… y un hechizo dirígeme no iba a funcionar tan efectivamente si su padre estaba lejos. Simplemente no había tiempo y él no podía pensar bien. Llegando a la chimenea, tomó unos polvos flú y los arrojó inmediatamente, después de haber entrado a ella.

-¡Callejón Diagón!-gritó y las nubes verdes lo envolvieron mientras las miradas preocupadas de su mejor amigo y de su abuela lo observaban desaparecer. Cuando aterrizó, de inmediato chocó con una persona parada frente a él. Scorpius lo empujó, pero esa persona no pudo apartarse mucho del camino, y pronto el rubio notó que se debía a toda la gente aglomerada en esa parte. Habían varios aurores pidiendo espacio. Pensando en cómo salir de ahí, se quedó parado y fue el empujón que la aparición de alguien más en la chimenea, lo que lo volvió a la realidad. Empezó a empujar a la gente, rogando que no se debiera a su padre, pero la gente no abría paso alguno.

Olvídate de esto, se regañó en su mente. Vamos a San Mungo. Papá no está aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para adentrarse nuevamente a la chimenea y dirigirse al hospital cuando chocó con Albus, quien lo abrazó para acorralarlo. Narcissa se abrió paso entre la gente y tomó su mano bruscamente.

-Scorpius-le regañó-Basta. Deja de correr de un lado a otro. Vamos a encontrarlo juntos-le dijo.-No quiero perderte a ti también.

Scorpius se mordió el labio y asintió; fue entonces cuando la rubia miró a su alrededor y notó las miradas que las personas, que habían notado quienes eran, le daban. De pronto, Narcissa sabía dónde había estado Draco y lo que había pasado. Especialmente porque las personas a su alrededor abrían paso hasta el centro de la multitud y tenían esa cara.

-Oh, Por Merlín...

Esa cara que dice que alguien murió.

Un corazón podría latir muy lento o muy rápido dependiendo de la situación, pensó Draco sintiendo el suyo detenerse poco a poco. Podía desear u odiar, amar con intensidad o desinterés. Un corazón podía ser fuerte o ser débil.

Un corazón podía anhelar un futuro y luchar, o rendirse y morir.

La mirada castaña de Ginny Weasley, la rabia reflejada en sus ojos. Los gritos, las miradas asustadas, todo empezó a desaparecer mientras se aferraba a la vida. Las siluetas perdieron forma, los sonidos desaparecieron poco a poco, los olores perdieron su diferencia, y dejaron una única voz, una voz conocida atravesar lo poco de su consciencia…

-!Draco! ¡Por favor, resiste!

Intentando poner atención a la persona a su lado, Draco abrió sus ojos plateados con lentitud y con dificultad, logró enfocar la mirada hasta poder reconocer el rostro de su padrino. El deseo de llorar y sonreír lo invadió con fuerza dejando salir una muy leve risa. Quizá su vida estaba marcada para terminar con un sectusempra, bromeó internamente, y Draco había sobrevivido por suerte la última vez. No obstante, terminaba así; con una de las personas que más amó en el pasado a su lado, llorando por él pese a los años de separación. Era una buena forma de morir, se dijo. Junto a la persona que lo había visto crecer, lo había querido y salvado más de una vez.

Que intentaba salvarlo nuevamente.

-Hola, padrino-susurró alzando la mano con dificultad y tomando la mano del otro, que se aferró a la suya. En momentos así, darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado al hombre, era irónico, dado que fue él quien se alejó. No obstante, al igual que todo, ese enojo había desaparecido y dejaba, al igual que el resto, solo dejo la melancolía y la tristeza de no haber hecho ciertas acciones cuando podía.

-¡Draco, resiste!-le pidió el pocionista, diciendo el contrahechizo una y otra vez, pero el rubio sabía que había perdido mucha sangre, y si no sanaba la herida pronto y recuperaba su sangre, su corazón dejaría de latir.-¡Vamos Draco! No me hagas esto.

-Severus es tarde. La herida es más grande que la vez pasada y he perdido mucha sangre, no lo lograrás a tiempo.-Le explicó difícilmente a su padrino, diciéndole lo que el otro ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar.

-Solo un poco más Draco, un poco más. Resiste.

-Tengo sueño, Sev-susurró levemente y Severus hizo una mueca dolorosa mientras continuaba diciendo el hechizo. Sus manos temblaron y Draco vio la varita a punto de ser soltada pero a la vez sostenida tercamente. Los ojos negros se volvieron brillantes sabiendo que Draco tenía razón y estaba luchando con algo casi imposible. Pero aún así se aferró a la muy pequeña posibilidad de triunfar.

Draco le sonrió y cerró los ojos. Entonces empezó a luchar para respirar, y ante los ojos de Snape, empezó a moverse sin control.

Su corazón ya no tenía suficiente sangre para latir.

-Dele esto-dijo alguien y le ofreció al pocionista un frasco. Severus volteó, sin mirar realmente a la otra persona y examinó el frasco, que de inmediato reconoció como regeneradora de sangre. Miró a su ahijado que estaba inconsciente y le metió la poción por la boca, obligando al rubio a tragar. Cuando lo logró y esta comenzó a funcionar, solo pidió que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Para su sorpresa, la chica acomodó sus manos junto al corazón de Draco y empezó a comprimir su pecho con determinación.

-Continúe-le gritó- Mantendré su corazón funcionando.

Él desvió la mirada y continuó con el hechizo, observando con alivio que el rostro de Draco ganó algo de color. Pronto varios de los que quedaron parecieron reaccionar y empezaron a mirar a sus alrededores. ¿Cómo había pasado?¿Quién lo hizo?¿Por qué?

-¡Llamen a un medimago!-gritó alguien y en medio del mar de preguntas, la gente comenzó a moverse, e incluso algunos preguntaron en qué podían ayudar.

Severus siguió con el hechizo, ignorandolos, y cuando la herida cerró por completo, y el pocionista por fin pudo respirar nuevamente, miró con atención a la chica frente a él. Su cabello sudaba, y pegaba su cabello pelirrojo a su frente mientras seguía ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo de Draco, una y otra vez. Sus ojos azules parecían pedir desesperadamente que funcionara y cuando al parecer logró lo que quería, sonrió triunfante, se separó, se secó la frente y por fin lo miró a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Severus la reconoció.

-Una Weasley-expresó con enojo y cautela, sosteniendo a Draco con fuerza como si su solo apellido pudiera dañarlo. Como si con solo acercarse a él fuera un peligro para el hombre rubio, cuyo rostro estaba tan pálido y sin moverse. Por la mente de Severus pasaba lo importante que era trasladar al rubio con un Sanador, pero reconoció para si mismo que estaba en shock.

Como si la chica notara su reacción, lo miró indecisa.

-Yo…-inició su disculpa, pero el sonido de los aurores apareciendo la interrumpió, y vio con impotencia como observaban los alrededores, la veían a él y al hombre frente a ella y tomaban al Señor Malfoy, para llevárselo.

-¿Qué le hacen?-preguntó a los mayores.

-Quédense aquí-respondió uno de los aurores, dejando a ambos mirándose. La gryffindor tembló sin saber qué decir o hacer, y observó indecisa al hombre frente a él, que la miraba con desprecio.

-Lo siento- titubeó cuando retrocedió por instinto y golpeó a un auror que intentaba hablar con un testigo. Su vista volvió al hombre frente a ella, y estudió sus ojos y su cabello negro, el cual llevaba a la altura de los hombros. Su rostro le era conocido, así que hizo memoria de dónde lo había visto, logrando reconocerlo del libro de Historia Mágica, como el Director Severus Snape.

-Director Snape- saludó indecisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó el hombre bruscamente, sin corregir el cargo que no poseía hace años-Fue uno de los tuyos quien hizo esto.

La gente empezó a susurrar entre ellos y Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando hubo un flash dirigido a ella. Inmediatamente, los aurores los alejaron del centro de la multitud y les pidieron que esperaran. Ella asintió y se sentó en una pequeña jardinera, de un puesto de libros. El antiguo Profesor se puso a su lado sin mirarla, persuadido por un auror. Decaída, ella bajó la mirada y permaneció así, hasta que una mano tomó su brazo y casi gritó.

-¿Rose? ¿qué te ha pasado? Estás llena de sangre, ¿Estás bien?

Su nombre la hizo reaccionar y miró sus temblorosas manos llenas de sangre, impactada de no haberlo notado hasta entonces. Entonces notó a Albus, al cual no había visto llegar. Detrás de él inmediatamente llegaron Scorpius Malfoy y una señora rubia de ojos azules, que, tomando en cuenta que estaba con ellos, y se parecía a Andrómeda Tonks, debía ser Narcissa Malfoy.

-Yo...-inició de nuevo, pero las palabras escaparon una vez más de su boca cuando la dama con ellos, miró al hombre frente a ella y habló.

-¿Severus?-preguntó ella.-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Has visto a Draco? Estamos buscándolo. Se supone que se dirigía a San Mungo, pero de pronto la Mansión empezó a cambiar de Lord. Scorpius aún es muy joven, lo que indica que Draco está en problemas. Y toda esta gente, ¿qué está pasando? Dime, por favor-le imploró.-Sé que te hemos alejado, pero tienes que comprender; Draco era muy joven, al igual que todos necesitaba a alguien que culpar, él confiaba en ti.

Severus no respondió, pues su mirada estaba perdida en el rubio frente a él, que hablaba casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Has visto a padre?¿Dónde está?¿Está vivo?

El hombre, quién no había visto a su mejor amiga desde la guerra, y nunca había podido ver a Scorpius, se mantuvo en silencio y observó al pequeño, notando el gran parecido que tenía con Draco.

-Ginevra Weasley le lanzó un Sectusempra-respondió finalmente a Lady Malfoy, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso de Rose, que pareció comprender la desconfianza del hombre hacia ella.- No llegué a tiempo para capturarla pero logramos cerrar la herida. Justo ahora está en San Mungo. Creo firmemente que se recuperara.

La mujer de ojos azules lo miró, y dejó caer las lágrimas de sus ojos, sin importarle que el mundo la viera. Severus le tomó la mano y la guió al lugar más cercano para sentarse. Varias personas la miraron sin vergüenza, pues su aparición en el Mundo Mágico, era tan rara como la del viejo profesor de pociones.

-Severus, oh, Severus-sollozó ella, y él la abrazó con el fin de ocultarla de la vista pública.

-Estará bien, Cissy-prometió, pero ella negó con la cabeza. -Ya ha sido trasladado a San Mungo, Cissy. Estará bien. Weasley le dio una poción regeneradora y mantuvo su corazón funcionando, los aurores se lo han llevado a San Mungo.

-San Mungo-susurró la mujer, casi en la deriva- Él estaba dirigiéndose a San Mungo. A ver a Granger para llevarle ropa-añadió viendo el pequeña bolso olvidado en el suelo y entonces, cuando el mundo tuvo sentido de nuevo, lo abrazó; sintiendo la alegría de saberlo vivo.-Gracias, Severus, muchas, muchas gracias.

El ex-profesor asintió sin saber que hacer y se apartó ligeramente observando con atención al hijo de Harry Potter caminar al bolso y recogerlo para luego regresar con Scorpius, quien parecía haber perdido toda la adrenalina que lo poseía y se había quedado parado en su lugar. Lo llamó por su nombre y el rubio dejó salir una sonrisa que el otro correspondió.

Sabía que el hijo de Potter se llevaba con los Malfoy porque los diarios no dejaban de publicarlos,pero verlos ahí, frente a todos, juntos, era raro, era como...

Como si fueran Potter y Draco de pequeños.

Pero a la vez era diferente. Ellos estaban acompañándose en lugar de pelearse.

Consolándose en lugar de atacar a la herida. La confianza entre ellos, el cariño, todo estaba ahí si querías darte cuenta.

Sonrió levemente.

-Señor- escuchó la llamada de un auror-Por favor, acompáñenos al Ministerio para hacerle unas preguntas-escuchó y asintió, sabiendo que era probable que los Malfoy no lo quisieran ahí después de todo. Volteó y siguió al auror, ya habría un más tarde para platicar con Draco. No era el momento. Era el momento de que Weasley pagara con sangre el haber intentado matar a su ahijado.

Observando a su antiguo amigo alejarse, Narcissa se limpió el rostro. y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Rose y estaba a punto de agradecerle a ella también, cuando un abrazo alegre la alejó de la otra chica.

-¿Scorpius?-preguntó.

-Las barreras-le explicó el rubio a su abuela con los ojos brillantes y una mueca entre aliviada y llorosa-me han liberado. Han vuelto con papá- Mencionó limpiándose la cara con la túnica y mirando a la chica que los veía sin decir palabra. Caminó hacia ella y para sorpresa de todos la abrazó.

-Gracias, Weasley. Muchas gracias-susurró con energía.-No tengo como pagarte. No hubiera soportado perderle a él también. Muchas, muchas gracias-repitió sin liberarla.- Estoy en deuda contigo, así que se libre de pedirme lo que necesites. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Rose sintió unas lágrimas amenazando con salir con esas palabras, y negó con la cabeza. Cuando recibió la lechuza con las noticias sobre su madre, sintió el pánico recorrerla y salió corriendo a buscarla, convencida de que estaría bien. Que en San Mungo lograrían curarla. No quiso escuchar esa voz que le decía que podría perderle. Ella había dicho que volvería, que solo iba a casa de sus primos a buscar algunas cosas y regresaría. Que cuidara a Hugo hasta que lo hiciera y llamara a tía Fleur de ser necesario porque la abuela estaba enojada con ella y quizá no querría venir.

Había sido su culpa, había pensado mientras se encaminaba a San Mungo, después de dejar a Hugo con su tía Fleur y sin explicarle nada. Todo había sido su culpa. Por burlarse del chico frente a ella sin saber, sin comprender, el temor de saber que tu madre podía morir en cualquier momento. Que el dolor de perder a alguien amado te hacía llorar tanto que en ocasiones ya ni siquiera había lágrimas que derramar.

Y cuando había visto de pronto al hombre rubio que se suponía cuidaba a su madre, corrió hacia él a pedirle que la llevara con ella. En ese momento no le importó quién era, su pasado, su profesión ni su apellido. Solo quería llegar, desesperadamente a él.  
Y entonces él había recibido el hechizo.

Y había empezado a morir.

Sin madre pensó en Scorpius, congelándose. Ni padre. Quizá fue eso, la culpa de sus palabras y la sensación de perder a su madre, que la hizo reaccionar y correr a ayudar. Nunca pensó enfrentar a los Malfoy ni justificar sus acciones así que no sabía que decir ahora que, los grises que poseía el slytherin la miraban fijamente esperando unas palabras.

-No es nada-respondió levemente sin saber como reaccionar-Las pociones eran por si mamá las necesitaba. Hice lo que todos habrían hecho. Lo que tu padre hizo por mi madre.

Scorpius dejó salir una triste sonrisa y sus usualmente inexpresivos ojos se volvieron ligeramente más cálidos. Eso no era cierto. No todos lo habrían hecho.

-Gracias-dijo nuevamente pero no hizo ademán de volver a acercarse. En cambio, se dirigió a Albus quien le sonrió de nuevo.

-Scorp- escuchó su primo-vayamos a verlo.

Scorpius asintió y avanzó hacia su abuela con la intención de marcharse lo más rápido posible y escapar de esa multitud. Como la chica se había quedado quieta sin saber que hacer, Albus extendió la mano.

-Vamos Rose-le dijo- Llevemos esto a tu madre.

Antes de que un auror la interrogara, escapó con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera de San Mungo, Teddy enseguida se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, que miraban a Narcissa preguntar acerca del estado de Draco a la primera que vió.

-La última vez que vi al señor Malfoy aquí estaba en espera del estado de Hermione Granger-le respondió la muchacha pero aún así se volvió para preguntarle a alguien más.

Scorpius se mordió el labio y esperó impaciente.

-Albus-llamó el mayor haciendo que tanto él como Rose voltearan- ¿Qué ha pasado? De pronto el tío Draco fue ingresado y cuando pregunté, me dijeron que alguien le lanzó un hechizo, que perdió mucha sangre y estaba tan débil que su corazón difícilmente estaba resistiendo. Él dijo que sólo hablaría con James ¿ Acaso fue él?

El de ojos verdes negó dócilmente y apretó los labios.

-No lo vi-dijo.- Cuando llegué ya se lo habían llevado.

El auror frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a dónde? y ¿Por qué estás ensangrentada Rose?

-Le apliqué un RCP al señor Malfoy. Su corazón se paró y no sabía que más que hacer, así que me agaché y se la apliqué. Supongo que cuando la sangre volvió a su cuerpo con el hechizo que el señor Snape hizo, la sangre extra que generó la poción no permitió que entrara la que quedó en mis manos y en el suelo.-Explicó en una frase que en otros momentos hubiera hecho que Teddy como Albus la miraran ligeramente fastidiados por su sobre explicación. Luego de que terminara, Teddy la miró con una ligera desconfianza.

-¿Le aplicaste un RCP? ¿A Draco Malfoy? Creí que lo odiabas ¿Por qué entonces te acercaste a él?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Malfoy me envió una lechuza diciendo que su padre, había llevado a mamá a San Mungo. Yo estaba corriendo a alcanzarlo -murmuró avergonzada.

Albus alzó una ceja.

-¿Scorpius te mandó una lechuza?¿Cuándo?

-¿No estabas enterado?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No. Nunca lo vi enviarla. De hecho su padre solo pidió que le mandaramos una lechuza al tío Ron, diciéndole que él se encargaría de cuidarla-mencionó recordando que ellos solo le habían avisado al pelirrojo y a su padre. Su mirada se ensombreció-Debió creer que querrías si quería estar a su lado.- Pensó, por si necesitaba despedirse de su madre.

Después de todo, si alguien sabía lo que era no despedirse de su madre, ese era Scorpius.

Rose lo miró sin entender y Albus negó con la cabeza. Él no era tan cercano a su prima, y no estaría contento con ella hasta que se disculpara con el rubio por sus palabras, y todo lo que habían ocasionado, como para explicarle algo acerca de su mejor amigo. Volteó y observó a Narcissa acercarse a los tres y a Scorpius siguiéndola mientras se mordía el labio. La mayor de los Malfoy miró a Teddy y lo saludó con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

-Edward-le dijo.

-Señora Malfoy.

-Me quedaré aquí con tu padre-le explicó a su nieto-Será mejor que los lleve de vuelta a la mansión.

-Quiero quedarme-dijo firmemente Scorpius, pero la mayor negó.

-Debes estar en casa, junto a Berenice. No quiero preocuparme por ti y tu hermana. Tampoco por tus amigos. No pueden estar tanto tiempo aquí, son menores de edad y ahora que Draco no está para cuidarlos, Albus y Lily no tienen ningún tutor cerca. Vuelve a Malfoy Manor y asegúrate de que estén protegidos dentro de las barreras.

Scorpius asintió.

-Si, abuela.

-Quizá James Potter quiera volver a casa-le dijo seriamente- No unas Malfoy Manor con la Madriguera. Intenta que se mantenga adentro o déjalo ir usando el Callejón Diagon como intermediario. No quiero que esa gente tenga contacto con nuestro hogar.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Volver?-preguntó Albus sorprendido-James no puede volver a la Madriguera, ella...ha enloquecido-se quejó.

La mayor no dijo nada y miró a Scorpius fijamente. Se miraron durante largos minutos que parecieron eternos y mediante el cual parecían comunicarse algo. Lo que quedó confirmado cuando Scorpius asintió y giró el anillo familiar en sus dedos.

-Me aseguraré-prometió firmemente-Por mi honor.

-¿Te asegurarás de qué?-le preguntó Albus.

-No puedo dejar que ella se acerque a mí, ni a mi hermana, Al.-Le explicó sabiendo que el hijo del Héroe del Mundo Mágico no aprobaría la decisión que había tomado- Si tu hermano quiere marcharse es libre de hacerlo pero no lo hará abriendo posibilidades de que ella se acerque a la Mansión. Antes, me encargaré de que las protecciones la maten -dijo fríamente sin importarle la mirada alarmada de los otros tres-Le lanzó un hechizo a mi padre, y antes de eso agredió verbalmente a tu tía. Ambos están aquí porque su causa y no permitiré que toque a nadie más. Ella ha ofendido a los Malfoy y no permitiré que salga impune.

Rose los miró impactada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Pero matarla?-dijo al mismo tiempo Albus

-Viste a mi padre Albus, ahora mira a Weasley. La misma escena. Una persona bañada en sangre de otra... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto? ¿Qué le hicimos mi padre y yo a ella para que nos hiciera esto? ¿Qué es tan imperdonable?- le preguntó con sus ojos brillosos y llenos de resentimiento.

Albus buscó la respuesta en su cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía la verdad.

Y la verdad era que su madre jamás perdonaría que su padre se enamora del hombre que permitió que los mortífagos entraran al castillo y mataran a Fred.

-Esto ha llegado a los límites-exclamó Narcissa con una mirada peligrosa.- Si Ginevra quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Hemos soportado mucho, pero es suficiente.

-Abuela.

-Vuelve a casa, Scorpius. Yo me encargare de esto

-¡Espera!-gritó Rose-¿Qué hay de mi madre?¿Qué de lo que dijiste antes?

Teddy colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Vamos a preguntar el estado de Hermione y luego te llevaré a casa. Tú me explicarás lo que pasó con el tío Draco y después podrás preguntarle a James lo de tu madre ya que, según el señor Malfoy, él debe saber.

La pelirroja observó lugar donde los otros estuvieron antes, ahora vacío. Asintió y cuando miró sobre la silla más pegada al pasillo, un pequeño bolso llamó su atención. Caminó a él y lo abrió.

Era ropa de bebé, blanca y en tonos cremas. Suave y cara. Con un dulce olor.

Era ropa para su hermano.

.

El día en qué Astoria Malfoy había pasado a mejor vida, había iniciado como cualquier otro día. Draco y Astoria se habían despertado, tomado una ducha, desayunado y leído el profeta. Pasaron un rato en los jardínes, leyeron informes de sus negocios, y Draco se reunió con un cliente mientras su madre y su esposa tomaban el té. Finalmente, después de mandarle una carta a Scorpius, y que Draco masajeara los pies de su esposa, Astri se quedó dormida, cansada con el constante esfuerzo de llevar a su pequeña hija de 8 meses en su vientre. Draco la había subido a su dormitorio, le había puesto ropa más cómoda y le había dado un beso en la frente, listo para volver a su laboratorio y trabajar un poco mientras ella despertaba para la cena.

Había sido un día normal, si. Hasta que las alarmas de Malfoy Manor le indicaron al Jefe Familiar que se estaba derramando sangre en ella, se escucharon gritos de dolor de su esposa por las paredes de la Mansión, y varios elfos aparecieron en su presencia, asustados.

Cuando despertó le había parecido un día como cualquier otro, pensó Draco, casi perdido en la inconsciencia. Nada parecía indicar que su vida tomaría un giro radical aquella mañana y, curiosamente, este también había sido un día normal para él. Había despertado, se había duchado, platicado con su madre, jugado con sus hijos, educando a Albus y Scorpius en la educación sangre pura, practicado su danza de Lily, trabajado en sus negocios, y se suponía planearía la fiesta de su sobrino; hasta que Granger había llegado y había traído consigo recuerdos muy importantes en la vida de Draco. La muerte de Astoria , la vez que casi había muerto a manos de Potter y el día en que se había vuelto el Amo de la Mansión.

Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetir sus errores, había escrito alguien alguna vez. No obstante, Draco era un buen aprendiz, por lo cual había salvado la vida de Granger y preparado todo para declarar a Scorpius su sucesor, en caso de tener que heredarlo repentinamente. Había recuperado la mayoría de la fortuna de su familia, hecho un gran nombre en Paris para mudarse en cuanto su padre fuese liberado, adecuado la Mansión Malfoy en Francia, construido un negocio de pociones en ese país, y se había asegurado que sus amigos y su familia estuvieran a salvo aún si él muriera.

Había realizado la mayoría de sus planes, había donado parte de su fortuna, pagaba los gastos de algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, había participado en la reconstrucción del Mundo Mágico...

Si, él había cometido muchos errores, y consideraba que había pagado por mucho de ellos, pero había cosas que no podía reparar, personas que no podía revivir. Quizá lo mejor era descansar; después de todo, Draco estaba listo para partir, y, para su felicidad, él tenía a Scorpius como su heredero. Scorpius, que, a pesar del pasado de sus padres, era mucho mejor de lo que pensó que la línea Malfoy podría lograr. Amable, educado, inteligente...

Sintió su magia empezar desestabilizarse, y dirigirse de nuevo a su anillo. Sintió sus músculos tensarse, lo muy dificil que le era respirar. Sintió su corazón latir cada vez más lento y, cansado, dejó de luchar por vivir.

Oyó gritos, voces, sintió su cuerpo ser rodeado de hechizos, sintió como las personas lo rodeaban, como lo obligaban a tomar pociones; lo intentó pero no pudo abrir los ojos.

Sintió miedo, esperanza, desesperación, cansancio, alivio...

Se preguntó si Astoria había sentido lo mismo mientras moría.

.

Harry dejó salir un bostezo y se sacudió el cabello, pensando lo irónico que era que Ron y él no tuvieran nada que hacer, y ni siquiera platicaran. Habían terminado todas las juntas del día, así que se había tomado un merecido descanso paseando por las calles, para ver qué más le compraría a sus hijos y a Draco, con Ron como su única escolta.

Mirando el nuevo broche en su mano, se preguntó qué pensaría su amigo, de todas las compras que llevaba. Si, varias cosas habían sido obvias que eran para niños, incluso algunas para Hermione, Luna y Narcissa, pero con Draco, Harry se había estado esforzando al máximo. Tenía chocolates, un broche masculino, una pulsera, dos túnicas, y justo ahora estaba mirando un anillo.

Quiso preguntarle pero se detuvo, sabiendo que seguramente el pelirrojo no respondería. Ya ni siquiera tenía una mirada furiosa, estaba perdida, indefinida. Llevando una lucha mental dentro de él en la que, Harry sabía, estaba involucrado y había sido el causante.

-Volverá a hablarte- había dicho Hermione antes de que se marchara y le hablara de su preocupación al estar solo con él-necesita tiempo, Harry. Ron es terco, pero ahora mismo sabe que si tú y yo estamos del mismo lado, entonces él es quien está equivocado. Lo comprenderá.

-¿Y qué debo hacer si no lo hace? Si me enfrenta por su disgusto frente a todos.

-No creo que lo haga, pero hablaré con él sobre eso. Merlín sabe que Ron solo quiere protegerte. Aún lo hace.

Deseando que el debate del pelirrojo aumentara su velocidad, suspiró y siguió caminando hasta el área de apariciones; pero se detuvo cuando vio un grupo de lechuzas volar cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pelirrojo poniéndose en guardia y parándose a su lado. Él señaló a las lechuzas en el cielo para que su guardia la viera y cuando vio que el otro lo había hecho, bajo la mano.

-Esas lechuzas vienen hacia aquí-le dijo, y Ron frunció el ceño.

-No las conozco y no deberían poder encontrarnos. Ni siquiera deberían enviarnoslas.

-Quizá es un asunto urgente-dijo preocupado.

-Parece ser que fueron enviadas con minutos de diferencias. ¿Por qué alguien enviaría sus mensajes por partes?-se quejó. -Además tienen aspecto de ser carísimas.

Carísimas, pensó.

Quizá venían de Malfoy Manor, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de cuántas tendrían.

Cuando las aves dejaron dos cartas frente a Ron y dos frente a Harry, éste último observó el sello de los Malfoy en el collar que tenía y en una pequeña tela en su pata.

-¿Lechuzas de la familia Malfoy?-se sorprendió el pelirrojo-¿Por qué el hurón me enviaría algo?-preguntó desconfiado mientras abría el sobre, sin mirarlo, y Harry rodó los ojos, con la intención de decirle que no lo llamara así.- Y son dos, definitivamente es extraño.

Harry también miró sus cartas totalmente confundido.

-No...-Oyó mencionar a Ron, mientras seguía observando su sobre- Oh, no.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo abriendo la suya ahora más preocupado. Venía de Albus. Decía así.

Querido padre:

En estos momentos, en los que te envío la lechuza, el señor Malfoy está regresando de llevar a Tía Hermione a San Mungo. Está perdiendo a su bebé. No sé la razón por la cual llegó aquí, pero trajo a James y, mientras platicabamos, Scorpius llegó junto a su padre. La túnica del Señor Malfoy estaba manchada de sangre; era bastante, exagerada. Pidió que te avisemos a tí y al tío Ron, a quién James le ha enviado una carta, por si no está contigo.

Te enviaré una lechuza con más noticias. Mientras tanto nos mantendremos en la mansión, bajo la protección de las barreras. Cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto.

Albus.

-Hermione...-murmuró. Eso pareció despertar a Ron quien veía desconsolado su carta.

-La dejé, sola, en las últimas semanas.-Dijo desesperado y pasó sus manos por su cabello- Estaba enojado, no quería lastimar al bebé y ahora está a punto de perderlo. Y yo no estoy ahí, necesito volver, necesito…- empezó, corriendo hacía el Ministerio. Harry lo siguió, tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Ron cálmate, enviaré un patronus para pedir un traslador de regreso. Dijiste que las cartas fueron enviadas con minutos de diferencia ¿Qué dice la otra?-preguntó preocupado.

Ron la leyó rapidamente.

-Dice que está delicada y el bebé está a salvo-exclamó levemente aliviado y los ojos cristalinos. Harry le sonrió solidariamente.

-Apresurémonos entonces-respondió caminando hacia el Ministerio.

-¿Las tuyas que dicen?-le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le pasó la primera mientras abría la segunda, que seguramente decía algo parecido a la de Ron. Efectivamente también era de Albus y decía prácticamente lo mismo que la carta que James había enviado a su amigo. Con determinación, llegó al Ministerio y dejó a un impaciente pelirrojo en una silla, mientras él preparaba su regreso a casa.

-El traslador está siendo preparado-le informó a su amigo, media hora más tarde. He preparado todo lo necesario para que el resto de las negociaciones se hagan en un mes.

Ron asintió.

-Gracias.

-Ven, les he dicho que esperaremos en el atrío. Necesitas aire.

El guardaespaldas del Jefe de Aurores asintió y siguió a su Jefe por el Ministerio. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en unas pequeñas bancas y guardaron silencio, permanecieron así durante minutos, hasta que una pequeña lechuza aterrizó en el regazo de Harry y ululó, extendiendo la pata.

Ambos aurores tragaron saliva. Intrigado por la tercera carta, Harry la abrió y la leyó.

-¿Harry?¿Harry qué pasa?-preguntó su amigo cuando lo vio palidecer.

La boca de Harry tembló al igual que sus manos. Miró a Ron por segundos, abrió la boca para explicarle, pero sólo dejó salir un leve sonido incomprensible.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Son los niños, es Hermione?

Ron le arrebató la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Papá:

No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando. Estoy sólo en Malfoy Manor con la hija menor de los Malfoy en mis brazos, y con Lily. Todo iba bien, iba a quedarme a dormir para estar al pendiente de Tía Hermione cuando tanto Scorpius Malfoy como su abuela corrieron al árbol familiar de su familia y Malfoy se dejó caer de rodillas. El nombre de su padre se estaba volviendo negro, mientras el de Scorpius brillaba en dorado. Dijo que el señor Malfoy estaba muriendo y corrió fuera de la mansión seguido de Albus, Lily y la Señora Malfoy. No sabía que hacer y solo pude quedarme viendo el árbol familiar. No supe cuanto tiempo lo vi hasta que las letras se volvieron negras y Lily regresó.  
Ella no deja de llorar, la bebé tampoco y yo no sé qué hacer. Lo siento tanto papá. De verdad que lo siento. Por favor, regresa.

James

-Joder-exclamó.

Sabiendo lo que significaba la muerte de Malfoy para su amigo, volteó hacia su amigo,quien se había alejado de él en algún momento de su lectura, y caminó lenta y silenciosamente hacia él, como si estuviera frente a un animal herido que al mínimo provocamiento huiría o lastimaría a alguien.

-Harry-le dijo y los ojos verdes incrédulos, como si se negara a creer lo que pasaba.- Harry- llamó de nuevo, y sólo entonces Harry dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Ron lo abrazó.

-Está muerto- exclamó como si no pudiese creerlo.-Está muerto- repitió y se dejó caer al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro, su cuello y su uniforme.

Ron no supo qué decir, ni qué hacer. El rubio no era de su preferencia pero se estaba haciendo la idea de que ya que a Harry le gustaba (porque él no era idiota y podía verlo últimamente) y era amigo de su esposa, tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. Pero ahora, de algún modo todo había cambiado completamente.

¿Cómo era posible? Ron no lo entendía, no tenía sentido. Había salvado a Hermione, había prometido quedarse a su lado mientras él llegaba y ¿ahora el slytherin era quien había muerto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en Inglaterra?

-Harry-dijo sacudiéndolo- Harry, párate. Debemos volver.

El moreno no se movió.

-No, no. Por favor...

-Harry...

-Ron no sé como podré volver y ver su cuerpo inmóvil. Yo no le dije, nunca le dije que le amaba, que le quería desde hace más de 10 años. Iba a ..-sollozó-a pedirle que por favor cuidará de mis hijos ahora que no tengo esposa y no tengo más familia. Le iba a decir cuando volviera, cuando todo el juicio de la custodia de Lily acabara, que lo quería y que por favor saliera conmigo. -Su voz se quebró- Tenía planes, iba a pedirle que comiéramos, que fueramos a pasear. Iba a convencerlo de que me aceptara a su lado, iba a decirle que lo protegería y lo haría feliz. Albus lo admira, Lily lo adora, creí que podría convencer a James tarde o temprano, que vería la gran persona que es, yo iba a ...-su voz se quebró y se vio incapaz de continuar.

-Harry...-dijo acercándose a él y rodeándolo con los brazos, con la intención de consolarlo.

El moreno se dejó abrazar y lloró, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan aún más su rostro.

Ron lo dejó ahí, desahogándose lo suficiente, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, las ansias de seguir avanzando y volver a casa lo invadieron.

-Ven, Harry-le dijo y lo levantó mirando sus ojos vacíos-Vamos. Tenemos que saber que pasó. El traslador debe estar listo. Quizá podamos hacer algo. Tenemos que ir por Lily, Albus y James. Tenemos que buscar a Hugo y a Rose.

-No puedo hacer nada-dijo en voz baja.-No puedo hacer nada. Está muerto. No soy capaz de hacerle volver, no lo veré nunca más, no habrá otro juego de escobas o cenas con sus amigos...Nunca más veré sus mejillas sonrojadas o nuestras magias chispearan al encontrarse.

Ron abrió los ojos.

-¿Chispas?

¿Acaso era posible?

El moreno asintió pero eso solo lo hizo sufrir más. Fue sólo entonces que una lechuza más se detuvo frente a Harry y el héroe se negó a estirar las manos, que Ron tomó la carta por él y se la ofreció.

-Déjalo-dijo Harry alejándola de él-sigamos. Tengo, tengo que despedirme.

Ron apretó los labios y lo paró.

-Tenemos que leerla.

-No, no tenemos.

-Harry...

-Por favor, Ron.

-Quizá son buenas noticias.

-No hay buenas noticias-gritó enojado el moreno-Está muerto, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Muerto!

-Léela, Harry-insistió

-Déjalo, en serio.-Dijo aún más enojado- Hace segundos pensaste que tu hijo y tu esposa morirían y sentiste un dolor atroz. Sabes lo que se siente, déjalo.

-Harry, hay que leerla. Debemos saber que estamos enfrentando.

-¿Enfrentando? ¿Ambos? Él no tiene- su voz se quebró-tenía, nada que ver contigo. Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, con ustedes.

-Harry, nosotros solo...

El moreno le lanzó un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo, interrumpiendo la frase. Ron se sobó la mejilla y se limpió la sangre que cubrió la boca, mirando a su amigo quien lo miró resentido y con lágrimas.

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar ninguna justificación, ni mentira. Ni tuya ni de ninguno de ustedes. Supongo que estás feliz. Tú y toda tu familia. ¡Esto es lo que querían! ¡Que muriera! ¡Pues ya lo hizo! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Yo no quería esto!

-Pues bien que lo demostraste.

Ron esquivó el otro puñetazo y eso hizo enojar aún más al Jefe de Aurores, quien de inmediato se lanzó sobre él para pegarle una y otra vez

-Tú no lo entenderías, has estado siempre junto a Mione. ¡Yo apenas pasé tiempo con él! -Gritó su amigo, con las lágrimas empañandole los ojos.-Yo apenas recibí sus sonrisas, apenas lo escuché bromear, apenas tomé su mano, apenas lo vi mirarme, ¡tú tuviste todo y yo no tuve nada!

Ron se puso encima de él.

-Leéla-insistió.

Harry negó y se cubrió la cara con el brazo, llorando nuevamente. La gente alrededor lo miraba, pero a Harry no le importaba. Por primera vez en su vida no le importó que la gente lo viera llorar o pensara que era débil. Harry solo quería aislarse del mundo, como cuando era pequeño, en su viejo armario.

-Él es... yo nunca podré seguir. Ha estado lejos de mí, me ha odiado, pero siempre ha estado vivo. Y ahora no está, y ¡no sé como seguir sin él! Draco es - continuó con voz entrecortada - la persona que más he amado en mi vida. ¡No es justo! ¡Esto no es justo!-gritó Harry empujando a Ron y sentándose sin despegar su mano de su cara. Pasó las manos por su cabello y sollozó una vez más, apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Cuando el cuerpo de Ron lo apretó junto al suyo, se aferró a él, deseando que el dolor desapareciera.

-Harry-masculló Ron con voz queda.

-¿Por qué todas las personas que más amo mueren, Ron? ¿Por qué se alejan de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice que tengo que pagarlo una y otra vez?

El dolor en que las palabras fueron dichas, ocasionó que Ron apretara los labios y su mirada se cristalizara. Había escuchado esa frase más de una vez, durante la guerra. Con Sirius, con Remus, con los padres de Harry... Lo había escuchado llorar en las noches, había visto su mirada apagada, incluso había visto a Harry llorar en el regazo de Hermione una vez, cuando el chico que amaba no lo correspondía. Él había pensado que todo había acabado cuando se casó con Ginny, cuando tuvo a sus hijos, cuando se volvió Jefe de Aurores. Había dado por hecho que Harry no sufriría más, pero se equivocó.

Harry llevaba sufriendo por años y ahora, que empezaba a ser feliz de nuevo con la persona que quería, se la arrebataban.

-No, no es justo- susurró concordando con Harry y apretándolo más fuerte.

Harry no dijo nada. Necesitaba consuelo, apoyo. Necesitaba aliviar el dolor que lastimaba su garganta y su pecho, su corazón. Dejó salir dolorosos y tristes sonidos de su garganta una y otra vez hasta que no pareció poder continuar y solo entonces, se quedó viendo el suelo. Incapaz de poder seguir llorando.

Ron abrió la carta y la extendió. Respiró hondo esperando que en verdad fueran buenas noticias, sintiendo el dolor de Harry a través de los temblores de su cuerpo. Una parte de él se acobardó pero otra se dijo que debía mantener la fe. Así que, terco como era, abrió la carta rogando que fueran buenas noticias.

Papá:

¡Rose lo salvó! Albus me dijo que le aplicó un RPC mientras un viejo profesor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, lo sanaba. Está vivo, papá. Vivo. Sin embargo, no todo es buenas noticias. Está delicado y su estado es demasiado voluble. Recibió un sectusempra y perdió tanta sangre que aunque su corazón sigue latiendo, se detuvo una vez y aún no parece recuperarse. Su magia también está débil por el cambio de líder que obligó a la magia familiar a tener. Ahora mismo la señora Malfoy está con él para traspasarle magia y los Aurores están buscando a mamá. Scorpius dijo que ella fue quien lanzó el hechizo y Teddy dijo que ya que la persona a nuestro cargo estaba grave, y no teníamos supervisión adulta, probablemente nos enviarán con los abuelos.

Por mí no hay problema pero Albus y Lily se ven angustiados.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá mamá esté escondida en casa.

Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas.

James

Cuando terminó de leer, alzó la mirada y enfrentó la esmeralda que lo veía, suplicando que sus palabras anteriores fueran ciertas.

-No te voy a mentir-le dijo- está vivo de milagro y muy débil. Aún existe probabillidad de que muera debido al sectusempra que le mandaron, -continuó ignorando la sorpresa de Harry por el hechizo, y ocultando que fue Ginny quien lo envió para que Harry no se sintiera más culpable-pero tu y yo sabemos que sobrevivió al que le lanzaste alguna vez y ha sobrevivido a cosas peores. Tiene razones para vivir Harry, tiene a sus hijos, a sus padres, a sus amigos, y ahora te tiene a ti y a tus hijos. Debes estar ahí para él. Debes cuidarlo y si no sobrevive, si tienes razón y la vida es tan injusta y se lo lleva, debes proteger a los que él ama. Dijiste que querías hacerlo feliz, cuidarlo. Si no puedes hacerlo con él, hazlo con ellos. Vuelve a casa, con tus hijos. Tú también tienes razones para vivir, tus hijos te necesitan ahora que están solos.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. Tardó un poco en estabilizarse y parecía estar bien luego de unos minutos, pero cuando Ron lo soltó, se tapó la boca.

-Oh, Por Merlín...-susurró dolorosamente.

Ron sonrió.

-Están bien. Ambos están bien.

Pero Harry no respondió, se destapó la boca y se volteó.

Vomitó.

-Ughh-se quejó el pelirrojo pero comprendió que habían sido emociones demasiados fuertes para el estómago de Harry. Lo sostuvo y esperó.

-Está vivo, colega. Todavía lo está.

.

-¿Dijiste que fue mamá?-le preguntó James a Albus mientras éste asentía y observaba a Lily dormir. Berenice estaba sobre su pecho y se removía ligeramente.

-Si.

-¿Pero cómo?¿Por qué?- Albus explotó. Toda la situación era asfixiante.

-No lo sé, ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?! Es nuestra madre, tengo tantas respuestas como tu.

Probablemente dijo algo equivocado, porque el Slytherin paró sus movimientos y enfocó su mirada en él.

-¿Crees que tengo siquiera una pista? ¡No la conozco!, Ya no sé quién es ni lo que piensa. Por mí pudo haberlo hecho tanto porque el señor Malfoy fuera un slytherin como porque le guste a papá. ¡Quizá es porque salvó a tía Hermione, o porque tú estás aquí! Ya no lo sé, lo único que sé es que Scorpius va a matarla con la magia de la Mansión si se aparece por aquí, porque su padre está muriendo en San Mungo. ¡No lo sé!-gritó-Quizá es mi culpa por insistir en acercarme a los Malfoy, quizá debí seguir completamente solo. Es sólo que quería lo que Scorpius tenía, quería una familia que no me rechazara por mi casa, que comprendiera lo que era ser como yo. Que me amara sin excepciones. Alguien que estuviera orgulloso de mí...Quería estar lejos de la desconfianza y los insultos. Y ahora, todo está mal.

James negó con la cabeza

-No es tu culpa, Al.

-Claro que lo es.

James negó.

-No es tu culpa-repitió firmemente. -Mamá perdió los nervios. Está resentida con papá por estar enamorado del señor Malfoy. No es tu culpa, ni la de papá. Menos la del padre de Scorpius, él hizo un gran trabajo cuidándolos, si puede hacer que ustedes dos lloren por él.

Albus lo abrazó.

-Acercarlos fue mi idea. Scorpius me va a odiar. Su padre es a quien más ama y lo está perdiendo. Jamás podrá mirarme sin recordar que mi madre hechizó a su padre. Narcissa Malfoy no podrá mirar a Lily y consentirla, cuando vea a mamá cada vez que sonría.

James suspiró y miró las paredes resplandeciendo una y otra vez. Si estaba en lo correcto, Scorpius estaba revisando el área una y otra vez, tal como lo había hecho su padre. Miró a sus dos hermanos y suspiró preguntándose exactamente a quién estaba esperando.

-Todo estará bien, Al-repitió por tercera vez en el día. Tenía que estarlo.

.

Scorpius respiró profundo notando con temor como cada vez podía examinar cada vez más terreno de Malfoy Manor, cada vez que dejaba salir una gran onda de magia. En su interior sabía lo que significaba, y se sentía impotente, furioso, deprimido y enojado. No obstantes, siguió repitiendo la acción, con la esperanza de que la Mansión dejara de ser suya nuevamente y con el fin de que las barreras sintieran la amenaza que él mismo sentía.

Pero no pasaba nada, solo se sentía más amo de la Mansión.

Por favor, padre. Rogó.

Estaba sentado justo en el centro de Malfoy Manor, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, pero ya no podía mantener su postura. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que despedirse.

Se puso de pie, y estaba a punto de ir por los elfos para ordenarles que protegieran la Mansión cuando alguien apareció, sobresaltandolo. Examinó el origen de la magia, pero como nunca había sentido la magia a través de las barreras no estaba seguro de quién era.

Se apareció.

.

Los ojos de Harry estaban hinchados cuando llegó a Malfoy Manor, pero no tenía ni el ánimo, ni las ganas de mirarse en un espejo o echarse a sí mismo un glamour. Hubiera ido directo a San Mungo, pero se sentía sucio y aún no estaba preparado para volver a llorar; así que había aparecido justo frente a Malfoy Manor, convencido de que Scorpius le diría cómo estaba su padre.

Atravesó las barreras y no le sorprendió que Scorpius apareciera frente a él.  
A su mente, acudió la voz de Draco, platicando acerca de cómo los Malfoys estaban unidos a las protecciones; permitiéndoles aparecerse en cualquier lado de la Mansión, o en el caso del Jefe Familiar, permitiéndole saber cuándo alguien intentaba atravesar las protecciones, o donde estaba alguno de ellos dentro de la Mansión. El líder es el corazón del hogar, es la Mansión, había concluido Draco.

Y ahora el líder era Scorpius.

-Hola, Scorpius-saludó lo más alegre que pudo y cuando los ojos grises lo miraron, con ojos igual de cansados que los suyos, puso la mano sobre sus rubios cabellos.

-Hola- murmuró Scorpius en respuesta y bajó la mirada. En esos momentos Harry, no pudo evitar notar lo muy parecido que Scorpius era al Draco que conoció en su infancia. No había sonrisas alegres, bromas inocentes ni ojos burlones. Su mirada era fría y tranquila.

Era un acero triste y opaco.

-Están adentro-le dijo, refiriéndose a sus hijos, y Harry lo siguió por los pasillos, notando que se veían más solitarios que nunca. Algo era distinto, pudo notar, y buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella extrañeza.-Las barreras y la magia de la Mansión están siendo sostenidas por gran parte de mi magia y ella,-titubeó el menor cuando lo vio mirar las paredes- es menos cálida que la de mi padre. Yo, no me siento muy bien en este momento.

Harry asintió y continuó su camino, sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que la mano de Scorpius se cerraba una y otra vez en un puño.

No ha llorado, notó el Jefe de Aurores. No se ha dado tiempo de sentir. Estaba esperando a su padre o su abuela, y ninguno de ellos estaba ahí. Nadie había tenido tiempo de consolarlo, así que él estaba haciendo lo que su padre siempre había hecho y siempre hacía.

Estaba siendo fuerte.

Harry se detuvo y el rubio volteó para ver la razón por la que lo hizo. Entonces, le sostuvo fuertemente contra él y no lo soltó.

-¿Señor Potter?

-Lloré tanto que Ron Weasley prácticamente me atiborró de pociones para poder regresar aquí-le confesó y Scorpius sintió sus ojos nublarse y sus labios temblar.- Él es tu padre, tú tienes mucho más derecho que llorar que yo.

Scorpius se mordió el labio.

-Los Malfoy no lloran-dijo tercamente y Harry dejó salir una suave carcajada.

-Tampoco son buenos para decir mentiras.

Scorpius quiso rebatirlo pero al final dejó salir un sollozo y empezó a llorar.

-Estará bien-prometió Harry mientras le mecía suavemente, notando cómo el otro se agarraba con mayor fuerza a él-Es fuerte. Me ha dado un sin fin de sustos pero al final siempre logra vivir. Buscaré al que lo hizo y lo haré pagar.

-¿Aunque esa persona sea su ex-esposa?-sollozó Scorpius.

-¿Cómo?-le dijo separándose de él y agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ella le lanzó un sectusempra-le dijo entre lágrimas- Lo quiso matar. Su corazón se detuvo, y está mal, lo sé, si estuviera mejor las barreras regresarían a él, pero continúan entrando en mi y yo.. no puedo evitarlo.

Harry jadeó.

-¿Ginny hizo esto?

Scorpius asintió mientras trataba de limpiarse con sus mangas, luego observó los ojos verdes impactados e inseguros, para después apretar los labios con fuerza y hacer brillar sus ojos furiosos.

-¡La voy a matar!

Scorpius tembló ligeramente cuando la magia del hombre frente a él se puso pesada y asfixiante, lo vio dar la vuelta y empezar a alejarse. El miedo lo recorrió, lo alcanzó y tomó su mano.

-Espere, Albus y Lily lo están esperando. No puede … no se vaya.

Harry frenó sus pasos y lo miró. Asintió y volvió a adentrarse a la mansión. No se le pasó por alto que el pequeño rubio había tomado su mano y se aferraba fuertemente a él. Tomó su mano y la sostuvo un gran rato.

.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Scorpius soltó su mano sin dejar de mirar al suelo, y Harry sonrió ligeramente y le acarició los cabellos. Entonces miró a Lily en el sofá, se acercó y le dio un beso. Albus alzó la mirada y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, Harry le sacudió el cabello. Solo entonces miró al mayor que, apoyado en un sofá lo veía sin saber que hacer.

-James...

El castaño sonrió de lado.

-Hola papá.

-James-repitió y caminó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. -¿Estás bien?-le preguntó separándose-¿Has comido bien?¿Te han tratado bien?

El menor asintió.

-Estoy bien.

Harry sonrió.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegro que estés aquí.-Exclamó, viendo a su hijo acomodar el cabello incómodo.

-Gracias-respondió James, no obstante ambos dejaron su plática cuando Scorpius se sobresaltó, llamando la atención de ambos, y cerró los ojos. Las paredes brillaron de nuevo. A James simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderle lo fácil que los rubios escaneaban la gran zona.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Harry.

-Han llegado… creo que son los tíos, o las barreras no los dejarían pasar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara preocupada?

-Tienen a alguien con ellos, alguien en calidad de prisionero.

Albus lo miró preocupado.

-¿Prisionero? ¿Como en la guerra?

-Si, eso creo. No, no lo sé. No entiendo del todo las barreras, y aun no son mías por completo.

-¿A quién pudieron traer?-preguntó James.

-A Ginevra Weasley-respondió Scorpius.


	10. Entre amigos y enemigos

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

 **N.A** Muchísimas gracias por los reviews enviados! De verdad que los aprecio

* * *

 **Entre coincidencias y destinos**

 **Capítulo 10. Entre amigos y enemigos**

.

.

.

Aunque Ginny Weasley había peleado en la guerra, y había sido premiada con la Orden de Merlín debido a su heroica, valiente y audaz participación, en realidad ella sabía que había tenido suerte. Después de todo, había tenido felix felicis en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía, y a su madre y hermanos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Era cierto que tenía carácter y era hábil, pero la muerte de Fred, de Tonks y Remus, le habían demostrado que eso era, apenas, una pequeña parte para sobrevivir.

Como bien había dicho Malfoy una vez, lo que la había hecho sobrevivir y llegar a donde estaba había sido el apoyo de su familia, las alabanzas de la gente y su propio ego. Codiciar la grandeza, verla a través de Harry y el quidditch, y sobre todo perseverar hasta conseguirla, había elevado la posición social del nido donde nació y la había vuelto la mujer más envidiada del Mundo Mágico por años. Desde entonces, su vida se sentía completa y maravillosa. Disfrutando los lujos que de pequeña no se permitió, pasando de ser la burla de los sangre puras a su envidia.

Por ello no era de extrañar que su mundo tambaleara cuando, de un día para otro, todo empezó a cambiar. No pudo evitar temer cuando surgió un mejor cazador en su equipo, y ella ocupaba aún el puesto; o sentirse traicionada cuando descubrió que Harry se había enamorado de Malfoy, en el tiempo en que creía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando se enteró que la razón por la que Harry miraba con tanto amor al hijo que habían tenido juntos, esa pequeña copia de Harry, era el hijo que Harry soñó alguna vez tener con Malfoy, su corazón no pudo evitar rechazarlo. Y con el paso del tiempo, el miedo, el dolor y los celos se habían convertido en una ira incontrolable que había logrado que llegara a este punto. Donde las personas se alejaban de ella, alejaban a sus hijos, la miraban con terror, y con compasión al hombre rubio, que cerraba lentamente los ojos y había dicho, en voz alta y sin darse cuenta, el nombre de su propio hijo.

-Scorpius.

Como si eso despertara a las personas empezaron a gritar por el miedo, alertando a los aurores vigilantes, y pidiendo ayuda. Dándose la vuelta, Ginny echó a correr. Tropezó con varias personas, quienes al verla correr abrieron paso. Especialmente cuando apuntó la varita al frente. Quizá fue precisamente eso lo que ocasionó que nadie notara cuando, apenas entrar en un callejón oculto, unas cuerdas se amarraron a su alrededor y se tensaron de una manera casi sofocante, haciéndola caer al suelo de cara.

Alzando la mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes, y jadeó cuando por un momento vio la cara de Harry. Pero no era él; era uno de los amigos de Malfoy, y Ginny lo sabía porque era el mismo que había llegado con el rubio el día en que había perdido los estribos y atacado al hijo de Malfoy.

-Theodore Nott-exclamó en tono neutro, y el aludido la miró fijamente en respuesta. -¿No deberías estar despidiéndote de tu amigo?-se burló, tratando de esconder su temor, mientras inútilmente trataba de sacar su varita.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?,- preguntó desinteresadamente el hombre, observando sus manos. Se dirigió hacia ella y buscó hasta dar con lo que ella quería- él va a vivir.

-No sé si lo viste, pero justo ahora estaba desangrándose.-Le insistió, pero cuando vio que ni siquiera el muchacho a su lado, que seguramente era su hijo, se inmutó, respiró pesadamente. El menor solo miró hacia la calle disimuladamente, observando el desastre que Ginny había construido .

-Lo que vi fue a Severus Snape correr hacia él. Tú y yo sabemos lo que seguirá,-le dijo- va a salvarlo y mientras tanto, tú pagarás por tu crimen.

Ginny ni siquiera había visto al más joven moverse, pero cuando se dio cuenta éste había desaparecido tras ella para aparecer segundos después.

-Padre-le dijo y Nott hizo una mueca.

-¿Ahora me crees?-rió Ginny-Está muriendo. Has llegado tarde.

-En realidad, iba a decir que Rose Weasley está ayudando a salvarlo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Ginny no pudo evitar odiar a su sobrina y a la vez sentirse aliviada de su apoyo. Se preguntó qué debía hacer a continuación, pero al recordar las cuerdas a su alrededor, se dijo que lo importante era liberarse de Nott antes de empezar otra cosa. Porque probablemente, esto tomaría tiempo.

¿Cuántas personas pudieron haber visto a Nott perseguirla?, se preguntó. Seguramente alguien que no la había observado atacar a Malfoy podría ayudarla a escapar o podría declarar a su favor contra la agresión de Nott.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué ese alivio, Weasley?-preguntó Nott-Creí que lo querías muerto.

Ginny le sonrió de lado.

-Como bien dijiste en no va a morir. Adelante, entrégame a los aurores. Soy una heroína de guerra, y Malfoy un ex-mortífago. Mi condena no será tan pesada, especialmente porque está vivo. Además, - se mofó -mi ex-marido es el Jefe de Aurores y justo ahora no está. Nadie se atreverá a juzgarme mientras tanto, y cuando vuelva, Malfoy estará bien de nuevo.

Theodore la miró por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente guardó la varita de la pelirroja en su bolsillo y sonrió.

-¿Hablas de tu ex-marido, Harry Potter?-preguntó casual el otro-¿Aquel que derrotó a Lord Voldemort?

-Sí, así que ahora que lo recuerdas tal vez quieras no meterte conmigo. Suéltame o…

-¿Aquél que es padre del mejor amigo del hijo del hombre que acabas de intentar matar?-interrumpió y caminó hacia ella, quien por instinto intentó retroceder.- ¿El padre de Albus, el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?¿Aquel que ha jugado quidditch con nosotros en varias ocasiones?

Ginny tragó el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta sintiendo hacia dónde se dirigían las palabras de Nott. Cuando él se agachó y la obligó a sentarse, apretó fuertemente los labios mientras él se acercaba a su oído- ¿Aquél que está enamorado de Draco?-susurró como si nadie fuera de ellos debería saberlo. Ella se quedó callada, sin saber qué responder, quería amenazar, agredir, pero solo se pudo quedarse callada, y completamente destruida.

-Debí imaginarlo-exclamó derrotada después de segundos-¿Por fin se lo dijo a Malfoy? Apuesto a que se regocijo tanto ¿Ya se le lanzó a los brazos?, ¿Es el amante del Jefe de Aurores? ¿Y qué? ¿Se lo dirás a los aurores cuando me entregues? Solo lograrás que desconfíen de Harry y sus decisiones.

Theodore rió.

-Oh Weasley, eres tan ilusa ¿Quién dijo que te entregaré a los aurores?-le preguntó y la tomó bruscamente de la mano.-Eso sería tan tonto de mi parte. Realmente,-ironizó- no se atrevieron a tocarte un pelo cuando le lanzaste un hechizo a un niño, aunque lo vieron sollozando, ¿crees que voy a llevarte con ellos? ¿Crees que tengo la moral de Draco? -se burló.

-¡Él no tiene moral!

-Déjame decirte una cosa Weasley,- le miró fríamente Nott. -Draco es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Sacrificó todas sus ideas, y a sí mismo por su familia. Lo haría una y otra vez sin dudarlo. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y tú, intentaste matarlo hoy mientras él intentaba salvar a una amiga tuya. Quién no tiene moral eres tú. Solo eres una perra.

-¿Qué haces?-gritó Ginny cuando él arrancó cabellos de su cabeza, y luego sacó su varita. Miró con desesperación a todos lados, esperando ser ayudada, pero con terror descubrió que no se oía nada del exterior, y era probable que también funcionara a la inversa. Las lágrimas luchaban por mantenerse sin salir, y la pelirroja respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Nadie intentaría rescatarla aunque gritara, porque todos pensarían que había huido como toda culpable.

-Te llevaré a un buen lugar-le dijo mientras la alzaba.- Con personas realmente amables, que en su peor humor te hacen ver como una niña de seis. Aunque bueno, no es difícil que parezcas de esa edad, con tus berrinches y todo eso.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas! ¡Suéltame!-ordenó moviéndose con brusquedad-¡He dicho que me sueltes!

De la nada, el menor sacó un colgante escondido bajo su camisa y lo apretó con fuerza. Sintiendo un escalofrío, Ginny se removió aún más.

-¿Dónde me llevas?-gritó empezando a sentir pánico-¡Déjame, por favor! Yo solo quería...

-No me importa lo que querías, Weasley. -La interrumpió Theo mientras le lanzaba un silencio - Bienvenida al infierno de los Gryffindors.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos y miró al moreno frente a ella,que parecía leer su mente y esperaba pacientemente que terminara su reflexión. La última frase del hombre que la tenía prisionera la hizo tragar saliva y recordar sus propias palabras; cuando se había cruzado con Malfoy justo después de la guerra.

-Largo, Weasley-había expresado Malfoy.

-Oh, Malfoy, ¿De verdad no sabes lo que vendrá ahora? -se había burlado frente a todos los Slytherins, quienes sentados en su mesa, la miraron con disgusto. La guerra había terminado hacía una horas y todos los alumnos esperaban a sus padres o indicaciones de la Directora. La casa verde plata, había regresado al Gran Comedor, y Pansy Parkinson, estaba en el centro de los alumnos, con la cabeza baja; mientras Malfoy murmuraba algo hacia ella. Hasta que Ginny llegó-Tú, tus amigos, sus familias,-añadió con un ademán señalando a todos los slytherin- todos serán castigados o encerrados. Todo de lo que en una ocasión te burlaste o te sentiste superior, te aplastará. Los Gryffindors a los que tanto odias, ahora somos los amos. Este es nuestro reinado, y tú y tus malditos peones estarán condenados el resto de su vida a ser incluso peores que la escoria.

Ante la falta de respuesta, y los ojos furiosos de Malfoy, había sonreído aún más. De reojo, había observado como Harry caminaba hacia ellos, sin humor para peleas; pero aún así, Ginny no se detuvo y continuó molestando a Draco, sabiendo que no podría lastimarla frente al héroe.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Malfoy? ¿No soportas vivir en la gloria de los Gryffindors?-preguntó, victoriosa.

Malfoy la miró por segundos, antes de mirar también a Harry. Suspiró un momento, y con paciencia, absorbió aire en sus pulmones mientras la miraba de nuevo.

-El infierno de los Gryffindors, ¿dices?-habló con calma- ¿Ese que tu hermano nunca verá?

Un nudo le atravesó la garganta, casi tan doloroso como el apretón en su corazón.

-¡Eres un maldito!-dijo tirándose sobre él pero alguien la tomó bruscamente lejos de Malfoy y no le tomó más de 3 segundos saber que Harry había llegado hasta ellos.

-No sé de qué estás orgullosa, Ginevra-dijo fríamente el rubio sin importarle la mirada verde sobre él- Yo solo veo sangre por doquier. Muertos siendo llorados por vivos. Ira, miedo y preocupación ante el futuro. No lo llamaría exactamente gloria y mucho menos diría que tú eres la ama de ésto, dado que no eres más que una niñata malcriada y apenas tuviste parte en esta guerra. Casi matas a Potter, te mantuviste en una casa segura durante mucho tiempo, tu madre te salvó de Bellatrix y todos los Weasley te mantuvieron viva. Pero tomando en cuenta todas tus palabras y que seguramente serás la mujercita del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, supongo que sí. Esta es tu gloria. Debes estar orgullosa de que todo esté rojo-expresó Malfoy con seriedad, como quién sabe algo que tu no, pero tampoco desea que sepas-Rojo, como el color de la sangre, como el color de tu casa , como el color de tu estúpido cabello. - Se silenció por segundos, y pareció que había terminado, pero puso sus ojos en Harry, quién observaba en silencio, y luego de segundos, terminó su pequeño discurso-pero recuerda Ginevra, -le expresó poniendo nuevamente su atención en ella-al final, todos los reinos caen. Y él tuyo caerá no sólo porque es algo que Potter ganó, sino que ahora todo está en manos de idealistas que creen conocer la magia, pero desprecian a aquellos que realmente la conocen.

-Malfoy-intervino Harry, pero el rubio se alzó de hombros.

-Deberías irte, Potter-expresó.-Y llevarte a Weasley contigo, a menos que tengas algo que decirnos.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, por favor, vete.

Dejando sus recuerdos atrás, Ginny sintió cómo aparecieron en una habitación oscura, con solo con una caja en una esquina.

-Cuando mi familia se entere que me tienes aquí encerrada…-empezó, pero Nott solo le dió un ligero empujón al frente.

-Oh Ginevra, nadie se enterara.-Respondió Theodore, su voz suave como la seda y sus movimientos caballerosos, pero con su mirada filosa- Excepto unos viejos amigos, que apuesto que te encantará ver.

-Como si eso pasara alguna vez…-gruñó.

-En todo caso-, exclamó el antiguo slytherin, -deberías tomar asiento. Él tardará un poco- exclamó saliendo por la puerta. Puerta que, cuando ella quiso alcanzar, no fue más que un trozo de pared.

.

Si hubiera que decir algo relevante sobre Blaise Zabini, aparte de la historia de su madre, uno podría decir que el italiano tenía solo una pasión en la vida, aparte de su familia y sus amigos.

La cocina.

Si bien era el dueño de un restaurante, y no necesitaba ayudar, a Blaise le encantaba preparar diferentes platillos a lo largo de la jornada e inventar nuevos. De toda variedad, de todos los sabores y en todo momento. Así que, siguiendo las costumbres, ese día se dedicó completamente a crear algo nuevo para festejar el cumpleaños de su sobrino. Mezcló, batió, horneó miles de veces y probó sus creaciones hasta llegar a la mezcla que ahora tenía y aún no había escrito.

Ellos amarían este postre, pensó con una sonrisa.

Siguiendo con sus labores, se preguntó si la mezcla sabría mejor con fresas o chocolate. Quizá podría hacer dos versiones y preguntarle a sus amigos.

-Jefe-escuchó la voz de uno de sus meseros-Un amigo lo está esperando afuera.

-¿Quién?-preguntó, felicitándose a sí mismo por su buena suerte, y poniendo la justa atención para no fracasar en su invento. Pansy entraba como la dueña del lugar, así que sin duda no era ella. Theo esperaría lo suficiente para que lo atendiera, y Draco, bueno, él esperaría, o intentaría hacerlo, y finalmente, si se aburría luego de un tiempo, entraría y permanecería en silencio, observando, hasta que él terminara.

O quizá era el tonto de Potter, intentando acercarse a él tanto como se acercaba a Pansy.

Tonto Potter, pensó batiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria su mezcla. Se estaba metiendo en el corazón de Draco con rapidez, y no había manera de que esta vez no se quedara ahí. No era tonto, ellos se veían con ojos de cachorro enamorado cuando creían que el otro no, o nadie más, lo veía. Y era exasperante, y frustraba, pero Blaise sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Es decir, ellos se atraían desde la escuela.

En todo caso, la vida era un asco y Blaise tendría que aceptarlo.

-El joven Nott-respondió una voz devolviendolo al presente.

-¿Theo?-preguntó mientras revolvía el contenido de su recipiente. Genial, era Theo. Él era el más sincero de los tres. Incluso le diría si su postre apestaba sin cortarse. Si se apuraba, lograría que el postre estuviera listo antes de que se fuera.

El muchacho negó, y cuando se dio cuenta que el otro ni lo miraba, resopló resignado y le contestó verbalmente.

-No, su hijo. El joven Alexander.

Alzando una ceja, Blaise detuvo lo que hacía y se lavó las manos, intentando no mojar su blanco delantal ni mancharlo con esa pasta, en la que hacía segundo ponía todo su esfuerzo.

-¿Te ha dicho que quiere?-preguntó preocupado. En primer lugar porque Theodore no era de los que dejaba a su hijo trasladarse solo fuera del país; y en segundo, porque Alexander no era de los que decían cosas personalmente si se podía evitar la molestia. Él era más de notas y cartas mediante lechuzas. En tercera, porque de haber sido alguna travesura, Damian estaría con él.

Se dirigió a la salida de la cocina y lo vio ahí, esperando en una mesa. Cuando el chico lo miró a los ojos, supo que algo andaba mal. Aun así, caminó hacia él y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Hola Alex, ¿Has venido por una porción de ese postre que tanto te gusta?

-No.-Respondió desanimado el otro.-El tío Draco está grave, tienes que venir conmigo.

El corazón de Blaise casi se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?

-Papá quiere que vengas a casa. Tenemos algo que mostrarte. Atrapamos al culpable,- le susurró.

Correcto, pensó Blaise. Tenía que moverse. Avisarle a Marioh, ir a por Damián, dejar a alguien que se encargara del restaurante, cancelar sus citas...

Entonces, ¿Por qué no se movía?

-Tío Blaise...

Zabini suspiró tragando el nudo en su garganta.

-Tengo que...-inició tratando de poner su cerebro en marcha, pero por alguna razón, no lo lograba. Quizá era porque, debido a que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que atacaron a uno de ellos, habían sido tan tontos como para bajar la guardia; no podía evitar preguntarse si podrían haber evitado lo que sea que haya dejado a Draco tan mal para que Theodore necesite su ayuda en su venganza.

-Ya le he llamado a tía Marioh mientras esperaba, ha dicho que ella lo arreglará todo y nos verá en mi casa,-le exclamó el menor tomando su mano.-No te preocupes por el restaurante. Vamos.

Dejando su delantal en la mesa más cercana, Blaise ni siquiera se preocupó por su nuevo invento o de no haber apuntado los ingredientes. Se apresuró a tomar la mano de Alexander, quien activaba el traslador y, contrario a lo que esperó, ellos aparecieron en la entrada de la Violet Chateau, donde una estresada Pansy estaba revisando papeles.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamó ella sin alzar la mirada, consciente de la pequeña cantidad de personas que podrían aparecerse en su oficina.- Creí que nos veríamos hasta la siguiente semana.

-Tía Pansy,-llamó Alexander.

-¿Alexander?-preguntó ella alzando la mirada, por fin. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ Tú padre sabe...-comenzó, pero apenas cruzó su mirada con Blaise, Pansy supo de inmediato que estaban en problemas. Los ojos azules de Blaise llevaban la mirada que había tenido durante la guerra, y Pansy tembló sin poder evitarlo, porque el hecho que su amigo llevara esa mirada, indicaba que algo había ido terriblemente mal.

Blaise era el más fuerte de ellos. No solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Había mantenido vigilado a Draco y mentido sin titubear a Voldemort sobre sus pasos sin ser descubierto. No había demostrado ningún sentimiento cuando Voldemort le hecho un Avada Kedavra a su madre, como resultado de intentar seducirlo. Ni siquiera cuando el monstruoso mago la dejó tirada ahí y la serpiente de ese bastardo se la tragó. Tampoco había mostrado tener, a diferencia de ellos, el estómago revuelto cuando los restos de Charity Burbage no fueron más que huesos y carne despedazada.

Blaise no se quebraba, a menos que...

-¿Dónde está Theo?-preguntó, haciendo énfasis en que notaba que Alexander estaba solo -¿Está bien? ¿es Daphne?-adivinó mirando al niño frente a ella.

-Es Draco, Pansy.- La interrumpió el italiano.

¿Draco?

-¿Pero cómo...qué pasó?

-Aún no lo sé-exclamó y ambos miraron a Alexander, quién les contó a ambos lo que habían visto él y su padre. Cuando terminó de hablar no le sorprendió que Pansy saliera durante minutos y cuando volviera, sus primos y su tío estuvieran tras ella. Ellos eran así, siempre había alguien que tomaba las cosas con más calma que los otros y empezaba el movimiento. Esta vez, era ella.

Por supuesto, más tarde se quebraría.

-Ve con ellos- le ordenó Pansy a Alexander y, cuando ellos desaparecieron por la chimenea, se encaminó a una pequeña caja, guardada entre un millar de papeles. Blaise la siguió con la mirada y la vio tomarla. Cuando una varita fue lanzada a su dirección, el italiano la atrapó sin siquiera titubear.

-Rómpete luego-ordenó la abogada- Primero debemos romper algunos huesos.

Eso pareció recomponer a Blaise.

-Dijimos que todo había quedado atrás. Hicimos lo necesario para vivir. No quiero hacer esto de nuevo-dijo tomando con fuerza la varita.

-No vamos a matarla. Vamos a descubrir qué pasó exactamente.

-¿Entonces por qué me das una varita no registrada?-exclamó con más amargura de la que quiso.

-Porque lo que haremos para salvar a Draco, si Potter no lo logra por las buenas, será completamente ilegal.

-Piensas...-empezó sorprendido.

-Pienso cruciar a Weasley un rato, y solo entonces, quizá necesite un abogado.

Blaise soltó una irónica sonrisa.

-Esto es una completa mierda-exclamó poniéndose de pie. Pansy asintió con pesar, mientras se ponía unos zapatos más cómodos.-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-le preguntó a su amiga luego de silenciosos segundos.

-Me preguntaba si algún día dejaríamos de pelear. Creí que ahora que Potter estaba cerca las cosas mejorarían. Él se supone que trae suerte ¿no? Olvide que la pelea venía antes.

El italiano no respondió,en su lugar tomó unos polvos flú y se introdujo en la chimenea.

-Un galleon por tus pensamientos.-Replicó Pansy, antes de que lanzara los polvos.

Tras un momento de silencio, Blaise respondió.

-Solo me preguntaba…

-¿Qué?

El mago rió.

-Es estúpido. En serio.

-Quiero saber.

-Estaba haciendo un postre para el cumpleaños de Alexander hace un rato y solo me preguntaba si esta vez Draco preferiría el chocolate o las fresas. Y pensaba si podrá responderme pronto ¿Ves? Es estúpido-añadió con amargura. Luego echó los polvos al piso-. ¡Nott Manor!-gritó, desapareciendo a través de llamas verdes.

Pansy sintió sus lágrimas caer y las secó con furia.

-Eso no es estúpido-susurró tocando su vientre. -No es estúpido-repitió secando tercamente sus lágrimas. Lo estúpido era llorar, cuando tenía cosas qué hacer. Se lanzó un hechizo de apariencia y tomó sus propios polvos

-¡Nott Manor!

.

Estaban en una habitación pequeña, con mala ventilación y ubicación; pero por lo menos estaban atendiendo a Draco. Ese fue el pensamiento de Narcissa, quién suspiró viendo a su hijo, sudoroso y adolorido, temblar en su cama. Su otro pensamiento fue que debió haber estado realmente muriendo si decidió trasladar las barreras a Scorpius, utilizando gran parte de su magia, que moría con él.

Por supuesto, admitió renuente, era su hijo. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, líderes de grupos de mortífagos; e iba distraído y sin sus amigos, los únicos que hubieran reaccionado velozmente para salvarlo.

Había estado solo, porque ella no soportaba salir y él lo sabía, así que la había dejado en casa.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y se forzó a no sollozar para no perder la concentración necesaria para trasladar su magia a Draco. A medida que sentía su energía fluir por los pequeños hilos que la unían a Draco, en su mente, se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Por qué esto le estaba pasando a su hijo? ¿Cómo las decisiones que habían tomado le habían hecho tanto daño, cuando intentaban todo lo contrario? ¿Por qué ella y Lucius lo habían condenado a una vida de sufrimientos? ¿Hubiera sido mejor unirse a la Orden? ¿Manifestarse en contra de Voldemort, a pesar de que probablemente los hubiera matado? ¿Qué habría pasado con Draco entonces? ¿Bella lo hubiera criado? ¿O Andrómeda hubiera tenido piedad de él? ¿Estaría en esta situación? ¿Hubiera estado con Harry desde hacía tiempo?¿Sería feliz?

Quizá si ellos hubieran sido más valientes, esto no estaría pasando; o al menos Lucius estaría aquí para ayudar a Draco. Pero el quizá no existía, y aún faltaban meses para que fuera liberado de Azkabán.

Sabiendo lo inútil que sería alejarse de Draco, para rogar que le permitan sacar a Lucius el tiempo necesario para estabilizar a su hijo, acarició la cabeza del rubio y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada.

Ojala al menos apareciera Harry, deseó; de alguna manera él siempre lograba que las cosas salieran bien.

¡Harry! pensó inmediatamente, él era su alma mágica. ¡Ellos tenían la misma magia! Tenía que traerlo de inmediato.

-¡Kayla!-llamó.

-Ama llama a Kayla- chilló el elfo.

-Encuentra a Harry Potter-ordenó-Dile que lo necesito de inmediato.

El elfo desapareció y ella miró a su hijo.

-Sé fuerte, Draco-pidió, limpiando el sudor de su frente-Él vendrá por ti. Lo hará. Lo sé-le insistió.-Lo hará Draco, esta vez estará para ti. Tiene que-susurró- tiene.

.

Cuando Pansy y Blaise llegaron a la habitación que el elfo les indicaba, no les sorprendió que Ginevra estuviera totalmente inconsciente en el suelo y Theodore tomara el té, mientras movía despacio las hojas de su libro.

-Tengo que saber-inició Pansy y se acercó a Weasley, notando que las cuerdas que la sujetaban se encontraban bañadas en un líquido. No olía a nada en realidad, pero aquello era engañoso, porque conociendo a Theodore lo que menos parecía hacer daño, era lo que más lo hacía-tienes que mostrarme-exclamó alzando la varita.

Theodore asintió y le mostró un pensadero a su lado, invitando a visitarlo.

-¿Blaise?-preguntó a su amigo, cuando no lo vio caminar al pensadero. Él se agachó y tocó las cuerdas, luego rozó sus dedos y, sintiendo la humedad en ellos, lo miró de vuelta.

-¿Sabías que jugar con el veriseratum es peligroso incluso si no lo tomas?-preguntó el slytherin tal como dijera en sus años pasados que su amigo aún no había estudiado lo suficiente para un examen.- El veriseratum parece agua pero no lo es. Los efectos del veriseratum son más cercanos a los del alcohol.

-¿Te refieres a decir la verdad por horas y tener una enorme resaca?-preguntó el italiano.

-Eso también. El alcohol accede directo a tu sangre si lo tomas y puede entrar a tu sistema a través de tu piel, así que te embriagas por horas. Horas en los que eres moderadamente inflamable si te cortas gravemente o tu piel aún la retiene. Horas en las que no puedes controlar muy bien tus movimientos. El veriseratum hace lo mismo.

-Excepto que el veriseratum no huele-mencionó él, olisqueando-Y no suele usarse más que unas gotas, así que nadie sospecharía de él ¿No siente nada?

-Si que lo siente, pero con tanta cantidad de veriseratum en ella, no lo recordará después de su resaca.

-Muchas gotas de veriseratum matan ¿Cuál es el truco?

Theodore asentó una botella.

-Administrarle un trago de esto cada hora.

-Ni siquiera preguntaré qué es-exclamó Zabini, tirándose en el sillón frente a Nott.

Una expresión de terror se oyó a un lado, y ambos miraron a su amiga quien parecía en shock. Luego, tragó e intentó recuperarse.

-¿Le dijiste a Narcissa que la tienes?-preguntó Pansy, intentando recobrarse. Blaise miró al pensadero y caminó hacia él.

-He escuchado que ella está en San Mungo-respondió Theo, viendo a Blaise sumergirse en el recuerdo. Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que él saliera-No creo que quiera separarse de él ni un momento. Debe estar pasandole magia.

Cuando terminó de ver la escena,el italiano retomó su asiento.

-Algunos de nosotros deberíamos ir a San Mungo-exclamó en voz baja.-No podemos hacer nada, pero somos sus amigos. Sería sospechoso no ir. Si tardamos más del tiempo necesario para enterarnos, sospecharan de nosotros. Cuando Ginevra no aparezca empezaran a interrogarnos para saber si hacemos algo.

-¿Pero no deberíamos llevar a Weasley con Scorpius? Está en su derecho de vengarse, es su padre.

-Y ella es la loca que lo atacó de pequeño, y el mejor amigo de su hijo Albus-debatió el de ojos verdes.

Apuntando su varita a Ginny, Blaise soltó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

-Crucio.

-Creí que no querías hacer nada-susurró la mujer.

-Creo que luego de lo que vi tengo derecho de cambiar de opinión-dijo alzándose de hombros, como si el hecho de que Ginny despertara y gritara no fuera la gran cosa. La pelirroja tardó un momento, pero finalmente alzó la mirada y se encontró con los tres.

-Sabía que vendrían-les dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

-No había duda que lo haríamos-respondió Blaise deteniendo su hechizo. Ella lo miró con odio.

-Son unos asesinos, intentan ocultarlo, pero en el fondo no son más que eso-gritó.

Pansy bufó.

-¿Y lo dices tú? Tú eres igual o peor que nosotros.

-¡Yo no soy como ustedes ! ¡Yo no luché del lado de ya saben quien! ¡Yo nunca fui parecida a ustedes!

-Oh Ginevra, si todas las serpientes del mundo se dedicaran a su instinto de matar, y ninguna fuera distraída con vanas esperanzas que impiden que su maldad sea ejercitada, no quedaría un solo ser humano vivo. -se burló Zabini.- Ahora, hablemos de algo que realmente me interesa. No, mejor veámoslo.-Terminó mientras apuntaba su varita a ella.

-Legeremens.

.

Sabiendo que Malfoy estaba en un ala diferente de San Mungo, y confundido por el hecho de que Harry no estuviera haciéndole compañía, Ron entró al cuarto de su esposa. No pudo evitar una mueca cuando notó los hechizos alrededor de ella y de su vientre, ni al notar su palidez. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, besandola con suavidad, y luego dejó la magia fluir hacia ella, intentando fortalecerla.

Era bien sabido, por los sangre puras al menos, que un mago en estado débil podía ser fortalecido mediante la magia familiar o conyugal, a menos que hubiera un problema grave con el núcleo mágico; por lo que no lo pensó tanto antes de pasarle su magia. No obstante, era un proceso lento, debido a que la magia de Hermione y Ron eran completamente distintas y él estaba exhausto.

Una enfermera entró y la controló, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Ron le pidió que le explicara lo que había pasado, se lo había explicado suavemente. Mencionó a Malfoy, trayendo al hospital a Hermione, y pidiéndole que restrinja las visitas femeninas, debido a que había peleado con alguien. Le habló del estado del bebé y cómo habían estado atendiendo a Hermione. También mencionó que cuando vió de nuevo al rubio, era para ser atendido también. Ron la escuchó, agradeció y volvió al cuarto de Hermione; no sin antes preguntarle por la habitación de Malfoy. No supo cuando pasó, pero se quedó dormido , y solo despertó cuando la sintió moverse.

-Hey, tranquila-dijo suavemente al sentirla alterarse-soy yo.

Hermione intentó levantarse, pero estaba sedada y no podía moverse muy bien.

-¿Draco?-preguntó ella, y Ron hizo una mueca ligeramente culpable al escucharla preguntar primero por él. Se preguntó hasta qué punto Hermione creía que la había alejado de él, si preguntaba por alguien más al despertar, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que preguntaba por él porque él la había traído y lo más obvio era que estuviera junto a ella y fuera el primero en verla.

Asentó la ropa que Malfoy había traído para ella en el suelo y luego, recordando la fineza de esa familia y todo lo que había pasado para que aquellas pequeñas ropas llegaran a su destino, las levantó y las puso en sus piernas. No quería decirle a Hermione el estado de Malfoy porque temía que empeorara y empezara a perder de nuevo al bebé.

-Lo siento, Mione. Solo soy Ron.

-¿Ron?

-Hey-saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Malfoy me pidió que viniera.

Ella dejó salir una suave sonrisa.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Si.

-Debí haberle dado un susto de muerte.

Ante la palabra muerte Ron palideció, pero sonrió levemente. De pronto quería decir que ella no lo hizo, que fue su hermana, pero se calló y le despejó la frente.

-Si, si que lo hiciste.

-¿Entonces ya se fue?

-Está afuera, cerca de ti-respondió.

-Por Merlín-dijo ella mostrando signos de volver a dormir- arruiné con sangre sábanas realmente carísimas. Nunca terminaremos de pagarlas, Ron.

Él rió.

-No creo que le importe.-Mencionó tranquilamente-Tienen cosas de mayor importancia de las cuales ocuparse. -Las sábanas eran, después de todo, el menor problema de los Malfoy.

-¿Entonces, no estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Por qué estaría enojado?

-Por lo de Harry, y Malfoy. Es un buen chico, Ron. Él te caería realmente bien, ha madurado mucho. Es diferente, y nosotros también.

-Le daré una oportunidad- aseguró.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. La próxima vez le regalaré flores-dijo lo más divertido que pudo, pero Hermione era Hermione, y sabía que algo iba mal incluso cuando estaba prácticamente dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Nada-dijo recostando su cabeza en su hombro-Solo, estaba muy asustado. Estoy en shock o algo.

Ella acarició lentamente sus cabellos.

-Sam está bien y yo también. Y volviste, eso es lo realmente importante. Solo hazme un favor, ¿si? Dile a Malfoy que le agradezco mucho.

Tomando sus manos entre las de ella, Ron asintió. Cuando Hermione se quedó dormida, Ron se levantó con la intención de visitar a Malfoy. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sacó su varita, convocó unas flores y salió de la habitación, dejando a una tranquila Hermione durmiendo.

Estaba apenas cerrando la puerta cuando alguien chocó contra él.

-Lo siento-exclamó con cansancio.

-¿Ron?

-Lavander.

-Oh, Ron. Lo siento, lo siento mucho-ella titubeó.

-¿Que sientes?

-Yo fui quién le dijo a Ginny que Malfoy estaba aquí.

-Explicame-él exigió,- dime todo lo que pasó.

Cuando Scorpius se apareció frente a la entrada de Malfoy Manor, no lo hizo solo; sino que también movió a los Potter consigo. Su magia estaba tranquila y transcurría leve en los alrededores, como solía moverse en las películas muggles que a veces veían en casa antes de que hubiera una batalla. Al menos, esa era la sensación que Albus tenía.

Entonces Scorpius posó su mirada en Ginny.

La aterradora quietud se convirtió en una suave y fría manta de magia que envolvía a todo aquel que llegaba a tener contacto con ella, y a la misma la mansión; la cual parecía comprender todos los movimientos del rubio heredero, y estaba de acuerdo con él en hacer pagar a alguien.

Era un poco escalofriante.

Scorpius se veía como un ángel vengador. Pálido, con sus ojos fríos y furiosos, con su cabello movido ligeramente por el poco viento alrededor. Todo lo contrario al bromista y alegre chico de esa misma mañana. Albus no tenía que utilizar Legeremens para saber que tras toda esa ira, estaba asustado y derrumbándose por dentro.

Miró las barreras que brillaban fuertemente sin necesidad de que Scorpius las manejara, ofreciendo su poder al menor. Prácticamente gritando que si quería sangre, sangre tendría.

Concentrándose en sus alrededores, Albus miró a su madre y a los padres de sus amigos analíticamente. Nadie se movió, excepto James; quién corrió hacia su madre. Albus iba a seguirlo cuando su padre puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Papá?-preguntó, pero Harry no respondió porque estaba mirando fijamente a Ginny, y la cuerda que la sujetaba.

-James, regresa-exclamó el Jefe de Aurores.

-¿De qué hablas?-gritó él- Tenemos que soltarla ¿Es que están locos?¿Qué diablos le están haciendo?-le gritó James a Blaise, quien miraba a Harry fijamente esperando su reacción.

-¡Papá!

Harry mantuvo su mirada sobre Pansy.

-Pansy…

-No-exclamó ella- No vamos a soltarla ¿Cómo puedes tener la cara para intentar rescatarla después de lo que le hizo a Draco?

-La llevaré a los aurores.

-No-exclamó Scorpius y Harry lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a este punto.

-Scorpius-llamó Harry- No tienes que hacer esto. No tienes que cobrar por tu propia mano.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Pero…

-¿No vas a enseñarle moralidad a Scorpius en cinco minutos, verdad Potter?-preguntó Blaise. - ¿Esto va a ser un problema para ti?

Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo que si protegía a Ginevra, ellos lo separarían por completo de Draco. Toda esas sonrisas, las palabras amables, desaparecerían al momento en que él moviera un dedo. Eso si Scorpius no lo sacaba de la mansión. Pero si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso, el resultado final podría ser peor de lo que esperaba. Él no podía dejar morir, o ser torturada, a la madre de sus hijos de poder evitarlo, y tampoco deseaba llevar a Scorpius a los aurores por asesinato. Había prometido protegerlo, cuidar lo que Draco más amaba para cuando éste despertara.

Porque lo haría, se convenció apretando los puños. Confiaba en que Draco Malfoy, que tenía más vidas que un puto gato, sobreviviría una vez más.

Sin embargo, viendo los ojos totalmente acerados de Scorpius mirarlo, Harry supo que sería difícil detenerlo. Miró el rostro de desesperación de James, el de duda de Albus y luego miró a Ginny. Temerosa, esperanzada en su ayuda.

Y también estaba Pansy, que parecía tristemente enojada. Nott, que lo miraba probablemente planeando qué hacer si Harry intentaba detenerlos.

Y Zabini, que lo retaba a escoger a Ginny sobre Draco, o su honor, al menos.

No dijo nada, solo tragó saliva.

-Yo- alzó la voz Alexander, interrumpiendo el intercambio de miradas-Sebastian Alexander Nott, clamo ante ti, Heredero de los Malfoy, mi primo, mi sangre, justicia para mi familiar el cual fue atacado sin motivo real y el cual pertenece a tu Noble y Ancestral Casa.

Sea lo que fuera que eso significara, puso en marcha a Scorpius. Con un movimiento de mano alejó a James de Ginny, y si podías confiar en los sonidos cortos que ella emitía, usó las barreras para sofocarla. Cuando los segundos pasaron, la desesperación empezó a abarcar a la mujer y enfocó su mirada en Harry, suplicante.

-Ayúdame-le pidió- Harry, ayúdame por favor.

Él quería moverse, realmente quiso moverse. Su mente le instigaba a hacerlo, pero estaba congelado viendo como la mujer que una vez había amado daba sus últimos respiros.

-Por favor, basta-lloró James, corriendo de vuelta a ella. - ¡Basta! Haré lo que quieras, pero dejala vivir.

-Aléjate, Potter-gruñó Scorpius. -Esto es entre ella y yo.

-¡No!-gritó James, observando la palidez de su madre.

-¡Dije que te alejes!-exclamó convirtiendo su ira en cortes en la piel de James.

-¡Papá!-gritó Albus.

-Scorpius-llamó Harry- ¡Para! Matarás a James. ¡James aléjate, por favor!

-¡No!

-¡Scorpius!

-Si quiere pagar con ella, que lo haga.

-¡Scorpius! - gritó Harry corriendo delante de James y Ginny y sacando su varita.-¡Basta!

-¿Vas a hechizarme?-preguntó Scorpius, con cautela. Podía sentir como la Mansión se debatía entre atacar a Harry o no, pero cuando la varita fue alzada, empezaba a gritar con protegerlo. Si Harry lanzaba un hechizo contra él, en este momento, estaba muerto.

No importaba que tanta magia tuviera, era un hombre y esta mansión contenía magia de cientos de descendientes.

Harry dudó, pero bajó la varita, seguro que nada, excepto Scorpius podría detener a la Mansión. Tomó a James por la fuerza y lo separó de Ginny. Aun así se quedó frente a ella.

-Hazte a un lado.

-Por favor, Scorpius.

Scorpius lloró en silencio.

\- ¿Debo tenerle piedad?-exclamó-Ella no le tuvo piedad a Albus cuando lo hizo a un lado, ni me tuvo piedad al tratar de asesinar al único padre vivo que me quedaba. No le tuvo piedad a nadie luego de la guerra. No voy a dejarla ir. Ella va a morir aquí y eso no va a mejorar nada, pero tampoco va a empeorarlo.

-Detente-le gritó James lanzándose sobre él, pero Scorpius ni lo miró, apareciéndose en otro lado. Miró a James con arrogancia, como diciéndole que no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo en su territorio.

-La ley de los sangrepura lo marca,-le dijo Scorpius a James, con una sonrisa amarga- sangre por sangre. Vida por vida. Magia por magia. Ahora que alguien relacionado en sangre o apellido a mi padre ha pedido justicia dentro de mis territorios, ella debe ser juzgada ¿No es así, Weasley?- le preguntó a Ginny, quien retrocedió asustada, casi sin notar que las barreras se aligeraron -Pese que eres una traidora a la sangre lo sabes. Tú y los tuyos usaron nuestra ley en nuestra contra, pero es momento de regresar a los héroes todo. De regresarte lo que tú me hiciste a mí-Mencionó amarrando con largas líneas de césped a un asustado James.

-Te lo suplico- interrumpió Ginny observando la magia de las protecciones brillar y sintiendo su corazón empezar a latir dolorosamente. Se hizo dificultosamente hacia atrás debido a que las cuerdas impedían sus movimientos.-Nosotros no cobramos cuando Fred murió.

Scorpius rió divertido.

-No cobraste porque tu familia abandonó varios conceptos sangrepura y no tiene algo llamado territorio propio que esté protegido por magia familiar, a diferencia de los Black y los Malfoy. Pero realmente intentaste vengarte por tu cuenta ¿A que si? Especialmente en mí, la pequeña cría de mortífago. ¿Te digo un secreto? Ahora, gracias a ti, la pequeña cría de mortífago posee el control de casi toda la magia ancestral de la familia Malfoy. Cientos de generaciones de Malfoy reunieron su magia en esta casa. Una casa a mi entera disposición. Si le digo que se destruya, lo hará. Si le digo que no te deje salir, te encerrará aquí para siempre.

Ella tembló.

-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿lo generosos que fueron? Pudieron no haber pruebas, pudieron ser intocables

-Entonces, ¿porque no mataron a Voldemort?, ¿Por qué lo dejaron vivir aquí?

-Porque el bastardo logró manipular a mi abuelo con un imperio y volverse inmune a las barreras. Pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte.

Ginny retrocedió.

-¿Por qué estás tan temerosa Ginevra Weasley?-le preguntó con un tono burlón y una sonrisa cruel en el rostro, que de inmediato Harry relacionó con Draco en sus mejores tiempos de Hogwarts-Esto es solo justicia. Comprendo que tenías que hacerlo, como una vez nosotros nos vimos obligados a hacer cosas. No te dolerá, no dolerá como el crucio que me enviaste o el sectusempra que tiene a mi padre en cama. Te lo prometo. Tu vida se esfumara tan pronto que ni siquiera escucharás los llantos de tu familia cuando te regrese a casa. Si te regreso. Aprenderán que nadie debe meterse con un Malfoy enojado. Con un Malfoy herido.

-Harry-tembló la mujer y miró a todos a su alrededor, quienes la miraban sin intervenir. James seguía amarrado, pero la veía con desesperación. Los demás veían indiferentes o con inquietud de lo que pasaría. Harry seguía dándole la espalda, pero Albus, él la veía con una especie de lástima y compasión.

Y se sintió humillada.

-El fuego se expande, y el infierno de los gryffindors, tarde o temprano los alcanzaría, Weasley. Les quitaría lo que más amaron como nos lo quitaron a nosotros, les haría caer por sus propias palabras y acciones.-Continuó Scorpius- Me pregunto qué debo hacer.

La decisión sobre el futuro de Ginny no pareció ser muy meditada. Scorpius movió su mano y alcanzó su varita. Harry fue más rápido que James y logró atrapar su mano.

-No lo hagas. No voy a permitir que ensucies tus manos de sangre. No permitiré que cometas asesinato frente a mí. No me importa que leyes te protejan legalmente o la Casa me mate.

Scorpius lo miró retador, tal como lo mirara Draco en su infancia, Harry tuvo el impulso de soltarlo como si quemara. Aún así se aferró a él, cuando Scorpius apareció tres veces en distintos lugares, luchando por soltarse. Se negaba a dejar que Scorpius, el niño que se había aferrado a su mano con desesperación, había hecho bromas de él y jugaba con su hijo, se convirtiera en un asesino y cargara con eso en su consciencia el resto de su vida.

-Entonces vete.-Le gritó el hijo del rubio cuando sus intentos de separarse de su agarre fracasaron-No veas esto. Vuelve a tu gran puesto de líder del Mundo Mágico. Regresa a ser el mago perfecto que salva y protege a todos, excepto a nosotros. Ve y acusame con tu ocupadísimo consejo de magos para que me encierren.

No lo sabes, le decía su mirada. No tienes ni idea.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Así que me probarás? ¿Decidirás que soy bueno para tu padre si dejo que te conviertas en un asesino? ¿Y después que tendré que hacer? ¿Esconder todas y cada una de tus faltas? ¿Crearás más odio entre ustedes y la comunidad mágica? ¿Provocarás más peleas? ¡Draco está vivo!¡No reclames un precio como si estuviera muerto!

-¡Por poco!-le reclamó el otro-Tú no sabes nada. No sabes lo muy débil que está. ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Cada vez que las barreras absorben más de mi magia es porque la suya puede soportar cada vez menos! -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- Dime que no lo deseas...Dime que tu ser no exclama venganza. Porque si no es así entonces no lo quieres. Estoy en mi derecho. Él es mi padre ¡Ya que dicen que soy un maldito sangrepura, pues jodido sea todo el Mundo Mágico, lo seré!

Harry apretó los labios.

-Está mal-se repitió-Tu padre no estaría de acuerdo, no querría esto para ti. Draco nunca mató a nadie por voluntad propia, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Él sabía que matar a alguien es fragmentar tu alma. ¡Él nunca hizo esto a pesar de ser más fuerte que tú!

-No sabes lo muy poco que me importa en estos momentos.

-¡Scorpius!-le gritó sosteniendo sus hombros-Tú sabes que está mal, ¡Que tu padre nunca lo aprobaría!

El rubio se zafó bruscamente.

-¡Cállate, tú no eres mi padre! ¡No sabes lo que él piensa! Tan solo llevas meses conviviendo con nosotros. No eres igual a nosotros. Has vivido cómodamente hasta ahora, siendo apreciado por todo el mundo. Nosotros solo nos hemos tenido a nosotros mismos y cada vez somos menos, ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No eres nadie!

La mirada del dueño de los ojos verdes sobre él lo hizo quedarse en seco y no pudo evitarlo, evadió su mirada avergonzado. Ese movimiento fue lo peor que pudo hacer si realmente quería matar a Ginevra, porque su mirada se topó con la mirada de Albus quien le suplicaba en silencio que por favor, no hiciera esto. Que se detuviera.

El peso de la culpa se expandió en el rubio y se quiso convencer para lanzar los hechizos que acabarían con Weasley y que evitarían que alguien hablara de esto con terceras personas. Todo esto acabaría cuando él eliminara a Ginevra, se convenció. Empezó a respirar pesadamente. Sus tíos y primos no lo culparían. Su padre lo entendería, aunque tardara en hacerlo, si vivía.

Los Potter quizá se alejarían, pero no era como si Scorpius los hubiera tenido siempre a su lado, no era como si alguno de ellos nunca hubieran hecho algo malo. No era como si necesitara tomar la mano del Jefe de Aurores para sentirse tranquilo cuando su padre no estuviera, o Albus siempre hubiera estado ahí para sonreír y brindarle la compañía de alguien que no estuviera roto.

Sintió cómo sus energías disminuyeron y bajó la varita. Una parte de él se enfureció por hacerle caso a Harry, así que le mandó una mirada reprochadora y se mordió el labio. Al final, bajó la cabeza dolido, porque había visto en los ojos del hombre que amaba a su padre que, aunque le dolía ferozmente y en cierto instante lo deseó también, matar a Ginevra Weasley estaba mal.

Luchó contra las lágrimas una vez más.

-¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?- le susurró a Harry.

-Lo comprendo, sé que estás enojado, pero ésta no es la forma.

-¿Entonces cual?

\- No lo sé, aún. Confío en que pensaras en algo, con lo que puedas vivir.

Scorpius rió amargamente.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué, pero ahora comprendo porque mi padre no te soportaba. Te quedarás en el calabozo, mientras lo decido-le dijo a Ginny. Las cuerdas de césped soltaron a James, y dos elfos aparecieron y se llevaron a la pelirroja. El rubio miró a sus tíos y asintió.

-Pueden pasar-les dijo dándose la vuelta. Tenía que hablar con la única persona a la cual escucharía sin arrepentimientos.

Su madre.

Se desapareció.

.

Si debía admitirlo, Scorpius nunca había visitado la recámara principal, ni la sala de los cuadros desde que su madre murió. Su padre probablemente tampoco lo había hecho. Era una regla de la mansión, poner a cada líder familiar y su pareja e hijos si se deseaba en aquel salón, y cuando fallecía, su recuadro tomaba vida. Scorpius no había ido nunca a ver si el recuadro de su madre lo había hecho, y estaba seguro que su padre tampoco, y probablemente se debía a que el día que lo hicieran ambos aceptarían que ella jamás volvería.

Era doloroso, pero inevitable; porque en algún momento, ambos se verían en la penosa necesidad de reconocerlo.

Para Scorpius, ese día había llegado hace tiempo; pero ni eso le dio el valor de platicar con el retrato de su madre.

Recorrió el pasillo, asintiendo a los saludos de los cuadros de la Mansión y parando levemente para ofrecer sus respetos, no obstante, sus pies se congelaron cuando la melodiosa voz de su madre mencionó su nombre.

-¿Scorpius?

El corazón del rubio dolió con fuerza, pero se obligó a llegar hasta ella-¿Eres tú?-preguntó ella- Oh, Merlín. Haz crecido tanto-le alabó la rubia mujer con una dulce sonrisa, apenas estuvo visible a su mirada.

Scorpius sonrió levemente, y asintió mirando el rostro de su madre, a los treinta años. Sus eternos treinta años. Era tan joven, tan hermosa, tan perfecta…

Era tan injusto que ella no hubiera podido envejecer. Que no pudiera estar con él el día de su cumpleaños, de su graduación o de su boda. Que no pudiera verla quejarse de las arrugas que le formarían las sonrisas, o las canas en su suave cabello, tal como la abuela Narcissa lo hacía.

-Madre...-la saludó lo mejor que pudo, pero las lágrimas se derramaron traicioneramente en su rostro y bajó la mirada.

-Oh, cariño. No llores. Estoy bien, nada me duele…

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, y sollozó.

-Oh, cariño. Lo siento tanto.

Él negó con una mueca mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Mamá-susurró- Mamá..

-Scorp.

-Mamá, te extraño tanto-le confesó pegándose a su pintura, deseando por un instante poder sentir sus brazos rodearlo cálidamente, apretarlo con amor, y balancearlo al ritmo de suaves murmullos…

Por supuesto, eso no pasó.

-Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para despedirme, lamento no haber estado contigo.

-Está bien, Scorp. Está bien.

-No, no lo está. Nada está bien.

-Yo también te extraño, cielo...-escuchó su triste voz y se negó a alzar la mirada. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo por un instante, parando el tiempo momentáneamente al cerrar los ojos y solo escuchar su voz.-Narcissa me contó cómo pasó, lamento tanto no haberme podido despedir.

Scorpius negó y continuó llorando.

No supo en realidad, cuánto tiempo lo hizo.

.

La sala era un lugar tenso. Harry apretó contra él a Lily, a quien le hubiera gustado evitar despertar y que viera todo. La meció suavemente contra él, consolandola, y observó a los slytherin quienes discutían en voz baja, separado de ellos. Incluso Albus, pensó, había sido ligeramente apartado de sus amigos y se encontraba junto a él y sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué?-fue la pregunta que mató el incómodo silencio. Venía de Albus, pero no parecía dirigido a nadie en especial. Al menos hasta que la continuo. Su voz no era acusadora, rencorosa o débil. Él solo quería comprender-¿Por qué le pediste la castigara?

Alexander no titubeó cuando miró a Albus. Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los esmeraldas de sin remordimiento.

-¿Por qué le pediste silenciosamente que perdonara a tu madre aún cuando sabes todo lo que ha hecho?-le respondió de vuelta.

-Porque Scorpius se arrepentiría después.

-Pero también se arrepentiría de no haber podido haber hecho algo cuando pudo - contraatacó el otro.

Damián se acercó a Alexander para llevarlo a otro lado.

-¿Le harán algo a mamá?-le preguntó Lily a Jennifer, y ella miró a los mayores por minutos y después devolvió la vista a los miembros de la familia Potter. No debían estar ahí, dado que eran familia política de los Weasley, pero también eran amigos del tío Draco, y estaba segura que estaban preocupados también.

-Respetarán la decisión de Scorpius-respondió, sentándose en el suelo cerca de los Potter.

-Ellos simplemente empujaron a Scorpius a esto.

-Tal vez no lo entiendas, Al-respondió ella.-Estás enojado porque no odias tanto a su madre como insistes en pensar; pero ellos tenían que darle la oportunidad a Scorpius de decidir. Es su padre quien está en cama. Es él quien vivirá con este momento toda su vida, si su padre no sobrevive.

-Pero matar a alguien no se lo devolvería.

-Pero disminuiría su dolor.

Ante el silencio de Albus ella continuó.

-Sabemos que existe una gran posibilidad de que Scorpius deje la decisión en otras manos para no herirlos a ustedes. Después de todo él es muy parecido a su padre. No hay nada más importante para él que las personas que ama, y sé que los valora mucho. Pero también sé que Scorpius tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones, a saber qué está pasando. Él tenía derecho de cobrar. Estas son nuestras tradiciones, es la manera en que vivimos. Solo puedes aceptarlo o rechazarlo, es quienes somos. Es lo que hemos pasado y lo que hemos visto. No lo cambiaremos por ti, no seremos como tu quieres, solo porque te parece mal.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que Alexander…

-Alexander estaba con su padre cuando vieron al tío Draco ser atacado. Dijo que todo fue muy rápido. Que el tío Theo y él fueron de compras y cuando salieron, vieron al tío Draco salir de una chimenea e iban a saludar y entonces lo vieron ser hechizado. Dijo que la sangre era tanta que toda la ropa de él estaba teñida de rojo y manchaba el piso rápidamente, que cuando se acercó corriendo podía escuchar los suspiros dolorosos de nuestro tío y pudo ver como apretaba su anillo con fuerza. Seguramente fue cuando la Magia Ancestral fue sucedida a Scorpius. Alexander no podrá olvidar eso jamás. Tú tampoco podrías hacerlo.

Albus se mordió el labio.

-Quizá …-empezó, pero su padre se puso de pie y volteó a verlo.

-Iré a visitar a Draco, -les dijo a los adultos-dejó todo en sus manos.

Parkinson asintió.

-Papá- se quejó James- No puedes irte.

-Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

James miró a su padre indignado.

-¡Le estás dando una salida a Scorpius! Le estás dejando la oportunidad de que tú no sepas lo que pasa aquí. Lo estás defendiendo.

Harry suspiró cansado.

-Quiero ver a Draco.

James hizo una mueca.

-Pero...

-Necesito verle.

-Pero-protestó James mirando a los adultos y Harry suspiró entendiendo que no quería quedarse con ellos.

-Puedo llevarte a Grimmauld Place.

James enrojeció y negó.

-Me quedaré con mis hermanos.

-¿Y ustedes?-les preguntó a sus otros dos hijos.

-Quiero quedarme-dijo convencido Albus y Lily también asintió, tomando la mano de su

hermano mayor.

-El señor Draco dijo que me quedara junto a Berenice y no saliera de la Mansión.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Estaré en San Mungo-le dijo a los mayores- Cuando Scorpius tome una decisión, por favor,

llámenme.

Zabini asintió.

-Lo haremos, Harry.

Un elfo apareció.

.

-¿Ha venido Berenice contigo? -preguntó Astoria.

-Berenice está con los elfos.- Exclamó, sonriendo levemente al ver la mueca en la cara de su madre.

-Por favor, dime que tu padre no está dejando que los elfos la críen. Sabía que Narcissa me mentía al decir que incluso le cambiaba los pañales. Aún recuerdo cuando usaba el Accio contigo. Tú reías pero…

Scorpius dejó salir una suave risa que interrumpió la eterna queja de su madre…

-Era divertido-dijo lo más alegre que pudo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No fue tan divertido cuando te invocó y resultó que te habías transportado escaleras abajo, ¡Ese accio casi te choca contra tres paredes!

-Estoy bien.

La mujer suspiró.

-Hubo ocasiones en la que dude de ello, te lo juro. Además, sólo dices eso porque te gusta cubrir a tu padre.

Scorpius se rascó la cabeza culpable.

-Quizá…

-¿Qué pasa Scorpius? ¿Por qué has bajado?

Scorpius se sentó frente a ella y le empezó a contar. De Albus, de Harry, de Lily, de su padre y de la sonrisa que últimamente él tenía. Y a pesar que por momentos los ojos de su madre se entristecieron o brillaron extrañamente, no se detuvo, porque él necesitaba saber qué debía hacer, cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante.

Ella no pensaba como su padre, pero conocía como pensaba.

Porque su padre le había abierto su corazón.

.

Cuando Teddy vió a su padrino, ya en su túnica de aurores y totalmente limpio, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡Jefe!-dijo en posición de saludo pero el mayor sonrió solamente, y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Descansa, cadete-bromeó, asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo hacia las parejas de los Slytherins, que estaban un poco más distanciados.-¿Llevas mucho aquí?

Teddy asintió.

-Tío Draco me llamó para cuidar a Hermione y desde entonces no me he marchado.

-¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedaré un rato.

Teddy dudó.

-Pero estás cansado. Yo puedo quedarme.

Mirando a las enfermeras, Harry se acercó a una y preguntó si podía visitar a Hermione o a

Draco, a cualquiera de los dos.

-Ahora mismo el esposo de la Señora Weasley está en el cuarto-respondió ella.- Y respecto al Señor Malfoy, sinceramente Jefe Potter, no creo que haya hecho nada malo. Él estaba muy preocupado por la Señora Weasley.-añadió un poco intimidada pero Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No pretendo arrestarlo. Me gustaría solo estar con él.

-Su madre está ahí en ese momento, ¿Desea entrar a la habitación de todas formas?

-Por favor-pidió.

-Bien, habitación 16B en la cuarta planta.

-Gracias-respondió el Jefe de Aurores y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Draco al menos estaba siendo tratado de forma apropiada. Probablemente que hubiera traído a Hermione tenía mucho que ver. Caminó al elevador y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, mientras esperaba que llegara. Estaba tan cansado que cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando el sonido de las puertas abriéndose se escucharon.

-Harry.

-Ron-respondió ligeramente sorprendido de encontrarlo justo ahí.-¿Cómo está Hermione?

-¿Vas a ver a Malfoy?-preguntó Ron a la vez, y ambos se sonrieron.

-Acabo de verla, está durmiendo.

-Voy en camino. Fui a ver a los niños.

-Correcto. Hey, escucha colega, voy a buscar a Ginny. Tiene que haber una explicación

Harry asintió nuevamente y se mordió el labio, para no decir que él sabía dónde y cómo estaba exactamente Ginny. Buscando retrasar la búsqueda de Ron, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

-Si, sobre eso-dijo-¿Antes podrías ir y preguntarle al Ministro qué tengo que hacer para sacar momentáneamente a Lucius Malfoy de Azkabán?

Ron lo miró como si fuera idiota.

-¿Quieres sacar a Malfoy?-exclamó incrédulo.

-Me gustaría que pudiera ver a Draco.

-Oh, si, para Malfoy, supongo que puedo-respondió el pelirrojo incómodo.

El Jefe de Aurores, le puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió.

-Gracias, Ron.

-No hay problema, ¿pero qué debo decir si se niega?

-Dile que aún me quedan muchas deudas de vida-respondió.

Ron alzó la ceja y cerró la boca cuando iba a decir que estaba conviviendo mucho con las serpientes, lo que seguramente ofendería a Harry e iniciaría una nueva pelea. Ni él, ni su amigo estaban en condiciones de pelear de nuevo, así que se resignó a ese triste destino donde Malfoy le quitaba la atención de dos de sus personas favoritas.

Casi, casi, podía ver una sonrisa arrogante que se lo tirara en la cara.

-De acuerdo-concordó- Iré a ver que puedo lograr.

-Gracias de nuevo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y apretó el botón para ir al piso donde Draco descansaba.

-¿Es por lo de la compatibilidad de la magia?-preguntó curioso.

-¿Compatibilidad de la magia?

-Sí- respondió Ron, subiendo junto a él- la transferencia de magia.

-Ah, recuerdo a Hermione mencionarlo una vez. Eso debe estar haciendo Narcissa en este momento, ella me mandó a llamar, pero no me dijo qué pasaba.

Weasley asintió

-Bueno compañero, creo que Malfoy padre sería de gran ayuda pero, ¿porque no lo haces tú mismo?

Harry lo miró confundido.

-¿Yo?, Pero no soy ningún familiar…

Rascándose el cabello, Ron se recordó a sí mismo que Harry no había tenido la educación básica mágica, y ahora era obvio que Malfoy no había mencionado nada. Respiró profundo, podía explicarlo ¿Cierto?

-Si, tú.-inició.-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cada vez que se tocaban Malfoy y tú se producían unas especies de descargas eléctricas?-Harry asintió-Esa es una señal de que estás frente a tu pareja destinada. Dos magos destinados a unirse tienen magias complementarias. No son exactamente iguales pero se complementan una a la otra, forman parte de un todo. -Al ver la cara de confusión de Harry, hizo una mueca.-A ver, cuando dos personas se enlazan las magias se atan entre ellas, ¿Cierto?, Se sienten una a la otra.-Dijo el pelirrojo y el otro asintió.-Bueno, la magia de los magos destinados ya están unidas desde el principio y por eso se atraen continuamente porque desean unirse. Cuando nos enlazamos, hacemos que nuestra magia se vuelva compatible con otra, cambiándola ligeramente para que acepte la otra. Los magos destinados son compatibles con su pareja incluso sin un enlace, es decir, son perfectas para la otra magia así como son y se sienten una a la otra.

-Está bien-exclamó suavemente Harry, sin comprenderlo del todo. Ron se dió cuenta, porque lo explicó de lo que creía otra forma

-Mira, es como si fueran una misma magia que se dividió para dos personas. Ciertos rasgos se van con uno, y otros rasgos con otro, pero cuando se juntan son perfectos entre sí.

Harry incrédulo.

-¿Estás diciendo que originalmente mi magia y la de Draco eran una sola?

Ron rodó los ojos.

-Eso es todo a lo que resumes todo lo que he dicho, si.

-Así que si yo le traslado magia…

-Él la aceptará-confirmó.

Harry sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-le preguntó- ¿Realmente escuchaste a Hermione esa vez?

-Oh, ya sabes, educación sangrepura habitual. Seguramente tú la hubieras tenido si tus padres hubieran podido estar contigo- Oyendo su propio comentario, llegó a la conclusión de que sonaba cruel-Oh, lo siento colega.-se disculpó-No quería ofender. ¡Diablos!-se reclamó.

-Está bien. Sé que no lo querías decir de mala forma. -Dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos magos destinados se enlazan?-preguntó.

-Oh-sonrió él-se dice que pueden usar su magia a su máxima potencia y pueden sentir al otro en todo momento. Sienten las emociones del otro y si son realmente fuertes, pueden comunicarse mentalmente.

Harry sonrió.

-Aunque no estoy muy seguro de lo bueno que sea eso.-Comentó Ron atrayendo la mirada de Harry-Imagínate si yo pudiera sentir todas las indignaciones de Hermione ante todas las injusticias del mundo. Nunca acabaría de estar indignado.

Harry rió y se sorprendió de la palmada en la espalda.

-Eres realmente afortunado,colega-le dijo Ron y él estuvo de acuerdo.-Rara vez alguien encuentra a su pareja destinada, y usualmente no termina con ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, para empezar hay cientos de magos en el mundo, con distintas edades, y a veces se dice que pueden no estar vivas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el elevador cuando se detuvo, y Harry salió de él, Ron se despidió con la mano y apretó el botón para bajar.

-Iré a ver eso. Cuando puedas échale un ojo a Mione.-Le pidió antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

.

-¿Así que ellos están saliendo?-preguntó Astoria a su hijo con una triste voz.

-No. Papá está evadiendo el tema, tú sabes.

Astoria sonrió tristemente.

-¿Lo está evadiendo? o ¿no lo ha notado?

Scorpius rió.

-Lo evade. Estoy seguro que entre mis indirectas, la de la abuela y la del Señor Potter se ha tenido que dar cuenta.-Rió recordando las veces que Draco se había atragantado tomando el té con ellos. Entonces mirando a su madre, Scorpius se dio cuenta que nunca pensó en los sentimientos que su madre pudo haber tenido al ser sustituida. Es un retrato, se dijo, ella se ha ido. Aún así, se sintió avergonzado de su comportamiento y sintió el impulso de disculparse, así que lo hizo.- Lo lamento, Mamá. No quería decir que …

-No estoy sorprendida de que estén aceptando a Harry Potter, Scorpius. No tienes que sentirte culpable. Estoy segura que Draco lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo ha estado él?

-Él está avanzando.

-Supuse que sí, es un superviviente.

-Pero debes saber que estaba realmente destrozado, si lo hubieras visto verías lo muy diferente que fue después de ti. Apenas está volviendo a ser lo que era. Es difícil estar sin ti.

-Ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste-Mamá, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué crees que padre me diría?

-Bueno, Draco sería capaz de torturarla o matarla si fuese necesario, o ella hubiera matado a alguno de nuestros amigos-dijo convencida-pero quizá le tomaría tiempo tomar una decisión. Es decir, Potter tiene razón Scorpius, tu papá no está muerto.

-Pero casi lo está.

-Casi-afirmó ella.

-¿Qué opinas tú?

-Nunca me ha gustado eso de las venganzas, Scorpius. Lo sabes. Yo la entregaría a los aurores.

El rubio suspiró.

-¿Y si no hacen nada?

-Bueno, nunca podrás saberlo hasta que lo hagas. Además, tú y yo sabemos que ellos ya le han hecho algo.-Dijo con una mueca que hizo sonreír a Scorpius.

-Siempre hacías esa mueca, por eso tía Pansy te molestaba mucho.

-Siempre he pensado que la guerra afectó sus cerebros,-dijo arrugando la nariz mientras sonreía-mira que poder divertirse con cosas que a otros les da escalofríos.

-Ellos han vivido a muchas cosas.

-Si.- Aceptó Astoria-Y por eso no querían que ustedes pasaran por ello y aceptaron como parejas a personas que no tuvieron parte activa en la guerra. Estoy segura que se arrepienten de muchas cosas, hijo, cosas que quizá nunca podrán olvidar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tu padre quiere para ti una vida feliz, libre de arrepentimientos y pesadillas. Eres un slytherin, y un Malfoy, -dijo sonriendo-y la arrogancia y venganza está en tu sangre,- pero el cómo lo manejes, es tu decisión.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Sigo sin saber qué hacer.

-Solo tenemos que pensarlo. Podemos llegar a una solución.

Scorpius le sonrió tiernamente.

-Eres tan positiva-susurró y de pronto se sobresaltó al sentirse menos poderoso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

El rubio miró sus manos y movió sus dedos tentativamente. Había perdido las corrientes de magia alrededor de la Mansión.

-¿Scorp?

-Me siento más ligero-dijo sorprendido.

-¿De qué forma?

-Ya no siento las barreras, aún siento la Mansión, pero las barreras han dejado de informarme.

-Dejaron de informarte...¡Scorpius!-gritó emocionada.

Él sonrió.

-¡Papá ha absorbido gran cantidad de magia de las barreras!

-Eso significa que está mejor, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ¿cómo?

-¿Qué tal si lo averiguas?-le respondió, moviendo las manos como si le dijera que corriera lejos. Él lo hizo. -¡No olvides contarme luego!-gritó al pasillo vacío y luego bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

-No puedo creer esto-se quejó uno de los cuadros de al lado-¿Acabas de decirle a nuestro nieto que no mate a un traidor a la sangre que intentó matar a nuestro actual líder familiar?

-Cierra la boca-se quejó ella y lo miró fríamente-Yo le digo a mi hijo lo que me se me antoje.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho-se burló otro.- Al menos Draco ha elegido una gran pareja- sonrió orgulloso-Los Potter siempre han sido una de las familias sangre puras más importantes y millonarias.

-Cierra la boca Abraxas-le dijo ignorando su mirada indignada-Él es un mestizo y un amigo de los sangre sucias, como le decías. -Rió cruelmente cuando el otro pareció asqueado.-Además esto es tu culpa. Debiste haberte alejado de Lord Voldemort, pero no, por idiota le hablaste de tu hijo y de tu nieto. Así que te jodes.

Escuchó al otro murmurar sobre el respeto hacia un Malfoy real, pero rodó los ojos y lo ignoró. Dándose la vuelta, ella se dirigió al cuadro que estaba en la casa de sus padres, cerca del jardín de rosas.

Platicar con su madre era mucho mejor que quedarse ahí, escuchando al otro.

.

El Jefe de Aurores, se tomó unos segundos antes de tomar el pomo y tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió la voz de Narcissa.

Con pasos silenciosos se adentró a la habitación y miró a Draco. Cuando él había lanzado ese hechizo al rubio, nunca había visto el proceso de sanación, pero recordaba que Malfoy había pasado una semana entera en el Ala de Hospital, en Hogwarts. Ahora, estaba ahí de nuevo, en una cama de hospital por el mismo hechizo, y Harry no estaba muy seguro de sí Draco podría soportar una segunda vez.

\- Las barreras influyeron mucho,- interrumpió Narcissa a la diatriba mental de Harry.

-¿Qué?

La mujer no pudo endurecer la mirada al verlo.

-Aquella vez no tenía las barreras exigiendo magia. Esta vez las tenía. Por eso le está costando más recuperarse.

-Lo siento.

Ella suspiró.

-Sé que no es tu culpa. Yo lo siento. No te llamé para regañarte.

-¿Cómo está?

-Le trasladé un poco de magia y quedó estable, estará bien.

Las palabras eran tranquilizadoras, pero su cara no.

-Sin embargo...-empezó dándole la oportunidad de explicarse por completo.

-Sin embargo, dado que las barreras de la Mansión no terminaron de pasarse a Scorpius antes de que Draco perdiera el conocimiento, las barreras están entre ellos, y exigen magia que el cuerpo de Draco utilizaría normalmente para recuperarse.

-¿Las barreras están haciendo esto?

-El rito que hizo fue interrumpido cuando intentaron salvarlo, así que ya que Draco no termina de morir, ni pasó por completo las barreras, está atrapado en las exigencias de las barreras y los efectos del hechizo.

Harry miró a Draco y asintió, luchando contra la necesidad de poner su mano en los rubios cabellos.

-Por eso está donando magia.

-Sí- respondió ella, el cansancio notable en su rostro- Lucius no está, y Scorpius es demasiado joven para hacerlo. Donarle magia le permite retener las barreras y sanar, aunque sea poco a poco. Harry, -inició-hay algo que debo decirte, y comprendo que quizá te sorprenda o te lo tomes a mal pero…-su voz se interrumpió cuando alzó la mirada y lo vió directo al rostro-Lo sabes.

Harry asintió.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Tuve una plática interesante en el elevador con Ron acerca de porqué Draco y yo teníamos unas ligeras descargas eléctricas al tocarnos.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Debo admitir que a estas alturas, creía que ya habías investigado por tu cuenta.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no tuve tiempo. Supongo que creí que sí era importante, Malfoy me diría algo ¿Él lo sabe?

-No estaba muy seguro hasta hace unos días, hasta que se lo confirmé. Que son almas gemelas, Harry. Nunca me permitiría hablar de tus sentimientos-exclamó ella tomando su mano.- Estoy segura de que son palabras que merece escuchar de ti primero.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias. ¿Cree que él...?

Ella sacudió sus cabellos con suavidad.

-Oh, cariño. Estoy segura que será muy feliz de escucharte decirlo. Nunca aceptaría que fuera real hasta escucharlo con sus propios oídos. Mi hijo puede ser muy terco en algunas cosas.

-En realidad.

-Por supuesto, Harry, tú también puedes serlo.

Él rió.

-¿Podría decirme cómo trasladarle magia?

-Debes tomar su mano, apretarla con suavidad- exclamó ella poniendo la mano de Harry sobre la suya - y dejar tu magia salir.

-¿Cómo la dejo salir?

-Piensa en ella como energía, dirigida hacia él. Como cuando envías los mejores deseos en voz baja.

Harry asintió.

-Lamento haberte llamado con un elfo, Harry ¿Estabas en el Ministerio? Sé que estabas de viaje.

Harry se tensó.

-De hecho, estaba en la mansión.

-¿En la mansión? ¿Los niños están bien?

-Bueno, quizá Scorpius necesite de su ayuda ahora. Los chicos llevaron, em... una entrega especial a Malfoy Manor.-Respondió sacudiendo el cabello hacia atrás.

Narcissa frunció una ceja, algo raro en ella, e ignoró el gesto del moreno que había visto en alguna ocasión hacer, de la misma forma, a Draco.

-¿Una entrega especial?-preguntó con sospecha, sin saber exactamente qué era dicha entrega.

-Si. Usted sabe -agregó Harry, tratando de explicarse con las manos-Una entrega que puede que él haya intentado eliminar con las barreras.

Narcissa seguía confundida.

-Una entrega directa de Callejón Diagon.

Ante sus ojos interrogantes, él añadió.

-Una entrega que Draco no esperaba tener frente a él.

Ella jadeó suavemente.

-¿Una entrega que Draco perdió?-preguntó mirando a su hijo.

-Si.

-Él...-empezó Narcissa, sin estar segura de sí Scorpius tenía la sangre fría para aniquilarla. Aún así entrecerró los ojos con diplomacia-¿Lo logró?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-Oh, Harry, tú no deberías saber nada de esto ¿Te gustaría que te lo borrara?- ofreció.

-No.

-Pero...

-Está bien, Señora Malfoy. No diré nada.

Narcissa suspiró.

-No es por eso Harry. Estoy segura que has visto de lo que ellos son capaces. Alguien como tú no suele ver con buenos ojos todo eso. Ni siquiera nosotros lo hacemos. Nunca olvidarás esto, y Draco se avergonzará de ello, porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Harry, nosotros somos peligrosos.

-No para ustedes.

Ella suspiró.

-¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti?-le preguntó- Ellos son como mis hijos y no desearía que fueran nuevamente lastimados.

Él asintió.

-Puede hacerlo, y no se preocupe, me encargaré de lo de Lucius.

Ella miró a Harry por segundos y después sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- dijo, y Harry supo que su agradecimiento abarcaba muchas cosas de las cuales, quizá no se había enterado.

-No hay de qué, ¿Le molestaría...?-empezó, mirado entre ella y Draco, haciéndola reír levemente.

-Adelante, Harry. Necesito comer algo- exclamó dándole un beso en la frente y parándose. - Iré a la cafetería.

-Gracias-añadió él, y la escuchó salir. Tomó que el asiento de Narcissa había dejado libre y se retiró la capa de Aurores.

-Draco- susurró al mirarlo de cerca. Su respiración era pesada, y parecía estar en una lucha constante de dolor. Tomó su mano con suavidad y empujó la magia hacia él. Quería más que nada besar su mano, pero no pudo evitar gruñir cuando sintió como ese pequeño empuje de magia que pretendía dar se transformaba en una descarga mágica potente.

-Joder-se quejó ante el dolor, y se recargó mareado en la silla de al lado. No obstante, a pesar del mareo no pudo evitar notar como su propia respiración se relajó, y su corazón fue liberado de una pesada carga. Pareciera que llevaba así desde hacía mucho tiempo, y él no lo había notado. Pero ahora, Harry se sentía cálido, relajado y ligeramente contento. Probablemente se debía a que el dolor de la descarga eléctrica ahora no era más que un leve cosquilleo travieso que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Le recordaba a la sensación del viento contra su piel cuando volaba para atrapar la snitch.

\- Se suponía que te iba a dar magia-murmuró Harry- pero de alguna manera tu eres quién me está dando algo de nuevo.

Hizo una mueca cuando no hubo respuesta, pero cuando varios hechizos se desactivaron dejó salir un sonido sorprendido.

-¿Draco?-preguntó, y no hubo respuesta. La expresión del rubio se había relajado. - Merlín, Draco-suspiró-no me des estos sustos.

Aparentemente no era el único al pendiente de los cambios del Líder Familiar Malfoy, porque prontamente una enfermera entró corriendo con la varita en alto, y Harry instintivamente tomó la suya, hasta que vio el uniforme de la mujer.

-Los hechizos-exclamó ella alarmada, y cuando vió a Harry se detuvo sorprendida y miró la mano que lo unía al rubio.-¿Señor Potter? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó hasta que notó la forma en que sujetaba al rubio- Oh. Lo lamento, señor Potter- se sonrojó.- No tenía idea de que usted y el señor Malfoy estuvieran casados. Nadie me dijo que podría venir a pasarle magia. Mis disculpas, Señor Potter-exclamó empezando a retroceder-no quise interrumpir.

El Jefe de Aurores, la miró incrédulo.

-Espera

-¿Si?

-Los hechizos se desactivaron.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Eso es bueno, Señor Potter. Significa que esté mejorando.

Él sonrió de vuelta ante las buenas noticias

-Gracias.

-Muchas felicidades por su nuevo matrimonio, por favor, no olvide comer algo dulce para soportar la carga de la transferencia-respondió ella con una leve inclinación antes de salir. Harry solo asintió sonrojado, regresando a su asiento.

-¿Escuchaste eso señor Potter?-bromeó y luego se inclinó y besó la frente del rubio. Se mantuvo unos segundos ahí, y luego se separó milímetros, mirando el rostro de Draco. Era apuesto, algo que Harry siempre había sabido. No obstante, su rostro era diferente al del adolescente que había atraído a Harry. Malfoy tenía fortaleza, arrogancia, y astucia. Draco tenía todo ello, pero también tenía ojos sabios, y suavidad en la cara. Había una pequeña marca que hacía alarde de sus sonrisas. Harry daba gracias a Merlín, que la versión mayor de Draco no fuera una copia idéntica de Lucius.

Su mirada fue atraída a los labios, y se humedeció los propios instintivamente. Miró los ojos cerrados del rubio y se inclinó levemente, estaba a milímetros de los contrarios cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

-Joder-exclamó alguien y Harry se sobresaltó y se separó con rapidez del hombre dormido al reconocer la voz.

-¿Teddy?

-¿Padrino? Acabo de escuchar de una enfermera que te casaste con Draco Malfoy. Creí…¿Me perdí de algo?

Harry se atragantó.

-Demonios, es cierto ¿Cuando empezó todo esto? ¿Cuándo se casaron? ¿Dónde?

-¿Está diciéndoselo a todos?.

-No, solo a su Jefa, pero soy mitad licántropo, tengo buen oído. No evadas la pregunta ¿Salías con él desde antes de divorciarte?

-No.

-Llevas poco tiempo separado, ¿cómo es que estás casado con él? Espera, ¿es por eso que se lleva tan bien con Hermione, y Al y Lily viven en la Mansión? ¿Ellos saben que es legalmente su otro padre?

-Ellos no viven en la Mansión-replicó Harry, pero luego miró la cara de incredulidad de Teddy. Se corrigió- bien, pasan mucho tiempo ahí, pero no viven en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Sigues dando vueltas.

-Me gusta, y me acabo de enterar que es mi pareja destinada. No estamos casados aún.

Teddy miró a Draco y luego a Harry. Luego a la unión de sus manos.

-¿Aún? ¿Estaban planeando hacerlo?

-Teddy, ¿porque no estás sorprendido?

-La abuela Andrómeda insistió en que leyera cientos de libros. Claro, que tuve que leer de las almas gemelas. Siempre imaginé que papá y mamá lo eran. Comprendería que hayas dejado a tu esposa por tu alma gemela. Es un milagro que la hayas encontrado. Mejor aún, que hayas estado alrededor de ella por gran parte de toda tu vida y no te hubieras dado cuenta ¿Él lo sabe?

-Su madre dijo que lo había sospechado, pero ella se lo confirmó hasta hace poco.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo lo ha sabido?

-No lo sé. Días, creo

-¿Y cómo ella pudo confirmar que eran almas gemelas?

-Esa es una pregunta aún mejor.-Ante la mueca de su ahijado, no pudo evitar preguntar-Teddy, ¿qué pasa?

-Solo estoy sorprendido, supongo. Mi padrino, divorciado, se lleva de maravilla con personas que en la infancia no soportaba, ¿y luego resulta que ha encontrado al amor de su vida en un antiguo compañero de escuela, a quien ha evitado por años? Tenía que venir y confirmar que no hubieran jugado con tu cabeza, ¿crees que bebiste una poción de amor?

Harry bufó.

-Por favor, Teddy.

-Bueno, tenía que preguntar. Era obvio que en todo caso lo negarías.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces, qué ves en él?

El Jefe de Aurores alzó la ceja, y volvió a sentarse, sin soltar la mano del rubio.

-No vamos a tener esta plática frente a él.

-¿Si notas que está dormido, no? ¿No ibas a aprovecharte, verdad?

-¡Merlín, no!

Teddy carcajeó, de una manera similar a la que Remus solía hacerlo.

-Estaré alrededor, por si acaso esto se sale de control y el Profeta vuelve a intentar pasar de nuevo. Seguro ahora van a querer saber que pasa con el esposo del Jefe de Aurores, Hermione fue una gran noticia, y luego lo fue el Tío Draco. Ahora estás aquí, y están enloqueciendo afuera.

-Él no es mi esposo.

Teddy sonrió astutamente.

-Realmente quieres decir aún al final de la frase ¿no? Hiciste esa cara impaciente las dos veces que insinue que estaban casados.

Harry se alzó de hombros.

-Será mejor que no entren. No estoy de humor para soportar cotillones.

-Mírate, ya eres todo un Malfoy.

-Teddy...

-Bien, los dejo, invitalo a comer con nosotros un día.

-Claro, cuídate -respondió Harry y miró a su ahijado salir. Acarició los rubios cabellos, y puso su cabeza al lado de la de Draco.

Estaba cansado, pero no podría dormir hasta que estuviera seguro que Draco estaría bien.

No supo cuánto esperó, pero el rubio por fin empezó a parpadear; parecía confundido acerca de donde se encontraba. Harry se preparó para levantarse y llamar a una enfermera cuando lo vio intentar levantarse, pero entonces Draco se quedó quieto y volteó hacia él.

-Draco-murmuró, y el slytherin le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

.

Confundido, Draco abrió los ojos y los cerró nuevamente al sentir la luz golpear con fuerza sus retinas. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, y luego, poco a poco, fue consciente de su cuerpo. Tenía una mano en su estómago y la otra a un lado de él, fue lo primero que notó. Lo segundo que notó fue que estaba cerca de alguien, porque sentía un calor a su lado, y una suave ráfaga de viento chocar contra su oreja. Volteó despacio y para su sorpresa, vio el rostro del Héroe del Mundo Mágico a su lado. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Hasta ese momento, su mente había estado perdida en los recuerdos de su vida, en sus acciones pasadas; entre voces de dolor y enojo, y risas conocidas. Lo último que recordaba era estar en Hogwarts, sentado frente al Gran Lago y riendo de algo que otra persona le decía. Sus ojos se habían enfocado en sus cuatro amigos de la infancia y entonces, se habían fijado en Astoria, con el cabello suelto y jugando por momentos con el viento. Draco había estirado la mano y había tomado la mano de ella, mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes que también estaban fijos en él.

Y entonces, ella había dicho algo.

Despierta.

Y la mano que había tomado la pequeña y delicada mano de Astoria, ahora era sostenida por alguien más. Y los preciosos ojos jade, se habían convertido en dos brillantes esmeraldas que lo miraban con un sentimiento tan cálido que, sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrió. Y luego, sintió las lágrimas cubrir sus ojos y luchar por salir.

-Harry-respondió con voz rasposa. Su mirada viajó hacia el toque de Harry.

Estaba vivo.

Su magia y la de Harry bailaban una junto a la otra, en una alegre danza, unidas a través de las manos; y, a pesar de que probablemente Draco ya podía prescindir de ella, Harry seguía empujando magia hacia él.

Aún así su cuerpo, la recibía con gusto, y la devolvía hacía Harry, haciendo un pequeño ciclo de magia entre ambos. Por su mente pasó la diferencia entre la cálida sensación en su cuerpo mientras el ciclo continuaba , y el día en que intentó darle a Astoria su magia, y ésta solo se dispersó en el aire.

Astoria…

Draco no creía que se hubiera aferrado a la vida en lugar de intentar reunirse con ella. Se sentía culpable, pero al ver los ojos acuosos de Harry, también, no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de seguir vivo. El moreno puso su mano en la pálida mejilla, y Draco se acurrucó contra la cálida palma, luego, sollozo quedito.

-Oh, Draco- susurró Harry acostándose a su lado y envolviéndolo con los brazos lo más que la posición de Draco le permitió.-Todo está bien, Draco. Todo está bien, lo prometo. Estás bien-susurró el moreno y el slytherin asintió con suavidad, con la cara escondida en su cuello.

-Potter-susurró. La nostalgia, la sorpresa y el miedo que había sentido hasta ese momento se liberó en ese instante, y se aferró al Jefe de Aurores; como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía que podía protegerlo de sus temores. Harry pareció entender, porque acomodó lo mejor que pudo a Draco, y aseguró aún más el abrazo.

-Todo está bien, Draco. Estoy aquí. Estás aquí. Gracias por quedarte.

Las palabras fueron susurradas en un tono tan dulce, que el corazón del rubio casi se detuvo.

-Gracias por devolverme a casa-susurró en respuesta.

Tal vez era egoísta, pero acurrucado junto a Harry, sabiendo que podría ver de nuevo a sus hijos y a sus padres, Draco deseó que ese momento durara para siempre.

-Gracias, Harry.

.

(1) Idries Shah


	11. Entre amores y familias

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Entre coincidencias y destinos**

 **Capítulo 11. Entre amores y familias**

.

.

.

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, notó que las cuerdas ya no estaban. Estaba sentada en el suelo, porque no había nada más entre esas paredes excepto las rejas, así que asustada trató de buscar algo donde sostenerse, pero no encontró nada. Ciertamente las historias de Dean eran precisas. Las mazmorras Malfoy no eran más que eso, concreto y acero, y lo demás, completa oscuridad. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía tal nerviosismo que todos los ruidos la hacían sobresaltar; así que se obligó a sujetarse de su túnica y abrazarse a sí misma, sólo para sentir un poco más de seguridad.

¿Qué hora era?,se preguntó ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella dormía?

¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Dónde estaba James? ¿Dónde incluso estaba Lily?

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y miró a su alrededor. La única luz provenía dos velas en la puerta de la misma habitación, que emitían una suave y cálida aura anaranjada que apenas y la alcanzaba. Pensó en hacer ruido, pero recordó que Dean había dicho que sin importar lo mucho que gritaban, nadie parecía oírlos; y si lo hacían, sin duda serían los miembros de aquella familia y lo ignoraban. En su interior, rogó que alguien supiera que no estaba huyendo, sino que estaba encerrada; y se preguntó la posibilidad que tenían de sospechar que estaba en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Atrapada.

Merlín, estaba tan asustada. Solo deseaba que Harry la sacara de ahí. Había sacado a Luna, y a Dean después de todo. Cubrió su rostro y se esforzó en no llorar, pero no podía más. Estaba cansada y tenía miedo.

-Harry-susurró.

No, no podía llorar por él. Su terquedad le dio nuevas energías y se motivó a sí misma, buscando salir. Encontró los barrotes y al ver que sus manos podían pasar a través de ellos, intentó ver si su cuerpo pasaría. Tan pronto como la idea pasó por su cabeza una barrera la tiró hacia atrás y la golpeó contra la pared, dejándola adolorida. Buscó su varita, inútilmente, y trató de invocar alguna de fuera. Nada llegó.

-Maldita sea-se quejó y se puso de pie. No tenía idea de cómo hacer magia sin varita, pero recordaba que Dobby había entrado a Malfoy Manor sin problemas, así que sin duda si hubiera tenido un elfo a su nombre hubiera podido liberarse. Era una buena idea, de hecho, pero ella no tenía ningún elfo a la mano porque Harry le había retirado el derecho de llamarlos. Y ella no había leído ese tonto prenupcial.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…-murmuró golpeando su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Recordando el prenupcial, Ginny se dió cuenta que la siguiente audiencia con la jueza era en dos días y ella había arruinado todo al atacar a Malfoy.

Se preguntó que diría Terry cuando supiera lo que hizo, si había una manera de solucionar esto.

Si al menos él la estaba buscando.

Acomodó su cabello y lo trenzó, tratando de mantenerlo fuera de su camino, mientras intentaba pensar en algo más, ella siempre había intentado enfrentar las cosas, así que decidió qué, sin importar qué iba, a salir de ahí.

Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos intentando escapar, y recibiendo azotes contra la pared, cuando unos pasos acercándose sonaron. Al principio la emoción de ser liberada invadió a la pelirroja pero pronto la recorrió el escalofrío propio de quien recuerda que será juzgada. Retrocedió hasta la pared más lejana a la luz, con la intención de ocultarse, cuando notó la figura que apareció frente a ella era James.

-James...-susurró aliviada. No sabía si estaba feliz de verlo, o sorprendida por el descaro de su hijo al presentarse frente a ella. Le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando recordó que la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque había tenido que buscarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

-Mamá-exclamó el moreno desapareciendo también su sonrisa. -Mamá, ¿Cómo estás?

Las palabras del castaño hicieron volver a la pelirroja a la realidad y miró con furia las paredes alrededor de ella.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-preguntó-Estoy en una habitación oscura, encerrada, sin nada más que la oscuridad. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, James? Creí que tú también lo odiabas, creía que me apoyarías a mí y no a Harry ¿Y qué hiciste? Viniste aquí, a su casa. Lo recibiste al igual que tus hermanos en tu vida. Dejaste que me encerraran aquí, en esta basura de habitación, como un vil animal.

James miró al suelo e hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, mamá. Solo quería ver a Lily, y a Al.

-Oh, no. Sentirlo no es suficiente, James. Sácame de aquí-le ordenó.-Hablaremos en casa.

El moreno miró a su madre e hizo ademán de mover sacar su varita cuando otra mano lo detuvo. Desconcertado miró a Albus, que no sabía de dónde había salido,o como no había notado que lo seguía, y observó la mirada fija del dueño de los ojos verdes al mirar a su madre. Ambas miradas se enfrentaron duramente, cosa que nunca había visto, porque cuando peleaban, Al solía evitar la mirada de Ginny, avergonzado o triste. Quizá era porque su madre hacía sentir a Albus mal por ser un slytherin, o por llevarse con los Malfoy, porque no podía ser igual a James… pero esta vez la miraba fijamente, la enfrentaba. Su mirada era tranquila, como la que había visto en el hombre rubio que había recibido a Hermione, con seguridad. Probablemente Albus lo estaba copiando, porque se veía tranquilo. Como aquel hombre rubio, que con sus palabras y movimientos parecía pedir que dejaras todo a su cargo, que no te preocuparas por nada. Probablemente durante su estancia en esa familia Albus había aprendido que no tenía que sentirse menos por su carácter, su personalidad, su casa o sus amistades.

Y, al mantener la mirada hacia su madre, parecía decirle a Ginny que ya no podía influenciarlo más. Que su opinión ya no era tan importante.

Miró a Al y bajó la mirada hacia la unión de la mano de éste en su brazo, preguntándose, no por primera vez, quién estaba equivocado en esa historia. Albus siguió su mirada y retiró su mano cuando hizo que el brazo del mayor bajara completamente.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-No, no tenemos-expresó Albus firmemente.- No tenemos que hacer nada. No. No podemos hacer nada-recalcó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Vamos a dejar que se quede aquí? Son las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy, joder. Has escuchado las historias de Dean. Ni siquiera papá dejó que tía Luna se quedara aquí.

-Es cierto, pero ciertamente tía Luna no se lo merecía. Y había una guerra. Se tomó gente que no era culpable de su situación

-¿Estás diciendo que mamá se merece estar aquí?-cuestionó sorprendido.

-Claro que se lo merece- exclamó Albus, mirándolo como si James estuviera enloqueciendo- ¿No te parece suficiente que casi mate a tía Hermione y a su bebé? ¿Que haya dejado en tal del estado al Señor Malfoy, James?

Ginny frunció los labios.

-Pero…

-Esto es magia ancestral, James. Aunque lo intentaras, solo te lastimarías. Muchas personas intentaron y no salieron de aquí.

-Pero papá lo hizo, ¡solo necesitamos un elfo! -exclamó maravillado, pues incluso él recordaba las historias de su padre acerca de Dobby- ¡Ezio!

Un elfo apareció frente a ellos.

Ginny sintió la esperanza vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Si!-gracias a Merlín.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas esto James.

-Lo siento, Al, pero es mamá; incluso si se lo mereciera no puedo dejarla aquí. Ezio libera a mi madre.

El elfo dudó un segundo, como mirando a Albus en espera de su respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-se desesperó James.

El elfo siguió mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó también él. Su primera reacción había sido gritar que no, pero ante la mirada del elfo, su cerebro olvido su anterior pensamiento. Porque el elfo parecía temerle a Albus. Movió sus orejas nervioso y miró entre ambos, antes de mirar a él.

Tres elfos aparecieron. El más viejo habló.

-¿Que elfo se atreve a pasar por las barreras de la Mansión sin permiso?-reclamó. - ¿A qué vienes a este humilde hogar? ¿Por qué entras sin permiso? Mansión está furiosa, ha visto esta escena antes. Elfos no permitir que Mansión vuelva a ser invadida por un elfo ajeno intentando sacar a un prisionero. Menos un prisionero con la marca de reclamación en él. Atticus está preparado para echarte. Atticus y todos los demás.

El otro elfo volvió a mirar a los adolescentes.

-Elzio está aquí porque un Potter lo ha llamado- declaró. -Pero Elzio sabe que ella tiene una cadena en su cuello, puede verla. Elzio no sabe si debe obedecer al hijo del amo y crear un conflicto entre casas. Elzio espera la confirmación del heredero porque está aquí, pero si éste no responde, Elzio tendrá que ir con el Jefe de la Casa.

-Lo confirmo, -dijo James-solo hazlo-.

El elfo no se movió.

-¡Elzio!

-Tú no eres el heredero. Heredero no parece feliz de tu petición.

-¿Qué?-preguntó James.

-Elzio dijo que estar esperando confirmación del heredero-mencionó, con sus grandes ojos mirando a Albus. El otro elfo gruñó.

-Tu heredero es invitado de honor en Mansión. Heredero es amigo de la familia. ¿Es usted heredero confirmando esa orden? ¿Se pondrá en contra de la amabilidad de nuestro Señor?-le preguntó al menor- Heredero debe saber que elfos lo sacarán de la Mansión si lo hace. Heredero atenerse a consecuencias.

Albus abrió los ojos.

-¿Heredero? ¿Me hablas a mí?-le preguntó a su propio elfo.

El elfo asintió.

-Elzio saber como se ve un heredero. El heredero tener la magia de la casa unida a él.

-Pero, ¡yo soy el hermano mayor!- se quejó James

-Lo es-confirmó Albus.

El elfo los miró confundido.

-El hermano mayor tal vez fue repudiado- comentó un elfo.- Tal vez por eso casa preferir al menor. Familia Black hacer lo mismo una vez.

-Tal vez el mayor es una deshonra y líder Potter repudiarlo- comentó otro.

-¡No fui repudiado!

-Es el contrato-susurró Ginny, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared más cercana.-Es mi contrato. Me quede tu custodia, y yo no soy un Potter. Harry se quedó a Albus, el contrato de él decía que se quedaría con el heredero. La magia fue a Albus.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

-¿Perdí mi posición como primogénito?

-Sigues siendo hijo de papá, ¿sabes?

-No para la magia, aparentemente.

-Es temporal,-exclamó Ginny- o no, depende de quién se quede tu custodia al final.

James estaba pálido y callado.

-¿Heredero?-preguntó Elzio. El slytherin lo miró en shock.

-Atticus está perdiendo la paciencia-exclamó el elfo. - ¿Elfo se irá o no?

-¿Heredero?-repitió el elfo.

-No. No liberará a nadie. Se irá. Vete.

Elzio se marchó.

Los otros elfos miraron al de ojos verdes aliviados, se inclinaron ante Albus y se fueron también.

-¡Albus! ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

-Lo oíste. Esto crearía un conflicto entre las casas.

-¿A quién le importa un conflicto entre las casas?

-¡A mí me importa! Me importa Scorpius, ¡me importa el señor Malfoy!

-¿Todo esto es por Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny decepcionada por cómo se dieron las cosas -¿Qué te dio, Albus? ¿Te recibió en su familia feliz? ¿Te dijo que ser un Slytherin está bien, que es lo máximo?- ironizó -¿Estás enamorado de él, o de su hijo, y por eso lo defiendes tanto? ¿Por eso prefieres mantener a tu madre aquí? ¿O te estás vengando de mí ahora que puedes? Siempre envidiaste a James, el hijo mayor, el gryffindor, el heredero….

James miró a su madre indignado de lo que ella dijo y luego a su hermano, quien, para su sorpresa, tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh, eso es lo que te dolió ¿no? Lo del heredero… debe ser un hastío no tener al heredero a tu favor ¿Eso que veo ahí es miedo o envidia? ¿Te han ganado por partida doble?¿Triple, tal vez?-se mofó.

Ginny se puso roja

-Qué si te digo que sí es mi familia feliz,-le dijo con un ligero orgullo recorriendo el aire- al menos yo tengo una, ¿Tú que tienes, ma-dre?-se burló-¿La habitación de tus sueños?

-Albus-gritó James, notando el trago amargo en la cara de Ginny.

-Eres un...-gruñó ella.

-¿Qué?-lo incitó él, y James no pudo evitar notar que Albus parecía estar enojándola a propósito.- ¿Un hijo de perra?

-Maldito bastardo-Completó la mayor.- Eres igual a él, igual a su hijo, igual a todos sus amigos y su familia.

-Tú no eres, sinceramente, mejor que yo.- Exclamó convencido el otro-Al menos yo no he intentado matar a nadie. Puede que creas lo peor de mí, o de mi casa de Hogwarts, pero tú no eres mejor que yo.

-Por supuesto que soy mejor que tú. -Se convenció Ginny-Yo soy una heroína, soy la…

Sus palabras desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido aquello que la había diferenciado de todos durante todo este tiempo. Ella ya no era la elegida del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, nunca lo fue, su corazón nunca le perteneció. Ya no poseía el título de la esposa del salvador mágico, ni tenía su dinero. Ya ni siquiera era una heroína, se había convertido en el temor de varios. Y si bien, durante todo este tiempo, Harry había ayudado a los Weasley y su posición se había elevado gracias a Sortilegios Weasley, nunca podría decirse a sí misma exageradamente adinerada, como antaño.

Las lágrimas brotaron amargas y apretó los puños furiosa, humillada al mirar a su hijo, quien la veía firmemente, como con lástima.

-Esto era lo que querías, ¿no? Vengarte de mí, despreciarme porque yo no te quise. Pero soy tu madre. Siempre, en el fondo, necesitarás mi aprobación. Y yo jamás te la daré de nuevo, para mí no eres más que una serpiente.

Albus tuvo que admitir que eso dolió.

No obstante, a pesar de que sus ojos se opacaron ligeramente, sonrió.

-Si, bueno. Tú nunca tendrás la mía, tampoco. Ni siquiera tienes la de Lily, porque dañaste a una persona que ella quiere y admira. La madre cariñosa que ella recordaba fue reemplazada por la neurótica, celosa que ha visto últimamente. Te queda sólo James, que se aferra a la persona que fuiste, o eres con él. Pero aquí estabas, haciéndolo sentir culpable por tus decisiones. Solo tenías que venir por él, pero en su lugar, hiciste todo esto. ¿Realmente crees que él podía evitar que te encerraran? Dices que lo amas, y quizá en el fondo sea cierto, pero si realmente lo amaras tanto no lo hubieras convertido en una herramienta contra papá. Lo habrías dejado escoger. Estás molesta porque no actuó como tu querías que lo hiciera ¿Qué pasará cuando deje de serte útil? ¿Ese amor continuará? ¿Qué es lo que pasará con él? ¿Le harás lo mismo que a mí?

James hizo una mueca

-No, déjame adivinar ¿Ya lo hiciste, cierto? Dime, ¿Cuántos días dejaron de hablarle? ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendieron que James era invisible? ¿Esa va a ser su vida? ¿Compensarte por lo que padre no te pudo dar? ¿Ocupar mi lugar como receptor de tu ira? Incluso si soy todo lo que dices, yo no soy quien está aquí, encerrado; ¿y te digo por qué?, porque alguien como yo enamoró a padre, porque alguien como yo salvó a la persona que detestas. Porque alguien como yo, demostró ser más fuerte que tú y te encerró aquí, donde alguien como yo, decidirá qué pasa contigo. Incluso si no me interesa tu futuro, no considero justo que involucres a James. No voy a dejar que libere a un prisionero de Malfoy Manor, porque como bien explicó el elfo eso significa un conflicto con los Malfoy, dueños de la Mansión. ¿Contra qué familia crees que irán ellos? ¿Potter? No, madre. Tu ya no eres una, y aunque sea James quien te libere, no creo que los Malfoy nos dañen. Y te diré por qué. Por mí. Porque yo hice alianzas con ellos. Lo más que pueden hacer es echarnos. Retirarnos la palabra. Pero tú sólo echarás más leña al fuego en la situación de los Malfoy y los Weasley. Y cuando todo el mundo hable de esto hablarán de ti y no de James. Como debe ser, porque tú hiciste esto sola.

James no dijo nada cuando Albus lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de ella. Lo último que vio Ginny fueron sus ojos castaños mirarlo en una mezcla entre preocupación y resignación. Sin duda las palabras de Albus, y su nueva posición, lo habían afectado, porque le había seguido en silencio y con la cabeza baja.

Ginny lo miró frustrada.

-No soy tan egoísta como crees-susurró, pero probablemente su historial con Albus no convencería a nadie de lo contrario.

 _Si realmente lo amaras tanto no lo hubieras convertido en una herramienta..._

Mentira, se dijo. Esto no era acerca de cuánto había amado a James; pues incluso después de enterarse del amor de Harry hacia Draco Malfoy, y saber lo que Harry había deseado de él, no pudo dejar de quererlo, o quererlo menos. James era diferente de Albus o Lily, era su favorito, la quería más a ella. Lily y Albus, desde su nacimiento, habían preferido a Harry. Pero no James. James le sonreía más, le abrazaba más. Era su mejor amigo, se sentaba cerca de donde estaba, siempre.

Era la prueba de amor entre Harry y ella, ¿no?

Ginny se sentó en el suelo y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran, sin poder evitarlo. Dejó salir dolorosos sollozos que había retenido por tanto tiempo, volviéndolo ira, y se abrazó a sí misma dolorosamente.

Merlín, ella amaba a James. Lo juraba. James era el único de ellos a quien Ginny podía decir que a pesar de estar enojada con Harry, podía amar sin condiciones. Porque en el fondo, James se parecía a ella. No importaba que fuera el heredero o no. Y ahora se había ido, dejándola ahí, porque desconfiaba de ella. Porque le había quitado algo. Por un momento, mientras Albus hablaba, la había mirado como si fuera un monstruo, como si hubiera visto por primera vez lo egoísta que era.

Y lo era.

Había perdido a Harry, a sus hijos, y a sí misma en el proceso de retenerlo. Y luego en el proceso de castigarlo, se terminó castigando a sí misma. Malfoy había ganado. Estaba vivo y tenía todo lo que alguna vez ella tuvo.

Lloró, porque nadie ahí la vería ni la juzgaría. Porque no lo había hecho por años y no podía hacer más en este momento. Esto era un pesadilla, un infierno.

El infierno de los gryffindors, pensó sin saber de dónde vino el pensamiento. En sus inocentes escolares años, ella lo había llamado la gloria de los gryffindors. Pero el rubio lo había nombrado infierno, y quizá tenía razón. Para ellos había sido un infierno quedar en manos de ellos. Ahora era su turno.

Casi podía oír en su mente las palabras del slytherin, verlo frente a ella con sus cortos 17, murmurando a Parkinson antes de que ella se acercara. Cerró los ojos y recreó la escena, la mano de Harry alejándola de los slytherins y los murmullos de Nott cuando lo hacían.

 _-Saldremos de esta._

Nadie estaba con ella, murmurando aliento.

.

Draco, aún si hubiera sabido lo que ocurría en casa, no hubiera considerado esto como una victoria. Es decir, estaba en cama después de de casi morir, era viudo, y se había enamorado de alguien que literalmente podría meterlo a Azkabán si indagaba un poco en su vida. Pero dado que su familia estaba bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía solo, tal vez lo llamaría un poco de suerte.

Por el momento estaba vivo, y se alegraba de ello.

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, Potter seguía ahí y al parecer sólo habían pasado unas horas porque el cielo aún no era oscuro. O era el día siguiente. No lo sabía ni podía unir sus pensamientos para averiguarlo. Y él no lo sabía, pero momentos antes una enfermera le había aplicado una dosis de poción contra el dolor y para dormir sin sueños, esperando que se recuperara. Así que Harry sabía que estaría consciente pocos minutos, antes de volver a dormir.

Era normal, según la mujer, mantener a pacientes con grandes traumas durmiendo; con el fin de que su núcleo mágico se estabilizara. Y en la situación de Draco, debería requerir al menos cinco días, pero gracias a Harry al parecer serían tres.

-Buenos días- susurró Harry al verlo abrir los ojos.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien-respondió el rubio, inesperadamente alegre. Tenía una mirada soñadora, lo que hizo a Harry darse cuenta que no estaba exactamente en su mejor momento-¿Y tú?

-Bien-respondió él. Las suaves palabras de Draco y su estado casi infantil lo relajaron y aliviaron.

-¡Mentira! ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con esas ojeras?¿Te di un gran bajón, no?-preguntó divertido el líder familiar tratando de incorporarse, pero era bastante obvio que seguía demasiado exhausto porque enseguida empezó a cerrar los ojos; así que Harry lo hizo acostarse nuevamente y le acomodó la almohada, escuchando el pequeño ruidito de satisfacción que provino de Draco.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó con una suave carcajada, que a la vez hizo reír levemente a Draco. Parecía que algo hubiera cambiado entre ambos, pero Harry no podía definir qué. Quizá solo era que Draco tenía las energías demasiado bajas como para quejarse de la presencia de Harry o ocultar las apariencias; o podía ser que él también sintiera su magia sentirse feliz, por notar la otra. No lo sabía, y realmente no le importaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era que los ojos de Draco, grises y suaves, se habían abierto y lo miraban de nuevo.

Tomó la mano de Draco y la puso en su mejilla, mirándolo con adoración. Ante este gesto, Draco sonrió suavemente y apretó levemente en respuesta, calmando el corazón de Harry. Cuando había recibido la carta de James, el moreno podía jurar que se había detenido. No quería pensar, ni sentir. Se preguntaba por qué su magia se asfixiaba y sentía su vida había perdido el sentido. No pensó en sus hijos, no pensó en sus amigos, o el culpable del estado del rubio. Sólo podía pensar que con la muerte de Draco, todo se acababa. Todo lo que había perdido y ya nunca más tendría. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le quemaba el aire al entrar a sus pulmones, y lo muy doloroso que se sentía cuando los abandonaba.

Y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír, porque no solo podía respirar nuevamente sin dolor; sino porque podía tocarlo sin ningún miedo a ser rechazado. Especialmente porque el rubio estaba casi semi drogado. Su estado actual, contrario al inexpresivo y cuidadoso sangre pura lo hizo sonreír.

-No sonrías así, es contagioso.-Le reclamó el otro, mirándolo lo más atento que pudo.-Tengo sed. Hidratame.

Harry alzó la ceja y le pasó un vaso de agua.

-Bien.

-Ahora acomoda de nuevo mi almohada

Harry lo hizo, a pesar de la poca amabilidad del otro, quien, al parecer, estaba dejando salir su lado snob y mandón.

El otro gimió aliviado y lo miró. Luego sonrió travieso y lo miró con divertidos ojos grises mientras se ponía de costado.

-Genial, ¿Sabes cuanto desee darte ordenes y que me obedecieras? Mi yo de once años está muy feliz.

-¿Tu yo de once años?

-¿Si, no piensas a veces en ti, a esa edad?

-No lo sé. Supongo ¿Qué dice tu yo de último año?

-Oh, mi yo de último año casi no pensaba en ti. Tu sabes, los juicios, la ruina económica, mis padres… Oh y también estaba el hecho de que tenía una …-Frunció el ceño, como perdiendo el hilo. Harry se dio cuenta de que alzaba la ceja y lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Se sonrojó pensando en que Draco lo estaba evaluando físicamente. Es decir, ya no tenía 17 años. Y aunque estaba seguro que no era espantoso, no estaba seguro de sí podría seguir saliendo como uno de los magos más apuestos de Gran Bretaña.

Finalmente Draco habló.

-Te ves... te ves como si te hubieran matado y revivido, mira tu cabello. Oh no , siempre es así-bromeó sonriendo suavemente, pero al ver como Harry se inclinaba demasiado a la derecha, frunció el ceño y lo miró bien.

-Eso no es gracioso- reclamó Harry, pero el rubio lo miró fijamente en respuesta.

-Merlín, que humor. Te haré saber que si uno no se ríe de sí mismo, se vuelve amargado-bufó.

-No es eso, no tienes ni idea del susto que pasé.

-¿Tú te asustaste? Vi, literalmente, mi vida pasar frente a mí, y sabía que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera, no podía curarme a mí mismo esta vez ¡Y sabes que? Pensé en ti en mis últimos momentos ¿Cómo era ese dicho? Apareciste cuando pensé en ti. Ah si, no te vas a morir.

-Draco...

-En serio-siguió el otro- Te ves terrible. ¿Acaso te encontraste un dementor?

-No, te cedí magia.

-Oh, entonces deberías tomar algo con azúcar. -le aconsejó- No importa que yo haya sido herido, consumí tu magia para vivir; la magia es parte esencial de ti, y debe regenerarse. Solo lo harás con descanso ¿Por qué no dormiste cuando yo lo hacía?

-No sabía si despertarías.

-Lo hice, exagerado. Ahora, acuéstate y duerme. Es más, déjame dormir.

-En realidad creo que debemos hablar sobre…

-Harry, hablaremos después de como mi yo de once años siguió enojado contigo por rechazar mi amistad y cómo lo superó cuando se hizo amigo de Pansy, lo prometo. Duerme. Cuando Astoria absorbía mi magia, eso ayudaba a no sentir que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies-susurró.

La voz suave y tranquila del rubio, le hizo darse cuenta a Harry que el rubio Malfoy se estaba quedando nuevamente dormido. ¿Pansy?, se preguntó. Sonrió y asintió, abrazandolo por la cintura, temiendo que el rubio se alejara, pero para su sorpresa, Draco se acurrucó contra él de nuevo. Harry dejó salir un suspiro aliviado mientras le besaba la frente, y revisó que las sábanas lo cubrieran totalmente. Sólo entonces acarició su cabello y se relajó por completo, disfrutando del leve cosquilleo que lo recorría ahora. No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, pero por una vez se dejó engañar a sí mismo y disfrutar este momento, como si éste sólo fuera uno de esos días que había soñado en la infancia.

Disfrutando del suave respirar del rubio, pensó en todas las veces que habían sentido ese ligero cosquilleo entre ambos, y se preguntó qué pasaba por la cabeza del líder de los Malfoy cada vez que le quitaba importancia a ese hecho. Quizá no sabía cómo mencionarlo, prácticamente escuchó a su lado Gryffindor decir. Los slytherins no son exactamente las personas más valientes… y honestas. O quizá no quería mencionarlo, respondió su slytherin, su mente empezando a buscar qué beneficios podría tener el silencio del rubio.

Un poco preocupado acerca de la posición de Draco ante ese vínculo, miró a su compañero, pero el rubio no parecía ni siquiera tener la fuerza para estar planeando algo en este momento; así que a Harry, tan inquieto como era, tenía que esperar a que hablaran más tarde (porque definitivamente iban a hablar, aunque tuviera que obligarlo) y dejar al otro descansar; y por qué no, hacer lo mismo. No obstante, antes de dormir, sacó de su bolsillo el chocolate que tenía por si llegara a aparecer un dementor y le dio un gran mordisco.

Pronto, el chocolate se derritió en su boca y lo hizo sentir más cálido y despierto. Era cierto, ayudaba. Masticó lentamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ahora tenía su alma y tomó un poco del agua que estaba en la jarra junto a la cama. No le importó si alguien ya había usado el vaso, solo quería sentir su boca menos dulce.

Cuando acabó, acomodó los cabellos de Draco y tomó nuevamente su mano, sabiendo que la magia volvería a correr a través de ellos; así fue pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, esta vez solo sintió un pequeño movimiento entre ellas. Era como un suave vaivén que lo arrullaba, y se preguntó si así se había sentido alguna vez de bebé en los brazos de su madre.

Protegido, y amado.

Podía sentir la magia de Draco, cálida, tranquila y leve, pero ahí. Era diferente a la suya, energética e irradiante, pero no le molestaba; lo hacía sentir...completo. Equilibrado. Si, esa era la palabra. Como si Harry hubiera recuperado algo de él que nunca había sentido que hacía falta, pero que ahora que había recuperado, lo hacía sentirse de maravilla y se negaba a perderlo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, acomodándose para descansar.

Tal como lo había imaginado hacía tiempo, la respiración de Draco era rítmica y silenciosa, y su cuerpo cálido. Su olor era ligero y su piel suave al tacto. Dejó salir una sonrisa y se acurrucó un poco más a él, seguro de que Draco no recordaría ni se enteraría de lo que pasaba, y se resistió a dormir los primeros minutos, como creyendo que en cualquier momento el slytherin podría recaer. Despues de minutos, se tranquilizó y grabó en sus retinas la imagen de un Draco tranquilo y durmiente, queriendo soñar con eso. Había otras cosas importantes fuera de esa habitación blanca; estaba Lucius, Hermione, Scorpius y sus hijos...pero estar junto a Draco, podía reemplazar todo eso y dejar todo atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron, durmiendo, por fin, profundamente.

Unos minutos después, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta se escucharon, pero pasaron desapercibidos para ambos; y una más relajada pero exhausta Narcissa entró al no recibir respuesta. Su sorpresa la dejó parada por segundos hasta que una sonrisa invadió su cara, al encontrar a su hijo durmiendo con una expresión tranquila y a su, al parecer, futuro yerno, tomando su mano con fuerza. La expresión de felicidad con la que se aferraba fuertemente a su heredero le dio tanta ternura como alivio; y una mueca llorosa se instaló en sus labios, mientras poco a poco sonreía más fuerte.

Draco estaba bien.

-Gracias, Harry.-Dijo en una voz tan baja, pretendiendo no molestar, que estaba casi segura que nadie podía haber escuchado. Y así estaba bien. Esa escena era demasiado perfecta para interrumpirla con trivialidades. Los agradecimientos podían ser expresados más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos en casa, pero esa escena no podría reponerse jamás. Ojalá tuviera una cámara, pensó. Al menos podría sacar esta memoria y guardarla en un pensadero, volviéndola inmortal.

.

Hermione, quien había despertado hace unos minutos, y no había encontrado a Ron, se sentó en la cama, justo a tiempo para ver a Lavander entrar a la habitación.

-Hermione, estás despierta. Que alegría- exclamó la mujer y ella miró confundida a la rubia, como si no supiera por qué estaba aquí, o le hablaba normalmente, cuando era obvio que no se caían para nada bien.

-¿Lavander?

-Si, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Debo decir que estoy muy aliviada, después de todo tenerte aquí ha atraído la atención de la prensa y temíamos que enloquecieran si no teníamos buenas noticias pronto.

-¿Prensa? Olvídalo, ¿dónde está Ron?

-¿Ron? Estaba por aquí hace unas horas, habló con Harry y se marchó, creo que le pidió algo.

-¿Harry está aquí?

-Si, está con Malfoy-respondió la rubia, revisando a la morena con hechizos.. El bebé está bien, tus signos vitales están bien, tus niveles de sangre también….

-¿Entonces, crees que puedas llamar a Harry, o a Draco?

-¿Draco, lo llamas por su nombre?

Ella lo miró con antipatía.

-¿ Viniste a tratar de sacarme información?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Eres demasiado chismosa, Lavander. ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Haré lo que pueda.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuando se casaron Malfoy y Harry?

-¿Que? Ellos no están casados.

-Claro que lo están. Harry le pasó magia, le salvó la vida a Malfoy.

-Espera, repite lo último.

-Le salvó la vida a Malfoy.

-¿Le salvó la vida? ¿Qué pasó?

La medimaga abrevió los hechos.

-Si te digo cuando se casaron ... ¿me llevarás a la habitación de Draco? -preguntó.

-Claro, tendremos que tener cuidado, podemos ir ahora, es horario de visita aun.

-Bien, se casaron el mes pasado- mintió.

-Justo cuando iniciaron los juicios. Por eso Albus y Lili viven prácticamente en la Mansión. ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algo pasaba ahí.

-Pero es un secreto, tienes que guardarlo por el bien de los niños.

-No te preocupes Hermione, no le diré a nadie. Vamos, ponte de pie-alentó.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Narcissa estaba leyendo un libro.

-Weasley-se paró la rubia mayor, -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mirando con desaprobación a la medimaga, Narcissa corrió a auxiliar a Hermione y la hizo ocupar su lugar en la silla.

-Agradecería que se retirara, señorita Brown.

La ex gryffindor, quien tenía la mirada en los dos hombres acostados en la cama, se sonrojo ante la mirada de desagrado de Narcissa, y se marchó.

-Yo solo quería ver a Draco respondió Hermione. Escuché lo que paso y … Lo siento, no creí ver esto nunca.- Comentó Hermione, acariciando su estómago. La señora Malfoy asintió y lanzó un silenciador alrededor de los dos hombres antes de asentir y tomar asiento frente a ella. Sabía por su hijo de su amistad, pero no había estado muy segura de que tan cercanos eran.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, pero al final pudieron encontrarse. No, encontrarse no es la palabra. Ellos ya se habían encontrado desde muy jóvenes. Se conocieron a los once, pelearon siete largos años, se salvaron uno a otro y aún así no reconocieron lo que eran.

-Almas gemelas.

-Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, mi medimaga me preguntó cuando se casaron. Harry no se hubiera casado sin avisarme y siempre estuvo demasiado pendiente de él. He leído suficientes libros como para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Ya veo. Creí que debido a sus orígenes…

-Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no notaron lo que eran.

\- Probablemente fue porque aunque estuvieron cerca todo este tiempo, las opiniones sociales, las decisiones de sus superiores y la guerra entre magos, los dividió emocionalmente. Lo suficientemente cerca para que sus magias no se extrañaran, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que después de la guerra, consiguieran otra pareja y formaran una vida lejos del otro. ¿Té?

-No, gracias.

-¿Entonces, ellos realmente amaron a sus parejas? Creí que las parejas destinadas solo podían amarse entre ellos.

-Creo que amaron a sus parejas, si. No dudo ni por un momento que Draco hubiera amado a Astoria o haya sido feliz a su lado. Lo fue. Los mejores años de su vida, considerando, ya sabes.

-Entiendo.

Narcissa no lo dudó.

-En fin, le entregó su corazón y su alma a Astoria, hubiera muerto por ella…

-¿Usted sabía lo que eran?

-Solo recientemente ¿Usted sabía lo que sentía el señor Potter?

-Recientemente ¿Draco lo sabía?

-No lo creo. Tengo que admitir que incluso a mí me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí- exclamó recordando el momento en que descubrió el anhelo que cubría los ojos grises de su hijo en la adolescencia, en Harry. Había sido un día frente a Madam Malkins, cuando Scorpius aún tenía ocho años. Sonrió levemente al recordar como Draco miraba a su hijo como si fuera la única persona que importara en el mundo, sin saber que estaba siendo visto de la misma manera.

Había sido una casualidad que Narcissa llegara tarde. Casi nunca pasaba, pero llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Harry Potter, cruzando con su hijo James y voltear al local. Durante un corto momento, sus ojos habían mirado a Draco como si quisiera que lo vieran, y luego había hecho esa mirada. Esa mirada que decía que estaba observando, cuidando algo importante; pero a la vez estaba resignado a un destino lejos de él.

Narcissa, quien había visto esa mirada en su hijo lo suficiente, supo de inmediato que al Jefe de Aurores le gustaba Draco. Draco, quien durante años solo pudo negar lo que sentía e intentar ignorar esa ferviente necesidad de atraer la atención de Potter. Quien se empeñaba en cubrir su corazón de frialdad, para que no sintiera. Quién, incluso estando casado, no podía ocultar la ansiedad que le producía estar cerca de Harry y tendía a huir.

De pronto, que Harry Potter hubiera salvado a su hijo de las llamas del fuego infernal y hubiera hablado por él en sus juicios ya no parecía la obra de una persona heroica hasta el extremo. Sólo parecía la obra de alguien enamorado.

-¿Señora Malfoy?

-Lo siento. Solo recordaba ¿Cree que si lo hubieran sabido antes hubiera funcionado?

-No lo sé. Eran tiempos muy difíciles. Si alguien lo hubiera sabido, si Voldemort lo hubiera sabido, probablemente hubiera matado a Draco enseguida o lo hubiera usado de carnada. Quizá Harry se hubiera sacrificado por él. Quizá ninguno de los dos estaría vivo.

-Entiendo. Quizá la magia tenía calculado cuando debían unirse.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Probablemente, que hayan logrado saber lo que son después de tantos años, solo era su destino. O una coincidencia.

Que ambos hubieran tenido un hijo de la misma edad, que Draco hubiera perdido a Astoria, que Harry se divorciara, que su hijo le abriera las puertas a lo que el otro se había negado fervientemente desde el principio, cuando por años Draco se sintió completamente rechazado...parecía un plan tan bizarro que ni siquiera ella podía imaginar la posibilidad de que fuera planeado. No sabía cómo, pero la vida de pronto había quitado lo predecible de la vida de ambos y había dado una vuelta completa, dejándolos frente a frente, para verse a la cara sin que pudieran evitarlo esta vez.

La puerta sonó.

-Lo siento, Hermione, Señora Malfoy. Se acabó la hora de visita.

-Entiendo-exclamó la mayor y se puso de pie; ofreciéndole a Hermione una mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué hay de Harry?

-Él está autorizado a permanecer en la habitación-exclamó la rubia medimaga- El jefe lo nombró parte de la cura.

-Venga, señora Weasley, usted también debe descansar. Acaba de tener un desagradable susto- comentó Narcissa.

-Yo la acompañaré-interrumpió Lavander.

-Gracias por la conversación, Señora Malfoy. Por favor, mantengame al pendiente.

-Lo haré, señora Weasley.

-Hermione, insisto.

-Entonces llamame Narcissa.

.

La decisión de un líder familiar podía tomar mucho tiempo y todos lo sabían; así que el hecho que Scorpius tomara a la otra como prisionera era normal y hasta cliché. Por supuesto, los Malfoy siempre solían tardar en este tipo de cosas. Por naturaleza, ellos solían dar el golpe más doloroso que pudiera darse, así que todo lo relacionado al prisionero era estudiado cuidadosamente.

Y éste era el momento de hundir a los Weasley.

Blaise, Theodore y Pansy no podrían estar más satisfechos de esperar. Aunque sin Lucius, sin Draco y sin Narcissa, quien tomara la decisión fuera Scorpius. El más compasivo de los Malfoy.

-Debe estar hablando con Astoria-mencionó Pansy, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su sobrino en su habitación.-Narcisa y Draco no están, así que él sólo confiará en ella. Probablemente ella le dirá que lo mejor es entregarla a los aurores.

Nott asintió y observó a Blaise que jugaba pensativamente con su varita. En realidad, no les importaba mucho la decisión de Scorpius. Ellos ya habían jugado demasiado con Weasley, y lo que Scorpius decidiera, mientras lo hiciera sentir satisfecho, estaba bien para ellos. Scorpius tenía todo el derecho de afrontar a su manera el ataque a su padre; y bueno, Draco se pondría algo furioso, cuando se enterara de lo que ellos propiciaron a su hijo a hacer, así que quizá si fuera leve lo que Scorpius hiciera, Draco sería un poquito más benevolente.

-Deberíamos...-inició el italiano y los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-preguntó Jennifer mirando de reojo a Albus, que parecía estar discutiendo algo con su hermano, alejado- ¿Vas a poner una denuncia? -le susurró en voz baja y de manera discreta; y su madre negó con la cabeza.

-No. Voy a llamar a tu padre y le preguntaré sobre tu tío-le dijo acomodando sus cabellos con suavidad.

La menor dio un suspiro aliviado y le sonrió a su madre.

-Genial, tú sabes, quiero que Albus no se vea tan afectado por lo que hizo su madre. Es algo muy incómodo y cuando todos hablan de ti...

La sonrisa de su madre desapareció y puso esa mueca que ella conocía muy bien indicaba que eso no era posible. No porque ellos no quisieran, de hecho era mucho mejor para ellos si los aurores no se involucraran, sino porque ya había pasado.

-Eso no vas a poderlo evitar, Jenni.-le respondió la mayor- Cuando un herido llega en nivel crítico a San Mungo automáticamente se crea una denuncia. En el caso de Draco solo falta el culpable, pero deben estar investigando y deben ya saber que Ginevra hizo esto. Lo hizo en un lugar público, fue como colgarse una soga al cuello y esperar que alguien se atreva a jalarla con fuerza. Además el hecho de ser la esposa del Héroe del Mundo Mágico le ganó muchas enemistades. Ella se volvió realmente insoportable con muchas personas.

-¿Y qué hay de ella? - preguntó ansiosa- ¿Ella no dirá todo lo que le hicieron? ¿No pueden también meterse en problemas?

Pansy negó.

-No. Nos aseguramos de eso. Incluso con veriseratum, ella no dirá nada.

-¿Y ustedes?¿Y nosotros?

-Jennifer, no es posible interrogar a los menores con veriseratum y todos estamos preparados para lo que vendrá. Solo confía en mí.

La slytherin asintió no muy segura.

-De verdad lo siento, mamá. Pero esta situación realmente me da mucho miedo. Oír que ustedes han estado a punto de morir varias veces es una cosa, pero esto está pasando de verdad y yo no sé qué hacer, cómo puedo ayudarlos.

Pansy miró a sus amigos y luego caminó hasta Jennifer. Se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y la abrazó, notando de repente que los dos hijos varones de Potter no estaban ahí. Pansy podía deducir que, a estas alturas ellos ya nunca se marcharían de sus vidas, así que hizo nota mental de averiguar dónde estaban.

-Estás haciendo lo que se supone debes hacer-dijo con toda la confianza del mundo.-Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Las palabras de Pansy aliviaron a la chica pero sus amigos, quienes estaban en completo silencio, captaron el mensaje implícito en la frase.

Si no lo está, nosotros haremos que lo esté.

.

Scorpius tenía que admitir que cuando su elfo principal apareció frente a él, y le contó lo ocurrido en las mazmorras no supo qué pensar.

Que estaba feliz con Albus por su título de heredero era un hecho. Que agradecía su intervención también. Que no sabía que debía hacer con James… eso era otra cosa.

En realidad, no sabía si tenerle lástima o enojarse. No había logrado su cometido, y él podía comprender su posición. Se tomó un tiempo para pensarlo y caminó lentamente, cuando antes corría, al recibidor. Decidió pasarlo por alto, y finalmente hizo su entrada triunfal al aparecer en el cuarto. Todos voltearon a verlo, entre ellos los hermanos Potter, y él no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y ponerse en el centro, orgulloso de su padre y feliz de saber que volvería a casa.

-Tienes una gran sonrisa, Scorp-dijo suavemente Jenni-¿Has tomado una decisión?

El rubio negó quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Que va. Es otra cosa- les reveló caminando hacia su primo, que permanecía lejos de él, instándolo a acercarse más al grupo para que su quinteto estuviera entero.-Padre se está recuperando-dijo con más emoción de la que podía, ignorando deliberadamente la incomodidad que parecían tener Albus y Alexander entre sí, y viendo con alegría como todos los presentes también parecían compartir su felicidad. Los Potter sonrieron al igual que todos en el grupo pero, interiormente, James se preguntó qué pasaría respecto a su madre con esa noticia, y si eso permitiría que la liberaran. Guardó silencio y miró la sonrisa, gran sonrisa de Lily dirigirse ilusionada a él, mientras corría a contarle la noticia a la pequeña Berenice.-Las barreras me han sido retiradas, -prosiguió Scorpius-lo que significa que está lo suficientemente fuerte y bien para sostenerlas. Nuevamente él es el líder familiar.

Y quien decidirá como cumplir la petición de Alexander, concluyeron los mayores.

-¿Pueden llevarme?-preguntó el rubio sacando a sus tíos de sus pensamientos; y ellos asintieron.-Por favor-completó y, cuando Lily hubo regresado, los siguió a la chimenea, donde, poco a poco, todos fueron desapareciendo hacia el hospital mágico.

Cuando fue el turno de los hermanos Potter, James miró inseguro a Albus; después de todo, todos a su alrededor eran Slytherins; pero éste lo miró con confianza y lo animó a continuar, con un pequeño empujoncito. Observó inseguro como Blaise Zabini le ofreció los polvos flú y los tiró con fuerza en la chimenea, diciendo el lugar al que quería llegar. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, entraron a la sala de espera de San Mungo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente llena con las parejas de los Slytherin y buscaron un lugar donde ubicarse. Daphne y compañía estaban escuchando a Narcissa y todos tenían una expresión de alivio en ellos. Scorpius avanzó hacia ella y los adultos notaron a los recién llegados, mirándolos ligeramente preocupados, y porqué no, un poco divertidos. Eso le hizo saber a Scorpius que ellos sabían como se había recuperado su padre y se estaban guardando el secreto. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero lo dejó pasar.

-¿Está bien, no es así?-preguntó él sintiendo un gran alivio cuando ellos asintieron-¿Puedo verlo?

-Ahora no, Scorpius.-Dijo suavemente su abuela-Está descansando.

El rubio frunció el ceño confundido por la negación a su petición pero asintió, mirando a su abuela fijamente. Cuando ella le hizo una señal, se acercó para ser abrazado suavemente.

-Ha sido un largo día-comentó ella haciendo alusión de todo el tiempo que lo dejó solo; y él sólo asintió y se acurrucó por segundos entre sus brazos.

-Si, lo ha sido-respondió.-Pero estoy bien, el señor Potter estuvo conmigo.

Narcissa pareció aliviada.

-Él está ahora con tu padre.

Scorpius asintió tratando de darle espacio al padre de Albus, pero por dentro se moría por ver a su padre. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo debía darle de cortesía ¿Diez, Quince minutos?

Morgana, no creía poder esperar tanto. Necesitaba verlo y abrazarlo.

-¿Pero no entiendo?-comentó Pansy-¿Cómo ha pasado?¿El señor Lucius está aquí?

Narcissa sonrió levemente, como pensando si debería decirles o no, pero finalmente miró a los recién llegados y les hizo una seña para que la acompañaran. Eran bastantes, así que Narcissa dejó que los niños la siguieran en silencio primero y luego regresó por los otros, indicandoles que no hicieran mucho ruido, para que nadie descubriera que entraban a la habitación sin permiso.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron juntos, abrió la puerta despacio y completamente, para dejarles mirar, tanto a los miembros del cuarteto y quinteto plateado, como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy dormían relajadamente, en la misma cama, mientras mantenían todo el contacto posible.

-¿Ha sido él?-preguntó Theodore Nott en un susurro y Narcissa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pero yo pensé que quizá Lucius...-se interrumpió y suspiró ligeramente. Bueno, esto era nuevo, pero en el fondo, no le sorprendía tanto.

Lily enseguida hizo una expresión alegre y James una ligera mueca, Albus observó curioso todo. Fue Scorpius quien avanzó cerca de la cama y observó las manos unidas por segundos. No podía verlo, pero sentía ligeramente como la magia de su padre iba incrementando y se movía en los alrededores. Se sentía distinta, distinta a cuando su madre había acabado de morir, distinta a su magia original.

-¿Le está pasando magia?-titubeó el heredero de los Malfoy, ligeramente confundido. Había visto a su padre hacerlo varias veces para que su madre aguantara el nacimiento de Berenice, así que la escena no le parecía extraña. Lo que le parecía extraño era que, sin ser casados, ellos pudieran efectuar el traspaso; especialmente porque recordaba que entre las condiciones que su padre le había declarado, hace tiempo, era un requisito indispensable estar unido a la otra persona.

Sin embargo, un traslado no siempre es efectivo; le había dicho el mayor. 'Se necesita ser capaz de poder reponer la magia del otro y a la vez conservar lo suficiente para sí. Es necesario que el otro cuerpo también acepte el traslado, de otra manera solo es magia liberada y no llega a aprovecharse'.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había sucedido con su madre. Su padre había intentado todo para que ella sobreviviera al parto pero, cuando la magia de su madre se había esfumado por completo, ni siquiera Draco había podido recuperarla. El menor de los Malfoy había escuchado que su padre se había aferrado a su madre y prácticamente había dejado salir toda su magia, tratando de revivirla; pero dado que ella dejó de recibirla, eso era prácticamente suicidio.

Narcissa había dicho que Theo lo había prácticamente arrancado del lado de Astoria, mientras éste gritaba y lloraba; y finalmente Blaise le había lanzado un desmaius. La historia, por sí misma, había sido dolorosa; y verla en los recuerdos de su padre lo fue aún más.

El rubio no quiso considerar la posibilidad de que en algún momento, su padre se hubiera escapado con el señor Potter y hubieran tenido una boda secreta en algún lugar de Cambridgeshire o algo por el estilo, especialmente porque ni siquiera podía imaginar que su padre hiciera ese tipo de cosas; pero de ser posible, que ahora su padre estuviera recibiendo magia del Señor Potter solo podía significar una cosa: que Harry eran tan poderoso que podía sustentar la magia de su padre, incluyendo la magia ancestral de los Malfoy, cosa increíble pero casi imposible, o que bien, ellos no se habían casado y él era su pareja destinada. Eso era más probable, pues indicaba que no necesitaba tener una cantidad extrema de magia que le permitiera a Draco recargarse y a él mismo soportar la transferencia. El solo hecho de que estuviera ahí prácticamente estabilizaba a su padre. Él no necesitaba magia...él era la magia.

-¿Papá puede hacer eso?-preguntó Albus mirando sorprendido a Scorpius, quien no podía separar la vista de las manos unidas de los legendarios líderes en Hogwarts.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al aire, mirando la confusión de James y los otros. Pero cuando observó a Jennifer empezar a lagrimear, miró alarmado a Alexander y a Damian, quienes veían también confundidos la escena.

-¿Ellos no están casados, cierto?-preguntó Alexander a su padre.

-No lo creo.

-Maldita sea-se escuchó la voz de Pansy. Estaba quebrada y casi no se oía; Albus podría jurar que pronto se pondría a llorar-Eso es lo que él no nos decía. Potter es su pareja destinada.

-Su pareja destinada...-repitió James, incrédulo, sin entenderlo del todo pero intuyendo de qué iba todo ello gracias a algún parloteo de Rose sobre el tema. Ella había dicho algo de que ellos siempre se buscaban para unirse, amor y no sabía qué otras cosas por la eternidad. De pronto, que su padre amara al líder de los Malfoy por años no era una idea tan bizarra, no si estar con el otro era su destino.

Albus miró a los dos hombres mayores que no habían dicho nada y vio que el padre de Alexander fruncía el ceño pensativamente, mientras que el de Damian, parecía irónicamente aliviado y divertido.

-¿Quién lo diría, no es así?-preguntó Theo al aire y les hizo una seña a los demás para que dejaran el área antes de que una enfermera los viera a todos ahí. Siguiéndolo, Albus observó como Scorpius se quedaba ahí, parado viendo la escena sin fin. Se puso a su lado mirando también la escena, buscando encontrar lo que Scorpius veía fijamente, pero solo podía ver a su padre siendo más feliz de lo que nunca había parecido.

-¿Este asunto de la pareja destinada es un problema?-preguntó cauteloso, sin saber porque Scorp no parecía reaccionar, y sin saber del todo qué era eso.

-No-dijo suavemente el otro.- No, es solo que…

Era un poco doloroso, llegó a la conclusión Albus mirando la mirada gris tornarse clara.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Al en un susurro notando que todos ya se habían ido.

-¿Sabías que mi padre y mi madre solían dormir de forma similar?-preguntó Scorpius con una triste sonrisa.-Yo solía verlos en ocasiones, cuando subía a su cuarto para despertarlos. -No es que sea malo, es solo...diferente. De algún modo…

Albus asintió en comprensión y golpeó el hombro de su amigo con el otro.

-Es raro pensar que si ellos se casan seremos familiares.-comentó en voz alta el otro y Scorpius rió ligeramente, viéndolo con una mueca divertida.

-Oh, vamos. Creí que era lo que queríamos desde el principio.

-Si. Pero nunca consideré que fuese tan rápido, o en lo que pasaría contigo...En cómo te sentirías. Pensé que serías feliz pero pareces triste., y yo no quiero que estés triste.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy feliz. Estoy feliz por papá, por ti, por Lily...estoy realmente agradecido con él por estar aquí cuando mi padre y yo más lo necesitamos.

Scorpius se limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y Albus lo abrazó suavemente.

-Ya, Scorp... Todo estará bien…

-Que te trasladen magia-mencionó el otro entre sollozos, mientras se acurrucaba contra él-significa que tu magia se esfuma. Significa que estás muriendo. El que otra persona te dé magia puede no funcionar, pero él, él se la dio, y ambos están bien y yo...-exclamó parando por segundos tratando de recomponerse-no sé porqué estoy llorando. Debería estar saltando de alegría, armando una fiesta de recuperacion o algo.

Albus dejó salir una suave risa.

-A veces llorar le hace bien al alma-comentó y le palmeó suavemente la espalda al rubio. -Solo estás dejando salir todo el estrés que tenías adentro. Además ya saltaste de energía, y la fiesta podemos hacerla cuando despierte.

El rubio asintió, pero no dijo nada. Albus miró a la cama, donde los otros no despertaban a pesar del ruido. Por un momento se sintió asustado, pero entonces Draco se movió ligeramente hacia Harry, y el susto se convirtió en alivio, y el alivio en felicidad.

Al fin todo había pasado.

-Lamento lo de tu madre-dijo entonces Scorpius- Siento haberla casi matado.

Quizá eso era solo en una pequeña parte cierto, pero ¡Hey!, no todos los días se disculpaba el Príncipe de Slytherin, así que Albus asintió y lo dejó pasar. No iba a decirle que se había preocupado por James y él más que por su madre.

-Especialmente porque casi me llevo a James. No puedo decir que hará padre con ella, o pedirle que haga algo, pero le diré todo lo que ha pasado- prometió.

Albus sonrió de lado

-Disculpas aceptadas-dijo orgulloso y le hizo a Scorpius una señal para que saliesen de una vez por todas.

-Aún así quiero mi helado. Y tú le preguntarás a papá.-dijo el rubio inhalando aire y Albus asintió y cerró la puerta tras ellos, para volver con los demás. Cuando llegaron con ellos, escuchó como Narcissa decía que volvería a la Mansión a descansar unas horas y, cruzando su mirada con la mirada ansiosa de James, miró a Scorpius, quien hablaba con Jennifer sobre algo que no podía escuchar. Se acercó a ellos y tragó saliva, inseguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-Oye Scorpius-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Necesito pedirte un favor.

El rubio se volteó y asintió separándose de Jenni.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó a Albus y notando como el otro veía de reojo a su hermano, suspiró.

-¿Quieres que mejore las condiciones de Weasley?-preguntó, conociéndolo, y Albus se sintió culpable pero asintió.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Sin embargo, nada puede evitar que sea juzgada.-Le advirtió- Si el pacto no se cumple, la mansión no la dejará salir, ya sea viva o muerta. Hablaré de ello con padre lo más pronto posible, y mejoraré las condiciones de tu madre mientras él sale de aquí, pero las cosas son así.

Albus asintió y lo miró dirigirse a Narcissa, quien, después de una breve plática con Scorpius, lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Cortesía por cortesía- le pareció que dijo la mayor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó a su amigo cuando lo vio acercarse de nuevo y a la Señora Malfoy marcharse.

-Bueno, tú me apoyaste con lo de mamá y lo de Rose Weasley- explicó el rubio- Por lo tanto te debemos deferencia. Pero solo esta vez- advirtió juguetonamente y Albus sonrió y se dirigió hacia James, quien, tras escuchar la petición, asintió ligeramente menos preocupado.

.

Ron ni siquiera había pensado en dónde estaba Ginny, si estaba bien, o lo odiaría por lo que estaba haciendo, durante todo su tiempo en el Ministerio. No podía hacerlo cuando llevaba más de una hora, discutiendo con el ministro, sobre liberar a Lucius Malfoy.

-No puedo hacer eso-volvió a repetir el hombre.

-Pero si solo le faltan unos meses a Malfoy-repitió él.

-Lo sé, pero se vería mal.

-Pero nadie tiene que enterarse.

-Dije que no. Dile a Harry que no voy a moverme a sus hilos cada vez que quiera. Puede venir a cobrarme la deuda de vida personalmente, pero hasta entonces no lo haré. Aún tengo una deuda de vida en funcionamiento.

Ron frunció el ceño y se puso rojo.

-Pero no es para...-Harry quiso decir, es para Malfoy; pero entonces recordó que probablemente el rubio estaría mejor dado que su amigo había ido a donarle magia, y Harry tenía mucha, demasiada. Lo suficiente para que Malfoy saliera de gravedad y al menos quedara estable. Miró a Shacklebolt y entonces pensó si sería oportuno decirle que Malfoy era la pareja destinada de Harry. Eso automáticamente hacía que Harry sintiera la pérdida de Draco, ¿No?

Lo pensó por segundos, pero era información que no le correspondía decir. Además, no era como si Draco Malfoy estuviera casado con Harry como para que…

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Bien, te diré lo que pasa. Harry se divorció de mi hermana y hace unas cuantas semanas se casó con Malfoy, en Malfoy Manor, a espaldas de todos excepto los amigos de Malfoy, Hermione y yo. Por supuesto, yo me enojé y todo, pero ahora que Draco está tan grave que Harry se siente realmente mal. Las barreras de Malfoy Manor están consumiendo la magia que ambos tienen y Narcissa no puede darle tanta a ambos, considerando que Harry es un mago que necesita una gran cantidad de reserva mágica y Malfoy representa, bueno, al linaje Malfoy. Prácticamente arrastré a Harry a la Mansión Malfoy, porque no podía hacerlo por sí mismo y lo atiborré de hechizos y pociones. Tú estás casado, sabes cómo es eso. No sabíamos que pasaba hasta qué las lechuzas de sus hijos llegaron y nos explicaron que tanto Hermione como Malfoy estaban en San Mungo; el último por un hechizo que alguien le tiró en el Callejón Diagon.- El Ministro lo miró con cuidado, como si tratara de adivinar si Ron no sabía quién había hechizado al rubio, o si lo omitía a propósito. - Así que mientras tú estás aquí, sentado, el Jefe de Aurores no puede hacer nada más que ver como la persona que ama se muere y sentir cómo lo hace. Gracias Ministro- ironizó-No sabes cuánto se va a alegrar la prensa cuando lo sepa, pero por supuesto, no importa, simplemente iré con él y le diré que usted prefiere que su esposo muera, con tal de evitar lo que la gente dirá. Por supuesto, también le diré a Harry que si él considera la deuda de vida no satisfactoria, dado que ya la empezó a cobrar, tú morirás. Y eso no será su culpa, ni siquiera ante el Wizengamont, será tuya.

El Ministro se enojó inmediatamente y entonces, el enojo se esfumó y las palabras del auror hicieron mella en él.

-Espera, ¿dijiste que Harry estaba casado?

Ron sonrió como un gato que se había robado el cartón de leche del refrigerador.

-Lo está.

La vida del Ministro pareció solucionarse.

-Pero qué alegría-comentó- Si Harry está casado y Lily quiere estar con él, automáticamente la custodia es de él y de Malfoy.

-Y no sólo eso- añadió Ron viendo como todo salía como quería- Lily Potter adora a Malfoy. Él los ha estado cuidando a ella y a Albus estos últimos meses. Se llevan tan bien con sus hijos... Él también los quiere.

Kingsley sonrió.

-Maravilloso. Solo tengo que demostrar que están casados y estaré libre de la deuda de Harry. Por supuesto, eso indicaría que Malfoy debe estar vivo-pensó en voz alta y luego miró al Auror Weasley.

-Ve a Azkabán y diles que Lucius Malfoy ha sido liberado, y mientras el señor Draco Malfoy esté en San Mungo, su arresto domiciliario se limita a ese hospital. Tú y el auror de tu preferencia, vigilenlo. Y en cuanto su hijo esté bien, llévenlo a su Mansión y pongan el hechizo localizador sobre él.

Ron asintió serio y salió de la habitación. Camino a la salida del Ministerio hizo un saltito de emoción.

¡Lo había logrado!

Ahora solo tenía que decirle a Harry que tenía que casarse lo más pronto posible.

.

Cuando Draco empezó a sentir el sueño despejarse, y empezó a sentirse lúcido, se encontró sintiendo un cuerpo cálido pegado a él y una respiración cosquilleando su cuello.

El inconfundible olor a madera lo golpeó y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que quien estaba a su lado era Potter.

Potter y él, en una cama. Abrazados.

Su rostro se volvió rojo escarlata, y su respiración casi se detuvo. Abrió los ojos, esperando ver que estaba soñando, pero no fue así. Efectivamente, Harry Potter estaba durmiendo, boca abajo y con la cabeza volteada hacia él, emitiendo suaves suspiros.

Merlín, suspiró Draco empezando a entrar en pánico. Por favor, que no se despierte, suplicó.

Cuando había visto a Potter junto a él, creía que había estado soñando. Por eso no le importó reír y bromear. Porque era absurdo que estuviera vivo, y aún más, Potter estuviera ahí mirándolo. Draco lo catalogó como una visión de lo que hubiera deseado que sucediera, antes de morir. Pero no había sido un sueño, ahora estaba ahí, abrazándolo firmemente, como si no quisiera que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se le escapara. Y sus mejillas, Morgana, las sentía tan calientes que no dudaba que estuvieran hirviendo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que podía prácticamente escucharlo, y probablemente, Harry lo sentía latir con fuerza. Así como él sentía las leves palpitaciones del corazón del otro.

Intentando separarse ligeramente para no despertarlo, Draco miró a los alrededores y notó que estaba en el hospital. Harry tenía su eterno traje de Auror, y se aferraba a él con fuerza también, como si en cualquier momento Draco pudiera tomar sus zapatos e irse, sin él. Su corazón latió más rápido y casi sin darse cuenta, despejó la frente del héroe, mirándolo dormir.

Probablemente tenía una cara idiota, que idolatraba al moreno, pero no le importó. Había deseado estar cerca de él tanto tiempo, desde joven, que ahora no estaba realmente pensando. Le acarició el cabello, notando que era más suave de lo que pensaba y en seguida retiró la mano, evitando despertarlo. Se sentía como un adolescente tonto, frente al chico popular. Entrecerró los ojos y admiró cada detalle de su rostro, las ojeras, las mejillas, su cicatriz, su color...sus pestañas, su nariz. Sus labios…

El impulso de besarlo aceleró aún más su cuerpo, y sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó para besar a Harry Potter. Se sorprendió cuando los brazos del otro lo rodearon con fuerza y se apegaron a él, invadiendo su boca. Su mente olvidó el pánico que había sentido, de que se despertara, y se aferró al otro , tratando de llenarse de su sabor y su aroma; de compensar lo que había anhelado con tanta fuerza años atrás y había olvidado hasta ahora que deseaba.

La magia entre ambos se volvió ligera y se arremolinó, contenta. Draco podía sentir como fluía entre ambos, como una sola. Cuando se separaron, por un segundo quiso correr, porque los ojos del otro lo observaban fijamente pese a que aún parecían demasiado soñolientos.

-Draco...-suspiró el otro y sonrió ligeramente; haciendo que el otro tragara saliva- No sabes cuanto te quiero…

Esa confesión detuvo por segundos el corazón de Draco y sus mejillas nuevamente quedaron rosas. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió apenado y volteó sus ojos a un lado, para no enfrentar directamente su mirada con la otra.

-Es una lástima que solo pueda decírtelo entre sueños...-continuó el otro, poniendo su mano alrededor de la mejilla de Draco y obligando al otro a mirarle; y los ojos de Draco cambiaron de sorprendidos a comprensivos.

-¿Sueñas conmigo?-le preguntó suavemente acariciando sus cabellos, haciendo que el otro cerrara los ojos y suspirara, contento.

-Siempre sueño contigo, Draco.-Confesó el otro y Draco se mordió el labio, en una mueca entre dolorosa y alegre.

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó y se acomodó más contra él. Harry lo abrazó nuevamente y se pegó a él todavía más, ocasionando que su aroma invadiera las fosas nasales de Draco y él se sintiera ligeramente embriagado de él, aliviando esa adicción que últimamente tenía.

-Desde siempre, desde que te conocí... Todas las noches... Tú eres mi sueño, Draco.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Draco siguió acariciando el cabello de Harry y contra todo pronóstico, se agachó ligeramente y le besó suave. Fue un beso tierno e inocente, que le hizo sentir cosquillas ligeras en todo el cuerpo. Cuando pudo considerarse satisfecho, se separó ligeramente y notó como el otro se tensaba como reflejo.

-No me abandones, Draco. No me dejes solo de nuevo-le suplicó Harry entre sueños y él, por alguna razón, pudo sentir el pánico que el otro emanaba.

-Nunca lo haré-le murmuró suave, acariciando su mejilla.-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo…

Cuando con esas simples palabras el moreno continuó durmiendo, Draco tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero ahora que lo había admitido, Draco sabía que no había manera de que su corazón estuviera a salvo, pasase lo que pasase. Pegó su frente a la del moreno y suspiró suavemente, sintiendo el temor invadirlo. El amor nunca se había apiadado de él. Siempre había algo que lo separaba de la persona que amaba, tarde o temprano, y por eso se había aferrado a la idea de que ser amigo de Potter era más que suficiente; pero ahora, ahí, Draco no quería lo suficiente. Quería más. Quería ser egoísta y poseer todo de Harry, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus abrazos, incluso sus hijos... Quería tenerlo para él solo y nunca más dejarlo ir.

Amaba a Potter y ese pensamiento le aterrorizaba, porque significaba que toda su voluntad había caído por completo en las manos de Harry. Y quizá había sido eso lo que, precisamente, había evitado que él se le confesara aquel día que Harry había sido escogido como el cuarto mago en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Porque confesar su amor podría haberlo alejado aún más, o peor, que le correspondiera. Draco no hubiera podido escoger entre su familia o Harry, nunca pudo hacerlo y eso hubiera ocasionado toda una tragedia. Sin embargo, ahora que nada especialmente mortal los amenazaba, era absurdo seguir ofreciendo resistencia. Ahora que su magia se había unido a la de él, Draco solo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba estar a su lado y que su compañía era como respirar.

Nunca había sabido como se habían enamorado, ni siquiera había sabido cómo resultaron ser una pareja destinada o la manera en que se habían hecho amigos...pero lo habían hecho, y ahora estaban ahí, acostados en el mismo lugar, sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro. De alguna forma el destino le había guiado nuevamente a él y Draco no iba ser quien, esta vez, se negara a su final feliz.

Cerrando sus ojos, esperó que la siguiente vez que despertara, el dueño de los ojos verdes pudiera decirle, de nuevo, que lo quería.

Para que él pudiera corresponder igual.


	12. Entre varitas y reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Entre varitas y reencuentros**

.

.

.

Charlie tenía una gran ventaja en comparación a sus hermanos al vivir lejos de la casa familiar y no tener hijos. Como estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, solía pasar por alto las reuniones semanales; y aunque eso le hacía perder algunas noticias, había días donde agradecía no haber estado presente en las tragedias familiares. Uno de esos días era hoy.

Cuando la primera lechuza de Percy llegó, él no la tomó tan en serio, porque, de verdad, era Percy. Siempre pensaba en dinero, el qué dirán y el comportamiento 'adecuado'. Cuando la de Fred llegó quejándose acerca de cómo Harry estaba permitiendo que Albus se llevara con los Malfoy, Charlie se tomó un momento para pensar en ella porque hasta ahora había creído que Harry detestaba a esa familia, que literalmente le hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Aun así no le sorprendió que el moreno no le hubiera pedido a Albus alejarse de Scorpius Malfoy para evitar conflictos con su familia, porque después de todo pedirle a Albus no llevarse con los slytherins, siendo un slytherin, era estúpido, y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que Harry había apreciado a la familia con fiereza y se había limitado en muchas cosas para no perder su cariño... la muerte de Fred y la herida de Bill habían hecho mella en una parte de la conexión del moreno con ellos, especialmente con Molly.

Además, habiendo Harry creciendo solo y maltratado por sus tíos y sin amigos, era obvio pondría la felicidad de su hijo sobre la felicidad de los demás miembros de una familia en la que había pertenecido por asociación matrimonial. Aún si eso significaba aceptar todo lo que antes le había disgustado.

No se entrometió en sus decisiones, porque no era su asunto lo que Harry creía bueno o malo para su hijo. En todo caso, ese era el deber de Ginny, no de la familia entera, así que continuó sus actividades desligándose del asunto.

Cuando la carta de Ginny llegó, diciendo que ya no soportaba ni a Harry ni a Albus, las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza, porque las palabras de su hermana eran demasiado duras para estar hablando de su propio hijo y de su esposo. Al parecer, su hermana era infeliz no porque su familia se derrumbaba, sino porque Harry y Albus la ofendían con cada decisión que tomaban. Si bien era obvio que Harry había empezado a sentirse más y más incómodo con ellos desde que su hijo cayó en slytherin, y lo estuvo aún más, cuando éste fue separado no tan disimuladamente de la familia y se amistó con el chico Malfoy, no parecía haber tenido problemas con ella hasta ahora hasta la escena del Ministerio. Probablemente si tenía palabras qué decir al respecto, y se las había tragado hasta ahora.

Indeciso, había conseguido una copia del diario que había ocasionado tal conflicto, y a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón a Harry. Malfoy parecía congeniar bien con el niño. Incluso le había sacado una enorme sonrisa, de esas que ni siquiera él o George, los más joviales y carismáticos de la familia habían logrado. Albus siempre había sido... diferente. Él era más tranquilo y solitario que sus primos, así que no era raro que anduviera solo por ahí; pero estar solo por elección propia no era lo mismo que ser despreciado e incluso Charlie, que estaba lejos de casa se había dado cuenta rápidamente en su última Navidad, de la incomodidad de Albus y su padre con el resto de la familia en la Madriguera. Fleur, quien al igual que Charlie no visitaba mucho el lugar ya que Bill viajaba demasiado por su trabajo y no congeniaba con las ideas hogareñas de su madre, no había notado el cambio de comportamiento en lo más jóvenes al principio, pero cuando notó que los adultos parecían decepcionados de Albus, y los más jóvenes lo evitaban, había comentado que lo que hacían era de mal gusto e inapropiado. En Beuxbatons, había dicho, todos eran veelas, y en Hogwarts todos eran magos, por lo que no había necesidad de catalogar a nadie, y mucho menos fuera de la escuela. Victorie y Teddy asintieron de acuerdo con la mujer y Charlie solo había sonreído, incómodo, y había cambiado el tema de conversación; intentando mantener su relación con Harry y su cuñada de una forma cálida y amigable.

Sin embargo, cuando la carta de Molly llegó con las noticias del divorcio de Ginny, mencionando la escena del Ministerio, y el extravío de Lily, bueno, él se sintió un poco ofendido de que su hermana hubiera sido botada a la calle sin un knut. No es que quisiera el dinero de Harry, pero de alguna forma era como si Harry la hubiera catalogado de cazafortuna. Ese enojo no duró mucho, pues la carta de Ron llegó casi al mismo tiempo comentando lo mal que se sentía por Harry, pues Ginny se había apoderado de la custodia de James, había cedido voluntariamente la de Albus, y estaba exigiendo un juicio por Lily y por los bienes matrimoniales. No solo eso, al parecer había tenido una aventura con el abogado de ambos, y aun así tenía la poca vergüenza de contratarlo como su abogado para defenderla en su caso contra Harry.

Harry debe estar furioso, pensó terminando de leer la carta... y comprendiendo que Ginny, que todos, habían llegado demasiado lejos, suspiró y miró el calendario. Tenía mucho que hacer, pero, probablemente, debería ir a casa y apagar un poco las llamas.

De paso, le enviaría una lechuza a Bill. Merlín sabía lo mucho que el hermano mayor odiaba involucrarse en los problemas familiares, pero tal vez él podría hacer lo que su padre no estaba haciendo.

Enfrentar a su madre.

Si no, al menos sería agradable no ser el único que pensaba que esto era una tontería.

.

Cuando Lucius escuchó pasos fuera de su celda, se repitió a sí mismo que pronto saldría de ahí y lo mejor sería soportar con dignidad el resto de su condena. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil cuando a los Aurores de ahí sabían que les quedaban pocos meses de diversión y deseaban aprovecharlos al máximo, golpeándolo, burlándose e insultándolo todos los días. Aun así quejarse sería estúpido; responder, una razón para más tiempo en cárcel. Miró por la pequeña ventana de su celda y respiró profundamente, esperando quién sería el que vendría a molestarlo el día de hoy, y preguntándose si sus costillas resistirían más golpes. Como si adivinasen sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos acercarse pero, para su sorpresa, el auror que entró a la celda era un Weasley, y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

En ocasiones normales, él sisearía algo sobre cómo había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo por ahí; pero Weasley nunca había aparecido en su celda y no parecía querer burlarse o golpearlo, si su mirada seria decía algo. Por supuesto, las apariencias podían engañar, así que solo entrecerró levemente los ojos al verlo y asintió en reconocimiento.

-Muy bien-expresó el amigo de Potter dirigiéndose al otro auror, que lo había escoltado a la celda- Retírate, a partir de este momento Lucius Malfoy es asunto mío.

-Lo lamento mucho Auror Weasley, pero tengo órdenes de no dejarlo solo con el prisionero-respondió el otro hombre, quien sí había visitado a Lucius más de una vez-. Es un prisionero de primera clase, podría aprovechar un momento de debilidad suyo y lastimarlo.

Lucius rodó interiormente los ojos pensando en el estado de su cuerpo y las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos, aun así, se mantuvo en silencio, y siguió observando el intercambio verbal.

-He dicho que te vayas-respondió Weasley con firmeza- ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? Tengo unas palabras que decir y no debes escucharlas, a menos que quieras que el Ministro te corte la cabeza.

El otro auror se tomó unos momentos para mirar a Ron y asintió de mal humor antes de retirarse. Apenas lo vio lejos, el pelirrojo lanzó un hechizo de silencio sobre ellos dos y lo miró fijamente. Lucius estaba demacrado, y sucio, por supuesto. Tenía la mano en su costado derecho, pues debajo de toda la tela se encontraba un corte apenas atendido e hinchado. Algo en el interior del gryffindor lo hizo sentirse satisfecho de eso, pero otro algo lo contradijo con el pensamiento de que éste hombre era el padre del futuro esposo de Harry, su mejor amigo, y sentirse bien estaba mal.

Muy mal.

No importaba que el hombre hubiera tratado de asesinar a su hermanita cuando estaba en Hogwarts, o a Harry cientos de veces. Estaba mal.

Muy mal, se repitió una y otra vez.

Luchando con la necesidad de dejar salir viejos hábitos, suspiró y tragó saliva.

-Lucius Malfoy-dijo automáticamente en su voz de auror y espero una respuesta, pero el rubio no dijo nada. La mirada de Malfoy no expresaba nada, pero aun así se notaba la superioridad que poseía. Eso lo incómodo un poco y carraspeó, parándose recto. -Lucius Malfoy, - repitió, dejando de observar sus ojos. Cómo diablos Harry podía haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy, si era una copia de Lucius Malfoy, no lo entendía- por órdenes del Ministro tu condena en Azkaban termina hoy. Sin embargo, contradiciendo la orden anterior de llevarte inmediatamente a tu arresto domiciliario en Malfoy Manor, éste será en San Mungo durante un lapso de tiempo, antes de ser trasladado a tu hogar.

Lucius frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿San Mungo? se preguntó. Como si lo comprendiera, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron alarmado. La única razón por la que estaría en San Mungo sería porque Draco, Narcissa, inclusive Scorpius, estaban heridos o muriendo; y necesitaban de magia familiar para sostenerse con vida. Tragó saliva e intentó pedir una explicación, pero tan rápido como le llegó el miedo a que le pasara algo a alguno de ellos, también lo invadió la sospecha. El Ministro no era exactamente su amigo como para hacerle el favor de dejarlo estar con su familia. No. El Ministro era un gran hijo de su madre que se regodeaba de que él estaba encerrado, porque estaba cumpliendo su condena, y cuando saliera se encontraría con la pena de no haber podido estar con su familia 14 años, ni tener ni un poder monetario o político.

Miró a Ron silenciosamente y esperó a que prosiguiera, sin entender por qué exactamente él había acudido a sacarlo; cuando él lo hizo, respiró varias veces sabiendo que pronto dirían el nombre de quien estaba en cama.

-El tiempo definido de su estancia en San Mungo dependerá del estado de Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, -continuó el auror y Lucius no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de preocupación ante el nombre de su hijo, empezando a pensar en todas las razones por las que podría estar en cama. Quizá un ataque en la mansión, un ataque en el Ministerio, una aparición mal calculada… habían tantas razones posibles-cuyo estado hasta hace unas horas fue declarado grave. - Lucius tragó saliva, pero asintió y se puso de pie, luchando contra la desesperanza de llegar demasiado tarde y que los otros solo lo estuvieran llevando para ver a su hijo morir. El cuerpo le dolía, y sus huesos no estaban en las mejores condiciones; pero el mayor de los Malfoy se esforzó en mantenerse de pie, diciendo a sí mismo que Draco lo necesitaba; por lo que así él diera hasta sus últimas fuerzas para mantenerlo vivo, llegaría a él y lo salvaría.

Él mantendría a Draco vivo porque su hijo era la razón de vivir de Narcissa y era el único padre que le quedaba a su nieto.

\- Ven conmigo Malfoy, te llevaré a ponerte algo más...-Ron hizo una mueca al mirar las ropas del otro y pensó en las palabras apropiadas.- Decente.

No hubo respuesta. Preocupado por estarle llevando a Harry a un enloquecido Malfoy, Ron volteó a verlo y descubrió que el hombre miraba al suelo, sin emociones. Arqueó una ceja y fijó su mirada un instante en las manos del hombre, el cual estaba jugando con ellas. Una parte de él se conmovió del hecho de que el poderoso Lucius Malfoy parecía nervioso, pero otra se admiró de lo decidido que parecía. Recordando sus últimas palabras con Harry, rio interiormente al pensar que probablemente ya había arreglado la situación de Malfoy, y él solo había sacado al padre del rubio antes del término de su condena.

Bueno, ahora Harry y el hurón le debían una.

.

La siguiente vez que Draco abrió los ojos, tuvo esa molesta sensación de que algo lo incomodaba. Sentándose en la cama, observó a su alrededor y pensó que quizá se debía a que hace mucho que no dormía acompañado, ya que Harry seguía durmiendo a su lado. Se alejó momentáneamente, teniendo más espacio, pero no era él. Era algo en su magia se dijo y tras unos minutos en que su mente empezó a despejarse del sueño notó que no. Era algo en la magia de la Mansión.

La Mansión estaba exigiendo algo y él no tenía idea de qué era, pero sabía que se vería obligado a atenderla para que dejara de molestar o empezaría a hacer berrinches y presionar de otras maneras distintas al dolor de cabeza. La última vez que Draco la había ignorado, recién habiendo heredado la propiedad, había cerrado todos los baños de la mansión para él hasta que limpió, una por una, y a mano, la sangre en las losas de los sótanos.

Se tomó segundos para pensar qué podría ser e hizo un recuento del estado de las habitaciones y las actividades que había hecho antes de salir de casa pero no pudo encontrar nada que hiciera enojar a su honorable hogar. Si hubiera estado en la Mansión podría examinarla para saber qué pasaba, pero por ahora tendría que esperar hasta que lo dejaran salir de San Mungo. El pensamiento fugaz de qué había pasado mientras dormía cruzó en su mente, y suspiró y miró al hombre junto a él. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y seguramente el de Draco también lo estaría así que miró a sus alrededores buscando su varita para arreglarse, pero no la encontró. La que sí encontró fue la de Harry.

Draco la observó ligeramente. Acebo, 28 cm con Pluma de fénix, repitió en su mente. Gran parte de la comunidad mágica sabía esos datos. Al tomarla y sentir la magia recorrerlo desde ella, Draco sintió nostalgia por su propia varita. Harry había conservado la suya desde los once años; pero la vieja varita de Draco, la de espino, 25 cm con núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio, le había sido arrebatada durante la guerra por el propio Harry.

A medida que su mano sostenía la madera, Draco recordó el sentimiento de traición que lo recorrió cuando su varita había respondido al héroe como si fuera su legítimo dueño, funcionando a la perfección. Era suya, se suponía que debía al menos tener defectos al cambiar de dueño, había sido su pensamiento. Saber que su propia varita había aceptado a la persona que menos debía de entre todas lo había herido, pero tan bien le había aliviado.

Por supuesto, ahora que sabía la razón por la que le había servido era porque la magia de Harry y de Draco era la misma se preguntó si aún le funcionaría. Después de todo, tras perderla la había reemplazado con una nueva. Había cruzado las puertas de Madam Brigitte, la mejor fabricante de varitas en Francia, con el único pensamiento de lo mucho que detestaba a Harry y a su varita, y deseaba olvidar a ambos.

¿Acaso no había bastado con robarle su primer amor? ¿Con aplastar las ilusiones de Draco y hacerlo sentir fatal por meses? ¿Tenía que quitarle su puta varita?

Él sabía que habían sido reproches muy infantiles, especialmente cuando había sido obligado a madurar demasiado pronto, pero no había podido evitar enfadarse. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba dónde estaba ese pedazo de madera. Si Potter la había metido en un cajón y se había olvidado de ella, o simplemente la había tirado, quemado o regalado. Era, después de todo la varita que derrotó a Voldemort. Había sido una buena varita para él, y probablemente lo habría sido también para Harry si se hubiera dado el tiempo de utilizarla. Pero ya no importaba, ¿cierto?, se dijo antes de que su mente regresara a dónde podría estar su varita actual en estos momentos.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera querido usarla porque al ser de Pelo de Veela era demasiado temperamental y engañosa. Casi como Draco, había declarado divertida la mujer que se la vendió. Demasiada astucia tras un bonito cabello. Era realmente problemática en ocasiones, como cuando se negaba a hacer hechizos, y divertida en otras, como cuando hacía creer a los demás que eran aceptados, desarmándolo o no. Los recorría con una suave y atrayente magia, pero, tan sólo intentaban lanzar un hechizo o a veces solo tocarla, al siguiente segundo eran torturados con crueles choques eléctricos.

Draco lo atribuía a que su primer pensamiento al tomar la varita fuera el deseo de que ésta nunca lo reemplazara con nadie más, como lo hizo la anterior. Tal vez la varita le tuvo compasión, y luego se encariñó con él a medida que Draco la cuidó, pulió y mejoró cada vez más, insertando mejoras. Venía de un veela, después de todo, y ellas eran vanidosas, amaban ser amadas y ser únicas para el dueño. De ahí que ni siquiera dejara a Astoria tocarla. Y, pese a que a su esposa no le agradaba que Draco usara esta condición a su favor, eso la hacía estar realmente orgulloso de ella y de la manera en que borraba la sonrisa superior de sus oponentes, y la transformaba en una mueca de dolor.

El rubio sonrió con deleite. Oh, sí. Su nueva varita había eliminado de la mente de Draco a la anterior. Draco había deseado poder, y la varita se había asegurado de ello. Había deseado lealtad y la otra se la había dado. Había deseado aceptación y ésta le había sido otorgada sin importar para que la usara. Con ella, Draco jamás tenía duda de los resultados de sus hechizos, pues aún si su corazón dudaba, la varita no lo hacía.

Mirando de nuevo la madera en sus manos, se preguntó qué tan bien le funcionaría. Incluso si podría igualar el caudal mágico que Harry podía trasladar a su varita. En teoría, la magia de Draco y Harry eran compatibles y Harry ya había usado alguna vez la varita de Draco.

¿Sería capaz de usar Harry su nueva varita? ¿Sería capaz él de usar la varita del Héroe del Mundo Mágico con éxito? La curiosidad, torpe defecto, lo invadió y se mordió el labio; tentado a comprobarlo.

-Tan solo úsala y lo sabrás- escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó y, despacio, volteó para ver a Harry.

-Bueno días, Potter-saludó y se sintió tonto. ¿Buenos días, Potter?, ¿eso era lo mejor que podía decir?,¿Dónde quedó lo de decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Dónde quedó al menos su comportamiento diplomático y decente?

Ah, quizá se había esfumado al recordar que el bastardo le había quitado su varita, tirado u olvidado por ahí. Tal vez se debía a la irritación que lo recorría el haber perdido tiempo pensando y seguir luciendo fatal, algo completamente inaceptable; o simplemente era la jaqueca que Malfoy Manor estaba empezando a poner en su cabeza, exigiendo ser atendida.

Mirándolo fijamente se preguntó si Harry recordaba lo que le había dicho, o lo que Draco respondió. Si lo hacía, ¿Qué exactamente debía decir Draco? y Si no, ¿debería seguir jugando a la ignorancia? Evaluando al moreno decidió que parecía que no lo recordaba, o si lo hacía no lo mostraría, porque Harry sonrió y lo miró orgulloso de verlo bien.

-Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué querías mi varita? - preguntó y el rubio se sintió tonto de decirle que no quería que lo viera despeinado, porque era obvio que ya lo había visto así. No respondió, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente delatando su vergüenza, acabando con su imagen de una serpiente fría y venenosa y haciéndolo ver más como el pequeño dragón menor de once años, que tanto adoraba su madre.

-Tengo una molestia que proviene de Malfoy Manor-mencionó y Harry borró la gran sonrisa de su cara, seguramente producto de su rubor. Eso lo hizo alarmarse y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa con la Mansión?-preguntó y con ansiedad observó cómo Harry jugueteó con su cabello, antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

Al momento en que su rostro volvió hacia él, Draco pudo ver todo el cansancio en él y lo muy grave que algo parecía estar. Se sintió culpable de su estado, y lo miró preocupado de que se desmayara en cualquier momento. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? -preguntó con la intención de descubrir desde cuando Harry estaba en ese estado, y el moreno lo miró, y se sentó a su lado sin responder aún. Draco no se molestó por su cercanía o por la familiaridad que demostraba el otro con él. Su mente estaba viajando a lo largo de las posibles razones por las que la Mansión exigía su presencia de ese modo, y cómo lograría calmarla.

-Tres.

\- ¿Tres? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Meses?

-Días, bueno, casi tres. Cuando te atacaron… cuando ella...

\- Ginevra –llegó al punto Draco, esperando ver la reacción del otro ante sus palabras y cuando lo vio tragar saliva dejó salir una mueca disgustada. Quisiera o no, el moreno había amado a Ginny y le había dado tres hijos y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Dolía un poco, pero Draco no diría nada, porque él mismo tenía dos hijos y había amado a Astoria con toda su alma.

Pero, ¿cuantas veces, cuando veía a Scorpius y Albus juntos jugando por Malfoy Manor, no podía evitar recordar sus deseos de juventud sobre la familia que quería tener, llena de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios?

¿Cuántas veces, mientras Albus le sonreía con sus ojos verde esmeralda, fijos en él, y tomaba la mano de Scorpius para escapar corriendo, no deseaba que Albus realmente tuviera su sangre? Y luego estaba Lily, tan pegada a su madre, como algún día lo estaría Berenice...O James. Irrelevantes rasgos Weasley a través de ellos, todo Potter...Así como Scorpius y Berenice eran todo Malfoy.

-Cuando Ginny te atacó, -prosiguió Harry notando como el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos-utilizaste lo último de tu fuerza para pasarle las barreras a Scorpius y eso te dejó más débil. Estabas perdiendo sangre realmente rápido, y no sé exactamente cómo fue, pero sé que Rose y el profesor Snape te salvaron.

La mente de Draco viajó con velocidad a través de manchas borrosas, sus recuerdos del ataque. Recordaba haber sonreído, sentirse bien de estar acompañado al morir. Tener un dejavú de ese momento en el que, recibiendo un sectusempra, y faltando su padre a su lado, Severus había estado ahí; desesperado por salvarlo.

-Si, Severus, recuerdo algo de él. -susurró en voz baja, con las emociones duramente contenidas-No recuerdo nada acerca de la hija de Granger.

Harry lo miró fijamente, como analizándolo. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él, pero no sabía qué, así que fingió no verlo; porque probablemente Draco no quería hablarlo.

-No te culpo de que no lo hagas, después de todo estuviste inconsciente durante mucho tiempo y debió haber sido un gran shock para tu cuerpo y mente.-suspiró Harry-En fin, Theodore estaba ahí cuando te hechizó, y él… -guardó silencio cuando Draco interrumpió.

-La capturó-declaró Draco y entonces respiró profundo, entendiendo porque la tensión de Harry y la molestia de la Mansión. Probablemente estaba ansiosa, estresada. Se sintió confundido cuando Harry lo miró indeciso acerca de su reacción a lo que fuera que habían hecho, pero pronto lo pasó a segundo plano porque no tenía caso saber que esperaba el auror, Draco probablemente no reaccionaría como él esperaba - No tienes que decirme más- respondió ante el silencio. - La capturó, llamó a Pansy y a Blaise y ellos jugaron con ella como quien juega con una muñeca de porcelana. Después la llevaron a la Mansión y reclamaron justicia ante Scorpius y lo que sea que él hizo involucra a la Mansión y no ha terminado.

Harry lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-Eso fue...espantosamente exacto.

Draco suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, mirando a Harry con sospecha. Él era el Jefe de Aurores, ¿iba a delatarlos o se tragaría lo que sabía? Inmediatamente su mente se encargó de evaluar posibles lagunas a lo que Potter podría decir, o ya había dicho. Necesitaba hablar con Pansy, Theo y Blaise y saber qué habían hecho con exactitud. No, eso le tenía el más mínimo cuidado. Necesitaba saber que vieron los Potter, y cómo podían evitar la ola de aurores que habrían sobre su cabeza si alguno de ellos hablaba.

-Tengo que irme,-expresó con ademán de levantarse-las barreras no se calmarán hasta que resuelva esto. Y debo hablar con ese trío de mala influencias- gruñó bajito.

-¿Qué?¡No!-exclamó Harry sujetándolo de la muñeca y tirándolo sobre la cama de nuevo- No, te acabas de levantar. Tienen que ver que estés bien, perdiste mucha sangre y tu corazón prácticamente se detuvo más de una vez. Deben verificar que todo esté en orden.

Draco lo miró fijamente, en silencio. Sabía que estaba preocupado, pero por Merlín, él ya había pasado por esto del Sectusempra una vez y había vivido.

-Estoy bien, Potter. Me siento bien, tengo cosas que arreglar-exclamó rodando los ojos- No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Estás bien sólo porque te he pasado magia.

Draco se soltó de él. Harry lo jaló más fuerte, haciendo obvia la diferencia entre sus profesiones.

\- Cuando un medimago te dejé el alta, podrás salir de aquí. -Mencionó el auror con un tono más duro del que quiso y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el rubio oscureció su mirada. -Draco…

Draco no respondió, totalmente indignado de que le estuvieran dando órdenes. Frunció el ceño, porque era la reacción natural a cuando Potter fruncía el ceño y ponía ese tono contra él. Iba a abrir la boca cuando las siguientes palabras de Harry lo dejaron congelado.

-Estaba preocupado, Draco. –Al verlo suspirar continuó- Creí que jamás volvería a verte… así que por favor, espera a los doctores.

Draco bajó sus hombros y se sentó nuevamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Y mientras esperamos que eso pase me gustaría que habláramos del hecho de que soy tu pareja destinada y tú consideraste que no era importante decírmelo.

El slytherin lo miró sorprendido. Merlín, hacía meses que no sentía esa sensación de vergüenza cuando era atrapado con las manos en la masa. Se avergonzó aún más cuando notó que ese reclamo era exactamente igual a los que Astoria usaba para expresar su disgusto hacia ciertas actividades ilícitas de Draco.

Mordiéndose los labios, supo que Potter podía haber olvidado su tierna y empalagosa confesión, pero, ahora que él dijo que estaba bien y se había puesto a la defensiva, no dejaría pasar por alto que Draco le omitiera información que le involucraba. Su primera excusa fue que él no estaba listo para enamorarse y lidiar con una pareja destinada, cuando la muerte de Astoria había sido hacía cuánto... ¿Menos de dos años? Pero esa no era una excusa sincera, porque aquí estaba, atontado por ese mestizo y molestoso Cara Rajada que usualmente lo hacía enojar, pero cuya compañía calmaba la soledad en la que su alma se había consumido.

Su corazón estaba listo para enamorarse, pero no para perder a alguien más.

Apretando sus puños, Draco se mordió el labio, con las emociones debatiendo claramente a través de sus plateados ojos. Harry se sorprendió de verlas ahí y suspiró, sintiéndose egoísta.

-¿Lo supiste desde el principio?-preguntó suavemente y Draco asintió con la cabeza.-¿Te molesta?

No, pensó de inmediato y quiso decírselo, pero cuando Potter estaba despierto, y con los ojos esmeraldas fijos en él, hablar era más difícil de lo que creía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Draco?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-le preguntó en cambio, sin romper el contacto visual. El tono de Potter era bajo, como decepcionado de él y Draco sintió ese peso en su corazón, sin saber quién manipulaba a quien en esta... especie de relación.

-Ron me lo dijo. Fue una suerte que él supiera que podía salvarte la vida, porque sacar a tu padre de Azkabán hubiera tardado lo suficiente para que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Ya veo.

-¿Entonces?

Draco evadió su mirada, obligándose a hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No éramos amigos-exclamó finalmente y tan bajo que Harry casi no pudo oírlo- y después, apenas lo éramos… No quería que te sintieras presionado a hacer algo que no quieres. Que salieras corriendo hacia el otro lado.

El corazón de Harry latió emocionado ante su respuesta y sonrió. Se sintió como cuando ves a un cachorro y quieres adoptarlo por su ternura, aún sabiendo que es probable que con el paso del tiempo sea tedioso cuidarlo, o te vaya a morder cientos de veces a ti y a tus pertenencias. Sin embargo, esto era mejor que un cachorro. Era Draco, a quien había amado por años. Una persona que no parecía saber en dónde estaba parada, pero no podía evitar mostrar, con pequeños gestos, los pasos que estaba dando y a dónde se dirigía. Se acercó a él y sorprendió al otro al rodearlo con sus brazos. Probablemente nadie fuera de su círculo de amigos, que era bastante pequeño en realidad, lo había abrazado de esta manera porque el rubio se tensó rápidamente. Harry lo ignoró, con un feliz pero doloroso sentimiento brotando en él. Había pensado que Draco no lo consideraba digno de ser su pareja, o le tenía rencor de cierta forma por los años pasados; pero no, él temía perder lo poco que se había acercado a Harry.

Y eso era...lindo.

-Entonces, cuando dijiste que me amabas, ¿eras totalmente sincero?

Draco se puso rojo, pero Harry solo lo notó porque sus orejas se colorearon.

-Estabas...

-¿Fingiendo dormir?-rió el otro.-No. Estaba dormido, pensé que era un sueño, pero ahora no parece tan irreal.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero quiso azotarse la cabeza como elfo doméstico, ¿Exactamente qué pasaba con sus neuronas cuando se enamoraba de alguien?

-Y a pesar de lo malo que parece para ti, -rio Harry- yo creo que eso es maravilloso.- Declaró contento, extremadamente feliz, y Draco se sorprendió ligeramente cuando la boca del moreno invadió la suya de inmediato. Le tomó segundos relajarse, pero cerró los ojos y sintió como Harry rodeó con sus brazos su cintura para acercarlo más.

Bien, menos palabras y más actos, pensó. Eso significaba entonces que le tocaba pasar los brazos por el cuello del otro, y podía lidiar con eso. Apenas realizó ese movimiento, Harry lo pegó al respaldo de la cama y se acercó aún más, invadiendo con más fuerza la boca de Draco y expresando lo mucho que había necesitado ese beso. Una mano lo apretaba con fuerza en la cintura y la otra invadió sus rubios cabellos con brusquedad. Era como si Potter estuviera indicándole mediante lo desesperado de sus movimientos lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Draco se perdió en las emociones que lo invadieron; en el perfume de madera que atravesaban sus fosas nasales, en la magia que el otro liberaba e incitaba a jugar a la suya, en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo pegado al suyo, y en la pasión que los ojos verdes demostraban cuando sus ojos se topaban. Se dejó llevar y cuando no pudo más, se separó y absorbió aire.

-Potter estás yendo muy rápido-reclamó antes de volver a ser besado.

-No,- respondió Harry-difícilmente esto es rápido. He esperado esto por años.

El Slytherin rio entre el beso, para su propia sorpresa y la de Harry, y lo dejó seguir, inseguro de cuánto había necesitado también este momento y lo rápido que el dolor de los celos desaparecía cuando el otro se encontraba entre sus brazos. En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y una tos, muy conocida para Draco, sonó.

-Por Merlín, ¿Acabas de despertar y ya te estás besuqueando con el señor Potter? Eres demasiado atrevido, Padre.

Draco se separó con fuerza, notando como una línea de saliva unía finalmente su boca con la del moreno. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y miró al moreno, que estaba lamiendo sus labios. Sus hormonas se alborotaron con este hecho y se obligó a absorber aire antes de mirar a la persona que acababa de entrar.

-Scorpius.- Saludó tratando de sonar formal, pero su voz estaba ronca y sus cara totalmente roja. El rubio menor rió travieso pero se quedó donde estaba, esperando a que Harry le hiciera un lugar en la cama para que pudiera sentarse.

-Ese soy yo.-Respondió y luego, para mortificación de Draco, lo miró burlón- ¿No que no te gustaba?

-No tientes a tu suerte, Scorp.-Le reclamó firmemente- ¿Puedes decirme por qué las barreras me están enloqueciendo y quebrando la cabeza? Ya que estamos hablando de lo que me gusta, las migrañas definitivamente no lo hacen. Te juro que si hay sangre en las paredes o las losas o la Mansión se está quejando por algún tesoro familiar que tocaste sin permiso…

El rubio menor se sonrojó y Harry lo miró divertido.

-Bien, los dejaré solos. -Comentó parándose y saliendo de la habitación, pero en medio del camino a la puerta, le revolvió el cabello a Scorpius, quien gruñó bajito, pero siguió caminando hacia su padre.

-Lo veré en casa, Señor Potter.

-Hasta luego, Scorpius-le dijo antes de salir.

Draco alzó la ceja

-¿Lo veré en casa?

-Supongo que irá por Lily y Albus.-Respondió el slytherin y su padre hizo un gesto de creencia a su falsa mirada inocente.-Y James...-prosiguió Scorpius con más cautela.

Draco suspiró, aguantando la pregunta de ¿Todavía no se ha ido? que intentaba salir de sus labios. Si James aún estaba en la Mansión, Draco tendría que encargarse de que no hablara. Por Morgana, esperaba que no fuera él quien estaba estresando a la mansión.

-Todo va bien con James, padre-aclaró Scorpius cuando reconoció su mirada preocupada.- Él... bueno, no creo que diga nada acerca de lo que pasó, solo me pidió comodidades para su madre.

-¿Comodidades?

Scorpius sonrió culpable.

-La envié a las mazmorras.

-¿La enviaste ahí, frente a todos?

-Mmm si.

-¿Qué le has hecho exactamente?

-Intenté matarla con las barreras. El señor Potter me detuvo.

Casi oyó el gemido de dolor de su padre.

-Eres demasiado joven para controlar con éxito las barreras, Scorpius-regañó levemente.- Dijimos que te las pasaría poco a poco, para que aprendieras a controlarlas.

-Bueno, pude parar a tiempo antes de matar a James. Y en ese entonces no creí que pudieras cumplir esa promesa.

Draco resopló.

-¿Y eso te guió a matar al hijo del Jefe de Aurores? Merlín, Scorpius ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a arreglar esto si no lograbas parar a tiempo?

El rubio bajó la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento Padre. Es solo… estaba enojado y tenía todo ese poder en mis manos…solo pensaba en tener justicia por mi propia mano ¿Nunca te pasó?

-Por supuesto que sí, Scorp. Pero todo tiene un momento. Ese no era el tuyo.

-Lo sé.

-Bien-expresó revolviendo su cabello, con una gran sonrisa- Es bueno que aún me tengas por aquí.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Si. Estoy feliz por ti, padre. Me alegra que tú y el Señor Potter arreglaran las cosas.

La sincera declaración, especialmente mientras hablaban de otras cosas, tomó por sorpresa al líder de los Malfoy pero, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Scorpius lo había molestado la semana pasada con el Jefe de Aurores, era demasiado notable que el menor lo decía desde el corazón. Tenía la mirada apenada y asustada, temeroso, igual que Draco de lo que significaba. Extendió los brazos hacia él y Scorpius se acurrucó suavemente. No podía imaginar lo que hubiera hecho de nunca más poder abrazar a su padre. Sus brazos eran el único lugar completamente seguro para él en el mundo.

-Gracias-declaró el mayor- Lamento haberte dado este susto.

Scorpius sonrió felizmente y asintió moviendo la cabeza, intentando darle cosquillas a su padre como cuando tenía cinco años. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero ahora parecía que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, porque a pesar de la edad de Scorpius, el mayor sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, dejando salir pequeñas lágrimas. Si Astri estuviera viva, Draco sabía que ella estaría parada en la puerta; cerca de ellos pero respetando su espacio. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente cuando miró a la puerta y nadie estaba ahí. Respiró profundo y acarició los cabellos de su hijo, sabiendo que en el fondo, el rubio desearía, por muy bien que Harry llegara a caerle, que su madre estuviera con ellos.

-Gracias por quedarte. Estaba asustado, terriblemente asustado-corrigió Scorpius y el rubio le besó los cabellos.

-Estoy feliz de estar vivo...Por un momento, pensé que no saldría de ésta... Que nunca los vería crecer, que no podría tenerlos de nuevo en mis brazos, no quería morir pero mi vida se iba…

El menor sonrió ligeramente y lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada alegre, pero ligeramente decepcionada.

-Hasta que él te arrastró de vuelta.

El mayor asintió.

-Hasta que él me arrastró de vuelta. -Susurró acariciando sus cabellos-Estoy realmente agradecido con él por permitirme estar unos cuantos años más con ustedes. Nunca había estado más feliz por estar vivo.

-Y enamorado-susurró Scorpius en voz baja y Draco lo separó de él, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Scorpius, ¿Estás molesto?

El menor pareció pensárselo un poco, pero negó.

-Me hubiera gustado que mamá esté aquí- confesó y Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Luego despejó su frente y le dio un ligero beso.

-Lo sé, Scorp.

-¿Lo amas más que a mamá?

-No lo sé. Creo que es distinto. Es como si me preguntaras a quien amo más, si a ti o a Berenice. No podría escoger, porque ame a cada uno desde el momento que nacieron.

El pequeño asintió y cuando miró de nuevo al mayor, él tenía esa mirada llena de vida y esa sonrisa cálida, que tenía cuando su madre vivía. La tristeza que emanaba de ella cada segundo había sido cubierta por paz. Era probable que no estuviera del todo recuperado de la muerte de su madre, pero seguía avanzando... Ambos estaban avanzando, por fin, y entonces comprendió que algún día sus abuelos morirían, y Berenice y él se irían, se enamorarían y tendrían hijos... No quería que su padre se quedara solo nunca más, así que se separó y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Él me cae bien. -Respondió- Sus hijos me caen bien. Le cae bien a la abuela y a los tíos. Incluso a todos mis amigos. Será genial tener a Harry Potter entre nosotros. Eso hará que vean que no somos tan malos, ¿verdad? - preguntó tratando de pensar en los beneficios que tener a Harry entre ellos podrían tener, - Quizá ahora podamos salir tranquilamente a comer un helado- tanteó tímidamente y Draco asintió con una suave sonrisa.

-Eso espero- respondió feliz ante la esperanza de su hijo y lo abrazó nuevamente, pero apenas su rostro quedo fuera de la visión de Scorpius, su mirada se volvió preocupada. Podía venirles bien, cierto, o podía hacer todo lo contrario. Harry Potter era un asunto público, e involucrarse con él podía ser un tremendo acierto o un absoluto desastre.

Draco era el experto en saberlo.

.

Harry tenía una sonrisa boba cuando salió a la sala de espera pero en segundos se desvaneció cuando todos los presentes en la recepción lo miraron y empezaron a susurrar. Caminó hacia los amigos de Draco y les dio una pequeña sonrisa, que ellos respondieron cada uno a su manera y se puso junto a ellos, dispuesto a convivir unos segundos mientras esperaba a Ron.

-Entonces, Potter- comenzó Blaise apenas dejó de amenazar a la gente alrededor con la mirada, cosa que el moreno agradecía infinitamente- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estábamos destinados a ser familia?

Harry tragó saliva ante la frase, y entendió porque Draco se había tensado al escucharla, pero se relajó cuando la esposa del italiano rodeó su brazo y lo alejó de él. Poder, escuchó la voz de su consciencia, que curiosamente se parecía a la de Draco, en su cabeza. Tienes que demostrar que puedes estar a su nivel y no sentirte intimidado, había sido una de las razones que el rubio le había dado cuando le preguntó porque jamás había salido del país y él creía interiormente que no se trataba solo del Ministerio, sino que era una ley de vida para ellos.

-Apenas me enteré fui lo más pronto que pude junto a Draco-respondió. – No pensaba más que en llegar a su lado.

Zabini pareció que iba a responder algo cuando Marioh lo empujó hacia ella y rodó los ojos, dándole una sonrisa irónica a su esposo.

-Vamos, Blaise. Es inútil. Draco le pertenece. Perdiste. Supéralo.

El otro gruñó y rodó los ojos.

-Eso no significa que te la dejaré fácil, ¿oíste Potter? Voy a...

Sus palabras se ahogaron contra el abrazo que Parkinson le dio apenas lo vio.

-Gracias, Harry. Muchas gracias.

-De nada-respondió cuando ella le besó la mejilla.

-Sí, Potter, gracias-Añadió Theo extendiendo su mano hacia él, y Harry apenas la tomó antes de que Daphne también le abrazara con agradecimiento. Miró a sus alrededores, buscando a sus hijos, cuando notó que fuera de Scorpius no había nadie menor de edad en el área.

-Narcissa ha ido a casa y se los ha llevado con ella-comentó Michael cuando lo vio mirar a los lados y hacer una expresión confundida. Harry asintió, aliviado de que ella estuviera con ellos, pues confiaba en que la mujer los cuidaría, del mismo modo en que confiaba antes en Molly, y evitaría que James se metiese en problemas.

-Me alegra. Draco está despierto, por cierto- comentó, y ellos sonrieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación; pero Harry los alcanzó rápidamente- pero tengo que decirles una cosa antes que lo vean. Dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza, y luego preguntó qué había pasado. Cuando le conté que Nott había visto como lo atacaron, él, bueno, imaginó el resto.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Y puso esa cara molesta, ¿no? Dime, apuesto que retrocediste instantáneamente y guardaste silencio-rio.

-Si.

-No te preocupes, Potter. Él puede ser peor que nosotros. Sabe que era necesario. Lo que me hace pensar en qué te metiste.

Harry sonrió.

-En algo mortalmente emocionante.

-Oh, Harry. -Se burló Michael-No dudes de lo de mortalmente, te aseguro que a partir de hoy no lo olvidarás.

Marioh asintió acercándose a los dos hombres. Puso una mano en su mejilla, y añadió con un suspiro sufrido

-Olvídate de tu sentido moral, Harry, no vale la pena con ellos. Simplemente no escuchan a nadie cuando ya decidieron hacer algo.

Daphne rió entre dientes, totalmente divertida. Probablemente porque de los tres cónyuges de los slytherin, era quien los conocía de más tiempo y había crecido a su alrededor, pero no parecía molesta por lo anterior.

-Por supuesto que sí. No creías que eran el cuarteto plateado por ser los más guapos, ¿no? Su elegancia, astucia e inteligencia superaba al resto con creces-exclamó como si fuera de lo más natural y estuviera orgullosa de ello. Como si la cara del auror le recordara algo titubeó- Pero no dirás nada ¿Cierto, Harry?

El auror miró a los otros, sintiéndose amenazado ligeramente, pero captando el temor en las palabras de la mujer. Después de todo él era el Jefe de Aurores, y ellos sabían que no les solaparía todo. Al final se alzó de hombros y asintió; después de todo, no creía que el mismo Draco pudiera haber cambiado por completo a pesar de los años. Era un Malfoy, era un slytherin, y había sido un mortífago... La palabra peligroso y engañoso venían con él y sus amigos por inercia y el Salvador del Mundo Mágico lo supo desde el principio.

-No diré nada al respecto lo que pasó hace rato en la Mansión, si es lo que me preguntas-respondió y Daphne sonrió aliviada.

-Gracias, Harry-expresó antes de empezar su camino a la habitación de Draco.

-Esa fue una buena decisión, amigo-le dijo Michael más tarde en voz baja cuando los Slytherin habían desaparecido por el pasillo-Ellos son como niños, protegidos por una burbuja que creó Draco desde su infancia. Un mundo feliz para ellos donde nadie podía dañarlos, donde siempre podían regresar; primero en las Mazmorras y luego en Malfoy Manor. Solo tienen una regla, estar para el otro siempre; en las buenas y en las malas. Si hubieras reaccionado diferente ellos inmediatamente llevarían sus sospechas a Draco.

-¿Y qué haría él?- preguntó ligeramente irritado- ¿dejarme?

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro Harry, que no permitiría que lastimaras a ninguno de nosotros.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No lo tomes personal. Nunca hubiera permitido que te acercaras al grupo si existía la posibilidad de que arruinaras todo. Creo que demostró esa confianza hacia ti desde el momento que te llevó a la reunión anual de quidditch. Es solo que con el paso del tiempo se han vuelto más y más cuidadosos con la gente a la que le dan su confianza. Fue un maldito infierno llegar al punto donde estamos, pregúntale a Marioh. Daph la tiene más fácil, porque creció con ellos y entiende esa interacción extraña que mantienen pero incluso ella pasó por los celos iniciales y las peleas matrimoniales acerca de lo correcto, lo malvado, lo necesario, lo justo y lo peligroso. Es difícil acostumbrarse y sobre todo aceptarlo. Queremos ser los primeros con quien compartan los logros, con que expresen sus tristezas, saber al menos que planean… y es un proceso duro para ellos cuando tratamos de independizarlos y hacerles ver que una vez emparejados, lo primordial son sus esposos, hijos, etc. Logran hacerlo, pero finalmente te das cuenta que no pueden evitar correr hacia los otros miembros del cuarteto con facilidad; porque cuando una persona sobrevive a un mundo que no lo comprende, que insiste en acabar con él, suele apegarse con fuerza a quien le da la mano y ese lazo se vuelve eterno y necesario para ella. Yo no viví la guerra, pero sé que fue difícil para ellos y necesitan asegurarse que el tener una pareja no los alejará de los otros. Se necesitan. Cada uno tiene un papel en la vida de los tres restantes, cada uno comprende los miedos y pesadillas a un nivel que jamás entenderemos porque no estuvimos ahí.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando.

-Aun así, -continuó el otro-saben que no pueden curarse entre ellos mismos y que necesitan de alguien que no haya pasado por eso...

-Yo viví la guerra.

-Lo sé, pero fuiste todo lo opuesto a Draco. Tú fuiste el héroe y viviste terribles cosas, pero nunca mataste a más de una persona para sobrevivir. Nunca les pusiste trampas, ni los maltrataste para el placer de alguien. Ellos lo hicieron, cada uno de ellos, y se avergüenzan de eso y no pueden hablar de eso fluidamente. Sentirás que Pansy, Blaise y Theo se meten en tu vida más de lo necesario, pero al final todo tomará su cauce. Aunque dado que tú estás con Draco, y eres un hombre con el cual apenas conviven, es probable que Blaise no te deje vivir en paz por mucho tiempo.

-Ellos fueron...

-¿Pareja?

Harry asintió y Michael suspiró.

-No estoy seguro que ellos hayan tenido una relación. Es difícil saber qué pasó con ellos en Hogwarts, pero desde que los conozco parecen ser más como hermanos.

-Ya veo.

-Sé que Draco estuvo enamorado de un chico antes de la guerra-mencionó Michael estirándose- pero ellos guardan su nombre como secreto militar. En realidad no importa mucho, porque Draco, bueno, ya sabes, amó a Astoria; y no estoy muy seguro de lo que ustedes tienen, pero probablemente sea también amor. Algo diferente, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Harry sonrió sintiéndose mejor. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Astoria lo envolvía un pesado sentimiento. Una mezcla de envidia y tristeza que golpeaba fieramente su estómago. Escuchar que alguien cercano a Draco creía que podían tener algo, a pesar de su pasado, era confortador.

-Hubieras sido un estupendo Ravenclaw, -mencionó mirándolo a los ojos-¿Te lo han dicho?

Michael bufó.

-Pansy se queja constantemente de ello. Draco y Theodore se casaron con chicas Slytherin, después de todo, y Marioh es realmente parecida a ellas, así que quieren pensar que es otra slytherin. Que yo claramente sea diferente, es algo que aún no logran superar; pero gracias a ti estaré libre de las bromas, porque al fin y al cabo, tú eres un gryffindor. Tienen un botón en su cabeza o algo así que se accionan cuando están cerca de uno. Imagínate hubiera sido un hufflepuff, aún con tu llegada estaría acabado.

El moreno sonrió y lo miró divertido. Admitiendo que probablemente fuera cierto, comenzó a reír.

.

Cuando una pequeña cama apareció en la celda, junto a una lámpara de noche, un pequeño toilette y un lavabo apenas ocultos por una cortina, Ginny sintió que sus ataduras desaparecieron, y caminó hacia el pequeño baño, indecisa de que significaba ello. Usó el toilette, se dirigió al lavabo y al verse en el espejo se sintió humillada. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, sus ojos hundidos y su piel sucia. Había caído bajo, se dijo. Ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de seguir peleando.

-Espero que te guste- escuchó una voz cerca de ahí, y salió detrás de las cortinas solo para encontrar a la mujer que le salvó la vida a Harry una vez, Narcissa Malfoy- He estado esperando con ansias el momento de verte nuevamente a solas, Ginevra-expresó ella con una sonrisa cortés que no lograba ocultar lo frío de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?-preguntó Ginny sin emociones y la mujer apareció una fina silla y se sentó frente a ella, dispuesta a conversar.

-¿Realmente no puedes pensar la razón por la cual estoy brindándole mi compañía a una prisionera? ¿A la prisionera que casi mató a mi hijo con un sectusempra? ¿Que crució a mi nieto cuando era casi un bebé? ¿No se te ocurre nada?, preguntó y la pelirroja la miró sin más. La mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza, antes de responder.

-Es gracias a tu hijo, Albus. Por supuesto. Lo pidió por su hermano James, pero bueno, era obvio que sabía que si Scorpius nos lo pedía no nos negaríamos. Deberías estar orgulloso de él, es un gran chico.

Ella ni se molestó en contestar.

-Supongo que no estás contenta aquí; bien, yo no estuve contenta cuando mandaste a Draco en San Mungo.- Reprochó duramente- Sin embargo, debes saber que está vivo y sano-sonrió- y que gracias a ti, pronto Harry pertenecerá a la familia.- Sin pasarle por alto las emociones que traslucieron momentáneamente en Ginevra, prosiguió- Harry, tan buen hombre, aun no entiendo como Draco podía mantenerse alejado de él siendo que no sólo es el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, sino también su pareja destinada.

El pequeño sonido ahogado de Ginny le dio una gran satisfacción a Narcissa y se acercó a ella, sonriendo de una forma dulce mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

-Mientes-gruñó ella bajito y la miró con ojos furiosos- ¡Mientes!

-No, no miento. Gracias a ti, Potter lo ha descubierto y Draco no puede ocultarlo más. Gracias a ti, la custodia de Lily será definitivamente de Harry. Gracias a ti, estás en mis territorios, jugando bajo mis reglas.

La pelirroja respiró profundo.

-Cuando salga de aquí me lo pagarán, todo. ¡Todo! - gritó Ginny- Cada cosa que me han hecho.

Narcissa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Oh, Ginevra. ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¿A qué me refiero?!-ironizó-Me refiero a lo que Zabini...-la voz se le trabó en la garganta de Ginny y no pudo continuar, porque incluso pensar en ello le ocasionaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que crecía con fuerza cada segundo. La terrible sensación la hizo caer de rodillas y sujetarse la cabeza, dando un grito de dolor.

-Será mejor que pienses en algo más... complaciente.

Ella miró a la rubia con rabia.

-¿Qué me hicieron?

-¿Quienes?

-Ellos, Zabini y Parkinson. Nott.

-No lo sé. No creo que te hayan hecho nada. ¿Por qué habríamos de arruinar más aún nuestras circunstancias, dañando a Ginevra Weasley, dueña de una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase?

Ella enrojeció.

-Por supuesto que iban a buscar la manera de...-cuando su voz se interrumpió de nuevo, empezó a asustarse.

-¡¿Qué diablos me hicieron?!

-No te han hecho nada, querida Ginevra. Tú estás muy agradecida de que te encontráramos malherida y te diéramos asilo en nuestro hogar, donde te brindamos mejores facilidades que las que merecías. Por supuesto, nosotros no sabíamos que fuiste tú quien hechizó a nuestro querido Draco. Sin duda, cuando nos enteramos, solo pudimos llamar a los Aurores.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!¡Una víbora! Les diré a todos que me han puesto en una habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando notó que no podía decir 'celda' y había cambiado la palabra sin pensarlo. Lo intentó de nuevo.

-Que me han sanado.

No podía, no podía decir crucio.

-Que me han cuidado.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente los azules frente a ella quién, complacida, la observó antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, justo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Ginny, giró y sus miradas se encontraron una vez más. Hablando como si sus palabras como si fueran una condena.

-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hijo, me encargaré de eliminar lo que más amas fuera de los Potter. Lo exterminaré hasta que no quede rastro alguno.

Salió y la gryffindor solo pudo apretar los dientes y los puños, a medida que incluso el sonido se iba y quedaba todo nuevamente en silencio.

.

James era el nieto de un merodeador y como tal, la curiosidad estaba en sus venas. Sabía bien que por el bien de la relación con Albus y los Malfoy no debía husmear en las mazmorras, pero el gran castillo era un enorme y complaciente desafío así que se permitió hacer un mapa del lugar y empezar a recorrer lugares. Lo primero que vio con interés fue el campo de quidditch, lo segundo el salón de baile, lo tercero, las habitaciones de sus hermanos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de una habitación más, cuando la voz de Scorpius, enfadada, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

El sobresalto que tuvo lo hizo abrir la puerta de golpe y caer dentro. Elevándose nuevamente, se frotó la cabeza con una pequeña queja; pero lo que vio dentro lo dejó congelado.

Eso era…

-El espejo de Oesed-exclamó maravillado pero Scorpius suspiró y negó con la cabeza, antes de correr hacia una mesa y tapar el reflejo.

-Ese no es el espejo de Oesed-exclamó con firmeza.

-¿Entonces qué es?

El rubio se mordió ligeramente el labio y miró a James, como si dudando si decirle la verdad. Finalmente se detuvo frente al espejo y destapó un pedazo del vidrio, admirando algo que James no podía mirar.

-Es su hermano.

-¿El espejo de Oesed tiene un hermano?

Scorpius acarició el espejo y asintió.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No lo sé, nunca tuvo, creo. Solo fue un encanto fallido, como muchas otras cosas de los Malfoy.

-¿Por qué está aquí?

-Un Malfoy creó el espejo de Oesed hace mucho tiempo, con la intención de mirar nuevamente a su esposa y a su familia, quienes murieron en un accidente. Reflejaba el deseo de su corazón, que estuvieran vivos, con él, pero enloqueció, porque no fue suficiente. No comía, no bebía, no se movía de su lado. Quería hacer que lo miraran, que le respondieran, que volvieran a vivir. Sus familiares, angustiados, intentaron separarlo por la fuerza; pero como él lo creó siempre lo encontraba. Finalmente lo llevaron a Hogwarts y fue escondido ahí, el único lugar donde él no podía encontrarlo por alguna razón. Enfadado por la traición de sus propios familiares, él se negó a ver a nadie más, diciendo que era suficiente con la compañía de su esposa e hijos. Su hermana, angustiada por el hecho de que ahora él parecía verlos, intentó ayudarlo creando este espejo, el espejo de realidad. Nada puede engañar este espejo. Te mostrará la verdad por más cruel que sea o te niegues a aceptar.

James abrió la boca ligeramente.

-¿Y lo logró?¿Lo salvó?-preguntó totalmente interesado en su historia, pero el menor negó con la cabeza.

-No. Se suicidó. Dicen que cuando su hermana logró hacer que se mirara en el espejo se vio todo demacrado y solo. En ruinas. No lo soportó.

-Eso es horrible.

-Fue creado con las mejores intenciones, pero al parecer los Malfoy tenemos ese problema. A veces solo empeoramos las cosas.

-Luego, ¿qué pasó?

-Ella, totalmente angustiada y enloquecida por los resultados de su obra, cuya intención era ayudarlo a seguir adelante, miró en el espejo y gritó. Su familia preguntó la causa y ella respondió que ella y su hermano habían creado algo imperdonable. Decidida, lanzó hechizo tras hechizo al espejo, pero este nunca se quebró. Se mudó lejos y no volvió a ser vista, pero dejó el espejo.

-Si yo me reflejara en él.

-Probablemente no verías algo tan grave. La mayoría de las personas solo se verían a sí mismos. La abuela dice que la hace ver mejor que lo que es, que es bueno para subir la autoestima. Mi padre dijo que durante mucho tiempo solo se vio a él.

Tragando saliva el castaño se acercó al espejo, e iba reflejarse, cuando Scorpius lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia afuera. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, y el rubio usó magia para asegurarse que se quedara así, él lo miró sin comprender.

-Padre me dijo una vez que en ocasiones es mejor desear y seguir esforzándose, y en otras aceptar ciertas cosas lentamente y resignarse. Buscar algo con fuerza es una motivación a vivir; y aferrarse al pasado y quedarse en él, es una forma de morir. Puede que solo te veas a ti mismo, pero puede que veas otra cosa. No necesitas que un espejo te diga la verdad sobre ti.

-Pero... ¿Qué ves tú?

-Vi la tumba de mi madre. -Respondió-Vamos, te estaba buscando. Es hora de comer algo.

El nudo en su estómago al recordar la forma en que Rose se burló del rubio cuando su madre murió y lo satisfecho que estuvo de eso, se instaló en él con pesadez; y siguió al rubio en silencio.

.

Cuando Fleur llegó a la madriguera a buscar a su hijo menor, se sorprendió de lo muy angustiada que parecía Molly y lo exageradamente molestos que parecían Percy y George.

-Es imposible- gruñó el mayor de ellos hacia alguien más.-Ginny nunca lo haría.

Sabiendo que la curiosidad era un mal defecto, Fleur se escondió detrás de un muro y escuchó la plática privada. ¿Ginny no haría qué?, se preguntó, pero se mantuvo en silencio queriendo escuchar porque Billy usualmente no platicaba de los problemas con su familia y a ella los otros miembros casi no le decían nada.

-Pues lo hizo-se quejó George y miró a su madre, quien ahora lloraba y ocultaba la cara entre sus manos. - Le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy que lo casi lo mata, -Fleur tapó su boca para no jadear-solo vivió porque Snape llegó corriendo. Y Rose.

-¿Rose?

-Si, Rose. La queridísima genio, hija de Hermione. No debe sorprendernos que lo salvara, el punto no es ese. El punto es que se fue corriendo y nadie la ha vuelto a ver.

-Merlín.

Percy se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué tan probable es que nos pida ayuda?-lloró Molly.

-Los aurores están buscándola mamá. Por eso vine.

-Y si la encuentran.

-La van a juzgar por intento de asesinato.

-¿Así que Malfoy sigue vivo?-preguntó la mujer-¿Eso no soluciona las cosas?

-Por supuesto que no, mamá-rodó los ojos el mayor de sus hijos presentes- Malfoy solo tiene que reconocerla como su atacante y ellos van a juzgarla.

El gemelo enseguida salió en su defensa.

-Pero es Malfoy, no puede ser tan grave.

-Bueno, por lo que escuché estaba realmente grave y a punto de morir. Si muere, sin duda irá a Azkabán.

-Nadie aprecia tanto a los Malfoy.

-Bueno, tal vez a él no, pero si a Harry. Harry se ha vuelto muy amigo suyo.

Fleur frunció el ceño y pensó en el moreno un momento. Ella nunca había sido amiga de Malfoy, pero tampoco una enemiga. Harry por el contrario siempre fue antagónico al rubio. Aunque últimamente, se veía feliz de estar con él. Bien, feliz era poco, había visto la mirada que Harry le había dado al Malfoy el día que recogieron a sus hijos en la estación. Era una mirada ansiosa, deseosa... Tomó con más fuerza la pared, ¿Qué tan probable era que estuviera enamorado del rubio?

En eso estaba cuando alguien la tomó de los hombros y cubrió su boca para evitar que gritara. Con ojos asustados, observó a Charlie hacerle señal de silencio y asomarse también para ver que platicaban.

Los otros ni lo notaron.

-¿Amigo? Albus y Lily prácticamente se la viven con los Malfoy. –Continuaron los otros, ignorantes de sus visitantes-No me sorprendería que Malfoy sea la persona designada para cuidar a los chicos en caso de que le pase algo a Harry.

-Pero esas somos Ginny y yo- tartamudeó la mujer.

-Mamá, sé realista ¿Realmente crees que Harry las designaría como tutores? No, seguramente va a dejarlos con Malfoy.

-En este momento no importa la custodia, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para encontrar a Ginny?

-Tenemos que esperar a los aurores,- Insistió Percy-y ver qué va a hacer Malfoy. Si va a demandar.

-Merlín, Percy. Claro que va a demandar. Tenemos que esconderla.

-¿De la ley? -Ironizó-Estás idiota. Ella enloqueció. Nos van a tachar de cómplices. Van a comernos por la sociedad.

-Por favor. No me digas que esto se trata de tu puesto de nuevo-ironizó George.

Con el rostro rojo, Percy reclamó.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Pues no es lo que parece!

-Basta-gritó Molly- Basta. Oh Merlín, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto.

-¡Es culpa de Malfoy! Él vino a jodernos la vida y manipuló a Harry para conseguirlo.

Charlie oyó el gemido de desesperación de Percy.

-No se ve así. Te voy a repetir la escena que los testigos le dieron a los aurores para que te quede claro. Draco Malfoy salió de la chimenea con una bolsa de ropa de bebé, para ir al hospital donde Hermione fue ingresada por él minutos antes cuando Ginny le lanzó un hechizo desconocido que lo dejó casi muerto.

Molly se sobresaltó.

-¿Hermione está en San Mungo?

-Aww-gritó Percy-¡Ustedes nunca me escuchan!

-Porque usualmente dices estupideces.

-Te la estás ganando.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?-preguntó su madre.

-Estuvo a punto de abortar, por lo que escuché.

-Merlín, ¿Ron lo sabe?

-No hasta cuando vine, porque no lo vi por ahí. No pude enterarme de mucho, vine de inmediato cuando escuché que los aurores estaban buscando a Ginny.

-¿Había alguien ahí?

-Estaban los amigos de Malfoy, y Rose.

-Morgana...

-Mamá-exclamó George,- volveré al negocio por sí Ginny se aparece por ahí. Si vuelve a casa, avísame. La ayudaremos.

Ella asintió y Percy resopló cuando se fue.

-No la escondas, mamá. Te meterás en problemas.

-Es tu hermana.

-Lo sé, pero lo mejor es hablar con Malfoy y pedirle que no demande. Ofrecer algo a cambio. Volveré al trabajo, no avisé que saldría.

Cuando notaron que Percy saldría por la chimenea, donde los dos habían llegado, en lugar de la puerta principal como George, ambos se miraron con pánico y corrieron a la cocina.

-Mierda, ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Charlie.

-Las cosas han estado tensas entre Ginny y Harry, ella culpa a Malfoy y lo hechizó.

-Joder.

Apenas oyeron que se fueron, ambos regresaron al lugar donde estaba la mujer y la escucharon murmurar sobre visitar a Hermione.

-Mamá, ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Charlie entrando, como si acabase de llegar. Cuando ella lo vio con Fleur, suspiró y les empezó a contar.

.

-¿Fleur? ¿Señora Weasley?-preguntó Harry sorprendido de ver a las dos mujeres frente a él, dejando al hombre rubio solo en el sofá. La rubia le sonrió levemente y lo saludó con un beso, pero la pelirroja lo observó seriamente, sin decir nada. Harry suspiró y lo dejó pasar.

-Hola, Harry- exclamó una tercera persona, sonriendo al mirarlo, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta y saludar.

-¡Charlie!

La llegada del joven cazador sorprendió a Harry, especialmente cuando le dio un apretón en el hombro en señal de alegría.

-¿Cómo estás?

El moreno se alzó de hombros, extrañado de que no estuviera distante con él.

-Podría estar mejor. Supongo que vienen a ver a Hermione.

-Sí, nos acabamos de enterar de lo del bebé ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

-Debo admitir que no sé mucho. Las veces que la he visitado ha estado dormida. Quizá Ron podría darte más detalles, sólo sé que se peleó con Ginny y tuvo una especie de aborto. Por suerte estaba con Draco cuando empezó a sentirse mal y él la trajo. Rose está dormida en el sillón al lado de su cama justo ahora si quieren visitarla.

\- ¿Estás esperándola? - preguntó fríamente la mujer pelirroja, y el moreno tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado antes de contestar.

-No, yo estoy aquí por otra persona. Hermione fue estabilizada rápidamente, pero yo vine porque...

-Malfoy-gruñó Molly- tú estabas ocupado preocupándote por Draco Malfoy. No estás aquí por Hermione, ni siquiera te importa cómo está o dónde está Ginevra.

Harry suspiró.

-Por supuesto que me importa el estado de Hermione, Señora Weasley. Yo...

-Tú-gruñó la mujer tirándose sobre él- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Nunca debiste aparecer frente a nosotros! ¡Solo has destruido a mi familia! ¡Mis hijos! ¡No dejaste a ni uno sin lastimar!

Charlie notó el impacto que esas palabras le hicieron a Harry, mientras alejaba a su mamá de él.

-Mamá, por favor.

-Señora, cálmese. -Opinó el hombre rubio con el que Harry estaba hablando antes, esto es un hospital.

-Es tu culpa que Ginevra sea tan desdichada. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Harry tragó saliva cuando todos se empezaron a reunir a su alrededor.

-Mamá-suplicó Charlie.-Basta.

-No ¡Esto es su culpa!

-No es culpa de nadie que Ginny atacara a Malfoy. Malfoy incluso estaba ayudando a

Hermione.

-Y la estaba ayudando porque él la separó de nosotros y ella se vio en la necesidad de contar solo con él.

-Eso es tonto- se quejó Michael- Draco no la obligó a nada.

-Por supuesto, tenía que ser alguno de sus amigos.-Se quejó la mayor-¿Por qué, Harry? Yo te di lo mejor, te ofrecí una familia, amor de una madre. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué estás aquí con él, en lugar de estar con Ginevra?

Fleur observó cómo llegaban más y más personas.

-Por favor, retírese. -Se acercó una enfermera a Molly-Está alterando la calma del hospital.

-Molly, todos te están viendo. – Susurró la rubia, intentando tomarla del brazo y alejarla del resto, pero ella golpeó su mano, sin mirarla.

-No me importa-lloró la mujer, ignorando los cuchicheos.

\- ¿Mamá? -se escuchó la voz de Ron, mientras atravesaba a la gente. Harry lo miró agradecido de su oportuna llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó y luego miró a Harry.-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Mione está bien?

-Si, le estaba explicando a Molly que...-inició el Jefe de Aurores y luego miró a Lucius, a quien varios miraban- Malfoy.

-Potter...

Buscando una manera de irse de ahí, tomó la mano de Lucius y lo guió a la habitación de Draco, tratando de ignorar ese nudo en su corazón a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas.

.

Pansy resopló con fastidio a medida que el ruido incrementaba afuera. No era por Potter, porque llevaba rato dando sus vueltas alrededor y ya había puesto orden desde hace mucho, así que se preguntó que era tan importante como para interrumpir su plática con sus amigos y la bienvenida a Draco.

-¿Qué es ese estúpido escándalo?-se quejó en voz alta- se supone que esto es un hospital. Si me permiten voy a callar algunas bocas-expresó rodando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación, ante la divertida mirada de sus amigos. Caminó a través de los pasillos y encontró que la fuente del ruido era la gente alrededor de un círculo. Estaba a punto de escabullirse entre las personas para averiguar que estaba pasando cuando por el rabillo del ojo miró a Potter cruzar, y lo siguió.

-Hey, Potter-llamó cuando no pudo seguir su paso- ¿Sabes que está pasando a…? -su voz se interrumpió cuando miró al hombre frente a ella. -Señor Lucius...- exclamó con voz quebrada y el hombre le sonrió ligeramente, antes de abrir sus brazos en señal de esperar un abrazo. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hola Pansy-murmuró- Cuanto tiempo, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Escuché que te casaste, felicidades.

Ella lo abrazó aún más y luego se separó de él.

-Oh, Merlín. Está aquí. Draco va a enloquecer, -expresó dando saltitos como una niña pequeña- Scorpius está ahí ¡y podrá conocerlo! y Morgana, tengo que llamar a Lady Narcissa.-Susurró emocionada antes de correr a la chimenea, sin despedirse de ninguno.

Harry sonrió divertido y miró al hombre, quien lo miraba curioso por su reacción.

-Parece que estás en buenos términos con ella-inquirió él.

-Ni se imagina. Por aquí – exclamó, guiándolo con cuidado hasta la puerta de Draco. No se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta todos voltearon a verlo porque probablemente esperaban el regreso de Pansy, lo que si le sorprendió fue que, apenas ambos rubios se miraron, los ojos de Draco brillaron con lágrimas y se humedecieron. Como sabiendo su fragilidad emocional en este momento Lucius Malfoy, despacio, caminó hacia su hijo, y después de unos momentos lo abrazó con fuerza. Tal como había hecho con Pansy.

-Padre-Draco sollozó y un jadeo sorprendido se oyó de Scorpius.

-¿Abuelo?-preguntó y ambos hombres rubios se separaron. Como ambos, abuelo y nieto, se quedaron congelados, Draco alzó su mano e hizo un gesto hacia su hijo para que se acercara. Él lo hizo, y a medio camino corrió con una sonrisa al encuentro del mayor, casi tirándolo de un abrazo. Lucius pareció demasiado sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y abrazó al pequeño, acariciando su cabeza. Ante tal escena, Harry se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Draco, quien sonreía con fuerza ante lo que veía. Probablemente había esperado años para poder ver a su padre acariciar la cara de Scorpius, su cabello, abrazarlo.

-Nunca pudo sostenerlo de bebé- comentó Draco hacia Harry, sabiendo que él había hecho posible que su padre saliera antes de tiempo y lo jaló hacia él, abrazándolo agradecido. – Nunca pudo… -continuó – si no hubiera sido por ti yo nunca…

Harry suspiró y besó a Draco en el cabello, ocultando su mueca llorosa de los demás y abrazando su cabeza. No era el único que lloraba, las chicas, Blaise y Lucius también lo hacían. Éste último se había agachado para estar a la altura de Scorpius.

-Me alegra que este día llegara- susurró antes de besarlo levemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Draco le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que resolver algo afuera-comentó alejándose unos cuantos pasos. -Espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa.

Antes de que Draco respondiera, una voz dijo el nombre de su padre y todos voltearon para encontrar a una sonrojada Narcissa, seguida de Pansy, llegando a la habitación.

-¡Lucius!-repitió ella con una gran sonrisa, antes de correr y abrazarlo.

-¡Narcissa!-contestó él, para nada molesto con la excesiva cantidad de abrazos ese día- Oh, Narcissa –susurró y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la giró, contento de poder estar en casa. A medida que reía y giraban, observó a las personas a su alrededor y su corazón se hinchó de orgullo y felicidad. Después de catorce años, por fin había vuelto a casa.


	13. Entre peticiones y exigencias

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Entre peticiones y exigencias**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo primero que Harry hizo cuando salió del cuarto, fue sonrojarse y sonreír levemente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, pensando cómo le había dado un beso a Draco y sobrevivido al intento ileso, a pesar de haberlo hecho frente sus padres y amigos. No tenía ni un solo hechizo, ni maldición sobre sus partes bajas o a su espalda. Ni siquiera un pequeño insulto le había sido dirigido, así qué podía considerarse una victoria.

Morgana, estaba tan emocionado que su corazón latía con fuerza. Y el de Draco lo había hecho también; pudo sentirlo. El rubio no había podido ocultar su cara sorprendida, ni el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Merlín, ni siquiera había podido evitar esa leve abertura de boca, o lo rojas que se pusieron las puntas de sus orejas ante su acción. La magia había traspasado a Harry en un suave cosquilleo y lo llenó de una gran calidez que jamás había sentido. Fue como recuperar algo que no sabía que había perdido, como una pequeña pero valorada bienvenida a casa.

Aun podía sentir los ojos grises sobre él, y el leve toque de los labios del antiguo príncipe de Slytherin sobre sus labios. Siempre había querido saber cómo sabían y ahora que lo hacía deseaba haberlo hecho antes. En la torre de Astronomía, entre clases, después de quidditch...joder, había sido tan estúpido al resistir las ganas de besarlo cada vez que veía sus labios pronunciando insultos y arrogancias por los pasillos... tan estúpido al no abrazarlo cuando lo vio llorando en el baño. Probablemente no habría podido evitar que Draco siguiera del lado de sus padres, pero podían al menos podría haberlo protegido mejor, le hubiera podido ahorrar tantos problemas, tantos malentendidos... Sin embargo, de algún modo, después de tantos años por fin había cumplido su mayor deseo. Ser su amigo y enamorarlo; tal vez no estaba loco por él, pero eso podría arreglarse. Contento, y sin poder ocultarlo, exhaló aire y miró frente a él, donde Ron se encontraba mirándolo fijamente. Tragó saliva, sorprendido de verlo y suspiró. De algún modo, el momento estaba arruinado.

Tuvo la tentación de volver a entrar de la habitación de la que salió, pero terminó por quedarse donde estaba.

-¿Dónde está Molly?-preguntó más por nerviosismo que por interés, y vio al pelirrojo entrecerrar los ojos, como si tratara de analizar algo que Harry aún no comprendía.

-Mamá está hablando con Charlie sobre Ginny. Al parecer los aurores la buscan y nadie sabe dónde está. La gente ya está hablando de ello, todos están murmurando. Creen que está escondiéndose con algún amigo así que están visitando a mucha gente. Aunque bueno, era inevitable dado que atacó a Malfoy en un lugar realmente público.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió; pero la mirada de Ron le dijo que aún no había llegado al punto de lo que quería hablar, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Todo el asunto de la casi muerte de Draco lo había hecho apoyarse en Ron como en los viejos tiempos, pero la verdad era que ellos llevaban meses peleados y en bandos contrarios; y Harry no estaba tan seguro de que tan rápido regresarían a la normalidad, o si realmente lo harían. Quería creer que sí, pero las palabras de Molly lo habían impactado fuertemente y no estaba tan seguro de su posición con la familia Weasley ni ahora ni en el futuro. No sabía si podría volver a llevarse bien con ellos y en el fondo tampoco tenía tantas ganas de recuperarlos.

-Oh, bien. - Declaró con el fin de llenar el silencio que los embargaba a ambos y miró a los alrededores, notando que todo estaba realmente silencioso ¿Dónde estaban los amigos de Draco cuando los necesitaba? Oh, cierto, adentro. Quizá, si tenía suerte, Michael vendría, después de todo solo se había quedado atrás acompañando a Harry.

-No lo había pensado antes, -prosiguió Ron sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo en aquello-¿Pero dónde está Ginny?

Harry lo miró extrañado por segundos, hasta comprender lo que insinuaba. Su mirada afirmaba que Harry sabía qué pasaba con su hermana, y probablemente nadie sospecharía de él, porque nadie lo conocía tan bien como Ron.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?-preguntó defensivamente, y Ron suspiró y se acercó a él.

-No sé si realmente no lo sabes o estás ocultando algo, Harry. No pareces preocupado de ella, de si estará bien o rondando los alrededores. Ya sea por su bien, por el de Malfoy o de tus hijos. No que crea que Ginny sea capaz de lastimarlos.

-Llegué al mismo tiempo que tú aquí, Ron.-Exclamó firmemente- Y llegué justo al hospital para salvar a Draco. No he ido a otro lado, excepto cuando fui a Malfoy Manor a ver a mis hijos. No sé donde está Ginny, -mintió y tuvo que admitir que se sintió terrible por ello, especialmente porque se trataba de Ron, pero se repitió a sí mismo que era para proteger a Draco. Se lo debía. Después de todo, estaba ahí por ser el objetivo amoroso de Harry y haberle hecho el favor de cuidar a sus hijos. Además, no iba a enviarlo a ningún lado lejos de él ni ahora, ni en el futuro.- No sé dónde está, pero sé que donde sea que esté, te aseguro que está mejor que en mis manos-Declaró fríamente, y el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Disculpa. No sé qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió que sabías donde estaba. Pensé,-rió- por un momento pensé que Malfoy la tendría en los sótanos de su Mansión o algo, pero él está aquí, en el hospital; y su padre estaba en Azkabán. Ningún líder Malfoy tuvo la oportunidad de encerrarla en las mazmorras, y según recuerdo necesitan la orden del Jefe de Familia para enviar a alguien-añadió sacudiéndose el cabello. Te olvidaste de Scorpius, pensó por un momento Harry, pero se abstuvo de decirlo y asintió, esperando a que el otro continuara.- Estoy exhausto, y mamá está furiosa...papá vendrá a recogerla y George se ha puesto como loco en cuanto llegó. Nadie está pensando bien en estos momentos, no con todo este alboroto, dale unos días antes de hablar con ella, ¿Bien? Sé que quieres enfrentarla, pero creo que a ambos les vendría bien tener la cabeza fría. Por cierto, ella ya notó que James no está.

Genial, luego de cuánto tiempo...pensó el Jefe de Aurores, y retuvo la sensación de rodar los ojos.

-Bien-añadió por inercia y se preocupó cuando la cara de Ron no varió ni un segundo.- ¿Pasa algo más?

-Me preocupa Gin, y sé que no debería hacerlo. Casi mata a mi hijo. Quizá solo quiero gritarle a la cara y jalarle las orejas hasta que le pida disculpas a todos por los problemas que le ha causado a cada uno de nosotros.

Si, ella necesitaba una jalada de orejas, concordó el otro en su mente.

Atravesando su cabello con sus manos, Ron asintió y se pegó a la pared.

-Lo que dijo mamá...-titubeó el pelirrojo- sé lo que implica, y que no dije nada cuando Ginny te dijo lo mismo en el Cuartel de Aurores, pero en realidad no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa que Fred muriera o Ginny intentara matar a Malfoy. No fue tu culpa que George perdiera una oreja o Billy fuera infectado por un hombre lobo. Ciertamente siempre tuviste una debilidad por Malfoy que te hizo salvarlo y rescatarlo una y otra vez, pero no creo que lo hayas rescatado sobre mis hermanos porque le quisieras más a él que a ellos o que se debiera a que quisieras de él algo a cambio. Tampoco desearía que hubieras tenido que hacer esas elecciones a conciencia.

Harry dudó de ello, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Creo que cuando quieres realmente a alguien, deseas lo mejor para él. Lo comprendo y entiendo que quizá era una pista de lo ustedes dos realmente eran, aunque sigo sin comprender cómo carajos no se dieron cuenta de esto mucho antes. Es decir, un simple toque de manos les explicó todo, cuando se habían tocado bastante antes. Aunque bueno, quizá fue precisamente el que estaban cerca lo que hizo que sus magias nunca se extrañaran. Y bien, eso explica porque el hurón no nos dejaba vivir en paz, y tú tenías una obsesión con culparlo de estar tramando algo en todo momento.

-Tú también solías hacerlo.

-Si, compañero, pero yo no lo perseguía por los pasillos con una capa de invisibilidad, lo seguía con la mirada en el mapa del merodeador, ni me lidiaba a golpes con él a cada oportunidad.

-No, porque no tenías la capa. Y porque preferías usar tu varita, así ésta no sirviera.

Ron rió.

-Tienes un punto. Bueno, quizá lo único que me enoja es que hubieras estado con Ginny queriendo estar con Malfoy-Susurró el pelirrojo mirando a la habitación cerrada frente a ellos; y Harry se pegó a su lado y asintió.

-Pero la amé Ron. No puedes tener tantos hijos con una persona sin amarla…

El otro sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Es cierto. Justo ahora amo más que nunca a Hermione. La amo por haberme brindado la oportunidad de ser padre, por quererme tanto para darme otro hijo. No puedo creer que tendré un tercer hijo…

Harry sonrió.

-¿Entonces, el hurón se volvió mágicamente atractivo en cuanto enviudó?-añadió Ron un poco incómodo. Era obvio que no le gustaba el tema, pero se estaba esforzando.

-No... Él me gustaba desde cuarto año. -Respondió tranquilamente-Pero nunca me atreví a decirle nada.

-Nunca me lo dijiste tampoco.

-¿Cómo diablos iba a decirte que me gustaba Draco Malfoy?-rió Harry sin diversión- ¿La persona que más odiabas y trataba de jodernos la vida durante años? ¿Cómo te iba a decir lo muy deprimido que estaba por enamorarme y no tener la posibilidad de vivir para disfrutarlo?¿O haberme fijado en una persona que me odiaba y servía al jodido psicópata que intentaba matarme? ¿De verdad crees que te lo iba a decir cuando ni me hablabas, por haber según tú metido mi nombre en el torneo sin decirte? ¿O que te lo iba a decir para que te enojaras de nuevo? Tenía miedo, Ron; por él , por mi, por lo que podía perder sin tenerlo, o al tenerlo a mi lado. No quería que ni tú ni tu familia se alejaran. Tampoco quería que sus padres lo rechazaran, o se aprovechara de mi.

-Debe ser horrible no confiar en quien te gusta.

-Tú tampoco confiabas del todo en tus sentimientos para Hermione.

Ron rió.

-Es que era un poco…

Harry sonrió, alzando la ceja con diversión.

-En fin, no se trata de eso. No confiaste en mí para decírmelo-reclamó-Creí que podíamos decirnos todo y nos apoyaríamos siempre.

-Tú tampoco confiaste en mí cuando dejé que Albus se acercara a Scorpius. -Le reclamó-Mucho menos cuando decidí divorciarme de tu hermana. No me diste siquiera la oportunidad de explicarme. Me enviaste a la mierda desde el principio y te pusiste de su lado. No me preguntaste si yo estaba bien, o quisiste escuchar lo muy difícil que se volvió estar con ella. La única vez que quise hablar de ello a marchas forzadas, me dijiste que estaba cansado y todo mejoraría, pero nunca mejoró.

-Estaba enojado…

-Y yo me sentía solo. Estuve solo por mucho tiempo, Ron. Perdí a mis padres, y perdí a mi padrino. Perdí a Remus. Mi idea de felicidad, no es simplemente aparentar ser feliz, ni vivir completamente solo a pesar de tener a alguien físicamente a mi lado. Ella cambió de pronto, dejó de apreciarme. Se volvió fría. Empezó a tener un rencor que nunca comprendí, o quizá nunca quise ver. Es cierto que siempre estuve enamorado de Malfoy, pero tenía hijos y una esposa; y los amaba, aún los amo. Y a ella también la amaba. Hubiera hecho todo lo necesario para que nuestra familia sobreviviera, incluso si nunca hubiera podido ser amigo o pareja de Draco. Pero tenías razón, estaba cansado. De las peleas, de la indiferencia, de la soledad... Y entonces él fue amable con Albus, y empezó a ser amable conmigo aunque fuese a regañadientes y joder, yo solo, no pude evitar recordar que le quiero. Que le he querido por años... Tú simplemente no comprendes.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Lo comprendo, ¿vale? Comprendo esa sensación de querer a una persona y tener miedo de ella y lo que pueda hacerte sentir. Comprendo que no quisieras perder a tu familia. Así que no me interpondré, ¿de acuerdo? Dejaré que te sonría, que te tome de la mano...dejaré que te mire y te bromee, dejaré que lo mires como lo más importante del mundo y lo abraces como si nunca quisieras dejarlo ir. Lo haré y no diré nada...Quizá haga una mueca de disgusto cada vez que lo haga, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Solo mientras me acostumbro. De todas maneras-agregó aliviado - gracias a Merlín, Malfoy no parece el tipo de personas que es cariñosa con otros en público. Aunque probablemente quiera regodearse de ello en mi cara-gruñó.

Comprendiendo que hacía referencia a lo que él le había reclamado mientras lloraba, y que insinuaba que ellos seguirían siendo amigos por mucho tiempo más, Harry se mordió los labios y asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Debería entrar y agradecerle por salvar a mi hijo y a mi mujer. Probablemente también debería disculparme con él.

-Ron…

-Pero no lo haré, al menos no por ahora. Dejaré que Hermione se encargue de eso en cuando se haya recuperado-rió y miró a Harry a los ojos- Quizá incluso Hermione decida que Malfoy puede ser padrino de mi hijo. Aunque bueno, sospecho que él no estará precisamente feliz conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Trajiste a su padre.

-Si, pero hice algo un poco ilegal para lograrlo.

Harry alzó la ceja.

-¿Ilegal?

-Bueno, en parte sí y en parte no. No lo sé en realidad, solo sé que te acabo de dar la custodia de Lily y un gran pretexto para invitarlo a salir. Y mi madre probablemente me matará si se entera de esto.

La confusión se adueñó de la cara de Harry.

-¿Hiciste qué? Pero si solo fuiste a buscar al padre de Draco.

-El Ministro no quería dejarlo ir así que le dije una pequeña mentira.

-¿Qué tan pequeña?

Ron murmuró algo.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que Malfoy y tú están casados.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Dije que el hurón y tú estaban casados!

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Cuando no respondió al grito de Ron, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y le pasó la mano por la cara, agitándola.

-Dije que…

-Ya te oí, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso?

-No estaba pensando muy bien. Me pareció genial en su momento. Y bueno, parece que a Kingsley también le encantó, se veía como si le hubiera dicho que no tenía que arreglar más el mundo. Como la cara de Hugo cuando tiene cientos de dulces en la mano.

-Claro que sí estaba feliz, Ron. Le ahorraste miles de preocupaciones. Solo tiene que venir y pedir que compruebe que estoy casado, cosa que no quise hacer, y estará libre de la deuda de vida que lo obligaba a darme la custodia de Lily.

-¿Cómo fue que le cobraste una deuda de vida al ministro?

\- ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr que me apoyara a mí, sino? El es una gran amigo de tu padre.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-¿Se vería fatal si uso eso en tu contra y peleo la custodia de Lily?-ojos verdes lo acribillaron y él sonrió culpable-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Él es después de todo tu pareja destinada, y se encontraron, y se quieren. ¿Porqué habría de ser tan malo casarte con él?

-Ron, casarse con él no es un problema. Merlín, eso no me disgustaría. Lo que me preocupa es que Kingsley va a venir a pedir el registro de matrimonio. Ya debe estar planeando cuándo y te aseguro que de esta semana no pasa. Tiene que aprovechar todo este revuelo, como los demás. ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir a Draco cuando el ministro le pida una prueba de que estamos casados, y él apenas se esté enterando?

El pelirrojo comprendió de pronto.

-Bueno, ustedes son una pareja destinada; es normal que los magos emparejados mágicamente solo hagan una ceremonia de enlace. Es legal y se escribe por sí solo en los libros del Ministerio.

Harry lo miró interesado.

-Pero solo es válido hasta que se acuestan.-completó el pelirrojo y abrió la boca totalmente horrorizado de sus propias palabras-Por Merlín, vas a tener que acostarte con él hoy.

-¡Ron!

-¡Casarte! digo, ¡casarte!

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a casarme con él hoy?

-Bueno, podrías empezar por cobrarle una deuda de vida- escucharon una tercera voz y ambos voltearon con terror al ver a Kingsley parado junto a ellos.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Jefe de Aurores, Potter-exclamó amablemente el mayor y Harry miró a Ron con una mueca enojada, quien lo miró francamente aterrorizado por la situación.- Por supuesto, también me agradaría su presencia, auror Weasley. Creo que los tres tenemos cosas que aclarar.

.

Draco sabía que estaba bien, pero aún así no se negó mientras sentía la magia de su padre revitalizarlo totalmente. Era una magia cálida y tranquilizadora, que le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño siendo mimado por su padre. Sonrió ligeramente y observó al hombre quien no lo veía, porque estaba concentrado en mirar su mano, donde ligaba su magia a la suya. Notando que se veía adormilado, puso su mano sobre la de él y lo miró.

-Es suficiente.-Exclamó con suavidad y pudo ver la cara insegura de su padre, culpable, como si fuera su culpa que Draco estuviera en esa cama. Probablemente pensaba que así era, con todo lo de Voldemort y esas cosas, pero Draco no lo creía así. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, y de que no solo estuviera vivo, sino también cuerdo luego de tantos años en Azkabán. Había esperado por muchos años este momento; sus padres vivos y a salvo, sus hijos felices y saludables, sus amigos casados y con sus sueños hechos realidad... y su esposa Astri a su lado... Bajó la mirada sintiendo una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que siempre que esperó este momento, supuso que Astoria estaría con él. Las lágrimas intentaron invadirlo, pero respiró profundo y miró a la puerta, esperando, sin saber realmente si deseaba que apareciera por ella Harry, o apareciera por ella Astoria. Una parte de él sabía que siempre se había sentido atraída por el moreno, pero otra había ligado el sentido de su vida a Astoria. La había amado con tal fuerza que se había prometido no amar así otra persona.

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón lo traicionaba de tal manera que el simple toque de Harry lo hacía derretirse, sin poder evitarlo? ¿Por qué su voz lo calmaba de tal manera que incluso el recuerdo de la voz de Astoria parecía un susurro en la lejanía? ¿Por qué su cuerpo conservaba la sensación de su toque como si aún estuviera siendo acariciado? ¿o su magia se alborotaba con solo sentir a la otra cerca? Mejor aún, ¿por qué el dolor de perder a Astoria se volvió más soportable, casi inexistente en cuanto Harry estaba a su lado?

Miró a su padre, quien solo había amado a su madre en toda su vida. Todo esto ¿era porque Harry era su pareja destinada? ¿O porque amaba más a Harry de lo que había amado a Astoria?- De verdad padre, estoy bien- repitió, evadiendo sus pensamientos una vez más. Siempre que sus pensamientos giraban en esa dirección se preguntaba a quién de los dos estaba traicionando, y la idea de querer a uno de ellos menos que al otro no le agradaba.

Quizá solo era un amor diferente, pero de igual magnitud. Quizá solo era coincidencia que Harry y Draco se volvieran amigos y de ahí descubrieran lo que eran realmente. Es decir, se habían tocado miles de veces en peleas y Draco nunca había tenido ni una pista de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Descubrir que eran una pareja destinada después de años de maltratarse era una ironía de la vida. Especialmente porque ambos ya tenían una vida hecha , habían estado casados y tenían hijos. La vida de ellos no había sido planeada para estar juntos.

O quizá si. Quizá solo había sido el destino, que los preparó para este punto.

Draco ya no estaba seguro.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el mayor y Draco sonrió y asintió, tomando su mano para guiarlo a un extremo de su cama.

-Necesitas descansar, Padre. Te ves exhausto. Vuelve a casa con Mamá, estaré bien aquí con Scorpius-mencionó mirando al chico en el sillón- Los chicos están aquí,-exclamó sabiendo que al menos uno de ellos estaría en la sala de espera. Acababan de salir y solo estaban los tres rubios en la habitación, y el menor se había quedado dormido- y también está Potter rondando en los alrededores.

Lucius solo negó y miró a su hijo.

-Estoy demasiado feliz para dormir. Tu madre está haciendo todo un alboroto para dejar todo listo para mi regreso a Malfoy Manor. No puedo esperar para regresar a casa; tal vez no pueda salir nuevamente de ella, pero sin duda la he extrañado. Además, mi arresto domiciliario está justo aquí. En tu habitación, hasta que vuelvas a casa.

Draco hizo una mueca, recordando que era cierto. Y eso lo molestó, porque lo menos que quería hacer, era convertir a Malfoy Manor en otra cárcel.

-Bien.

-Pero si te molesto, y quieres estar a solas con Potter, puedo llamarlo y decirle que…

-¿¡Qué!? No-interrumpió el líder Malfoy sonrojándose- Claro que no.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? Él y tú... No sabía que eran pareja... Creí que se odiaban

-No somos... No, yo. Diablos- Maldijo tirándose sobre su cama- No sé que somos...Scorpius y Albus se hicieron amigos y desde entonces los Potters se fueron acercando a nosotros. Luego tu pequeño nieto rubio decidió invitarlo a las reuniones familiares, y de pronto fue tan familiar tenerlo cerca como ir a comprar una túnica nueva.

-Bueno, ustedes se besan así que, ¿Qué tal amantes?

-¡No! No nos besamos frecuentemente...-gritó- Eso fue...Padre...-gimió avergonzado.

Lucius sonrió.

-Draco, no tienes que avergonzarte si le amas.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú- dijo con el tono de padre severo- le amas, Draco. Puedo verlo en tus ojos brillantes, en la manera en que sonríes, en tus mejillas sonrojadas. Si no le amas, por lo menos le quieres.

-Padre…

-Por supuesto, creí que ya habías superado el enamoramiento adolescente. Es un poco decepcionante que tras años de entrenamiento de control facial, sigas viendo a Potter con esos ojos que gritan lo mucho que le quieres en la cama.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Draco, no hacías más que hablar de Potter. Puede que sea necio, pero no soy tonto. No sé como tu mamá no pudo verlo hasta ahora, supongo que tuvo mucho que ver lo tanto que deseaba tener una hija. Pero era claro en tu comportamiento que le deseabas, y probablemente de tanto que le veías te enamoraste.

-Él era un espantapájaros estúpido y con miles de defectos.

-Si, pero fue eso precisamente lo que te llamó la atención de él. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te casarías con Astoria, Draco. Tus ojos son similares, pero a la vez diferentes.- El rubio se sonrojó.-Tu magia ahora es diferente.-Susurró tocando su mejilla.-Sigue teniendo la magia familiar alrededor, pero se ha modificado un poco. Ahora es más llamativa, más dinámica... aún más cálida, es casi igual a la de Potter.

Draco asintió y mordió su labio, llegando a la conclusión que se debía a la transfusión de magia. Como ambos eran sangre puras, sabían lo que significaba.

-¿Se han enlazado?

-¡Claro que no! -prácticamente gritó-Este fue nuestro primer beso así y me tomó por sorpresa

-Bueno, no fuiste al único que lo hizo, a mi casi se me para el corazón. Aunque tus amigos, tu madre y tu hijo parecían esperarlo.

Draco asintió.

-Llevan meses jodiendo con que le gusto a Potter.

-Bueno, no estaban tan equivocados. Te robó un beso frente a tus padres, o es muy estúpido o muy inteligente, ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora? Debo suponer que dado que te pudo donar magia, sin ser familiar o tu esposo, solo puede ser tu pareja destinada.

Draco asintió.

-¿Y eso te incomoda? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, no me incomoda. Es solo... -susurró -No puedo comprenderme a mí mismo en estos momentos, he estado pensando mucho en él y comparándolo con Astoria. Sé que no debería aferrarme así al pasado, y que es injusto compararlos pero...- como si eso encendiera un foco apagado en su cabeza, Lucius lo miró suavemente.

-¿Esto es sobre a quién amas más y al juramento de amor que le hiciste a Astoria?

-Si.

-Bueno, porque no me dices que ha pasado en todo este tiempo que estado lejos, y juntos llegamos a una conclusión.

Draco sonrió de lado y asintió

\- Realmente me alegra que estés aquí, padre.

.

James sabía que estar solo, a cuidado de Narcissa Malfoy, era mala idea. Ella era una sangre pura, snob por definición. Estar con ella tenía que ser una pesadilla, fiestas de té aburridas o historias acerca del dinero y las generaciones, también snobs, que los enorgullecían. Aburrido, definitivamente. O al menos eso parecía al principio, porque tenía que admitir que esto era hasta divertido.

-¿Cómo aprendió a hacer que los instrumentos toquen música?-preguntó curioso al notar como las cucharas y las copas de vidrio bailaban a su alrededor tocando una especie de melodía y los elfos eran obligados a bailarla para la pequeña, muy pequeña, dama Malfoy.

Los platos chocaban entre ellos lo suficiente para sonar, pero no para romperse, y los tenedores y los cuchillos se alineaban para funcionar como piezas de piano. Berenice estaba fascinada con el show desde su pequeña silla y Albus sonreía curioso al ver a Lily bailando al compás de la música.

La mujer estaba radiante, pensó al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía desde hace unas horas. Había vuelto rápidamente a casa tras haber salido repentinamente y al regresar, como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses, se había puesto a remodelar parte de la casa y había mandado a los elfos a trabajar. Los dos hermanos Potter se habían mirado, sin saber que hacer sin su padre, Draco, o Scorpius ahí; pero pronto Lily los había invitado a una fiesta de té, al cual habían aceptado ir no muy entusiasmados.

-La comida es grandiosa.-Había exclamado Lily, con las mejillas infladas-Y la abuela

Narcissa tiene muy buenas pláticas

.

-Lily, - había aclarado James- Ella no es nuestra abuela.

-Lo es para mí-se había quejado la menor. Y entonces se había acercado a la rubia mujer y había exclamado sin pena, tal como había visto a Scorpius hacer cientos de veces.-Abuela Narcissa, tengo hambre.

La mujer había alzado las cejas, sorprendida, pero había asentido y murmurado algo sobre la comida.

Y bueno, ahora ahí estaban. En el pequeño comedor de la cocina de los Malfoy, mirando a la señora Malfoy mover su varita como si coordinara una orquesta sinfónica

-Lo aprendí de una gryffindor, en realidad-admitió la mujer- lo aprendí de tu abuela.

Eso inmediatamente llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

-¿De la abuela Molly?

Narcissa sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No, en realidad fue de Lily Potter. La gran amiga de Severus. O bueno, en ese entonces lo era. Es curioso como todo cambia, pero de alguna forma se mantiene relacionado. Es decir, ustedes 3,sus nietos, están aquí, y yo les estoy mostrando el hechizo que ella me mostró a mí. Es simplemente curioso

-¿La abuela Lily?-preguntó Albus entusiasmado-¿La conoció en persona?

-¿Eran amigas?-preguntó Lily acercándose aún más al pequeño círculo que habían creado.

-No, no éramos amigas. Ella era una gryffindor y yo una slytherin. Era difícil ser amiga suya con la rivalidad entre las casas y la educación que mis padres me habían dado. Lo más que teníamos era un trato cordial, por Severus más que nada. Fue un día en que me la encontré en las cocinas, yo entré por algo de comer y ella estaba ahí, jugando con los platos, con varios elfos quejándose a su alrededor por la manera en que interrumpió su cocina. Fue raro, e interesante. Me quedé parada en la puerta, viéndola jugar. Nunca en mi vida había visto a nadie hacer música con los platos o vasos, eso nunca era visto en nuestros círculos sociales. Nos limitabamos a usarlos para comer.

-Oh, quizá es sólo una costumbre muggle.-Opinó el mayor. No muy seguro de cuáles eran las costumbres mágicas, ni muggles. Había crecido con ambas, pero había algunas que aún no sabía diferenciarlas.

-Si, bueno. Creo que no pude ocultar mi interés y ella me explicó como lo hacía funcionar. Me pidió intentarlo, pero no lo hice. Solo me animé a intentarlo cuando recibí noticias de que ella murió. No sé porqué. Vine a la cocina, preguntándome qué pasaría con su pequeño hijo, o qué haría yo, si el destino de su padre le hubiera tocado a Draco. Y entonces vi los platos, y realicé el hechizo, recordando a la joven chica que me lo había enseñando, sus brillantes y juguetones ojos ahora apagados, y su voz dulce dando indicaciones; preguntándome cómo había sido su vida luego de que se alejara por completo de Severus. Si había sido feliz, si había abrazado a su hijo por última vez y se había siquiera despedido de él.

Bueno, eso llegó incluso al corazón de Albus.

-¿La abuela Lily se llevaba con los slytherins?-Prosiguió James- Creí que los odiaba.

-Oh, bueno. Odiar sería una palabra muy fuerte para ella. O al menos para la chica que recuerdo, la amiga de Severus. Tu abuelo era otra cosa. Siguió la típica rivalidad entre las casas, creo. Y bueno, recuerdo que era muy bromista. Pobre Severus, James Potter tenía un problema serio dirigido a él. Nunca dejó de hacerle bromas pesadas. No es que Severus fuera un dulce, pero no sé porque tu abuelo y mi primo lo molestaban tanto. Probablemente sólo era un choque de personalidades. Como el de Potter y mi hijo, en sus años mozos. O quizá fue sólo por Lily Evans. Potter siempre quería llamar su atención y ella lo ignoraba y prefería pasar el tiempo con Severus. Ciertamente molestar al mejor amigo de uno no es la mejor manera de conquistar a una chica.- Añadió un poco ofendida.- Eso sólo nos provoca menos ganas de hablar con uno.

Albus hizo una mueca. Ciertamente ella tenía razón, pero al final le había funcionado al abuelo James.

-¿No creerá que al abuelo le gustaba Severus Snape y por eso hizo todo aquello, verdad?- preguntó James, espeso como siempre y Albus alzó la ceja preguntándose cómo su hermano mayor había llegado a esa conclusión. Narcissa lo miró sorprendida, y cuando Albus le dio un codazo en las costillas, James comprendió lo que estaba insinuando. Una versión alterna del típico juego de jalarle la trenza a la chica que te gusta.-Quiero decir, puedo creer que el señor Malfoy y papá se gustaban en la escuela y por eso se molestaban-aclaró sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos por lo fácil que salieron esas palabras-Pero no creo que siquiera que sea posible que en realidad el abuelo James quisiera a Snape y no a la abuela Lily. O a Sirius Black le gustara ese viejo profesor de pociones. Eso es asqueroso, imagínense a papá como el hijo de Severus Snape con James Potter...-Arrugó la nariz-Sería feo, nosotros seríamos feos.

-Eso no es posible James...Ambos son hombres.

-Oh, bueno. Quizá no, pero existen otros métodos para tener hijos... Madres sustitutas, inseminación artificial…

Otros métodos…

Albus enseguida pensó en la poción para que un hombre se embarace, de la que le platicó Scorpius, y se preguntó si el señor Malfoy algún día la terminaría. Si lo hacía, ¿realmente se animaría a tener un bebé? ¿Cómo se sentiría tener otro hermano o hermana más? Alguien que lo volviera realmente parte de la familia con la que se había encariñado…

-Bueno, no puedo imaginarme a papá con el traje de Aurores y una enorme panza. -continuó su diatriba el mayor-Si se casa con el señor Malfoy, al menos sabremos que no nos darán un hermanito.

-El señor Draco se vería mejor... -sonrió Lily-y sería lindo un bebé como él. Berenice es preciosa. Sería genial no ser las únicas niñas.

-¿Lindo? ¿Tú consideras lindo a Scorpius? Porque así es como va a quedar ese pobre bebé.

-Que te sepas que Scorpius es considerado realmente atractivo por las chicas, quizá no deberías preguntarle eso a Lily. O lo tendrás no solo de hermanastro, sino también de cuñado. No sé si lo notaste James, pero nuestra pequeña hermana tiene un ligero enamoramiento con Draco Malfoy. Dado que es demasiado mayor, yo diría que ella irá por Scorpius mantiene ese deslumbramiento en el futuro.

-¿Qué? ¡Horror! ¿Eso acaso no sería incesto? En todo caso, sospecho más de ti que de Lily, si alguien termina saliendo con Scorpius.

-¡De mí! ¿Y por qué? Que te sepas que me gustan las chicas.

-Quizá eres bi, como papá y el padre de Scorpius.

-¿Bi? ¿Acaso tú eres bi?

-Oh, Merlín-rió Narcissa- Es como tener tres Draco en distintas edades, platicando entre ellos y conmigo a la vez.- Comentó- No, James. No creo que ni a Potter, ni a Lupin, ni a Sirius, les haya gustado Severus. Aunque era realmente guapo de pequeño y se descuidó con el tiempo. Creo que al principio tu abuelo estaba celoso de él, y a mi primo simplemente le encantaba molestar a la gente. Y no, no es posible que los hombres se embaracen, aunque sí pueden tener madres sustitutas, pero aún así solo se parecería a uno de ellos. Y aunque pudieran, Draco siempre ha tenido un conflicto con el aumento de peso. Así que lo siento, tesoro, -se dirigió a Lily-pero no creo que mi hijo acepte nunca tener una panza.

Observando el alivio de James y la desilusión de Lily, Albus miró a la mujer parar de mover los platos y recordó el tema principal.

-¿Qué más sabe sobre la abuela Lily?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente y Narcissa decidió que podía parar momentáneamente su remodelación de la Mansión. Ella, los elfos no. Hizo una mueca de lado y miró pensativamente al frente.

-Creo que tengo un pensadero por algún lado. ¿Les gustaría verla? Estoy seguro de que en algún momento de mi vida, la vi sonreír de la mano de su abuelo. También salió una foto de su boda en los periódicos. Y fue una auror destacable, apareció en los periódicos varias veces salvando a alguien. Probablemente tengamos algunas copias del profeta de ese entonces en la biblioteca, ya saben, historial mágico. ¿Les gustaría verlos?

-Sí-gritaron al unísono y Narcissa sonrió encantada de tener su compañía.

.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma cuando empezó a caer otra tarde y ella seguía ahí. La ira se había ido y, en contra de lo que deseaba, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza. Suspiró y se cobijó un poco más, mirando de reojo la comida que se había negado a tocar.

Tenía hambre, miedo y se sentía sola.

En momentos así se supone que vendría Harry por ella, ¿no era cierto?

Empezó a sentir como una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas y la limpió, enojada consigo misma, y arrogante como siempre. Se levantó y tomó el pedazo de pan que había ahí y masticó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de no hacerse daño, cuando oyó pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-preguntó de mala gana. En su interior deseaba que los Malfoy pidieran ya el pago de su deuda, para salir de ahí; pero por otro lado tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pedirle.

-¿Mamá?

La voz de Lily, temerosa, se escuchó por el lugar y ella no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente esa sensación de traición, recorriéndola.

-¿Qué, te cansaste de jugar a ser una Malfoy?- preguntó pero la mirada dolorosa de Lily le hizo arrepentirse al instante de sus palabras. Especialmente cuando ella mordió sus labios y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, temiendo enojarla más.

-Lo siento, mamá. Yo no sabía que estabas aquí, encerrada. Escuché a James decirle a Albus que ya era hora de que Scorpius te dejara ir, y que en realidad el único que puede hacerlo es el señor Draco. No quise huir de ti. Quizá si le pido a la abuela…

-¿Tu abuela Molly? ¿Ha aparecido por aquí?- cuestionó esperanzada

Lily negó.

-La abuela Narcissa…

Abuela... esa señora…

-Vete, Lily. Por favor.

Asintiendo, la pequeña se marchó y Ginny sintió aún más amarga la sopa frente a ella. Dejó su pan en el plato y suspiró, deseaba que fuera libre de nuevo pronto. Estaba empezando a importarle poco el precio a pagar.

.

Kingsley escuchó la historia atentamente de ambas partes y solo entonces asintió y golpeó la mesa con sus dedos, pensativo.

-Bueno, no veo claramente cuál es el problema, Jefe Potter. Simplemente pídele matrimonio, no es tan complicado. Te daré dos días para casarte, mientras me enfoco en la búsqueda de Ginevra Weasley.

Harry frunció el ceño e iba a replicar cuando el mayor siguió hablando.

-De esta manera todos tienen lo que quieren, tú a tu hija y a tu pareja destinada. Malfoy a su padre, seguridad política y social y el respeto del Mundo Mágico, tus hijos estar con la familia que se encariñaron, yo estar libre de deudas, los Weasley no convivir con los traidores a los gryffindors y Ginevra, bueno, obtuvo el divorcio que tanto deseaba, aunque eso le costara su cordura mental.

Ron lo miró furioso ahora.

-No me mire así, Auror Weasley. Ustedes fueron quienes comenzaron todo este problema. Y su hermana ni siquiera debería estar libre. Debería estar pagando por tratar de asesinar a un ciudadano. Por supuesto, siendo quien es ella, y quién es él, el castigo será probablemente disminuido. Nadie querrá meterse con la ex-esposa del Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Aun cuando ella atacara a su nuevo esposo. Claro, a menos que Harry quiera que ella pague duramente. O el señor Malfoy así lo requiera.

Ambos miraron a Harry.

-No, no lo quiero-admitió para la tranquilidad de Ron, quien no sabía que Harry ya estaba considerando lo que los amigos del rubio le habían hecho pasar, que ella estaba en los sótanos de la Mansión y que la petición del hijo del Nott aún no había sido concedida.

-Gracias compañero.

Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miró y asintió, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por aquello.

-Auror Weasley-dijo enseguida el ministro-me gustaría hablar con Harry de otros asuntos del Ministerio, puede retirarse.

Ron asintió y se despidió, diciendo que estaría en el hospital. Cuando desapareció, ambos hombres se miraron cautelosamente, esperando quien quebraría primero el silencio. Fue Kinsgley.

-Dígame Jefe de Aurores, Potter ¿De verdad quiere hacer esto?

-¿De qué habla?

-Sabe de qué hablo. No soy tonto, Auror Potter. Malfoy no está exigiendo justicia por su ataque, a pesar de estar respirando con tranquilidad. Y él no es el tipo de persona que ofrece tablas de salvación a la gente, cuando tiene todas las de ganar. Lo que quiere decir que planea obtenerla por sí solo, y ya se vengó y por eso Ginevra Weasley no aparece, o él sabe dónde está y sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Ahora, bien. Lo más probable es que la mujer esté en su mansión, pero solo podemos entrar ahí con permiso de cateo y el acceso de los Malfoy. Y no puedo pedirle a Lord Malfoy que me de acceso a su mansión con el pretexto de que ha secuestrado a alguien mientras estaba muriendo en el hospital. A diferencia de los Weasley, Harry, soy un sangre pura que nunca se alejó de las reglas sociales. Tal vez no esté en contra de los nacidos de muggles y muchos me consideren un traidor a la sangre, pero conozco su mundo porque me críe en él. Y los Malfoy, de haber cometido un delito, lo hicieron a conciencia y sabiendo todas las lagunas legales que hay en el caso. No me sorprendería que ellos puedan bloquear cada sospecha que tenga de ellos, o sus amigos y sus padres e hijos tengan una coartada. Especialmente Parkinson. Son los Malfoy y sus amigos más cercanos. No se han movido en mucho tiempo, pero no quiere decir que hayan olvidado cómo jugar.

Esperaba que Harry expresara culpa o al menos una vacilación, pero lo que no esperaba fue que él sonriera de lado y lo mirara a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿tiene algo que decirme?

-Claro que lo tengo, pero tú no se lo dirás a nadie. Si, sé donde está Ginny, y sé que está en la mansión. También sé como llegó y como está, pero tú vas a fingir todo el proceso, vas a realizar cada uno de tus planes sobre la inspección a las mansiones de sus amigos, vas a utilizar veriseratum como siempre y vas a investigar el caso de Ginny. Pero no vas a encontrarla en la mansión.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no voy a hacerlo, Harry?

-No lo vas a hacer porque te conviene que Draco y yo estemos juntos, y la reputación de Draco le permita cuidar de mis hijos. Si, puedes darme la custodia y luego ir en contra de Draco o uno de sus amigos por obstrucción a la ley. Te quedarías liberado de la deuda y luego serías tan recto como siempre. Pero no lo harás. Y no lo harás porque me aprecies o Ginny que no esté ahí. No, lo harás porque me debes otra deuda de vida, y con ella me aseguraré que ninguno de ellos sea involucrado más allá de lo que debería en este asunto que si solo fueran los amigos del hombre que fue hechizado.

-Te estás ganando un enemigo, Harry.

-No, porque no termina ahí, Kingsley. No lo vas a hacer porque la condición para que quedes libre de esta deuda es que vas a hacerme un juramento inquebrantable de que no vas a tomar represalias futuras por esto en el futuro, ni con Draco, su familia, nuestros amigos, mi familia o conmigo. No vas a dañarnos por rencor o enojo de ninguna forma, ni directa, ni indirectamente, por el resto de tu vida, a menos que quieras morir.

Kinsley tragó saliva y ofreció su mano de mala gana a Harry.

-Supongo entonces que tenemos un trato-gruñó.

Harry asintió e hizo el pacto; solo cuando el hombre se marchó, suspiró y miró su mano.

No podía dejar que Draco se enterara nunca de esto. No es que no confiara en él o en su comportamiento, pero como buen slytherin intentaría usarlo en su favor, o lo vería como una nueva forma de manipulación; y Harry no quería que se sintiera en ventaja o en deuda con él una vez más.

Miró a sus alrededores y posó su mirada en la mano de una chica que pedía algo de tomar. Luego miró su propia mano y sonrió.

.

-Bien, señor Malfoy-titubeó la enfermera frente a él. La misma que lo había atendido cuando llegó al hospital con Hermione. Deshizo los hechizos sobre él y tomó notas. -Me alegra decirle que se encuentra perfectamente bien y podrá irse en dos horas a casa.

-¿Dos horas?-preguntó un poco extrañado Draco, porque usualmente no lo recibían muy bien en San Mungo, y de hacerlo, procuraban tenerlo el menor tiempo posible.

-Sí, solo es un margen. Queremos asegurarnos que realmente estará bien, después del trauma severo que su cuerpo sufrió. Aunque por supuesto, con la magia de su padre, y del señor Potter, está usted realmente mejor. Y dudo que recaiga.

Draco la miró asustado.

-Muchas felicidades, por su unión.- Concluyó la mujer y Draco comprendió que ella había asumido que la razón por la que le había podido pasar magia era porque estaban casados, y no por lo que realmente eran. Quiso decir algo, pero terminó por guardar silencio y limitarse a verla. -Oh, no se preocupe-enrojeció la mujer-el ... mmm auror Weasley me ha explicado lo que sucederá si se lo digo a alguien por ahora, así que, sí. Todos los que vimos al señor Potter entrar aquí no dirán nada. O al menos yo no. Sin embargo, debo decirle algo, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.

-Gracias-titubeó el rubio.

La miró salir, preguntándose a qué se debía tan repentina amabilidad, aunque era obvio que era debido a Potter y su no tan legal situación, y miró hacia la puerta. Su padre dormía por fin, después de tantas horas fuera de Azkabán y Scorpius se había marchado a casa, con Pansy. Un auror estaba fuera, aunque no sabía porqué, y todo estaba tranquilo. Era raro no tener que preocuparse, o estar sin hacer nada. A estas alturas del día, Draco ya habría realizado al menos un negocio o leído algún contrato. Además todavía tenía que terminar de leer los papeles que tenía en mano cuando llegó Granger; tenía muchas cosas que hacer y estar aquí en lugar de casa era frustrante.

Miró a la ventana, pensado en las palabras de su padre, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Potter. Su mirada era decidida, e intensa y lo veía fijamente. Y Draco sintió su instinto de supervivencia activándose.

-Hola, Potter-saludó como si no fuera la gran cosa verlo y sonrió de lado, dándole la bienvenida. Tenía que aprender a dejar de verlo como un enemigo si realmente decía amarlo. Además, le convenía que todos pensaran que ellos realmente estaban casados. Pero había algo entre ellos, en este momento, que no le gustaba manifestándose; y sus sentidos le instaban a eliminarlo.

-Draco.

Y ahí estaba, pensó Draco. Tarde o temprano sabía que aparecería esa mirada determinada a hacer algo seguramente problemático. O que se preparaba para atacarle de todas las formas posibles. Esa mirada justiciera que tanto odiaba y a la vez encantaba, porque volvían los ojos de Harry brillantes y profundos.

Joder, que ese latido profundo que dio su corazón fuera por su salud y no por sentirse emocionado

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó preparándose mentalmente para la batalla verbal. Probablemente Potter había descubierto alguna de las empresas que no reportaban ingresos al ministerio, o había encontrado una de sus fábricas de pociones experimentales. Quizá sabía de todas las habitaciones de la mansión que había vuelto inaccesibles y ocultaban centenas de objetos de magia oscura que aún tenían uso. O de los aurores que trabajaban para él en Azkabán para que no mal-alimentaran o maltrataran a su padre siempre. Mierda, quizá había descubierto el dineral con el que chantajeó a varios miembros del ministerio para que no condenaran de muerte a su padre. Joder, también podía ser que descubriera el imperio que le aplicó al ministro para que diera ese veredicto. Quizá descubrió que él era el mago que incrustaba memorias falsas en algunos testigos, o había participado en algunos casos que los aurores tenían sin resolver.

Preparando su defensa a cualquiera de las anteriores opciones, examinó la mirada esmeralda y llegó a la conclusión de que no era eso.

Bien, empresas ilegales, evasión de la justicia, y chantajes emocionales, y monetarios, fuera.

Entonces el problema era alguna de sus acciones.

Joder, probablemente sabía de los bastardos que había matado cuando intentaron tirarle un avada y casi le dan a su hijo, o de los auror a los que literalmente castró por haber obligado a Pansy a tener roces con ellos durante su vigilancia luego de la guerra. Quizá se debía a la forma en que había utilizado multijugos para leer archivos secretos del ministerio, o del veneno con el que había intoxicado a Ginevra, luego del crucio que le había dado a Scorpius, y el cual Draco se sentía orgulloso de decir que le había reducido la mitad de su vida a la muy perra.

Casi sonrió de lado, pero no era el momento. Sonreía cuando la viera a un paso de la tumba, y nadie pudiera salvarla. Cuando los Weasley miren en ella los efectos de un cruciatus extremo diecisiete veces aumentado hasta morir de dolor. Por supuesto, el plan original también incluía la desesperación de Potter, pero podía vivir sin ello. Además, la hubiera matado más rápido, pero de otro modo los aurores se hubieran dado cuenta.

Joder, incluso Potter lo habría notado y con lo mal que se llevaban en aquel entonces, lo habrían condenado al beso del dementor. Para cuando lo de Ginevra sucediera, la poción utilizada habría de evolucionar hasta convertirse en su sangre y sería indetectable. Una bomba de tiempo perfecta.

A todo esto ¿Cuánto se suponía que le quedaba de tiempo a la comadrejilla?¿Existía la posibilidad de que se muriera en su sótano?

-Tengo que decirte una cosa-empezó el moreno y a Draco no se le pasó por alto que él sabía que probablemente había cientos de cosas por las que podría ser encarcelado y que habían pasado por su mente. Tragó saliva y decidió tocar un punto medio entre ambos, con el fin de, llegado el momento, tener tiempo de evadir lo que realmente parecía importarle al Jefe de Aurores.

-¿Es sobre ya sabes ? En dos horas saldré de aquí y solucionaré ese problema-Tanteó.

-No, bueno sí. -Aclaró Harry -Ella tiene que ver, pero no directamente.

Mierda, lo iban a acusar de secuestro. No, irían tras de Scorpius. Probablemente tendría que buscar un traslador y encerrarlo un buen rato en una de sus propiedades no registradas. ¿Qué prefería Scorpius, el mar o las montañas?

Ah, también estaban todas esas propiedades que no había reportado al ministerio.

-Entonces, ¿de qué forma?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Seré directo Draco. Cuando nos enteramos de tu condición, la única persona que creímos que podría ayudarte era tu padre.-el rubio asintió totalmente serio pero con la preocupación reflejada en los ojos.- Entonces, para sacarlo de donde estaba, Ron le dijo al ministro que tú y yo estábamos casados y como era un enlace reciente si tu morías yo me sentiría morir y bueno, todos sabemos que muchas personas se han dejado morir así.

Draco asintió pensando en si debía seguir con su plan de reír cuando los Weasley sufrieran la pérdida de la menor de ellos. Y llegó a la interrogante de si debía incluir a la comadreja con su hermana.

Probablemente sería así.

-¿Y qué con ello?

-Hoy el ministro descubrió que todo era una mentira.

Sintiéndose aliviado de estar momentáneamente a salvo, al tratarse de algo que no lo llevaría a necesitar un abogado, dejó salir levemente el aire que ignoraba estar reteniendo.

-¿ quiere una prueba? -preguntó empezando a pensar cómo solucionar esa situación. Gryffindors, en serio. Intentaban solucionar un pequeño lío y lo convertían en uno peor -Espera, ¿él no quería algo para darte la custodia de Lily? Un matrimonio...

-Sí, un matrimonio sería de gran ayuda para mí y la custodia. Y también lo sería para él. Como comprenderás debo de arreglar esta situación, y pensé que no te importaría aceptar respaldar esta historia, después de todo también te beneficia a ti. Por supuesto, el ministro recomendó que probablemente sería útil para ambos que yo decidiera cobrarte una deuda de vida...

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco lo miró. Y sus ojos, opacos como el acero demostró la ira que empezaba a surgir dentro de él.

-Entonces, ¿tú quieres casarte conmigo para conservar no solo la custodia de tu hija, sino también para que yo me asegure que no se llevarán a mi padre? Y si no lo hago por las buenas, ¿técnicamente tendré que hacerlo por las malas?

El hombre no pareció escucharlo, pero caminó hacia él. Draco frunció el ceño todavía más y lo miró mal, pero pronto su cara pareció sorprendida cuando el otro se agachó frente a él y sacó un anillo. Y no solo era un anillo. Joder, tenía el signo de los Potter. Había notado, en algún momento de su vida que el de Ginevra no lo tenía, pero dado que Potter había perdido joven a sus padres, asumió que no lo tenía disponible. Pero joder, si los tenía. Y se lo estaba ofreciendo a él.

No. Esto no era posible. Seguramente estaba soñando. Potter quería un pacto, él no quería...

Miró a los ojos verde esmeralda, que resplandecían con fuerza y no pudo evitar cuestionarlo con la mirada.

-Draco, cásate conmigo.- Repitió Harry y Draco sintió que su respiración se congelaba.

Merlín, esto era... Se había arrodillado y todo.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy...me atrajiste desde que nos conocimos en Madam Malkin, me gustaste desde el torneo de los tres magos, te he querido cada segundo en que estuvimos en guerra y te he amado cada momento desde entonces. Así que, por favor, Draco, cásate conmigo. Cuidemos juntos a nuestros hijos y formemos una familia. Ámame como yo te amo y yo prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte del mundo. Cásate conmigo y te haré feliz.

Joder, esto realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Yo...

-Draco...-susurró Harry acercándose a él despacio-Te amo... Eres mi pareja destinada, tú me complementas, me haces sentir vivo, yo te amo.. ¿tú no lo sientes? Ese escalofrío al tocarte, ese deseo de besarte, de tocar tu piel, de ser tuyo... de que seas mío. ..

Tragando saliva, Draco asintió y Harry sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca.

-Cásate conmigo. Te aseguró que hago esto porque te quiero y aunque me estoy aprovechando de esta situación, y me aprovecharé aún más de ser necesario, es esto lo que más deseo desde el momento en que nos tomamos la mano y me diste la bienvenida a tu casa.

Se acercó al rubio y lo besó suavemente, manteniendo los ojos abiertos para ver la expresión de Draco. Él también lo miraba y al separarse, a milímetros de distancia de sus labios, Draco, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fijos en él, susurró.

-Si.


	14. Entre deudas y pagos

**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Entre deudas y pagos**

.

Draco era una persona de tradiciones y costumbres sangre pura. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Tenía el nombre de una estrella, creció con un sentimiento adverso a quienes favorecían a los muggles, sirvió al Lord Oscuro, entró a slytherin, fue prefecto, se convirtió en empresario, en Lord Malfoy, se casó con una hermosa sangre pura digna del apellido,y trajo al mundo al siguiente heredero de la rama familiar.

Por supuesto, él sabía que dichas costumbres y tradiciones le habían traído bastantes problemas y por ello crió a su hijo mayor con estándares un poco más flexibles. Entre ellos, le permitió conocer algunas tradiciones y costumbres muggles, siempre y cuando su comportamiento se basara en el que todos en la familia compartían y no se lastimara o lastimara a alguien en el intento de seguirlas. O desarrollar sus actividades preferidas, sin importar que no fueran lo que él esperaba; mientras cumpliese con sus lecciones diarias. Aprender pociones y hechizos sanadores y oscuros, que no debería saber debido a su edad, siempre y cuando tuviese cuidado al ejecutarlas. Y, sobretodo, y Draco aún se reprocharía a veces esta decisión, ser amigo y pareja de quien quisiese; incluso si eso implicaba perder al heredero del primogénito de su linaje o la sangre pura que tanto presumía, mientras conservara su amistad con los hijos de sus propios amigos.

Cuando había tomado esa decisión, no creyó que fuera un cambio muy radical en su vida; porque pensó que, en general, nadie fuera de la familia de sus amigos y de su propia familia lo sabría. En definitiva se equivocó, porque la última decisión fue precisamente la que había permitido que todo esto pasara. Al permitirle a Scorpius ser amigo cercano del hijo de Potter, sólo para que fuese feliz, Draco había aceptado tener a Albus en su casa, las lechuzas de insultos, volverse amigo de Potter, a Lily, a Granger, el hechizo de Weasley, y reunirse con su pareja destinada.

-Escucha, -mencionó Harry, atrayendo nuevamente su atención y sacando unos sencillos anillos de plata de su bolsillo-sé que necesitábamos anillos de compromiso antes de los del matrimonio, por eso traje éstos también. Y sí, también sé que aunque técnicamente es un compromiso de un día o dos, tú tienes esas costumbres familiares tradicionales que indican un cortejo, así que bueno, aunque no podemos invertir un largo tiempo en intercambiar regalos, creí que te gustaría tener la sortija de compromiso... Tú sabes, demostrar que fue nuestra elección en lugar de un matrimonio forzado. - Acabó sacudiendo su cabello, y Draco sonrió al notar que podía hacer que el gran Harry Potter tartamudeara y se sonrojara con rapidez. Si este momento hubiera llegado antes, cuando iba en Hogwarts, Draco hubiera sonreído altaneramente y mostrado su anillo, con orgullo y burla, a la pandilla de comadrejas con las que tan mal se llevaba. Ahora, contrario a lo que esperaba, una gran cantidad de humildad vino hacia él y lo único que deseó fue poder mostrárselo a sus padres, hijos y amigos para ser felicitado.

Si, era cierto. Draco había hecho muchas concesiones limitadas; pero matrimonio con Potter, pensó observando en el anillo en la mano que Harry estaba a punto de poner en su dedo, eso nunca había estado en sus planes. Ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido como un plan malévolo. Bueno, sí, sí que se le había ocurrido alguna vez, sentado en su escritorio buscando cómo resolver la caída familiar, el casarse con alguien del bando de la luz, quizá con Potter; pero dado lo mal que se llevaba con el trío dorado, no creyó que funcionara nunca. Es decir, Harry Potter siempre había sido tan inalcanzable... Era el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el Jefe de Aurores, el mago más poderoso del mundo...Y Draco, Draco era un Slytherin que había sido mortífago y había dejado entrar a los servidores del Lord a Hogwarts. En general, Draco concluyó que Potter u otro miembro destacado en la guerra le traería más problemas que ventajas, y no traicionaría su promesa de estar con Astoria, así que lo dejó ser y continuó su relación de pseudo-odio con todos ellos. Porque esa sí la sabía manejar.

Miró nuevamente el anillo familiar de los Potter. Era tan hermoso. Con su oro blanco, piedras verdes y esa suave inscripción con su escudo familiar. Tenía esa perfecta elegancia que tenían los anillos de las antiguas familias sangre pura.

Weasley no tenía la elegancia necesaria para lucir uno de esos anillos, concluyó; aunque, de alguna manera, Harry sí que la tenía. Después de todo, tenía puesto el del líder de los Potter, por lo que tenía en su casa, un alto rango familiar. Aunque claro recordaba haberse burlado en una ocasión, cuando el otro aún no era padre, de qué esa casa solo estaba conformada por él y luego también por la comadrejilla.

Y bueno, técnicamente era también el Jefe de la Casa Black aunque no usara el anillo. Que, por cierto, tenía Draco. Un día había aparecido sin más en su dedo y no lo había podido quitar. Extrañado de ello consultó con su madre, quien dijo que, al parecer, aunque Potter era la Cabeza de la familia por designación de Sirius, la magia había escogido a Draco, el último Black reconocido. Ninguno había peleado el título completo, a pesar que Draco tenía el derecho mágico y Potter el título de la propiedad familiar. Parecía que a ninguno le importaba compartir el poder, pues ni Draco peleó la vieja casa, ni Potter el anillo. La Casa Black era en sí, desde entonces, una apariencia; pues en realidad ni Harry ni Draco dejarían sus propias casas para hacerse cargo de ésta.

Harry, por lo tanto, era perfecto para llevar el anillo de los Malfoy. Tal vez no era tan elegante, conservador o frío como ellos, pero sí poderoso mágicamente, su presencia tenía fuerza y Draco había captado una que otra vez la arrogancia y la astucia en sus ojos. Por no mencionar que su mirada enojada podía inducir temor incluso a los magos más poderosos del mundo. Y esa era una forma interesante de poder. Era sexy. Y si había algo en lo que todo mundo estaba de acuerdo es que los Malfoy eran unos bastardos, si, pero unos bastardos atractivos y poderosos capaces de hacer que cualquiera cayera en sus brazos.

Así que, si Harry le atraía a Draco, y Draco le atraía a Harry, eran poderosos, sexys, y pareja destinada ¿por qué diablos Potter tardaba tanto en ponerle el puto anillo?

Draco ya había pensado en decenas de cosas mientras Potter se decidía a ponérselo, tanto que estaba dispuesto a tomar el anillo y ponerlo en su mano él mismo. Impaciente, desvió los ojos del anillo en los dedos de Harry hacia la cara de éste, pero cuando no se topó con el verde esmeralda, se dio cuenta que Harry no le miraba. Y entonces lo supo.

Había estado tan concentrado en el anillo que Harry le ofrecía, que no fue que hasta que siguió su mirada, que notó que la razón por la que Harry no terminaba de ponérselo era porque Draco aún lucía su anillo de casado. Ese anillo que representaba la promesa de lealtad y amor eterno a Astoria, y el cual había prometido, desde el momento en que puso el par en el dedo de ella, no quitárselo jamás.

-Harry-llamó y cuando el otro lo miró y se sonrojó, quiso sonreírle para tranquilizarlo; pero solo lo miró en silencio, esperando lo que haría o diría. Porque era Harry, y Draco lo conocía, iba a decir algo.

-¿Debería?-inició Harry, acercando sus dedos al anillo con el fin de quitárselo; pero apenas iba a tocarlo Draco recordó un detalle importante.

-Espera-gritó deteniendo con su mano libre a Harry.-No puedes quitármelo-empezó, pero cuando Harry retrocedió y apretó los anillos en su puño, dirigiendo ambos a su bolsillo, dejó de hablar.

-Yo supuse...creí que estaba bien-exclamó con una mirada confundida. Una preciosa mirada verde esmeralda que expresaba dolor e incredulidad.

-Lo está-respondió rápidamente Draco- Pero nadie debe quitarme el anillo. Creí que -sabrías de esto, quiso decir, pero Harry no quería escucharlo y fue obvio porque se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Draco se mostró sorprendido por ello por segundos, pero luego sacudió la cabeza obligándose a reaccionar. Podía predecir que pasaba por su cabeza. Probablemente era el gryffindor en él, diciéndole lo desconsiderado que era con el pobre viudo que aún sentía la pérdida de su esposa.

Frunció el ceño. Señal inequívoca de que estaba empezando a enojarse, y lo miró.

-Potter, escúchame- le llamó de nuevo Draco. Oh no, Potter no iba a hacer esto. No iba a retirar su propuesta de matrimonio cuando le había costado mares a Draco convencerse de que casarse con Harry no sería una traición a Astoria porque ella estaba muerta. Y que si. Podía amarlo igual o más que a Astoria, porque para empezar Harry era un chico, era su persona destinada y la persona con la que planeaba compartir el resto de su vida. Si, Draco había sido fiel hasta el último momento de su vida a su mujer, y la había amado intensamente, tanto que aún lo hacía. Hubiera dado su vida por ella y si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, y pudiera revivir a Astoria dando todo esto a cambio tal vez, tal vez, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo aún cálido de su esposa, lo hubiera hecho. Pero no lo había hecho y ahora no podía hacer nada excepto avanzar. Y aunque no era seguro si lo haría con o sin Harry, en definitiva sí sabía que sería sin Astoria.

-¿Escucharte? Dijiste que sí,-reclamó Harry, alejándose hacia la puerta- pero ahora te estás retractando.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo-gruñó-Tú crees que lo estoy haciendo, pero si me dejaras explicarte.

-Pero lo estás, ¿No? No estás listo y yo chantajeé para que aceptaras. -Respondió, poniendo su mano en la puerta y negándose a mirarlo. Draco rodó los ojos, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que algo así estaba pensando-La amas, -interrumpió cuando sintió que Draco empezaría a hablar, y por fin lo miró- aun la amas, y no puedes dejarla ir. Y yo te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres hacer por mis tontos deseos egoístas, cuando probablemente pueda encontrar otra manera de mantener a tu padre fuera de Azkabán los meses que le faltan de la condena, y tener a Lily conmigo.

-Creí que habíamos puntuado que no hago lo que no quiero-exclamó Draco tercamente- Y que puedo encargarme de mi padre sin tu ayuda-puntuó.

Harry lo miró firmemente.

-¿Qué hay de la parte de Astoria?-preguntó-¿Puedes decirme que ya no la amas?

Esa fue una pregunta muy directa, que Draco no se esperaba.

-¿Puedes estar conmigo sin extrañarla, sin compararme?

-¿Qué hay de ti?-se quejó Draco, no listo para responder. No es que fuera una mentira decirle que sí, pero tampoco era una verdad; y no sabía porque Harry salía con el tema justo ahora. Ambos habían estado casados antes, era obvio que habría comparaciones. Al menos Harry sería comparado con Astri; pero él, él sería comparado con Weasley. Ugh. Ser comparado con una Weasley era lo peor que podría pasarle. No, lo peor que podía pasarle era sería ser comparado y perder. Y es lo que pasaría, pensó. La sociedad los compararía también, y decidiría que Draco era aún peor que la loca de Ginevra. Ese pensamiento provocó un pesado sentimiento en su estómago y apretó los dientes- ¿Qué contigo? -preguntó él con una voz más baja, pero no menos agresiva- ¿Qué pasará cuando yo no alcance tus bonitos estándares moralistas, o no quiera comer con tu familia y tus otros amigos gryffindors? ¿Qué pasará cuando los insulte a los Weasley, y a ti no te guste porque es la familia de la madre de tus hijos, tu familia política? ¿Qué pasará cuando yo no sea el esposo perfecto que debe tener el Héroe del Mundo Mágico, y todo el mundo empiece a criticarte por mi causa? ¿Cuando tome mis decisiones sin consultártelas y no te agraden? ¿Cuándo hechice a alguien?... ¿Vas a meterme a la cárcel, o me darás un discurso eterno de lo que no debo hacer? -le preguntó con los brazos cruzados, poniéndose de pie-¿Qué harás cuando decida qué hacer con Weasley? Estuviste con ella por años y siempre fue la perfecta candidata para ti, ¿qué cuando yo no pueda ser como ella? La chica que apoyó a Potter al cien por cien durante la guerra…-se burló-que se mantuvo a su lado en cada prensa, que encajaba perfectamente con lo que se esperaba para ti-ironizó.-Tuviste tres hijos con ella, Potter. Más de los que yo tuve con Astoria. No me vas a venir a contar que en realidad la amabas y el amor se te acabó de un día a otro. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ella dejó de parecerte atractiva? ¿Vas a cambiarme como a ella cuando te aburra o me oponga a ti? ¿Cuando pierda las barreras que tan bien protegen a tus hijos?

Harry respiró hondo y lo miró sin ninguna expresión; y Draco supo que lo había cabreado. Bien, porque él lo cabreó primero.

-Puedo comprender que no te gusten los Weasley, ni mis amigos, pero creo que al menos puedes tener el mínimo de cortesía con ellos y mis hijos, dada la educación que tanto presumes. Y sí, sé que no eres un santo y has hecho cosas terribles, pero, para aclarar, no me importa lo que los demás opinen, ellos pueden irse al diablo. Y no intentes siquiera poner mi divorcio como si fuese un bastardo egoísta, porque yo pensé en mis hijos, y ella difícilmente siguió siendo una esposa y una madre. El amor no se me acabó de un día a otro, Draco y no estoy interesado en tu poder. -Gruñó- Nunca lo estuve y nunca lo estaré. Mucho menos en tu dinero, e insinuar que soy una persona así es insultante.

\- ¿Yo te insulto? Tú crees que me estoy retractando cuando quien lo está haciendo eres tú. Tú me insultas al decir que yo tomó mis palabras tan a la ligera que las digo sin pensar. Que dejo que cualquiera me bese sin hechizar su trasero.

-Aun no me respondes, Malfoy-dijo fríamente Harry- ¿Puedes o no estar conmigo sin desear estar con Greengrass?-¡Malfoy!, quiso corregir Draco ante la mención de la madre de sus hijos. Era viudo, no divorciado; pero no era el momento- Yo quiero estar a tu lado sin importar qué, pero necesito esa respuesta.

Draco casi, casi, dejó salir una sonrisa amarga. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que a su mente había llegado la duda de si Harry diría lo mismo cuando Weasley empezara a morir y se diera cuenta que el culpable había sido Draco. Conociendo su suerte con Potter, o lo descubriría o le pediría ayuda para salvar a la madre de sus hijos. Probablemente podría aguantar un tiempo fingiendo buscar la cura, pero cuando Draco o alguien confesara que el veneno era sólo de conocimiento familiar sangrepura, probablemente el héroe nunca pudiera verlo igual porque, en su mente, Draco no era un asesino por capricho sino por necesidad.

Ante el silencio, el moreno volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Realmente necesito aire fresco-fueron sus últimas palabras y salió de la habitación.

Draco abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de él y estiró la mano, con la intención de alcanzarlo, pero luego la bajó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su respiración se hizo pesada.

-Ese bastardo- gruñó molesto cuando la puerta se cerró, pero luego respiró profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no le seguía y decía lo que pensaba, o mejor aún, por qué no le alcanzaba y lo molía a golpes?, se preguntó sintiendo la imperativa necesidad de ir con Weasley y darle el remedio. Necio, negó. Odiaba depender de la reacción de alguien para tomar sus decisiones.

Cansado, cerró los ojos. En todo caso, ¿Por qué de pronto se había enojado el muy hijo de gryffindor? ¿Y porqué le había seguido la corriente? Él quería ese anillo en su dedo, y en lugar de lograr como todo buen Slytherin que estuviera ahí, había provocado que fuese guardado.

-Estúpido gryffindor de pacotilla. Héroe cuatro ojos bipolar. Cara rajada con problemas de comprensión. Eres un bastardo y te odio-gruñó acostándose y tapándose la cara como un niño pequeño. - Ojalá te pegue una bludger. Ojalá el Ministerio te despida. Ojalá que no hubieras aparecido. Pero no, tenías que hacerlo porque Weasley es una zorra que no pudo mantener su falda puesta. La odio. Y a su abogado, su maldito abogado, lo odio también. -Se tomó unos segundos para respirar-Te odio a ti, por hacer que esté refunfuñando en una cama. Lavander Brown es una zorra y también la odio-gruñó- No tiene nada que ver pero me hace sentir mejor decirlo siempre.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó y Draco se destapó, rogando que no fuese alguien que conociera a Lavander, porque sabía que trabajaba ahí. Y no, no era ningún desconocido. Era su padre.

-Bueno, debo decir que eso no me lo esperaba. Y mira que he intentado ser lo más cauteloso posible, para darles tiempo.

Draco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada; había olvidado por completo que él estaba ahí. El mayor guardó silencio por unos instantes y se puso de pie, acercándose a él. Cuando la mirada de Draco bajó de nuevo, ocultando la humedad de sus ojos que no sabía cuando había nacido, sacudió su cabello, y no pudo evitar suspirar y hacer una mueca.

-Estar enamorado es un asco-se expresó- aquella vez no fue así. Fue maravillosamente consolador.

-Draco...

-En serio, Astri hacía todo tan fácil. Potter es como agh-hizo un ademán de ahorcar a alguien- Hace todo tan complicado. No sé qué se le metió.

La mirada de su padre no se apartó de él.

-Solo tenía que quitarme el anillo de Astoria-murmuró suave-Pero él no me dejó explicarle. Todo es tan difícil con él. No quiero una vida difícil, he tenido mucho de ello.

Lucius suspiró.

-Me sorprende que no le hayas gritado en voz alta el porqué no debía quitarlo, o tú mismo te lo hubieras quitado rápidamente; pero me sorprendió mucho más que pelearan de este modo, en un instante todo iba miel sobre hojuelas y en el otro volvieron a tener 15 años. Ninguno escuchó la razón del otro. Se encerraron en lo que tenían que decir. Para estas alturas, uno creería que ambos ya habrían aprendido que no todo es blanco o negro, y se escucharían.

-Perdí el punto-admitió Draco- y estoy seguro que él también.

-No fue solo eso, Draco ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te conozco y sé que el fondo todas las dudas que le tiraste en cara te estaban matando, pero no ibas a decirlas así como así, exponiendo tus propias inseguridades en un lugar donde todos pudieran oírte.

Oírlos, Draco se sobresaltó al recordar donde estaban.

-Oh, no te preocupes, hice un silencius cuando noté que ninguno lo haría.

El menor suspiró.

-Ni lo noté.

-Lo sé, estaban ocupados mirando al otro con ojos asesinos ¿Entonces, qué pasó?

-Es una estupidez-resopló Draco- Ni siquiera debería preocuparme.

-Bueno, dime esa estupidez. Creí que había quedado claro que no tiene nada de mala que le ames, y que no le estabas fallando a Astoria. Cosa que definitivamente pone de malas a Potter, porque o en el fondo realmente cree que no estás listo, o está celoso; y en lugar de tranquilizarlo le tiraste en cara su divorcio.

El rubio se quedó callado.

-¿Celos?-preguntó Draco finalmente. Potter no era celoso, ¿o si? Nunca le había visto celar a Weasley. Draco, por otro lado, era un desastre con eso de los celos. Una vez casi había hechizado a Cho por besar a Potter; y sin duda en Hogwarts hechizaba de vez en cuando a la comadrejilla.

Seguro que también había celado alguna vez a Astoria, pensó. Sí, claro. Había hechizado a Justin Finch-Fletchley aquella vez en la fiesta de Aniversario de la Victoria por mirarla por más de 10 minutos con ojos interesados. Sí, se sintió mejor.

-Inseguridad, llámalo como quieras-continuó su padre-¿Es por que realmente no estás listo como Potter dice?-preguntó preocupado- Porque eso sería entendible, Draco. Hay cientos de personas que no pueden superar las muertes de sus parejas, y mueren sin relacionarse con alguien de nuevo.

Draco negó.

-Nunca he estado listo para todo lo importante que ha pasado en mi vida. No estaba listo para ser rechazado por Harry Potter, para ser un mortífago, para reparar ese tonto armario, para mi juicio, para ser Lord Malfoy o casarme con Astri. Aún no estaba listo para tener hijos. No estar listo no es realmente un problema. Creo que a pesar de eso lo he hecho bastante bien.-Sonrió.

Lucius asintió y sonrió levemente. Ciertamente lo había hecho bien, dado como terminó todo con las decisiones de Lucius.

-¿Entonces es porque temes que los Weasley lo alejen de ti? Por lo que vi, incluso si llega a recuperar su relación con ellos, no creo que llegue a ser como antes. Tampoco creo sinceramente que te deje, él te come con los ojos. Y créeme, no es halagador ver que ese gesto es dirigido a tu hijo.

-Lo sé. -Respondió y cuando su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sonrojó y corrigió. No que me come con los ojos- ¿lo hacía? Por favor, que Draco no lo hiciera. - Sino que su relación con los Weasley no es como antes. No es eso. Es que yo... padre, hice algo que no sé si Harry podrá perdonar.-Admitió jugando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo oíste, a él no le importa tu pasado.

-Es algo que hice a futuro-admitió.

-Eres realmente cauteloso en lo que haces, no creo que se entere.

-¿Y si lo hace?

-¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando?- preguntó y el rubio más joven se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez no sea el lugar…

Oh.

-Bien, hablaremos de esto en casa -respondió-¿Puedes decirme algo al respecto?

-Tenía la idea de que los Weasley sufrirían,-susurró- de que quizá él también, pero no me importó realmente. Pero cuando sus hijos lo hagan, si él se entera, no me perdonará.

-Sus hijos-repitió su padre.

-Si.

Lucius empezó a comprender que o había hecho algo a alguno de los pequeños, o lo había hecho a Harry y su entonces esposa. Quizá uno de los otros Weasley, pero nadie más fuera de ellos era una probabilidad.

-¿Dolor?

Asintió.

-¿Grado del 1 a 10?

-20

-Oh…

Draco lo miró a los ojos. Cauteloso.

-Dime algo Draco, ¿si ellos sufren, podrás mantenerte tranquilo mientras lo hacen? Fuera de lo que Potter piense, a ti no te importó porque no los conocías. Pero después de lo que dijo tu madre, sé que cuidas a esos niños como a tus propios hijos ¿Puedes hacerles eso?

Draco, después de pensarlo, y de mala gana, admitió que no.

-De ahí que siempre te dijera que te mantuvieras emocionalmente distante- finalizó su padre. -Bien, no quieres que Harry sepa que lo hiciste, y no quieres herirlos. Creo qué has frustrado tu propio plan.

Draco bufó.

-Aún quiero que ella pague por lo que me hizo, por lo que le hizo Scorpius...–murmuró.

Lucius se lo pensó un momento.

-Entonces necesitas un nuevo plan. Sin tantas víctimas colaterales.

Acariciando su anillo, Draco cerró los ojos.

-Debe haber alguna forma.-Susurró empezando a pensar. Ahora mismo ni siquiera podía dañar libremente a la comadreja o a Granger…eso era un problema.

-Estoy seguro de que algo podrás hacer. Tu madre y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarte, pero antes creo que tienes algo que hacer.-Añadió con suavidad mirando la mano de su hijo. Draco asintió y deslizó el suave metal por su dedo por última vez y, al sentir la frialdad del metal en su mano y mirar el nuevamente se dedo vacío, una parte de él se sintió libre y otra perdido.

-Tapsy-llamó y cuando el elfo apareció, feliz de verle vivo, Draco le ordenó.-Por favor, lleva esto a mi cajón en el estudio.-Le entregó el anillo al elfo, quien abrió la boca sorprendido al reconocer el objeto entregado-y trae los anillos matrimoniales Malfoy. Llama a mis amigos; diles que les veré en el salón de Malfoy Manor en cuatro horas.-

Se puso de pie, se vistió con la ropa que su madre había traído y caminó con su padre hacia la recepción para preguntar por su varita. Cuando la tuvo en manos, y notó que no había ninguno de sus amigos en la recepción, se dirigió a la red flú, seguido silenciosamente por el Auror que vigilaba su puerta.

Volvería a la Mansión y finalizaría de una vez por todas el asunto de la Weasley.

.

Michael, el buen Michael, había ido a casa a descansar; y ahora Blaise estaba en la sala de espera, sentado en un sillón, viendo hacia las personas que transitaban a su alrededor. Marioh estaba encargándose de algunos asuntos de negocios y Daphne estaba con la Señora Narcissa, cuidando a los niños; así que Blaise era el de guardia.

Según la enfermera, Draco podría irse en una hora y él sabía que si entraba en la habitación donde estaba el rubio, se metería directo a la cama para dormir por horas. Bostezó sabiendo que Lucius estaba en la habitación y probablemente también Potter, por lo que esa posibilidad quedaba fuera. No quería una pelea de posesión en este momento, solo quería cerrar los ojos y alejar ese dolor de cabeza que le provocó luchar contra el veriseratum.

Acababa de pasar por el Ministerio, pues los aurores habían ido a interrogarlos. Pansy y Theo seguían ahí, y la única razón por la que a Blaise lo dejasen retirarse pronto, fue que, teóricamente, él había estado en otro lugar cuando las cosas pasaron. Pansy era la abogada de Potter contra Weasley, razón que dada la cercanía entre Pansy y el rubio, creían válida para atacar a Draco; y Theo había estado en la escena del crimen, para desaparecer junto con Weasley, cosa que les parecía sospechosa.

No le sorprendió no ver a Harry en el interrogatorio, pero si que Weasley hermano tuviera esa rara amabilidad con la que lo trató. Cerró los ojos, agotado y luego los abrió cuando una ola de magia atrajo su atención. Quizá Draco estaba teniendo un berrinche, porque la magia que invadía por todos lados se parecía a la suya. Se puso de pie, buscándolo, pero al único que reconoció fue a Harry caminando velozmente.

-Harry-lo llamó y extendió la mano, pero éste pasó sin verlo. Ignorado, frunció el ceño y lo siguió.

Avanzaron hacia la salida y luego, contrario a lo que el italiano pensaba que era desaparecerse, Harry caminó a un rincón escondido de la vista y, para su sorpresa, le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Luego se quedó un rato ahí, respirando profundo y tapando su cara. Se veía igual que agotado que ellos, así que Blaise pensó que también merecía un reparador descanso y se acercó despacio hacia él. Probablemente esos dos se habían peleado. Blaise sabía, que solo Merlín sabía, cómo esos dos se habían enamorado entre sí teniendo pensamientos tan diferentes.

-Demonios-gritó y luego de un rato se dejó caer al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas- ¿Por qué?-escuchó el susurro.- ¿Por qué no le puedo ganar? ¿Por qué no la puede olvidar?

Oh Merlín, pensó deteniéndose. Sí se habían peleado de nuevo.

-Me odio, ¿por qué tuve que preguntar? Todo iba tan bien…

Blaise dudo si dar la vuelta e irse o caminar hacia el otro. Bueno, era de esperarse que esto pasara tarde o temprano, pensó sacudiéndose el cabello. Potter en definitiva explotaría por los sentimientos que le ocasionaba no ser la persona más importante en el corazón de Draco. No era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones cuando Astoria era mencionada en alguna conversación, todo lo contrario a Draco, quien sonreía suavemente cuando eso pasaba.

De hecho, esta escena ya la había visto antes ¿no? No creía que Michael ni Daphne hubieran pasado por algo así, el primero era muy bueno y la segunda había estudiado con ellos, pero Marioh había pasado por algo parecido al tener su instinto posesivo contra la atención que Blaise le dedicaba a sus amigos, especialmente al rubio.

Al menos ella no había tenido la mala suerte de tener que luchar contra el recuerdo de alguien, solo con la dependencia de Blaise al momento de tomar varias de sus decisiones; aunque bueno, al final también se había vuelto amiga de sus amigos, y tuvo que admitir que le agradaba Draco. Y que no, ellos no estaban enamorados entre sí, que Blaise solo había desarrollado un complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector como resultado de todo el tiempo que su amigo estuvo con pesadillas y en esa peligrosa misión del armario.

Potter, por su parte, había logrado encajar entre su grupo, pero estaba idealizando mucho a Astoria como para sentir que podía reemplazarla. No, reemplazar no era la palabra. Él quería que Draco se olvidara de ella… y eso era un poco egoísta, pero hey, ¿Quién no quería que el corazón de la persona que quería únicamente para sí?

-Hey Potter-saludó acercándose aún más, pero cuando el gryffindor no le respondió, su estómago se encogió. Harry Potter era el mago más poderoso del mundo así que, sinceramente, nunca habría esperado encontrarlo devastado. Se sentó a su lado y miró a la gente pasar oyendo la respiración agitada de Harry. O estaba llorando, o tratando de no hacerlo. Blaise, sinceramente, sintió lástima por él.

Usualmente le lanzaría un comentario sarcástico, pero estaba tan cansado... Y fuera lo que opinara mucha gente, Blaise no era frío. No con las personas a las que les tenía aprecio o a las que sus amigos apreciaban.

Y Draco realmente quería a Harry.

-Estoy agotado-mencionó-¿Te molesta que me siente?

Como el otro no respondió, lo hizo por iniciativa propia.

-¿Te dijeron que en una hora dan de alta a Draco?

Nada.

Bien, Blaise amaba el silencio, especialmente ahora que la cabeza se le rompía. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los abrió, Harry ya no tenía la cara oculta en sus rodillas, pero aún la apoyaba en ellas y veía hacia adelante. En silencio.

-¿Quieres que busque a Weasley?

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-El auror-aclaró, debía ser confuso para Potter que ellos usaran un solo apellido y aun así supieran a cuál de los 7 hermanos el otro hacía referencia. Aun podía recordar su cara cuando Draco dijo que Weasley había ido a Sortilegios Weasley, con Weasley princesa para visitar a Weasley y dejarle algo para Weasley. Ellos lo tradujeron de inmediato como Comadreja de Hogwarts fue con el secretario a visitar al gemelo para darle algo para el Weasley de Gringotts. Harry...bueno, tuvo que preguntar un poco, y desde entonces Draco se la pasaba haciendo juegos de palabras con los Weasley.

El punto no era el apellido, era la forma en que se decía.

-Oh, Ron. No-respondió con una ligera sonrisa, y Blaise supo que también pensaba en todas las frases con Weasley de Draco. Las frases con Weasley princesa, siempre lo hacía reír. Especialmente porque pasó un tiempo para que Harry descubriera que Weasley princesa, contrario a lo que la gente pensaría y atribuiría el título a Ginevra, era Percy.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó. Harry no lo miró y Blaise creyó que ignoraría de nuevo su pregunta, pero al final respondió.

-Le pedí matrimonio.

-¿¡A Weasley!?- Distintos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza como oh, ¿es que no aprendía?, ¿tan desesperado estás por esa familia?, no me sorprende que te pelearas con Draco, Draco debe estar buscando su varita para hechizar tu trasero, ¿Weasley no estaba casado?, yuck, y... YUCK, no tenía nada más que agregar. La última palabra resumía lo demás.

-¿Qué? No, a Draco.

Ah a Draco.

...

Joder , ¡¿había hecho qué?! ¿Y con permiso de quien sÍ podía saberse? Se preguntó de mal humor, pero le sonrió, tratando de luchar para no molerlo a golpes.

-¿Y te rechazó?- Claro que no, pensó. Draco quería esto, seguramente habían discutido algo y ahora estaba en su papel de orgullo, por lo que probablemente había dicho algunas palabras desafortunadas; pero él quería esto y Blaise lo sabía. Merlín, si no lo sabía. Se tomaría el tiempo para aclararse y regresaría a solucionarlo todo.

Harry negó.

-Entonces ¿por qué no estamos felices?-preguntó más aliviado. El auror dejó salir una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Estamos?

-Ajá, ¿por qué estamos enojados con Draco?

-¿-mos? ¿Plural? Creía que jamás te enojabas con él-preguntó inocentemente y Blaise casi rió. Gryffindors, siempre con el corazón en la mano. Gracias a Merlín, Harry no era un Hufflepuff o ya estaría muerto.

-Claro que nos hemos peleado, Potter. No seríamos buenos amigos si unos puñetazos no hubieran entrado en todos estos años de amistad. De hecho, él y yo nos molimos a golpes hace dos días. Estaba siendo un poco tozudo con...-miró sospechosamente a Harry y se interrumpió- algo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, ¿saben? No los voy a arrestar por cualquiera cosita. Yo me refería a que nunca los vi pelearse en Hogwarts.

-Claro que no. Somos slytherins, todo lo arreglamos en casa. Weasley y tú, por el contrario, parecían querer que todos se enterasen de sus peleas. - Bostezó de nuevo.-En fin, volvamos al tema. Sí, plural. Tú sabes. Como cuando Draco te odiaba y nosotros te odiábamos. O te considero su amigo y luego nosotros también empezamos a hacerlo. Pansy y Theo odian al auror Thompson, por cierto, es un hijo de ya sabes con nosotros así que si puedes darle misiones lejos de aquí, de preferencia a un lugar donde se le congele el trasero, te lo agradeceríamos. Y, por cierto, recuerda, odiamos a Weasley por lo que le hizo a Draco y le tenemos cortesía a Snape por lo mismo. -Murmuró convencido- Somos un frente unido, y si dices que te lo dije, lo negaré fervientemente. Así que recuerda, odiamos a Weasley-recalcó juguetón.

Harry sonrió un poco más.

-No estamos enojado con Draco-respondió un poco más tranquilo y el italiano esperó que dijera algo más, pero como no lo hacía, Blaise añadió.

\- ¿Entonces, estamos enojados con Astoria?

El moreno no respondió, pero Blaise lo vio pasar saliva. Bien, a Potter no le agradaba enojarse con alguien muerta. Blaise estaba seguro que ni siquiera era enojo, sino celos. Como decía antes, estaba idealizando mucho la relación de Draco con Astoria y sentía las expectativas muy altas.

Aunque dado el comportamiento de Draco desde su noviazgo, en realidad era las eran.

-¿Sabes? Astoria en realidad era muy normal. -Comenzó -Si, era guapa y muy femenina-y no le había gustado mucho del todo a Blaise al inicio, quien se preguntaba cómo Draco había pasado de enamorarse del prospecto de caballero de armadura brillante a la damisela en la torre del dragón, - pero no era perfecta. Tenía un gran corazón, sí, y era una genial madre, pero no sabía cocinar ni tenía nuestros mismos instintos de venganza, tampoco era la gran jugadora de quidditch...

Harry lo miró, y Blaise vio la esperanza crecer otra vez en sus ojos verdes.

-Lo que le doy a favor era que amaba a Draco y a sus hijos, sí. Pero ¿tú también lo haces, ¿no? ¿Por qué te comparas con ella? Para empezar, eres un chico, jamás serás igual. Te nombraron Jefe de Aurores, haces gran equipo con Draco en el quidditch, tienes complejo de elfo doméstico, y quieres a Draco y a sus hijos, incluso si no son tuyos. Bien, eres malo bailando, real, realmente malo, y nunca la vencerás en ello... y siempre tienen una discusión en frente, pero para mí es solo su manera de llamar continuamente la atención del otro. Un coqueteo bizarro, si me lo preguntas. Sobreviviste a conocernos, y lograste que Draco aceptara casarse cuando tenía todo planeado para seguir solo el resto de su vida. No sé tú, pero creo que ya ganaste. Sabías que tomaría tiempo y está pasando más rápido de lo que pensabas. Solo es el último empuje. Para alguien que tardó casi 8 años peleando con Lord Voldemort, esto no es nada.

Una risa divertida invadió el lugar y Blaise también dejó salir una leve risa. Nunca había esperado estar así junto a Harry, pero no era del todo malo. No hacía mucha diferencia a cuando estaba junto a alguno de sus dos amigos.

No, se dijo. Era la magia de Potter, tenía el mismo efecto en él que la de Draco. Era tranquilizador. Había olvidado la transferencia de magia.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decirme lo que pasó? -preguntó tranquilo y cuando Harry se lo resumió, Blaise solo lo miró escéptico.

-Potter, ¿si sabes que solo un miembro familiar por sangre o apellido puede quitar un anillo al que se le ha aplicado la magia familiar, cierto? Y sólo cuando el líder lo aprueba, o se arriesga a un maleficio, ¿no? -preguntó y Harry negó confundido, pero prestando atención-sé que ustedes ahora tienen casi la misma magia, pero no estoy seguro de si eso evita que el anillo te lastime. Ustedes aún no se han casado.

-Pero mis padres murieron y no quedó ningún Potter, ¿entonces, quien se los quitó?

Blaise lo pensó un segundo.

-Tal vez nadie, tal vez se dirigieron a ti porque eras el último Potter vivo. El heredero. El anillo de los líderes usualmente cambia automáticamente de dueño cuando quien lo porta muere o nombra un sucesor. Los anillos matrimoniales, por otro lado, por lo general se cambian por otros cuando alguien de la pareja muere o se nombra un nuevo líder familiar y éste se casa. No sé si te has fijado en el anillo de Draco. Es de plata y oro entrelazados, pero los anillos matrimoniales de los Malfoy son de platino con diamantes. Usualmente, los anillos sustitutos no llevan esa magia tan extrema, pero los Malfoy suelen ser cautelosos con lo suyo, así que no me sorprendería que lo tengan. Aunque sea solo por defensa ¿No te pareció raro que a pesar de su estado nadie haya retirado sus anillos?

-Y por eso él…

\- ¿Evitó que te suicidaras para poder casarse con alguien que no fuera un cadáver? No lo sé ¿Qué crees tú?

Una mirada avergonzada cruzó por la cara de Harry.

-Oh...así que eso era lo que quería que escuchara.

-Oh, -repitió Blaise-puede ser.

-Pero, aun así no dijo nada de Astoria-exclamó con un pequeño reproche.

Blaise rió.

-Oh, Potter. Claro que la amará por siempre, fue su esposa por años, es la madre de sus hijos, estuvo a su lado durante su breve estancia en Azkabán, cuando fue enjuiciado, cuando estuvo casi en la ruina... ¿amarla? Por su puesto que si ¿Acaso tu no la amarías? Pero a ti también te quiere, ¿Crees que Astoria se ganó su amor con solo declararse? Por supuesto que no, a él le gustaba alguien más. Tardó casi un año para que Draco la quisiera solo a ella. Un año...365 largos días, ¿Cuánto llevas tú de ser su amigo? ¿Un tercio? ¿La mitad? Tomando en cuenta que técnicamente le dijiste que le quieres estos días, llevas dos. No me dirás que Astoria tuvo más aguante que tú. Aceptó casarse contigo... ¿Eso no te dice nada? Tres personas, Potter. Tres. Tres le pidieron matrimonio desde que enviudó y te dio a ti un sí. Aun cuando conoce de más tiempo a Adrián Pucey, sea menos propenso a ataques con Terry Boot o Luna Lovegood le provea un matrimonio más divertido, te dio a ti el sí. A Adrián le dio calabazas en seguida, a Boot lo miró como si estuviera loco y a Lovegood, bueno, la ignoró.

-¿Espera, Luna? Ella está casada.

El slytherin asintió.

-¿Puedes imaginártelo? Dijo algo de que había países con muchas esposas o algo así.

No, no podía. Sonrió divertido.

-Me pregunto qué dijo Rolf al respecto.

-¿Castaño, alto, guapo?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No vas a creerlo-exclamó asombrado-no parecía convencido al principio, pero luego no le pareció mal la idea porque dijo si no le apetecía algo serio en ese momento podían cenar para conocerse mejor los tres.

\- ¿Los tres? ¿Lo viste?

-Sí, yo estaba ahí. De hecho, Draco y yo estábamos en callejón Diagon cuando pasó. Creo que fue un día antes de que los chicos entraran este año a Hogwarts.

-¿En público? Un día antes...- pensó y luego recordó a Luna, el mismo día, sonriendo al decirle que a Malfoy le estaban ofreciendo un trío y él había aceptado. Harry había reído frente a ellos, pero luego había explotado los vidrios de Sortilegios Weasley al cruzar.

-¿Y él aceptó?-gruñó.

-Claro, tuvieron una noche fenomenal y al día siguiente Draco cambió el nombre de su hija a Bárbara.

Harry frunció el ceño notando la burla.

-Harry, Draco te quiere y esta mañana parecías convencido de ello. No sé qué lo hizo dudar de ti o de él mismo, pero te aseguro que lo resolverán.

Luego de segundos, Harry asintió.

-¿Qué pasó con ese chico?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

Blaise lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cuál?

-De la que Draco se enamoró-insistió.

-¿Dije que era un chico? No lo recuerdo.

-Zabini...

Blaise se alzó de hombros.

-Nada.

-¿Qué?

El slytherin lo miró detenidamente.

-Nada. No pasó nada interesante con él. Se casó y tuvo hijos. Eso fue lo que le pasó. Fin de la historia.

-Y así, ¿nunca se enteró?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Sus padres no lo apoyaron?

-¿Ah ese chico?-preguntó confundido.

-No, a Draco.

-Oh, sus padres probablemente hubieran aprobado su decisión para hacerlo feliz, pero Draco no les dijo nada porque sabía que no era correspondido. Le dijimos que se confesara, pero sucedió algo y renunció a él. Cuando insistimos solo dijo que era claro que le quería, pero si el otro no podía verlo probablemente era su propia culpa. Draco y la culpa no se llevan bien.

-¿Así que él solo renunció?

Blaise se alzó de hombros.

-Podrías decirlo. Se encerró en sí mismo, convencido de que no sobreviviría a la guerra, y si lo hacía, que nadie lo podría querer siendo quien es y después de lo que hiciese...

El armario.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, luego apareció Astoria y él decidió darle una oportunidad. No sé por qué, eso es algo que solo él sabe. Sólo sonreía cuando otro se lo preguntaba. Scorpius dice que ella llegó cuando él más lo necesitaba. A veces creo que sí. Puede que si ella no hubiera estado con él, no sería lo que es ahora.

-Ya veo-exclamó casi decepcionado.

-Eso no es tan malo, Harry, -dijo cuándo le vio perderse nuevamente en su mente.-Tú mismo cambiaste con ayuda de Weasley. Pero no son las únicas personas que influenciaron sus vidas. Estuvieron los padres de ambos, sus padrinos, sus amigos, ustedes que no dejaban de joderse la vida, y sobre todo sus hijos.-Rió- Él llegó cuando necesitaste ayuda con Albus, y tú llegaste cuando él casi estaba muriendo ¿Esa es la idea no? Escogieron no estar en la vida del otro antes, pero pueden escoger estar ahora y en el futuro.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿No debiste ser un Ravenclaw?-preguntó, en realidad era su pregunta usual para los buenos consejeros.

Blaise negó.

-Un Ravenclaw tiene un límite moral mayor que el mío, créeme. –Mencionó con una suave sonrisa. Luego se quedó mirándolo fijamente y la desvaneció.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué pasa de qué?-preguntó.

-No sé. Te me quedaste viendo.

-No es nada—bostezó el italiano, poniéndose de pie. – Volvamos adentro. Tienes algo que hacer.

Un sonido de aparición los sobresaltó a ambos.

-Amo Draco está diciendo que solicita audiencia a sus amigos en cuatro horas en el salón de Malfoy Manor-dijo el elfo que se había aparecido.

Blaise frunció el ceño e invocó un tempus.

-¿Dónde está el amo Malfoy?-preguntó- ¿Sigue aquí en San Mungo?

-No. Amo Draco dejó a amo Lucius en la Mansión y despidió a Tapsy-declaró.- Amo Malfoy no está diciendo dónde ir, y Tapsy no pregunta.-Y se desapareció.

Ambos gruñieron. Luego se miraron entre ellos y decidieron ignorar el hecho de que se habían portado igual.

-¿Se fue? ¿No dijiste que salía en una hora?

-Era el plan. Supongo que tiene algo que hacer o alguien lo hizo enfadar hasta el punto de haber decidido irse. -Le lanzó la indirecta, sacó su varita y se desapareció.

-Slytherins, ¿no conocen las despedidas o qué? - suspiró levantándose. Iba a aparecerse el mismo cuando el auror que puso de guardia para Draco, se apareció frente a él.

-Jefe, Potter-exclamó con un saludo- Aquí estoy reportándome como se me ordenó. Draco Malfoy llegó a Malfoy Manor sano y salvo, y su padre ha iniciado su arresto domiciliario.

Harry suspiró.

-Buen trabajo-respondió.

-Hay más, Jefe. El señor Malfoy dijo que le vería en dos horas, en su oficina. Dijo que era importante y agradecería si no impusiera su presencia en Malfoy Manor hasta su reunión. Dijo que podía recoger a sus hijos después de ello.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿En mi oficina?

-La oficina del Jefe de Aurores, señor-aclaró, y Harry rodó los ojos.

-No recuerdo tener otra, auror. Yo me preguntaba por qué el señor Malfoy haría una visita tan formal cuando puede decirme qué necesita de otra manera. Por ejemplo, con una lechuza.-Aclaró.

El auror se alzó de hombros.

-Quizá quiera discutir los términos del arresto de su padre-adivinó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sí, quizá.

Decidió ir a casa y tomar una ducha. Dormir un poco, quizá. Y luego, luego iría al Ministerio y enfrentaría lo que Draco quisiera decirle.

.

-¿Astri?

La voz de Draco resonó por los pasillos vacíos, y todos los cuadros le dieron la bienvenida con una suave reverencia. El cuadro que buscaba, sin embargo, estaba vacío. Se volteó a los otros cuadros y les hizo una seña de que se marcharan. Cuando lo hicieron, se acercó a él y tocó tres veces como si se tratase de una puerta, y lo siguiente que supo fue que aquella suave y hermosa mirada que había visto por años al despertar, le miraba de nuevo. Después de tanto tiempo...

Su corazón se llenó de un cálido dolor.

-Hola preciosa-susurró y acarició el lugar donde estaba su mano.

-Draco... Creí que nunca vendrías.-Mencionó ella y sonrió levemente, incluso logró sonrojarse como usualmente lo hacía mientras vivía. La pintora era increíble...

-Nunca podría dejarte aquí sola. Eres la chica que más amo. -Dijo en un suave susurro y la mujer sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.

-Me estás haciendo la pelota, Draco. ¿No es cierto? -bromeó, pero cuando lo vio dar una suave, pero triste sonrisa, negó y lo miró. -Comprendo que no estabas listo, Draco. Narcissa me dijo cómo pasó todo y para los retratos el tiempo no es nada. Debió ser terrible para ti. Lamento no haberme despedido apropiadamente.

Draco sonrió y dejó que su vista se opaque con lágrimas no derramadas.

-Lo hiciste, dijiste que me amabas antes de morir. Fue la mejor despedida que pudiste darme.

Astoria sonrió y Draco sabía que si hubiera estado viva, probablemente las lágrimas empezarían a correr por su mejillas. Pero no lo hicieron, y no se sorprendió. Nunca había visto un cuadro llorar, y no sabía si era posible. Ver su retrato, no obstante, hizo que el dolor que creyó haber superado, regresara con fuerzas. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, intentando no dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento, pero finalmente se rindió y se acercó más a ella. Por supuesto, no olía a flores, sino a pintura, ni tenía la calidez y suavidad en su piel, en cambio se sentía áspera como la tela en la que fue pintada.

-Hice todo lo que pude-susurró y apoyó su mano donde estaba pintado su brazo. - Intenté convencerte de interrumpir tu embarazo, porque aunque amaba la idea de otro hijo, me negaba a perderte a ti. Fui un completo cabrón al pedírtelo a pesar de que sabía que lo mucho que la querías. Y cuando cedí a la idea, cuando ella pateó tu estómago y lo sentí por primera vez, recuerdo que lloré. Y desde entonces me senté a tu lado, cada día viendo cómo te consumías para que nuestra hija viviese-su voz se quebró. - Sostuve tu mano y te escuché murmurar todo aquello que deseabas para ella, ropas, juguetes, clases de piano, pinturas...deseando, rogándole a un ser supremo que te regalará más tiempo...

-Draco...-comenzó Astoria, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no lo tuviste, nadie te lo regaló-continuó, empezando a sentir esa sensación de ahogamiento y las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas-Yo no pude dártelo...Los medimagos tampoco. Di toda mi magia, la solté, pero ya te habías ido. Contraté a los mejores medimagos, invertí mi tiempo en crear mejores pociones, invadí la biblioteca todas las noches, pero tú de pronto caíste y yo no pude atraparte...

-Draco...

-Ella es preciosa. Totalmente hermosa. Cuando por fin la tuve entre mis brazos me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y el más desdichado... Ella es la niña más hermosa del mundo. La amo tanto... Le compré todo lo que querías, la atendí personalmente, estoy tan feliz de que naciera... De tener una parte de ti conmigo en nuestros hijos. Te estoy tan agradecido por decidir conservarla... Por darme a Scorpius. Pero te fuiste, y me dejaste sólo, con dos niños que no tengo la mejor idea de como criar correctamente ... Tú eras la mejor parte de mí y perdí una parte contigo al enterrarte. No estoy seguro de si puedo vivir sin ella.

Astoría sonrió tristemente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Scorpius nació?-Preguntó y Draco asintió, temblando., porque no se sentía capaz de hablar.

-Dijiste que no sabías cómo ser padre, pero te adaptaste rápido. Pronto te acostumbraste a despertarte cada dos horas, a comprar ropa de bebé, a jugar y a enseñarle a comer. Lo hiciste tú sólo, Draco. Vigilabas incluso cada movimiento de los elfos domésticos. Tú madre dijo que exagerabas.

Una suave risa se oyó .

-Cuando se cayó de la escoba, hiciste una poción mientras yo tranquilizaba a Scorpius; y luego, cuando se recuperó le enseñaste a volar a diario. Incluso en tus días más ocupados...Y cuando Ginevra le echó el crucio, estabas completamente adolorido, pero dejaste a Scorpius a mi cuidado y soportaste por horas las torturas del Ministerio. Draco, eres un padre genial, un padre dedicado y amoroso, y eso lo hiciste por ti mismo. Y es por eso que tienes el corazón de Harry Potter, -continuó -pero para poder conservarlo debes dejarme ir. -El rubio la miró sorprendido, pero ligeramente traicionado y ella sujetó el borde del cuadro juntando su mano con la de él. -Aferrarte a mí no me devolverá a la vida pero si te evitará avanzar. Encontrar a alguien más. Alguien que te acompañe el resto del camino.

-¿Astoria?-preguntó confundido.

-No tienes el anillo, Draco, -le hizo notar y Draco ni siquiera miró su mano, porque sabía que era cierto. - Además, Scorpius ha hablado mucho conmigo estos días. Me dijo lo del hospital...Me habló de Potter. De lo que hizo por ti, de lo feliz que te hace. Quiso prepararme para lo que vendría ¿Sabes? Él al igual que tú quiere olvidar el hecho de que ahora soy solo un retrato, y solo conozco lo que sabía antes de que lo pintaran. Me tomó tiempo aprender cómo morí, y un poco más recordar que tengo una hija. Y eso solo lo sé por las visitas diarias de Narcissa, pero ella misma ya no viene mucho por aquí. Si tú y Scorpius dejaran de venir, yo olvidaría esto...Que nuestro hijo aprueba que estés con Potter, que él es tu pareja destinada...Que le amas. Tendrían que decírmelo a diario durante mucho tiempo para que lo recordase y eso sería doloroso. Tan doloroso como el hecho de que no puedo tocar a mi hijo ni abrazarlo cuando necesita consuelo.

-No podría lastimarte así...

-Entonces no lo hagas. Cuando dejemos de hablar, vete y no regreses por un tiempo. Permíteme pensar que aun soy la única persona que amas, así sea una mentira. Sé que fuimos felices, Draco-continuó con la voz rota- pero también que yo ya no puedo hacerte feliz. Que solo te hago llorar...

Draco tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-Por eso quiero que me escuches, que escuches mi despedida. Te conozco y sé que la necesitas.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban totalmente húmedos, y se pegó a la pared contraria necesitando apoyo.

-No. Tú ya te despediste.

-Sólo escúchame, Draco. -Se tomó un momento y comenzó-Quiero que sepas que no pude enamorarme de alguien mejor, y soy ...fui...muy afortunada de quererte y tenerte a mi lado. De encontrar a alguien tan dedicado, tan romántico, tan valiente, tan caballeroso y ser correspondida. Que cada día a tu lado fue maravilloso, y sin importar lo cabezón que te pones a veces, nunca me arrepentí de elegirte. Quiero que sepas que te amé y amé a nuestros hijos incluso en nuestros peores días ...Y aún si no pude estar contigo para siempre, tú si lo estuviste, y me diste mi final feliz.

Para este punto, Draco sólo escuchaba. Los jadeos por aire y el peso de su corazón se habían detenido, pero las lágrimas aún caían.

-Astri...

-Por eso, porque ya no puedo ayudarte ni darte lo que necesitas, quiero que eduques a nuestros hijos lo mejor que puedas, que los enseñes a ser mejores que los demás. No más poderosos, arrogantes o adinerados. Sino que les inculques los valores correctos. Que les enseñes nobleza, sabiduría y compasión. Quiero que sean felices y que estés ahí en cada momento importante de sus vidas sin importar cuanto trabajo tengas o lo mucho que quieras vengarte de alguien. Que los cuides y te asegures que disfruten de su infancia. Prometeme que no te meterás en problemas que los dejen solos, ni pelearas batallas que no sean necesarias. Quiero que estés ahí para ellos como lo estuviste para tus padres. No tu dinero, tus propiedades o el legado familiar. Sino tú. Quiero que los ames más que a nada y que sean felices...Que tú seas feliz. Que te cases y envejezcas con alguien a tu lado. Que te enamores de nuevo. Que puedas apoyarte en alguien más.

Draco permaneció inmóvil.

-Sé que Potter te ayudará, él es el héroe y todo... Así que cuídalo también. Si de verdad es tu pareja destinada, solo ustedes se harán totalmente felices.

-Yo fui totalmente feliz. -Interrumpió -Eres la mujer que más amo en la vida. Nadie podrá reemplazarte, jamás. Cada vez que vea a Berenice y a Scorpius te recordaré y te estaré realmente agradecido. Nunca dejaré de amarte. - Murmuró con la voz ronca-Eres mi familia, mi mejor amiga, mi segundo amor, y mi esposa. No fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamoré, pero si la que amé y por ese simple hecho, estarás siempre en mi corazón. -Prometió.

Astoria sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Es egoísta lo feliz que eso me hace? -preguntó y Draco negó. -¿Podemos cambiar de tema? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Lord Malfoy la miró extrañado.

-Cuando llegaste tenías esa cara, la de me he metido en problemas y no decido qué hacer-rió, aunque Draco sabía que era una risa falsa.

-No, tú siempre escoges la opción más compasiva. No me gusta la compasión-expresó y Astoria dejó salir una suave carcajada, y esta vez sonó hasta dulce. Tanto que el mismo Draco rió.

-No te molesta la compasión, te molesta perder. ¿Qué tal si me explicas en qué lo hiciste?

El rubio se sentó frente a su cuadro y se secó la cara.

-Puede que te enojes por esto.-Comenzó-Pero le di un veneno a Weasley, que le está quitando la vida… Sé que nunca te lo dije pero...

-¡¿Hiciste qué?!

Más tarde, mientras Draco sacaba de una pequeña caja de madera, el antídoto de la poción que había hecho hace tanto años atrás, resopló y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si jamás la hubiera hecho. Abrió el frasco y cuando un humo verde invadió su vista, se tapó la nariz con su túnica. No es que hubiera problema con aspirar el humo de la poción, de hecho podía reparar algunas cosas que tuviera mal por ahí, pero olía asqueroso. Lo cerró de nuevo y se preguntó por décima cuarta vez, si hacía lo correcto, mientras recordaba divertido lo mucho que había extrañado como se entrecerraban los ojos de Astoria cuando Draco le decía algo de lo que no la había notificado, la mueca que formaba con sus labios y la mirada exasperada de lidiar con cosas que a la mayoría de la gente nunca se le habría ocurrido. Se preguntó lo que diría cuando le dijera que sí, ella había ganado. Quizá diría que estaba loco.

Probablemente.

Tenía que ver su cara, pensó, pero luego desvaneció su rostro alegre al recordar que ella le había pedido no regresar pronto.

Invocó un tempus. Pasaban 20 minutos de la hora para su cita con Potter.

-Tapsy-llamó y cuando el elfo se apareció, Draco le pasó la botella- Mezcla esto en la bebida de Ginevra y asegúrate de que la tome.

-Señora Weasley no ha tomado nada en horas. Ella lo tomará.-Aseguró.

-Confío en ti- exclamó y luego se apareció frente al Ministerio. No le sorprendió que todos lo miraran, después de todo, en estos momentos debía ser un cadáver, pero sí que le abrieran paso.

Cuando llegó al área de los Aurores, uno de ellos se le acercó cortésmente.

-El Jefe de Aurores le espera, señor Malfoy. - Y lo encaminó hacia el lugar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Harry, que leía los papeles a su alrededor lo miró.

-Llegas tarde, Malfoy-y le hizo a su auror una señal de que saliera. Cuando se quedaron solos Harry suspiró.-¿Qué es tan importante que necesitas una reunión programada?-preguntó con cuidado, mirándolo.

Draco se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

-Tienes que saber algo, y debes saberlo como mi amigo, padre, Jefe de Aurores y sobretodo, como el hombre que me propuso matrimonio hace unas horas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco sacó una pequeña botella y la puso en su escritorio.

-Suspiros de muerte-señaló-una poción que envenena la sangre de la víctima y reduce la vida a la mitad. Funciona de manera que...

Harry puso la mano en su escritorio.

-No me lo digas- exclamó. -Es más que obvio ¿En quién lo usaste?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta y pensando interiormente que había sido a él. Que lo había odiado tanto que lo había envenenado.

-En Weasley.

Harry lo miró seriamente y no se tomó la molestia de bromear o adivinar el nombre de éste.

\- ¿Cuál? -preguntó. Ron no...

-La comadrejilla.

Harry se puso de pie.

-¿Así que así nada más? ¿Decidiste envenenarla y ya?¿Me estás diciendo que mis hijos verán morir a su madre de la forma más dolorosa posible?

Draco negó.

-No, ¿no qué?

-No será doloroso. Ya no.

Harry rió.

-Ya no...quiere decir que antes sí.

Draco ni siquiera intentó defenderse.

-Sí, antes sí. Le di el antídoto. No le devolverá el tiempo que ya le quitó, pero eliminará la poción anterior de su sangre.

-¡Diablos, Draco!-gritó- ¿Por qué?

El rubio rió.

-¿Por qué? Porque crució a mi hijo de cinco años, Potter. Cinco. Por eso. Y si te hubieras tomado la molestia de voltear a verlo ese día, te habrías dado cuenta que casi lo mató.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿A quién, a ti?-le preguntó. -A ti, o a cualquiera hubiera sido lo mismo, Potter. No le habrían hecho nada, y te digo por qué, porque era Ginevra Potter. Tú esposa. Era insoportable, y soberbia, pero era tu mujer. Y nadie era lo suficiente para llegarle a los talones. Mucho menos alzarían la mano contra ella.

Harry puso la mano en su frente.

-¿Y por qué le diste el antídoto? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-¿Por qué le di el antídoto? Porque aprecio a tus hijos como para hacerlos ver aquello. No era el plan. No debían importarme, pero ahora lo hacen, y si por mi fuera ella seguiría así el resto de sus días, pero mi ex-mujer, su retrato, me dijo que debía pensar si me importaba más mi venganza que ustedes. ¿Y por qué te lo digo? Porque este es el tipo que soy, Potter. Y no cambiaré. Haré excepciones, pero no cambiaré. Y si vas a retirar tu propuesta es ahora, y debes decírmelo. No voy a vivir temiendo que me dejes por lo que he hecho, y preguntándome si un día te darás cuenta que no soy lo que quieres que sea.

Te estoy dando una salida y debes decidir si la tomas. Si no la tomas, aceptaré tu propuesta y te daré lo mejor de mí. Todo lo que pueda darte. Daré por ti mi vida incluso si es posible, porque te has vuelto una gran parte de mí mismo. Amaré lo que ames, y si no puedo hacerlo, al menos seré cuidadoso con ello. Pero si lo haces, si te retractas, quiero que te distancies de mi casa. Que tomes a tus hijos y te vayas. No pasará nada con la amistad entre Albus y Scorpius, pero tú y yo permaneceremos alejados. Te agradezco que me mantuvieras vivo, pero tengo un pasado igual que tú. Y mi pasado incluye mis acciones y a Astoria, y si no puedes lidiar con ello, será mejor que te marches de mi vida. No quiero que duela... no puedo volver a entregar mi corazón a alguien y enfrentar su pérdida de nuevo. Solo quiero una vida tranquila y feliz. Renuncié una vez a ti, y lo puedo hacer otra vez. Aún puedo hacerlo... Aún puedo renunciar a la idea de que seamos pareja y tengamos una familia.

Harry se quedó callado, y Draco se puso de pie. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Draco.

-Solo piensalo, ¿Bien? Dame tu respuesta después.

Y se fue. Salió del Ministerio e invocó la hora. Como faltaba tiempo para su reunión, caminó por los alrededores, intentando no pensar. Finalmente se apareció en la Mansión, sorprendiendo a todos, quienes ya estaban reunidos. Incluso Potter ya estaba ahí, serio, alejado del resto. No supo si saludarlo, no lo hizo. Miró a los demás, quienes por un momento parecían no podían creer del todo que estuviera ahí, pero luego la bienvenida fue cálida y divertida. Cientos de abrazos como si fuera su cumpleaños. Scorpius, Pansy, su madre, Theo, Blaise, Marioh, Daphne, Michael, sus sobrinos...

Y por último Lily y Albus, quienes lo recibieron con un suave abrazo.

Les sonrió.

-Draco.

Su padre sostenía a Berenice, y se la mostró contento.

-Es una niña hermosa-aclamó.

-Me esforcé-rió Draco caminando hacia ella y abrazándola. Hacía tanto que no tenía a su pequeña niña en sus brazos. Le sostuvo la cabeza con cuidado y la meció suavemente. Cuando alzó los ojos encontró a Harry mirándolo embelesado y luego, cuando notó que Draco lo miraba, desvió la mirada. Draco no le hizo caso, probablemente seguía un poco enojado... o había decidido no estar con él. Sonrió pobremente.

-Bien, creo que saben para qué los reuní. -Dijo dándole un pequeño beso a la pequeña y se la pasó a su madre.

Ellos asintieron y él invocó el bastón de su padre, aquel que usualmente llevaban consigo los líderes. A Draco le parecía un estorbo si se lo preguntabas. No podía ocultarse tan fácilmente como la varita, y era menos práctica. Sí, era muy útil en ocasiones de gran uso de magia e inquebrantable, pero era muy ostentoso.

Apareció a todos en las afueras de Malfoy Manor, y luego apareció a Ginny frente a él. Ella al principio parecía sorprendida, pero luego al verlo, tembló. No pudo evitarlo, esa reacción le encantó.

Ginny por su parte, no le tenía gran afición a ese momento. En realidad, se sintió bajo una mirada peligrosa. Le recordaba a esa sensación cuando Bellatrix Lestrange o el Lord Oscuro estaban cerca. Especialmente cuando él sonrió levemente y luego desapareció su sonrisa.

¿Ves?, parecía gritarle, te dije que ganaría.

-Malfoy...

-Yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy,-empezó con voz fuerte y apoyando el bastón sobre el suelo de Malfoy Manor. Una ola de magia rodeó a cada uno de ellos y se extendió hasta la Mansión iluminando sus paredes por segundos- hijo de Lucius, nieto de Abraxas, descendientes de Armand Malfoy, creador de Malfoy Manor, nuestro terreno familiar... Líder designado por sucesión.-Hizo una pausa- Escuchando la demanda de Alexander Nott dada a mi hijo Scorpius Malfoy, líder temporal por sucesión, ambos miembros de la familia Greengrass por sangre, invoco a la magia para reestablecer el orden entre la familia Weasley y la mía.- Un nuevo golpe apareció a los Weasley, quienes miraron sorprendidos la escena. Harry los contó, estaban todos...George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron...

-Ginny-gritaron ellos, pero no pudieron traspasar la barrera de magia que la rodeaba a ella y a Draco.

-Scorpius-susurró Albus-si tu hubieras cobrado, ¿ellos hubieran venido?

-No lo sé. No lo creo. Aunque puede ser que yo no lo hubiera hecho como se debía.

-Ginevra Weasley-llamó Draco y ella se paró como si su cuerpo hablara por sí mismo- Tú y yo tenemos una larga historia, que es tan conocida que no vale la pena explicar. Sin embargo, hoy tu juicio se debe a lo que hiciste conmigo. Me lanzaste un hechizo para que muera... y fallaste-recalcó.- Como las leyes sangre pura lo declaran, estamos en el derecho de cobrar.

-¡No!- Gritó George.- Detente Malfoy.

La mirada de Harry recorrió a todos ellos, miraban con miedo a Draco; probablemente temían el precio. Harry empezaba también a hacerlo.

-Por favor-suplicó Arthur, arrodillándose. Sus hijos lo miraron con una mueca dolorosa indecisos sobre si debían seguirlo-por favor, entrégala a los Aurores.

Draco lo miró a él y al resto. Harry también lo hizo, y no se le pasó que Ron lo miró decepcionado al saber que había mentido.

-Su deuda con la sociedad es su problema, yo no moveré un dedo a tu favor por lo que le deba a ella.

Blaise y Pansy fruncieron el ceño, Theo gruñó, pero no dijeron nada. Harry se preguntó en qué pensaban y si sabían lo que Draco haría.

-Esta es la ley de los sangre pura, tan antigua como el mundo. -Citó el rubio -Sangre por sangre. Vida por vida. Magia por magia. Quien se atreva a arrebatar algunas de éstas a otra familia, debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo, tembló y empezó a llorar en silencio. Harry rara vez la había visto así, tan quebrada. Era linda, por supuesto. Como una muñequita de cristal, de esas que se rompen con solo tocarlas y ponías en un pedestal en lo alto para que no se cayeran. Su pelo rojo, sus ojos castaños, su cuerpo delgado, su pálida piel...

Era linda, y soberbia había dicho Draco.

Tan soberbia, que al intentar estar tan alto, ahora estaba rota.

-Di lo que quieres de una vez-susurró y Draco la miró con indiferencia, observando cada detalle de ella, llenando sus pupilas de este momento. Luego de segundos en silencio, cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras los abría. Para Harry, ese gesto indicaba el final de una decisión difícil.

-No es nada.

La mirada y sonidos de sorpresa de todos no se hicieron esperar. El mismo Harry sintió su corazón sobresaltarse y miró a Draco intentando comprender, pero no encontró nada que explicase esa decisión.

-¿Nada?-repitió Ginny, con el alivio corriendo en su mirada pero incrédula. Todo parecía indicar que había pensado en todo lo que podrían cobrarle, y el miedo de pagar, la había aterrorizado.

-Nada-repitió Draco malhumorado y movió su muñeca. Cuando la magia se desvaneció, Ginny se dejó caer sin poder creérselo. Molly y Arthur corrieron a buscarla, y Draco los vio como si nada en ellos valiera la pena. Probablemente no lo hacían. A diferencia de Ginny, Draco era fuerte, y altivo, pero bajo sus propios límites.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el patriarca de los Weasley y el rubio, Lord Malfoy, puso las dos manos en el bastón.

-Una vez yo abrí las puertas a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, -inició luego de minutos de mirarlo y considerar sus palabras- y murió tu hijo Fred. Hoy tu hija Ginevra debía morir; lo sé, ella lo sabe y tú lo sabes. Ese hechizo prácticamente me habría matado, pero la única razón por la que vivo es por la magia de alguien más. He decidido dejarla vivir, porque pese a todo, yo respeto la ley de los sangre pura. Vida con vida. Magia por magia. Sangre con sangre. He cambiado la vida de Fred Weasley por la de Ginevra Weasley. He saldado mi deuda.

Todo mundo calló, y luego lo único que podía escucharse, fueron los sollozos de alivio de Molly.

 _¿Puedes perdonar, Draco?_ , había dicho Astoria, y la respuesta era no. Pero nunca se había perdonado a sí mismo por su juventud, y este era un inicio.

-Draco-llamó su madre acercándose -¿Estás seguro?

 _¿Pretendes estar en este círculo de odio para siempre?_

Él asintió.

-Lárgate de aquí, Weasley. No quiero ver tu cara nunca más, y tú no quieres tentarme a cambiar de opinión. Tengo la fortaleza y la fortuna necesaria para cobrar y protegerme a mí y a los míos de tu familia. Si te quedas aquí, olvidaré que una vez les debí algo, y cobraré frente a la magia y nuestras familias por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo cuando era pequeño. Aún tenemos entre nosotros la Magia por magia, y la sangre por sangre.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Molly confundida, pero la pelirroja negó.

-Él se lo merecía-susurró y luego lo miró fijamente. Su mirada parecía perdida, como si nada estuviera en ella. - Tú te lo merecías-afirmó.

Draco tragó saliva y caminó hacia ella.

-Tú te mereces cada cosa que te suceda en adelante-añadió y luego la miró fijamente.-No te olvides Weasley, que el ser libre de mí, no te hace libre del Ministerio.

-Ellos no me harán nada. Soy la esposa del Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Tú solo eres un asqueroso mortífago.

Todos los Slytherins dieron un paso adelante, con la varita en lo alto. Draco los miró y negó.

¿Puedes aceptar relacionarte con todo lo que Harry Potter ama?

-Creo que olvidas el pequeño detalle de ser su ex-esposa. Mejor ve a casa a descansar, antes de que tu boca te condene-susurró y sus padres se la llevaron. Los restantes miembros de la familia lo miraron y Draco correspondió con determinación su mirada. George parecía a punto de romperse, temblaba, como si no pudiera creer que Ginny hubiera sido declarada libre. Percy agradecía formalmente y Ron parecía pensar que había una trampa. Charlie miró todo como si no pudiera creer que llegaran a este punto, pero como si no hubiera nada que hacer más que agradecer que hubiera terminado así. Bill se paró frente a ellos y caminó hacia Draco, quien con un golpe del bastón, había hecho algo, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de qué.

-Malfoy-llamó.

-Les advierto-aclaró mirando a los cinco hermanos- Si uno de ustedes vuelve a hacer algo en mi contra , o en contra de los míos, no tendré piedad. Los Malfoy no damos tablas de salvación, mucho menos dos veces, a nuestros enemigos. He pagado con sangre y dinero mis errores. No tengo nada más que pagar.

Bill asintió.

-Lo sabemos, y te agradecemos. Tienes mi palabra que los Weasley no haremos nada en tu contra. Y mientras los tuyos no se metan con los nuestros, tampoco nuestros descendientes buscaran problemas con los Malfoy-prometió.

Draco lo miró con desconfianza.

-Difícilmente puedes cumplir ello, Weasley. Tú no eres el líder familiar.

-La tienes Malfoy-repitió y extendió su mano. -Tienes mi promesa de que vendré aquí, y declararé la alianza de paz contigo y tu familia cuando mi padre deje de ser el patriarca. Y si no soy escogido pese a mi primogenitura, te aseguro que mi hermano te la dará.

Draco no levantó su mano pero asintió. Clara señal de que hasta que ese día llegase, no creería en sus palabras.

 _¿Perderás una parte de ti, para hacerlo feliz a él?_

-Llévate a tu familia Weasley. No estoy de humor para ver a nadie de los tuyos.

Bill miró a sus sobrinos tras él.

-¿Eso implica a James, Albus y Lily?-preguntó.

Draco no los miró.

-Llévate a los tuyos-repitió y se encaminó a la Mansión.-Scorpius-llamó. Albus miró desolado como su amigo lo siguió sin chistar. Cuando Lily lo intentó, Harry la paró.

-¿Nos echó?-preguntó Albus mirando a su padre. Cuando fue obvio que Harry no estaba seguro, Narcissa se acercó a ellos.

-No los echó, cariño. Ustedes pertenecen a los Potter. Draco los adora y cada uno de ustedes tiene su propio cuarto aquí. Sería estúpido-explicó, pero a pesar de ello Harry suspiró y miró a Lucius, quien no parecía estar igual de seguro que su esposa.

Parecía notar el distanciamiento entre los dos magos, y comprenderlo.

-Estoy seguro de que siendo el Jefe de Aurores tienes asuntos que atender Potter, ¿por qué no los dejas aquí un rato y vas a hacer acto de presencia?

El moreno suspiró sabiendo que le estaba dando un pretexto para poder irse, y en realidad no estaba seguro de querer ver a Draco, así que se lo pensó un momento. Miró a los Weasley, que aún seguían ahí mirándolo y asintió.

-Está bien, me aseguraré que Malfoy está de acuerdo, iré al Ministerio y luego iremos a casa.

.

-Padre-llamó Scorpius enojado.-¿Por qué los echaste? Ellos viven aquí, son familia.

-No empieces un berrinche, Scorpius. No estoy de humor- interrumpió Draco y lo miró. -Y no los eché, ¿de acuerdo? Lily y Albus están bajo la custodia de su padre, quien está con ellos. Pero si deciden irse son libres de hacerlo.

-No lo entiendo.

-En realidad-habló Theo-nosotros tampoco. Tal vez te gustaría explicarte.

Dejándose caer en el sillón, Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello. Miró a todos ahí reunidos y se preparó para una larga conversación. En realidad, no quería tenerla, porque justo esa mañana había aparecido frente a Astoria, su cuadro, después de tanto tiempo, y luego había ido con Harry a confesarle la verdad. No había sido una buena conversación, aunque quizá Draco no la supo iniciar. Decir directamente que había envenenado a Weasley, no había sido muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué no cobraste Draco? -preguntó Pansy-Pudiste pedir muchas cosas si no querías matarla. Pudiste quitarle a sus hijos, su magia, una parte de ella ¿Qué pasa contigo? La dejaste libre e intacta.

-No tan intacta-los miró Draco- estoy seguro de que ustedes ya hicieron lo suyo.

-Sí, pero se lo merecía.- Punteó Pansy y a su mente vinieron las palabras de Ginevra, diciendo que quién se lo merecía era él. Frotó su cara con cansancio.

-Hable con Astoria, ¿de acuerdo? - ellos suspiraron, sabiendo lo que venía-Me senté tranquilamente durante casi una hora y hablé con ella- empezó, notando la mirada ansiosa de Scorpius ante la mención de su madre.- Y pensé,-se pausó- en lo mucho que deseo que la gente deje de sacar los trapos sucios de nosotros. Que seamos por primera vez las victimas ante la sociedad y no puedan negarlo, que vean que sus mismos héroes no son tan perfectos, que nos juzgan duramente. Que no piensen que siempre somos los malos. Pensé en que los Weasley jamás podrán mirarnos sobre los hombros de nuevo, porque saben que nos les debemos nada, y que se volvieron lo que tanto criticaron. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero quiero que los niños no tengan miedo de su futuro Que no tengan que estar siempre tan alertas, continúen nuestros rencores y deudas, o se aterroricen con lo que pasa con nosotros cuando estamos fuera de su vista, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero paz, para mí, para mi familia, para ustedes. Solo quiero que puedan disfrutar del Mundo Mágico, que puedan bajar la guardia. Que el mundo sea diferente para ellos.

-¿Y crees que esto lo hará?-preguntó Theo, seriamente.

-No lo sé, pero es un inicio. Quiero que vean a través de nuestros hijos lo que pudimos ser sin la guerra.

Ninguno dijo nada. Scorpius sonrió. Jennifer se acercó y le tomó las manos. Alexander se alzó de hombros. Damian suspiró.

Justo en ese momento entraron los Potter.

-Creo que está bien-opinó Alexander.

-Gracias, tío Draco.-Soltó Jennifer.

-Tío Draco ¿te casarás conmigo, cierto?-preguntó Damian.

-¡Que dejes de insinuártele a mi padre!-gruñó Scorpius.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. La seriedad del asunto se había perdido por completo.

Blaise se atragantó.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el rubio, y miró a Blaise, inseguro de qué hacer o decir. Era halagador que su ahijado le dijera que era atractivo, pero esto estaba empezando a transformarse en algo más. Algo que Draco no creía manejar y salir completamente victorioso.

-Damian Zabini...-gruñó su padre, listo para intervenir. El menor lo miró.

-¿Que? -preguntó -Ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad. Tú, tía Pansy, incluso el tío Harry-Les respondió mirando especialmente al rubio. -Y ninguno la aprovechó. Yo quiero mi oportunidad-Draco alzó ambas cejas y miró a su amiga, pero Pansy le ignoró porque estaba mirando a Blaise con reproche. Marioh, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y pidió una explicación con la mirada.

Y entonces Harry lo supo, supo que si no era él, Draco encontraría a alguien más. Y no deseaba eso.

-No puede casarse contigo. -Alzó la voz, salvando a Blaise momentáneamente de las dos mujeres -porque él aceptó casarse conmigo.

Todos voltearon hacia él. Albus sonrió ilusionado, James se mostró sorprendido y Lily dio un salto feliz. Damian lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero Draco, a quien luego todos miraron, lo miró sorprendido y poco a poco su rostro se sonrojó. Era tonto, pero estaba tan aliviado...

-Bueno, entonces tú eres mi enemigo-gruñó el menor. Pero Harry rió y se acercó a él hasta darle un tope con los dedos.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-¿realmente crees que puedes competir contra una pareja destinada?

El italiano enrojeció

-Si puedo, ¡para empezar él no tiene tu anillo en su mano!

El Jefe de Aurores caminó hacia el rubio, tomó su mano y, sacándolo de su bolsillo, le colocó el anillo. Luego se puso el suyo.

-Ahí está ahora. -Declaró -Es mío.

Lucius intervino.

-Potter, creo que debiste preguntar antes de ponerlo.

El héroe enrojeció y vio a Draco.

-Siento lo de antes-dijo y esperó una respuesta, pero el rubio parecía congelado.-¿Draco?

El slytherin, después de segundos, sonrió.

-Merlín, ¿estás peleando con un niño de la edad de nuestros hijos?

El gryffindor se alzó de hombros.

-¿Te molesta?

Draco negó con una gran sonrisa.

-No.

Harry asintió.

-Bien, ¿ves? Mío-.-Le respondió al pequeño.

-De acuerdo -exclamó Damian con un gruñido-pero si lo lastimas te hechizaré.

-No sólo tu- advirtió Theo.

-Vale-gruñó también la abogada, sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos-cásate con Potter y deja a Weasley ir, pero no tendré piedad con ella en el tribunal -advirtió. Luego se volteó hacia los tres hermanos-Ustedes tienen suerte de tener a Draco como su guardián - resopló. -Vamos, Jennifer. Michael. Probablemente los aurores van a atrapar a Weasley pronto, y yo debo descansar porque pedí encargarme del caso.

-Probablemente todos deberíamos ir a casa. Han sido días exhaustivos -aconsejó Daphne y cuando todos se retiraron, Lily saltó sobre el rubio para darle un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo llamarte papá?-preguntó ella y, mirando a su hijo y a los tres hijos de Potter, incluso al mismo héroe esperar atento, Draco respondió.

-Claro


End file.
